Eclectic
by chatterbox33
Summary: In one day Bella's life changes tack; she learns thieves threaten to sink her life's work and Charlie is nearing the end of his voyage, but her friends are the wind in her sails as they set course for smoother sailing. M for language & future lemons. AH & OOC
1. Chapter 1  If I Should Fall from Grace

A/N: Hi! Thanks for taking a moment. The standard disclaimer applies – I don't own Twilight or anything else that is copyrighted. I wrote this story to see if I could write something different and I've yet to see anything out there quite like it. It is about family and love, as well as business and taking care of business even though you really just want to crawl back into bed and be left alone. It has love, loss, betrayal (not Edward I like CaraNo's rule about cheating!) and lots of humor because we have to laugh, especially when we want to cry. It also has a few adventures that are based upon my own memories and lots of fluff to balance the hard parts. Oh, and there are lemons later on. I loosely based Bella's business on the concept of "Project Alabama" and a store called "10,000 Villages" which is actually a ministry. In my story Bella and Alice have garnered some fame because they've got big mouths where human rights are concerned. It comes up later. Last, it's about sticking to your beliefs even when it's most difficult.

Please give my story a try and let me know what you think, just _please be polite_.

Each chapter title is the name of a song performed by an Irish artist. I hope you take a moment to explore these songs, a lot are very old but beautiful.

Buckle up, it's gonna be a bumpy ride ;)

**Chapter 1 - If I Should Fall from Grace with God (The Pogues)**

"Bella your 4:30 appointment is here," those seem like such benign words, little did I know my world was about to be rocked, and not necessarily in a good way.

"Send him in."

At that, in walked Emmett, a really bright part-time employee, who is also a full-time business student working on his MBA at DePaul University. And he looked pissed! Gone was his usual infectious smile; in its place was a grim line, and his eyes, usually so kind, were full of fury. He paints a very menacing figure as he's huge, tall with broad shoulders, very muscular body. Missing are the dimples that appear when he smiles, the ones that usually show he's really a big teddy bear.

"Emmet, what is it? What's wrong?"

"This isn't you, what happened? Why would you low-ball the payments, the total payment comes out barely above sweat-shop rates? Is it to improve your own bottom line? What's going on? Are you in trouble? Is the company in trouble?" Emmett was raised in a poor town in North Carolina, nestled away in the Appalachian Mountains, rich with history and talent yet very, very poor in finances. He sought my company for his internship because he saw first-hand what we had done for his town and the area around it. I hired him immediately, not only to help him pay his living expenses, but because he has a keen mind, kind nature and a vested interest in our mission. So to see his look of disgust really upset me.

"WHAT? Emmett, what are you talking about?"

"You claim you want people to earn a living wage, you claim it's your mission and yet, look at this!" He waved a stack of papers under my nose. Nothing, and I mean nothing, could prepare me for what he found. The invoices my company paid was significantly smaller than the amount I'd set, however the intended payment amount was still deducted from the account. Somewhere, somehow, someone was skimming the till!

"Emmett, where did you find this? This is not me, someone's stealing from Eclectic!"

He scoffed at me. "I'm serious Emmett, this amount," I pointed to the amount withdrawn, "that's what should've been paid! Why would I withdraw that amount but pay this? This isn't me, Emmett! You've got to help me get to the bottom of this!"

Emmett watched me intently, his expression softening but still clearly upset then responded, "You seriously had no idea this was happening?"

"Why would I steal from myself? Please, Emmett, help me with this. Clearly we have someone here who's up to no good."

"Who do you think it is?" Emmett asked.

"No idea, clearly someone with access to our accounts...until we find out we're" -

My assistant, Victoria's voice interrupted, "Miss Swan Edward Cullen is on Line 2, he says it's urgent." Why on Earth would Edward be calling me at the office?

"Hang on Emmett." I picked up the line, "Hello?"

"Bella, it's Edward, I'm on the way to the hospital with your dad. He needs stitches."

"Edward, what happened?"

"Not now, I'll explain later, please just get to the hospital right away, my dad is meeting us in the E.R."

"Thanks, I'll see you in a few!"

After we hung up I turned back to Emmett, "Please Emmett, will you come with me, I have to go to the hospital to see my dad, we can talk in the car and frankly this conversation has to happen someplace private."

"No problem, but you better let me drive; you're white as a ghost! What happened to your dad? I didn't know he was in the hospital." I nodded and tossed him the keys to my truck. After the one-two punch I've just had, there was no way I wanted to add a car accident or speeding ticket.

"I don't know, Edward is taking him for stitches and that's all I got out of him. God I hope it's not cancer again, I don't know if I could go through that again! He's been cancer-free for two years now." His last scan showed he was clear and that was six months ago. What a nightmare that was. It's enough to have kidney cancer, but when Carlisle told me he had lymphoma, too, it scared the shit out of me. Two years ago my big, strong, brave dad had to have a testicle removed because of the lymphoma. I can't even imagine how hard that must be, I suppose it's like a woman having a breast removed, but, thank God I don't know that feeling and could only try to be there for him. Adding insult to injury, he retired from the firehouse so he could fight the cancer. He hated not working and missed the camaraderie of the guys at the station and was too sick for his usual fishing expeditions. It was like he was gutted, but he fought hard and beat cancer's ass. God, please don't let it be cancer...

"Bella, come on, get your stuff and we'll get there a.s.a.p. I'll text Alice and let her know, she'll want to be there and you know how much Charlie loves her! He'll be happy to have his girls there to support him."

So while I grabbed my laptop, i phone, bag and wallet, he called her.

His phone beeped, "She's meeting us there in about an hour; she's at the Mart today. Come on B, let's get you to Charlie."

The Mart, the place that let me start this little empire of mine, that huge wholesale design market in the city, is like another world. To me, a normal girl who grew up the daughter of a firefighter and a travel agent, it reeked of excess. We're thoroughly middle class so the first time my design class attended I had shell shock from the sticker prices. I couldn't believe people actually paid those prices, but I saw an opportunity so I set to work creating Eclectic, my class project gone berserk.

Eclectic started as an exercise in one of my classes; we had to design a business model. No biggie right? Well I did some soul searching and came up with a plan to help the people I'd seen while traveling. The gist was that I'd create a boutique where I'd sell heirloom items, handcrafted by artisans from around the world. The catch, I'd pay a living wage and use cottage industry to bring the money to the people who need it most. The teacher loved it and as a result, I've built a little empire with a huge showroom at the Mart, that endeavor spiraled off to the home goods and clothing lines we're working on for major retailers like Macy's and Von Maur, but I'm super jazzed about the line Alice and I are preparing to launch at Target! What can I say, despite all this success, I'm still a middle-class girl at heart and I love that store, I love that they keep things stylish yet affordable for most people.

At first I merely imported what people made, and people loved it, having hand-woven fabrics and hand-tatted lace to purchase by the yard. We featured all kinds of unique items. Very quickly I expanded Eclectic, to outsource my designs to the world's poor so we added touches of various cultures, creating a line with a distinctly ethnic flare. By doing it this way, moms around the world could remain with their children while creating items that would be sold a world away in my stores, but soon they'll be sold in chain stores around the US. The format we use in our stores can make it hard to regulate quantities of what we're selling. But as it turns out, that has added to the mystique in my shop, people know if they see and like it, they better buy it now – it won't be there later. Nearly immediately after launching Eclectic I realized how much I'd need Alice, my partner-in-crime from design school. Thank God she was willing to stay in Chicagoland; I'd have curled up in a ball and given up ages ago without my girl and her husband, Jasper. Thank God, also for having gotten my business degree first before attending design school, I'd never have managed to build this business without all I learned.

"You know Emmett you're one of very few men I've let drive my baby!" He chuckled at me but I could see his excitement as his smile finally broke out. My truck, a 1953 Chevy truck was a gift from Charlie for my 17th birthday. It was huge, rusty and solid so I felt safe in it –like I was driving a tank. It was fairly reliable, too. Thankfully Charlie is good at working on cars so he kept it running for years. When Eclectic took off, I gave myself a little gift in the form of having it fully restored. Well restored is an understatement, I had it pimped! They completely overhauled it, from the engine that can finally go over 50 to the glossy paint on the body and the plush and comfy seats (no more springs poking my backside!), top of the line sound system, GPS, Lo Jack ... the whole works! My baby was reborn and I loved it. So did every red-blooded man who came across her.

As Emmett drove, I brought my mind back to what he'd told me in the office, I mean I'm worried about Charlie but frankly if I learned anything from Charlie's battle with cancer, it's this; worrying only makes things worse, it ruins your health and robs you of your peace! So I mentally switched gears. "What are we gonna do, Emmett? Some scumbag is stealing from my families and I didn't have a clue!"

"Who do you trust at the company, I mean really trust?"

I thought for a minute, "Well, you, Alice and Angela are the only ones I know for sure wouldn't do something like this. I'd like to think we're all one big happy family and no one would do this but then we don't live in Mayberry and plenty of families have members steal from them."

"Well for now, why don't we keep quiet and figure this out, we'll include Alice and start digging for our traitor. We'll have to work fast and hope no one gets wind of this, bad publicity would really harm Eclectic's credibility."

"Oh!" I groaned. "Damn it! I hadn't thought about that. I need to call in my secret weapon!" Back in my Air Force days I'd volunteered with Public Affairs, giving base tours to kids and old people. Rosalie Hale, the dynamo who ran the program, impressed the hell out of me and we became good friends after bonding over adult beverages.

"Ooh B, you've got a secret weapon?" Emmett is forever teasing someone about something; it's one of the most endearing and annoying traits about him!

"I may have an ace or two up my sleeve. Just give me a chance to call Hale." At that, Emmett's face lit up, he'd seen pictures and heard stories about Sgt. Hale. The first time he saw her picture he'd said something about how he'd like to play Hale to the Chief with her. Yeah, he's real mature. Little does he know she's the toughest cookie he'll ever meet. "Hot Damn I hope she can come help, I've been waiting to meet her!" Hale is the picture of beauty with her supermodel good looks she sent many a mouth gaping, even wearing her standard-issue BDUs. But she's down-to-earth and fun, but most of all she's loyal and really fucking good at her job. Thanks to Hale, her last base's Public Affairs office was named "Best in the Air Force," the whole damned Air Force! And not once but they were named best twice, two years running! Yep, she's my ace all right.

I pulled out my phone and called up my pal. Thankfully she answered, "What's up my bitch!" Man I've missed her!

"Hale I don't have long, the shit is seriously hitting the fan and I need your help, can you get some leave?" Rose is still in the service, whereas I left after one tour, deciding civilian life was more my style.

"B this is what happens when you go too long between calls! I got out last week!"

"No shit! That is great! Where are you? Where are you working?" I can't believe it's been so long since we talked!

"Chill out B. You said you don't have long. You're in luck, I went home to visit the parents and haven't lined anything up yet, work-wise, I'm just enjoying a break. If you need me, I'm there, I'll get out of here ASAP and I'll text you the flight info."

"You rock, we'll get you from O'Hare, just get here and we'll take care of the rest. Thanks so much!"

Emmett looked over and wiggled his eyebrows, I couldn't help but giggle. "You heard all that?" He smiled his affirmation.

"Well with you, Alice, Hale and me, we're off to a good start. When her flight gets in, we'll have a little pow-wow so we can sort all this out and figure out what to do next." Things are looking a little up. "With class over for the summer will you up your hours?"

"I was hoping you'd let me," Emmett said with a grin and I gave him my own smile, relief probably written all over my face. I'm seriously going to need him as we sort all this out.

We pulled into the hospital parking lot and headed to the ER entrance.

"B you head in, I'll park and meet you in a minute."

"Thanks, Em." By the look on his face, I knew he could tell I was thanking him for more than just getting me to the hospital.

As I ran in I looked around, there was no sign of Edward, Charlie or Carlisle, Edward's father, who is also the head doc here. The receptionist told me to have a seat while she tracked Charlie down. In the meantime Emmett walked in with a concerned look on his face, "Any news?"

"None yet," I replied. I looked to where the receptionist had disappeared and saw some familiar faces. Edward was headed out, followed closely by Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen is my dad's neighbor and doctor, his son, Edward, moved here a couple months ago after an ugly divorce. He's a lawyer by trade but has taken a break from working to tend to his children, Seth and Emily, as they all recovered from the betrayal of their mother. That bitch had walked out on all three of them to join her lover in his travels abroad. How a mom can walk out on her kids is beyond me, and to walk away from the Greek god that is Edward Cullen, well the woman clearly is insane. Anyway, in his effort to pick up the pieces, he'd moved them all from New York to stay with his folks here in Algonquin. He's been staying with them while he studies for the state's bar exam. During that time, we've become friends. He's incredible, not only is he wildly attractive but he's kind, funny and an amazing dad.

Yep, I'm crushing, hard-core. Of course he has no romantic interest in me, it a hard time for him and his kids, and I'm always so busy with my company, about to be busier fixing this mess with the finances. Add my lack of experience in the romantic realm and it makes us better as friends. I've got plenty of guy friends, but no one has ever sparked a real interest for me. My friends tease that I'm asexual, but that's not the truth, I just refuse to give in to pressure. Sure I've dated, but no one ever took me seriously and that just pissed me off. I'm dedicated to my Catholic faith, my family and my business. People around the world count on me for their livelihoods and these guys want to play around with me? I don't think so. I'm 27 and still a virgin, so my friends tease me. It's worth it to me, I've watched plenty of people around me hook up and fool around and end up broken and angry. I watched people lots and lots, it solidified my decision to wait for the right man, and if he never shows, fine, I keep plenty busy and am content with my life. I'm not frigid or suffering from bad self-worth, I just know my worth and won't settle for games losers like to play.

As the two men approached, Edward gave me an anxious smile and Carlisle suggested we go somewhere to talk. Emmett said he'd wait while the rest of us walked back to an examination room. Finally Carlisle spoke, "B, your dad is okay right now, but something's up. Before I go on, I want you to know he gave me permission to talk with you about this, we're not going behind his back or breaking HIPAA laws."

Shit. "Is the cancer back, Carlisle?"

"No, but it's serious. This morning when Edward was driving back to the house, he spotted Charlie out in the garage, wearing only his boots while arranging his fishing gear. Edward sent the kids into the house with Esme before they could notice then walked over to talk to him. He could tell Charlie was out of it, Charlie jumped and cut his hand with his pocket knife, he'd been using it to cut the line on his down-rigger. He cut himself pretty badly, so Edward quickly grabbed him some clothes and brought him here."

This had to be a joke, why would Charlie be in the garage naked? Edward saw my expression and spoke up. "Bella, I've noticed him acting a little oddly since I moved here, I chalked it up to a quirky neighbor, but I mentioned it to Dad and he said something must be up. We meant to discuss them with you this weekend when you'd be over to visit with him."

"What's going on?" I asked Carlisle. "Did he have a stroke?"

"No, there's no sign of that. I'm fairly certain he's got Alzheimer's disease. There are some meds that can help a little, if the one I'm prescribing works, we'll know for certain it's Alzheimer's disease as it isn't effective for other degenerative diseases. This is such an insidious disease, and Charlie is so young to have anything like this. I'm prescribing them but I got Charlie's permission to talk with you because with Charlie living alone, this is bound to get worse, you may want to hire a nurse or arrange for him to live in a facility so he can get the care he'll need."

"Carlisle, I can't ship him off to rot away in a home! He's my dad, a firefighter and paramedic for crying out loud. The man is a hero, I can't just shelve him!"

"It doesn't have to be like that, he can get care he needs, there are some really nice ones where you can visit any time night or day, and they'll keep him safe."

"Safe? What do you mean?"

"If this is Alzheimer's, and I'm pretty sure it is, he's been really forgetful the last couple years -"

"Wait! That was from the chemo and radiation! He has always been a sharp man!" I shrieked.

"No Bella, calm down, let me finish please. He's been forgetful but it's been increasing rather than decreasing. Have you noticed how cranky he's gotten, too?" I nodded feeling dread pool in the pit of my stomach. "This has been progressing and it will only get worse. If he doesn't have someone with him on a regular basis, he might cause serious harm to himself or others. And this tends to be particularly bad for patients at night, some have terrors or wake up from dreams thinking they're real and attack people."

Double shit, "I still can't just park him there, not yet. I'll move in, but I need someone who can help, where can I find a nurse to hire?"

"Actually, I know just the person, Sue Clearwater. She's a widow and her two kids are grown and gone, but the bean counters eliminated her job in the last round of layoffs." Jeez, even the hospital is suffering in this crappy economy! "She's a great woman. I can get you her number"

"That sounds great, hopefully I can get her to live in; that'd make life a whole lot easier. Have you told Charlie all this?"

"Yes, he's obviously not thrilled, denial is very common. There will be a lot of time where he will not believe what we're telling him and he's not going to realize that he isn't making sense when things are off. Other days he'll seem like his normal self. This is all so hard, you'll need to adjust his life, soon he won't be able to drive for fear he'll get lost, and you certainly don't want him out on the lake alone."

"Oh! I hadn't thought about that, he's gonna hate this, it was bad enough when the chemo made him too weak to go out fishing, but to be kept from his hobbies again will kill him faster than this damned disease!"

"Bella, I'll help, I don't mind taking him out to fish, I'm sure if you tell his friends from the firehouse they'll help, too," Carlisle said.

"I'll help," Edward said as he rubbed his hand across my shoulders and upper back to show support and sympathy. "Seth would totally dig going fishing with Charlie, Emily too, as long as she doesn't have to bait her hooks" The thought of his girly-girl baiting a hook gave me a much-needed chuckle. I always felt the same way.

"Thanks so much you two, it means a lot to me. I'm sure Renee will help, too." My mom is only a few towns away and when my parents divorced they maintained a somewhat friendly relationship for my sake. Mom just couldn't handle his long hours away at the fire station, though ironically she married a baseball player, he has to travel for his job, but she's able to travel a bit with him so it all works out. I'd like to think she grew up a bit but honestly she's such a free-spirit that I don't think she'll ever really grow up. At any rate, she'll help me in her own way. I don't have any brothers or sisters but I have some really great friends to help.

"Esme asked me to invite you for dinner tonight, we're grilling out and I'll bet you could use a margarita after all of this."

I guffawed, "Seriously, you two have no idea how much I need an adult beverage, this has been one crappy day. Which reminds me, Edward, I need to pick your brain when you get a minute. The proverbial shit is hitting the fan at work and I need someone I can trust to help me."

His expression brightened, "Sure, I'll be happy to help in any way I can." Just then my phone sounded, I had a text from Hale, she'd be in this evening, she managed to catch a flight right away, one of the bonuses to living in Denver was there are so many direct flights to Chicago. Things will get better. I thanked them for their help and we headed out.

As we returned to the waiting area to talk with Emmett, I noticed Alice had arrived. That girl is such a whirlwind! She flew at me grabbing me in a bear hug so forceful I felt my ribs contract and my back pop! "B what happened, where's Charlie, what's going on?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, seriously with her in my life, I feel like we can take on anything, Alzheimer's included. "Alice, calm down, you're drawing attention and we really don't need any of this in the news!" It's times like this I really hate the notoriety that has come with running Eclectic. I'm a normal girl; I work hard trying to help people why would that make my life fodder for gossip magazines? It's not like my life is that interesting. It makes no sense to me. "Charlie's fine for now, but I need to talk with you," I pointed to Emmett, too "in a quieter, more private setting.

"Come to dinner tonight, you know Esme, the more the merrier," Carlisle said to Alice and Emmett. Both smiled brightly and nodded while saying thanks. I couldn't help but laugh to myself, who would turn down Esme's hospitality and cooking?

"Rosalie sent me a text, she'll be landing at O'Hare at 7:10," I told the group. Edward looked curious but didn't say anything, we'd hung out a bit over the past couple months, but this is the first time he's met my friends. Alice and Emmett both looked excited.

"Jazz's class lets out at 6, I bet he'd be willing to brave rush hour to pick her up for you," Alice said. Jasper is a history professor at College of DuPage. He's a total book nerd, quiet and really smart, and yet, somehow he makes that sexy. I bet all the girls sign up for his classes just to try and get his attention. Jazz is tall and well-built with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Did I mention he's originally from Texas so he's got a bit of a drawl when he speaks? YUM. Too bad for those girls, he's totally smitten with his wifey poo!

"Sounds great, Ali, I'll send Hale a note." While Alice called Jasper, I sent my text. She'd have her phone off for the flight, but hopefully would read it when she landed.

"Bella I need to head back to the office, my boss just piled on a huge load of work," Emmett said with mock annoyance.

"My boss is such a heartless ball-buster…and on a Friday afternoon to boot!" We all laughed but Emmett looked at me expectantly. "Oh crap! I forgot you drove me here! I still need to check in with Charlie, and you know how long everything takes in the E.R." I said with a laugh.

"I could drop him back on my way home, I'm sure the kids are climbing the walls at home, I should get back," Edward said. He and Emmett hadn't met before so that was really sweet of him to offer, I bet they'll get along, they're both such good men. Edward hasn't gotten out to make many friends since he's been here, the poor guy is just trying to dodge all the school moms who keep throwing themselves at him, not that I blame them, the dude is HOT. But there's so much more to him than that.

"Thanks so much Edward, I don't know what would've happened today if you hadn't helped Charlie!" This was all so weird, Charlie is supposed to be indestructible, he's so strong and brave and yet ... I can't think about it now. "It'd be great if you could drop him, then he can get started on that project and meet us at your house, what time is dinner, by the way? And what can I bring?"

"Don't worry about a thing, just come when you can and we'll take care of the rest." Carlisle seriously rocks, heck the whole Cullen family does. Carlisle and Esme had been a Godsend during Charlie's battle with cancer; they helped us through every step. I'd spent many an hour on their back deck crying on Esme's shoulder. She's such a beautiful woman, inside and out.

"I don't know what I'd do without all of you, thanks so much," I said as I followed Carlisle back to see my dad and my friends headed out.

Charlie had not handled the news well. Who could blame him? We both were shell-shocked as we took in the info Carlisle provided. He recommended specialists and even some unconventional approaches to managing this, not that I consider good nutrition to be above and beyond, but some people might. Carlisle is stepping outside his normal duties to take care of Charlie and we're so grateful for his gentle, loving approach. I know with him on our side, we'll do things the right way. We all discussed having a nurse and while Charlie was still in denial, he agreed that to be on the safe side, he could handle having someone there, if for no other reason than he'd have someone to drive him around if he wants to visit with friends. That could've gone much worse, he could've fought the whole notion of Alzheimer's and all that it entails. I think he's embarrassed but he won't show that to me, he's where I get my stubborn nature.

When we get back to Charlie's later I tell him about the dinner invitation and he declines, says he just needs to be alone to think. Can't say I blame him so I just headed toward the kitchen and made him some tomato soup with a grilled cheese sandwich; if there was ever a day for comfort food, this is it. Since I had a little time before my friends would arrive next door, I tossed together some of my favorite salsa, and grabbed a bag of tortilla chips. Charlie always keeps the ingredients around because he loves when I make this. Armed with my impromptu appetizer, hey everyone knows you don't go to a party empty-handed, I headed over to the Cullen's home.

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2  Walk On

Chapter 2 - Walk On (U2)

As I walked up to the Cullens' house, Alice flew up the driveway and hopped out of her bright yellow Porsche, her own gift to herself to celebrate Eclectic's success. She had a bottle of wine under her arm and a bakery box in her hands. "I couldn't resist stopping at the bakery for something sweet, and I found an amazing Guinness cake, how could I resist, especially since it's alcohol AND chocolate!" We both laughed, remembering plenty of days that necessitated chocolate martinis because chocolate and alcohol should always go together, they're way better than peas and carrots!

"Hey sweetie, great thinking, I really need both in vast quantities. Did Emmett mention his discovery today?" She shook her head no. "We'll talk more about it later, but he found something serious in our books and we're having an emergency meeting here later, I just want to wait for Hale and Jasper to get here so we don't have to be redundant. I know it's safe to talk at the Cullen's house, I trust everyone here."

Her face fell, "Sounds serious."

"It is. Like I said we'll go into it later, right now, we need to focus on the good, and that is that we're all alive and mostly together, Charlie opted out of dinner, as I'm sure you can imagine he's a bit shocked and wants to process everything on his own." She nodded a solemn look on her face. "In the meantime, I have salsa and chips and Esme promised margaritas so let's head inside."

Edward greeted us at the door, I swear nothing ever prepares me for the sight of him. He stood in the doorway, clearly freshly-showered as his coppery locks were damp and he smelled so. damn. good. He smiled and welcomed us in. Esme called out from the kitchen so we joined her there. We set down the goodies we brought and hugged her. One of the great things about Esme is she doesn't fill up the room with chatter and she doesn't say the obvious, with a hug she made her sympathy clear and didn't utter a single word. Why can't my mom be like this? Don't get me wrong, Renee is fun but flighty and she isn't nurturing. Crap, I have to call her. Later. Right now, I'm gonna have a drink and laugh with my friends, worrying and crying won't change a thing.

After we broke apart from our hugs, I turned to see Edward in the doorway, he had an odd expression on his face but I didn't get to dwell, at that moment a red-headed blur came flying into the room and flung himself at me.

"Seth! How's my favorite little dude?" He smiled up at me as I swept him up into my arms for a big hug.

"Dad said he's gonna take us to Navy Pier tomorrow!" Seth said through his gummy grin, he'd lost all four of his front teeth, two were growing in but he still had a gaping hole in the front of his mouth, making him even cuter than usual. His freckly face was exuberant as he talked about the ferris wheel and possibly taking a sky line cruise. How could I feel down with this kid here hanging around my neck?

"That's so exciting! I know you'll have fun. Is it just you guys or will Emily be joining you?"

"I get to go too!" Emily had come in and was wrapping herself around her daddy's legs. That little girl stole my heart the first time I laid eyes on her. She's a sweet little thing with her Grandma Esme's caramel hair and her daddy's emerald green eyes. Yep, the Cullens swim in the deep end of the gene pool, each one of them is gorgeous! From Carlisle, who I swear never ages, with his beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair, tall stature with wide shoulders, to Esme with her caramel hair and green eyes. And then there's Edward. GAH! The man is 6' 2" with broad shoulders, muscular build and emerald-green eyes that never fail to make my tummy flutter. The best part is they're the kindest people you'll ever meet. At first I thought they couldn't be real, but the way they helped with Charlie's cancer and recovery was simply amazing. We'd have been sunk without them.

And these two kids, though they're clearly hurting with their mother's abrupt departure, are very much living up to the Cullen name. They're kind and so loving.

"Bewwa, wiw you bwaid my hair?" Oh jeez as if her cute appearance wasn't enough, Emily has a little lisp so her Ls and Rs sound like Ws. I could eat her up!

"Of course sweetie! Go get your brush and a band!"

"Can you make two bwaids wike Dowothy's haiw?"

Edward caught my eye then said,"She's obsessed with the Wizard of Oz these days, she got Grandma here to buy her a dress and sparkly shoes."

"Oh that's adorable!"

Emily came down a few minutes later with her dress and shoes on, then handed me her brush and bands. I did her hair for her and she was elated. How her mom could walk away is beyond me, she truly is missing out. As soon as I finished the doorbell rang so she flew off to get it, followed closely by her daddy and me. Emmett was at the door with a case of long-neck Coronas and a bag with limes. At the sight of Emily all dolled up his face beamed, and in a weird voice he started singing the Lolly Pop Guild song, which was made even funnier as he did the dance from the movie, the man is a giant standing tall at 6'6" yet he's doing that dance on the front stoop! Emily giggled and his smile got impossibly bigger, I could tell she'd have him wrapped around his finger before dinner was served.

Esme shooed us out to the deck claiming the meat was in the marinade and she just needed to chop up the veggies for the grill. So we chomped on the salsa and chips I'd brought and enjoyed our libations and the good company. Soon Carlisle returned from work and Jasper pulled up with Rose. With the grill already heated up, Esme tossed everything on. Did I mention the woman can rock a grill? And that cake was heavenly. There's nothing like chocolate to ward off the ill-effects of dementor attacks, and if today wasn't on par with a dementor attack I don't know what is.

After the introductions and a pleasant meal the kids ran out to play in the yard, and said kids included the biggest kid of all, Emmett, who was doing tricks while jumping on the trampoline to make Emily, and I suspect Rosalie Hale, chuckle. He is such a goofball! He'd had a few beers so I was a little worried about him breaking his neck so I suggested the guys build a bonfire. They all started grinning and rubbing their hands together. What is it with guys and fire? No matter, the distraction worked, while they built a fire in the pit, the ladies cleared the table, and no necks were broken on the trampoline. Esme made up a plate for my dad and brought it to him.

As we headed back outside with another round of drinks, I gathered my thoughts and prepared to fill my friends in on the drama of the day.


	3. Chapter 3 Don't Give Up Till It's Over

**Chapter 3 - Don't Give Up Till It's Over (Dubliners)**

"WHAT!" was the chorus heard 'round the fire as I told the story of what Emmett had discovered that day.

"Well thank God he was digging around," Alice said after the shock wore off. "I hate the thought that those folks weren't getting their fair wages. Life is so hard for them; that's what's so cool about Eclectic, it empowers them to live better, and to not lose hope for their children. But if they weren't being paid enough, it makes us appear as bad as the bastards who use slave and child labor in China to make $100 plus gym shoes!"

"And we've been very vocal in our disapproval of sweat-shop practices, if word got out it'd make us look like such hypocrites." I groaned. "BUT that's why we've got my girl here, Hale, what'cha say, wanna move to Chicago and help save Eclectic?"

She was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "Hell, ... err heck yeah!" she cautiously looked over at the kids to make sure they couldn't hear her verbal slip while they were collecting lightning bugs around us. "Sorry Edward," she added looking sheepish.

Esme startled us with her loud laugh, "Oh they've heard worse, heck they started a cuss jar, didn't you see it on my kitchen counter? Sadly I'm the worst, they've got big plans for that money, they're saving up for Mario Kart and thanks to my potty mouth they're nearly there!"

We all laughed then got back to the task at hand. Each person offered their support; Edward was due to take the state board next week so he said he'd help after that. I plan to pull him aside and ask him to work with us exclusively. I have so many international business dealings, that it wouldn't be excessive to have him on staff full time, and let's face it, having a lawyer you can trust is a rare commodity!

Emmett is only part time during most of the year as he's a full-time student at DePaul so we're lucky its summer and can have his help more than usual. If it wouldn't interfere with his scholarship, I'd beg him to switch things around and be with us full time and do school part time, but then I'd hate to slow down his education, I know how important it is to him.

Hale spoke up again, "Honestly Bella, you gotta get out front of this, if you wait for the press to find out, they'll chew you up and spit you out."

I groaned, "I know but how do I do this, I mean I want to follow the money and see where it goes, but at the same time, I have deadlines and my regular business to attend to, and now with Charlie sick, I have to move in with him, hire a nurse ... It's all so much" I burst into tears.

Esme knelt down beside my chair and pulled me into a hug, "Sweetie, that's why you have all of us. We'll get to the bottom of this. You leave Charlie's nurse to me, you'll love Sue Clearwater and I know she was just devastated to be forced into retirement, she's perfect for this. I'll call her tomorrow and see what she thinks. And I'll be sure to stock his fridge and keep him company until things can get more settled."

"Alzheimer's sneaks up on you, he's not an invalid right now, so phase everything in for now, it could take years or simply months for him to fully decline. Charlie is so young, just 67, and sadly the younger the patient, the more quickly it progresses, so you're lucky to figure this out so early in the game, you have time to plan and even to enjoy him while he's still fully here," Carlisle added. "We're all here for you, sweetie." Everyone nodded at that.

I looked around the fire pit and saw the looks of devotion on my friend's faces and choked up a bit, saying a silent prayer of thanks for these amazing people. Then I gathered myself together with a deep breath and sat up a little straighter and looked to Edward first, "Would it be better to involve the police right away or do we dig around first?"

He deliberated a moment then said, "I think it's best to go to the authorities first, you can make it clear you had no part in it, otherwise it might look like a cover-up if the story leaks."

"And you need to have a press release sent out immediately, you gotta be out front of this or else they'll slaughter you, though there's still a chance of that, the press doesn't always let the facts get in the way of a juicy story," Rose added with a roll of her eyes. "Maximum exposure, minimum delay, that's the name of the game with this. It shows you're not trying to hide anything."

"I get that, it makes sense. This makes me so mad, though! Part of me just wants to fire everyone at HQ and hire all new people but there are innocent people working there and they shouldn't pay for some lowlife's actions," I said. "Honestly why do people suck so badly, I mean it's bad enough to steal, but the workers are among the poorest people in the world, there really is no honor among thieves."

At that, Jasper spoke up, "B, don't let this ruin your faith in humanity, they win if you lose hope." He really is so wise. Funny how this mellow man is the opposite of Alice in so many ways and yet they work together so beautifully.

Alice smiled at him then snuggled into his side and said, "I agree with everything." Then she summed up the plan, "Come Monday morning, Rose will get a release set, Bella will go to the police station, Emmett will dig around some more, and I will work on keeping the business on course, while Edward kicks butt on his studies for the bar so he can help us kick the crook's -" she looked around for the kids then whispered "ass" which made us all laugh. "Fine booty; kick the crook's booty for messing with the wrong people!"

"One more thing, this can't go beyond us, I don't want anyone else in the company, even my assistant Victoria, to know about this. You never know, the cops may want to dig around and I'd really like to know who all is in on this heist. I'm beyond ticked about this!" I huffed. "If you need to reach me, day or night, call my cell. I don't even want these conversations on the regular lines. I hate to sound paranoid, I just have a feeling we need to play the cards close to the vest right now. Hale, I'll get you set up with a work cell and laptop ASAP since you'll need a direct line when things heat up with the press. It'll just make things easier if you have mobile accessibility." She nodded in agreement.

We all toasted the plan and I was grateful for a weekend to get my bearings, sort of a calm before the storm.

As everyone settled into idle conversation, Edward called the kids back to us to say goodnight. At that Esme jumped up and offered to handle getting the kids bathed & put to bed, calling it a grandmother's prerogative, but I caught the little sparkle in her eye as she looked at Edward and me. Carlisle did, too. He excused himself to help her, claiming he needed to head to bed himself after a long day at the hospital. Man some people are so lucky, they've been married to each other for over 30 years and are still madly in love. At least they appreciate what they've got. But they do give me hope that I'll find the right man, I just have to be patient, heck it's not like I'm not busy enough right now anyway. As my luck stands now, I'd end up whisked away by the thief himself. Nope, gonna take care of business first, like always.

Edward kissed his kids goodnight and, they surprised me by coming to me for a hug and kiss. Edward smiled at that and after they were out of earshot he spoke. "Bella I was wondering, would you like to join the kids and me on our adventure at Navy Pier tomorrow?"

"Really? That would be awesome! I love it there and it's supposed to be beautiful this weekend. Your kids are the best! I'd love to show them my city."

"Your city, huh?" Edward said with a grin, that I happily mirrored.

"You bet! Can I show you guys my showroom too? It's not far from there." At that he beamed.

"I'd love to see your work." Edward happily replied.

"Oh I don't usually work there, that's why I have the lovely Alice and our staff, we have our headquarters just up the road from here, I hate commuting and refuse to live far from Charlie. Who wants to spend two or more hours a day stuck in traffic, not me! That's such a waste, that's 10 hours a week, 40 hours a month, 360 hours a year! Life's too short for that." With that my mind went back to Charlie and how much I was going to miss him. But I can't think like that. Nope, gotta make the most of the time we get. "Hey Edward, have you ever been sailing on the lake?"

He smiled his breath-taking crooked smile at me and said, "Nope."

"You wanna go with Charlie and me sometime? We can take the kids, they'll LOVE it."

At that he looked like a little kid on Christmas morning, "Really? Seth has talked about going fishing nonstop since he heard Charlie likes to fish."

I groaned, "Not another fisherman! I have spent so many mornings up before dawn, steering the boat while Charlie set up his lines on his fishing boat! Charlie's a salmon fisher, he has a whole fancy setup, but darn if it isn't deadly boring when the fish aren't biting!"

Edward laughed, "So no fishing on the sailboat?"

"Oh! I didn't say that, we can set him up with a line to catch perch, he'll love it. Emily can fish too if she wants. One of my favorite things to do is anchoring off the break wall; Charlie likes to cast off the wall. We can walk along to the lighthouse, and swim on the calm side, I have life vests for the kids; it'll be a blast!"

He laughed at my enthusiasm, but I could tell he was pleased that I thought of the kids. "We'd love that, just name the time!"

"Sadly with sailing we're beholden to the weather, gotta have a good wind and clear sky or else we'll be stuck, dead in the water, with the flies swooping in and they bite! It's terrible to be out there when conditions aren't just so," I said. "But we always have Charlie's fishing boat if the conditions aren't ideal; you haven't lived till you've seen the sun set behind the sky line while sitting out on the lake. It's truly magical."

"Wow you know a lot about this!" Edward said with a grin. "Good thing we'll be in safe hands."

"Ha! Like I ever had a choice, even if I wasn't addicted, which I totally am, being raised by Charlie pretty much meant I had to be up for an adventure, and since he's a fireman, he worked 24 on, 48 off, plenty o' time for adventure! I'm the only kid I knew whose dad would call them in sick at school to go down-hill skiing!" I laughed, "It wasn't always like that, but the good times made up for the others. I hope I never forget those days."

That thought made me sad, and Edward noticed. He pulled me in for a hug. Jeez these Cullens are huggers! Not that I'm complaining - especially with this Cullen! "It'll be okay, you'll help him enjoy the time he has left, and you'll repay him for those great days. Maybe you could keep a journal so you can always remember your time with him."

What if Alzheimer's is hereditary, that thought scares the shit outta me. "A journal is a really good idea; the thought of losing Charlie twice terrifies me!" I started to cry, "What if I get it, too."

"Shhhh, don't. Sweetie, don't borrow trouble. You've got enough to deal with already." I melted a little more into his hug hearing him call me sweetie. He pulled me down to sit with him on the quilt, settling me in front of him then pulling my back toward his chest with his legs extended on either side of me. Inwardly I sighed, the man was rubbing my shoulders and neck, I knew I was tense but wow, I had no idea how much. Someone please explain how his bitch-of-an-ex could walk away from him? Thankfully he spoke before I could start purring, his touch was overwhelming me. "So," he said with a little more oomph, "I feel a little out of the loop, you have quite the mix of friends here, how did you meet everyone?"

I groaned as everyone laughed. "It's an on-going joke that I pick up strays wherever I go. That's kind of how Eclectic started."

"What do you mean?"

"Well in all my travels, I'd buy things, I'd meet the vendors and whenever possible, the artisans. Those people put so much of themselves into their wares; it was nice to put a face to the product. When you meet them, they're so hospitable, they'd invite me to dinner at their homes, I got to eat with their families and participate in their culture."

"Good thing you have an iron stomach," Jasper piped up with a laugh.

I shivered a little as I remembered, "There were so many things I just didn't want to know what they were, but to refuse would insult them so I literally sucked it up. Anyway, after experiencing all that, how could I just walk away? So I acquired many pen pals through the years! Most often it was the children who needed to practice their English, but it was fun to see the world through their eyes. It just sort of stuck with me," I trailed off.

Rose spoke up next, "Bella is a sucker for kids. That's how I roped her into volunteering on base."

"Base?" Edward quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Jeez Bella, haven't you told him anything?" It was Alice's turn to pick on me. "Bella was in the Air Force! She went right after high school and served four years." I looked at Edward over my shoulder; he looked stunned, as most men are when they learn about my time in the Air Force.

I could feel my face redden, "What you think only butch women serve in the military?" Everyone laughed; they knew not to get me started on how insulting the general population could be about women in the service.

He back-pedaled quickly, "What? No! I'm just shocked! I could totally see you rocking a pair of combat boots." He blushed, "I mean ... yeah, I'll just shut up now," he muttered the last part under his breath.

We all chuckled, "I get it, I don't seem like the combative type, I know. I love seeing people's responses to learning about my service. I once had someone tell me, 'But you're not a lesbian!'"

"Nice!" Emmett spoke up now. "What about the one who said, 'But you're so smart?' what like only dummies would want to serve their country!"

"I know!" I added, "Those people insulted half the military because not only is like 15-20 percent of the military women, but there's a huge number of men who married service women, then the women left the service to stay home with their kids!" Everyone laughed.

Edward whispered in my ear, "Why Miss Swan you are something else, I never know what to expect from you." His mouth was so close, his tone was deep and his words made me a shiver a little. Then, loud enough for others to hear, "Rose, you have to finish that story!" Yeah, I melted again, that man has mad voodoo powers over my body.

"Oh, right, so I met Bella at some awards ceremony I was covering for the paper."

"Hale was in Public Affairs, they run anything to do with publicity, the base newspaper, tours, media, anything along those lines," I wanted him and Emmett to understand Hale knows her shit! Alice and Jazz already know this, having met her a few times over the years when she'd visit on leave and the few times she met us on one of our trips. We had some epic adventures over the years.

"ANYWAY," she said, ending my explanation, "I was seated next to this beotch and during the meal we got to talking and when I mentioned giving base tours she lit up."

"Well yeah! I never got to play with all the cool toys on base, I was limited only to my neck of the woods, and here these school kids got to go see and touch the goods!" Everyone laughed.

"I suggested she volunteer to run some of the tours, and I swear she was like a kid on Christmas. So I gave her my number. Monday morning when I got to work, first thing there was a message in my voicemail, and thank God there was, my volunteer for that day's tour was a no-show and I couldn't do it because I had to meet with the wing commander. I called Swan at 7:30 in the morning but she came through for me."

"Yeah, talk about trial by fire! I'd just gotten off my night shift and when I walked into her office she handed me a fact sheet, base map and a schedule and shoved me out to meet their bus at the gate!"

"After that first trip, you were my favorite to send, others did it to get a bullet on their performance records, but you always seemed to enjoy it, which made the groups have more fun."

"Oh come on! Who doesn't want to watch a bunch of 9-year-olds climb all over hum-Vs and watch bomb-sniffing dogs train at Security Forces, and watch the excitement on their faces when they walk through the static aircraft? I love when they sit in the pilot's seat and pretend to fly it! Anyway, those people who only did it for a favorable review annoyed me, heck half the guys volunteered just so they could get near enough to have a conversation with the gorgeous Rosalie Hale!" I loved teasing her about how the guys would always fall all over themselves to get her attention.

She rolled her eyes and spoke in an exasperated tone, "Why else would I call you all the time?" Rose teased. "Actually, judging by the thank you notes I'd say you were the best of my guides."

She made me laugh, "I still have those notes! My favorite note was from a little girl, she called me 'Air Person Swan' and told me I was lucky because I got to shoot guns, eat in the dining hall, fly in planes and shoot guns!" We all chuckled at that. "She even drew a picture of the gun with a bullet shooting out and told me when she grew up she wanted to be an 'air person' too. It's funny how people hate to say 'Airman' when referring to a woman."

Rose piped up again, "Well no matter what they called her, since she saved my ass that first day, I had to take little Swanee out for a drink."

"Or ten!" I added. "I'd like to say that was the last time I showed up to work with a Hale-induced hangover but I'd be lying!"

"Well of course she couldn't resist my charm so we hit it off and have been buds ever since."

"Hale comes in really handy in a bar fight, and for warding off losers!" I added.

Everyone laughed, Edward whispered in my ear again, "Really? Good to know she had your back." I swear had I been standing my legs would've collapsed! The man was killing me! Then louder for everyone to hear, "So how'd you meet Jasper?"

Jasper laughed and pointed at Alice, "We're a package deal, she followed Alice home from school one day and we kept her." Everyone laughed.

"Gee you make me sound like a lost puppy!" another round of laughs.

"So you met Alice at school?" Edward asked.

Alice jumped in, "Oh gosh it was so funny! There I was at orientation, surrounded by a bunch of snobby rich girls who thought since they love fashion they could be designers." we both scoffed remembering them. You have to have an original thought to be a designer! "They were all made up and so fake looking and decked out in designer clothes, but thank God, in walked Bella with no make up, her hair in a pony tail, donned in skinny jeans, black combat boots and a t-shirt that said 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.' I knew we'd be friends forever!" We all laughed. "Seriously I waved her over to sit with me and we've been friends since."

"Well yeah! There's this room full of the bitch brigade all their fake glory with bleach-blonde hair, fake nails and even faker boobs, sneering at me and then there's Alice, in all her beautiful, bubbly, pixie glory, waving and smiling, you'd sit by her too! It helped that she wasn't fresh out of high school, too. We were both just a little older than the other students. And then she was so nice, it was great to make a friend so quickly. Heck she was my only real friend there." Alice blew me a kiss and I winked as we smiled at each other. I remember that so clearly, Alice was this beautiful, tiny bundle of positive attitude, and with all that creative energy, she makes it so easy to be her friend. Not everyone there was like that, but there was a group that made me want to go postal whenever I dealt with them.

Emmett winked at me and spoke up. "I went looking for Bellarina here." I felt Edward's hands still behind me and I chuckled inwardly, like I'd be letting him rub my back if I was with or had any interest in Emmett! Besides, judging by the heated looks passing between him and Hale, there's gonna be plenty o' fireworks flying in the near future and don't mean the Fourth of July! "I grew up in this tiny town called Franklin North Carolina; there are just over 3,000 people in the whole town! It's tucked away in the mountains near the Appalachian Trail. There isn't much work above ground, most men are miners, but Eclectic made it possible for people to use their talents to build, sew and do other traditional crafts and make some money to help support their families. I saw the difference that made all around me so after working a few years after high school, I saved up some money and was accepted to DePaul, I knew Eclectic's headquarters were here so I sought them out to learn and to help."

"Well we're lucky you did!" I said. "Seriously, beyond this mess, you've got a great mind for business. I hope you'll stay with us even after you finish school. I also think you having worked and waited to go to college was to your benefit, a grown man can absorb a lot more than a kid right out of high school, and you grasp the concepts a bit better with experience under your belt." He looked pleased while Alice agreed with me wholeheartedly. And everyone chattered pleasantly as we enjoyed the evening.

A little while later I sighed and took in everything around me. "I love nights like this," I said to no one in particular. "Look, the sky is so clear tonight you can see the star constellations!" I love that about Algonquin, it's still close enough to get to the city when necessary, but far enough out that the city lights don't block the stars. It used to be more rural but with Lake in the Hills growing so much, there's a lot more traffic and stores. "And the lightning bugs are out. It's such a beautiful summer evening; we've got a fire, great company and a whole weekend ahead of us." Everyone agreed, but all too soon it became apparent that it was late and we all needed to get going.

"Hale, you and I are staying at Charlie's tonight; I made up the guest bed for you. Jasper, are you alright to drive?"

He nodded and said "We'll leave my car and pick up the other tomorrow."

"How 'bout you, Emmett?" He gave me a big grin and two thumbs up, adding "I quit drinking hours ago. I dunno about you guys, but I sure needed a night like this, we gotta do this more often."

Everyone agreed and started to gather our empties and Edward said he was gonna stay out a bit and would make sure the fire was out before he turned in.

I hung back a minute and turned to Edward who was still sitting behind me, "I'm so glad you were here tonight, thanks, for everything," I said quietly to him before I got up. He smiled and patted my back and kissed the top of my head, making my body break out in goose bumps. He smirked but didn't comment. He reminded me of our outing the next day before I headed for Charlie's.

Hale and I bid everyone goodnight and headed next door. She smirked at me, but didn't say a word because she knew I'd seen the looks she sent Emmett's way. We would have plenty of time ahead for girl talk, for the moment I simply relished having my girl with me again. She'd help me navigate this mess; I'd seen her bring reporters to tears when they'd misquoted her. She's tough as nails and I thanked God she was on my side!

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4  Days like this

**Chapter 4, Days like this (Van Morrison)**

As usual, after a night of drinking, I slept hard but woke early full of energy. I've always been a total anomaly that way, but my friends never complained because I would get up and make coffee and breakfast. However, they weren't fond of my chipper attitude, what could I say; we Swans can handle our drink. I drank a couple glasses of water then set to making some food. Cooking was always therapeutic to me so no one was surprised to wake up to a huge batch of freshly-made blueberry muffins, bacon, omelets and hash browns.

"Oh damn B, I just about floated in here on the smell of your cooking!" Hale wandered over to the coffee and poured herself a cup while I set a plate in front of her. When Charlie wandered in I dished him up as well then filled him in on all that we'd discussed the night before. He was pissed about the missing money and determined to help us as well. He told me he wants to go with me to the authorities and that's not a bad idea, cops and firemen look out for each other. I can't tell you how many times I got out of speeding tickets because the policeman knew Charlie and recognized my last name!

"Ch- Dad, that's a great idea, thanks! I'll take all the help I can get." I think it was really important to him; he needs to feel useful and strong. "Your connections might help move this along and keep it as quiet as possible, I really appreciate that you'll be there with me." He looked pleased and I'd do just about anything to keep that expression on his face with what we're facing. He was pleased to hear how each person was helping me, and really curious about Edward's part in it. I think it was hard on him to have Edward see him so vulnerable and out of it.

"So Hale," I cut into the chatter about the scum who is ripping me off, ready to be done with it for the weekend. "I'm planning to move in here for a while; you're welcome to stay here or at my house if you want more privacy." Charlie looked annoyed, I'm sure he was thinking of how he was inconveniencing me but knew better than to argue, he knew I got my stubbornness from him and there was enough going on without us fighting too.

Hale thought for a minute, "I think I'll stay here this week and I'll start to hunt for my own place if you were serious about that job offer." I couldn't contain my smile. I'd get my girl here for good!

"Like you have a choice, if I can get you to stay here, I'll do whatever I can!" We all laughed but each of us knew true friends are a valuable commodity and in times like these I'd need them close by. "Will your parents be disappointed?"

"Swan, Swan, Swan," she shook her head at me, with a mocking look of pity on her face. "Babe I'm a grown woman, I can go where I want! Plus they're never around anyway, always jetting off somewhere, so they can just include Chicago on their layovers occasionally."

Her parents are filthy rich and were really angry when she joined the Air Force. They couldn't believe she'd do that! She had a trust fund and could afford to wear designer clothes and live a life of leisure yet she opted for camouflage and combat boots with the high stress of Public Affairs. It blew their minds, yet in the end they were so proud of her and all the awards she earned. They would definitely understand her moving here.

As they ate, I grabbed a backpack and filled it up with a picnic lunch for the outing with Edward and the kids. That's another great thing about Hale, I had no need to baby-sit her, she'd keep herself occupied so I didn't have to feel guilty taking off for the day with my newest friends. When Charlie noticed what I was doing he cocked an eyebrow at me in question. I explained how Edward had invited me out with him and the kids and he looked really pleased, which surprised me; he's usually a real bear about any men near me. I think he likes those kids, too.

With the food and drinks all nestled into the pack I tossed Hale my keys, she's a total gear head so I know she'll take good care of my baby if she has to run any errands, and since there's GPS I don't have to worry about her getting lost. Plus she had Charlie to keep her company, those two are kindred spirits – of course it helps that Hale is every guy's dream, she loves doing all the guy things but looks like a model. She'd think nothing of digging up night crawlers and donning hip waders to hit the river with Charlie.

Before heading out I grabbed a bunch of the muffins I'd baked to take to the Cullens' house. I know how much Carlisle loved my baking and wondered if Edward would like it too. I needn't have worried, Edward let out a loud moan as he bit into a muffin. "Oh man ... and they're still warm!" I couldn't help but chuckle. The kids were doing yummy dances around the table as they chomped on theirs too. Gee they're not too keyed up for today's outing!

Carlisle heard him and rushed into the room to grab some, too. Esme laughed behind him, "You'd think I never feed them!"

I laughed with her. "I KNOW! And your cooking is so much better than mine."

She shook her head, "I may be a good cook, but I'm a lousy baker."

"Well maybe you and I should do a 'wonder twins activate' so we could take over the world!" All the adults laughed while the kids looked at us like we were crazy having never heard of the Wonder Twins.

I looked at Edward, "You ready?" He nodded and told the kids to go get their shoes on. I suggested socks and gym shoes since we'd be doing a lot of walking. Edward seemed surprised, but I mouthed the word train and his face lit up. "It's just about time to head out."

I figured the kids would love getting to ride the Metra into the city and I was not mistaken! Emily insisted we sit on the top level. She perched herself on my lap and pointed at and commented on everything she saw. Edward gave me an apologetic look, well aware at how much she talks. I simply gave him a look that said she's fine. She is quite the little chatterbox but so darn cute I didn't mind one bit.

Seth tried to get some words in; his questions were quite insightful for a 6-year-old boy! He was curious about the towns we passed and look astonished when he got his first glimpses of the sky scrapers. I remember when I was a kid; Charlie took me into the city to get to the boat he kept moored in Monroe Harbor. I watched attentively, waiting for the first glimpses of the Sears Tower. Oh, maybe we could take them up to the observation deck, now it's called Willis Tower and I haven't been up in years, they added some cool new features, that'd be really fun.

"That's one of the really cool thing about kids," Edward interrupted my thoughts as we walked out of the train station and headed over the bridge across the Chicago River. I looked at him inquisitively. He smiled and said, "You see the world more clearly. I mean they point out things you'd forgotten to notice. It's like we attached these binders to our eyes to only see what we want to see and we forget to look around. They look at everything and point out things we'd seen a million times but never really took the time to look at them."

I smiled and nodded but before I could respond Emily pulled on her daddy's arm asking him to "cawwy" her. He put her up on his shoulders and Seth held both our hands between us. We'd occasionally swing him between us as we walked along. Was this how it feels to be a family? For the thousandth time I wondered how the hell that woman could walk away from this. How I long for this, the kind, devoted husband, the rambunctious kids, outings like this... can't think about that now, there's way too much going on right now. Edward looked over smiling but it faded quickly when he saw the look on my face but a quick glance down to Seth as he skipped along made me chuckle and turned my pity party around.

As we'd agreed, our first stop was Millennium Park. The kids loved the Bean and all the other odd sculptures. We decided to have our lunch there and Emily was so excited when she saw the sandwiches I'd made.

"Wook Daddy! Dis one is shaped wike a heawwt!" She held up the heart-shaped pb&j sandwich. I didn't have a lot to work with at Charlies so I thought I'd go with a classic peanut butter and jelly. I'd cut them out with cookie cutters so they were fun! "Oh wook Seff, dewr awr some dinosaws in dewr, too!"

Seth's imagination knew no bounds, he had his T Rex eating the brontosaurus making sound effects and loving that I'd used strawberry jelly so it looked like blood! What a cool kid! Maybe next weekend we could take him to the Field Museum to see their dino exhibits...I'd have to run that by Edward when the kids weren't around, I'd hate to force myself on them.

After lunch we decided to grab a cab so we wouldn't wear out the young legs walking to Navy Pier. Seth was so excited he was almost vibrating on the seat between us. Thankfully it was a quick ride, I briefly wondered if he'd explode if he'd had to wait much longer. As if he heard that thought Edward told him to calm down so he would have energy to see everything.

"Seth did you know there's a kids museum here?" His face got impossibly happier as a look of bliss took over. We laughed and I told him about it.

Edward seemed surprised I knew so much then I reminded him it's my city. Later he understood when he tried to pay for our admissions but didn't get to because I whipped out my membership card and told him Eclectic is a big supporter of the arts. He shook his head and told me he never knew what to expect from me. I didn't know if that was a good thing, I hoped so. We spent a couple hours at the museum then took in all the sites with the Ferris wheel as our finale, the kids were looking a bit worn out so we decided to make the trip to the Mart a quick one. I'd suggested skipping it but all three stuck out their bottom lips and made puppy eyes at me. Gee like I could've refused those kids, but when you add Edward in mix and I was toast! So I relented and we grabbed another cab to whisk us away.

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5  Whiskey is the Life of Man

**Chapter 5 - Whiskey is the Life of Man (Clancy Brothers with Tommy Makem)**

"Wait, you're serious!" Edward was in my showroom at the Mart, clinging to the kids' hands so they wouldn't run off and break anything. I laughed and grabbed Emily pulling her up on my hip. "This is your store?" His eyes were huge. I couldn't help but feel proud of his reaction; he seemed in awe of the place.

Seth was looking around going "WOAH!" and "COOL!" as he took in the unusual furnishings in bright colors, this place was a little like Pier One on steroids. We had things from all over the world, mixed together as only Alice and I could do. There was giant four-poster bed made in the Appalachian Mountains, looking very primitive with it's rough-hewn look, draped with silk sari fabrics in rich hues of silver, fuchsia, and midnight blue. It sounds garish and yet here, like this, it was positively luxurious and really sexy, as if the bed was dressed as a belly dancer ready to perform. Near the bed there was a sturdy bedside table made in an Amish community in Indiana, and below, a rug hand-woven from Alpaca in the Andes Mountains, topped with an ottoman from Turkey and there was a trunk at the end of the bed that was beautifully carved in an ornate pattern that came from Laos in SE Asia.

In another spot there was a gorgeous table with a matching bench, made in Sri Lanka. The chairs surrounding the other three sides were plush with a velvety mock zebra print on them, they'd been made in Kenya and the table had a runner down the middle made from hand-loomed mud cloth also hand-made in Kenya - we outfitted the girls there with the traditional tiny looms and beautiful yarns so they could make them while tending the children, it's how bark cloth has been made for generations there, but we added a twist by using more luxurious yarns so they're not as stiff. This runner is still made in the traditional earthen tones but it's supple and soft to the hand. The table is set with terra cotta plates made in Spain; the face of the plates is glazed beautifully in a creamy shade of white with a bright red charger below the plate to add some pizzazz, surrounded by flatware from Italy and hand-blown red glasses made from recycled glass by an artist who lives in Arizona. And on it went around the giant room; it was definitely an eclectic mix of ethnic folk art represented here.

"Bella, this place is truly amazing." Edward had walked over and put his hand on my arm that wasn't holding Emily. I thanked him and then we headed out quickly so the staff wouldn't hijack our day - I can't set foot in here without duty calling and I didn't want that to happen. The kiddos were hungry so I demanded they eat real Chicago-style pizza so we headed over to Pizzeria Due! It was the original chain restaurant, owned by Pizzeria Uno, but they couldn't keep up with the demand so they opened a second restaurant a block away. This one is my favorite and they have THE BEST deep dish pizza around. After everyone was sufficiently stuffed, I bought a few frozen pizzas to bring home to Carlisle and Charlie and we grabbed a cab to catch the train.

We nestled the kids into one seat as they'd both conked out during the ten minute ride from the restaurant to the station, then took a seat across from them. It was nice to sit together; he draped his arm across my shoulders and butterflies made their presence known in my tummy. Who was I kidding? It was like Mothra took up residence! I couldn't help but sigh and melt into his side. I was tuckered out from running around all day.

"Thanks so much for inviting me today, Edward. I really had a great time with you and the kids."

"We're all glad you could make it. You're great company." That made me smile.

"I hadn't realized how long it takes to get around with kids; I'd had delusions of going up in the Willis Tower and even taking a walk down Michigan Avenue to the Magnificent Mile!" He laughed at my naiveté.

"Those would be fun for another day, we'd love to do those things with you," he said.

"Ooh! Seth would LOVE to see Sue the T Rex at the Field Museum! And their bug exhibit is so cool!" He laughed again. "Oh and they'd both totally dig the Museum of Science and Industry, come to think of it, I wanna take them at Christmas so Emily and I can drool over their Christmas Around the World exhibit. That's my favorite; I bet she'd love it, too. Whenever I go see to that exhibit I get new ideas for the business, I have to bring a sketchbook and my camera so I can look again later."

"It seems hard for your mind to shut down, do you always think of work?" he asked me.

"Well it's not quite like that, but sometimes I see something and – pow, an idea forms but I'm a flake so I have to get that inspiration down or else it'll be gone before I can make time to sit down and sketch it out. I usually have a small sketch book in my bag just in case. I try to leave work at the office, but it's not always possible. Sometimes the press harasses me, I think it's because I don't act all self-important, they call me a do-gooder…like that's an insult. I think they want to catch me being bad so they can prove I'm not above the fray or that they're not so bad after all. I don't get that mentality but whatever, I live with integrity so they can follow all they like but they'll be really bored! I'm just an average girl."

"Bella, there is nothing average about you," his voice took on a husky quality, jeez just his voice made me swoon, this is not fair! I laughed it off. "I'm serious! You're such an anomaly."

"Great, now I'm a freak?" I laughed

"That is not what I meant and you know it! Look at what you've done, you've found a way to earn a living by helping others without using those people or manipulating the situation. You're selfless and thoughtful and so damn beautiful." at that he leaned down and captured my lips in a tender kiss. It was soft and gentle and I wanted a lot more, but the kids were right there and it'd be my luck that one of the people around us would recognize me and snap a shot on their cell phones then sell it to the highest bidder. That would suck. There's nothing wrong with kissing Edward, I just like to keep my life private.

He broke off the kiss and rested his head on mine and we watched the kids sleep for a minute, each of us grinning like that proverbial cat that ate the canary. This was quite the weekend and there was still another day left. With that thought I lost the battle with my eyelids. I woke when they called out Crystal Lake and the train slowed to stop. I startled and looked around frantically, Edward laughed at me. We stood and each picked up a child then hurried to the door.

"These two would sleep through a nuclear war!" I said as we transferred them into their booster seats at his car. He laughed and agreed. "Can that really be the time?" I asked as I looked at the dash. It was only 7:30 and it felt like 10. "Man that makes me feel like I'm OLD."

He laughed again, "Well it was an action-packed day."

"No kidding if you could capture that energy Seth could fuel the whole town!" We laughed again. It's so nice to feel so relaxed and genuinely content. I could stay that way if I could've ignored the rest of my life. "Edward, I know you're taking your test this week, have you lined up a job for afterward?"

He sighed, "I wondered when that would come up. I haven't but I'm not in a hurry, I have plenty of savings and I'm trying to focus on getting the kids adjusted to their new life. Also, I'm not taking the test this week, I'm getting the results –I took it two months ago."

I winced; I have so many questions but decided early on to just let him tell me if he wants to. "What was that look, Miss Swan? Hmmm?" he asked playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"First it was that you had to wait two months to know whether you passed or not, that seems like cruel and unusual punishment!" He laughed at the irony. "Also, I was kind of hoping you'd consider working for Eclectic, if not as an employee then at the least on contract." He started to protest talking about mixing friends and work but I continued, "Edward you were there last night. You saw how much I need my friends in my business. I need people I can trust! Are you saying I can't trust you?"

He laughed and shook his head no. "Seriously Edward, I need your help. And the company has enough work to keep you busy fulltime but with our office so close you can choose your hours and be near the kids, or work from home and freelance, but honestly I'm begging here!"

"Who do you use now, what law firm?" Edward asked.

"Volturi, Volturi and Jenks," they're decent enough, no real personality; they're just someone my accountant suggested. At that admission a red flag went off, jeez, that could be a big part of how the missing money didn't come to my attention. Edward caught that too, he quirked a brow at me as I did a face palm. "How big is this net that's been cast to catch my money?"

"Listen, I'll need time to think about it. Knock it off, don't do the puppy dog eyes at me!" he said with a laugh. I kept it up and he studiously ignored my face, which was easy as he was about to pull up his driveway. "You wanna come in and say hi to the folks? Maybe have a drink?"

I laughed, "Actually that sounds really good, and you need help carrying these guys in anyway."

"Plus you've got that pizza for him."

Oh crap, I'd forgotten! "I'm glad you reminded me, I'd have been ticked if these spoiled in the car!"

We carried the kids inside and I left him to get them ready for bed. Meanwhile I put a couple of the pizzas in the Cullens' fridge then ran over to Charlie's to put the others away. No one was around so I quickly freshened up and headed back chez Cullen.

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6  The Juice of the Barley

**A/N - I had previously forgotten to announce that I, sadly, do not own Twilight, Bella's boat or her kick butt business. I do however own 4 kids who make writing rather difficult, but without whom I'd have no material for this plot, which is my own work. If you feel so inclined I'd love to hear your opinions, it's my first time writing fiction so reviews are very welcome. **

If you would like to see Bella's "Irish Rover" you can see my inspiration here:

http:/www **(dot)** sailboatlistings **(dot)** ?db=default&uid=default&view_records=1&ID=18926&mh=1

**Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 6 - The Juice of the Barley (Clancy Brothers and Tommy Makem)**

Back at the Cullens' house I discovered Carlisle and Esme had gone out.

"I wonder if they're out with Hale and Charlie, they were gone when I ran over there, but all the vehicles were in the drive." He just shrugged. I like that about him, he's quiet but not uncomfortably so. I just feel so comfortable around him, it's really odd. He held up a wine bottle in one hand and a beer in the other. I pointed to the beer, it was Honker's Ale, couldn't resist a local brew. He smiled and popped the top for me and handed it over.

I noticed the baby monitor hanging from his hip pocket as he gestured toward the patio door with a brow raised, "Shall we Miss Swan?"

"But of course!" I smiled back as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

He led me over to the chaise on the deck, set down the monitor on the little table beside it, sat back then patted the spot in front of him. I planted myself, once again between his legs and this time I melted back into him sitting with my back against his chest, my head resting against his shoulder, his arms draped around my middle. It was like corresponding pieces, we just fit together.

This was another perfect night. I love June, the evenings are cool but not cold, the air smells like freshly-mown grass, we could hear the frogs in the distance from the river, and once again the stars were very visible in the sky. I couldn't resist the sigh that escaped my lips. I felt him smile against my cheek then he took a long draw from his beer.

"Do you have plans for the Fourth?" I asked him.

"Well, I hadn't given it any thought, that's a couple weeks away..." suddenly I felt silly, what if he didn't want to spend time with me? "Are there any good festivals around? The kids love fireworks, heck, I love them!"

I laughed, "Well then, forget the Fourth, you need to reserve the Third!" he looked at me with an odd expression. "Chicago puts on a great display over Monroe Harbor on the Third. Fortunately for us, that happens to be where I keep our boats!"

"Boats?"

"Remember I mentioned Charlie's fishing boat and my sailboat?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"Well if you want, we could take the kids out sailing that day and return to the harbor for the fireworks. The boat can sleep everyone comfortably, if you want we could stay out there or have a late-night drive back home. Very late, you have to wait for the masses of people to disperse so you can even walk along the shore." I cringed thinking of just how many people line up on the shore, I really don't like crowds! "Gosh I remember being Seth's age staying out on Charlie's old sailboat I'd lay on the deck and watch the fireworks. It was so much fun! I always managed to stay awake but just barely. Then Charlie would tuck me away up in the V berth and the boat would rock me to sleep." I smiled at the fond memory. "If you want, we could invite your folks and Charlie as well as Hale, Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

"Just how big is this boat of yours?"

I laughed, "Umm, big?" It came out as a question so I laughed again. "It's a 39-foot Catalina named 'The Irish Rover,' -"

"For the old song?" He asked and I nodded my affirmative and he smiled.

"Wait, how do you know that song?"

"I might ask you the same, Miss Swan." He said with a smile. "For the record I love those old Irish tunes, when I was a kid Carlisle would play the Clancy Brothers records and they just remind me of good times so when I learned guitar, I made sure to learn some of those old songs."

GAH! Just GAH! "Wait, you play guitar?" Did I mention GAH? I think my brain short-circuited picturing his large, strong hands playing guitar. He nodded and I tried surreptitiously checked my chin to make sure I wasn't drooling. "Will you play for me sometime? I love those old tunes, too, well old and new, I love Irish music. Charlie and I have a long-standing tradition of playing Rummy while singing along with those old Irish records. It's probably one of my favorite things we do together. We get silly and have such a good time, do you play Rummy?"

"I do. And I will definitely play guitar for you, I have to brush up, life the last few years has been chaotic and sadly I've not played often enough. Would it be okay if I brought it with for the fireworks?"

"That'd be fantastic, thank you. And speaking of that night, if you want to invite everyone, we'd all fit nicely for sailing and fireworks, but I think the young adults could either sleep on Charlie's boat, "Slainte," or head back home after the show, leaving two of the staterooms aboard ship for the 'rents. Charlie's could comfortably sleep two or possibly three on his boat. Both could cram an extra person or two if they weren't worried about privacy.

"Usually Charlie and I stay on mine with Alice and Jasper so everyone gets a room, but nothing is written in ever written in stone. I wouldn't mind giving up my cabin for you and the kids, heck I could happily sleep on the deck, as long as I can stay dry, smell the lake air and feel the soft rocking of the boat, I'm all good!"

"I'd love to do that, the kids would, too! But I couldn't let you give up your bed!"

I scoffed, "There's three of you and only one of me, honestly it'd be easier, you can tuck the kids away and come back out to hang with the grown ups without worrying that they'll wake when everyone goes down to bed. There's a plush seat that runs along the galley and dining area, it's about 6' long, I can sleep on that no problem or the dinette converts to another sleeping area. I sleep like a log on the water anyway. It won't put me out, honestly."

He seemed unconvinced but relented with a "well we'll see then." Then changed tact, "Why do you call Rosalie by her last name?"

I chucked, "That's a military thing, I don't even think about it, we all called each other by our last names for so long it just stuck. I suppose I ought to practice calling her Rose or Rosalie - never, ever call her Rosie, it drives her nuts, just to warn you."

He laughed, "Duly noted. I still have a hard time picturing you in the military, would you show me a picture sometime?"

I nodded, "Charlie has one of me in my blues on the wall in his living room, ask him, he'll be thrilled to show you, he's really proud. I guess that having a daughter instead of a son he thought he'd have to go without certain rites of passage. But I ended up a major tom boy so he still got a few."

"Oh really! Like what, pray tell!"

"Nuh uh, I'm not giving away all my secrets, mister. You have to work for some," I said with a smile peeking up at him. His jaw is just so yummy, I love how strong it is, so well-defined and masculine. I wanted to nibble it, but I didn't.

He laughed and kissed my temple. "What about you, I hardly know anything about you. What was it like growing up with Esme and Carlisle for parents. Honestly more often than not I've wished Esme was my mom," I said with a laugh.

"They were great, honestly the Cleavers had nothing on them, though that made it hard on me like I had to live up to their perfection," he said. "I felt so afraid to disappoint them and well, with my marriage falling apart, I felt like a failure and hated to tell them."

"They never said anything but wonderful things about you, honestly they're so very proud."

"I know that NOW, but at the time I was alone so much with just the kids, Tanya ran away long before it was official. I wish I'd seen the writing on the wall, it might've saved the rest of us a lot of heartache," he said with an edge to his voice. "So I was scared to death to tell the couple with the perfect marriage that I'd failed at my own." He laughed a bitter laugh, "But that's the funny thing, when I told them about her leaving and my plans to move near them Mom said 'Oh thank God!' and Carlisle told me how proud he was of me for sticking it out, told me it wasn't my fault that it takes two people to be in a marriage and like I said, Tanya had taken off long before she was gone."

"That woman must be insane! I watch you with those kids and see how much you love them, hell they're not mine and I love them! I can't understand how she could leave any of you, much less all of you!" before I could go on, his lips were back on mine, with an intensity I'd never felt in a kiss. This time it wasn't quick or sweet. It was tortuously slow, full of need and wanting, he nibbled my lips and our tongues tangled sensuously. Suddenly I was burning up, his hands were in my hair, and mine were on his broad, sexy shoulders then rock-hard pecks. We'd both turned a little so I didn't have to twist my neck around, as we tasted and enjoyed one another. After we came up for air he rested his forehead against mine while we struggled to catch our breath.

"Wow!" I said and he chuckled and nodded a little. I'm sure I had a dopey-looking grin on my face, but God help me, I couldn't bring myself to care or try to rearrange my expression.

"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy it is that you're so kind to my kids? You're such a natural with them, you don't even realize how much it means to them, hell, to me! You've already done and planned more for them in the last month than their so-called mother did in the last couple years!"

I blushed, and though it was too dark to see, I bet he felt the heat radiating from my cheeks. What a bitch, it's not like I did all that much for them! We spent a few Saturdays at the park, I went to a couple of Seth's t-ball games and baked cookies once with Emily, if that's more than she did in a year she definitely didn't deserve to keep them.

"Seriously, they need a great role model like you in their lives, to see how women should behave, that they can make a difference in the world! You are truly a remarkable woman, Bella!" I couldn't help myself, I kissed him fervently, thoroughly enjoying the taste of his lips, the beer, a hint of the pizza we'd had for dinner ... he was just so yummy in every way. Seriously the things he said to me... I mean it's flattering for someone to say they think I'm great, but it's on a whole other level for Edward to say he wants his kids to look to me as a good example of what it means to be a woman!"

"I'm serious," he said, "Tanya, well I don't know what I was thinking when I married her. She lured me in with her looks, but her beauty truly is only skin deep." He gave a dark chuckle then continued. "She blindsided me at Columbia when I was too busy with studying to go looking for someone. Hell I barely slept as it was, I was forever at the library or in classes. But Tanya sought me out and she was pretty, but I was so busy I didn't really take time to see the real Tanya. There were signs I can find now with hindsight, but at the time I wasn't looking for them. She wasn't majoring in business, she was majoring in Mrs. She wanted a husband who would be successful and buy her the lifestyle she wanted. We married before I graduated and Seth joined us a year later. She wasn't cut out for motherhood and insisted we hire a nanny. At first I resisted thinking she's home, why wouldn't she look after him since she didn't have a job? But I came home one early one afternoon to find Seth screaming in his crib and her sleeping in our bed, oblivious to his plight! I knew then and there something was very wrong so I hired a nanny to be sure Seth was properly cared for. I thought she might have postpartum depression so I encouraged her to see a doctor. She did and things got a little better but I kept the nanny for my own assurance and we settled into family life. Things were okay, not great but I figured that life with kids would surely change things and tried to adapt. Soon we learned she was pregnant with Emily and I was so happy. Tanya however was frantic with worry over stretch marks and how she'd be able to manage two little ones. I reminded her of our nanny and tried to reassure her. After Emily's birth, Tanya never fully bonded to her. She flat out refused to breast feed, and barely held her. Soon she started going out with friends to lunches and clubs, trying to recapture her youth. That was never my scene and I was working a lot trying to provide for my family. Before long she simply stopped coming home. She kept withdrawing money, so I knew I'd have to stop her from bankrupting me.

"I tried to talk her into coming home but she refused so I had to file for divorce. I hated doing that, I felt like such a failure, splitting my family apart. Now I know she did that, but at the time I felt so terrible about it all. I worked long hours and left my kids with the nanny, then one day I woke up and realized how empty my life had become, that my kids were growing up knowing a stranger I'd hired better than their own mom or dad and that just wasn't acceptable. So I started planning. I called my folks and told them everything and asked would they mind if we moved in with them for a little while we readjusted. They agreed, I soon quit my job and you know the rest of the story."

"So you have full custody? Does she visit them?" I asked as I tried to process all he'd told me.

"She does not visit, in fact she signed away her parental rights," I gasped. "I know, right? I can't understand how she could but then I have no regrets because without her I'd not have Seth and Emily so I can't find it in my heart to regret our relationship. So you see now why I said you've done more for them than she did. It means so much to all of us."

"Well I'm honored to be included in their lives, your life, and that you trust me with them. They're great kids and deserve to be loved and cared for, it's really hard for me to comprehend how she could just leave them. I want you to know I'll be there for them as much as I'm able. Work takes me away sometimes but never for long. I'm basically a homebody but I like my adventures, too."

"Thanks Bella, I don't think you know how much that means to me. They've got my mom, and Lord knows she's a great woman, but they need other women in their lives too. They need to know all women don't leave."

"Just you wait, you have no idea how apeshit Alice is going to go buying clothes and toys for these kids. They say I'm a sucker for kids, but I like to spend time whereas Alice is a shopping addict. We were both only children so we never got to play with little siblings or heck I didn't even have any cousins, so we'll have a blast with them! And I will be there for them unless you tell me to go."

He kissed me again, it was such a sweet kiss. He's always so tender with me, reverent; never pushy and always a gentleman. I love that about him.

Sadly all good things must come to an end, the sound of a throat clearing brought us back to reality and we looked up to see a very pleased-looking Esme standing in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt," her face looked anything but sorry as she grinned at us "but I wanted to invite Bella to join us for brunch tomorrow after Mass."

Edward looked equal parts embarrassed and hopeful. I looked to him and he nodded, which made me smile. "I'd love to, thanks. What time and what should I bring?"

"We usually attend the 9 a.m. Mass at St. Margaret Mary, so how would 11 a.m. sound?" Esme asked.

"Actually that sounds great, I usually go to the 7 a.m. Mass so that will give me time to bake something to bring. How about German Apple Pancake?" Both made yummy sounds at that.

"Sounds great, please make sure to extend the invitation to Charlie and Rose." Esme said. "I really like Rose, she's a sharp cookie! We just got back from having dinner with those two over at the Texas Barbecue tonight."

"Yum! I love that place! I'm glad Rose got to eat there, she was always complaining that her last base was in the middle of nowhere and the only good food around was a little dive just outside the gate. They had great Italian food, but the only other things were fast food and Rose hates to eat junk food, well unless it's onion rings! The girl's a sucker for onion rings." They chuckled. "She'll have fun getting to sample all the ethnic food around the Chicago-land area."

"So what did you two kids get up to today?" She asked with a little teasing tone to her voice.

"Bella makes quite the tour guide. She took us to Millennium Park where we had a gourmet lunch of pb&j sandwiches cut into various shapes along with grapes, apples, juice boxes and Twinkies for dessert!"

Esme laughed, "I bet those sandwiches were a hit!"

"Oh yeah, Seth loved that his dinosaurs could fight and the strawberry jelly looked like blood." She laughed again as I explained.

"We went to Navy Pier. Did you know there's a kids' museum there?" Esme shook her head no. "It's really cool, I'm sure the kids will tell you all about it tomorrow. Anyway, we headed over to her showroom afterwards."

"Isn't it amazing? She really found a niche there and she's so talented!" I was getting embarrassed so I spoke up.

"They hadn't had real pizza so I had to correct that heinous atrocity." They both laughed.

"Oh man! How did I live before tasting that?" Edward was teasing me but good pizza is serious business. "All kidding aside, I think it is the best I've had. Bella here was kind enough to bring one home for you and Dad."

"Thanks sweetie! You know how Carlisle loves that pizza." I nodded.

"Well since it's getting late, I think I better head back to Charlie's and see how he and Hale ... err. I mean Rose, are getting along."

"Bella before you head out, I talked with Sue Clearwater, I hope you don't mind, I gave her your cell number, she said she'll call you Monday to chat."

"Thanks so much, Esme! I really appreciate your help." See, why can't my mom be like her? Oh crap, my mom I meant to call her this morning. Oh well, perhaps tomorrow.

As I moved to get up Edward held my elbow to be sure I didn't fall then spoke. "Let me walk you back, I would hate to have the boogeyman get you." I laughed and thanked him, meanwhile silently thanking Esme for raising such a gentleman. As if she could read my mind she smirked at me. It's not like I could say retaliate for it either, she'd busted us smooching in the dark on her back deck!

It's good Edward walked me back, not only did I get a nice parting kiss, but he saved me from snapping my ankle. I had stepped funny and started to fall but he caught me and helped me stay upright. It's super dark back here, the neighborhood is tucked away and very woodsy. I love how secluded and beautiful it is. If you didn't know to look for the neighborhood, you'd miss it. The houses are spaced out a bit, too, which is nice. I don't understand why people pay so much money to buy a huge house when they can hear their neighbors talking in their home.

We parted ways and I had very pleasant dreams that night.


	7. Chapter 7  Into The Mystic

Chapter 7 - Into The Mystic (Van Morrison)

Sunday was a whirlwind of activity. Charlie and Rose were up early with me to attend Mass. It was really nice to have company in my pew. It's also nice to have friends who understand and even share my faith and how important it is to me. I don't think I'd have had the idea to start my business had I not been taught to serve others, nor would I have overcome all the obstacles without my faith and constant stream of prayers, particularly the Rosary. Lots of people think it's babbling or don't understand the value, but to me it's a meditation of the life of Christ, nothing makes me quit my pity parties like meditating on the Sorrowful Mysteries. Contemplating the events of the suffering of Jesus puts everything in perspective for me, like how can I worry about this when He went through that? Suddenly nothing seems like that big of a deal any more. At least that's what it does for me. I pray daily and use my Rosary as often as possible, though sometimes I'm not able to finish it in one sitting. I figure God understands, He's the one who set this work before me, so He knows how busy I am. But it's good for me to take the time out because it calms me, and boy do I need calm these days.

After Mass we changed into jeans and I set about peeling apples for the pancake. Normally this is the time I'd start saying the Rosary, I normally do it using my fingers while I work because I can't sit still for long and I always lose count on the beads. Instead I visited with Rose while she told me about her plans for her big move. Her folks weren't thrilled when she called but she thinks they expected it anyway. She's lived all over the world so they should be grateful she's on the same continent, at least that's her take on it. I wonder why they're concerned when they're never home anyway.

Rose is hoping I can make time to help her hunt for a house. I reminded her mine will be empty for a while but she says she wants her own since she's staying, that she's had to move so often it'll be great to get her stuff out of storage and really make a home. I forgot that feeling of living like a nomad, only bringing the basics, living minimally.

She's the one who taught me to get a storage unit and send cool things I found on my travels to be stored away for later. I used one of the sheds in Charlie's yard and would send stuff to Charlie to cram away in there. When I returned home I was stunned by all I'd gathered in my 4 years of travels, that was the first step in deciding to try my hand with Eclectic. My apartment was furnished with so many things from so many places and I was surprised at how many went together so nicely. Even though they came from very different places and cultures, they blended nicely. Everyone who came over remarked at how cool my place was, how comfortable it felt, how surprised they were that all those colors just went together. So of course I would help Hale pull her own pieces together to make a permanent home. I'm just so glad it'll be here with me!

Charlie joined us as I finished mixing the batter. Of course he had to steal one of my sugar and cinnamon-coated apple slices. What is it with people and chopped food? Apples sit on the counter and spoil but the minute I've washed, peeled and cut one, they can't be resisted. He plopped down on the other stool at the kitchen island looking rather uncomfortable.

"So Bells, I was talking with Esme about this nurse you mentioned, I think it's a great idea. It turns out I used to know her. She's a widow, her husband was Harry Clearwater, from the station. He died on the job in that warehouse fire a few years back. I didn't know him really well, he was on a different shift, but he was a good man. I feel better knowing a little something about the woman who will possibly be living here."

"Wow, small world, eh?" He nodded "I'm relieved to know that you'll feel more comfortable with her, it helps to know where a bit about her life and that she understands where we're coming from as well."

"Where do you think we should put her, we only have three bedrooms?"

"Don't worry Dad, I'm sure Sue will need a little time to get things together if she is planning to work with us, she's supposed to call me tomorrow. In the meantime, Rose was just saying she's hoping to go house hunting this week, if the time overlaps and we need Rose's room, she can stay at my house or else we can bunk together. Don't worry about it, we'll all be fine." He nodded.

"I hate that I'll need someone here. I mean I feel fine, but I know things are off. I hate to be a burden, Bells. Why don't you two stay at your house once Sue comes to stay, we'll be okay and your home is so close anyway, you're only 5 minutes away."

"That's true Dad, I'm sure she'd take great care of you, and I'm grateful that you're accepting this help even though things seem okay now, it's better for us to adapt now, before things really change. As for me living away, I just feel like this is the place I need to be, if either of us needs space, I'll stay there, but you're important to me and I want to be sure you're getting everything you need. You've taken care of me your whole life, now it's my turn to return the favor."

He could tell my mind was made up so he left it alone. "Besides, Carlisle mentioned that propper nutrition can make a huge difference on this issue so I can't leave you here to nuke hot pockets! You've got to be the world's only fireman who can't cook!"

We all laughed, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, fuzzball. I was always the favorite on shift because I'd happily do the dishes as long as I got to eat the meals," he teased, I love when he gets silly with movie quotes, it's sort of our thing, it's our humor. Sometimes others don't get it and either think we're nuts or else get insulted thinking we're calling them names, whereas I know Charlie was quoting Star Wars.

"Firemen live large, that's for sure! Shift meals are some of the tastiest things I've eaten. Each man has his specialties and they take turns cooking." I told Hale. "Dad's thing is making fish. Everyone loves it because he catches them himself so it's always fresh. I could never stand eating fish, I like shellfish but that's pretty much it. Ironic huh? Everyone else falls over themselves to get at Dad's freshly-caught salmon and perch but I gag when I just smell it." We all laughed. "Of course it didn't help when he would put the fish head on my plate with a cracker in its mouth, I think it scarred me for life!"

We all laughed hard as Rose started singing that stupid old Fish Heads song, "Fish heads, fish heads, roly poly fish heads, fish heads, fish head eat them up, yum!"

"Bells you always were a good sport! Even then you laughed and dumped it in the trash. I love that about you kid, you're such a sweet person." I started to get misty so I turned around to place the apples into the cast iron pan then poured the batter over it. I groaned as I lifted the heavy pan into the oven.

"Hey Swan, if your dad doesn't cook and Renee's cooking is the stuff nightmares are made of, where on Earth did you learn to cook so well?" Charlie and I laughed at that, remembering some of Renee's worst concoctions. Sometimes it wouldn't have been so bad but it looked like someone vomited in a bowl. It's really hard to make yourself eat something that looks so horrible.

"Self preservation, my dear friend. I had great motivation to learn, if I didn't cook I had to eat their cooking! Also my Granny Swan was a great cook, she taught me quite a bit about baking, the rest is just following recipes."

"You sell yourself short, Bells. You have a flair for cooking, you take care to do things just so and that makes a difference." Charlie said, making me blush.

It's true, I do love to make things look nice. I mean even with stuff like this oven pancake, I took time to arrange the top layer of apples, trying to make it look as nice as possible. Pretty food just tastes better.

"Hey Hale! Have you got any favorite meals I can make for you this week? I can pick up the ingredients tomorrow while I'm out and about." She just shook her head and said whatever I make would be fine.

Later we headed over to the Cullen's with me hauling my gigantic cast-iron frying pan full of goodness, feeling silly having to wear my oven mtts, but hey that sucker was hot. When Edward opened the door, looking mighty fine I must say, he called out behind him, "Hot stuff comin' through" then quietly added, "and she's carrying a pan." I smiled and winked at him.

Charlie cleared his throat and Rose broke the tension by laughing and saying hi to everyone. Don't get me wrong, Charlie likes Edward, I think he's having a hard time knowing he won't be around forever to look out for me. And he's still feeling awkward about how Edward found him the other day.

I walked into the kitchen and set the pan down on a trivet, I swear my forearms groaned, that sucker was heavy! The kids came charging over to hug me talking over one another about our outing yesterday. They were still dolled up from church and looking too precious for words. Seth had plaid shorts with a polo and Emily was wearing a sweet pink plaid dress with a small shrug over it. She had accessorized with a matching purse and pink patent leather Mary Janes, while Seth had shed his shoes asap and was running around barefoot.

Everything was ready to go so we said a quick grace and dug into the food. Everything was absolutely delicious. There was a chorus of yummy sounds around the table, and I swear Edward sounded like he was having an orgasm as he ate the the food I'd brought. That made me feel really pleased, turned on, but pleased. He caught me watching and winked, which naturally made me blush. Man I hate how easily I blush. Of course that made him chuckle a little.

We all had a really nice meal and the men did the cleanup because the women had cooked. Hale liked this because she hadn't cooked but the men wouldn't let her help. We headed out to the back deck and watched the kids play as we all enjoyed the beautiful day. I was leaning against the railing and could feel Edward's eyes on me. As I turned my head to look I busted him staring at my bottom and it was his turn to blush, but he didn't look away he just smiled and shrugged as if to say can you blame me? That made me smile too. I work hard to have my body look like this, I know my backside is tight! I attend Pilates class 3 times a week with Renee, it's our mother-daughter bonding time. I also run, Rollerblade and hike at area forest preserves with Emmett when we have time. Emmett has a giant black lab named Bono, who likes to keep us company on our journeys. Actually he's sort of the office pet at this point, Bono has his own bed in Emmett's office and he greets anyone who comes into the office with a sniff, tail wag and, if they check out okay, a small lick to the back of their hand. Bono likes most people, but if he doesn't like them he watches them until they leave, not looking menacing, just watching then he escorts them out. It's rather amusing and he's quite spoiled as everyone sneaks him treats and toys.

That dog is a sweet big lug. He makes me want one of my own, but right now life is just too hectic, I wouldn't have time to dedicate to training a dog and I refuse to have one of those little yippy ones women carry in their purses. Nope, not me, when I get a dog it'll be a beefy one, like a yellow lab, rottweiler or doberman. I was going to get a Vizsla for Charlie but his hunting days are clearly in the past and those dogs have to hunt. You can't get one and not exercise it daily and hunt it regularly, it's like catching a wild bird and clipping its wings. Damn it! Charlie is losing another of his beloved hobbies to illness. I really have to make sure he can get out and enjoy what he is able to do before things get worse. At that thought Charlie walked out and stood next to me.

"Hey Dad." I leaned into him a little and he smiled then put his arm around me.

"Hey Pal-ee Girl." That was his nickname for me when I was a little girl. That made me smile too.

"You up for some fishing next weekend?" That question seemed to surprise him.

"What gives, you hate fishing!" he said.

"No I don't...you know I love being on the water." He laughed and gave me a look. "Alright fine, I don't love going out in your boat to go salmon fishing but I do love being with you on the water. Anyway, Edward mentioned that Seth really wants to go fishing. What would you say to all of us going out for the day sometime soon?"

His face brightened and he turned to Edward, "You like to fish?" Edward kind of shrugged his shoulders and said he'd give it a try. Charlie seemed pleased to have a potential fishing buddy, though I think Seth would end up being more of a buddy to him than Edward. They decided Friday would probably be a good day since Edward was taking his test Wednesday. He would probably need a day to recover between.

"Ya know, next Sunday is Father's Day, is that something you'd rather do then?" I know Carlisle knows his way around the boat and lake, I would feel okay having him take the boys out. "We girls could hang out here and make a feast for when you all returned, then cook your haul. But you have to clean it, I draw the line at handling slimy fish guts!" Everyone laughed.

Esme loved the idea as did Carlisle. I looked to Edward and he looked at me like I was a dream-come-true. It was endearing and yet made me feel uncomfortable. Did I overstep my boundary? It didn't seam like a huge offering. It made me want to hunt down his ex and smack her because the simple offer was like food to a starving man? He smiled and agreed it'd be a great idea. Then he called the kids over to tell them.

Emily didn't look very happy so I squatted down to see why.

"I don't wanna go fishing, Bewwa," she pouted. I chucked a little and told her that she and I would do a secret project for her daddy that day and she perked right up. Man what a cute kid! I'll have to ask Esme what Edward's favorite treat is so Emily and I can bake it for her. As I turned to head over by Esme, I caught Edward's eye and he winked again so I smiled and headed to his mom's side. As it turns out his favorite is simply chocolate cake with chocolate frosting - easy breezy. That'll be a great project with Emily.

As we were getting ready to leave Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into the den, away from the crowd and pulled me into a heated kiss.

"I have wanted to do that all day," he said with a devious smile. "Thanks for your idea of fishing, Seth is so excited, and for smoothing things over with Emily. She just adores you."

"Well the feeling is mutual. She and I will have fun don't worry about a thing."

We kissed again, then I spoke. "I better get back and you, sir, have two young people who need your attention and I have to go clean my house and pack up some things since I'll be staying at Charlies for the foreseeable future."

He smiled at me, kissed my nose and patted my ass as I walked out of the room. I jumped so he laughed some more.

I spent the afternoon gathering up some things from my house then we had a mellow evening back at Charlie's. True to her word, Esme showed up with Edward carrying a ton of groceries. That woman doesn't do anything halfway. She had everything I'd need to make a list of meals she planned and included the recipes so I would be able to follow it. She's so thoughtful and generous, she refused to accept payment for the food. Edward and Charlie carried in the groceries and I put them away as Esme went over her list. As they headed out again, Edward gave me a quick peck on the lips before leaving. I think kissing Edward might be my new favorite pastime. Rose quirked an eyebrow at me and gave me a thumbs-up, which made me giggle. I suppose having Hale here is what it would be like to have a sister. It's fun to have someone there to tease and goof around, but also to help with the work. She jumped right in and helped put all the groceries away.

We had a quiet evening, watching TV and chilling out together. Before I headed to bed Charlie spoke up. "Bells, I've been thinking about tomorrow. Are you heading straight to the police department or to the office first?"

"Actually I think Rose and I should head to the store first, she needs to be ready to roll before the press can catch wind of anything. We'll outfit her and give her time to prepare before I call them. Wait, should I call them or would it be better to go in?"

"Go in, I think. I mean you might not want to tip off the damn crook, so if you go there first you might have more of an element of surprise."

Charlie's right, I hadn't thought about secrecy. I hate to sneak around. I can't understand why people would want to act that way, it complicates things so much. If you just live right you don't have to worry about being busted in wrong-doing or for not remembering your own lie.

I sighed feeling the enormity of it hit me again. This had been such a good weekend, I'd kept thoughts of it at bay as much as possible. Now it seemed to wash back over me, covering me in a sense of dread and sadness. "Do you think they'll be able to recover the money? Or at the very least trace where it went?" I asked Charlie and Hale.

"No idea, kid, but we'll figure it out," Charlie answered, then pulled me in for a hug. "You work so hard to help people I hate that someone took advantage of your good nature. We'll get to the bottom of this, try not to worry too much."

"It really is frustrating. I'm wondering so many things. First is who did this, second is how can I get the money where it fucking belongs and if I can't get that back to them should I issue checks for the difference since it wasn't the people's fault? Also, how long has this gone on? I mean my profits would be the same regardless because the correct amount was withdrawn even though the whole amount wasn't received by the artisans. See that shook me at first thinking I built a house of cards, but I know what we've got is solid and will only get better as we add clothing and normal retail housewares lines. I know this is good, I just feel like crap that it's being undermined." They seemed to sense that I needed to vent.

"Girl I wondered when you'd snap. You've been too calm all weekend long!" Rosalie knows me so well. "Someone ripped you off, you have a right to be pissed. Let it out."

That made me laugh, "You know me righteous indignation fuels my creativity. We'll get to the bottom of this, but I needed this weekend to hit the reset button, so to speak. I had to let everything sink in and just process it, but now that I have, I am angry and will use my resources to find out what happened and make sure justice prevails."

"Damn that's funny, you sound like Captain America or something." She laughed at me. "I know what you mean, just your wording made me laugh. We'll stop whoever this is."

"See that's another thing, I don't know if it's one person or a conspiracy. As I was building my business a lot of the hires were people other employees knew. There were hardly any cold hires, everyone was sent by someone and that feeds my paranoia in this. There's a big part of me that wants to go "Off with their heads" and just fire everyone, but there's no justice in that either. Those people have felt like a family to me, that's what hurts. I mean I trusted these people to have my back and I've taken care of everyone. I pay well, am fair when they need time off or special favors, I throw parties and occasionally even spring for lunch and yet someone felt like it'd be fine to take more from me, to rip me off. Rather not me, they ripped off the workers and that just isn't cool!"

Now I was working myself up, but I need to be worked up. I needed the anger and adrenaline to help me think more clearly. But being keyed up is not conducive to a good night's sleep, and I'm not very productive if I don't sleep so I decided to go take a nice warm bath. I grabbed a glass of wine, my phone, and a pillar candle then headed up to the tub.

The sight before me is a reminder that there will be sacrifices in the future, one of which is that I will miss my house. This tub is one of those shower-tub combos and while it's clean it is not terribly deep or comfy. I may have to keep regular dates with my own bathtub while I stay here because honestly this will be fine for tonight but won't cut it in the stressful days to come. I lit the candle, turned out the light and nestled in and grabbed my phone to play some music, but as I started to scroll though my playlist it rang with an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Edward. I'm sorry, am I calling too late?"

"Hey. No, it's fine I'm just taking a bath."

He let out a low moan and I chuckled, gee maybe now would be a good time to get one of those brain-to-mouth filters! "Sorry, I'll let you go," he said sounding very uncomfortable.

"No, no, honestly it's fine. I'm glad you called."

"Really?"

"Yep," I said, popping the p. "So was there a particular reason for this call or were you simply calling to chat?"

"Both really. First things first, I am calling to tentatively accept your offer to work for Eclectic."

"Fantastic! But why tentative?" I asked.

"Well you know that I want to be available to my kids, I learned my lesson about working long hours so I wanted to be sure that I wouldn't be expected to be there for 12-hour days."

"No, nothing like that. I'd be willing to let you set your own hours. Since you're the first lawyer I'd be hiring directly, I mean are you considering doing freelance instead?"

"I think I'd rather work for you at the moment, if that's alright."

"That's great, what I started to say was since we always had an out-of-house legal team, I have no idea what you need so you're essentially your own boss there. I trust you to make decisions about what is needed and if you find you are swamped by the workload, say so and we'll hire more help. That legal team was overpriced and under performing anyway, this is a chance to improve everything so don't worry about speaking up about what wasn't working or what you need. I'm super jazzed that you're gonna do this!"

"Well I have a few other concerns," he said. "I mean, I hate to be presumptuous, but I really like you Bella, I'd like to have the opportunity to see where this can go, but mixing business and pleasure doesn't seem like such a good idea to me."

I gulped and my voice quivered a little from nerves as I spoke, "I really like you too, Edward. So much. And your kids, I simply adore them. I'd like to see where this goes, too. But that's just it. I already trust you, and I'm not a hands-on manager, which I guess is part of the problem with the missing money situation. I hire people who are good at their jobs and expect them to do them without me breathing down their necks. If you're worried about being annoyed with me as a boss, don't be, or better yet, call Alice and ask her opinion. She's my best friend and has been my employee for 4 years now. She still calls me out on my personal crap but we don't fight about work or get awkward about personal stuff on the job. I have my own work to do I don't need to be managing yours as well. You follow me?"

"Yeah, I get it, and frankly I'm relieved, it sounds ideal as long as you're not worried."

"Nope, nada. If you can manage the work you're given in 30 hours I'm not going to insist you be there an extra 10 twiddling your thumbs, however if you find you can't finish in a reasonable amount of time, speak up so we can hire help. Work is supposed to support your life not become it. At least that's how I feel. I work to support myself not the other way around. Also our work environment is really casual, dress comfortably, obviously if you've got meetings or a court date then dress as you would, but also, if the kids are off school and know to behave, they can come in with you, or you can work from home if your workload allows it. Eclectic is a family, we're all in it together."

"Well that's a relief, sounds great, especially after my last job, I averaged 60-70 hours a week. I was paid well for that but it was too much for a single father." Edward said.

"I can see how it would be hard. Charlie's job was like that, he worked 24-hour shifts, so while he was at the station I was at Renee's or a friend's house. Had she not stayed local when she left he'd have had a hard time remaining a fireman," I said. "I know how hard it was for him to be a single dad, I tried hard to help where I could, like cooking and cleaning."

"It's the little things that add up, I mean I love my kids and would do anything for them, sometimes they need things and I have no clue how to go about making them happen. That's where having a partner would be great. I mean I never really got one because Tanya never took on the role of mother, so all the decisions all their needs fell to me. I guess that's why I'm so grateful to have my mom and dad, they've helped me so much. The pressure is so much less, I just hate to introduce more stress in the form of a job, just as I'm finally getting a handle on things."

"That's where I was coming from, and I mean it, if the work is too much you have to speak up, this is new territory for the company, we pay a whole lot for the legal services we've had so don't worry about expenses adding up to bring on extra people, even if it's just for projects, we can outsource projects, get an intern or even hire you a secretary. Once you pass the test, we'll fire that firm and get you set up. I'm sure it'll be a mess to start with but in the long run you'll run it better than all of those bozos combined."

"Wow, I've got to say your faith in my abilities is both flattering and scary, you've never seen my work, how can you believe so firmly?"

"Well I know you have integrity, I've seen it in how you handle your family, you've got a great work ethic I know because of the hours you kept and based upon Esme's boasting about you over the years I know a little more than you think about your work abilities, and I dunno how to put it, but I genuinely trust you and know you'll look out for me, I mean Eclectic. And that means a great deal to me. Eclectic is my own little missionary project. It's a hand up for people rather than a hand out. We do what we can to allow the people to earn a decent living for themselves and their families. Thanks to the exorbitant amounts people are willing to pay at the Mart, we're able to really help them and earn a living for ourselves and the other employees. You add the new lines Alice and I are working on and well, it's gonna help a lot more people and earn a lot more money."

"Which new lines?"

"This is something I'm very excited about, I spent a lot of time, energy and money investing in some new clothing and house-ware lines. Most of the merchandise we sell in the store is made on contract by artisans, and they're things for the home. These new lines are clothes and household items with our ethnic flare and they'll be made in plants in Kenya, Latvia, Estonia, and Indiana. That's where the expense has come in to play, equipping these places, we're working on hiring people and so on. We're bringing jobs where they're desperately needed and the clothing lines will sell in major retailers. My favorite being Target."

He laughed at that, "Target?"

"What? Are you a snob, Edward Cullen?"

"No I'm just a little surprised. I was married to a woman who refused to be seen in things more than once and everything had to have a label. She never spared a thought for the cost of things or that it meant I'd have to work more to pay for it," he said. "So when I talk to you, the owner of a big-time company and a graduate of the Art Institute, and you say you love Target, it surprised me, that's all."

I laughed. "Have you met me and my dad? I'm a blue-collar girl through and through. I just happened to have worked hard and earned a lot of money, but that doesn't mean I have changed, it just means I get to pursue more of my dreams. Gimme a pair of jeans and a hoodie with my combat boots any day and I'm a happy girl. But the cool thing about Target is that I can help others make a fashion statement without breaking their banks. I like that I can help people stretch their hard-earned money and even create new jobs in this lackluster economy."

"See that's what's so cool about you, you're not saying look at me, look at what I can make, you're worried that the people have jobs and the consumers can afford it."

"I'm just glad I can help, it's not about me, I'm just the grease that helps others do their thing and earn a living," I said. "I'm grateful to be able to have the opportunity."

"Speaking of opportunities, thanks for hiring me, I'm looking forward to helping you with these projects," he said. We went on to establish his salary and the priority projects, then decided it'd probably be a good idea to hire an assistant for him. Good thing I own the building, we'll probably have him take over one of the other business suites it'll give him some autonomy and provide a professional environment.

"Well this is the first business meeting I ever had in the bathtub!" I said with a giggle. He groaned again. "I better get out, I'm turning into a prune."

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams," he said with a smile in his voice.

"You too, Edward, I'll talk to you soon."


	8. Chapter 8  Rising of the Moon

Chapter 8 - Rising of the Moon (Clancy Brothers with Tommy Makem)

Monday flew by in a flurry of activity. I started Monday with Hale picking up an i-phone and Mac notebook, then called maintenance to have them ready the office suite for Edward. They assured me it would be freshly-painted, with the hardwood floors and all amenities clean and ready by Wednesday, when the furniture I'd ordered from our warehouse would be delivered.

I picked some large furniture pieces from our line to furnish the office and conference room, all the pieces were massive, mission style pieces, Amish-made oak pieces stained dark with a very modern and masculine look about them. They would contrast beautifully with the amber/honey-color I selected for the walls as well as the forest-green, plush leather executive chair, and the gorgeous leather accent chairs. These were all forest green leather with nail-head details made in Italy. I couldn't help but picture how hot Edward would look in them then shook my head to continue in my mission because I didn't have time for daydreams.

I picked smaller-scale furniture for the reception area, and thought a lighter-colored stain on the wood offered a less imposing first impression, though I stuck with the hand-made mission-style theme as it is very practical and offers clean lines. For seating, I chose whiskey-colored cloth chairs and chose to have the room painted a much lighter color, something reminiscent of parchment or an aged map. I suppose if I had to name the theme it'd be "Black and Tan" the yummy drink creation that is half Guinness and half Harp. Yum! I sent my assistant to measure the windows and order simple roman shades to match the wall colors as I really wanted to keep the lines clean and simple. She had no idea what why we were outfitting the office, but didn't seem too curious about it. I hate this business of not knowing who I can or cannot trust. It feels like sneaking but I keep reminding myself that I am, in fact, the boss and everyone doesn't have to know everything about everything. Things can be on a need-to-know basis and it's okay to keep some things secret.

I felt confident Edward would like this office, especially with one of the best perks being the view of the lake out the window. Behind the building you could see the lake from Three Oaks Recreation Area. It's simply beautiful. I picked this building for that very reason, we don't really get a lot of visitors in the office, so I could have headquarters in an out-of-the way location and I knew I wanted it to be in this area. It had to be close to home and have a beautiful environment. I found both here, it's a less-than 10-minute drive to work and has a lake just outside the window. It was a great find, and when I occasionally have to work in the city, the train station isn't much further up the road in Crystal Lake. All said, it works beautifully for me. It will work nicely for Edward too, for those same reasons. Plus, if he decides to put Emily in preschool, there's a very nice one just up the road, it's one a lot of employees use and recommend.

By noon Monday as I was finished planning and ordering furniture for Edward's office, then turned to more pressing matters. I waited to hear from Rose and Emmett to see that they had matters in hand before I got the documentation from Emmet then went to pick up Charlie and headed to the Lake in the Hills Police Department.

What a mess that was. Officer Black was very *cough* attentive to me. It was making Charlie chuckle at me because he could see how uncomfortable his attention made me. I think Charlie also liked that he is a cop and could take care of his little girl, but Charlie and I have an understanding, he understands I'm a big girl and take care of myself and usually everyone else around me, and in turn, I don't tease him about all the women with fireman complexes. Lord knows I had to rescue him a time or twenty when women would attach themselves to him!

But I digress ... Had I not just spent an amazing weekend with Edward and his kids, I might have found this flattering. I mean Officer Black, or Jake as he told me to call him, is very tall and built, with a handsome, albeit young-looking face, and his smile is very warm and dazzlingly white against his tan skin. The man was a fine specimen, but there was no way he'd have a chance now that I'd had a taste of Edward Cullen's lips and a glimpse into his life. I gently returned his focus to the plight of Eclectic and what we'd found so far. He looked really angry and said he'd do all he could. I explained that we have others on the case in-house to seek out the damages and try to find the rats, but we needed him to help us find out who is behind this and to try and get the money back. He said it was doubtful we could get the money back if the money is offshore, but with any luck a judge could force restitution payments. I decided then and there that to make sure the people got the money that I could pay them the difference of what I'd planned to pay versus what they got and would hope in the long run the money was returned. It was like paying twice for the same goods and later others would tell me that the people didn't know the difference but I did and I like to live my life with integrity. I just hoped the missing money would be isolated and didn't go all the way back, I might not have enough capital if that was the case. I mean the business has done really well and I invested my money well, I live in a mostly frugal way, but if this goes all the way back then I'd have to find another solution.

In the meantime, Jake suggested we continue on with business as usual without changing things up just yet, so we could keep the crooks from knowing we were coming for them. Jake would chase the paper trail with the banks to find out where the money had gone, which would hopefully lead to finding out who was behind this. He said he'd call later this week, that I'd hear from him by close-of-business Friday. I made sure he had my cell and would use that as we're keeping the cards so close to the chest, also made sure that he knew that I wasn't interested in dating him.

He wasn't pleased, however after learning about my biz, he told me about his tribe in Washington state and how they carved wooden figurines and totems as well as the intricate beading women did on garments. This is how my business has grown since the beginning, word of mouth is an amazing thing. So I left there with a lead on new connections in the form of the phone number of his father, the chief, Billy Black. I would definitely follow up on this, I could see a few of my clients being very excited if we offered a totem pole or three in the Mart. It'd be such a cool garden sculpture, I mean I've seen statues and those chainsaw sculptures, why not an authentic totem? And who knows, maybe a line of jewelery with their carvings would catch on? You just never know.

Rather than head back to the office, I went to Charlie's to try and relax with my usual baker's therapy. I felt like that Far Side comic with the kid who asks to be excused from class because his brain was full. I called my assistant to tell her I was attending family matters and wouldn't be back in, also called Emmett and Rose to be sure he could drop her home after work. They decided they'd come in for dinner so we could discuss what Jake had said.

Just as I was parking at the house Sue Clearwater rang my cell. Charlie headed up for a nap and Sue and I chatted for a bit and both could tell this would work beautifully. She said she'd drop by in about an hour so we could go over our concerns and expectations. She's a no-nonsense lady and I really, really like that about her.

I'd noticed Edward's Volvo in the Cullens' driveway and I thought perhaps Emily might like to help me bake so I sent Edward a text. He'd called back and I could hear Emily cheering in the background. He said that was perfect because he had to take Seth to t-ball practice and Esme wasn't home yet, I'd saved Emily from having to go with them. I quickly changed into yoga pants and a tank top before Edward dropped Emily off. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before heading out. I totally understood, the kids were right there, but damn he looked really good in his khaki shorts and black t-shirt, and the Yankee's cap he sported backward on his head made me want to yank him back and kiss him properly. I'd have to get that man a better ball cap soon, though. Wearing a Yankee's hat around Chicago might cause him some trouble, well at least it wasn't a Packer's hat! Oh crap, he grew up outside of Milwaukee, I hope he's not into the Packers, Charlie is a hard-core Bears fan. I had better make sure I find out, and soon!

Emily was so hyped to be able to cook with me that her enthusiasm helped me to settle down from my day. We decided to bake cookies. Since Sue was coming in a bit, I decided to cheat a little. I always kept a sugar cookie mix on hand because sometimes you just have to cut corners. We cut out more dinosaurs for Seth, hearts and flowers for Emily, as well as some other shapes she'd determined who would get which ones. It was really cute.

While they baked we planned our Sunday baking for her daddy. She loved the idea of making chocolate cupcakes with chocolate frosting so she could add sprinkles and decorate them for her daddy. I told her we could add ice cream to that list on Sunday and she about lost her mind. By the time all the cookies had cooled and had mixed up our icing, Sue was knocking at the door. After greeting Sue I showed Emily what to do and sat with Sue at the kitchen island so we could watch over her as we spoke.

I learned Sue would be an excellent choice, she's independent and intelligent. She was concerned though because we had no way of knowing how long she would need to stay with us and she rented a small apartment since her kids had grown up and moved out on their own. Her son, Paul, lives in the city and her daughter, Leia, lives locally. Sue's concern was that her money would be eaten up paying for an apartment she'd not be living in but didn't want to pay storage for her stuff. The three of us walked out to the now vacant shed that I'd used for storage while away in the Air Force and offered it to her to use. She seemed really happy. I assured her we're easy people and if, God-forbid, her time with us was short for whatever reason we'd not shoo her out immediately. Why should she pay rent there and live here or pay for storage when this was clean, dry and free? It seemed a no-brainer and Sue, thankfully, agreed.

We went back inside so Emily could finish decorating the cookies and chatted more about salary and expectations. I offered to pay the fee for breaking her lease since she wouldn't have done that without us and she seemed relieved. She said she could begin moving this weekend as she had to wait for her son to help Saturday. I offered my help, the truck has moved plenty of people over the years, and though I didn't tell her, I bet we could get Emmett and Edward to help as well. I know Charlie would pitch in, too. I'd remind Rose of her options to either bunk with me or stay at my house.

I also learned that her daughter, Leia, was looking for work and had gone to school for business at Northern Illinois University. She was currently waiting tables as no one is really hiring right now with the economy sucking as badly as it does right now. I told her to give Leia my cell number, didn't give specifics but I'm thinking I may need a new assistant since I hired the accountant firm on my current assistant's recommendations. If Leia and I mesh I could definitely see hiring her, especially if she's anything like her mom. Plus we both have that whole daughters of a fireman bond. I also liked that Sue didn't ask on Leia's behalf, it just came up in conversation that she was looking for work in her field. It would be great to have an assistant with a degree in business and it'd be loads better than waiting tables so we'd both win, if everything goes well, that is. Can't get ahead of myself.

Sue left and Emily and I cleaned up the kitchen. Boy there were sprinkles everywhere, I even had to vacuum the floor! Afterward we started making dinner. Spaghetti and meatballs. Esme sure knows Charlie's tastes! He'd be thrilled to have this dinner, and I'd been meaning to ask for her meatball recipe for a while, so it was great that she'd made up that menu plan with recipes for me. I made a nice green salad and Emily helped me make some garlic bread to round out the meal.

I sent Edward a text to invite him as well. He was thrilled, apparently Esme and Carlisle had plans for dinner and he was going to just order pizza. It was a lot of fun to make a nice big meal for everyone with my little sidekick.

Good thing Charlie's dining room table extends! Emily and I set it up with a table cloth and the good dishes that had been Charlie's mom's. I loved those plates, they're nothing special in the way the world views things like that, but to me they were a sweet reminder of leisurely lunches with my Grandma. Emily had fun folding the cloth napkins (I always use cloth napkins, why waste resources) into fans and placing a napkin ring on the end while I set out the utensils and glasses. I hadn't hosted a dinner party for a long time, this would be fun!

Emmett and Rose arrived first and, thank goodness, had stopped at the liquor store on the way. Rose, bless her heart, had noticed I was low on wine and grabbed me some yummy chianti, whereas Emmett brought a 12-pack of 312, another Chicago brew. Edward would enjoy that too.

I knew Rose and Emmett had arrived when Bono charged in and headed straight to Emily and gave her a smooch then plopped on the floor, belly-up, looking for a good tummy rub.

"Bell-ee button, something smells way too good to be true!" Emmett boomed as Rose said, "I swear I floated in here on the scent!"

Emily laughed hard as she pet the dog and said, "Silly Rosalie, you're not floating!" And we all giggled at her sweet perspective.

"Don't look at me guys, I had THE BEST assistant ever today, Emily is the reason it smells so good in here" and Emily beamed as Emmett and Rose thanked and complimented her. She showed them the cookies she'd made and looked so proud of herself. I gave her a little piece of lunch meat to give Bono a treat and she ran off to play with him.

Charlie came down looking pleased both by the smells wafting and the company present. Rose headed up to change her clothes, saying she was inspired by my ultra comfy attire.

"Well old man, while you were snoozin' I hired us a nurse!" Charlie looked very pleased. "Seriously Dad, she's great, just what we need. It's a good thing that shed is still empty, she's moving in this weekend and I told her to use that to store her furniture."

"That's great, Bells," He said. "No sense in her paying to store it away or worse pay rent on a place she won't be living."

I laughed, "Those were my exact words to her!"

"Well you know, great minds and all..." he laughed and Emmett handed him a cold bottle of beer, then poured me a glass of vino. Just then Edward knocked at the back door, Emily and Bono bolted for the door with me following on their heels.

"Hi" he said as handed me a big bunch of beautiful sunflowers, then he gave me a little peck on the cheek again.

"Hi! Thanks so much! These are beautiful. How did you know these are my favorite?" I said.

"I didn't, they just looked pretty and reminded me of you," he said with a shy smile.

I ran off to put them in water then tossed the pasta in the boiling water on the stove.

"Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes," I said. Edward do you want beer or wine? Or I think we have some pop around here somewhere."

"A beer would be great, thanks," he responded as he came up behind me in the kitchen and stole another smooch, this time on the back of my neck, sending chills down my spine. He had to end it there, Emily ran in and started to show her daddy the cookies she'd made and told all she did to help make dinner.

"I'm so proud of you, baby!" He told her. "I bet it'll taste even better than Grandma's because you put so much love into it." She ate that up, come to think of it, so did I, 'cause Edward is smooth and when he grins like that, you don't really stand a chance.

When she walked out to see her brother Edward stole another kiss on my neck and thanked me again for making time for Emily. Again he had to be fast as the kids came flying back in with Emily right on their heels.

"Guys, you can't run in here, you could really hurt yourselves, there's boiling water and sharp things and other hazards all over here!" I said. "And you," I pointed at Bono, "no dogs allowed in the kitchen." Everyone laughed at me for talking to a dog like a person but Bono's really smart, he lowered his head, turned around and headed back out to the living room to hang with everyone else, which made everyone laugh again.

"Wook Seff, I made you some dinosauwr cookies! Bewwa says we can have dem fowr dessewt aftewr dinnewr." Emily was showing off her cookies yet again, this time to someone who would really understand how important each sprinkle and bit of icing truly could be. I smiled at them and could feel Edward's eyes on me. I glanced up and was taken aback at the look of affection and awe on his face. To divert everyone's attention I asked Seth if he'd like to give Bono a treat and he was all for it so we grabbed another piece of lunch meat and the kids headed out again.

This time Edward grabbed me up into his arms and kissed me hard. "You have no fucking idea how badly I've wanted to do that today!" My girlie bits applauded as I blushed. "You're so damn sexy in that outfit then you top it off by being so good to my kids," he kissed me again, firm but softer than before, then pulled back and whispered, "Thanks," against my lips. I was practically panting at this point. Seriously, I was glad I was leaning against the counter at that point, I might not have been upright then. No man had affected me like this. I could tell he wasn't playing around, he was just so grateful for things I thought nothing of doing. It's so nice to be appreciated.

I snapped out of the Edward-induced haze and stirred the pasta then checked to see if the noodles were done. A few minutes later they were strained and everything was dished up. I managed to pull the garlic bread out before the smoke alarm went off, which in itself is a small miracle. Charlie and I had a long-standing joke that garlic bread isn't truly done until the alarm goes off because we both would always forget it.

My little elves carried the dressing out to the table and everyone topped off their drinks before we all sat together at the table. Everyone joined hands to say Grace then chowed down.

With every yummy sound people made I watched little Emily's smile grow wider and wider, she knew she'd done a great job and was proud to make everyone so happy. I was getting a little choked up but fortunately Emmett chose that moment to speak up.

"So Bella, what happened at the station today? I mean is it okay to talk about it now?"

"Normally I'd say we don't talk business at the table, but honestly we could be here all night talking, might as well start now," I said. "First the cop, Jake, is really great. He seems helpful, I get a good feeling about him. He listened to everything I said, asked inciteful questions and said he'd be digging into bank records, and all that jazz. Said I'd hear from him by C.O.B. Friday." I saw Emmett & Edward's brows go up and laughed. "Sorry, C.O.B. is military jargon for close of business. Jake said to hold off on making any big changes right away since we don't want to tip the thief off just yet. He wants a chance to dig more first in case they try to cut and run."

Everyone nodded, it was very good advice, but I'd not be waiting too much longer, I don't want whoever it is acting in my name but working against me to be in my employ for any longer than is necessary.

"I've decided that at the very least, after I get the green light, I'll be firing Victoria, I hired those accountants based upon her recommendations plus I don't trust her, it may be wrong, she might not be involved, but I have to be able to trust my own assistant." Everyone agreed with that. "The nurse I hired today, Sue Clearwater, well her daughter just graduated from NIU with a degree in business. She's waiting tables to make ends meet, as we all know, no one is hiring right now, so I'm going to approach her about the job. It may not lead anywhere, but I'd like to give her a shot. Sue's late husband was a fireman at Charlie's station, a different shift so Charlie didn't know them very well, but I feel very good about that link and helping them out if I can. If Leia is anything like Sue, we'll be fine. You all will love Sue." At this Emily nodded fervently, what a cutie!

I told Edward about the office and encouraged him to stop by Thursday to check it out and to bring in whatever he wanted there, he could start whenever he wanted, I figured he may have reference books or personal effects he'd like to have there with him. I also gave him the number of the preschool so he could check them out. I'd not mentioned Edward's acceptance of my job offer to anyone else so everyone was very happy and congratulated/thanked him for joining Eclectic.

When we finished eating we cleared the table and brought out a tray of cookies and the game Apples to Apples. In the living room I set up "The Sorcerer's Stone" on for the kids so they could watch while enjoying their cookies and milk. The grown ups goofed off for a bit. In the dining room I set my i-pod in the docking station and played my Irish playlist and we all laughed together as we played that silly game and sang along with The Clancy Brothers, Dubliners, Van Morrison and some other greats. It was a very good evening.


	9. Chapter 9  I'll Tell Me Ma

**A/N - I, sadly, do not own Twilight, but I do own well-used Air Force BDUs and a Vizsla named Zoomy. **

**Sorry for those who caught my mistake when posting the last chapter, I'd accidentally posted Chapter 7 twice! D'oh! It's been fixed now. Now on with the show...**

Chapter 9 - I'll Tell Me Ma (Dubliners)

Despite the late evening the night before, I still had responsibilities so I was up bright and early as usual. Since it was a Tuesday that meant Pilates class with Renee over at the health club. She was not going to be happy with me. I'd been sitting on big news for days and well, Renee isn't the most patient or considerate person around. Her concern would be that I didn't tell her, not that I was busy putting out fires. That's the drama that is Renee, however once she gets over her initial attitude she can be helpful, but it's at her own leisure. I learned a long time ago to simply plan for her to not be there so I'd be surprised when she showed up otherwise the disappointment would eat away at my self-worth and contentment. I hope she'll behave herself since Rose is with me this morning. I doubt it, but one can hope.

"Good morning Bella!" Renee called out as we strolled into the classroom. "Oh Rose is that you? I haven't seen you for a while." She had a look that clearly said confused, and pissed.

Hale was familiar with Renee so she played nice knowing you'd never know how she'd respond, "Renee, it's great to see you again."

"Umm, darling Bella, I missed you Saturday morning," Crap I'd forgotten our class Saturday and well with Seth in T-ball game season starting up most Saturdays would be occupied for the season at least and who knows, maybe he'll play other sports. I really loved the idea of cheering him on in all his sporting endeavors. "And now you bring company, you never mentioned Rose would be visiting."

"Well if you'd cool your jets a minute, I could fill you in," I flashed her a bitch brow to show I was serious. "We've had the proverbial shit hit the fan around here so Rose has agreed to move here to help me out she just got out of the Air Force and Eclectic is lucky enough to have snatched her up. As for Saturdays, I'm afraid you'll be flying solo on Saturdays to come for the foreseeable future, hopefully we'll still be able to do our Tuesday Thursday classes. Sorry. I'll explain more later, but honestly this is a conversation for a less public area."

Renee nodded but still looked pissed to be left out. "You could have called me, dear, you know Phil and I are just a phone call away."

"I know, Mom, I didn't want to put you guys out and I know how busy you are during regular season. I promise, I'll tell you all about it. In the meantime, I need to work off last night's dinner." Rose pats her belly and nods, whereas Renee looks temporarily placated.

After a grueling core workout we hit the sauna then showers to dress for work. Since Renee will not be put off any longer we head across the lot to the Panera and snag seats in the back corner so as to have a little privacy. Over coffee and a tomato salad - hey it's never too early in the day for tomatoes, fresh mozzarella and basil - I filled Renee in on nearly everything. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her about Edward, Seth and Emily. It probably had something to do with not really having a definition, also the newness and the fact that once she grasps onto something like that she doesn't let it go. Plus if I was honest with myself, the rest was enough to worry about, I really didn't need to stress out over Edward, what would happen would happen.

Renee cried, initially stressed over Charlie's illness, obviously that's not something that will go away, though we'd know more in a few weeks, if the medicine has an impact we'll know for sure that it's Alzheimer's Disease as we strongly suspect, and we'll know how effective it is. The medicine won't hold it off forever, it merely stretches out the decent quality of living a bit longer, which is something I'm all for. Then she turned to anger over the missing funds. I didn't want to tell her that part but she was grilling me about Rosalie's presence so I gave in. I made her promise not to tell a soul, not even Phil. Secrecy is paramount with this. Hopefully she'd honor it.

With our tummies full, our hearts heavy and our minds occupied by the tasks that lay ahead we parted ways to head out to work. Rose commented that she'd need her own wheels soon and that she had to get a jump on finding a place since she didn't fancy spooning with me next week. I reminded her of my house sitting empty right on the lake but she still wanted her own place. I can't say I blamed her.

"Since you're waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop at work, why don't you take some time off today and tomorrow to start hunting? You can take my truck, it's got the GPS, that'll help a lot. You could drop me to get Charlie's car. It's a gorgeous day I wouldn't mind taking that sweetheart out for a spin.

Rose laughed, "Oh sure you offer me the truck and take out the '68 Camaro convertible, I see how you are!"

"Duh!" We laughed. It's a gorgeous summer day, who wouldn't' want to take a fully-restored classic beauty out for a roll? That was a gift to Charlie back when Eclectic took off. He'd had one back in the day but couldn't afford to keep a sports car as a single dad so he sold it. It felt so damn good to be able to give him one in mint condition, it was better than what he'd given up. Heck that's probably the most emotional I've seen him other than funerals and my graduation ceremonies. "Actually the Camaro doesn't have GPS, you'll need that, roads out here aren't on the standard Chicago grid, it's something else I like about this area. The roads wind and don't head where you think they ought to. Are you planning to buy or rent? You want a house or apartment?"

"Take it easy, killer. I don't know. Honestly I think I should secure some wheels first," Rose said and I nodded.

"Are you still into working on cars?" She nodded. "You might want to buy a house so you can set up your dream workshop or something. Oh hey, there's a place just a couple doors down from my house, there's a 3-car garage and it's right on the lake. It's great, quiet neighborhood, but not too quiet, and since the road bends and twists, people don't fly down the street. You should check it out." She agreed just as we pulled into the lot. Just then my phone rang.

"This is Bella."

"Umm, hi, this is Leia Clearwater, my mom, Sue Clearwater said you wanted me to call you?"

"Oh! Hi Leia, I'm so glad you called, your timing is perfect, can you hang on one sec?"

"Sure," she said. I turned to Rose and mimed me taking the call in the truck and she headed into the office on her own so I could chat in private. I didn't want this call happening inside that building, no big ears to spy on me. I'd have her drop me by Charlie's to get his car later.

"I'm back, sorry about that."

"No problem."

"So you're probably curious why I called." She gave an affirmative sound. "Listen I'll cut to the chase, I hired your mom yesterday to be our live-in nurse for my dad, I'm sure she told you though. The thing is I really like your mom and she mentioned how proud she is of your accomplishments and how with this stagnant economy you're stuck waiting tables. She wasn't being pushy or anything like that, and couldn't possibly have known that at my business we're having some serious changes coming down the pipe. If you're anything like your mom, I'd love to talk with you about a job as my assistant."

"Really! That would be fantastic," Leia said.

"I need someone who is loyal, professional, prompt and savvy, but mostly I really don't tolerate office gossip and other manufactured drama. I won't go into detail, yet, about what is causing this change up, but would you be willing to meet with me for lunch today so we can chat?"

"That would be great!" I loved how willing she was to meet on the fly, this might just work. So I gave her the details of when and where and headed into the office to start my day.

Lunchtime came up quickly as I waded through the stacks of paperwork on my desk. I will forever be glad I got my first degree in business. This is so boring and would be overwhelming if I'd only studied design. But I had to wonder how much more I could accomplish if I had another full-time employee to handle this. I fired off a text to Emmett, asking would he meet with me this afternoon, after lunch. Rose dropped me off at Charlie's to grab his car then we headed our separate ways, her to look for a car, me to see about a new assistant.

Over lunch Leia and I hit it off pretty quickly. I liked that she didn't seek me out for this job, that meant she was separate from the mess at the office. I'd need more cold hires to root this out. And Leia was a sharp cookie, there was no missing that. Her resume showed no corporate experience but she worked hard in her youth cleaning up doggie waste in yards and pulling weeds/mowing lawns. That shows real gumption, I liked that. She used that money to support herself in college. She received grants for being the daughter of a firefighter who died in the line of duty, but it wasn't enough to support her. She had a nice amount saved up and was able to devote her time to studies, only working during school breaks. She was thrilled when I offered her the job and even happier when I told her she could start as soon as she liked. She had to give some notice at the restaurant but she worked evenings so she wanted to start as soon as possible.

She was also pleased that we're such a casual work environment. I'd followed the practical advice of Ben Franklin. In the Poor Richard Almanac he said, "Never take a job that requires you to buy new clothing." At any rate her jeans-clad backside would be gracing us with her presence tomorrow morning and that was just fine for me.

The timing was excellent, I'd have Victoria train her replacement and she'd have no idea. I'd tell her to show her the ropes as I was planning a new position in the office that would require an assistant. Though I was planning to butter up Emmett to do more around Eclectic, the idea of freeing up more of my time was sounding better and better, particularly in the months ahead with Charlie's health so diminished. If we can shuffle paperwork around more according to pay grade, so to speak, then I could be freed up to work more in design. I'd planned to seek out Emmett to agree to work full time, but would he resist a CFO position so he'd be paid well, I'd know I could trust him and I already like him a whole lot, this might work.

With that thought I headed back to HQ and set the wheels in motion. Yep, big changes were headed to Eclectic and I felt pretty good about them. It seemed this week would be one for restructuring and hopefully I would make those proverbial lemonade from lemons with this situation.

The afternoon raced by in a flurry of phone calls and plans. Before I knew it Emmett was walking in my office. It was 4 p.m. and well I was ready for happy hour!

"Hey Emmett," I said as he strolled in.

"Boss Lady," he replied with a smile.

"Talking of which ..." I said in my best impersonation of Wallace from Wallace and Grommet - Emmett and I were both closet fans of those silly clay-mation films. He laughed at me. "You good for the day? I need your help and it's gonna take a while." He nodded. I stroked my chin like an evil genius stroking his beard and said "Good." I loved that I could clown around together. You spend so much time at work over a lifetime, if you can't enjoy it you're in the wrong profession.

"So, what's up?" He looked intrigued.

"Uh, pack up your stuff and meet me at Charlie's asap, 'kay?"

He smiled, "You got it."

I packed up my shit and bit Victoria a good evening, told her we'd have a newbie starting tomorrow to get the paperwork ready for her. Victoria looked confused so I threw her a bone and explained Charlie's illness and that I'd lean more on my staff in the near future, I wanted all hands ready and on deck when things got bad. She seemed placated by that. Man I couldn't wait to fire her, I hate not knowing if I can speak freely in my own office. And honestly since she recommended so many of the people responsible for the areas of the business that are suspect, even if she wasn't receiving kickbacks, she's part of the problem and needs to go.

Later, back at the bat cave, err... Charlie's Emmett and I sat down at the kitchen island with a couple brews and my notes.

"So what's up, B? You're kinda' freakin' me out here." Emmett, as usual, cut to the chase.

"See that's what I like about you, Emmett, you speak your mind. I wanted to do this here because I'm freaking out about the shit that's going down at work and I never know who's listening. I hate that!" He nodded his agreement. "So since you brought all this to my attention I know I can trust you and you already said you'd help." He nodded again.

"Emmett what would you say to a promotion?" His face lit up. "I know you're not done with school, is that something you'd be willing to adjust, I mean not give up but maybe go evenings?" He looked thoughtful. "I hate to ask, you know what kind of value I place on education, and that I wouldn't ask if things weren't such a mess." He nodded.

"Tell me what you've got in mind," he said.

"Well, with all that's come up with Charlie's health and all the new design contract deadlines looming, and with the cluster fuck in our financials, I really need you to be my right hand. I'd like to make you CFO." His eyes popped out of his head.

"Shit, Bella, are you kidding?" I shook my head no. "Dude, not that I'm not floored and all that, but I'm not qualified yet, I only just finished my junior year, I have so much more to learn. I'd planned to finish next year and get my master's there as well."

"Um are you planning to return to North Carolina when you're done with school?"

"Honestly I had thought that in the beginning, but this has become home to me, I love Chicago and Eclectic," Emmet said with a shy smile.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, Emmett, because honestly you can help so many people here with us, with the company. I know that's why you sought us initially." He nodded in agreement. "How about we talk turkey then, what would it take for you to stay?"

"B you're blindsiding me, I would need to think about this, I don't carry around lists of demands wherever I go."

I laughed, "Somehow I suspect your list of demands would include chocolate chip cookies." He had been taking a drink and nearly shot beer out his nose at that. "Yeah, I thought so, I know you better than you think!" He nodded laughing.

"How about this for starters..." I showed him my plans for the office, we'd move things around a bit so he would have an office and assistant, and I showed him the numbers, including his salary, I was relieved and pleased to see his eyes bug out at what I was offering. "Remember, it seems like a lot but you would have a lot of responsibility. I have been doing double duty for a long time now, it's hard for me to give up control like this, but I know I can trust you and if you ever feel like something isn't right or you don't know what to do, I'm right here. I expect you to come to me rather than fumble through." He nodded again.

"There's one last thing," he looked at me seriously. "I want to pay your tuition. I feel badly asking you to slow it down and don't want you to stop, so even if down the road you decide to leave Eclectic, I will pay your tuition because I stopped your momentum. Most people who slow down end up stopping and I never want that to happen." He looked stunned.

"You know DePaul is expensive, right, Bella? That's too much." I shook my head.

"Emmett, I mean it, please don't spread the word about this, I'm not doing company-wide tuition reimbursement, this is friend-to-friend. I know you're capable of so much, I want to invest in that, and I really do feel shitty that I'm asking you to go from full-time to part-time student for me. I will ask Edward to draw up a contract to be sure that it will happen, I want you to know I'm serious and if, God forbid, something happened to me, I want to make sure you get your tuition. And what good is working so hard for my money if I don't get to share it with my friends and family? Don't forget you saved my ass when you called the inaccuracies to my attention."

"Wow!" He looks stunned. "WOW! Thanks, Bella. I mean thanks doesn't really cover it, but just ... wow."

I chuckled, I know how hard he'd worked to save for school and how hard he worked in class and for us. I also know how hard I worked to pay for my education and to build this business. I know what I'm offering and he knows I understand how he feels. "Just do me a favor, pay it forward sometime, when you're able."

He nodded and looked me square in the eye, "You know it. And you've got yourself a CFO." I jumped up and gave him a hug to seal the deal.


	10. Chapter 10  Whatever You Do Say Nothing

Chapter 10 - "Whatever You Do Say Nothing" (Makem & Clancy)

I couldn't help the spring in my step as I headed into the office. This was going to be a great day, I could feel it in my bones. Not only had Emmett agreed to stay on permanently and full time as my CFO, today was the big day Edward would learn he'd passed the Illinois State Bar. I knew he'd passed, he acted nonchalant but I could totally see how nervous he was last night as we chatted as we strolled along the river walk while the kids rode their bikes ahead of us. It was such a pleasant evening and he'd surprised me by holding my hand in front of the kids.

And later when we'd headed back to get them ready for bed Esme winked at me then offered to give them their baths. Edward was still not used to having help or his mom meddling with his personal life so he said not to worry and went up to do it himself. He'd explained it all later, while kissing me goodnight, but I didn't mind, it gave me a chance to talk with Esme about us having a barbecue for Edward to celebrate his test results.

So my first bit of business at the office would be to call Alice. I'd already told Rose about everything, so she was on board. I'd driven in solo as she'd be running around with the realtor I'd suggested, hopefully looking at the house I'd recommended. It would be beyond cool to have her for a neighbor, we're both low-key enough to live close and leave space for privacy. I don't think I could live that close to Alice. Don't get me wrong it's just that she's always wired and it took years for her to respect my personal boundaries. There's a whole lot of personality there, I love her dearly, and am thankful I can go home at the end of the day and have some peace. The fact that she works downtown and I work at HQ, allows us to maintain our close friendship and keeps us from getting sick of each other.

But I digress... it was time to let her know what was happening and to invite her and Jasper to dinner tonight.

"Hello."

"Alice my love, how the heck are ya?"

She laughed. "I'm perfect, like always." I laughed too. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Oh you know all kinds of wonderful things going on."

"Oh," was all she said.

"Not oh, bad, oh as in really good."

I swear I could hear her cock an eyebrow as she said, "Really?"

"Yep." I said popping the p. "Really good. Listen today's the day Edward learns his score, Esme and I are doing a barbecue at their house and I'd love it if you and Jazzy could join us."

"Sounds great, what can I bring?"

"How about some appetizers?" I asked.

"Sure, no problemo, do we have a theme?"

"Nah, but you know how much I love your deviled eggs. Hint. Hint."

"Sure everyone's after my eggs these days," she said laughing.

"Oh really? Is there something I need to know Mrs. Whitlock, are your eggs on the menu for a certain blonde-haired Texan hottie?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Maybe." I could hear a smile in her voice. "Listen it's too early to say much but we've decided to well, not exactly try, but to let nature take its course if you follow me."

"That's really great, Alice. I know when the time comes you and Jazzy will be great parents. Just keep me posted. Now I have to switch to my bossy-britches hat, will you keep working do you think? Things are so in flux here right now, that was another reason why I called. Wait, don't answer that, we'll talk later. Can you come early? Forget the eggs, you can make them here or I'll whip up something else, just can you take the train out and have Jazzy take you back to your car later?"

"Umm, you're kinda' freaking me out, B. Is everything okay?"

Ugh I must be worse at this than I thought! "Everything's great I told you that already. I just have a lot to go over with you and we can talk about the future of Eclectic in privacy at Charlie's and spill all our girly chatter then."

"Oh, okay, well then yeah, let me get through some stuff and I think I can get there by 3, would that work?"

"That'd be great, thanks Alice. I'll get you from the station, just drop me a text when you get on the train."

"See you then.

After the call I stepped out of my office to find Victoria and Leia glaring at each other. Hmm, this is interesting. I looked to Victoria, "Is everything okay?"

She had the decency to look sheepish, "Fine. Everything is fine, I'm just getting Leia her paperwork."

I could tell all was not fine so I told her, "Okay. Leia, why don't you come with me, I just want to go over a couple things." She smiled at me, clearly relieved to get away from Victoria. We stepped out of that office and into the hall, then walked over to where Edward's office would be. The room had been painted per my instructions and the furniture was delivered already, looking really great. I locked the door behind us and we headed into the conference room to chat.

"What was all that about?" I asked Leia. She looked disturbed so I continued. "You're not in trouble, don't worry. I just haven't seen anyone have such a reaction to Victoria before."

She grimaced. "Uh, we have a long history, we went to high school together and well we never got along."

"Oh?"

"She and her boyfriend, James, were quite frankly bullies. I tried to stay away from them but we crossed paths a time or two and well I refused to be pushed around. They were ruthless and cruel. I was so glad when they left for college, they're a few years older than me."

I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. "James? What's his last name?

"Smith," she replies and something clicked in my mind.

"Smith, is he an accountant at Aro Andersen's?" She nodded her head. "SHIT! Damn I'm so stupid, how did I miss that?" Leia's eyes went wide. "Oh, Leia I can't thank you enough, can you hang on a minute?" She nodded and I whipped out my phone to call Jake and put him on that lead. He was happy to find a connection. I wonder what his tie is to Jenks, Volturi & Santiago. I promised to keep Jake posted as I learn more and hang up.

"Leia I need you to sign this," I handed her our standard non-disclosure agreement. "I'll explain everything but first I need you to sign this." She nods and signs then looks at me expectantly. I tell her the rest of the story about the missing money and the investigation. She surprised me as I watch her face while I explain everything, she's getting well, not pissed, but looks like she's agitated and resolved then finally spoke up.

"You said the law firm's name earlier...what was it again?"

"Jenks, Volturi & Santiago."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Is that Caius Volturi?" I nodded. "Hid son, Laurent, he was their pal, too. They were like the evil Three Musketeers. Guess who went to law school and works at daddy's law firm?"

I groaned, wow, really didn't see that coming. "Dang girl, now I'm even happier I followed my gut and hired you! While you fill out that paperwork, I'm gonna call my buddy again.

Jake was really pleased to hear the connection to the law firm. It would definitely help build his case. He was still trying to follow the paper trail as our evidence was vague at best. I asked again if I could fire them yet, and he encouraged me to wait a little longer. I just hoped they wouldn't catch wind while they still had access to Eclectic and do some real damage.

Once we'd hung up I sent texts to Rose, Emmett and Alice telling them that we'd gotten a good lead. I had to speak cryptically as I wouldn't want to tip anyone off. Man I hate sneaking around! I also reminded them of dinner tonight at Esme & Carlisle's. I think Edward will be pleased, he's a good daddy but he needs time with grown ups as well. At least these grown ups could be trusted to be in the presence of his kids without corrupting them too much. Hey if nothing else, they would be able to afford Mario Kart that much sooner as their cuss jar would be stuffed.

As I sat in this conference room I started to think about my own office and how to switch things around to accommodate Emmett. Really I think it'd need a major overhaul. I think a remodel would be in order. I really would like to have a conference room, we usually just cram around my desk or go out to eat, but this is nice I want something like this. Well technically it is mine, but I want Edward's office to be his domain. If we remodel, we could move, temporarily, into the third office suite in this building. It's empty right now, so that would be good. I started sketching my ideas.

"Leia since you can't stand Victoria, I'm going to keep you separate from her until Friday when I will have her show you the books, and other stuff. I think that will be her last day. Her days here are numbered, but you can't breathe a word about that to anyone." She nodded. "I have a special project I need your help on. Normally I'll have you working more in the business end of things, but you're my assistant and I need you to work on, so here."

I gave her a list of numbers - maintenance, the contractors we always use (one of my Charlie's fellow firemen who has a business on the side), my cell and Emmett's as well. On the back is the sketch I'd drawn to show essentially what I wanted done to the main office, where I'd like walls, to accommodate a conference room, my office and Emmett's side by side, and the reception area as well as copy room. It's a big space so I know it won't be a problem to divvy it up with generous proportions.

She studies it a minute and nods as I explain my plan with the empty office. I tell her to have some copies made of the key as I hand her mine, and explain that I'd like them to do the move on Friday if possible since everything is already in chaos, why not add to it, right? We could start our new business structure with improved facilities. She smiled at me and nodded.

She would need to call maintenance and have them clean out the empty office as well as paint it. I tell her I'll pick out a color and she can give it to them before the end of the day. That means they can paint tomorrow and it'll have a chance to dry overnight before we move shop. She'll also need to call the phone and internet company to have them get things set up.

I will probably set up shop in the conference room in Edward's office as I need privacy and there is only one separate office space in the other office and I need Emmett working at full speed. Most of my work will be design and I think being able to look out at the lake will help me. Also I know Edward won't need this room right away, and if he does I can always work from home.

We got things settled and I took a moment to collect myself. Just then my phone chirped, Alice had sent a note she finished up a little early and was on her way. I hadn't realized we were in there that long, I worked straight through lunch. It was now 2 p.m. That's my cue to head back to Emmett and talk about the move. I am doing everything ass-backward and I know it. I suppose to a design major designing major renovations after the shit-tastick news I received last week is a lot like the way normal women get a haircut after a breakup. It doesn't make sense to anyone but the person who does it. I guess it's my way of washing their funk out of my hair, or my office in this case.

I told Emmett my plans and he loved the idea, I think he's still taking in all the changes at this point. We'll need to find a good assistant for him as well. After checking in with him I pull some paint swatches and narrow it down to a light coppery color that's very rich and beautiful. I like it because it's energetic without being obnoxious or boring. It will look nice with our existing furniture, I am fairly certain that furniture will stay there when our renovations are done, so that's a good move. I hand the paint card to Leia and head off to get Alice at the station.

My girl Alice was a site for sore eyes as she stepped off the platform. I saw her last week and yet I've missed her a lot. Sometimes you just need your best friend to chat and help you feel better. Based upon what she said earlier about their family plans she was probably spoiling for a good chat, too. We headed over to a little greasy-spoon diner on the main drag in downtown Crystal Lake and chat over our late lunch.

"So we're having a barbecue for Edward, huh?" She starts with a teasing voice.

"You would start with that, little miss I may or may not get pregnant this month." I countered and we both laughed. "Yeah, well he'll be working with us you know."

She looked surprised, oh crap I forgot to tell her. "What?"

"Crap Ali, I'm sorry, I have so much to tell you, how about we get work out of the way first?" She nods and I went on to tell her about Emmett's promotion, which she wholeheartedly supported. I share the link among the suspects for the money mess and my hiring of Leia, the renovations for Edward and the upcoming ones for our main office and then we discuss how we'll divide and conquer the deadlines for the lines we're planning for retail outlets.

"Alright so know that you know about where my head has been you understand why I asked about your work plans now, right?" Alice nods at me. "I just want to make sure you're covered. If you need an assistant, by all means hire one, you should've had one all along but you're the most organized woman I know." She laughed at that. I wouldn't say she's got OCD, but nothing escapes her and she's so neat about everything, I mean there is zero creative mess surrounding her. I've always been in awe of that. "If we need more people, then we should hire them, honestly life is too stressful as it is, we're adding more work, we can add more people to accommodate it."

"You're right. We could add interns from the Art Institute and other local design places. Actually COD has a great fashion program," She added. COD is where Jasper teaches. "It's a 2-year program, so if nothing else, we could hire a couple of their grads to put together samples and work in the office, they would love the opportunity to get a toe hold in the industry and they have the skills we need."

"I like that idea, can you follow up on that, I like the idea of using COD students better than AI, I mean we know how most of the students were when we attended, I don't have time to take on any more members of the bitch brigade. I told Leia that I don't tolerate workplace gossip and drama and frankly I think we need to make that company policy, I like the peace we've got going on in the office, I'd like to protect that." Alice nodded.

"And if you do end up growing a little person in the near future, I do NOT want you stressed, so extra hands and nice people will go a long way to keeping us all sane."

"Thanks, Bella, you're the best boss!" Alice said.

"Well I'm your friend first and as long as we're at it, I couldn't do this without you, Ali. I'd never have gotten through my first year, and with everything coming up, the company is growing and I really would be sunk without you. Thanks for being there for me." I was getting a little misty-eyed.

"There was never a question about it, you offered me a chance to do what I love, make a great living and help people, it's a no-brainer! Plus you really are the best boss around." She gave me a quick hug as we walked up so I could pay for our food.

We decided to skip a tour of Edward's office as it was getting late and we had to run through the grocery store before heading back to Charlie's. Alice was making her scrumptious deviled eggs and I, per Esme's request, was making my chocolate ribbon cake, a chocolate cake with a cream cheese ribbon running through it, topped with scrumptious chocolate frosting. It's a recipe my grandmother taught me and something that is extremely decadent and delicious.

While we made our treats, we chatted a bit.

"So, spill it already!" Alice says to me and I groaned.

"Alice there's not much to spill, we've spent time together since he moved back and this weekend we kissed, well started kissing I should say, it's not a one-time thing." I said with a big ol' smile.

"Really? I have a great feeling about him, B, he's a nice guy and man those kids are adorable!"

"I know, and Ali he says the sweetest things to me, like Sunday he told me he wants his kids to look up to me to see how a woman should be." Alice's face beamed. "He's very worried their sad excuse for a mother will leave an impact on how they view women, I warned him about you though."

She looked at me with mock outrage, "I told him what a sucker you are for kids and how you're addicted to shopping."

She laughed, "You got me there. He sounds amazing. Where is their mom?"

After I told Alice the story she looked like she would happily rip Tanya's head off. "So that bitch took off after signing away all custodial rights?" I nodded. "Well at least whatever damage she has done are in the past, she can't harm them any more."

"Alice you know as well as I that those kind of scars run deep and have phantom pains. This is gonna mess those kids up for a while, they'll always wonder why their mom didn't love them enough to stay." Ali knows where I'm coming from, we're both only children from broken homes. Renee left Charlie, I was just lucky she stayed nearby and I could still spend some time with her. I preferred to stay with Charlie so I stayed with her during his shifts. But as a kid I always wondered why we weren't enough for her to stay. She nodded.

We finished up our cooking and cleaned up the kitchen before joining Charlie as he watched the Cubs game in the living room. It's really weird to have my dad cheering for my step-dad as he plays. Charlie is a true, die-hard Cub fan, if his ex-wife hooking up with then marrying one of the players didn't send him into the arms of the White Sox, nothing will - not even the annual promise of heartache over their abysmal playing. See I ought to be a Cub fan since Phil is their shortstop, but honestly I'd rather celebrate a victory with the good guys in black than utter the inevitable words, "There's always next year."


	11. Chapter 11 Jug of Punch

A/N I don't own Twilight, but I do own a pop-up camper and a boat load of camping gear. I am also in possession of a life that drew me away from my story for a few days. Sorry. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts, and as always, thanks for reading.

Chapter 11 - Jug of Punch (Clancy Brothers with Tommy Makem)

The ballgame ended with plenty of time for us to slide down the Bat-pole before heading to the Cullens' home. Rose flew in the door and up the stairs to grab a quick shower. Jasper brought clothes for Alice to change, and I headed to my room to freshen up and change my clothes. It was a barbecue but it was also an occasion for my ... boyfriend? Is that what he is? We've kissed but haven't had a date, it's hard to classify him as a boyfriend, plus he's hardly a boy...I knew I'd have to think about that a bit more.

Outfitted in a dark jean skirt and an off-white lace wrap top with cap sleeves over a plum camisole and my favorite brown leather wedge-heeled sandals. I put my hair up in a high ponytail because long hair and June are not a great combination, then "put on my face" as my granny used to say. I'm not big on makeup, but some light eyeshadow and lip gloss can really make a difference.

Charlie joined us this time. He wouldn't miss out on Esme's cooking twice. He loved her food, well food in general, but her cooking is just that good. He even dressed up for it, I loved when he wore his guayabera shirts from Mexico, they're simple button-front shirts but they've got embroidery on them. They look great on him, especially when he pairs them with jeans. He's good-looking for an old guy, even with that stupid porn stache! It was weird when he lost his hair with the chemo, that was the first time I could remember having seen his upper lip! Before he was sick it was always neatly-trimmed because firemen have regulations against extraneous facial hair.

Rose came down in a pretty red sundress with her hair up and very cute gold sandals and her face looking perfect, as always. And Alice, ever the beauty was dolled up in a sweet white eyelet baby-doll dress and cute turquoise blue wedge-heeled sandals, with a gorgeous turquoise necklace hanging around her neck.

When everyone was ready we grabbed up our treats and Charlie looked delighted as he offered Rose and I each one of his arms as he escorted us next door.

"Good evening Cullen family!" I greeted loudly as we walked in the back yard to their deck. The adults were all sitting around the table as the kids bounced on the trampoline while waving at me with huge grins. I swear those things are like hamster wheels for kids.

Esme greeted us and took the cake from me then stepped inside. Edward swept me up into a warm hug and kissed the top of my head as he greeted everyone else. After Charlie was settled, Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I missed you," and I swear I felt the shiver run right down to my toes and the little hairs on the nape of my neck stood on end. I smiled up at him and said I missed him too.

Esme stepped back out, followed by Emmett who had a big case of Mikes Hard Punch he set it down on the table and started singing the song "The Jug of Punch."

"Bella that song has been stuck in my head all week, thanks to you and your 'Apples to Apples' marathon," Emmet said as he rolled his eyes.

"Right?" Rosalie said, "I swear those tunes are so catching. I keep singing "The Old Triangle." Everyone laughed at that, she had been particularly shocked by the last verse when she heard it Monday night, she couldn't believe there would be double entendre like that in an old song.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Rose." Charlie piped up, "Those old songs were great."

"We raised Edward on them, too. I loved when he learned some of them on guitar," Carlisle spoke up. "I'll never forget the first time he played 'The Liar."He'd learned it as a Father's Day gift for me, I was so surprised and impressed."

Beside me Edward was blushing. "Do you still play, Edward?" Aw, the poor guy, Alice was pushing his buttons. He nodded still looking uncomfortable. "Will you play for us?"

"Not tonight, I'm a bit rusty, I haven't played for a few years," he said.

Taking pity on him I spoke up, "Hey guys, who's up for Third of July fireworks on board The Rover?"

"B, I still can't believe you named her that, you do know the boat in that song sinks, right?" Jasper is always teasing me about that.

"Come on Jazz, you know as well as I the whole song is an exaggeration and nonsense. I named it that for the silliness of it," I argued back.

"Anyway," I gave Jasper a pointed look "if anyone wants to join Edward, the kids and me for the show, just let me know, you're all invited, though sleeping quarters may be tight for adults."

"Count me in, I haven't seen a good fireworks show for ages," Rose spoke up.

"Well I'm not missing Rose in a bikini, that's for sure!" Emmett said with his smile so wide his dimples shone.

"Boats and Ho's, Boats and Ho's," I started singing and we all laughed remembering the funny skit from Stepbrothers.

"So much room for activities!" Alice said with a laugh, and on it went people quoting lines from that stupidly funny movie. I love nights like this.

When Esme announced the food was ready she snapped us out of our goofy conversation and I realized no one had asked Edward about his results. "Jeez I feel like an idiot, we're here to celebrate and I never asked about your test results!" I said to Edward.

He laughed at me, "Do you doubt my mad skills, Swan?"

"Nope," I said popping the p. "If I did I wouldn't already have your office ready for you to move in."

He smiled at me, "I did really well, no worries, I can report to the office any time you're ready for me."

I gave him a big hug and told him the sooner the better and left it at that. I still needed art work for the walls and the phone company to hook it up, that won't be hard to fix, in the meantime he can use his cell and the building has wireless internet so no worries there.

"Everyone, there's more news," I said as everyone looked up from their plates. I caught Emmett's eye and he smiled a huge, dimpled smile back at me. "Emmett has agreed to be Eclectic's CFO." Congratulations went around the table.

"Bells Eclectic sure seems to be growing, you sure you can handle all that?" Charlie spoke up.

"I'm sure Dad, that's why I'm leaning on people I know I can trust. Heck having my own in-house lawyer will help tons and let's face it, present company excepted, how many lawyers do you know you can trust?" Everyone chuckled at the cliche. "Also, Emmett is the one who found that mess to begin with, add all the new business coming up with the retail lines and well, I've been wearing too many hats, I really don't want to burn out before I'm 30! This way I can enjoy the success of my business and even grow it without losing my mind."

This seemed to appease him and conversation picked up again, with Alice talking about our new clothing and house-ware lines. Esme seemed really interested, that wasn't surprising, she'd been very supportive and helpful to me the last few years.

After dinner Edward rested his arm on the back of my chair, his hand playing idly with the end of my pony tail, while Emily lay curled up in my lap like a cat with her head against my chest and her feet tucked in between my leg and the chair. Seth stood near Emmett playing "Rock, Paper, Scissors" battling for the last piece of cake. Another generation succumbs to the irresistible charms of Granny Swan's chocolate ribbon cake.

And that thought got my mind going ... every family has beloved recipes like that; if I got my artisans to share theirs we could make a cookbook to raise funds for natural disasters. I bet that'd sell. How I wish my brain would just shut down once in a while. Still, I know it's a good idea so I text a note to my e-mail. Edward noticed and quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Just sending myself a note so I don't forget my thoughts, I don't have my notebook with me and I didn't want to lose the idea." He chuckles.

"That's a good system." I nod. "What's the idea?"

I shared it and everyone perked up adding their own two cents on the matter. It's not a new idea, charitable organizations have been doing that for as long as cookbooks have been around, but on a grand scale it could really make a difference.

"That's a really great idea, Bella," Emmett said. "I bet we could even market it through Target and Macy's."

"I know this isn't why you're doing this but it'd be great to start before the other stuff reaches the press, sort of a preemptive strike in favor of our street cred," Rose said. "I could put it together, I know how to do all that."

"Oh! I'd forgotten you used to edit and design newspapers! I guess we have our project manager," I said. She nodded saying she had to earn her keep somehow. I knew with her on that task it'd be nothing less than excellent.

Jasper was full of great insight on the matter, "All the recipes will have to be tested, you might use COD's kitchens, and culinary students." He said. "You could ask the students to volunteer their time and skills, and Eclectic would pay for the food or you might get a grocery chain to donate it."

"That's brilliant, Jasper!" I said and everyone agreed.

"By having the wanna-be-chefs do it, we can get them to plate it and make it pretty for pictures so we'll have shots of what the food should look like," Rose said. "I always prefer the cookbooks with pictures, it makes the recipes seem so much more edible."

"Hell you could probably get the photography students to shoot the pictures, they'd love to be in print, even if it's for charity," Jasper added.

"If we get enough participants we could break it down by cuisine or region and have a bunch of smaller cook books, which would raise more money in the long run rather than one big, expensive book," Alice said.

"Well people have to share their recipes first," I said. Everyone laughed.

"I think people will share, especially with everything poor Japan has been going through," Esme said. "If you say all proceeds will go to X charity they'll buy it. I'd suggest International Red Cross."

"I was thinking of Catholic Aid Society because they're everywhere and already helping before the Red Cross rolls into town," I said.

"That may be, Bella, but there are plenty of people who won't want to support it because it's a religious organization," Carlisle said.

"Screw that," Charlie spoke up. "They're not using the money to hand out religious pamphlets. They give necessities and the network is already there, in place, ready to help."

"I agree, Charlie, I was merely playing devil's advocate," Carlisle said with his hands raised in a "don't shoot the messenger" gesture.

"Well we can worry about that later, if this happens, that will be something to consider," I said playing mediator. Heck we could just say it'll go to charity and not specify ahead of time so we can vary it according to whatever the situation requires.

"We could set up a website so anyone could share," Rosalie said, trying to bring us back on task.

"I dunno, I think we should start with our own folks first, if we're successful we can open it up further," I said. This is why I love my peeps, the idea gets batted around and either shot down or we troubleshoot.

Everyone is quiet for a moment, we could hear the frogs from the river bank and it was sweet music to my ears. Chicago is great during summer, I think residents live more fully then making up for having to hibernate during January, February and most of March. I didn't include November and December because the first couple months people actually enjoy the cold and snow, but by the time March rolls around they're ready to run away or go mad.

Soon the mosquito started biting and everyone called it a night. Esme put the kids to bed so Edward and I could grab a few moments together. We decided to take a little stroll down by the river.

"You look very beautiful tonight," Edward said to me. I blushed, of course.

"Thanks, you're looking pretty great yourself," I said. He chuckled and held my hand. It was nice to walk together like that. And I meant it, he was wearing a green button-down shirt that matched his eyes beautifully.

It was a quiet night with just the frogs' song and the sounds of the river keeping us company as we strolled. "Do you miss New York? This is quite the contrast," I said as I waved my arm around to make my point.

He smiled, "I did at first, I mean there's always something going on there, but I was missing what was right in front of me, my kids were growing up and I barely noticed. It's too easy to get lost in the hustle there." I nodded, I noticed that about New York as well. "Here, there is still a ton to do, and yet the pace is much more mellow. That is nice." I nodded again.

"It's got to be more familiar to you since you grew up in the Midwest, I mean that might be why you're comfy here."

"That's true in a sense, heck this town reminds me a lot of Wisconsin, the people are friendly and it's very green, but I'm very glad I'm here, now, with you." He squeezed my hand to emphasize his point. I couldn't help but smile.

"What about you, Bella, what made you leave this place, and for the Air Force of all things?" He asked.

I chuckled, "I wondered when you'd ask me about that." I said with a smile. "Sometimes I think I have a little bit of gypsy blood in me, I really love to travel, but I also love to come home. I learned the last part by being away for four years. I was here with not a lot of money or opportunity to pay for school - I didn't want Charlie to mortgage the house or to go to Renee's husband for tuition. Also, I'd always wanted to serve, I had friends who went into various branches of the military and I had romantic notions about what life would be like. I wanted to join the Navy, they have a huge presence here in Chicago, but Charlie wasn't keen on the idea. Even though I love to sail, he reminded me I also like to be on land and when you ship out in the Navy, you can be gone months or a year. Sometimes I get a little claustrophobic and that would wear on me a lot. Charlie was always good at reminding me of my own part to play in things, injecting a bit of reality if you will."

"What did he say when you mentioned the Air Force?" Edward asked.

"He was all for it, said it's a 'classy branch' and I could learn a lot. He was right, too, for the most part. There are always going to be assholes around to tarnish even the best of things, but overall it was a great experience."

"What did you do, what was your job?"

"I didn't tell you this?" He shook his head no. "I had the best job in the whole Air Force! I was a load master. I owned the cargo area of my C-141. I was in charge of placing cargo - loading and unloading, calculating loads, all that jazz. Wherever that bad boy went, I was there. I got to see all kinds of amazing things and meet so many great people. "

"That had to be really cool!"

"Yep," I said popping the p. "With all that travel I also had a ton of idle time. Once I'd done all my training for my job I took online courses and got my degree in business."

He looked surprise. "But I thought you met Alice at the Art Institute."

"I did. But I got a degree in business first and I'm so glad I did, It helped frame my design business. I'd have sunk ages ago without all I learned from those courses, particularly with all the work I've done with international shipping. I'm really only just starting to use my design coursework with these commercial lines. I mean I used design for the store and ordering, but these designs are mine, well mine and Alice's, but it's very exciting."

"Indeed," He said quirking an eyebrow at me. "You're very surprising Miss Swan. I never know what to expect from you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I first saw you I was drawn in, you have this sweet girl next door heir about you, but you're smokin' hot." I blushed at that and rolled my eyes at him. "What? You are, you're so beautiful! Then I see you with my kids and you're so sweet and generous. And you run a hugely successful business, you're fun and smart and I just never know what to expect from you."

As if I wasn't already melting from his words he pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. "I feel like a teenager, sneaking out of my parents house so I can steal some kisses!" We both laughed at that and smooched some more.

When we came up for air, we walked some more. "So how's Charlie doing? This is the first I've seen him this week," Edward said.

I groaned, "You mean other than arguing about everything around the house?" He chuckled. "He's fine, forgetful and argumentative, but fine. I hate seeing him act so out of his nature. I mean he's never had a great memory, but this definitely is beyond losing your keys or searching for the glasses on your head. The other day he asked when Renee was coming home."

Edward winced. "I'm so sorry. That must've been very hard for you."

"Well I didn't know how to answer, so I said I didn't know and he seemed okay with that. I can't believe it has gotten this far and I hadn't noticed! I clearly haven't spent enough time with him lately,"

"Don't start beating yourself up over this, you don't know for sure if this has been gradual or aggressive," Edward countered. "I bet there are support groups for living with Alzheimer's patients, you might want to ask Carlisle about it. They might help you sort out these kinds of thoughts."

"That's not a bad idea, just not now. I feel like my whole life is in flux right now, maybe when things settle down a bit," I replied.

"I can see that, though with you outsourcing things, you might have time for it," he said.

"Like I said maybe, I also have an investigation going on, and I really want to spend as much time as possible with my dad. Charlie has been my rock my whole life, it's time to be there for him." I started to well up.

"Shhh, come here." He pulled me into a tender hug. He didn't say it'll be okay or offer any false words, we both knew that Alzheimer's promised only a "when," not an "if" to its victims. He simply held me while I sobbed into his chest, then walked me home. It had been a really long day.


	12. Chapter 12  Black Velvet Band

A/N - I don't own Twilight or any other brand name, but I do own copious amounts of play dough tubs, crayons and stuffed animals (do they breed in the night? I have no idea how we got so many!). Cheers!

Chapter 12 - Black Velvet Band (The Dubliners)

Thursday and Friday were a blur of activity. Edward had come to the office and loved the new digs. He was equally happy that I'd be setting up shop there during construction. Leia proved an excellent choice as she was not only thorough in her work, she out-foxed Victoria at every turn. I was particularly impressed because she was not intimidated when Victoria tried to pull rank. We'd made up the cover that Leia would be Edward's assistant so we could explain not only training her but also that she'd be set up in the reception area of that office, near to me while Victoria was supposedly working in the other office where the main office would move during construction.

I hoped and prayed Jacob's investigation would turn up something substantial so we could quit playing games and get rid of the guilty parties. As of 1 p.m. Friday I'd not heard from him, but he'd promised by close-of-business Friday he'd call whether he had a breakthrough or not.

Alice had called about new hires and we, once again discussed sources for what we'd need and agreed to try the fashion department at COD because it's a 2-year program verses the longer program at AI, a higher degree and these were entry-level jobs. She would be handling it and I was never so grateful for friends who not only know their stuff but can be trusted. She also mentioned hiring a new manager for the studio at the Mart. Alice has played that part a long time, but with the design work we're doing and our plans to extend beyond the three other studios we've got in New York, LA, and Miami, as well as her plans to expand her family, it is definitely time we got another manager for that as well. We'll get going on that, too, but first we needed to sort things out at HQ. She'd suggested promoting within for that one and I tend to agree, but we'd have to see how things would shake out after Jake's investigation. I thought Alice's right-hand woman, Angela, would be excellent for the new role and Alice agreed, we'd also agreed we could continue as-is for a while as we sorted other things out.

Emmett was stepping up already, he'd started researching accountant firms. After chatting with his mentor from DePaul followed by a long chat with yours truly he'd decided we ought to start an in-house accountancy department to keep things close to home. Since we were already adding our own legal department and switching things around. It's great we have so much space in this building, it seemed we were about to fill it! He's full of great ideas and despite having thought he wasn't qualified, he stepped into the new role and has filled it brilliantly. I think the best part was when he told me about calling his mom to tell her the good news. She'd flipped her lid and told her how proud she was of her 'baby boy.'

Rosalie found herself a great little house not far from my own and was awaiting the closing date, which was set for the end of next month. In the meantime she was planning to stay at my house and was planning to move out before Sue moved in Saturday. Her new home was right on the lake as well, a perk I was sure she'd enjoy. She'd also picked up a classic Corvette; a bright red 1977 Stingray with T-tops. It was nearly as curvacious as my bomb-shell friend! When I reminded her about the notorious Chicago winters, she said she'd handle that come fall. Rose is a gear-head so she'd have fun wrenching on a classic like that. I wondered what she'd get for her winter wheels.

The empty office had been painted Thursday and was now dry so the movers were working their magic. And since there was no way to get any real work done, Edward, Emmett and I had decided to take the kids to lunch at the Texas BBQ to chow down while I awaited Jake's call.

"Bella, guess what?" Seth asked me.

"What?" I replied with a big smile.

"Dad said we're gonna go see fireworks with you on your boat!" He was positively vibrating with energy and enthusiasm. I nodded. "I can't wait!"

"Well you're gonna have to wait another week, it's not until next weekend. But did he tell you we're also going to sleep overnight on the boat?"

He started to bounce in the booth as he nodded with a huge smile.

"Bewwa?" it was Emily's turn to speak up. "Can I sweep with you that night?"

I smiled. "We'll see, sweetie. I think you, Seth and your Daddy are going to be sleeping in my cabin, I'll probably bunk on the galley bench. It depends on who else is going to stay with us." She stuck out her adorable bottom lip and crossed her arms across her chest.

Emmett spoke up then, "What, Emily you don't want me to stay with you guys?" He was mirroring her expression right down to puppy dog eyes. It was really fun to watch him with these two, he's such a big kid himself so it wasn't a stretch to see him behave like a 3 year old.

Her face split into a wide smile, "You're coming too, Emmie?" We all snickered as he nodded with a massive grin on his face. "YESSSS!" She actually did a fist pump. This kid was too cute.

"Rose and I are going to the Taste and then we'll meet you guys for the fireworks, or at least that's the plan," he said.

"That sounds like a great plan, they've got some great acts playing this year and you'll have fun with the beer garden and all the yummy food." He smiled and agreed. I turned to Edward, "Maybe we can explore it one afternoon, too." He looked really pleased. "Do you know if your parents are planning to join us?"

"Dad is really looking forward to it, he says it's always a great time."

"Your parents are so cool," Emmett said to Edward. "Charlie, too. They don't act like parents." We all laughed.

"Nah, they just don't act old!" I said. "They parent me plenty, but I need them so I don't mind." Edward nodded his agreement. "Esme sure seems to enjoy these stinkers," I added as I bonked Seth and Emily on their heads. They both insisted upon sitting next to me so I had them on either side of me.

"She always hinted that I should move out here, so she's very happy to finally have her grand babies home with her," Edward said. "Had I known what I was missing I'd have come long ago," he added tossing a very lustful look my way, making me blush.

"Well they're lucky to have such a cool grandma," I said and both kids nodded with huge grins on their faces. They both loved having their grandparents so close, I guess their isolation in New York had affected them more than Edward had originally thought, but they were adjusting very well and enjoying their new life. I was just thankful that life included me now.

"You guys," I turned to the kids to get their attention. "I'm gonna need your help the day of the fireworks," I said and they both perked up. "I'm gonna need your help steering the boat, you think you can manage that?" They both squealed and started bouncing again. Edward rolled his eyes as Emmett mocked clearing his ears with his fingers.

"Weawwy Bewwa?" Emily squealed again. I nodded.

"Oh cool!" Seth shouted. Both had barbecue sauce stuck to their cheeks from the ribs they had swiped from my plate. Next time I won't fall for their shenanigans when they insist upon ordering chicken fingers, not that they'll go to waste with Emmett sitting here. I swear he's a human vacuum!

"But you have to remember, if there's no wind or it's raining we'll have to make other plans." Their faces fell. "Don't worry guys, we WILL go sailing, soon, if it doesn't work out that day. I won't let you down." They both smiled and hugged me. Good thing I'd worn grubby clothes for moving day at work, they were a gooey mess! Edward groaned and offered me some wet naps. But he mouthed the words thank you to me. Like I could resist these kids? No way.

My cell phone started ringing in my pocket. I check the caller I.D. and am excited to see Jake's number. I mouthed the word Jake to the adults and quickly excused myself from the table and stepped outside where it's quieter.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Hi, it's Jacob Black."

"Hi Jake, how's it going?"

"Good, good. Listen, do you have a minute to talk in private?"

"Yeah, I'm good, shoot." He wanted to be sure Victoria wasn't listening. I'd stepped out back and sat in my car so I knew no one else would hear.

"I've been digging around. There's quite a paper trail on those three you mentioned. I'm not sure how wide this net spreads but for sure the contacts in your company are those three." I breath a shaky breath.

"What does that mean, what's the plan?"

"Well, I have enough material evidence to bring them in. The money traces to an account off-shore, as I'd suspected, but they all have some big purchases that can't really be explained without accounting for that money," Jake said.

"When will you do it?"

"Today."

"I don't know about the other two, but Victoria was eyeballs deep in our move at the office when I left a half hour ago."

"Great, thanks. I'll send someone over as soon as we hang up."

"Keep me posted, okay?"

"No worries."

"Thanks again for your help with this, Jake."

"No problem, I'll talk to you soon."

We said our goodbyes and I headed back in. Emmett was waiting in the hallway with Emily, Edward had taken Seth to the bathroom. I gave him a thumbs-up then took Emily by the hand and headed into the ladies' room to wash her hands and face. When we came back out Edward gave me a big smile and we all headed back to Charlie's to discuss the call.

When we walked in Charlie was in the living room watching yet another Cub's game. We said hello and headed to the dining room. I set the kids up with some play dough and cookie cutters then grabbed some lemonade and glasses for everyone.

"So?" Emmett said.

"They have enough to bring them in. Apparently the paper trail leads offshore and they haven't traced it yet, but there are some pretty big purchases they can't easily explain so Jake is bringing them in today!"

"That was quicker than I expected," Emmett said.

"Not nearly quick enough if you ask me. Jake was brief but he said Leia's lead really helped."

"Did he say anything else?" Edward asked, "Do we know when they'll pick them up?"

I shook my head no. "He said he'd keep me posted and I told him she had been at the office when we left for lunch, so I think it'll happen soon."

Emily and Seth started showing us their play dough creations, Seth's of course had reptiles, amphibians and dinosaurs, whereas Emily's were flowers, or so she said, they still looked like lumps of colored dough to me, her imagination made them spectacular. Where Seth's had details and even a plot as to what they were doing, Emily's were just squiggles. I got the rolling pin for her to try her hand at cutting out shapes with the cookie cutters, to "practice" for next time we make cookies. She was all grins at me after that.

Soon Rosalie rolled in with news of a certain arrest at work. "You should've seen it, Swan, it was great! The look on her face was priceless." She mimicked a really shocked and outraged face. We all laughed.

"Yeah well I hope they manage to keep her long enough to stop her tipping the others off before they're snagged, too!" I said.

"I bet they're already in custody. Didn't Jake let you know?" Rose countered.

"He mentioned they were planning to pick them up today, that was about it. Said they had some unexplainable big-ticket purchases. I wonder how solid the case can be with circumstantial evidence." I said.

"Don't worry too much, if nothing else they can get them on income-tax evasion, isn't that the Chicago Way?" Edward said, obviously referring to how they nabbed Al Capone in the end.

I raised my glass as a toast to his reference, "We'll make a Chicagoan outta you yet." He smiled.

"Uh-oh, soon she'll be forcing us to watch 'The Blues Brothers' again." Emmett said.

"Wait, you say that like it's a bad thing!" I said mocking outrage. "You KNOW you can't be a true Chicagoan without watching it!" Everyone laughed.

"Oh I wasn't complaining!" He said as he rolled his eyes.

"I haven't seen that movie in ages!" Rose said. "Not since you made me watch it when we came here on leave the first time!"

"Well I had to do the initiation, you're as good as close as I'm gonna get to having a sister, I had to make sure you got some Chicago in your blood!" I laughed. "I figured it's not in there through genes but we could make it happen by osmosis."

"For the record, I love that movie, I'll watch it with you any time," Edward said with a smile.

"Well it'll have to be sans kiddos, that was quite the shock to my system having grown up watching it on TBS, apparently they cut out the bad words. I had always wondered why The Penguin beat them in her office. One viewing on DVD answered that question, they had potty mouths!"

Everyone laughed. "Oh gosh that was funny, B was stunned. The look on her face was hysterical!" Rose said as she laughed.

"What, I was definitely stunned, they'd been so cool, they didn't need potty mouths."

"Oh that's rich, I've heard plenty of bombs come from your mouth missy," Edward pointed out.

"No doubt, it was just a shock to me, I guess it was just because I'd seen it so many times with that cut out."

"You're not the first, Swanee, a sergeant in my last office decided to start sharing his old favorites with his teenaged son, I think he was like 15. Anyway, he rented 'Airplane' and was stunned by all he forgot about that movie. And even more shocked by what he'd not seen because he'd been watching the edited-for-TV version for so many years."

We all laughed, "Oh man I'd have loved to see that kid's face when they flash the titties at the beginning!" Leave it to Emmett! I smacked his arm and gestured toward the kids sitting there. His face was priceless when he'd realized what he said! His eyes bugged out and he slapped his hand over his mouth. We all laughed again because it was obvious the kids weren't listening ... this time.

"Dude, little pictures have big ears!" Edward said. "And I'd rather not have my daughter refer to her anatomy as titties!" We all laughed again.

"Well there's a lot more than that in that movie and well the kid got an education!" Rose said.

"Oh I love when Mrs. Cleaver starts talking Jive!" Edward was laughing hard again.

"'Johnny what d'ya make of this?' 'I could make a broach ... I could make a pterodactyl!'" Emmett said putting on an effeminate voice for the last part.

Rose and I both blurted out, "To the tower, Rapunzel!" and gestured wildly, then cackled like witches.

"'Hey Johnny, how 'bout some coffee?' 'No thanks!'" Edward said doing a perfect imitation of both characters. It was nice to see him goofing around with friends.

"That's when I developed my drinking problem." I said and on it went, quoting more goofy movies as the afternoon turned to evening as we all laughed together.

"Am I the only one who's starving?" I asked later. I wasn't alone so I suggested we order Chinese and everyone loved that idea. Emmett and Rose even went to pick it up. This was her last night living here and I was going to miss having her here.

We had ordered a ton of food so Edward called his parents to see if they wanted to join us and we were pleased they'd agreed. I love last-minute gatherings, they always seem so much happier, like you couldn't manage to have that much fun if you plan ahead.

Emily, Seth and Edward helped me clear the table, wipe it then set it with plates, napkins and glasses. I was excited to use the special chopsticks I'd bought a while back at Chinatown. I'd gotten so many that there was enough for my home as well as Charlies. They're lacquered in bright colors and black - a very cool look. Emily squealed happily when she saw them and I was pleased to have someone else appreciate them. We also brought out some forks for those who are less adventurous and spoons for dishing out the food.

Esme and Charlie came in with a bottle of wine just before Emmett and Rose returned with their arms loaded down. They'd stopped for some beer as well so they truly were a welcome sight! Hey, I'm no drunk, but after this busy week, I was grateful to have a happy hour! Charlie had heard the commotion and came in from the living room with a smile. The evenings tended to be a bit more difficult for him, I hoped he would be okay with all this commotion. It truly was a surprise to see how far along he'd been, I'd missed so many signs and since he lived alone we were very lucky nothing serious had happened. Thank God Edward had found him that day. I just hope the new medicine will kick in, Carlisle said it takes a month or so before you see results and we were only a week into taking it. Wow, this week seemed to last a year, it was so busy.

I was shaken from my thoughts when Emmett started opening containers and passing them around the table. Everything smelled so good and I'd barely eaten at lunch from nerves and the kids poaching my ribs, not that I minded.

Once again I found myself with Seth on one side and Emily on the other, having staked their claims upon me. Emily was having a hard time with her chopsticks but refused to give in so I put a rubber band on one end so she could have a little help. Seth managed a little better but looked a little longingly at her rig so I put one on his too. He smiled and thanked me. I noticed Edward watching us from across the table, his smile was very sweet. Esme looked very pleased as well. Carlisle and Charlie talked fishing and Seth perked up asking questions.

I wasn't surprised to see Emmett and Rosalie in their own little bubble at the far end of the table. There was a definite connection there, not that it was surprising, both were extremely great catches - intelligent, hard-working and definitely gorgeous. Rose caught me peeking and smirked at me then shrugged her shoulders. That's what I love about her, where Alice would be all up in my business and quickly making her business mine, Rose and I were content to share a little here and there but not nag each other. I wouldn't trade either friend for anything, both were exactly what I needed.

Conversation flowed along with wine and beer, it was a great ending to a really crazy week.


	13. Chapter 13  Someone Like You

Chapter 13 - Someone Like You (Van Morrison)

Though Jake hadn't called the night before, Saturday I set my worries aside and got busy in preparation for the planned Father's Day activities. Esme, bless her heart, had gotten groceries for us again, menu plan and recipes included, she'd even remembered food for the guys going boating. Together with Emily, who had become my little shadow, we put together a great picnic lunch for our guys, complete with beer, root beer for Seth, and all their favorite snack foods. The men had invited Emmett to join them since his family is so far away so that meant packing double the food.

We also put together side dishes for the dinner we'd have when they'd return. Spanokopita, one of my specialties, was definitely easier to make with extra hands and Emily was thrilled to paint the melted butter for me as we stacked up layers of phyllo dough to make the spinach pies. She made icky faces whenever I'd spoon on the green filling, though, and it was so darn cute to watch her little freckly nose scrunch up. I had a feeling she'd like these once they were cooked, most non-spinach eaters liked these. I love the combo of the spinach, feta and dill flavors, the way they blend in the crispy shell, yum! But they're a pain in the ass to make so I don't make them often. However, it's for Father's Day and they're Charlie's favorite. I don't know how many more times I'll get to make them for him so I'm indulging him.

Sometimes he makes it hard to want to spoil him when he's been arguing with every word that leaves out of my mouth. I finally had enough when he started telling me I was putting too much cheese in the spanikopita filling. I kicked him out of the kitchen, told him to go play in traffic and he started laughing at me. That's just how we are. Esme looked stunned and Emily giggled then told me that's not nice. I agreed and then proceeded to send Charlie out to sweep out the shed for Sue.

"Esme do you think the guys will be able to handle him on the water?" I asked, genuinely worried.

"They'll be fine, he won't fight with Carlisle," she replied.

"I'm not worried about Carlisle, I wouldn't put it past Charlie to make Edward or Emmett walk the plank!" Yep, leave it to my dad to install a real plank on his boat. "Maybe we should pack some duct tape in the picnic so they can mutiny if he gets to be too much."

We all laughed as we kept busy with our food prep. We'd started early as it was going to be another really busy day. We were not only making food for the festivities, but also lunch and dinner for moving day. Truthfully this was more than a little therapeutic, Renee was never very motherly and her culinary skills were abysmal so it was fun to have a motherly figure to hang with in the kitchen. Add miss giggles here with the buttery hands and the freckly nose and well, it was a recipe for a very pleasant morning.

We had the fridge so crammed we had to branch out, so Esme called Edward, Carlisle and Seth to carry the food for Sunday out to their home where we'd be eating. We had two pans of lasagna in the fridge ready to go in the oven later for dinner as well as a roast in the crock pot covered in giardinaire to be Italian beef sandwiches for lunch. Emily was tossing salad while Esme prepared garlic bread for dinner then cut fresh Italian bread for the sandwiches and bagged them so they were ready. I roasted red peppers on the stove, a stinky but delicious touch for the sandwiches, and washed up dishes as we went along.

Once all that was clear we started on desserts, Emily was thrilled to do this part. Esme had informed us that we had to do this part Saturday because she had a surprise for us on Sunday. So we were about to make cupcakes for her daddy for tomorrow as well as pies for tonight's dessert, a way to thank everyone for helping with the move.

Since Edward was a sucker for dark chocolate we used my Guinness cake recipe to make cupcakes. This cake always came out so moist and flavorful I just knew he'd love it.

Carlisle and Charlie were both suckers for my cherry pies so I decided to make two cherry and two apple so we could accommodate everyone who would be here tonight. I knew we'd need a lot as we'd have the guys plus us girls, including Rose and Sue, but I was hoping Sue's kids would stay as well. I wanted them to feel welcome here as this would be their mother's home for the foreseeable future.

It turned out Emily was a champion pie crust roller-outer - it must be all the quality time she spends with her play dough. It was a lot of fun watching her and Esme get the crusts rolled out as I made the filling.

Soon the house smelled divine. Everyone who came in groaned at the smell. I, for one, loved when a house smelled like good things to eat, it makes it seem more like a home to me.

Rosalie didn't have a ton of stuff but it took Edward and Emmett a couple trips each to load up my truck. But when you consider she came with only two suitcases a week ago, it was a little shocking to see how much stuff she'd collected! When it was time to make the trip to my house Edward opted to remain behind to change sheets and vacuum the room out to get it ready for Sue. I was really surprised and Esme caught my expression then teased me, "What you think I'd let my son leave the nest without learning how to clean?"

That made me laugh, "I never thought my surprise would be a reflection on your mad mothering skills, Esme." She laughed too.

I headed upstairs to show Edward where to find the supplies. As I passed the room to go to the linen closet two very strong arms reached out and yanked me into the room. I gasped as Edward quickly shut the door and pressed me against it then planted a very passionate kiss on my lips. Wow! This man had such a way about him, my body couldn't help but react. The thing is, while I was a 27 year old virgin, I'd never been a prude, I just felt like my virginity was something serious, a gift I'd give to my husband. That fact didn't mean I hadn't had my fair share of kisses and fooling around. That said, no one had ever made me feel the way Edward did, with a simple touch or even a look, hell his mere presence set my body on fire. So his trap-door spider routine really set me aflame.

Before I knew it I had both legs wrapped around his waist grinding against him while I clung to his neck and shoulders and he attacked my mouth and neck while holding me up by my ass. I was so grateful I'd worn jeans that day, I don't think I could've stopped him had I wanted to. All that groping and grinding built up quite the tension and soon I was seeing stars as I had a mind-bending orgasm from dry-humping against the door! I felt like such a teenager, sneaking around my father's house and fooling around with a cute boy. Boy? Ha! There's nothing boyish about what I felt under me, that man is packing some heat in his Hanes! Soon he grunted out his release and planted another big kiss on my lips then we both fell apart laughing.

"Well that was unexpected," I said.

"Tell me about it, I was just trying to scare you at first then figured I could steal a kiss. I feel like a teenager here, sneaking around your father's house!"

I laughed some more, "Honestly I was literally just thinking that." I said. But I was blushing a bit as I said it.

"Thank you," he said, grabbing my chin to pull my face up to his and kissing my nose. "That was unexpected but really great. You are such a beautiful and exquisite woman, I can't seem to keep my hands off you!"

"I kinda' noticed!" I said with a laugh. "Not like I was protesting or anything. Sorry I sort of jumped you!" I really felt embarrassed when I thought about my actions. My body seemed to act without my permission!

"Well you have my permission to jump me any time you want," he said as he kissed me again. "If you don't mind I'm just going to run next door and clean up quickly," he added with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I think I may need to do the same!"

"I will be right back to finish cleaning this for Sue though, I meant it when I offered, this was a nice diversion, but it wasn't what I'd intended when I called you up here. I want to be clear on that, I really like you and don't want you to think I'm only intent on getting into your pants," Edward said.

"Thanks for that, I really like you too, Edward," I said as I stepped back out into the hallway to go change my clothes. "I'll set the supplies in here before I head back down to the kitchen."

He smiled then headed down and outside. When I'd changed my undies and jeans I took a moment to splash some cold water on my face before I headed back to the kitchen and was greeted by Esme sporting a very knowing smirk which only made me turn beat red. The funny thing was she didn't look like she was busting my chops, she looked really pleased. Esme had told me about Edward many times over the past few years and I'd seen his pictures on her walls. I thought he was obviously very attractive but didn't think about him in that way because he was married.

Now that I thought of it, Esme had never, ever talked about her daughter-in-law. Esme is of the old-school mentality of, "If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all." It's so refreshing to spend time with someone who refuses to gossip or perform character assassinations. I looked up to her in so many ways, and was always grateful to have her friendship, especially as I got closer to her son. Time with people I care about is such a gift to me, more so since Charlie had fought cancer so valiantly and now that he was facing oblivion in the form of Alzheimer's Disease. Time is precious and we waste it with stupid things that don't matter. So spending this morning in the kitchen with Esme and Emily really was a treat to me, girl bonding is fabulous!

Edward soon crept back in and headed back up to finish what he'd set out to do originally. We'd finished all our cooking and cleanup so Esme took Emily back to their house for a bit and I joined Edward in what would become Sue's room. Together we dusted everything, changed sheets and vacuumed, making the room seem brand new. The room is fairly large with a massive closet, it should serve her purposes pretty well. It's larger than my room, but as a teen I'd chosen to skip this room to have a sort of buffer between my room and Charlie's. It was nice for us to both have a little privacy. Charlie's room is the only one with an en-suite bathroom. Sue and I would be sharing the other upstairs bath, which should be fine.

"Thanks for your help, Edward. I really appreciate it," I told him as we put away the supplies in the linen closet. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my bedroom. My room hadn't changed much over the years. I'd pinned up pictures of friends and family members as well as art I'd enjoyed. I suppose it helped that I lived here for a bit after I left the Air Force, and again when Charlie was sick with cancer so it hadn't been that long since I'd lived here. It felt weird to be in there with a man.

"This room suits you," he said as he looked at the pictures on my walls. The walls were a faded lavender color, and the quilt was a lone-star quilt made for me by a family friend done in shades of purple and lavender.

"Thanks, I like it, though it hasn't changed much since I was 16," I said with a nervous giggle.

"What?" he asked, picking up on my nerves.

"I've just never had a man in here before, it seems odd yet completely natural to have you here."

"Really? I'm honored," he said flashing his crooked grin and stepping toward me. His expression was almost predatory and yet I longed for his chase and to be captured. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, kissing my lips tenderly. "Truly, I'm honored to be here with you."

When we finally came up for air I was nearly panting, again with want and felt at a loss as to what to say or do. He unnerved me constantly, not in a bad way, he simply overwhelmed my senses.

He looked over my shoulder and started to chuckle again. I turned my head and smiled. "What is this?" He asked looking at the picture of Alice, Jasper and me from Halloween a few years back. We'd decided to be flappers with Jazz dressed as an old-time gangster. We were posed in our finery with Jasper between us, each of us hanging on an arm. Alice really looked the part with her hair styled into a wavy bob and her tiny figure perfectly adorned in a vintage rose-colored dress, she'd accessorized with a cigarette holder and a super long strand of pearls. She looked gorgeous. I had a vintage cream-colored stringed flapper dress and a headband with feathers. We'd tucked my hair under to make it looked wavy and bobbed. I, too, carried a cigarette in a long holder and had long, cream-colored satin gloves that reached nearly to the top of my arms. We looked HOT! And Jasper wore an authentic pinstriped zoot suit, with the broad shoulders and narrow waist. He even donned a fedora and wing-tipped shoes.

That's the fun part of being in design, we'd had classes in fashion history and could replicate garments if we couldn't find it. But boy did we find it; while raiding my Granny's old wardrobe in Charlie's attic we hit pay dirt. My Grandma had been quite the fashionista in her day, she and her Charlie, my grandfather, had been the "it" couple to watch in the Aragon Ballroom heyday back in the 1920s. Most of our costumes came from her stash or were inspired by old photos of them.

"That was a fun night!" I said as I reminisced about that party. "It was a charity Halloween ball for Big Brothers, Big Sisters. Alice and I love costumes and Jasper is such a great sport. Actually this theme was sort of his idea, he saw a picture of Charlie's dad and mom all dolled up to go dancing in the 20's and he raved about how slick my grandfather had looked in his suit and hat. Well with Alice and I being the two fashion junkies we are, we decided to surprise him with his costume for the party. I found the actual suit he'd admired from the picture! It was in my grandmother's old wardrobe, along with my dress and the cigarette holders and jewelery we wore. We had to repair a few things and Alice found her dress in a resale shop, and we ordered Jasper's hat and shoes, but everything else is vintage."

"Jasper looks really happy, but then what man wouldn't be happy with the two most beautiful women on his arm," Edward said.

"Those two have always been so good to me, never making me feel like a third wheel. It's so great to have such good friends." I said.

"They're very nice, but I'm sure you had plenty of times where you double dated, you weren't always the third wheel."

"Not really. Honestly Edward I was usually working, either on school or building my business, then I was taking care of Charlie when he got sick so I never really made time to date. Of course it didn't help that the guys I'd meet weren't interested in someone so ambitious. Also, later men were intimidated by my success."

"It's just ridiculous that men would feel intimidated by a woman being successful. To me it's just icing on the cake! You're smart, kind and so beautiful, who wouldn't want the whole package? Those men were stupid!"

"Thanks," I said blushing from his compliments. "I don't feel like I've missed much, so many either treated me like a play thing or else, later, wanted my money and clout. So I just kept on truckin' by working on school or my business and went out to play with my friends."

We sat down on my bed, leaning against the wall and holding hands as we chatted. "I love the pictures of you in your uniform! You look hot in that one," he pointed to one of Hale and me in our BDUs. I laughed.

"Thanks, actually it was like 95 degrees and super humid so yeah, we were very hot," I said with a laugh. "I'd volunteered to help her with the VIPs at the Air Show. Thank goodness we were allowed to dress down, normally that would require blues, but the BDUs, battle dress uniform, were much cooler to wear, not only more comfy but the fabric would breathe and keep you cooler. We had a lot of fun that day."

"I would imagine you had your share of dating back then, no? I mean you were probably surrounded by men..."

Boy he was determined to know about my past, not that I minded, it was fun to see him so curious. "Actually, no! I'm an observer and since I flew with mostly the same people who were all assigned to the same aircraft I watched the men burn through other women and it grossed me out! Also I was working very hard to get my business degree. I didn't have time to waste with those losers. Some of them were married and joked that the fasten seat belt signs should say fasten your wedding band as we'd prepare to land."

Edward cringed and I nodded. It was true! "Not all of them were like that, I made some great friends, just very few I'd want to date, and fewer I would want to see after a first date."

This was uncomfortable, but I had to spell it out for him. "Edward, another reason is that, well, most men aren't patient." He looked inquisitive. "I decided a long time ago that I'd wait for marriage, so those guys didn't like that they wouldn't be getting into my pants." Edward looked stunned and at this point I think even the tips of my ears were beet red!

What he did next seriously stunned me. He leaned over and gave me the sweetest kiss I'd ever received, then he leaned in again and kissed me fiercely. "That is the sexiest thing I've ever heard!"

WHAT?

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Hell yes! The thought that you have been so sure your right man is out there, that you waited until you found him, that is so damned sexy Bella." He could see I was still surprised. "You have to remember where I'm coming from, Tanya hunted me down. Remember, she was on the prowl for a husband and she pretty much used me to get what she wanted only to realize I wouldn't be molded into what she wanted in the end. I WISH I'd had the courage to hold out, to wait for you."

GULP. Yeah, ummm... huh. He said wait for ME! He just grinned at me.

"Bella you have no idea what you do to me or how completely you already own me, even though it's only been a few weeks! You're an amazing woman. I'd be insane if I didn't want you, in all ways."

Yeah if it had been a hundred years ago, I'm fairly certain I'd have fainted after his declaration. Instead I crawled over and straddled his lap, kissing him passionately. What is it about this man, he makes my inner hussy handcuff my conscience and gag her!

We kissed a while longer then real life invaded once again when I heard Emmett's big mouth as he yelled for Bono to get off the couch downstairs. He knew Charlie didn't like dogs on the furniture. It was just as well, Sue was due any minute and I needed to be presentable.


	14. Chapter 14  Shoals of Herring

A/N - I still don't own Twilight, I just like to play in Stephenie Meyer's world!  
>I do, however have three very whiny kids who are sick with a nasty summer cold, something they graciously shared with yours truly. Hope you enjoy this chapter!<p>

Chapter 14 - Shoals of Herring (Clancy Brothers with Tommy Makem)

The rest of Saturday passed in another blur of activity with people and things coming and going. Sue moved in, her kids helped. Of course I knew Leia already, but seeing her in her family dynamic really brought home what an asset she is to Eclectic. She organized her mother's move down to the smallest detail, with everything labelled not only with content but also where it was to be stored. Her brother, Paul, helped as well and we were glad to have another big guy for moving the heavy stuff.

Paul and Leia stuck around for dinner afterward, though to hear Paul tell it we'd have had to kick him out after spending the day sniffing the "fuck-awesome" smell of my lasagna. That comment earned him a smack on the back of the head from Sue and a plate of leftovers from Esme. He came off kind of jerky but I think it's just his sense of humor is a bit dry. I made sure Sue, Leia and Paul all knew to get comfy, I really wanted them to see this as Sue's home.

Amidst all the moving and shaking was Charlie. sigh. Charlie is normally a fun-loving, low-key kinda' guy. I knew Alzheimer's Disease makes people agitated, but damn, Charlie was ready to crawl out of his skin while biting off our heads! I think he felt invaded. I reminded him Sue was moving in to help and he understood it just made him really agitated.

This should've been the blinking warning sign, alas, with hindsight we would see that we all missed what should've been as clear as the "red alert" sound and blinking red light a la Star Trek, but we didn't and boy did that make Sunday a challenge...

Sunday started out great, Esme and I had loaded the guys coolers the night before and even had Edward and Emmet load them into the back of Emmett's Jeep so the men would simply have to roll out of bed and take off.

I got up early and made breakfast for them; omelets with home-made hash browns and pancakes. I made enough to feed an army, or at least Emmett and Edward. Seth packed away quite a bit as well, of course he ate the special chocolate chip pancakes I made just for him. Edward stuck out his bottom lip and pouted until I made him a few too. How could I resist? Though I did roll my eyes at him a bit, for good measure. Couldn't let him think me too big a pushover.

The guys chowed down and headed out by 5 a.m. and I crawled back into bed for a bit. Esme had told me to be there by 10 a.m. for our girly activity. Sadly plans had drastically changed by 6:30. The guys had gotten to the harbor and hired a water taxi to get out to where the boat was moored, alas Charlie didn't recognize his own boat, "Slainte," nor did he remember the combination to access the hatch. Carlisle was able to smooth things over with Charlie and the taxi guy but it got a little ugly when Charlie started yelling at Emmett. Worrying about Seth's frame of mind, Edward took him up to the bow and called me.

I gave them the code then decided it'd probably be best if I joined them. So I called Esme to back out of whatever her super-secret plans were. She was so cool about it, said we could get a rain check. Then I slipped on my favorite bikini, a cute yet sexy black halter-style tankini with matching low-rise bottoms, and some cutoff jeans, and Keds, then grabbed my sunblock and a hoodie because you never know how the wind will be on the lake, shades then headed out. Since it was a gorgeous day I also took Charlie's Camaro and put the top down.

I got to the harbor surprisingly fast and got to the guys fairly quickly. Charlie looked pissed to have me there but everyone else's faces showed relief. I also don't mind saying that Edward's jaw dropped when he saw what I had on, despite his sunglasses hiding his eyes, I could feel them grazing up and down my body.

"Hey guys! Mind if I tag along?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie groused at me. "Today's supposed to be guys only, Bella!"

"Aww Dad, I wanted to spend Father's Day with you, is that so bad? Plus I figured I could spoil you by taking over the duties so you could just enjoy your time out on the water."

Charlie smiled and acquiesced while Edward mouthed the word "smooth" at me with a grin.

"So let's see, what needs doing?" I asked and Carlisle filled me in on just how little had been done in the hour they sat there with Charlie arguing about what needed to be done that really ought not be done, including nearly dropping the outboard motor into the brine! Yikes.

With me barking orders to my new crew, aka Emmett and Edward, we got underway. I was glad I'd brought that hoodie as it was chilly on the water. When I covered up Edward stuck out his pouty lip at me again, making me chuckle at him. Seth was excited but cold and tired so I told him to go to the bow with a blanket and sit for a bit wrapped up. The thing about salmon fishing is most of it's really flippin' boring! He giggled when I said that but was enjoying watching the scenery up front. I told him I'd call him back when it was time for some action and he was pleased. It was only 10:30 a.m. and the poor kid had already been up for 6 hours!

While we got the boat underway Carlisle dragged out the poles then he and Charlie prepared them with the down riggers and lures and do-hickeys that attract the fish. Charlie has had it down to a science for years. All I ever did was steer the boat and keep him company, so I was useless there. Thankfully Carlisle had been Charlie's fishing buddy in recent years so he knew the drill. Emmett was like a kid with ADD going over the fish finder and charts while Edward snuggled up to "keep me warm," though I suspect it was more like cop a discreet feel, not that I minded.

Soon the poles were ready and the fish finder was beeping so I called Seth back to us so he could help me steer the ship. Boy his face lit up like it was Christmas morning! He had a hard time maneuvering back to me with his bulky life vest so I had him toss the blanket down the hatch to the cabin before heading back to the cockpit. Seth was so cute, all arms and legs and ribs, so gangly with his coppery hair, freckles and missing front teeth. I couldn't wait to take him and Emily out on the Irish Rover with me.

I took a few minutes to teach Edward and Seth how to steer the boat for salmon fishing and drastically lowered the speed because apparently salmon don't like speedy lures. And we all got settled in waiting for the fish.

Despite it being such a beautiful morning there were surprisingly few boats out on the water. It was a nice treat, usually it's somewhat crowded. With the crisis averted up top, I decided to use the head and get the food out because there is nothing like fresh air, sunshine and boating to create an appetite. I set everything out on the table below so people could graze and FINALLY settled down with a coke to enjoy the day.

"Did you guys hear the city cancelled the fireworks display this year?" I asked.

"What, that su-stinks!" Emmett said.

"Nice save, I smirked. They did, budget problems, it really bites, but it's the right thing to do. Can't look irresponsible with money paying for expensive fireworks displays when you're laying off cops. I was really looking forward to hosting everyone on the Rover!" I pouted a bit.

Seth looked like he might cry, "Does that mean we can't go sailing and spend the night on your boat, Bella?"

"Nope." I said making sure to really pop that p. "That just means our plans have to change. Don't you worry, Kiddo, I'll get you out sailing my boat. You'll really like her, she's fast and pretty, not to mention cool! I'll show you when we get back to port, k?"

He smiled his toothless grin at me and I turned to Edward to talk about our options.

"I wouldn't mind going anyway, usually you can see other city's displays up and down the lakefront when you're out on the water." I said.

"Like which cities? I remember Milwaukee used to have some great shows for Summerfest," Edward said.

"Well you wouldn't see Milwaukee from here, but we could sail up there if you want to make it an extended trip? We could sail up the day before and spend the day at the festival with the kids then sail back the next day, make it a long weekend, what'cha think?" I asked.

"That sounds really fun," He said. "I wonder if my boss would let me take that day off, the Fourth is on a Sunday this year." We both laughed.

"I bet she'd be amenable, if you make it worth her while," I said with a smile and started blushing thinking of ways he could make it up to me.

"Really? And what, pray tell, has you blushing like that? Hmmm? Are you thinking of ways I might make it worthwhile?" I blushed even more, then changed the subject.

"As big as the Rover is, I don't fancy having a full boat for a whole weekend, I get cranky when it's too crowded." He smirked at me, probably thinking what he could do to me on an empty boat. Gah!

Edward nodded then whispered in my ear, "I love the idea of just the four of us spending the weekend away." Yep, just as I thought. I shivered, both from his words and the way he kissed below my ear after saying that. And that made him chuckle at me, so I elbowed him in the side for laughing at me.

"OW! Must you be so violent, woman?" He said as he laughed again.

"We'll have to spread the word about our change in plans, I suppose if people wanted to drive up and meet us for the show, they could," I said. And we both shook our heads and said, "Nah!" and laughed together. We both loved the idea of time away with just the kids and each other.

"If we're going to do an extended trip, we'll need to get the kids on the sailboat once before then to get them familiar and to be sure Emily doesn't get seasick," I said and he nodded his agreement. "We'll have to check the weather, The Fourth is in two weeks, it'll have to happen soon."

I made sure to reapply my sunscreen and Seth's. Things had heated up so the guys started stripping off our layers and well, nothing could've prepared me for the site of Edward in his board shorts and a white wife-beater. The man is ripped, but not bulky. I think my swimsuit bottoms melted! He smirked at my reaction so I took off my hoodie and shorts then enjoyed seeing his jaw drop yet again.

My suit wasn't slutty or obvious, it just showed off the goods in a tasteful way, not like I'd wear a skimpy suit out on the boat with my dad, or in general for that matter. I like the notion of less is more, it leaves something to the imagination. I like that it had a built-in bra, not a shelf thingy or even little foam circles, but an actual push-up bra built in. My girls aren't saggy, but this puts them front and center where they belong and the cut of the suit frames my shape nicely. Yep, Edward seemed to be enjoying that tremendously based upon the protrusion digging into my hip as he hugged me. I couldn't help but smirk right back at him.

Fortunately before anyone could take notice of our moment of UST, the fish started biting. Four of the six poles on the back started jumping. I quickly took the helm so Seth could help Edward reel one in. All the guys jumped up and got into action. I grabbed my camera and started taking pictures while trying to stay out of the way. They reeled in some whoppers, too! All four were huge, Seth couldn't even hold the one he and his daddy hauled in, we nearly lost him and the fish overboard when Seth tried to net him after Edward got him out of the water. The adrenaline and testosterone was pretty thick after that. We tossed them in the fish cooler and reset the poles but our luck had been tapped. After a couple hours of trolling we decided to cut the engine, drop anchor and swim a bit.

Naturally Emmett was the first in doing a cannonball over the edge, splashing us all with the frigid water. In June the lake is still pretty flippin' cold, the best is August when the sun has had time to warm it. As it was the lake was about 66 degrees F that day. Emmett had the right idea though, when it's cold like that you have to just jump in so you get used to it right away. I dove in next, followed by Edward. Carlisle and Charlie just looked at us like we were nuts. They were probably right but I love to swim, especially out in the lake.

Even with his life vest on Seth was a little scared of swimming in water too deep to touch the bottom. Add the cold temps and the fact that he has zero meat on his bones and well, we decided not to push him that day, there'd be plenty of other days to try.

After plenty of horsing around and lots of splashing Emmett went back in the boat to eat and hang out. I started to swim to the ladder but Edward stopped me. Well more like scared the crap out of me by swimming up below me and blowing bubbles up my legs! I nearly jumped onto the deck! He laughed then pulled me away toward the bow where there were no prying eyes then kissed me passionately.

"Baby do you have any idea what you're doing to me in that swimsuit?" he said to me. "You're so beautiful and seeing you here and in charge of the boat, damn, Bella you're so sexy!" He kissed me harder and I wrapped my legs around his waist as I tread water with my arms he grabbed the anchor line with one hand and pulled me to him with the other grinding my center on his hard cock.

I couldn't help but groan a little. Fortunately he was still kissing me so the sound was muted but Seth had come to tease us. Fortunately we heard him coming and were able to break apart before he saw us.

"Dad are you gonna come back out soon, Grandpa and Charlie said you needed to come up for air. I think it's 'cause it's so cold in the water, you need warm air."

Everyone laughed, gee guess we weren't so subtle. "Yep, Kiddo you're right, I'm gonna get out," I said.

Edward would need a minute to compose himself so he said he'd be out in a minute, muttering something about cock-blockers under his breath. He dove under water and swam away from the boat a bit. When I climbed out Carlisle was grinning, Emmett looked smug and Charlie wasn't making eye contact with me, at all. I quickly dried myself off and grabbed a sandwich from below. I made plates for Charlie, Seth and Edward too. The others already had food. After Edward dried off and got settled we headed back to port, we still had a dinner to attend.

Once we were back to the harbor I pointed out my "Irish Rover" to Edward and Seth. Edward whistled and Seth looked really excited. I couldn't wait to get them out sailing with me. It's such a rush, I just knew Edward would love it.

We quickly packed everything up and got the boat secured and called for a water taxi to take us ashore. Seth asked to ride in Emmett's "massively cool jeep" with the his Grandpa and Charlie, leaving Edward to ride alone with me in the Camaro. We didn't complain.

Edward was suitably impressed with Charlie's Camaro but we decided we'd had enough wind for the day and kept the top up so we could chat.

"Boy you swans sure like your modes of transport!" Edward said, fawning over the car.

"You still haven't seen our bikes," I said with a laugh.

"Bikes, as in bicycles or motorcycles?"

"Well we have both, but I'm talking motorcycles, though I guess we'll have to store Charlie's away since he has no business driving now."

He gave a low whistle, "That was really intense this morning, I'm so glad you were able to come so quickly, and he gave in to you where he was fighting us."

"Sorry about that, I wondered if he'd be okay, clearly not so much. I appreciate you trying though. Fishing is a really big part of who he is, he loves to go and I don't know how many more trips he'll get."

"You handled him like a pro though."

I laughed, "I didn't even have to break out the duct tape or threaten him with the plank!"

We both laughed. "Seriously though, that was quick thinking making it about him enjoying himself. You let him save face instead of being a problem."

I blushed. "He's my dad, I want him to enjoy the good things life offers while he still can. I'm really glad I got to come with, too. I had fun with all you guys, I think I've proven I can handle the testosterone." I said with a laugh.

"No doubts there. So what kind of bikes do you guys have, you never mentioned," He asked.

"Oh well you know us, we've got oddballs, Charlie's is a 1972 750cc BMW with a toaster tank and the huge carburetor sticking out the side," I said.

"You're kidding, those are so cool!"

"I know I love riding that one, no matter what other bikers are riding they appreciate it, from the wanna-be bikers on their Sportsters to the real deal on their Hogs, even the rat bikers love it. It's a great conversation starter!" I said.

"I'll bet. What' s your bike then?"

"Oh I've got a 1979 Honda CV750."

"The original crotch rocket, I'm impressed!"

"It's the bike Arnold rode in Terminator," I said. "It's a lot of fun to ride, I don't need a gazillion ccs, I'm not out to get killed, I just want to throw my leg over once in a while and enjoy the breeze. Do you ride?"

"I do, though I haven't for a while, I'd love to start again," he said. "It seems like you're an adrenaline junkie, could that be?" he asked with a grin.

"Probably, I love to be active. I run, I Rollerblade, sail, water-ski, snow ski, ride motorcycles and mountain bikes. I suppose I am a bit of a junkie now that you mention it!"

"Have you ever been sky diving?" he asked.

"No, it's on my list. I need to do it soon, I think I'm getting too old to be jumping out of planes." I said with a laugh. "Have you?"

"No I really want to though. I haven't because of the kids, they wouldn't have had anyone if something happened to me."

"Good point. I never thought about it like that."

"You wouldn't have to, having kids really changes your mind set."

"So if I went would it be upsetting to you or would you want to jump with me?"

"Oh I'd so jump with you, now that the kids are close with my folks, I worry less about that stuff, not that I'm in a hurry to die or anything. It'd have to be a reputable place."

"No kidding, I found a place nearby just never took the time. You'd be surprised how little time I've taken for things I enjoy or want to do, I've been all about my business. Hell I've barely spent any time on my own boat!"

"I think we should definitely go skydiving this summer," He said with a firm nod.

"Really, you don't think it's crazy or reckless?" I asked.

"No way, I think it'll be fun. And that you want to go with me is really hot! I honestly can't wait."

With that we pulled into the driveway and headed into the Cullen's house where Charlie and Carlisle made Emmett, Edward and Seth clean the fish before we grilled one. Everyone got some to take home as well.

Dinner was delicious and Edward loved his cupcakes, Emily was positively beaming as she told him how she helped make them. We handed out gifts and visited for a short while, everyone was wiped from all the fresh air and a very long day. All in all it was an excellent Father's Day. Edward made sure to thank me for everything and quite thoroughly, too, as he walked me home later that evening. Oh that man could thank me any day!


	15. Chapter 15 Numb

**A/N - SM owns Twilight, I, sadly, do not.**

_This is a shorter chapter, I wanted to get on with the show more quickly. I swear finishing this story is personal at this point. I've been sick twice despite it being summer and one of the weeks 3 of my kids (well 4 if you count the hubster) joined me in being sick, thus preventing me from actually resting. So, yeah, thanks for staying with me. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think. I'm a journalist and this is my first attempt in a LONG time at writing fiction, I'd love to get some feedback. xo_

**Chapter 15 - Numb (U2)**

Sadly, despite heading home fairly early Sunday evening, it was not to be a restful night. Charlie awoke in the middle of the night and scared the living shit out of me. Somewhere around 2 a.m. I heard an odd noise and opened my eyes only to see a figure crouched by my windows while frantically searching the floor. Once my eyes adjusted I noticed it was, in fact Charlie.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I gasped, clutching my chest, my heart was beating out of control from being startled.

He jumped then replied, "Bella get down, someone is outside and I can't find my pistol!"

"Wait, what? Who's outside?"

"There are fucking pirates outside and I can't find my damned gun!" he said. "They're gonna burn our house down, get on the floor before they fire cannons!"

SHIT! I crawled over to him, and pretended to peeked out. I knew there was nothing out there, especially pirates! This window faced the woods behind our house, he'd have to be hallucinating. "Don't worry, Dad, I'll call the Coast Guard." I wouldn't really, the most we'd find out there would be the behemoth raccoon Seth and I had dubbed Jabba.

"I'll go get my phone, just sit tight."

I crawled out the door and jumped up to my feet to get Sue. "Sue. Su-oo!" She startled awake. "Sue I'm so sorry to wake you up, Charlie's in my room swearing pirates are attacking our house, he's searching for his pistol in my room." She looked startled by that. "Don't worry, it's not in there, I hid his guns in the basement." Sue looked relieved. "What do we do? I told him I was going to go call the cops just to quiet him down."

Sue groaned a little. "There's not much we can do, I don't have any anti-psychotic meds on hand. If it's bad we could call an ambulance but honestly that could traumatize him. Does he wake up like this a lot?"

"No not since I moved in. I mean we've mostly dealt with his charming personality, arguing and belittling me but then I didn't know about his illness for a while before so this is all pretty new to me."

"I bet it's all the activity from today that has him riled up. Let's go see if he'll calm down," Sue said and I nodded.

"I have no idea why he'd think pirates would come after us though, this is really bizarre - it must've been all that time on the boat today," I said with a morose chuckle. People often picked on me for my dark humor, but in situations like this I have to laugh so I don't cry. I had yet to see Charlie this affected by the disease first hand, only having heard Edward tell about the day he found him naked outside.

"You never know what their imaginations will drum up," Sue said.

We walked back into my room only to find Charlie sprawled out on the floor sound asleep. "Oh thank you God!" I said and crossed myself, there was no sarcasm in that statement. I had no idea what I'd have done to stop his hallucinations. We'd definitely have to talk with the specialist about these moments. Sue grabbed his arms while I held his feet as we hauled him back to his bed. We agreed to follow up in the morning and each crawled back into our own beds and prayed for a silent night.

Thanks to Charlie's escapades I was anything but bright-eyed as I crawled into the office Monday morning. It was definitely not the day to be dragging as I'd yet to hear from Jacob Black about the arrests or their outcomes. Also we would need to do damage control with the press as well as the accounts affected. I still didn't know the total amount they'd stolen, we were awaiting results from the audit Emmett had ordered with Charlie's buddy the accountant/fireman, we couldn't wait for Emmett to finish his search for the right person to hire full-time and we knew we could trust Charlie's old buddy, Sam. I truly felt the weight of the last few weeks hanging over me as I took my seat at the head of the conference table in Edward's office.

I sent a quick text to Edward, Hale, Emmett, Alice and Leia calling a conference at 10 a.m. to go over our game plan for the week. Alice would join us on speaker phone as she was at the Mart tending to matters there. She had interviews to conduct for the next few days to fill in our staff. I wished we could simply consolidate our offices, with just managerial office for the store on-site, but with the warehouse and all that entailed, plus the office Alice maintained as she wore so many hats, it seemed unlikely to change. The warehouse needed to be near the store and I couldn't stand commuting and hated living too close to the city so it was moot. As things progressed with the company, Alice ran things there, I ran things here and we worked it out pretty well. But with both of us wearing too many hats, Eclectic was growing and would need to have the best people working for us.

With all the changes it would be imperative to have good communication and regular war meetings with my chiefs. It felt so good to have people I knew I could trust going through this quagmire, and yet with so much going on, I was fighting to release duties! My nature at work is to try and control every facet of business but Eclectic wouldn't grow if I didn't let go and let people do their jobs, so here I was trying to get my ducks in a row and make lists of concerns, tasks and details. I swear sometimes I had lists of lists.

Fortunately Leia had talked with her mom this morning and strolled in with a nice big mocha frappuchino for me.

"Leia, you're seriously my hero right now!" I said taking a sip.

"Well mom said you had a rough night, I figured you'd need some caffeine, I had them add a shot for you!"

"Yeah, I seriously love you!" I said with a laugh.

Edward came in just then, "Did I miss something?"

"Oh you know, pirates, sword fights, true love, revenge ..." I said with a laugh. "We had a pirate attack in the middle of the night."

"What?"

"Charlie had night-time hallucinations last night. It was no bueno, but we managed. That reminds me I have to call his new doc to get some help, Sue and I were seriously blindsided last night. That's the first time I'd seen him like that."

"Don't worry, Mom's on it," Leia said. "That's her job, let her handle it." I felt relief wash over me, yeah an RN would be able to handle that better than I could. "She said she'll call you with the details when she gets things settled."

"Thanks Leia, I am so thankful you and your mom came to work with us, seriously. What a relief!" She walked out to get her day started and Edward walked to me and kissed the top of my head.

"Sorry you had a rough night, you must've been beat after being on the water all day," he said. "Thanks for that, by the way, Seth hasn't stopped talking about how 'cool' it was on Charlie's boat and how he 'got to help catch the fish and drive the boat,'" he added with a chuckle, doing a really great impersonation of a really excited 5-year-old boy, even bouncing a little as he said the word cool, which made me laugh.

"I'm so glad he got to catch something. It was a pretty good day, everyone came home with a catch," I said.

His pitch lowered and he got a smoldering look in his eyes as he replied, "Well the fishing was good, but you're by far the catch of the day."

So yeah, two parts of me warred to reply, my inner vixen squealed with glee, while the sarcastic bitch rolled her eyes at Mr. Cheesy. But I showed them both as I smiled, kissed him and said, "I thought that was you," then walked out to ask Leia to order bagels, fruit and coffee for our meeting. What? I could be a sap, too.

Edward and I called Jacob using the speaker phone. They'd made the arrests Friday and over the weekend all had been released on bail. He apologized for not calling me back. Truthfully I didn't have it in me to be upset, my brain was in overload and I don't think I could've handled another deal. Fortunately I was able to leave this matter in Edward's very capable hands.

The meeting was a lively event, well everyone certainly had their share of important news to share.

Emmett was first to speak up, Sam had worked all weekend in our books and contracts, finding they'd taken about $87,000 over 3 years. They'd skimmed a few accounts but not all so that would explain why so much was missed in house; it seemed random and was easily overlooked. But what Jacob Black was working to find out how many people were involved in the scam. It seemed they didn't have anyone else in on at their companies.

The trouble is, while that dollar amount was not as huge as it could've been, it was still more than I could match and readily pay out for reparations to the workers for lost funds. Edward argued that our next steps ought to include a civil suit on top of the charges filed in the legal system, those companies were among the supposed best of the best and they allowed their employees to get away with that. While I hate how litigious our society has become, I really, really wanted to get the money to the people and add some for their troubles. Edward would take care of that soon, but in the meantime he would be letting the companies involved, and Victoria, know that their services would no longer be needed.

Emmett was seeking a new accountant to hire as a full-time employee so we could manage these things in house. He would also be hiring an assistant for Edward, though that was not a priority as Leia was really that good and able to help us both. I could see her role growing in the future, she's got a great head for business and details. I kinda' wish I could clone her.

Rosalie was in the zone going over press release information and her game of attack. She said the sooner we got the facts out in the press, the better so as to keep it from damaging our brand name. Alice and I'd always been so outspoken against sweat shops and about how unfair the wage structure had become for workers in manufacturing plants so we could potentially take a hit if people thought we intentionally underpaid our workers.

Alice had guns a-blazin' as she went over her plans for promoting the Mart's store manager to manage our retail stores, a manager for the managers. That would take a huge chunk of work away from Alice and me. And Alice's assistant would be taking a bigger chunk of Alice's administrative and sales duties to free her up for more design work. I'd be joining her in the design process, with Emmett managing the business end of things, Alice and I could finally live our designer dreams!

Alice would also be hiring capable seamstresses to make our designs come alive faster. Our new lines needed a lot of attention, especially if we'd be able to debut them at Bryant Park in the fall fashion shows in New York. Yeah, it was a lot to manage but we'd have all hands on deck to make a splash in New York.

There were so many details and concerns bandied about, ideas shared and debated, suggestions and professional opinions tossed around at the meeting that by the time we'd finished hours later my brain was fried. Sadly that left the day only half over with more concerns brought up than alleviated. I wanted to ask, "May I be excused, my brain is full!" Sadly I run this show, there would be no reprieve until the work was done.

The rest of the day, after the meeting, ensured it would go down as the single most insane day at Eclectic, EVER! Hale alerted the press and the phones literally did not stop ringing. We had all hands on deck to answer phones, give statements and answer questions. In fact I was surprised there weren't news vans camped out in our parking lot waiting to ambush me when I left that night. Instead the Chicago office carried that burden, as did the store ... we'll know more about how things are perceived after the 10 O'clock News and upon reading tomorrow's headlines.

The phones rang so much that by the time we managed to get things packed up at 9 p.m. everyone had their phones set to vibrate because the constant ringing literally made us nauseous, at least that's how I felt. It was like every nerve ending was on fire and I could feel each and every one. It was an intense and insane day that I prayed would not be repeated any time soon.


	16. Chapter 16  Johnson's Motor Car

**A/N: Despite my laments, SM still owns Twilight, but this here plot is mine, as are the rug rats who have kept me from updating. I hope to be back on track with regular updates again. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 16 - Johnson's Motor Car

**For Immediate Release**

Eclectic discovered some discrepancies in its accounting that has led to an investigation by local law enforcement that resulted in three arrests, so far.

"We were shocked to learn about the missing funds and are sickened to learn that the thieves actions led to underpayment of our contractors," said Isabella Swan, owner of Eclectic. "We obviously can't say a lot with a current investigation under way, but we'll not only be getting to the bottom of this, we'll be making sure the people who rightfully earned that money get what they were promised, and the crooks will get what they deserve."

Upon learning about the missing money and the suspected criminals Eclectic began to change things around within the company, Swan said.

"The craftsmen we contract with at Eclectic are among the poorest in the world, that someone would steal from them disgusts me. We've reworked our resources and workforce to make sure there is never a repeat of this heinous theft." Swan added, "Eclectic is serious about improving the lives of the world's poor, so learning they didn't receive their rightful payment was obviously very upsetting to us. We will get to the bottom of this and right the wrong."

Changes include a new chief financial officer, new assistants, promotions for several loyal staff members within their retail stores, among other things.

"We here at Eclectic, while appalled by the obvious violation the embezzlers have wrought, have taken this as a wake-up call and a challenge. Our overhaul will allow us to come back stronger than ever so we will be even more successful in the years to come," Swan added.

**###**

"Good morning! We're joined here in studio by the lovely and hugely successful Isabella Swan, owner of Eclectic this morning. Miss Swan you've had quite the week I'd say."

I nodded and smiled what I hoped was a genuine smile though it felt more like a grimace. It was far too early to be awake much less dressed up and on camera for the early morning Chicago news show. "To say the least!" I said.

"Bella's company Eclectic is quite the unique and well ... eclectic gathering of artisans from all around the world. The company contracts artisans from among the poorest regions of the world and sells their wares in her stores. They're known for paying their contractors higher wages, there are no sweat-shop payments for Eclectic workers. They're also known for quality and variety."

I smiled and nodded. Hale is tops for putting this together, I'd have had to pay a boatload of money for an endorsement like that!

The news lady continued, "However in recent weeks it has come to light that someone was embezzling funds from Eclectic and the company has been left reeling. What happened?"

"Well obviously I can't go into too much detail, there's an on-going investigation, but the short and edited story is that one of my employees discovered a discrepancy between the books and contracts that caused us to dig deeper. We went to the local law enforcement and some arrests have been made but they are still investigating," I said.

"How did that make you feel?"

How do you think? grrr... can't lose my temper ... "Well of course I feel violated, but mostly I'm angry. The artisans we contract at Eclectic are among the poorest people in the world, to steal from them makes it even worse. I started this company to help them bring their goods to a larger market and earn more for their families so of course I'm angry some dirt bags decided to interfere. The money they stole might seem like not a huge amount according to our lifestyles here in the states, but in places like Sri Lanka and Kenya, it's a major blow to their livelihoods."

"What are you doing about this?"

"Well, for starters, I circled the wagons, so to speak. I've promoted the man who discovered and reported the situation, Emmett McCarty. He's now the chief financial officer, I've hired a new assistant and brought in a friend who is a great lawyer to run what will be our in-house legal department, and we ran an immediate forensic audit to be sure of our losses. We also added a publicist who is a dear friend from way back in my Air Force days, and we're promoting and changing things up at headquarters as well as our stores." I added, "The catalyst might have been a negative but the results will ultimately be good for Eclectic. By keeping things at home rather than contracting our services like accounting and legal means fewer hands on our books, which will prevent this from happening again. I must say the companies I'd contracted with were well-known, established and came highly recommended so to have their employees stealing from us makes me gun-shy where hiring other companies is concerned. Fortunately I have trusted friends who are helping Eclectic restructure and grow."

"Who are those companies?"

"I can't get into it, there is still an investigation going on. I'd love to shout from the rooftops but I really don't want to undermine the excellent work Detective Black is doing on our behalf out in Lake in the Hills," I said.

"You said Eclectic is growing, how are you managing that when so many others are failing in this difficult economy?"

"We try to cater to our customers. While compared to some furniture companies our prices may seem higher, but our wares are a true investment. They're hand-made from high-quality materials. They will stand the test of time. When you compare them to very high-end labels, they're inexpensive. We're about quality and value as well as aesthetics," I said. "Add that we're helping people earn a decent wage where opportunities are few and far between, as well as preserving old-world artistry skills ... and uh, yeah, that's quite an investment."

"I can attest to that, my coffee table is from your Chicago store and I absolutely love it!"

"Oh really! Which design is it?" I asked, excited to have her endorsement.

"It's actually a Japanese dining table, I think. I just fell in love with it and like that it's larger than a coffee table, but the perfect height. It's teak and has some enameled details."

"Oh I know the one you're talking about. I loved it, too. And I love that you're using it to fit your own needs. Who says it has to be a dining table?" I said.

"So you mentioned catering to your customers, rumor has it you're adding to your enterprise. Can you tell me more about that?"

"Gladly! I'm really excited about the new clothing lines we'll be debuting this fall! We have contracts with a few retailers already and are hard at work on fine-tuning them to be ready for production."

"Can we expect the Eclectic touches we've come to love?" she asked.

"Oh I can guarantee that. We've set up our sewing factories in some very poor areas of the world, hoping to help the workers be able to earn a living. There will be no sweat-shop wages either. We're also using materials manufactured by our own artisans, be it lace or hand-loomed cotton or hand-dyed batiks. We're also adding a bit of ethnic flair to our items. You'll have to watch for us in Bryant Park to know more. I think Alice would kill me if I said more!" I said the last bit with a laugh. Little did they know the beautiful dress I was wearing was one of the pieces slated for our line at Von Maur. I love this plum knit jersey with the American smocking details under the bust line. It's very feminine and it's wash and wear so it's supremely convenient; ideal for busy career women.

"Alice?"

"Alice Whitlock is my dear friend and partner-in-crime. She's been with me since the beginning and has been the driving force behind our design successes. I couldn't have built my business without her help and expertise."

"Well that's some serious praise," she said.

"Alice deserves that and much more. Until recently she's been my main designer with me focusing on the business end of things. By adding several excellent people to our staff, I'll finally be able to focus more on designing while still overseeing the business side of things. I'm very much looking forward to the change!"

"Well we look forward to seeing what you and Alice send down the runway this fall and wish you lots of luck in your future endeavors."

I smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Next up we've got ..." I stopped listening and waited until it was safe for me to exit the stage. The lights were super bright and made me feel overheated. One down, too many to go ...

The week dragged on and on with a ton of really unrelenting attention from the press and the stress that accompanies the changes made at, and spotlight set upon Eclectic. Fortunately when that proverbial shit hit the fan we'd circled the wagons. Every single person at work was doing double and triple duty to weather the storm. It's safe to say Christmas bonuses would be pretty darn generous come December.

Rosalie's vast knowledge and experience proved golden. The way she got out ahead of the story really helped us in the court of public opinion. We were able to go on the record with facts and make our case before anyone could cast dispersions. That's not to say the press was playing with kid gloves, they called us all the names we feared and accused us of foul play but after we'd made our case so thoroughly and openly, they began to seem desperate in their attempts to sling mud.

Jacob Black's on-going investigation helped matters as well. There had been no new arrests this week but he was digging deeper and the arrests he did make added to our credibility. I didn't know if I wanted him to find a whole bunch of people behind it or to have it simply be three greedy bastards.

My biggest hope at this point would be having justice served and that we could help our workers. I knew how hard it can be to make ends meet on a limited income. I grew up with a single father who was a blue-collar worker, and when I was in the service I had earned an airman's wages, I've felt the sting of worrying how to make ends meet, particularly when I was in college the second time around, eating ramen noodles, living in a shoebox apartment. People often mistake my current livelihood as something that came easily or I inherited. I worked my ass off to build this business, and I look out for my family, so these fools were about to see me go a little "momma bear" on the jag-offs who hurt my people!

Much to my delight, Edward was working hard to build a civil case against the companies involved since the three stooges were gainfully employed by the firms I'd hired, my contracts were with the companies not the workers. We decided to push it. I've never liked frivolous lawsuits, however this is not a small matter; we're sticking up for the little guy. We can use the extra money for so many things to enrich their communities, like buying books and equipment for their schools, and providing scholarships.

Working with Edward also added to my delight. That man is so fine I had to work on focusing a time or twenty while on calls. Since I was still working in the conference room I could see him clear as day in his office, and the man is distracting. Not only is he good looking and really kind, he's beyond smart - and that's such a turn-on! And the chemistry between us ... there. are. no. words. gah!

You'd think that after spending all day discreetly ogling Edward would get me my fix, but you'd be wrong. We spent the evenings in a mixture of t-ball games, Wii bowling tournaments (Emily was freakishly good at that one, with Esme a close second, go figure) and even squeezed in a little one-on one time. Edward decided to step up his game and asked me out for a real date. It was really cute, he was nervous when he mentioned it. I was so relieved, I mean I knew he wanted me, based upon his words and even actions, but so much of our time was spent with me fitting into his life and family. I loved that, but I was looking forward to time for just the two of us, something that made me feel wanted as much as needed.

Alice was so cute when I told her about the date we'd be having tonight. You'd think she was the one going!

"Well I was starting to think you were a little too available for him. Sometimes you have to make them miss you," Alice said.

"Alice, don't you think we're a little old for games. I like Edward, a lot, and he likes me, we'll get there eventually."

"Well why not speed things along? Absence makes the heart grow fonder, n'est-ce pas?"

Well she might have a point... "Either way I have to leave for a couple days next week to visit the Quileuttes in NW Washington, so we'll get to test that theory."

"Oh, right! I forgot about that! Where'd you find that connection? Those totem poles are fabulous!"

"Jacob Black, the detective working on our case, his dad is the chief there and he had this cool wood carving on his desk. I loved it and we got to talking..." I said.

"What's he doing here if his dad is the chief? Isn't that something that's passed down, like being a prince?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea, we haven't talked much. Well that's not true, he flirted a bit but I'm not interested, so he put me in touch with Billy to see about their mad carving skills. I love the idea, there's not a lot of industry there, they're like four hours from Seattle, so no commuting. If they're willing to work on contract I've got some great ideas for incorporating wood into our Target housewares line."

"Ooh! Yeah, I can totally picture how I'd use it, too..."

"We'll have to talk about this later, I need to go home and get ready for my hot date tonight," I said.

"Oooh! What'cha gonna wear?"

"I think my teal batik maxi dress and some sandals. I don't know where he's taking me but that could be casual or dressy."

"Good call. What about your hair? Make it have some oomph, you look sexy with it down in big waves," Alice teased me by making kissy noises.

"Yeah I was figuring on using the hot rollers, so if you approve now, Mom, I better get going so I can be ready!" We both laughed.

"Alright, alright, go and have fun ... but not too much fun!" That was our running joke. Alice and Rose both understand my stand on sex, but they love to tease me about it.

When I got home I'd have liked to get started but Charlie was waiting in ambush for me. Well not really, but it seemed that way; rather he pounced on me to argue about Sue being there. He forgot that she was moving in and was freaked out about having a stranger there. Sue handled it like a champ, she's great about getting out of his way while still taking care of his needs.

"Dad, you remember Sue, she was married to Harry Clearwater, from the fire station." Recognition dawned on his face while Sue's expression looked pained. I immediately felt awful for being so blunt. That really was a harsh way to handle it, but I knew Charlie would be more likely to remember if it was a fireman, particularly one who died in the line of duty.

"Oh, sorry, Sue," Charlie said sheepishly.

"Hey, Dad how 'bout you keep a note in your own writing that Sue can point you to if you forget again?" He nodded and walked away.

"Sue I'm so sorry, that wasn't very sensitive of me." I told her.

"I understand, Bella. Don't worry about it," Sue said.

"Well I still feel badly. You and Leia have become two of my favorite people so I hate that I hurt you by being careless."

"Forget about it, if it helps him remember you'll make things a whole lot easier here."

"I hope he wasn't too bad to you." She shook her head. "Please call me if he is being difficult, I work so close I can be here in under 10 minutes. You and I are a team, don't worry about interrupting."

"Okay. You wanna talk about what the doctor said?" crap.

"Sure, you mind talking while I get ready? I have a date with Edward tonight." I couldn't help but smile when I said that.

So Sue sat on the bathroom counter and filled me in on my dad's health info, while I set my hair and "put on my face," as my Grandma used to say.

The doc had little doubt that this was in fact Alzheimer's Disease. At this point it's fairly apparent given the nocturnal hallucinations. We still have a couple weeks before we'll know if the meds will help with his situation. And there's not a lot we can do for the hallucinations in the meantime. If it gets too bad he encouraged Sue to call an ambulance. But we don't see ourselves doing that, it'd be too traumatic for him. We both agreed that though the guns are well-hidden, they will need to find a new home. After putting our heads together I became so grateful to have Sue here to help, she's such a warm and caring woman, I know my dad is in great hands, and it's a relief to not have to do this by myself.

I excused myself to get dressed. I really don't like when bra straps show so I pulled out my beautiful silver strapless bra and matching panties. This is another thing Rose and Alice tease me about - Ms. Virgin wears the sexy lingerie. I always match my bra and undies, and I make sure they're feminine because that makes me feel sexy and vibrant.

When I first joined the Air Force I got into a funk because I wore BDUs every day, I was dressed head-to-toe in men's clothing and wore combat boots. It was making me be a bit less feminine and I didn't like feeling frumpy so I upgraded my undies. I called it my "Under Armor" because it reminded me of my strength as a woman in a very male-dominated career. I don't believe you have to be masculine to be empowered, my femininity is what makes me strong. Men and women have their own strengths and they compliment one another, they don't have to be at odds.

So, yeah, even though my date won't be seeing my knickers, they're hot and thus make me feel attractive and strong in my femininity. Every woman should totally wear power panties!

I topped off said lingerie with my favorite casual dress, a maxi dress made from hand-dyed batik cotton that was hand-dyed in Indonesia. It's a prototype from our line for Target. I love the simplicity of this dress, the lines are clean and feminine, and the cotton is soft, strong and breathes, which is great for June in Chicagoland! I also love that I made it myself, there's something very satisfying about wearing something I made with my own two hands, well and my sewing machine.

I grabbed a sweater because some places just don't understand the concept that there is such a thing as too much of a good thing, particularly where air conditioning is concerned. I topped everything off with a spritz of my favorite perfume and some silver and turquoise jewelry before heading down to meet Edward.

I hadn't heard the door so I was surprised to see Edward in the living room when I got downstairs. The man looked so ... yummy! His hair was it's usual sexy chaos, he wore a dark green button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and dark-washed Levi's that framed his luscious ass beautifully. He heard my steps and turned around and I swear I felt my undies disintegrate! The look he gave me smoldered.

"Hey there, beautiful!" He said to me.

I replied with the ever-witty, "Hi," and a smile. We both stood there smiling at each other and Sue snapped us out of our stupor with a little cough. Yeah, that was awkward.

He offered his arm to me and said, "Shall we?"


	17. Chapter 17  Whistling Gypsy Rover

A/N - SM owns Twilight, I own a hormonal preteen daughter who does a remarkable imitation of Katy Kaboom! I also don't own any other trademark items mentioned in the story, though I wouldn't mind spending some time with Bat Man, particularly if it's the Christian Bale version!

It occurred to me that I made an error in my timeline of the story. In earlier chapters I have Edward taking the IL State Bar, however later I have him getting the results that day. I thought I'd edited in the earlier chapters but apparently did not. I'm sorry for that sloppy error! I'd intended for him to have already taken it but got the results that day. Thanks for letting me explain, now on with the story ...

Chapter 17 - Whistling Gypsy Rover (Clancy Brothers with Tommy Makem)

Dinner was an amazing, romantic and intimate experience. Edward took me to The Melting Pot, a fondue restaurant with a very romantic and private seating arrangement. The food was excellent, the company even better ... it was simply divine.

We sipped wine and sampled the fare while enjoying child-free conversation.

"I feel a little like an old married couple," I said as I dipped my apple in the melted cheese.

"How so?"

"Well it's really nice to sit here and enjoy a conversation without interruption," I said with a laugh. "Don't get me wrong, I really enjoy the kids and love to hear what they've got to say, it's just nice having grown-up time."

"True, I hadn't thought about that, after being at work all day I make it a point to spend my time with them, I feel guilty they don't have a mom so I feel like it's doubly important that I be there for them when I'm able," he said.

"And you should, of course, I wouldn't want to take you away from them, especially if they need you. They should come first, I hope I just didn't want you to think I don't enjoy spending time with them. I really do, I also enjoy being alone with you," I said with a smile.

He dipped a piece of bread into the cheese and continued, "You make everything so easy, Bella." He added. "It's so comfortable to be in your presence... you're so great to my kids and my parents, honestly it would seem like I take it for granted but I don't. I want to be clear about that. I'll just have to work hard to make sure you know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, just how important you are to me." And cue the panty-melting smile and simmering look in his eyes ... gulp!

"And you're right, we do need more grown-up time," he said. "These last few weeks have been great, but it's nice to have you to myself tonight." He flashed his delicious smile at me again. I'd lean in and kiss him but there's a pot of melted cheese on a hot plate between us.

"Edward, you're important to me too. I love your kids and your parents were my saving grace when Charlie had cancer. I'd do just about anything for you Cullens," I said with a smile.

"So ... enough kid talk. I really want to know more about you. What's your favorite color?" And the interigation began, it was sweet, sweet torture... and for the record, the color green trumped blue the first moment I first laid eyes on this foxy green-eyed man across from me. We went back and forth asking questions all through our meal, from appetizer to salad and main course of steak, salmon, chicken and shrimp served raw with skewers to dip into the hot broth on the table between us. Fondue is definitely a great option for a hot date!

As we lingered over our chocolate fondue, having savored a fine meal, I wondered how I'd gotten so lucky to find this man. What are the odds of finding someone so great with a family you could get along with so easily, to love as much as your own family? I'm so crazy about him I feel giddy, it's such a welcome respite from everything else in my life.

"Hey I almost forgot, the weather is supposed to be sublime tomorrow, would you like to take the kids out sailing?" I asked while trying not to drool as Edward bit into his chocolate-covered strawberry. Who knew food could be so erotic?

"That sounds really great but Seth has a T-ball game at 8," he said, looking genuinely disappointed.

"If you want to go, we could leave right after the game, his games are only an hour long, it's not like we won't have all day afterward," I said.

"That sounds really great. They're really eager to go sail with you. I have to warn you though, I've never been sailing, spent plenty of time on fishing boats and even water skiing up North, but never sailing."

"That's fine! When Charlie got so sick and weak with Cancer I lost my sailing buddy for a while so I had the Rover's systems automated. It's rigged so I can sail alone if need be. It wasn't cheap but I didn't want to miss out or to deny Charlie the pleasure when he felt up to going out. You won't have to do much, but I'm happy to teach you how, if you'd like."

He smiled at me and nodded.

"I picked up the most adorable life preservers for the kids. I wanted to be sure they would be extra safe so I stopped by the marine store. Emma's has Hello Kitty on it and is pink. Seth's looks like Bat Man's chest, the bottom of has pockets and looks like his utility belt."

"Oh man they're gonna love them!"

"I love them! Seth's is shaped three-dimensionally like muscles, too, so it looks like he's got a six pack and huge pecks!" I said laughing. "Oh! I almost forgot, the cape is actually a towel! It Velcros so it's safe from choking him if catches on anything."

"I want one!" he said with a laugh. I laughed too, Edward doesn't need the fake pecks or 6 pack, he's sporting a 10 pack and it's glorious.

"I got Emily a big beach towel to match hers, and some Hello Kitty sunglasses. Does she have a sun hat already? Gosh I'm getting to be as bad as Alice!"

He laughed at me, "That's so sweet, she has a pink sun hat that will work just fine, in fact it matches her pink swim suit, she'll be in 3-year-old glory with all that pink."

"So just pack up whatever they'll need and we'll be ready to leave right from the game," I said. "I'm really looking forward to this, it'll be so much fun."

By the time we got home that night it was very late. Edward parked in the Cullen's drive and walked me to Charlie's door where we proceeded to make out like a couple of teenagers.

"I just can't get enough of you," Edward said with a sigh as he rested his forehead against mine, his arms wrapped around my back.

"Me too. You'd think with spending all day together it would stop," I said still short of breath from our passionate kisses.

"I'm so glad I found you, Bella," he said giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. "I need to rest, the monkeys will be up bright and early."

"Okay. Sweet dreams," I said leaning in to kiss him again, his lips have a sort of gravity that yanks mine to them time and again.

"After that, you know it!" He said with another low chuckle. He pried himself away and walked back home.

Morning came early in the form of a smoke alarm going off at 5:30 when Charlie decided he would cook his own breakfast but forgot it was on the stove. Fortunately there was a lot of smoke and no fire. I'd have been worried, but that's been how he cooks bacon forever. There's a reason I learned to cook early on. Plus he seems more himself in the mornings. It's quickly becoming a time I cherish. I could give up my night owl ways to keep my sweet Dad close a little longer.

With that sad thought I set to packing up a picnic for the boat. I made a bunch of sandwiches, packed potato chips, salsa and tortilla chips, washed and packed fresh grapes and strawberries and added a few bananas. I cut up some red peppers, carrot sticks and cucumbers. I made celery with peanut butter and even baked a batch of peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. Sailing makes me work up an appetite. I tossed water bottles, juice boxes and even a few beers into the cooler - I allow myself only one when I'm captaining The Rover or any ship for that matter.

Once that was set, I went back up to shower and get ready for the day. I opted for a different suit, this one slightly sexier though still child-appropriate. It's a deep brown bikini. The top is a halter-style tankini that ends about three inches above the bottoms. The fabric has cutout shapes, a bit like eyelet lace, all over but the bust and bottoms are lined so nothing is really revealed. It's feminine and sexy but not trashy, the moment I tried it on I fell in love with how attractive it made me feel, much like my "under armor."

I topped the suit with a black wife-beater and jean shorts, my old black converse and my White Sox cap completed my sailing ensemble. I'd be down to just my suit the minute we were out of the harbor, but I needed to be covered for the game and the commute. You'd think a clothing designer would be fussier about her own clothing, alas I prefer comfort, which is probably why my designs tend to be low maintenance but high impact.

By the time I found my sunglasses and sun block, checked in with Sue and kissed Charlie goodbye Edward was knocking at the door. We loaded up his trunk and hit the road. I made sure to grab the bag for the kids and keep it hidden. I'd surprise them with the life vests at the harbor.

When I got in the car the kids were wondering why I had so much stuff for Seth's game. Edward smiled and winked at me then told them in a funny voice, "The best kind of prize is a sur - prize." I laughed hysterically. It was scary the way he could imitate Johnny Depp's creepy Willy Wonka.

Carlisle and Esme met us at the field and we all cheered Seth's team to non-victory. Oh they didn't lose, they just don't keep score for the young kids ... as if they don't keep track! HA! Boys are competitive at any age and at 6 years of age, they can count and keep track of the score, especially when they spank the other team 10-4. Edward was a proud papa, especially when Seth clobbered the ball. It's fun to watch the kids scramble around the field, trying to catch and control the ball as well as stop the runner.

"Bella, what ever did you do with your Saturday mornings before we stormed into your world?" Edward asked while draping his arm over my shoulder as we walked away from the field.

"I went to exercise class with my mother, this is infinitely better," I said, and it was true!

"Ah the elusive Renee. Am I ever going to meet her?"

"You want to?" I asked, somewhat surprised.

"Of course I do, she's your mom!"

"Uhhh, Renee is difficult. We don't spend a lot of time together, I have standing meetings for working out so there's a beginning and end time so I can make my escape."

He laughed. "Oh I see how it is, 'What am I a clown, am I here to amuse you?'" I asked in my best Joe Peschi voice. He laughed again.

"You make spending time with Renee sound like getting a root canal," he said.

"Sometimes it is! But if you want to meet her, we'll figure it out, perhaps we can meet for lunch or something. I'd rather you meet her alone before we introduce the kids. I don't want them witnessing her grilling you."

"That bad, huh." I nodded. "How come?"

"Renee is Renee...she's flighty and flaky but also judgmental and passive aggressive then just plain aggressive. She's all over the place. I do best when I meet her on my terms and in public."

"Why, baby, what does she do to you?"

"She's not my biggest fan, nothing I do is ever enough." He looked shocked so I nodded. "She hated me working through high school, despised me going into the Air Force, was irritated by me working so hard on my business degree, then when I went for my design degree she said it was a waste of time and money. When I started Eclectic she told me it'd never work that paying my contractors so much would undermine my profits, yada yada. That's why I don't have a problem with my public critics, they never say anything half as bad as my mother does."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." He pulled me into a hug and I immediately felt better. His arms make me feel safe and special.

I said a muffled thanks against his chest.

"For what it's worth, to me you are exceptional and I'm amazed by what you've managed to do in such a relatively short time. She should be proud of you ... I know I am."

That put a tear in my eye, "Thank you, Edward. That means so much to me. I try to not worry about what Renee says about me but it still hurts that my mom can't just be happy for me, be there for me, but I think she just didn't get the supportive and loving mom gene. I had my Grandma and Charlie so it didn't hurt so much that she wasn't there."

He squeezed me tighter for a minute then released me. "Enough sad talk, today is going to be excellent." He was right, of course, on all counts. There wasn't a cloud in the sky but the wind was blowing and the lake would be gentle, perfect for sailing with a bunch of land lubbers. I couldn't wait to get them aboard and make sure they fell in love with sailing!

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Can you tell us where we're going?"

"Nope" Edward said, popping the p. He was having fun torturing them... such a meanie!

"Bewwa, wiw you tew us?" Dang she had to ask me with that cute lisp and her pouty bottom lip. Edward captured my eye, he knew I'd cave and was laughing at me.

"Don't look, if you make eye contact, it's like kryptonite!" he said laughing at me. I laughed too. Good thing he wasn't' totally immune, you'd have to be heartless, she's so darn cute!

"Guys, I promise, you're gonna love it, just sit tight, we'll be there in 10 minutes," I said. They groaned and Edward smiled at me for being tough.

Ten minutes later we were loaded down with our stuff, walking toward the harbor. When Seth spied the boats he started jumping up and down, totally geeking out.

"Bella are we going on Charlie's boat again?" He asked in a super excited voice.

"Nope." I said and his face fell.

"We're going out on MY boat!" Both kids started cheering and jumping up and down. It was really adorable and I wished I could have it on video.

Before we called the water taxi I stopped them and pulled out the life vests. I handed Seth's to Edward and grabbed Emily's and we showed them to the kids, who of course, proceeded to flip out.

After several volleys of "Cool!" and "Awesome!" and "Oh Wow!" we had them strapped on and ready for action. Oh. My. Gosh! If I thought they were cute before, the sight before me was nothing short of adorable. Emily had a sparkly pink bikini with a ruffly bottom, a matching pink sun hat, her Hello Kitty towel and matching life vest along with the pink and white Hello Kitty sun glasses I'd gotten for her. I think I might have spontaneously ovulated on the spot.

On the flip side was Seth. He was wearing his board shorts with the life vest looking absurdly cute with his scrawny arms and legs sticking out of the buff-looking super hero chest and abs. Yeah, picture Opie from Mayberry with a Bat Man chest and stomach! Yep, adorable.

After I finished dropping eggs, we slathered them down with sun block, and awaited our taxi.

"Look guys, there she is!" I said excitedly. I didn't get to spend nearly enough time with my baby.

"Where!" "Where!" The kids asked.

"See that one, the dark green boat with the wood trim and the orange sail cover?" I pointed again. Man she's a good looking boat! They nodded excitedly with gaping mouths. "Careful, you'll catch flies," I said as I brought their jaws up with my hands and smiled. I had the same response when I first saw her. It was love at first sight.

Edward whistled then said, "She sure is pretty." I nodded and grinned then he added, "The boat's nice too." I couldn't help but smile at his antics.

We got on board and set about setting out. I opened the hatches and windows to air out the stale cabin air, put the food in the galley and unloaded the gear below, making sure to secure things.

I listened to the radio's marine report; the wind had predictably picked up near the lake, but it was nothing unmanageable. There was still no sign of clouds or trouble in the skies. I smiled and decided to head up and share the news.

As I climbed back out on deck I spied a shirtless Edward in his board shorts greasing his abs and pecs with sun block... it would be a fine day, indeed!


	18. Chapter 18  The Irish Rover

A/N - SM still owns Twilight, I however own a boatload of sewing equipment that never gets used because I have four kiddos!

For those who care, Bella's swimsuit can be found at newportnews (dot) com. It's adorable. I put in a recipe for cobbler, I used cherries in the story but any yummy canned fruit (not pie filling!) will work nicely, just remember to include some of the liquid, not all if it's packed in a lot of water or juice. It really is a tasty treat and super easy!

Thanks to those who have been reading and who have added me to their favorites list. I truly appreciate you taking time to read my story. I'd love to hear your thoughts and feedback. This is my first fictional story in a long time, certainly my first work of fan fiction. I hope you'll enjoy, and now on with the show ...

**Chapter 18 - The Irish Rover (The Pogues With The Dubliners)**

The sky turned intense. There were vibrant colors from navy and electric blues to fuchsias and oranges, pinks and even violet clouds. It was my most favorite time of day on the lake and the company I kept made it even better. I sat in the cockpit of Irish Rover, anchored not too far from the harbor, nestled into Edward's side, his arm around me. The icing on the blessed cake; we each had a child in our laps, we were snuggling together watching the sun dip behind Chicago's impressive skyline and I couldn't remember ever being so content. I prayed God would freeze this moment for me, but I knew that wasn't possible so I memorized every detail so I could savor it and remember it always.

"What has you looking so intense, Baby?" Edward said to me, kissing the top of my head.

I sighed and smiled. "Just thinking how very happy I am right now."

"Me too, Baby. Me too."

"Bewwa?" Emily looked up at me from my lap, her hair had been blowing in her face before so I braided it for her earlier, as the day went on her fine hair had escaped a little at a time and curled adorably looking both wild and sweet. Her cheeks were sun-kissed and her freckles seemed to have multiplied before our very eyes.

"Hmmm?" I said with a smile.

"I weawwy wiked saiwing wiff you today. Fank you fow bwinging us." aw, she's so cute!

"It was truly my pleasure Miss Emily." I kissed her nose and her eyes got impossibly bigger before she squirmed and turned around to hug me, her head resting on my chest. She stayed like that, clearly fighting sleep and losing the battle.

Edward chuckled beside me. I looked over and Seth had succumbed as well.

"Should we put them down below?" I asked.

"Sounds like a good idea, the way they thrash in their sleep, they might end up in the drink if they stay up here and my legs will fall asleep with him on my lap," Edward said with a smile.

We carried them below and put them in Charlie's room. It had a nice big bed so they'd have room to thrash as Edward had put it. I used the head then grabbed two of the beers I'd brought and headed back up top.

Edward was back in our spot watching the sky. "I can't remember a more beautiful sunset."

"Likewise," I agreed.

"C'mere," he said as he waved me back to his side. As I sat he wrapped his arm back around me. I handed him a cold beer and he grinned at me. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any more perfect!" I laughed.

"So bringing a cold beer upped my rating?" He nodded. "Well if I'd known that I'd have stocked the mini-fridge in the conference room!" We laughed.

In a fit of courage I didn't know I had I smiled as I peeked at him from under my lashes and asked, "You think I'm perfect?"

All humor left his face as he looked me right in the eye and said, "For me ... definitely perfect for me." He kissed me lightly, sweetly, then added, "And for my kids."

I gulped. "These past few weeks with you have been some of the best of my life, Bella."

"Me too, Edward."

"It hardly seems like weeks that we've been together, it feels more like I've always known you." I nodded my agreement. "I know this is very quick, very soon in our relationship, but I need to know you feel this too, that we have a future together."

"I do."

"Hmmm, I rather like hearing you say those words," he said with a teasing grin on his face. I gulped but couldn't help the smile on my face. "I know it's too soon for that, but is that where we're headed? Can you see making a life with me and the kids, Bella? Is that something you'd want?"

"Edward, I can't see a future without all of you in it." I said. "But I have some concerns."

A crease marred his forehead between his eyebrows as he asked me to share my worries.

"Well I'm worried it's too soon after your divorce, that it might be too much change for your kids. I mean new home, new family ... new life."

"Oh Bella, Baby, you continue to surprise me! I was worried you didn't want the kids or something like that and you're worried about how we will affect them!" He leaned down to kiss me but I backed away and gave him a bitch brow.

"When have I ever implied that I wouldn't want your kids? And do you think I'm so stupid that I wouldn't know you're a package deal?" Oh he'd gotten my Irish up!

"Sorry Baby, I didn't mean to imply any of that, I just worry you're too good to be true," he replied, making my temper cool a bit. "I know you're far from dumb."

He gave me a little peck and continued, "I want to be clear on this, I've been divorced for two years, so it's not as soon as you think. I didn't pack it in in NY right away; it took time to get my head out of my ass! And I sure didn't ask you out to find them a mommy, though that would be a nice perk. I sought you because I'm ... drawn to you. I remember the day I took Charlie to the hospital. That night we were sitting around the fire and I was so worried about you. Your company was being ripped off, your dad was very sick and you were handling things so well. I wanted to make sure you would be okay. Then your friends started talking. I knew they'd help but I wanted to be the one you leaned on."

He continued, "I just feel so protective of you. I want to tuck you under my arm and keep you safe."

I smiled up at him, "You do make me feel safe, whenever I'm in your arms, I feel so safe and cared for. It's my favorite place to be." I said in a small voice. I'm sure I blushed but thankfully it was too dark out to really show. "And yours is the shoulder I've leaned on, I have felt like a burden to you like I'm over-sharing my problems."

"I guess we've both been a little dumb then because I felt like I was burdening you with my kids and all their activities and needs, while you felt like you were dumping your problems on me but we both were enjoying helping each other." He said with a laugh and I nodded my agreement.

"So, do you see a future with us?" He asked again.

"You know I'm devoted to my Faith, right?" He nodded. "Well I was wondering, did you got an annulment when you divorced Tanya?"

"Actually, I started the process right before I moved home so it's in the works." I was relieved.

"Have they given you any notion of how long it will take? Sometimes they take years," I said.

"Actually because she left us and signed away her rights to the children, they seemed fairly certain it would not take long."

"That's a relief," I said and he nodded his agreement. I continued, "What if I told you I would need you to be open to more kids?"

"That would be filed under, I didn't think you could be more perfect for me," he said with a smile and a kiss to the top of my head.

"But what if I told you I don't believe in birth control? Would you be willing to learn Natural Family Planning with me?"

"Absolutely. I've heard of it but not much more than jokes about Catholic rhythm and having so many kids. Is it effective?"

"Very, it means getting to know my body's cycles and paying attention to when I'm fertile. I'm told it's very effective for preventing pregnancy as well as encouraging it." I said.

"You have no idea how appealing I find the thought of you pregnant with my baby!" He said, sort of growling into my neck as he kissed along under my jaw.

I was overcome with the pleasure of it and I set down my beer and twisted around to straddle his lap, throwing my head back so he could have access to my whole neck. He groaned and grabbed my ass pulling me to him. We were grinding and making out as the sky darkened, the night cooled a bit and the boat rocked in the waves. When we finally came up for air we were both panting and looking longingly at each other. But I'd come this far, just talking of a life together didn't mean I'd be giving up my V Card before my wedding day, and it's especially not with his kids on board!

He seemed to think the same thing. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I think I need a quick dip in the cold lake!" I laughed. Yeah, that would cure what ails him, but I stopped him because he'd be freezing in the night air on the boat.

We cleaned up the day's mess on the boat then decided to head back to the harbor.

"So you just follow the lights back in?"

"Yeah, I use Navy Pier and Buckingham Fountain as my guides once I get closer. The harbor is between them. See the Tribune Tower, with the blue light on top? That's a good guide, too. But the city lights make it easy to find our way back to harbor at night. Good thing too, I love watching the sun set on the lake!"

"Me too, Baby. This day has been perfect! The kids really loved it. And what a stroke of genius when you picked out Seth's life vest, that was hysterical, especially the cape!"

I laughed, "What is it with boys and capes?"

"It's probably the same thing it is with girls and pink," he answered.

"I must be defective then, I was never overly fond of pink. I mean it's okay, and I'll use it in my clothing lines because other women love it, but I could go without." I said. "It's probably got a lot to do with being raised by my dad. He didn't buy me pink fishing poles!" We both laughed.

"Yet another reason to love you, no pink fishing pole," he teased.

And there was the word... Love. Was it too soon? No. In some ways I think I loved him the second I saw him. Not because he is so incredibly, divinely handsome, but because he's so genuinely kind and nurturing to his children, his parents and to me. Actually he is so kind with Charlie as well, had he decided not to help Charlie that day I might not have known about his illness until it was too late and he'd done something to hurt himself. It's definitely not too soon to love this man.

"So what did you think of sailing, Edward?"

"I totally see why you're hooked! It's so quiet and exciting out on the water, especially when you had the boat banked and we were flying over the waves!"

"Oh I've created another adrenaline junkie, me thinks!" He laughed.

"Maybe not created, but definitely encouraged and gave me a new fix! I had to give up on other forms because of my kids, but this is one we can do together. It was so fun to watch them enjoy it, too."

"Mmhmmm, I loved seeing it, especially when Emily sat at the bow with her feet hanging over! That was my most favorite spot as a girl! I loved feeling the boat move over the waves, the constant up and down, with my feet dangling, feeling the splashes." I said with a smile. "And Seth was a great helper. He seemed to pick up the mechanics pretty quickly. He's such a smart kid."

"Oh yeah, smart, but ACTIVE! He can't sit still to save his life," Edward said.

"I think sailing will be good for him then. You have work to do, but you also don't have far to go. We can always run a line behind the boat and let him drag, too."

Edward looked at me like I was nuts. "You want to drag my son behind the boat?"

"It's safe, I did it as a kid, too. Usually when Charlie wanted some peace and quiet!" I said with a laugh. "I'd tie the rope to him and of course he'd wear his life vest. It's a lot of fun, you should try it, though for you I'd skip tying the rope!"

We laughed. "Sounds like fun, actually. So was your childhood one big adventure?"

"Uh, not really. I mean there were some definite highlights, but a lot of lows, too. No girl wants to see her parents split or her mom leave for another man, but like anything you deal with it and move on."

"Huh. I forgot about that, no wonder you're so empathetic with the kids, you know how they feel."

"Well that's part of it, but Renee left, but not completely, there's a difference. Though honestly, Edward, they're great kids, I couldn't not love them if I tried." He smiled a huge smile at me then stood behind me at the helm, wrapping his arms around my middle. Good thing too, I was starting to get cold and would need to get dressed soon.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look in this swimsuit?" He asked me. I shook my head no. "Oh it looks all innocent, but those little holes in it made me imagining what I could peek at. You've driven me crazy. All. Day. Long." I grinned, my plan had worked. I'd fallen in love with the way it looked like eyelet lace and the way it hinted at what was underneath, but it was lined in nude fabric so it revealed nothing inappropriate.

A larger wave came up and Edward stumbled a bit then he re-wrapped his arms around me, this time with his arms crisscrossing across my chest and around my upper arms in what would normally be an innocent and tender hug from behind. However we both groaned...me because I was cold and his forearms brushed my erect nipples, him, well I'm guessing he noticed, too.

The poor guy had to be wound tightly after our day of flirty touches and sultry kisses when the kids weren't looking. But he handled it like a champ. This time he hugged me more tightly then released his grip and went below. He came back up a few moments later with a sweatshirt for me to wear. It was his college sweatshirt and it was so long it came nearly to my knees and went well past my hands. It was just what I needed.

"Thanks, sweetie," I said as I pushed the cuffs up past my wrists.

He chuckled, "Well at least you won't be torturing me with your cute little booty with that on and I get the added pleasure of seeing you in my clothes." I shook my buns at him and we both laughed. After our little chat about the future we both seemed lighter. It was excellent to know we wanted the same things for our future.

As I motored into the harbor I thought about the day and how much I enjoyed Edward, Seth and Emily. I couldn't imagine a better partner or sexier man to share my life with. And he's such a wonderful dad; Emily and Seth were such great kids, adapting to everything so easily, even welcoming me into their worlds. I couldn't wait to experience more adventures with them - camping trips, canoeing, white water rafting ... yeah we'd have a whole lot of fun together.

As if Edward read my mind he spoke up then, "I know I sound like a broken record, but I loved watching you with the kids today. You're such a natural with them and it's so nice to see them bloom with your attention. You probably don't realize this but they both were very shy in New York, they've both come out of their shells a lot since they've been here. They're almost like two different kids. You're a huge part of that. Thank you."

"It's truly my pleasure."

"It shows. You don't treat them kindly to earn favor with me, you do it because you want to and they know it, too. I love how genuine you are, it's such a refreshing change from the people I knew in New York. That's not to say everyone in New York was out for something, but it seemed everyone who wanted something stalked me there. Thankfully I kept the kids insulated from the people I knew there, but it was so disheartening."

"Well then I'm even happier you left before they dragged you down." I said. "Hey, when we slip into our spot, I need you to hook us up to the mooring can, like I showed you earlier."

He nodded and smirked, "Aye aye ma'am!" then saluted me. The smart ass. So I slapped his bottom as he passed by me on deck. He jumped, startled, then laughed.

After the ship was secure, I double checked his knot work, it was excellent, we called the water taxi then Edward woke the kids while I cleaned and repacked our gear and goodies. I wouldn't want to find anything moldy when we returned next week for our big sailing trip to Milwaukee.

By the time we'd returned to the Cullen's house and settled the kids into bed it was nearly 11 p.m. and we were both yawning. Sailing really takes it out of you. We were surprised to see Esme and Carlisle were still awake.

"Would you care to join us for brunch after Mass tomorrow?" Esme asked. "Oh and Charlie and Sue, too. Rose and Emmett are joining us as well."

I smiled. "I can't speak for anyone else, but I'd love to. I bet Charlie will come, he's not one to turn down your cooking."

"Great! I can't wait to hear about your day today," she said.

"Tomorrow, Mom, we're both ready to drop now. I'm gonna walk her home now." She smiled at us and winked at me.

"Esme what would you like me to bring tomorrow?"

"How about dessert?" she answered.

"You got it. Thanks!" I gave her a hug and, as promised, Edward saw me safely to Charlie's door and sealed the deal with a kiss that left my knees weak.

"Sweet dreams my sweet Bella."

Like I have a choice after a kiss like that.

I smiled and blushed a little at that thought. "Good night, Edward, see you in the morning."

"I'll be by to get you by 8:40 so we can get there on time and get a pew to ourselves," he said.

"Great, there's no way I'll be up for my usual 7 a.m. tomorrow, and it'll be nice to sit with everyone else for a change." I smiled, gave him one last kiss before heading up to bed with a big ol' smile on my face.

I woke with a spring in my step the following morning. I ached from sailing but it was a good ache, and the company had been sublime. I showered and dressed quickly, dressing in a simple, white-eyelet sundress that made me feel feminine. I added white ballet flats and my favorite turquoise jewelry. I swept my hair up into a high pony tail and added a little mascara and lip gloss then made my way down to the kitchen to start dessert for brunch.

I decided upon my dad's favorite, cherry cobbler. Fortunately I always kept the ingredients on hand, which was no hardship since it was such a simple recipe, and I'd figured out a way to cheat a while back, I used the crock pot to bake it! We'd just have to pick up some good vanilla ice cream on our way back after Mass. I quickly melted a stick of butter and poured it in the crock, making sure to spread it around inside to keep the cobbler from sticking too much. I opened four cans of cherries (not pie filling!), making sure to grab tart, red sweet, and Royal Anne varieties, dumping two cans with their juice and draining the juice from the other two before adding it to the buttery cherry mess. I love this recipe because you don't mix anything, you just layer it. Next I poured a yellow cake mix on top, making sure to spread it out as evenly as possible, again not mixing. Then I topped it with about 1/3 cup of brown sugar sprinkled across the top. I set the crock pot on low knowing it'd be done by the time we were ready for it. It's so tasty, all bubbly and gooey and perfect with ice cream! By using the crock pot I wouldn't heat the house on this scorching summer day.

Soon Charlie and Sue came down. Sue would be attending Mass and brunch with us, with Leia joining us at the church as well. We'd need a BIG pew, but it sure beats being there alone!

When Edward knocked at the door I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. My goodness the man was something to behold, especially with the sun behind him, reflecting in his wild locks. He grabbed me for a smoldering kiss. Oh yeah, definitely not too soon for love.

Mass was excellent, we had missionaries there to talk about their work in Africa. They would be here a couple weeks and I hoped to be able to invite them to dinner while they were in town. I'd love to discuss their missions and how Eclectic might help their people as well.

After Mass I brought the whole crock pot over to Esme's kitchen so it could continue cooking while we visited and ate Esme's delicious food.

Seth and Emily were nearly vibrating as they told Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and Sue all about sailing. All four seemed to be hanging on their every word, each had a huge smile on their face as the kids recounted the day.

And then a thought pierced my heart; Charlie might not ever know my children, might not have the pleasure of knowing his own grandchildren! I turned away and made my way back inside to hide the tears that began spilling out. I didn't hear anyone follow, but Edward had seen, of course.

He followed me into the den and turned me around, pulling me into a hug as I wept into his chest.

"What's the matter Baby?" His term of endearment made me cry even harder. I hate to admit I was probably all blotchy and snotty as I gasped and bawled into his poor, defenseless shirt. He let me cry myself out a bit then asked again.

"I was watching the kids tell them about yesterday and the look on Charlie's face was so sweet, like he was just thrilled to hear about our adventure, and it occurred to me ..." I started crying again. He handed me some tissue and I blew my nose, it was embarrassingly loud, then went on talking. "I realized that this is as close as Charlie may come to having grandchildren. He may not see my babies or even if he sees them, he may not recognize them." I cried again.

He pulled me tighter and I continued. "They're great kids. Charlie loves kids. I am glad he'll get some form of grandchildren while he's still able to enjoy them. Don't get me wrong, it just broke my heart to think about having kids who wouldn't know him and vice-versa."

"Sshhhhhhhh, Baby, I'm here, shhh. We're not there yet, don't borrow trouble. I love that you think of my kids as his substitute grand kids. As far as I'm concerned he can be their Grandpa, they can call him Papa Charlie if you want. He's already playing the role by being at Seth's games and letting Emily sit in his laps while they watch the Cubs." He pretended to shiver at the mention of the Cubs and that made me chuckle a little. "He colors with her and plays Parcheesi with them, he even taught Seth how to dig up earthworms for fishing. If that's not Grandpa duty I don't know what is."

I smiled at that, still gulping air from my crying jag. "Thank you. He couldn't ask for better grand kids. You've done a really great job with them," I said.

"I've had a lot of great help lately," was his reply.

"Better?

I nodded. "Thanks. I'm just gonna go wash my face now." I looked at his tear-soaked shirt and immediately felt badly. "I'm so sorry about your shirt!"

"You think I care about this? You're much more important than a stupid, uncomfortable dress shirt. I think I'm going to go slip into something more comfortable." I laughed. He said the last part like a woman trying to seduce someone. I loved when he made funny voices and quotes. I don't think he could be any more perfect for me. He's funny, smart, kind, insanely attractive ... yeah, the whole enchilada. How could I resist?

I washed up in the bathroom, very thankful for waterproof mascara, then rejoined the party. As I walked into the kitchen I could smell that the cobbler was done so I switched it off. It was great timing. Esme helped me dish everyone up quickly so the ice cream would be all melted and delicious.

You could literally hear everyone being served. The group went from chatty and a little boisterous to silent except for the occasional yummy sound. That was another perk to serving that cobbler, it was a definite crowd-pleaser!

After dishes were cleaned up and everyone was settled again, Charlie went to take a nap. Sue claimed she was tired too so she walked with him. Once he was gone I turned to my friends and asked who was up for a road trip to Cabella's.

"Ah a woman after my own heart!" Emmett was such a ham.

"Uh, what's Cabella's?" Rosalie, tsk tsk tsk so much to learn!

"That's it, you're coming with me! I can't believe you spent eight years in the Air Force and don't know about Cabella's," I said with a laugh. "It's a huge outdoors outfitter."

"What'cha need?" Edward asked.

"Charlie really freaked me out last week looking for his guns for his midnight pirate battle. I decided I need a gun safe. I mean they're hidden pretty well right now but they could be contained a bit better," I said.

"Good idea. Where will you keep the safe?" Rose asked.

"In the basement at my house there's a utility area with enough room. It'll keep it from being obvious. I don't want to advertise that they're there, both for Charlie's sake and for my own."

"Do you have a FOID card?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"Now the question is who's coming with me and will the kids be joining us?" I asked.

"They need a nap, they're worn out," Esme spoke up. "I'll stay with them, you kids go and have fun." She was so good to us, giving us time to ourselves.

"Thanks," I said and I grabbed my crock pot to return it home before we headed out. We decided that Edward and I would take my truck so he and Emmett could move the safe. I didn't want to wait for delivery if possible. Waiting could lead to a tragic mistake if a hallucinating Charlie got his hands on it.

Cabella's is always an experience, with the mountain of taxidermy animals and the "rivers" of game fish. I found I was actually sorry the kids didn't come with us, I know they'd love it, once they got over the whole creepy dead animals thing.

Hale seemed to really enjoy the store, especially when she and Emmett found the camping gear. They picked out a mess of gear. I told them they could borrow my cook stove and other stuff, but Rose wanted her own. I couldn't blame her, the newer models were really cool. I could see myself upgrading eventually.

Edward ended up picking up three sleeping bags, one for each of the kids and himself. I may or may not have encouraged him to buy the one that I owned though I didn't mention that the two would zip together to make a sleeping bag for two. That would be a nice surprise for another day. Though he did pick up air mattresses and a nice battery-operated pump. I noted his mattress was rather large and my girly bits gave me a mental high-five. He also bought two tents, a smaller one for the kids and a larger one for himself. They would love the thrill of being in their own tent and well let's just say privacy would be nice.

It turns out we picked a great day to go, they had the safe I needed on sale and, though it was pushing the limit, the guys would be able to move it for me. Over the years Charlie amassed quite a collection of rifles, shotguns and pistols so I had to buy one of the biggie safes.

The store employees loaded all the gear and the safe into my truck and we sped off. It hadn't occurred to me until then that Edward hadn't seen my house yet. I couldn't wait to see his reaction!


	19. Chapter 19  Give the Fiddler a Dram

**A/N - SM owns Twilight, I own a stubborn toddler boy who is FINALLY willingly using the potty. Hooray for candy and Legos as bribes, for picking out fun new undies and a backpack for preschool to remind a certain young man why he needs to learn to use said potty. Momma needs a few mornings of peace a week to save her sanity!**

**Thanks for reading and for adding me to your author alert, I'm so grateful for you taking time to read and keep up with my story. Please drop me a line, I'd love to hear your feedback!**

**And now on with the show so let's go ...**

**Chapter 19 - Give the Fiddler a Dram (The Chieftains & friends)**

It was fun to watch Edward's expression as he took in my home. We did a walk-through before the guys brought in the safe. Bono came up to greet us before heading out the door with Emmett and Rose. I knew Emmett and Rose had been spending a lot of time together so the dog's presence didn't surprise me. He's a good dog so I'd never mind him being here.

"Bella, this place is incredible!" He said looking out past the back to the lake beyond my yard. We both laughed as we watched Emmett throw a Frisbee from the end of the dock only to see Bono go racing up the dock and off the end to swim after it.

"Thanks. It's been a labor of love." He raised an eyebrow in question. So I pointed to a large set of pictures on the wall in the living room. We walked over and I waited to hear his response.

"Wait a minute. It's hard to believe this is the same house!" He said sounding very surprised. He was looking at the before and after shots Alice had insisted upon taking, framing and hanging near the entrance.

"Yeah, it was a real dump. Everyone thought I was nuts! I bought it in foreclosure just after I finished school. This was before the business really took off so I spent all my time either working on Eclectic or working here," I said.

"You did the work here?"

"Don't sound too surprised mister! I did what I could and a lot of my dad's friends helped with things that were beyond my abilities or they taught me what I needed to do. See this floor?" I pointed down to the gleaming hardwood floors and he nodded. "I laid this floor. They had layers of the nastiest vinyl flooring you ever saw. This house had spent decades used and abused as a vacation rental at some point. There was no insulation and really nothing beyond the house itself was salvageable. It's all new at this point ... new plumbing & fixtures, drywall, floors, even the fireplace is new. I have to say I rather liked being a brickie, though. I had to work as an apprentice for that one, its' too much of a risk if it's done wrong so Charlie's buddy O'Leary did most of the work but let me help. It's a great workout!" I said with a laugh thinking of how Charlie calls him "O'Loony."

"This is really amazing, you always surprise me." He said and planted a kiss on me. "Esme made Carlisle and me install a floor like this in their last house, I know what back-breaking work it is!" I smiled and nodded.

The house is a ranch with a full, walk out basement that sits on a hill next to the lake. It's a quiet neighborhood and really a gem. I bought it for next to nothing and would easily sell it for upwards of $300k even in this economy. It has four bedrooms and two baths on the main level, while the basement is an open room with another bathroom and my utility room as well as a bonus bedroom tucked away. And then there's my favorite room, the addition out the back.

When we walked downstairs, Edward let out a whistle. What could I say, guys always loved my basement! What's not to love, it's got a great bar, nine-foot pool table, and big TV with a comfy leather sectional sofa along with sliding doors attached to a patio overlooking the lake. Closer to the dock there is a nice fire pit with large Adirondack chairs painted brightly in turquoise, coral, sunshine yellow, lime green, bright red, Caribbean blue ... yeah, didn't mention how brightly-colored the inside of my home is painted. The outside is a nice, respectable yellow. Inside, it's bright and happy. But I digress, "beached" on the shore are my paddle boat and my rowboat, both were flipped upside down to keep the rain out. Guys see basement, yard & my toys then start to salivate.

"I love this room out here," Edward said as we walked into my most favorite room.

"Thanks, that was my idea. When I started out, we had to replace the existing deck, it was essentially disintegrating and was a liability. I really wanted somewhere I could sit and read without mosquitoes attacking me, but with the deck being off the dining room and kitchen I knew I'd be grilling out there so decided to make it big and wide-open. I decided underneath it would be a great place for a screened-in porch. But like most things with me, it started simply and got complicated, better but complicated. He laughed. We opted for a pitched steel roof for it because I absolutely love the sound the rain makes on it. In fact this is my favorite place to sit on a rainy day." I pointed to my papasan chairs that flank the sofa. "Then I decided I wanted real furniture out here so walls were a must, though it had to be mostly windows, especially facing the lake. Then it seemed a waste to have such a great room only usable in warmer weather, especially since winters are so long here, so we added the wood-burning stove and insulated everything, the windows have triple panes of glass. The wood stove is really effective but mostly for ambiance because there are radiant heating elements inside the foundation so it's usable in winter, too."

"That's genius! I've heard of that but hadn't seen it."

"Oh it's great, another of Charlie's buddies, Vince, came out and did that. It was fascinating. He let me lay out the pipes while he soldered. I learned to do solder, too, but we decided he should do that work because if any part of it didn't work once the concrete was laid it wouldn't be easily fixed!"

"I would imagine so. It's clear how much you love this place, how can you stand to be away from it so much now?" He asked.

"Simple, Charlie." He nodded. "Charlie has been my constant, even while I was away in the Air Force, he'd visit me and do thoughtful things for me, send reminders to change my oil, and regularly send me new cans of pepper spray." He laughed at that. "Oh you laugh, he really did send me cans of pepper spray, I had a can in every purse and piece of luggage I owned. Fortunately I didn't have to use it, but I was set just in case."

"I bet he was nervous having you travel so much."

"Yeah, I'm his baby."

"I can imagine how he must've felt, if Emily did all you have, I'd be a wreck!" I laughed at that.

"You'll have to worry anyway, Edward, that girl is a knockout! You better get Seth into boxing to beat the boys off her." He growled in response which made me smile. That growl was sexy, hell everything about him was sexy, but his protective streak really set me off. He is protective and sweet with me, too and I love it.

"So that's how your dad handled it? He made sure to take care of you or remind you to do so?" I nodded. "That's sweet, what about Renee?"

"What about Renee?" I responded with a little too much venom so I added, "Sorry, sore subject. She was never what you'd call my biggest fan, nothing I do has ever seemed to please her and she seldom does things just for my benefit so her interaction with me was always about her or her disapproval of what I was doing. I think it's because I'm too much like Charlie."

He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me, "I'm sorry baby, you deserve your own cheering section, she must be crazy to put you down." I melted a whole lot.

"That's okay, I had Charlie, and until they died, his parents were a huge part of my life. They taught me I had other people who did care." I said. "I wish Grandma could've met you, she'd have just loved you to pieces. Actually I bet she'd bat her eyelashes at your handsome face and spoil the kids with her delicious cookies."

He smiled, "I guess you had to get that from somewhere. I swear my kids have a Pavlovian response to you, they salivate when you visit because they know you'll have a treat for them!" I laughed. "I know I have one, too, you make me smile whenever I see you." Aww, he's too sweet. "And you make my mouth water, too," he added his voice deeper and more feral. Gah!

I leaned further into his embrace and kissed under his jaw then snuggled against his chest to breathe him in - the man always smelled fantastic, all masculine and clean and yummy. I thought it was a surreptitious sniff but he started to laugh. "Did you just sniff me?" He asked as he laughed. I blushed, of course, and nodded my head.

"You always smell so great," I said.

He was still chuckling but he said, "As much as I'd love to tease you, I can't because I love how you smell, too." That made me smile.

"So what happened with Renee? I hate to bring up such a painful subject but I'd rather know before meeting her."

I told him all about how my parents met; how she was from downstate and they met in the beer line at the Taste of Chicago. They hit it off despite Charlie being 12 years her senior, she was 21, he was 33. She thought he was a sexy fireman, he liked how innocent she seemed. They had a whirlwind romance and were married six months later. She transferred from University of Illinois to University of Illinois (U of I) at Chicago (UIC). She had to commute because firemen can't live more than a certain distance from their fire station, but he already owned his house so it was easier for her to just move in with him.

I was born the next year. The problems started when she realized he would continue to be gone for his 24-hour shifts and she'd have to care for me herself on those days. She had to schedule her classes to accommodate me and well, that was apparently too inconvenient. She started dropping me off at my Grandma's house so she could attend classes, but soon she left me with her on other days, too, claiming she needed to study. She was barely home and then she moved out.

She'd been talking to her old boyfriend, Phil and they've been together since. He was a baseball star back at U of I, who was signed with the Cubs after college. Soon after my parents divorced, they married and Renee's whole world has revolved around him ever since. She has a work-at-home job in the travel industry so she works with her laptop and cell phone so she can take her work with her and travel with Phil.

"So the grandparents you talk about were Charlie's parents?" He asked.

"Yeah, her folks didn't approve of Charlie so they never had time for me. I didn't really mind because my grandparents were the best ever and I never felt a loss for them. Grandma did so much for me I wouldn't have learned nearly as much from Renee, she can't cook and she's not maternal and doesn't seem to really like me most of the time so my Grandma's attention and love really was a better fit for me.

"Don't get me wrong it wasn't always horrible with Renee, I sound like I'm having a pity party or something, I'm just telling it like it is. We had good times, too. She's more like a friend or an aunt than a mom, she took me on some great trips when I was growing up, and we had some fun adventures and some decent times. She's a bit of a flake and wasn't cut out for being a mom so I try not to hold it against her. We set aside our time by working out together a few times a week, but I try to leave it at that. I don't tell her much because I don't want to hear about it from her, which is why she doesn't know about our relationship yet." I said the last part in a bit of a rush.

"Huh," was all he said. Shit!

"Edward," I said, making sure to hold our eye contact, I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued. "Sweetie, I'm not hiding of our relationship or anything like that. You've met everyone who is really important to me, I just didn't want her to bring her acid rain to our parade. Everything was so new and exciting, and just wonderful ... she would just try to bring me down. Honestly I've told your mom more about my life than I ever told Renee."

"I get it," he said, leaning his forehead against mine. "Will she hate me because of the kids?"

"Nah, if anything it'd be because I like you so much," I said then kissed him. "Don't let her bother you, she's not going to wreck this for us. Besides, you haven't met her yet, she may love you and the kids, like you always say to me, 'Don't borrow trouble.'" I said the last part with a smile.

"Okay Baby, you're right." He kissed me again.

"So you didn't get to see much of the upstairs, you wanna see the rest of the house?" I asked. I showed him my workroom/office, one of my most favorite rooms. The same hardwood floors as the living room extends throughout the whole upstairs. In here it contrasts nicely with the periwinkle I painted the walls as well as the white trim and built-in bookshelves along one wall. The shelves house my work-related books as well as my sewing and design gear, next to the shelves is my drafting table, and my sewing and cutting tables are set up to face out the windows with a great view of the lake. It's a great place to work, the serenity inspires me a great deal.

My bedroom shares the great view of the lake, it's painted in a beautiful deep shade of teal. It's very soothing without being boring. The color compliments the dark hardwood floors nicely. The trim matches the floor as does the bed. My bed stands proudly in the middle of the room, it's a four-poster bed, hand-carved in Indonesia. I wrapped the bones of the canopy with strands of white Christmas lights and draped the bed in a panels I made from a beautiful teal and gold woven fabric I found. It looks like something from a sari but is a light-weight gauzy fabric. The bed is made with a quilt I made with a luxurious blend of textiles varying from cottons to silks and velvets and topped with pillows from the same fabrics. It's very plush and luxurious and I missed it very much. Under the bed is a gorgeous Persian rug with teal and earthen tones. The dresser and end tables are a simpler design, though they coordinate with the bed, the bed is clearly the star of the room. The bathroom is decorated in warm shades to contrast to the deep shades in the bedroom. It's tiled with neutral stone tiles and painted a pale golden brown. There are touches of teal and gold in the textiles used throughout the room. It's a very inviting bathroom, particularly the luxurious bathtub. Though I've never tried it, I'm certain it would fit two quite nicely.

The other two rooms serve as a guest bedroom and a library. The library is painted a beautiful plum color and has two really comfy brown leather wing-back chairs each with a matching ottoman and a beautiful maple table between the two. On the table is a beautiful Tiffany lamp, there are recessed lights above the chairs to provide better reading light, but love the lamp because it casts a warm glow about the room. The walls are covered in maple bookshelves and the floor is the same hardwood flooring I installed throughout the house, topped by another gorgeous Persian rug done in earthen shades.

The other bedroom is much more subtle with its bamboo-green walls, brown leather sleigh bed made up with the soft green and cream quilt I made for it. There's a cream area rug that nearly covers the floor and beautiful light bamboo bed-side tables and dresser with clean, simple lines. It's meant to be soothing and welcoming to my guests and am told it hits the mark. Right now it's chock full of Rosalie's things, and a few of Emmett's from the look of it.

Edward was very quiet during the tour and I wondered what was on his mind but I didn't want to pressure him. After the tour Rose and Emmett joined us in my kitchen. The kitchen is painted cobalt blue like my living and dining rooms and that blue is set off by the white cabinetry and the superfluous and beautiful, I might add, medium-brown granite counter tops that go so nicely with the hardwood floors. It's a large room with an island that has seating on the other side of it and that's where Rose and Emmett have planted themselves and looked out the back windows down the lawn to the lake. They laughed as they watched Bono chase his tail in the yard.

"Hey guys!" Rose said as we walked in. "You guys wanna walk down to see the new house?"

We all agreed and Emmett called Bono and grabbed his leash. The guys chatted about the dog and how Edward wanted to get one for the kids but can't because no one is home during the day. Meanwhile Rose and I hooked arms and caught up.

"Girly, what'cha been up to? I hardly see you outside of work?" Rose said. I immediately felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. You moved here and I've essentially ditched you since you've been here, I feel really badly." I said.

"Oh shut up, you know I didn't say that to make you feel badly, it's not like I'm not busy either." She said with a smirk and a not toward Emmett. "Besides, the phone works both ways, I could've called you, too."

"True," I said. But I'd bet Alice is feeling left out, too, so I added, "It'd be fun to do a girl's night sometime, maybe include Alice, if you want."

"That'd be fun!"

Just as I was going to respond, she said, "Voila!" and pointed to a house I've loved forever.

"OH! It's adorable! I've always loved this place, I'm so glad you got it!" I said. It was straight out of a fairytale. It has high, pointed roof with a rounded area for the door and the windows are rounded at the top. The exterior is a stuccoed white with a red brick fireplace and red shutters. It sits on a hill across the street from the lake, a block from the public beach and just two blocks up the road from my house. "Every time I've driven past this house I've had to slow down to admire it. I'm so glad you're going to live here!"

"I know, I'm so excited," Rose said. "The garage will be a tight fit, I have to have my workshop so I'm having a shed built next to the garage to hold the mower and all the household gear that normally goes in the garage, so I can free up the space." It made sense, really. A two-car garage should be enough, hopefully.

"If not, there's room to add on. Seriously, though, you'll love it here, it's so quiet and there's hardly any traffic, though you'll want a more rugged vehicle for winter, especially with that hill."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Remember I grew up in Colorado, I am familiar with real winters." She teased. "I've been thinking about getting a Land Rover or Escalade for winters, something with some balls." We all laughed.

"This really is cute," Edward said. Cute is not a word men throw around but there's really no other way to describe this house. "My daughter would say it's a pewfect pwincess house" he said teasingly, doing a great impersonation of Emily's adorable little lisp.

"OH! She'll love this place for sure!" I said.

Emmett unhooked Bono and he ran around the yard sniffing and watering the plants. "It's good he's so well-trained, we won't have to fence in the yard or add a doggie run," Rose said. I felt my eyes bug out. I knew he'd been spending time with her at my house, but had no idea they were that serious.

"Oh?" I asked trying to play it cool.

They both smiled and he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into his side, of course him being Emmett, he was wiggling his eyebrows at us. "Yep," Rose said, popping the p. "We both fell in love with it and well, he's been staying with me at your house so, yeah."

"It was stupid to commute out here every day, especially since I took the job as CFO and who wouldn't rather live here than in my little shit-box apartment in the city?" Emmett said.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" I said.

Edward spoke up, "So, when's closing day?"

"Next Tuesday," Emmett said. "And we can't wait."

"I'll bet," I said. "I remember closing day for my house, I was so excited I couldn't sleep the night before. Then we celebrated afterward by buying hard hats and sledgehammers!"

They laughed. "Thankfully this place is ready to be lived in. It's got two bedrooms and baths that are all in good shape, I'm sure we'll eventually paint and update the baths, upgrade the kitchen and all that jazz but for now it's great," Rose said.

Edward was still being rather quiet and seemed a bit out of it as we headed back to my house. We decided to head back to see the kids and have dinner together with his folks and Charlie. When we got to the driveway we all said our goodbyes and Edward and I got into my truck.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Hmm?" he said. "Oh yeah, just thinking."

"About? ..." I prodded.

"I miss living on my own but I still need my mom's help too much to move out." He said. "Plus I feel like the kids are finally getting to know their grandparents really well I don't want to take that away from them."

Oh. Makes sense. "I know what you mean. I miss my house ... a lot. Especially my bathtub!" I said. "I'm sure you'll figure something out, Edward. There's gotta be a good solution."

At this point we were driving through Charlie's neighborhood and I noticed something new. "Check it out," I said pointing at the sign in front of Mrs. Cope's house.

Edward started to laugh, not a little laugh but a full-out belly laugh. I joined him, not because I got the joke but it was nice to hear him laughing after his withdrawn attitude this afternoon. "What?" I said between guffaws.

"What were we just talking about?"

I swear you could've heard the "ding" or seen the light bulb go off over my head when I realized why he was laughing. "Well living across the cul de sac would definitely solve your problem!" I said, joining him in his belly laughs. "Wait, I feel like the Twilight Zone music should be playing. That really is weird."

"Picture this, a tired dad, two cute kids, doting grandparents and their need for space ..." Edward said doing a great impersonation of Rod Sterling that had me laughing so hard I was crying.

"Shall we take a walk over and talk with her?" I asked.

"I'd be a fool not to," he said. "Do you know her?"

I nodded, "She's been Charlie's neighbor forever, in fact she used to babysit me when Charlie had to work, I practically had my own room at her house. She was divorced and her kids were all grown and gone by then so we kept each other company. She was like another grandma to me."

It turned out that Shelly Cope was sick of maintaining her yard and big home. One of her kids built an in-law addition for her so she could spend more time with her grand kids and she was thrilled to be moving.

It also turned out that the house would be perfect for Edward and the kids. For one thing it had two bedrooms at one end of the house with a bathroom between, and a master suite at the other end as well as another bedroom plus there was another half bathroom near the kitchen, a full basement, dining room attached to the kitchen and living room, a huge party deck out back facing the forest behind, and all this literally a stone's throw from his parent's house. This little neighborhood is a small cul de sac tucked away at the far corner of a larger subdivision, backed up to a forest and unless you knew it was there you'd never find it. Between the two houses was Charlie's house. It was just right for Edward and the kids, they could literally walk to their Grandma and Grandpa's house and Edward wouldn't have to worry about them arriving safely. The other houses in the area were around the corners and down the block, it is truly isolated here and I loved the idea of them being so close.

Edward fell in love and immediately offered Mrs. Cope her asking price which she gratefully accepted, surprised to have the house sold after only hours after placing it on the market. He was in a much better mood when we rejoined his family at Esme and Carlisle's house and everyone was thrilled when he shared his big news.

That night I learned a whole lot about the Cullens. I knew they had money, or at least assumed. I mean Carlisle is a really great doctor after all. But I never knew they had MONEY. Edward would be paying cash out of his trust fund when buying his new house. This really shocked me because they live like normal people. Their house, though nice, is not outrageously so, they drive normal cars and work hard at their jobs. I suppose I was being hypocritical since I do the same but I built the company and reinvested everything I didn't really need back into the business. It turned out Esme's mother inherited a fortune when her first husband died unexpectedly in a tragic car accident. Her second husband, Esme's father, was a blue collar man who didn't want to live off his wife or her dead husband's wealth so they agreed to create trusts for their children and grandchildren with the money while living simply and teaching them the value of hard work and life's other valuable things like faith and family. So yeah, I guess you could say they were successful since Esme is the most down-to-earth, kind and loving woman I ever met.

This also explained why Tanya had been so keen to get her hooks into Edward, not that the man isn't perfect, but it explains her predatory behavior with him and her attitude against working once they were married. She wanted to be a kept woman and couldn't comprehend why he would work so hard and not touch his inheritance. Fortunately Carlisle had insisted upon a prenuptial agreement so she didn't get her grubby paws on the money beyond half the value of their home and whatever else was agreed upon.

Edward gave me a very sweet treat that evening. We had a bonfire with the kids and his folks. He brought out his acoustic guitar and played a bunch more songs while we all sang along. He played a bunch of my favorite old Irish songs, including "The Irish Rover," the song that I named my boat after. He confessed later that he'd learned those just for me. It made me feel so special.

Soon it was time for the kids to go to bed but Esme and Carlisle said they were ready to turn in so they offered to get them ready for Edward so we could sit and enjoy the fire and beautiful June evening.

After they were gone he started strumming again.

_"Have I told you lately that I love you._

_Have I told you there's no one above you_

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_Take away my sadness_

_Ease my troubles, that's what you do."_

Gah! His voice is sweet like honey and smooth like velvet, and I was melting listening to the words he sang. I'd always loved this song, but hearing it sung to me by Edward ... there are no words to say just how much it touched my heart.

_"Oh the morning sun in all it's glory_

_Greets the day with hope and comfort too_

_And you fill my life with laughter_

_You can make it better_

_Ease my troubles that's what you do._

_"There's a love that's divine_

_And it's yours and it's mine_

_Like the sun at the end of the day_

_We should give thanks and pray to the one_

_"Have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one above you_

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_Take away my sadness Ease my troubles that's what you do..."_

He went on to sing the whole song and as the last sound of the guitar faded he smiled, looked me straight in the eyes and said, "I love you, Bella."

I was nearly in tears as I flung myself at him, kissing his lips. He awkwardly pushed his guitar aside and pulled me into his lap. I pulled away and said, "I love you, too, Edward." kiss "So" kiss "much!"

We kissed by the fireside for a long time and watched the stars and talked as the fire slowly burned into embers.

It was a truly great night.


	20. Chapter 20  Breathless

A/N - SM owns Twilight, whereas I own a loud, obnoxious family, including a teething baby. Sadly, I do not own any of the characters or brand names or products mentioned throughout this story.

This chapter includes the first lemon I've written, please drop me a line & let me know how I did. I'm a bit nervous :)

Thanks for reading!**  
><strong>

**Chapter 20 - Breathless (The Corrs)**

I awoke from very sweet dreams of fireside smooches with a certain sexy lawyer and floated through Monday. It was a very productive day, creatively speaking. I suppose being in love inspires me. I sketched several outfits that I really like, I scanned and e-mailed them to Alice who also loved them.

My forte is comfort. I design things that are easy to wear, easy to pack and comfortable but don't look like it. So many women travel for work or simply need their wardrobes to be wash and wear, so I cater to them as much as possible. My knit dresses are simple, made from the highest-quality fabrics available with fine detailing, yet they're still easy - easy to wear, easy to care for, easy on the eyes, and whenever possible, easy on the wallet. I can do structured, but Alice does it better. We work so well together in that way, heck in nearly every way we work well together.

The color palette we're working with for the Von Maur line is shades of plum, gray, black and white. I want everything to go together so the customer can mix and match, making a wardrobe have more possibilities and packing a breeze. One or two pairs of shoes will coordinate with the whole line. Among the fabrics we've chosen there's a beautiful soft plaid in various shades of gray with dark and light shades of plum worked through it, there are also some cashmere knits as well as poly blends, there's also white cotton as well as gray and black wool blends. The fabrics all match well together allowing us to mix and match every single item so the consumer can have a nearly unlimited wardrobe from just a few core pieces. If they can wear items with more than one thing they're getting a much better value.

So far we have basic pencil skirts and blazers done in each of the more structured fabrics. Each is varied a little, including my favorite skirt which is a dark gray, long, straight, fitted skirt that goes to mid calf in a straight line. It's made with fabric that stretches so the wearer can walk and climb stairs, but still look sophisticated. It looks gorgeous paired with a peplum jacket made from the plaid.

I'd rather not wear this styling myself, but I can't help but appreciate Alice's design aesthetic. This would look straight out of the 1980s except that it has modern touches and lacks ginormous shoulder pads. But this is the beauty of our system, she creates the structured look and I add softer pieces to lighten things up and to coordinate with them. Her pieces are the investment pieces, they cost more because they're well-made high-impact items. But by having many softer, less expensive coordinating pieces, it makes the others more valuable as you can wear them often with different things.

For example, a plaid jacket may seem a bit overpowering, but if it matches your slacks, blouses, jeans, skirts, and even looks nice over your dresses, despite the cost you know you would wear it more often and get your money's worth from it. You might possibly even leave it at work where offices are usually frigid even in summer, and you'd know it would match most of your clothes so you would look professional and be comfortable. At least that's the concept we used as we built our lines.

So far my designs include the plum dress I wore for my press conference. Despite Renee's bad attitude about that selection, it was discussed in the style section of The Tribune and in chat rooms on the web. Women loved it, and that's a good thing because production has started at the Kenya plant.

Since Levi left California for Mexico we decided to go with American-made jeans made in the Heartland. would be a wise move. So our own lines of jeans started production in Indiana last week. I love the cut of the jeans, we have trouser-cut jeans in a dark wash denim, as well as skinny jeans and a classic 5-pocket style in different shades of denim to cover all bases. We plan to eventually market a man's work jeans line made there as well. Charlie's friends were all mad over the "Levi desertion" so I think blue-collar men would buy ours, provided they're priced right, perhaps our Target line...

At any rate we'd need tops to go along with our jeans, skirts, slacks and blazers. I designed a few different ones for each pair and Alice approved about half of them claiming the others weren't quite in line with our signature style. She's right of course, not everything is a winner. My favorite one goes with all the jeans, it's made from a high-quality, no-press poly-blend in the pale orchid color and has a bell-shaped sleeve that is fullest near the bottom but pulls back to the wrist. In other words, not floppy in the overdone so it will not catch on everything while you wear it. The blouse has some feminine pin-tucking along the bodice that serves to dart the waistline, accentuating the wearer's figure and creating an hourglass shape. I'd like to make it in a soft periwinkle, too, but not for this line, maybe for Spring.

Another top mimics the line of my plum dress, only it's done in a dark gray knit and ends mid hip-line. It has the beautiful American smocking below the bust line, creating an eye-catching woven-effect. We plan to have the Latvian plant begin production later this week.

A basic white blouse is a staple for every woman, ours takes a page out of the old world. It has the same same fluid bell-shaped sleeve as the others, but I added a cuff on the end. The front has some old-fashioned smocking in a white-on-white pattern and the fabric is solid and not see-thru. I hate always having to wear an extra layer to make sure my bra isn't visible, so I opt for practical fabrics. The effect on this is truly stunning and will look very soft and feminine whether paired with jeans or a plaid pencil skirt.

On and on, the designs flowed from my mind to paper. Monday was very good. I even had a really nice night with Charlie. I don't want to jinx anything, but I'd be a fool not to notice his moods seem to be mellowing. It's only been a couple weeks, but his medicine might be taking effect, which is a great thing.

Tuesday morning had me up earlier than other days because Tuesday mornings are for Pilates with Renee. This one would prove one of her worst soul-sucking attacks yet. Okay so I exaggerated, but only slightly. The workout went fine but she wanted to go have breakfast afterward and today even Rosalie's presence wasn't enough to keep her personality at bay.

"You've certainly been a stranger, Bella-dear."

"Well you know, Mom, the phone does work both ways," I gave her a pointed look. But then I remembered Edward wanted to meet her and a riled Renee was never a good thing so I changed tack. "Sorry, I'm a little tired this morning it was a busy weekend."

"I should say so, you haven't met me for our Saturday morning workouts for a few weeks," Renee countered.

"Things have been busy," I say flashing a look at Rose who grimaced. She'd seen Renee in action a time or ten so I was surprised she even came along. "I'm sure you've seen the news lately."

"Darling I saw you on the press circuit last week, you really should dress more appropriately for that kind of publicity, didn't Rosalie join your company to guide your public relations?" OH. NO. SHE. DIDN'T!

"First, those clothes were straight out of the new Eclectic label. In fact the plum dress was my own design. Second," I cocked a bitch brow, "the style sections of the papers went crazy over the outfits I wore last week, they loved them. And third, don't you dare criticize the great work Rosalie has done working on our behalf. She has kicked ass and taken names with the press this week!" I smiled at my friend. "I'd have been sunk without her."

"I'll never understand why you've kept your company dress policy so casual, it's so unprofessional," Renee continued her assault.

I ignored this dig. I swear instead of seeing the work I've done, the families I've helped, Renee would always see where I fell short in her mind. So I rose above, AGAIN, and responded with, "I guess we'll always have to agree to disagree on that." The words felt like acid in my mouth, I really wanted to light into her but she won't change, so why get all worked up. "So there's more going on."

"Oh, yes, how is Charlie doing?" She asked.

"He's doing alright. We're holding out hope that the meds the doc put him on will help, but we've still got a few weeks before we'll know for sure. Esme Cullen has been a huge help. She helped me find a nurse who is living with us. Actually her daughter is my new assistant and she's fabulous, too. I really lucked out finding those two."

"Oh good, now you can move back home, it's such a waste to leave that house empty," Renee said.

"Actually my house isn't empty, Rose is staying there until she closes on her house. And I am going to stay with Charlie and Sue. He can be a real handful so she needs me there, but mostly I just feel like I need to be there," I said. I wanted to add that he's always been there for me, unlike some people, but it would only fuel the fire I'm desperately trying to contain.

"So you're just going to live in at Charlie's?" Way to see the point, Renee. She skips the whole bit about my dad being sick and zeroes in on me not living at home. "You're what, just putting your whole life on hold?"

I gritted my teeth and started counting in my head. I reached twenty and then spoke, "Actually, Renee, if you'd stop interrupting you'd find out that my life is far from on hold. Yes I'm living at Charlie's for the foreseeable future. He needs me, I'll be there. Period. But I've been trying to tell you that I've met someone and it's serious."

At this Renee's brows lift in surprise. "You never go anywhere, where'd you meet him?"

"Actually I do get out occasionally, for the record. But he's Carlisle and Esme's son, Edward."

"I didn't think they had any kids."

"Well they've got Edward, who is a single father of two adorable kids. He's also the lawyer at Eclectic," I added knowing full well that last bit will set her off, but I'm beyond caring at this point.

"Correction," Rosalie spoke up, "He's the HAWT lawyer at Eclectic." She smirked and I blushed.

"Oh really?" Brace yourselves ... "Dipping in the office pool, Bella? I thought you were smarter than that." Yep, saw that one coming. "And a single dad? Is he divorced or are there multiple baby mamas?"

"Woman do you ever think before you speak?" Ruh-roh. She woke up Rose's inner mama bear. "Your daughter is a successful business woman, an Air Force veteran and the kindest person I've ever met, yet you sit here and pick her to pieces. Every single thing she's told you, you've criticized. She came here to ask you and Phil to join her for dinner so she could introduce you to Edward, but you're so toxic you didn't even let her speak her peace!" Rose could be really scary when provoked and right now she's like a fearsome avenging Barbie. "So pull your head out of your ass and show some respect and love to Bella before it's too late and she no longer makes room for you in her life!"

At that she tossed some cash down on the table and turned to me, "Come on Bella, let's get out of here."

I stood and turned to Renee, who looked looked like she'd been slapped and slightly baffled. There wasn't anything left to say so I simply waved goodbye and followed my friend out, feeling sincere appreciation and a fair amount of awe. Rosalie Hale is the Patriot Missile to my Scud of a mother.

"Ha-ale," I called out in a sing-song voice after we got into my truck. She turned to look at me with a smirk, she knew what was coming so I started singing, and badly at that, "Have I ever told you you're my hero..." We started laughing together remembering a certain night when a very drunken Alice got up at a Karaoke bar and dedicated that song to us before completely murdering the song. She was so hammered she nearly fell out of her five-inch Manolo Blahnik stilettos.

"You know, we really do need a ladies' night and soon," she said. "I think chocolate martinis are just the thing to overcome that mess," Rose said as she gestured back toward the restaurant. I couldn't help but agree on all counts, particularly that it was a mess.

"You're right, but you know what's even better?" she shook her head no. "Motorcycle rides on a gorgeous day like today." She laughed at me.

"Fine for the meantime, but after witnessing that woman, and I use the term woman loosely, attack you, I think I need an Alice fix along with some strong liquor. Why did you let her dress you down? You don't deserve that."

"I realized a long time ago that I wouldn't change her mind so I just try to contain her a bit. By spending our mornings working out together she gets her say and goes on her way. It means she won't just drop in on me and do a surprise attack. Besides, I take everything she says in my ear and out my rear as Charlie always says." We laughed at his expression.

Rose isn't one for motorcycles so I dropped her back at my house to get her 'vet and to collect my bike. "I'm so glad I wore my jeans and boots today, after that mess I need a ride." She smiled at me as I grabbed my jacket from my truck then uncovered my most people's standards it's nothing special, but I love my bike. It's a 1978 Honda CB 750, it's known as "the original crotch rocket" and was the type of bike Arnold rode in the first Terminator. It has a cute little bikini fairing and flat bars, it's sleek and sexy; fast but not too fast.

"Time to go vrooom! I'm gonna be a little late getting to work, please let everyone know," I said.

"You bet, ride safe," Rose said then I lowered the visor on my helmet and started the bike.

The bike came to life right away, I loved the feeling of the powerful engine beneath me. I've long held the belief that riding a motorcycle is instant Prozac, this was proven true as I cruised down the road, past the traffic-choked roads and out into the countryside. It was a sunny, warm day, just right for riding motorcycles.

After a couple hours of riding I felt much better and was able to head into work. As I neared Eclectic I spied Edward's Volvo pulling into the lot. I followed him and parked next to him. His eyes bugged out when I pulled my helmet off.

"Hey," I said with a smile. It's always fun to watch men's reaction to me riding.

He gulped then smiled. "Hey there! I didn't recognize you." I laughed, his expression looked like he was in pain. If he thinks this is bad he should see when I wear my usual riding gear. Today I'm just my normal clothes. The leather riding gear might send him into shock.

Just then the back door of his car opened and out hopped Emily. "Hi Bewwa! You wook boodifuw today! Is that youw mococycew?" I couldn't help but grin.

"Yes it is, do you like it?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Can I go fow a wide on it?" She looked at me eagerly.

"Sorry, sweetie. Not today. For one thing I don't have a helmet your size and you're wearing such a beautiful dress, we wouldn't want to wreck it or have you burn your legs on the hot pipes," I said and pointed to the exhaust pipe. "Also, you really need to be bigger. Sorry dolly, I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

She looked sad for a minute then pulled out her "My Little Pony" and showed me. "Dis is Pinkie Pie, she's my most favowitest!"

"Oh! She's beautiful!" I said, she grinned and launched into a long-winded explanation of her ponies and what they like and don't like. The kid was so cute I couldn't help but smile. I looked over at Edward and he looked pained again. I raised an eyebrow in question and he just shook his head and schooled his features.

We walked in quickly and Emily ran off to show Leia and Rose her ponies and to get a treat. Leia has a sweet tooth so she's always got some kind of treat for the kids when they're here.

Once she was out of earshot he spoke, pulling me into his lap at his desk, wrapping his arms around me. "You're here later than usual, you're usually first in."

"Yeah, uh, Renee wasn't pleasant this morning so I went for a ride to shake it off."

"Oh I'm sorry. Is there any particular reason?" He asked still looking a bit off.

"What wasn't she upset about? The woman was out for blood and NOTHING pleased her. It got so bad that Rose jumped in and told her off." He still looked upset. "And before you go blaming yourself for any of this, Rose derailed her before she could run our relationship down so don't worry about it."

"I still feel bad about it," he said.

"Don't! I sure don't. Honestly I don't know why I've put up with her as long as I have. The woman has literally never been there when I really needed her and the more time I spend with Esme the less sympathy and patience I have with Renee. Your mom, that's what a real mom is like. Hell I can't even bring myself to call Renee mom, she's never really been one."

"I'll share my mommy with you if you want me too," he said in a silly voice like an over-grown child with a sheepish expression on his face. The man makes me laugh so much, his humor is so welcome today especially.

I leaned in and kissed him, "I'd like that," I said with a smile.

"So do I even want to hear what she said today?" He asked.

"Nah, not really. The Reader's Digest version is this, she thinks I'm stupid for moving out of my house to stay with Charlie, a poor dresser based upon what I wore last week for the media blitz, and the list goes on."

He grimaced. "Did you tell her those were your own designs?"

I nodded my head, "It makes no difference to her. We're just very different people and that won't change. I will say this, Rose's valiant defense of me made me see that I deserve to be treated better. She can disagree without being so mean about it. I should be able to expect that my own mother would allow me some dignity, but that's just not happening. Rose said a word that pretty much nailed it. She's toxic and I don't know if I want her polluting my life any more. It's just hard, especially knowing Charlie's not gonna get better, there will be no miraculous recovery. We might see improvements with the meds but they won't last forever, so where does that leave me? I hate to cut out a family member when I have so few left!"

God help me, this is so depressing!

Edward pulled me into a hug. "I'll be here for you, the kids too, and I think you'd need a crow bar to get my folks to leave you alone." We both laughed at that. I felt so safe and comforted in his arms. "And it seems to me like your friends are like another family ... Rosalie dropped everything to come and help you. And there are Alice and Jasper, Emmett ... you're surrounded by people who care about you, Baby."

"I wish I could just do all my work right here today," I said with a pout as I snuggled further into his lap and nuzzled my face into his chest.

He laughed, "Somehow I don't think that'd work."

"I know, and it sucks!" I said still pouting. "I have so much to do today, too. The deadline for finalizing our designs is coming up quickly. Alice is handling everything after that, but we seriously have to have things figured out, patterns and samples made up so we can make our decisions and get the fabric flying through the sewing machines."

I begrudgingly got up and headed back into my work area in the conference room. It'd be a few more weeks before the office construction would be complete. All the upheaval in my living and working conditions it's starting to get to me. I miss my home studio, and my bathtub, and my bed, and ... my sanity!

As it turned out the morning was productive and I was able to fit in all my calls and sketch some more designs that had been rattling around my mind. I was done early enough to go for another ride before rush hour, whereas in the past I'd have been there until 10 p.m. only to start again at 7:30 the next morning. This is definitely a nice side effect to having Emmett and Leia on board.

Before I took off I checked in with Edward.

"Hey you! Where's Emily?" I asked.

"My mom came to pick her up a little while ago. The kids have a hot date with their grandparents tonight at Medieval Times. I was actually just about to come find you to ask if you wanted to go out tonight." He looked a little nervous.

"What'd you have in mind?" I asked.

"I still don't really know the area, do you have any ideas?"

"Are you done for today?" I asked and he nodded yes.

"Well with today being so beautiful I was hoping to go out riding some more. Do you want to go for a ride? I could ride Charlie's and you could use mine. I have a helmet that would fit you, if you wanted to go, that is."

His smile was blinding. "That sounds perfect. Should I meet you at Charlie's?" I nodded and he leaned in for a kiss. But we failed to notice the TV news trucks in the parking lot and the cameras pointed at us ... rolling. shit.

"Miss Swan, what do you think about Victoria Miller's attempt to run?" huh?

"Miss Swan, do you have any words for Mrs. Leong for her quick action in calling the police to stop Ms. Miller's flight from leaving?" huh? shit, what'd I miss?

Suddenly my cell went off, there was a text from Hale, "Vic attempted to flee, a citizen (Mrs. Leong) spotted her & called the cops - she's in custody again." huh. I looked toward the window and saw Rose, a sheepish look on her face, I guess she saw the ambush.

I at Edward's confused-looking face and showed him the screen quickly then turned back to the press and tried my best to speak in soundbites as Rose had taught me. "I just now learned about this, I think it's wonderful that a concerned citizen stopped Victoria. Mrs. Leong has my sincere appreciation. And as for Victoria Miller, I'm not surprised she tried to run, only a coward would steal from the poor like she has. She'll get what's coming to her, thanks to Mrs. Leong taking action along with the police's quick response." I smiled at that, she would too.

"Ms. Swan, rumor has it she's decided to take a plea bargain and offer up evidence. What do you think of that?"

"I can't comment on speculation, when we learn hard facts, I'll prepare a statement for the press. Thanks." Again I smiled, this would be good news either way, we want to know exactly who is involved in this.

Another reporter got a sly look on her face before addressing Edward, "Sir, what is your name?" shit, I hoped we'd skip this part, they definitely caught us smooching and holding hands. They've never camped out here before so I didn't see it coming.

I gave him an apologetic smile, the look he returned immediately put me at ease. "This is Edward Cullen, he's head of our new in-house legal department." Edward gave a little wave before I followed up, "Now if you'll excuse us, this has been a very long and tiring day."

I had no doubt that there'd be footage of me heading out on my bike and our smooch appearing on the news and in the papers. I'd never, ever been photographed with a man, so this might be seen as a big deal. I once saw speculation about my relationship with Alice, we laughed at that and agreed we could definitely do worse if we were lesbians.

Once back in the neighborhood I pulled into Charlie's driveway and killed the motor. Edward sent me a text that he'd be over in 15 minutes. I checked in with Charlie and Sue, changed into my riding gear, then got Charlie's bike out of the shed.

I was checking the oil when I heard a low whistle behind me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"Damn woman! Are you trying to kill me? Those leather pants are so hot on your tight little ass!" He reached out and grabbed a handful, shocking me. I'd seen Edward hot and bothered but this was a whole new level, he seemed almost feral, then again that may just be because we was growling as he groped me!

I stood up and turned around for a kiss. I liked this wilder Edward so I reached up and yanked his head down so he'd kiss me. He growled again and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his hard body and attacked my mouth. Eventually we came up for air, with his forehead resting against mine we smiled at each other.

"Seriously Bella, I've never seen anything hotter! I walked out here and there you were wearing these tight leather pants" again he grabbed my ass and growled a bit, "you're bent over working on that fine piece of machinery, with your hair all loose and wild-looking," he ran his hands through my hair, pulled my head back and bit my neck! "then you looked at me over your shoulder ... it's like you walked out of a wet dream or like you came off the pages of an old pinup girl calendar." He finished by nibbling on my ear and kissing down my neck again. I think my panties might have melted.

I rose up on my toes and gave him a chaste kiss then walked back into Charlie's shed to get a helmet for Edward then brought it to him along with my keys. He was admiring the bike.

"This is a really great old bike," he said. "You said it's a 1971?" I nodded.

"Charlie restored it himself, well except for the upholstery, he sent that out. You should've seen how horrible that seat was before." I laughed. "It seriously gave anyone who sat on it a bad case of iron ass. And God help you if you rode any distances!"

"He did a great job, it's beautiful."

"I think Charlie wouldn't be very comfortable with you riding this, at least for your first time out in years," I said. "He fixed up mine, too, though it was in a lot better shape than this one."

"I see where you get your desire to work with your hands, why you chose to do so much of the work on your home," he said with a smile as I nodded. "I can wrench but I don't enjoy it, these are clearly a labor of love," he said as he gestured toward the bikes.

"You ever think about getting a bike?" I asked.

"Yeah, lately more than ever. I think I'd like something with a sidecar for Emily and Seth so we could all go out and be safe. I like the look of the Royal Enfields and Urals."

"Oh I love those bikes! I'd take either, they're so cool looking. The Urals are really just pre-WW2 BMWs, the Russians stole the factory and shipped it back home."

"How'd you know that?" He asked me.

"I spent four years working on the flight line with a bunch of gear-heads, I picked up a thing or two," I said. "Plus I may have checked into them at one point during a motorcycle show."

"I like that they're different, and that they're sturdy." I nodded. "But I think I'd go with the Enfield, they're not too fast and I really like the look of them."

"I can totally see Miss Emily grinning from ear to ear in the side car, wearing aviator's goggles and a helmet." We laughed. "I think Seth would rather ride on the seat though, he's such a wild thing. I bet he'd love to feel the wind," I said.

"Yeah, but he's still small, I'd feel better with him in the car if at all."

"I can totally see that. Shall we?" I asked and gestured to the bikes.

We rode in traffic for a bit, then out into the country tracing down winding roads, past homes both old and new. We saw herds of deer in fields and very little traffic. Eventually we stopped for a burger at a pub, though we passed on a beer, no need to tempt trouble riding home later. That's the time of night when deer are on the roads, we need our wits about us.

"Mmmm ... I love a good bar burger." I said.

"Me too. Have you been here before?" He asked.

"Nope, I have no idea where we are right now!" I said with a laugh.

He looked shocked. "What?"

"I try to get lost when I ride like this. Don't worry, we'll be fine, it's just a game I play. We're North and West of Algonquin, heck we may very well be in Wisconsin now."

"Excuse me, Miss?" Edward stopped our waitress. "Can you tell me what town we're in?"

"We're just outside Hebron," she said, with an odd expression, she probably thought we were nuts not even knowing where we were.

"Thanks," he said to her then turned to me, "Is that Illinois or Wisconsin?"

"Illinois, but we're close," I said with a smile. "If you get that Enfield, it'd be fun to take the kids up to Lake Geneva for a weekend sometime."

"That sounds really nice," he said, smiling at me.

We finished up and decided to head back home, it was a school night after all. I also hoped to be there before the kids returned, I couldn't wait to hear what they thought of Medieval Times. I was a little jealous, I'd never been but friends had told me the show and costumes are a lot of fun.

We pulled in a little over an hour later, having opted for a more direct route back. We put the bikes away and stretched our legs. I felt a little gross, leather is very warm to wear, but it's much safer if you take a spill. I heard enough of Charlie's horror stories from the ambulance to take safety seriously. I always wear a helmet with a full face shield. I'd prefer not to, it's fun to feel the breeze, but Charlie had a call where a man spilled on some loose gravel and he skinned his cheek so badly you could see his teeth through his face! From that day on I swore I'd wear a full helmet. In fact I got rid of all our skull cap helmets.

I went in to freshen up with a promise to meet Edward afterward. I had a quick shower and slipped into my beloved yoga pants and wife beater then slipped on some flip flops and headed back to the Cullen's home. The kids still weren't home yet. Edward and I had a seat on the couch and snuggled a bit while we waited.

"When will you close on your house?" I asked.

His face lit up. "Next week!"

"Wow, that's fast."

"Yeah, well Mrs. Cope is ready to go and since I don't need financing it's a quick sale. I had the inspector out today, that's why I got in late this morning. He didn't find any issues so we're good to go." He said.

"Wow, that's excellent! I bet you can't wait to be on your own again."

"Yeah it's weird to be a grown man living with my parents, along with my kids. My folks have been great, but I'm sure they want their home back too."

"I know what you mean, it's weird living with Charlie again, especially since I never know what to expect from him. But I think the meds are working, I stayed in with him last night and we had a really great evening. We had steaks then played cards, laughed and listened to music together, like we haven't for ages."

He smiled at me, "That's great, Baby. I'm glad you got that, I know you always enjoyed that with him."

"Yeah, I've missed him a lot, the man who has been here lately isn't really my dad. My dad was fun and funny, not this sullen, cranky man. I know we still have another week or so before the medicine will really kick in but I can see it having some impact now. I hope it's enough to give him some autonomy back."

He hugged me closer and kissed my temple, I snuggled into his side and relished the comfort he gave so freely. "There are so many things I want to do with him before he's gone, this medicine may help me regain some time to do them."

"Like what?"

"Oh you know, travel, take him out to enjoy his hobbies," I blushed, "I want him to walk me down the aisle someday." He hugged me tight and gave me a very passionate kiss.

"I'd like to see that, too." He said and then he kissed me some more... a lot more. My body was so relaxed as we lay there kissing and snuggling on the couch.

I awoke some time later feeling slightly warm but comfortable. I was laying on my side with two strong arms wrapped around me from behind, my head resting upon one of the arms. As my awareness settled in, I realized I had dozed on the couch before Edward's family returned. We had a throw blanket draped above us as we lay spooning in the Cullen's living room. It was very dark, I wondered how long I'd been asleep.

As I took in my surroundings I felt the arms about me begin to move. One hand stroked the skin of my tummy where my tank top had crept upward while the other slid upward and onto my breast, cupping and teasing my nipple, causing it to stiffen. Behind me Edward began to stir a bit, leaning forward to kiss and lick at my neck as he rubbed his stiffening cock against my ass. I wondered if he was awake or if he was a nocturnal humper. His actions made me give out a low and very unladylike moan that caused him to stop his actions. I heard a faint "shit" and I turned my head to see his face in the faint moonlight coming in from the window above the couch.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, knowing now that he had been asleep when he started his actions.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I was having this amazing dream that you were here fooling around with me," we both chuckled at that.

"Must've been a pretty good dream," I said with a smirk then twisted around to kiss him, morning breath be damned.

He seemed relieved and his hands began to wander again. Now that I was nearly on my stomach, the arm I'd been using as a pillow wrapped around me again while his other swept down and grabbed a handful of my ass. I whimpered a little then hooked my leg over his waist and brought my soft body against his hard, sexy body. Once again we seemed to fit like corresponding pieces. I sighed as I melted into his kisses. With one hand in his hair and the other exploring his glorious pecks as I deepened the kiss.

Before I knew what happened he had flipped us around so I was below him on my back as he hovered over my body. It was a particularly impressive move considering we were laying on a narrow couch. I tried not to giggle at the swift motion. He swallowed any sound I made with his kisses. Soon his mouth was making its way down my neck, across my collar bones and down the center of my chest as his hand expertly continued its exploration of my breast. He pushed my shirt up above my chest but didn't try to remove it. This was one time I was very glad I opted for comfortable wear as I'd skipped undergarments. A small part of my mind saw the irony that the first time I bore my chest fully it wasn't even dressed in one my beautiful bras. His lips and tongue tantalized me, bringing all my thoughts back to the sexy man and his glorious mouth, which was now lapping at one of my nipples while I writhed below him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and sought the wonderful friction of his hardened cock.

He groaned and moved his attention to my other breast while I grasped at his strong shoulders, hanging on for dear life. The man was just so sexy, all solid muscle covered in soft skin. His presence invaded my every sense, his scent, taste, feeling - oh the feeling! Soon his hand got even bolder and sought the boundary of my pants. He peeked up at me and ran his hand across the top waistband with one finger beneath the elastic, waiting for my reaction. I pushed his hand lower knowing he wouldn't push me too far, especially in his parent's home, with his family asleep down the hall.

Words cannot adequately describe the bliss I felt as his finger deftly explored my crevice, dipping inside me only to tease my entrance then circle around my clit. I wanted to cry out at the sensations but I didn't, not wanting to wake anyone. I still had no idea what time it was but that really wasn't on my mind at this point. He teased and teased until he finally fully inserted his finger with his thumb applying pressure and motion on my clit as he continued lapping at and sucking on my nipple. The effect was positively intoxicating. Soon he added another finger and at that I very nearly cried out again as my vision faulted and my body quivered with the intensity of my powerful orgasm. He continued his actions, slowing them and riding out my orgasm for me until my legs stopped shaking and I could finally breathe again.

"Wow!" I said, unable to keep the smile from my face.

He brought his hand to his mouth and popped his fingers in his mouth to taste me then groaned looking at me with undiluted lust in his eyes. But he contained himself, bringing his mouth back to my chest he kissed my nipple then brought my top down and covered me again looking very pleased with himself as he smiled back at me.

I reached my hand down between us but the angle was all wrong. I tried to adjust but he stopped me.

"Baby I'll be fine, don't worry about it," he said.

But I couldn't leave him in that state after the bliss he gave me so I moved so he could be next to me. I kissed him and could taste myself in his mouth. I'd have thought that would be disgusting but it turned me on! I reached my hand down and unbuttoned his jeans using both hands. He lifted up a little to pull his jeans down. I freed him from his boxer briefs and wrapped my hand around his very hard cock. The skin was so silky, and I was surprised by that. I'd never actually touched one, skin on skin. Sure I'd pet them over jeans during make-out sessions, but I never let it get to the point where body parts were exposed like tonight. I should've been a little freaked out but I wasn't. This was Edward and everything just felt so right with him.

Clearly my awkward tactile examination of his equipment showed my inexperience because he wrapped his hand around mine and guided my hand. The sight before me was so erotic and beautiful that I whimpered again hoping not to wake anyone with the loud groans that truly longed to escape my throat. Before I could even think I lowered myself to kneel beside the couch and kissed the tip.

That made us both groan. The taste was incredible and again I acted upon instinct and licked up the tip, swirling my tongue about the head as our hands continued their assault on his manhood. I brought it into my mouth and suckled a bit earning a growl from him. I peeked up and saw him watching me greedily, his eyelids heavy with lust and love radiating from his handsome face. I'd seen porn, working with all those guys on the flight line made it hard to escape, and I'd had friends share their experiences. Blow jobs always seemed a little degrading to me.

But this, here, this evening was the furthest thing from degrading. I felt beautiful and powerful and sexy. I could see the longing and desire in his face. How could that be degrading? I continued to suck and lick at him while our hands pumped his length together and I watched him, watching me until he was ready to come. He tried to push me off but I was curious. I wanted to taste his essence, so I wrapped my mouth firmly around him and sucked harder. That action was rewarded with the most feral, beautiful sound I'd ever heard. He didn't so much growl as he roared. Keeping his mouth closed didn't really help keep things quiet and I hoped no one heard, though I couldn't feel ashamed or embarrassed by our actions. He emptied himself into my mouth and I won't lie; it was really gross ... all warm and salty but I swallowed it down and sucked until he was finished then tucked him back into his underwear then took a sip of water before I snuggled against him again with my face once again buried in his neck.

He kissed the top of my head and said, "Thank you! That was fantastic."

I chuckled and peeked up at him. "Really?"

"Definitely," He said with a huge smile as he fought a yawn.

"I never did any of that before," I said shyly.

He chuckled, "Could've food me." That made me smile. I gave him a quick peck and tucked my face back into his neck. We lay there with my body draped across his as he pet my hair and back until we both slipped back into slumber.


	21. Chapter 21  When Love Comes to Town

A/N: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters or the brand names mentioned in my story.

I'm trying to keep this moving along. I know where the story is going but quiet time to write is a valuable commodity so it may take a while to get there, especially with a baby who refuses to be put down.

Thanks for reading!

Chapter 21 - When Love Comes to Town (U2)

Despite the moon-lit interlude, the night spent on Esme and Carlisle's couch was perhaps the very best night's sleep I'd ever had. It was certainly the most exquisite wake-up ever, and I'm not referring to said interlude either, though that helped.

I awoke, once again, a bit warmer than usual but also feeling a bit boneless, I suppose that's how I'd describe how relaxed and blissed out I felt. Edward's arms were still wrapped around me. We'd stayed in exactly the same position we'd been in before we fell asleep, with my head was tucked under his chin and my leg draped over his middle. I couldn't remember ever feeling so comfortable in all my life and had my bladder not been full I'd have liked to stay forever. When I stirred a bit Edward tightened his grip to keep me from moving.

He groaned, "Please don't move yet."

That made me giggle a little, "I have to, I have a full bladder." At that he tickled me.

"No fair! Stop!" I said between giggles. "I'm serious, please let me up!"

"Not till you kiss me first," he said.

"Fine but just a quick one, I can taste my bad breath!" He laughed and I planted one on his kisser then hopped up and ran down the hall to the bathroom. While in there I found some mouthwash under the sink. I felt much better and headed back out. Sadly Edward had gotten up too. I found him in the kitchen brewing some coffee.

I stood back watching him, the way his muscles moved in his broad, strong back and muscular arms, and how his hair stuck out in all directions with a clear case of bed head. I liked that I had a part in that hair being so wild. He turned around and spotted me leaning against the doorway watching him. He opened his arms for me to come to him, which I gladly did.

"Hey Baby," he said as he kissed me again. His breath was minty, too, he must've tip-toed off to his bathroom to brush his teeth while I was in the other room. "Good morning!" He said with a bright smile.

"Indeed it is! Good morning to you, too." I melted into his arms wishing we could just go crawl back onto the couch and snuggle some more.

"How will I ever go back to sleeping alone now?" He asked me. "I loved waking with you in my arms."

His smile was intoxicating but I couldn't resist teasing him. "Which time my love?"

He got a wickedly lustful look in his eyes and he smirked, slapped me on my ass and said, "Both times. Each has its own merit." I couldn't help but agree.

Edward tipped my head up toward him and kissed me very sweetly. "I could definitely get used to waking up with you in my arms." I smiled and kissed him again. I heard giggles from the doorway and pulled back but Edward didn't release me from his arms. We both looked over to see his delighted children standing in the doorway.

"Bella!" Seth called out. "I was worried you'd wake up and go home last night. I'm the one who got the blanket so we could cover you up!" He said with a bright smile.

"Thank you! That was so thoughtful." I told him. It was very thoughtful, the A/C was cranked up last night.

"Good mowning Bewwa!" Emily said coming over to join our hug.

"Hi sweetie!" I said.

"Oooh! How was the show last night? Did you love Medieval Times? I've heard it's a lot of fun!" I asked.

Well that opened the floodgates as the kids went over the whole night with excruciating detail. Both were very excited that they'd gotten crowns to wear and their knight won the battle...yep exciting stuff unless it's 6 a.m. I decided to head home and get ready for my day. I was a little nervous about how the press would cover the ambush they'd staged the night before. Rose was very good about recording all the coverage and showing me our press clippings so I wouldn't have to worry for long.

When I got back to Charlie's everything was mercifully quiet. I crept up to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. Once I dressed and got ready for the day I realized my truck was still at my house. I was already wearing a dress so I opted not to ride but took Charlie's Camaro. It was another gorgeous summer day, perfect for a cool convertible.

When I pulled into the lot at work it was insane! There were TV news trucks and journalists everywhere. Thankfully I was still the first one in, so I took a second to text everyone to warn them then braced myself for the onslaught.

"Miss Swan Victoria Miller took the plea bargain and is offering up testimony against the companies and other people involved in the case, what do you think about that?"

Well that's interesting. They mentioned the companies, I didn't think there was anyone else involved.

"Good morning everyone! If there is merit to the claim that Ms. Miller will speak out against the others involved, I'm grateful. It will help the police catch all the responsible parties involved in the theft here at Eclectic. I, for one, am eager to have this matter settled and behind us." I said then I walked into the building.

My first call was to Jake. He confirmed that not only did Victoria take the bargain, she was turning on everyone. The case extends beyond his scope and the Feds took over last night after she implicated some very large corporations. He couldn't go into great detail, not wanting to compromise the investigation, but it turned out we stumbled upon something a whole lot bigger than our own problem. Also, Leia and I were due to head up to visit his reservation tomorrow and Friday for business. His dad had told him and he said he'd be up there then, too and hoped to be able to show me around and help to make me feel welcome. Since it was his idea that I talk with Billy in the first place I thought this a great idea. It turned out we would be on the same flights to get there. He decided since the Feds had taken over his big case that he'd go home for a break, our case had been a real handful with all the attention it received in the press. It stands to reason since our company is multinational it would draw a lot more attention than they'd be accustomed to in sleepy little Lake in the Hills.

Soon the rest of the staff trickled in and Rose gathered us all together to see our clips. Alice joined us via Skype so she and Angela could watch as well. Nothing could've prepared me for the fluff pieces they did about Edward and me. We were mentioned in no less than ten different news/entertainment shows. Really they qualify more as entertainment as this is not newsworthy.

"For crying out loud there is a WAR on and they're talking about me kissing my boyfriend!" I shouted as everyone snickered.

"Hell's Bells, I loved the shot of you straddling your bike and putting your helmet on, you looked so bad-ass," Emmett added his take and Edward smirked.

"It's a good thing they didn't follow us home, they'd probably pay a pretty penny to see what I found in the driveway when I there," Edward whispered to me, causing me to blush furiously.

I whacked his arm and laughed, "Knock it off you guys! I'm serious, how am I supposed to be taken seriously when they show stuff like that?"

"Oh Swan, don't get your beautiful nickers in a bunch! Wait till we get to the blogs, the public LOVES you. You're gorgeous, smart, hard-working and you've got a, and I quote, "fuck-hawt" boyfriend," Rosalie said with a smirk and it was Edward's turn to blush while everyone else laughed.

"I just don't want to get any nasty reputation or negative publicity for Eclectic." I said. "I'm really boring I can't imagine why this is news."

"You really don't see yourself clearly," Edward said and everyone else nodded. "You're 27 and you've built this huge business, you look out for others and you really are beautiful. You're an amazing anomaly, of course people are going to want to see what you're up to. And I'd hardly call our evening yesterday boring."

I blushed and he chuckled. "I mean our long ride in the country and dinner," he whispered to me then kissed my temple.

"I suppose but I still don't see the big deal, I mean it's like I said, there's a flipping war on, and they're talking about us, that's just ridiculous to me."

"Whatever, it is what it is." Rose always cuts to the chase. "There was a lot of good press for Eclectic, they talked about us on some business shows, made a big deal about our restructuring and what that will mean for the company's future. You have no idea how many of those men wished the company was public! They're salivating thinking about how well you'll be doing in the months to come, particularly after the clothing lines are launched."

I laughed. "What they fail to realize is I reinvest everything I can. It's not like I am making bank."

"Oh they realize it alright. You've run this company so well you're growing while everyone else is shitting themselves. You've got zero debt and you're adding new endeavors. They're all green with envy!" Emmett said with a grin. "I can't wait to see what kind of profit we'll turn by December. I think we'll be well on our way to ready for those new locations you mentioned before."

I smiled at that. "Yeah, that'd be great but I don't want to overextend ourselves. It's like you said everyone else is scared to death, and with good reason, if no one has any money to spend we'll be stuck with a store full of great stuff no one can afford. That's why I love that we're expanding to established stores. Especially Target, we'll still be in the game but at a much lower cost point. It helps people stretch their money, and Target is cool." Nearly everyone laughed.

Leia spoke up, "You're right, Bella. Target is the right avenue for lower price points. In college everyone was so happy when they finally opened one in DeKalb because their stuff is cute but affordable to most people, even broke college students."

Of course she'd get it, she grew up middle class, too. Her dad was a fireman and they had to pinch their pennies, like I did growing up. I smiled at her.

After our meeting I found myself very distracted. There was a certain green-eyed Adonis who kept stealing kisses and offering covert touches whenever we were in the same vicinity. It was maddeningly wonderful and felt like we had magnets between us and we could never be close enough.

For lunch we headed to the Texan Barbecue to get away together. It was so hard to behave ourselves. It's like last night awoke something inside me and I couldn't stand to not touch him or not be near him. It was fun but it kinda' freaked me out.

As usual Edward noticed when I had that thought and asked me what was bugging me.

"Did it bother you that they showed us on TV?" I asked.

He smirked, "Of course not, I get to be the stud who kissed you in the national news!"

"International," I corrected and he laughed.

"Even better! Now the world knows you're taken so hands off." Such a guy.

"Really you don't mind that invasion of privacy?"

"It's not like we were really being private. I mean think about it we were walking out of the office in the afternoon, kissing in public in broad daylight. It's not like we were really trying to keep it a secret, right? Did you not want people to know about us?"

"Oh, NO! Not like that, I mean you're not a dirty little secret or anything like that, it's just that ... I dunno, it's weird to have other people commenting on my love life, I guess that's what I mean."

"I can see that."

"Especially since I never had much of a love life to begin with" I said with a laugh. "It just seems cheap and wrong to have something so private and beautiful displayed so publicly and treated so callously."

"I'm with you there, but like I said it doesn't really bother me, I like that the world knows you're taken," he smirked again and an Edward smirk is too delicious not to kiss, particularly paired with barbecue sauce.

"So was that all or was there something else bothering you?" Oh you're a damned persistent and observant man!

"Um."

"Um?" He gestured with his hand as if to say, come on, spit it out.

"Well I never felt like this, it's intoxicating and kinda' freaks me out." I said, not making eye contact.

He tipped my face up to him to make eye contact and asked, "What do you mean?" He looked a little worried.

"I mean, well... like I said I never felt like this, it's a bit scary how consuming it all is. Like all I can think about is wanting to be near you. It makes it really hard to get my job done, and I've never had a hard time doing my job!" Darn verbal filter, I didn't meant to spill it like that.

He smiled a beautiful smile. "Do you think it's any different for me? Hell, Baby, I'm the one who has been groping you all day, stealing kisses in the office. I'm the one who can't stand the thought of going to sleep tonight without you in my arms."

"You're not alone there," I said. "Oh I forgot to ask, did the kids or your folks say anything about me being there this morning?"

"Emily was mad she didn't get to be part of the sleepover, and is wondering when you can stay again, otherwise I only got a smirk from my dad and my mom had a spark in her eye. I swear she's got the wedding planned and is already picking out names for her future grandchildren," He said with a laugh.

I really liked the sound of all of that, and I think it showed on my face because he smiled and said, "I know, Baby ... all in good time." I smiled back at him. I'd wonder if this was too good to be true but with all the other crappy stuff in my life showed that I certainly wasn't dreaming and I know if he hurt me, Esme would tear his ears off. Plus he's a good guy, I have no doubt that we belong together, it's just a matter of timing at this point.

"So I put in a call on the annulment," he said. I quirked an eyebrow because this was very interesting to me. "Fr. Pat says he thinks it'll be good-to-go very soon. Like I said, since Tanya signed away parental rights it moves the case along much more quickly. Also in my parents affidavits they mention her fixation on the money I inherited. All that adds up to help my case." He smiled at me.

"That's wonderful!" It really, really was. I couldn't imagine not being able to marry in The Church. It would break my heart; I need a sacramental wedding. Most people wouldn't understand that, but to a Catholic, it is not a valid union without a priest officiating. It's more than just joining a couple together, it's also receiving God's blessing. But because we only receive according to our own ability, sometimes the union isn't complete and that's why the Church offers Annulments. Sometimes one partner or both aren't ready for that commitment or don't have the disposition for the sacrifices marriage and family require but they didn't realize it until afterward. The priests involved in the process take sworn affidavits from family members and close friends of the couple and look to see if the marriage rites were invalid or unbinding. I don't know everything about the process, I only know that I have friends who were married outside the church while they awaited annulments, sometimes as long as 15 years! And those couples who remarried inside the church after getting their annulments all said the same thing, it made a difference to their marriage. Nothing else had changed but they said it was not only different but better. I need to start my own marriage with that already in place so I'm grateful that he's already sought his annulment, it shows that he takes our relationship and my views on my faith seriously... not that we're ready for that commitment yet. Right? Right, but boy I can dream...great ... and now I'm having conversations with myself inside my head! ha ha.

"Yeah, Fr. Pat said it's shortlisted, which means it could happen very soon." As he said this he had a very intense expression in his eyes that simultaneously thrilled and terrified me.

The spell was broken as our server delivered lunch and no more was said on that matter. However Edward was not thrilled to hear about Jacob's involvement in my trip the following day.

"It seems really convenient that his trip would coincide with yours," he said sounding really aggravated.

"Edward, you said it yourself, the whole world knows I'm taken now, and even if it didn't I'm not interested in Jake." I said, adding, "Or any other man for that matter."

He looked more appeased at that."It's just that Jake was the one who told me about his tribe and their crafts. They do beautiful work, I love their beading details and am thinking of adding some details like that into our design lines. It'd be great for holiday wares and evening gowns."

"I could see that. But why does he have to be there for that?" He just wouldn't let this go.

"I dunno, Edward. I have made it clear that I'm not interested, what more can I say? "Leia's gonna be there, too, it's not like I'll be all alone. We're booked for one night at the casino and I'll be home before dinner the next night."

"Wait, you said you made it clear? As in he already hit on you?" I rolled my eyes and he saw my aggravation. "Sorry baby, I trust you, don't doubt that. I just don't want anyone getting any ideas."

"No but if you don't trust me you'll mess this up for us. I don't know what else I can say but you have got to trust me, you're the one I want. I love only you." I said.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He kissed me and said, "I love you too, Baby. I'll try not to be so jealous." And that was that.

The rest of the afternoon was crazy with phones ringing off the hook and last-minute details before the trip. By the time I rolled into Charlie's driveway I was ready to crash. But I had to make dinner, pack and visit with the kids. Edward had reminded me that their feelings would be hurt if I left without them.

I had a quick shower to wash my day off me then dressed in yoga pants and a tank top before heading down to the kitchen. Sue and Charlie were sitting at the kitchen island, playing cards. The two really were getting along well now that Charlie was starting to mellow with the prescriptions kicking in.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey girly," Charlie said. "Where have you been, I haven't seen much of you lately."

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been really busy."

"Busy with Edward," he said with a grin. "I like him, his kids are great."

"Oh so you like him so you can have some grand kids. I see how you are!" I laughed.

"You caught me." He loves kids and would've loved a whole horde of them had Renee not flaked out on us. That's why he loves all my friends and treats them all like they're his own kids. "Actually, he's a really great man. He takes care of the kids alone, and it helps that he looks at you like you hung the moon."

I couldn't help but smile. It was all true. "He takes great care of everyone, Dad. I'm glad you like him. That means a lot to me. I think he's the one for me."

"No surprise there, you've never looked at anyone the way you look at him." He said.

"Do you think it's too soon, Dad? I mean it has only been a few weeks that we've been together."

"Yeah, but you spent time before that getting to know him and the kids, and years getting to know his parents. You know where he's coming from and it's not like he just divorced, it's been a couple years. The man is secure and knows what he wants and needs."

"Yeah, that's true. It still feels really fast."

"Does it feel right?" This from Sue.

I sighed, "Yeah. It feels like I've known him forever."

"Don't worry so much, kiddo. I have a good feeling about him, and if he hurts you I'll shoot him," he said with a laugh.

SHIT! I still hadn't moved the guns. The safe is all set, I just need to find a time to get the guns out.

"Thanks, guys. So what am I making for dinner?"

Since I didn't have a lot of time I opted for burgers on the grill with corn on the cob. And that made my dad really happy.

After dinner I dropped by to visit with the Cullens and kicked some ass at Wii bowling with only Emily managing to beat me. We said our goodbyes and I headed back to pack. Edward insisted that he would drive Emily and me to the air port so I'd be seeing him at the crack of dawn so I hurried through my list and hit the hay before 9 p.m.


	22. Chapter 22 Paddy West

I still don't own Twilight or any nationally-recognizable brands. But this is my story.

Thanks for reading, and especially for your feedback, it really helps me stay enthusiastic. Also thanks to those who added me to their favorites and alert list, I appreciate it more than I can say!

This is a decidedly angst-free chapter, cheers!

**Chapter 22 - Paddy West (Clancy Brothers with Tommy Makem)**

Take-off on a jet is always thrilling to me. There's the thrill of taking flight of seeing the mundane world grow smaller and smaller, then watching the patchwork of the farmland spread out below and the infinite horizon ahead, reminding me anything is possible and adventure awaits.

This time, however it was the landing that owned me. I was finally returning home. The past two days were productive and helpful and all kinds of good things, however they were lonely. I missed Edward and the kids. I missed my dad as well as Esme and Carlisle; in short, I missed my family.

Sure I had Leia and Jake with me, but who could've predicted the insane chemistry that sparked the second they met? At first it was funny, they fought like cats and dogs. Leia is such a bright and independent spirit and Jake is an alpha-type, has to be in charge. I suppose that's great in his line of work, but with a woman like Leia he needed to learn when to listen and let others take charge. And that came in the form of her impressive business knowledge. He was bowled-over by her skills and, of course, her beauty.

We discussed options of capitalizing on the tribe's skills in a way to help bring much-needed work to their people. Leia was able to help some of the less-than-thrilled folks see that Eclectic wasn't trying to get them to sell out their heritage, rather it allowed them to embrace their age-old craftsmanship and allow it to flourish given the opportunity to support their families while honing their skills. I think her dark skin and hair helped as well, it's obvious Leia is of a Native American lineage. I learned her own tribe is from far Northern Wisconsin, she's Ojibwa, or Chippewa as the white people called them.

She is a member of the tribe, as are Sue and Paul, but Sue and her late husband, Harry, left when they were young, coming to Chicago to attend college then stayed because they found good jobs. Frankly I was a little annoyed to learn this here and now, I wish I'd asked sooner because I'd like to work with their tribe as well. It's no secret there is a severe lack of work on the various reservations around the country and their craftsmanship is among the best for beading and weaving as well as jewelery making, their style is definitely unique, which makes it ideal for Eclectic. This info was filed under better late than never because Leia's logic won out, especially when they learned we didn't want cheesy, predictible commercial art. We want the real deal and will pay well. It also helped that the chief, Billy Black, and his son, Jake, vouched for me.

We worked out some great contacts and contracts; it was very successful and we'll be doing a lot of work with them. In the meantime, we're starting with their gorgeous baskets for our store, as well as some carvings, including some smaller totem, but I definitely see working their beading into our clothing line in the future.

The hard part in this work is setting a price people will pay but will still earn an amount that makes it worth the artisans' time. It gets tricky because the beading can take several hours or even days but not many people will pay a thousand dollars for a dress. But I will find a way to simplify this and make something happen. Their beads were gorgeous and the designs excellent, I would make it work.

Yeah, it had been a very productive trip that I longed to have shared not only with Edward but also the kids and my dad. The fishing is excellent there and I just know Billy and Charlie would've been fast friends out on a boat, Seth would've loved it, too. And Emily would have "wuved" all the "pwetty" sea shells and tidal pools. I didn't take any shells from the beach but I took lots of pictures for her. Perhaps for the return trip I could bring everyone along. As for Edward, I would have loved to have his company on my walks along the beach, among other things.

With that thought I nearly danced in my seat as I felt the airliner begin the ascent into O'Hare. The sun was still fairly high so I could see the Chicago Skyline in the distance as well as the lake beyond. It was a very happy reminder that Edward, the kids and I would leave in the morning on our little trip to Milwaukee.

I was flying solo on the return trip because Leia had opted to switch her flight to Sunday to spend more time with Jake and Billy. That girl was so smitten, it was nice to see her find a good man.

And speaking of good men, I found mine at the baggage claim. I was surprised to find him alone, watching the arrivals board. As I walked up behind him I noticed his hair was even more disheveled than usual, but his ass looked great in his jeans. The man had such a fine, muscular backside and strong, long legs that filled his blue jeans beautifully. He was oblivious to the horde of women surrounding him vying for his attention - seriously the man was being eye-fucked by no less than five women all pretending to be looking at the board, well most were, a few just blatantly stared and batted their eyelashes hoping he'd look their way. I couldn't help but smile and give in to the longing to grab a handful of that delicious ass!

I laughed hard as he jumped when I touched him. He turned around and his face lit up.

"Hey Baby!" He said as he pulled me to him for a kiss then wrapped his arms around me. Gah! It felt so good to be in his arms again.

"Hi!" I sighed, "I missed you!" I said, kissing him again. "It was less than two days but it felt like a week. Where are the kids?" I asked.

"They're with my folks, probably climbing the walls at home, mad at me for not bringing them with, but I wanted some alone time with you," he said, kissing me again. "Plus I really didn't want to have to stop a thousand times for potty breaks." I laughed at that, Seth has perhaps the tiniest bladder ever.

Edward grabbed my suitcase and we walked hand-in-hand to his car, stealing kisses and just enjoying one another, enjoying our little bubble.

Nothing could have ever prepared me for the sight we discovered as we walked into the Cullens' home. Emmett and Emily were standing in front of the tv in the living room doing the dance steps to the Oompa Loompa song about Augustus Gloob. Apparently the DVD of the Johnny Depp version included this as a bonus feature and the two were enthusiastically competing to see who could do it better. It was truly a sight to behold; Emmett, so huge and muscular, next to Emily who was a tiny girl wearing pigtails and a hot pink dress with matching sparkly cowgirl boots (courtesy of Alice and Jasper, naturally!) doing the absurd dance moves.

The best part was the way Emily was trash-talking Emmett! Her words were made even funnier because of her lisp ... "Is dat aww you got, Emmy? I bet my gwamma couwd do dis better!" Everyone laughed hard at that. Edward looked at me like 'I have no idea where she learned that, but I'd guess it came from playing Wii with Emmett and Jasper.

The girl was truly not only not intimidated by him, she seemed to see him as her own personal gigantic teddy bear. Thankfully I was able to get a video of it on my phone before we were discovered.

Everyone else was at the table looking on with amused expressions, their game of "Uno" paused for a moment while they snickered at the two dancing goofballs. The whole gang was there; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle, Charlie and Sue.

Seth was the first to notice our return. He jumped up and yelled "Bellllaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" as he ran across the room to hug me. Emily ran over shouting as well. I dropped down to my knees to get hugs from both kids. They nearly tackled me and I was blown away by the intensity of their welcome and the sheer joy I felt at seeing them again.

"I missed you guys so much!" I said as I hugged and kissed them. "I have presents for you." I said reaching into my purse to pull out their presents. "Here Seth, this is for you," I handed him a small box.

"Oh cool! Thanks, Bella!" It was a cord necklace with a bear carved from wood and highly-polished. The details were amazing for such a small item. He gave me another hug and quickly put it over his head then went around the room showing everyone his cool necklace.

"And for you, Miss Emily," I handed her a slightly larger box. I hoped she would like this, it was a gamble.

"Oh! Fank you, Bewwa! I wuv dis bracewet!" It was a charm bracelet with tiny wooden charms. Again the detail was amazing. There was a fish, eagle, wolf and bear on it. I loved that it was essentially a tiny, wearable totem. She showed everyone and there was a chorus of oohs and aahs as everyone remarked about the details carved into the charms.

I had gifts for everyone else as well. Sue snickered when I gave my dad a large dream catcher. She was probably thinking what I thought when I bought it, please let it keep the pirates away! I got Sue a big coffee mug painted with a stylized whale on the side. For Esme and Carlisle I'd gotten a carved whale figure, it was too cool to pass up and I knew they would enjoy the unique style. For the ladies I'd picked out some beaded bracelets. The guys got travel mugs with various art on the sides. And I picked up some baskets and blankets to bring to the office to help inspire us. I'd picked a beautiful green blanket especially for Edward as well.

Once I'd delivered all the gifts, we sat down to dinner. Esme had prepared a nice spaghetti dinner and we all chowed down.

It was such a nice evening. I'd never had such a wonderful reception. This was such a contrast to my life before Edward. After a trip like this I went home to an empty house to order carryout, and I'd have parked in long-term parking so no one would have to pick me up. It's startling to think about how very different this trip would have been a year ago or even just a few months back. My life was so much fuller now, despite the challenge of Charlie's illness. And I'm so grateful for each person at the table surrounding me.

It was also interesting to see all the important people from all the facets of my life, from childhood to Air Force, college and business, as they blended so beautifully. It's too bad Renee wasn't able to put her own issues aside and be part of this. Then again she would just bring her brand of drama to the table and ruin the genuinely pleasant environment here. I was truly surrounded by family.

I counted Sue among them as well, we've grown pretty close since she moved into Charlie's house. My life would be so different without her there taking such great care of my dad. She's so patient and loving with all of us, like another grandma to the kids and more of a mom to me than Renee ever was. I'm so glad she's here tonight.

And it's time to lay off the red wine, my thoughts were getting sappy! Soon I'd break out the "I love you's" and start hugging.

After we all cleaned up and various people said their goodbyes, Edward got the kids ready for bed but I got to read their story. It was my most favorite story - "Dr. Seuss' Sleep Book" I swear it's like kryptonite to rowdy kids, they cannot stay awake, it's not physically possible.

Once everyone was settled Edward and I settled into a lounge chair on the deck and discussed our trip. But it was hard to focus with his arms about me while I laid in his lap. Good thing he'd already gotten everything on my list and had coolers packed and ready to roll. Actually he'd even gone so far as to pack his trunk so we could roll out early and hit the lake. I'd packed before my trip so he had my bag in there as well,

Between our kisses and caressing we decided that if the weather held as it was supposed to we'd take my Rover but if there was no wind or the weather got ugly we'd take Charlie's Slainte. Both would sleep everyone comfortably and each had its own merit. Either way we'd have a great trip.

I was somewhat relieved to learn that no one else would be meeting us up there. A few people had pondered it and I wouldn't have minded but I was just really excited to spend some time with just Edward, Seth and Emily. I missed them while I was gone and I really want us all to have a nice time.

None of them had spent the night on the water before so this was going to be really cool. I have always slept better on the water, there's just something about all that fresh air and the gentle rocking of the boat, well that, and the fact that sailing just takes a lot out of a person so you're just exhausted. I'm definitely glad the kids and Edward loved our day out on the lake because sailing is a big part of my life and I want to continue sailing with them - forever if possible.

We laid on the deck a while, snuggled together stargazing and just enjoying one another. Sadly, the wine, travel and plain old fatigue from all the work I'd done in Washington caught up to me and I found myself nodding off.

"Baby, wake up," Edward said, jostling me.

I'd fallen so deeply asleep that I jolted awake and quickly checked that I'd not drooled on the poor man. He caught my slick move and laughed. "Don't worry, I'm still dry." I elbowed him a little and we both laughed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, literally."

"I hated to wake you but tomorrow is a big day and I think you need to sleep in your own bed, though I'd have rather carried you into mine." He said with his voice lowering toward the end, sounding like velvet and whiskey, and the pure sexiness that is Edward.

I kissed him and climbed up taking care to grab our wine glasses and bring them to the kitchen. He grabbed my bags and walked me back to Charlie's and gave me a proper kiss goodnight.


	23. Chapter 23  South Australia

A/N: SM still owns Twilight, I do not. Nor do I own Bella's kick butt sailboat, but I did spend a lot of time sailing on Lake Michigan with my dad and family so I hope you'll indulge a much-needed walk down memory lane in this chapter. We had a blast sailing and there were 7 of us kids (blended family so not everyone was always there or else dad would've made us walk the plank!) so there was always something to do, even when contained on a 26' schooner. This is a work of fiction though, so this is an inspired tale not autobiography.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. And especially thanks so much to those who have added Eclectic to their list of favorite stories and me to their favorite authors list. I'm truly humbled and appreciate you reading my story. Your feedback helps me immensely, so I thank you, again. Without further adieu, here's my next chapter (it's mostly fluff since it's their first "family" vacation, even if it is only a hop, skip and jump away).

**Eclectic 23 - South Australia (The Dubliners)**

The day dawned bright and clear, and, as I'd hoped, there was a steady wind that would lend itself beautifully to our adventure. We'd be sailing and I couldn't have been happier, well unless Charlie miraculously healed and Renee got her head out of her ... enough of that, this was a great morning and we were off on a grand adventure!

Edward, true to his word, picked me up very early. To add to the kids' excitement we went out for breakfast. I remember as a kid how exciting it was to eat out for breakfast, it was not a common occurrence so a big treat. Fortunately IHOP is open 24 hours because we were not very awake at 4:30 a.m. Emily was so excited to eat a Belgian waffle with strawberries and whipped cream - the waffle was bigger than her head, it was fun to watch her try to conquer the thing.

Seth had to have the chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate syrup and chocolate milk - I called him a chocosaurus and he giggled and roared at me then proceeded to eat it like a dinosaur which is code for loud and messy. Edward had to take him to the bathroom and essentially hose him down afterward but so what! We were having an adventure! Who says chocosauruses don't exist or go sailing? Apparently when they're messy they don't go into their daddy's car to foul up his pretty leather interior. Whatever! That's why you get leather, it's perfect for kids because you can wipe it clean!

Aaanndd ... apparently I said that last part out loud because I learned my lesson about the precious integrity of the interior of Edward's Volvo. Who knew he could be so fussy? Not me. But that's okay because ... we were off on an adventure! Even anal-retentive car owners couldn't dampen my enthusiasm. I was smiling so hugely, despite the early hour, that it was making the kids giggle, or maybe it was that I was teasing their daddy, who I also learned is not much of a morning person. Not that many people are chipper at 4:30 a.m. ... unless they're having an adventure! I knew I had to dial the enthusiasm back, I was starting to remind myself of Alice, and that's just wrong at such an early hour.

Edward and I scarfed our omelets and hosed the kids down then were on the road by 5:30 and headed toward the harbor. I swear you'd think I had a triple shot of espresso or something the way I was dancing in my seat. I mean, hello, world traveler here, but it was so exciting to take these three out on my Rover, knowing we'd be on our own for three whole days, maybe more depending upon the weather.

My seat dancing made Edward laugh at me, he was starting to wake up and be less crabby. Good thing, too, because I might've made him walk the plank. The Rover is fully outfitted. I've got a plank and even a water cannon for kicks and giggles. Last year for Christmas Emmett bought me a cool two-man slingshot for launching water balloons, too. I can't wait to try it, maybe I'd get the kids to help me ambush their daddy. That thought made me giggle and Edward looked at me like I was losing my mind.

"What on Earth has gotten into you?" He said with a bemused expression on his face. We were nearly there, just passing over the Chicago River.

"How can you not be excited?" I asked.

The kids piped up from the backseat, "Yeah, Dad! We're off on an adventure!"

That made me laugh, they were using my expressions. I grinned and stuck out my tongue at him. He tossed his hands up in an exasperated expression as if to say, fine I give up. But I caught the smirk on his lips and the amusement in his eyes. He liked hearing them utter my words.

"YES!" I fist pumped. "At last I have minions! I can finally take over the world!" I said the last part in my best Brain voice from Pinky and The Brain. Then looked at Edward and asked, "Pinky are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

Without skipping a beat, Edward answered in the best impression of Pinky I'd ever heard, "I think so Brain, but if Jimmy cracks corn and no one cares, why does he keep doing it?"

I laughed till my side split. This was just one of the reasons I love this man! Then he added, "We'll be there before you shout out Poit, Brain!"

My response was fast, "Pinky, we shall be on the moon before I shout out Poit." And we all laughed. The kids had never seen Pinky and the Brain, which is really sad when you think about it, because cartoons today aren't nearly as clever, but they got a kick out of us being so silly. I think I'll have to get them the DVDs for Christmas. I'd love to watch them again.

A little while later we were parked and unloading. We caught a water taxi to The Irish Rover and I couldn't help but smile. The sun was barely in the sky, the breeze was steady, the gulls were singing, the ducks were quacking, and I had the very best company with me. It was going to be a great adventure, indeed!

We made sure to get the kids greased up in sunblock and geared up in their adorable life vests before settling in our gear and lathering each other up. That quickly became my favorite part of sailing. GAH! Rubbing sunblock on Edward is pretty close to a religious experience. The man is solid and beautiful. And having him slather sunblock on me ... well I think my brain, and swimsuit bottoms, melted.

Soon it was all systems go ... for the boat, yeah, the boat. We cast off and set out by motor at first since we were in the harbor, soon we raised sails and had a nice clip going. By 10 a.m. we were past the Wisconsin border, with fair skies, still steady wind and very happy kids.

We were all laughing and having fun. Edward and I sang the Irish Rover and a few other sea shanties. I was surprised he'd taken the time and made the effort to learn so many. When he sang Paddy West I nearly cried.

"How did you know about that song?" I asked.

He smiled, "Charlie."

"That's his favorite, he always sings it...poorly," I said with a laugh, "but he sings it all the time." It was such a treat to have Edward know that song and it's importance to me. It was another connection between us. "Did he suggest any others?"

"Not really, I mean he offered a few suggestions, otherwise YouTube is a great ally." I laughed because I had used the site often. I mean you can only listen to the same songs so many times. I learned about different artists and versions of songs there from their suggestions.

We sang some more shanties, laughing about how many are about drinking. One of my favorites is called "Whiskey is the Life of Man," another is called "South Australia." I loved how much history is wrapped up in the songs. Of course not everything we sang was so old, we had a great laugh singing "Werewolves of London," the kids joined in for the howl at the chorus, which was hysterical.

I laughed when Emily started singing a Taylor Swift song, Emily loves her music a whole lot and it's a riot to hear her sing "Mean." "...Aww you awe is mean, and pafetic and a wiar, and mean, and mean, and mean ..." Yay Emily!

And Seth nearly made me fall overboard with laughter when he sang Weird Al's "White and nerdy!" I kept the laughter silent and hidden, unable to look at Edward, for fear I'd lose it. But Emily joining him did us both in ... "Spend my weekends at da wenessance faiw, got my name on my undewweaw," she pointed to her bikini bottoms and stuck out her little booty. They were so serious as they sang, it was a riot! Where on Earth had they heard that song?

Well our laughter turned their song into an impromptu game of Make Me Laugh as they tried to out do each other in silliness to make us laugh. They were so funny, I had no idea how much they paid attention to everyone around them. When they started impersonating our family members and friends I laughed until I couldn't breathe.

Skinny little Seth was impersonating ginormous Emmett following Rosalie around, "Aww come on Rosie, I said I'm sorry!" without prompting, Emily smacked him on the back of his head and gave a very Rose-ish scowl. I wish I'd had it on video, they totally nailed it. And when Seth used the end of Emily's pigtail to give himself a Charlie mustache and made a grumpy face and wiggled the mustache I cried uncle. My sides hurt from laughing so much.

"Oh my gosh you guys! That is hysterical!" I looked at Edward, "They're so like you! I've never known anyone who could mimic people and voices like you." He laughed at that, shrugging a shoulder because he knew I was right.

The kids soon ran out of material and bored of our company so they went to the bow to point the sights to each other. Edward, never one to miss an opportunity, came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me while I stood at the helm.

"Do you have any idea how tempting you are today, Miss Swan?" He asked as he nibbled my neck. I think my brain stopped functioning so I shook my head. Edward knew what he was doing to me so he gave a low chuckle then firmly grabbed my backside. "Well, your cute little ass looks positively delectable in this swimsuit."

His hands then drifted up my side and cupped my breasts, then added, "And your breasts have me salivating. It's torture to see you looking so fabulous and to not be able to touch and taste." He licked up my neck and bit my earlobe. It was a good thing he had such a good grip on me because I swear my knees went weak.

But I'm not a weak person and his kids were present, even though they were at the bow, I bumped my booty into him to push his hands away from my chest, and told him to knock it off. I was inwardly very pleased though. I picked this suit up specifically for this trip. It was a little flirtier than my others but still decent, I'd never flaunt myself in front of the kids. Now if Edward and I ever went out sailing sans kiddies ... yeah that was a thought for another swimsuit was another tankini in a halter style. But this one was royal blue and had less tank in the tankini, it came several inches above the bottoms and had a flirty little bow below my bust to draw his eyes right to my girls. There was also a little bow above and just in front of my left hip. I liked that it was asymmetrical and flirty without being obvious.

He laughed and moved his hands lower to wrap around my waist but didn't back off. "Sorry, you really do drive me crazy! But I'll behave, I promise." He kissed my neck again, a lot more chastely than before then backed away a bit, but not before I felt the *ahem* effect I'd had upon him.

I laughed, "That reminds me of my Grandma -"

Before I could continue my story and share the point he laughed and tickled my ribs, "Oh that reminds you of your Grandma, huh?" I laughed. "You sure know how to flatter a guy!"

"No! Not like that you goof!" I elbowed him while we laughed. "If you'd let me finish I'd tell you! She told me before my first school dance that when I slow danced with boys I needed to leave room for The Holy Spirit between us."

We both laughed again. The kids heard us and rejoined us before he could retort. They were all windblown and looking adorable.

"Seth, I swear I think you found some more freckles out here," I said to him and he groaned. "What! They're adorable! I love your freckly little face" I said as I smooched his nose.

"What about me, Bewwa? Did I find mowe fweckwes?" Emily asked.

"I believe you did," I leaned in and kissed her cheek saying, "right here," smooch, moved to her forehead, "here" kiss, "and here," I kissed her chin and she laughed as I stood up to continue steering The Rover.

"Who wants to drive?" I asked the kids, who excitedly jumped up and down like a couple of kangaroos. "Okay, one at a time, Seth you're oldest so you'll go first." Emily looked bummed and started to walk away.

"Wait, sweetie you need to learn first." She got excited again and came back to us and they both listened raptly as I explained that steering is opposite so when you want to go right you turn left, and so on.

When the instructions were over, Seth stood upon an over-turned bucket so he could see past the cabin, I asked Edward to watch with him and had Emily help me prepare our lunch down below.

We decided to sail on rather than anchor for lunch since the wind was really blowing and it looked like it might rain later, there were some ominous looking clouds on the horizon. I'd rather be at port than out on the lake if a storm should brew. I was fairly certain we'd be there in an hour or two. It would've been faster to drive but where's the adventure in that? Who wants to stay in a hotel when you can stay on your own boat?

Emily steered while the rest of us ate, but soon after we'd all eaten both Seth and Emily seemed to drag, then finally succumbed to sleep, sitting in the cockpit they'd slumped together. Edward took notice. "Look at those two! I never thought I'd see them nap together again." He laughed.

They looked so cute cuddled together, a difficult task given the way they were bundled into their life vests. Truly it didn't look comfortable, but they somehow managed to fall asleep.

"I can't blame them, a full tummy, a very early morning, fresh air, adventure and a rocking boat all together makes a great recipe for nice nap. I wish I could join them."

We both chuckled then Edward snapped a picture before he picked them up and moved them below to their cabin. Once again we were alone on deck and the air was charged with our desire.

Edward walked right to me and pulled me into his arms then kissed me passionately. I couldn't help but respond vigorously. I slipped my hands up his delicious abs, across his solid pecs up his shoulders to his neck and then ran my fingers through the hair at the top of his neck, dragging upward to fill my hands while our mouths devoured one another. I'd have loved to attack his neck but sunblock tastes gross.

Our kissing heated up as his hands stroked my breasts, making my nipples harden and my breathing turn to panting. The man was pure sex on legs and I wanted him so badly; more than I'd ever wanted anyone or anything. Fortunately his thinking was still clear because he slowed up our kissing as well as his groping then noticed our surroundings.

"Uh, Bella?"

"Hmm?" I said sounding every bit as hormone-addled as my brain had become.

"Is it just me or are the waves choppier?"

"Shit!" I looked up, the clouds were closer now and the wind had definitely changed. "I need to reef the sails. Here take the helm, head toward that," I pointed to a very welcome and familiar site on the horizon. Milwaukee was within sight in the distance, we'd definitely be docked in the yacht club before the weather got worse. I ran up to the mast and shortened the sails, something also known as 'reefing.' It meant less sail surface would be available to the winds, which stabilized the boat and made capsizing less likely, though the winds were not terrible it would only take a large gust in difficult waters to take out a sailboat. Lake Michigan seems placid but it can be very dangerous.

As I got back to the cockpit Edward returned the helm to me, "I don't have enough skill to do this part."

"Yet. We'll make a sea dog out of you yet." I said with a smile.

He ran below to check the kids and brought me my shorts and a top saying, "If we're going back into civilization I definitely don't want anyone else to see that luscious ass," then gave my bottom a little slap. I won't lie, that was hot! The accompanying bite to my neck didn't help my efforts to remain chaste in these close quarters. Crap maybe I should've thought longer about having him aboard my ship for days. The kids sleep an awful lot and that man is hard to resist.

We got to port rather easily, having beaten the worst of the weather, though it was rather mild where storms are concerned. I'd still rather be in the slip at the harbor than on the water during a shower. While The Rover and I are capable of handling the lake, I'd rather not, particularly with the kids on board.

It was good I'd thought to reserve a slip, the harbor was full to bursting, and The Rover needs a longer slip. It was good to have a docking space versus mooring can as it meant we could skip water taxis and walk straight to the boat. But that also meant our neighbors were a lot closer and the atmosphere was a bit raucous given the city was throwing a party. Summerfest, a huge annual event, drew quite a crowd.

Thankfully the rain passed quickly, it was more of a summer shower, and the kids awoke soon after. Edward and I had already docked and prepped The Rover for port so we were able to gather them up and head out to play when they poked their cute faces above deck.

The musical lineup for Summerfest was amazing! We heard so many of our favorites playing though we didn't get to watch because we had the kids with. But there were some huge artists as well as some others we loved. I was so excited to know Peter Gabriel was playing, and Dashboard Confessional as well as Dropkick Murphys, heck even Meatloaf! I've always been a sucker for "Paradise by the Dashboard Light."

I was a little worried about the kids hearing some of the other contemporary artists like Kanye West and Katie Perry. I was right to worry because Emily walked around humming and singing, "I kissed a guwl and I wiked it" the rest of the weekend, something that caused both mortification and eventually belly laughs in Edward and me. I mean on one hand it's a dirty song and she's three, on the other, with her lisp it was freakin' hysterical! In the end good humor won out because we couldn't undo her hearing the song.

It was a little stressful since there were over 800,000 people there over the weekend. Edward kept Emily perched on his shoulders the entire time and I all but crazy glued Seth's hand to mine. Edward didn't let any of us out of his sight the entire time. As someone who was so used to being alone and doing things alone I'd have thought it would feel stifling, but it didn't. I felt safe and cherished. It was seriously nice.

We chowed on all kinds of unhealthy festival foods, but I insisted we all eat some vegetables and starches, too. I didn't want anyone tossing their cookies later when we were back on board The Rover. The constant motion could really do a number on you when not used to it, but add greasy junk food and lookout.

By the time we got back to the boat each night the kids were asleep in our arms. We'd wake them up to do their business then they'd crash into their bed. I put them together so they'd feel comfortable. I also set Edward up in the room near them, both under the bow. I figured a little distance at night would be a very good thing because I was quickly losing my resolve to stay chaste. The man was irresistible with his good looks, charm, humor and the loving way he cares for his kids and for me.

That's not to say there wasn't some heavy petting before we retired for the night. Only the fact that the kids would be up bright and early kept me from allowing Edward to remain with me in my berth. I would love nothing more than to sleep wrapped in his arms, like the night on the couch. But I would hate to be hypocritical, because I know Edward would not be okay with Emily sleeping with a man before she's married, or 30, whichever comes first! Reminding him of that fact helped cool his jets, too. He understood my decision but didn't necessarily like it. Good thing we were kept too busy, tired and in company of the kids most of the time, I think it helped keep his mind from other things.

By time the sun rose on the Fourth of July, we were flat out exhausted. We decided to have some lazy time aboard The Rover. We all snuggled into my bed and Edward and I took turns reading "The Magician's Nephew," the first book of The Chronicles of Narnia series. I was never so happy to have kept that series on board. It's such a sweet and fun adventure, and perfect for us to all share together, though I'd read it many times. We all agreed Edward read the best since he could do the different voices of the characters. I couldn't wait to hear later volumes when he'd do Reepicheep, who is my most favorite of the characters.

We took breaks to snack and for meals, I made sure they were healthier meals than we'd eaten at the fair, not that it was difficult to beat that, and to stretch our legs, use the head and even to take a dip in the lake.

We'd left port that morning just to go out and drop anchor further out, wanting a great vantage point for the fireworks that evening. It turned out to be a brilliant idea because the lake got fairly crowded as the day went on. And our location turned out to be even more fortunate because once the fireworks started, we could see multiple displays all over the lakefront! It was truly beautiful and probably one of the best days of my life - we were all snuggled together on the bow, with our backs to the cabin for a rest, pillows below and around us. We were essentially all nestled in together under a big quilt, all boneless and blissed out after a great day ... scratch that ... wonderful weekend.

After the shows we decided to stay there overnight. The crowds had thinned afterward but we were cozy and tired and very safe so we stayed anchored out in the lake that night. It was just as well we didn't really need to go back in for anything so we departed from there in the morning and made our way back down the lakefront, taking our time to enjoy the day and the company. While underway, we let the kids steer some more and continued our journey in Narnia.

It was completely relaxing, exhausting and revitalizing, which was a good thing because after the days away in Washington followed by the trip to Milwaukee I had a lot to do at work the next day. I knew the company was in great hands so for the first time in my life I'd unplugged from Eclectic and from the world around me. It was invigorating! Little did I know how the proverbial shit had hit the fan at home...


	24. Chapter 24  Oro Se Do Bheatha Bhaile

_A/N: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, but I do own this story. _

_I also own a reasonably-intelligent Vizsla who *should* know better than to chase the black kitties with a white stripe, alas I had a 5 a.m. wake-up when my newly-skunked dog tried to jump on my head in bed! Can you say "rude awakening?" I knew you could ;p_

**Chapter 24 - Oro Se Do Bheatha Bhaile (Clancy Brothers with Tommy Makem)**

We cleaned up The Rover before pulling into port so we could grab our stuff and go..

The kids fell asleep in the back seat. I was impressed, despite all our fair skin no one got a sunburn even though we'd spent countless hours out in the sun and heat that weekend. I learned the trick a long time ago, apply early and often, also wait at least 20 minutes before going into the water. It makes a huge difference. Still sometimes it fails, so I'm grateful that we'll all be in prime, albeit sleepy, form when real life invades tomorrow.

We were on The Ike and I fired up my phone to text everyone so they'd know we were home safe & sound.

"Shit!" I whisper yelled.

"What's up?" Edward asked.

"I've got 32 unread texts and 11 phone messages!" I told them I'd be turning it off, they also had the harbor information so they could've reached me if it was an emergency. Heck at first glance most were Charlie and a few more were Alice, but most were from Rose, probably wanting to keep me updated, I decided to let her fill me in rather than read them all right away.

Edward looked over and rolled his hand, silently asking me to go on. I held up a finger as I scrolled to the first text. It was from Rose.

"Rose sent the first one telling me to call her as soon as we get back, hang on and I'll call her now."

I knew something had to be going on so I put the call on speaker so Edward could hear, too. It was a good thing the kids were tuckered out and could sleep through a hurricane.

"Oh! Lassie came home!" Rose said in way of a greeting.

"Hey girlie! Yeah, yeah, yeah...I just got in to an onslaught of messages, you're the first call I made. Oh and you're on speaker so say 'hi' to Edward."

"Hey Edward! I hope you guys got lots of rest because a lot has happened while you were gone." We both groaned.

Well shit, there went my nap.

"What's up?" we both asked.

"How far out are you guys?"

We were only about a quarter of the way there but traffic wasn't thick so we all agreed to meet at my house in two hours, since it was nothing that couldn't keep for a couple hours. Those two hours would give us time to unload, shower, change and leave the kids with the Cullens. Edward called his folks to be sure they'd be home to take care of the kids, thankfully they were. I decided the rest of my messages could wait, I had a feeling this meeting would clear it all up anyway.

Upon arriving at Charlie's I was pleasantly surprised. Charlie and Sue were watching the Cubs and laughing together. Sue had cooked for him and he was in great spirits. I could definitely tell the medicine was kicking in. It was a huge relief to see them getting along and to have my dad not barking at me the moment I walked in. Sailing is hard work and I was beat, but that had to wait.

Edward carried my bag in and said hello but quickly bugged out to get his kids settled. At this point we had time to shower and dress before we had to head back out to meet with everyone.

When Rose meant everyone, she meant pretty much everyone! We pulled up to the driveway at my lake house and found not only Emmett's jeep but Alice's Porsche as well as Rosalie's Corvette and Leia's new sky blue Mini Cooper, her gift to herself after starting at Eclectic. There was another car I didn't recognize, an older dark red Toyota, I wondered what that was about.

"Hey guys!" I said as we walked in, it felt really weird to knock on my own door. Everyone was there, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Leia had brought Jacob Black, which kind of surprised me since this was a meeting. There was another woman there I hadn't met yet. She had dark hair and a kind face, Bree Tanner introduced herself as Emmett's new assistant, probably the owner of the red Toyota.

"So looks like you had a great trip," Rose said with a smirk on her face.

I got that feeling of dread where your stomach suddenly feels like lead. "Whadd'ya mean, looks like?"

I got the first big surprise of the evening because I really didn't expect to see the tabloid pictures of me with Edward and the kids from Milwaukee that Rose had laid out on the kitchen island!

There was a big shot of Edward with Emily on his shoulders holding Seth's hand with me on Seth's other side holding his other hand. We were swinging him between us, all of us with big smiles as we laughed together. Behind us you could see the marina, it had been taken on the first day and captured our excitement. I wished I had a real print of it to frame, it was a beautiful picture, but I hated having our moment spied upon.

I looked up at Edward, "Sorry."

"Why? Did you arrange for the photographer to do this?"

"No!"

"Then don't apologize, this isn't your fault," Edward said with a smirk. "Besides, I told you already, I don't have a problem with this. I mean yeah, I'd rather the kids not be dragged into the public eye like that, but, honestly, there are worse things to be known for than to be your man. I like that the world knows you're mine." He smirked again as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side.

There were more shots. One of Emily and I pigging out on funnel cakes, powdered sugar all over our cheeks, another of Edward and me stealing a kiss in the cockpit of The Rover - that one troubled me, we were a lot more candid with our affections on board The Rover. If they'd followed us up there they'd have had quite a set of shots, I don't like the idea of being spied upon and especially would hate if someone published racy pictures of us being affectionate. That would not do.

Again I looked to Edward, he looked troubled too. "The docs were locked, from the angle of this shot they must've used a long lens. I don't like that they were watching us like that."

"Me either. I hope nothing else comes up" I said. Most of our more physical exchanges were either while sailing or after the kids were in bed and usually pretty discrete under deck.

It also troubled me because my boat is pretty recognizable. She's not only sizable and beautiful but with the green and orange my Rover stands out. I liked the anonymity of being on the water, heck usually the press leaves me alone, I'm boring. But with the case in the news that had picked up. They could stalk me on the water more easily. Not that it was some big secret, it's just ... I dunno, I hated having them put so much of me out there. It's one thing for me to put my boat in the Venetian Night parade but another if someone else displays my boat for the world to see.

And I really disliked that the kids were front and center in the photos.

The other shots were mostly of Edward and me, all showed our obvious affection for each other. It'd be sweet if it wasn't so stalker-ish for someone to follow us around taking pictures and selling them for others to see.

Over pizzas and beer they gave us the last big surprise of the night as Jake explained just how big a jar of worms our case against our thieves had opened for the business and legal worlds.

When the concerned citizen had busted Victoria trying to flee, it seemed a bit over-the-top for the kind of case we had against them. I mean sure she'd probably do some time, but with the state of our courts, she might not have. Now she wouldn't do any because she started singing like that proverbial canary.

The temp agency I'd hired, the one where Victoria had worked before I hired her, Tucci Temp, was a big, juicy worm in said can of worms. The owner, Giana Tucci is the niece to Marcus Volturi of Volturi, Volturi and Jenks, my old law firm. Marcus' brother and law partner is Caius Volturi, the father of Laurent Volturi, the lawyer we'd used at their firm. Aro Andersen is part of the family as well ... his mother, Carmen is Marcus and Caius Volturi's aunt.

The only two involved who are not directly related are Victoria Miller and James Smith, who were childhood friends of Laurent Volturi. What these crooks didn't count on was how angry Victoria Miller would get when her long-time boyfriend James Smith, our former accountant at Aro Andersen, denied their relationship during deposition when they were arrested.

And Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. After being arrested for attempting to flee the country at O'Hare, Victoria started talking. She told everything she knew, which involved quite a few more companies. This turned out to be way over Jake's jurisdiction so he turned the feds took over the case. Yep, the FBI is nosing around the books of some seriously enormous companies around Chicago. This is a huge can of worms we opened.

They whisked Victoria away to some undisclosed location and their investigation is underway. This would be a very bumpy ride. This all broke while we were sailing. It looked like we picked the very best time to get away. There was nothing we could really do and the stress would probably gnaw away at my little bit of sanity so it was a great time to have escaped and to enjoy three of my most favorite people in the whole world.

Once they caught us up on all the drama, we decided to hang out and have a bonfire. I was glad, I had yet to have one at my own home this year. It was tradition, my house was the party house with the rec room and bar, the dock and fire pit and my bonus room, I have been known to host some great times. I've never been one for wild parties, my friends aren't loud and obnoxious (mostly) just a lot of fun and we usually would hang out here because there's so much to do at my house! I love that the yard levels out before the lake enough to set up a volleyball net as well. We work hard together so we blow off steam together, too.

As I sat at the fire, surrounded by people I genuinely like and more than a few I love, despite the genuinely crappy things going on in my life, I felt really content. They may or may not have something to do with the man in whose lap I was sitting as well as the strong arms wrapped around my torso. Who am I kidding, he had a whole lot to do with it. Being in love makes life's bitter pills easier to swallow.

Great. Now I sound like Mary Poppins singing "A Spoonful of Sugar." But maybe she was right. I cracked up at my train of thought.

Edward nuzzled my neck then whispered in my ear, "And what's so funny there Miss Swan? Care to share with the class?" I giggled again.

"My brain is so weird." Nothing like being articulate, though that also had to do with him, the beer I was drinking probably hindered my articulation more so. But if I was honest, Edward Cullen scrambles my brains just as easily, especially in close proximity.

He laughed at my proclamation, "How so? I mean not like that's a news flash!"

I bumped my shoulder into his chest, "Hey! I resemble that remark!" We both laughed at that.

"I was just thinking how all the other bullshit in my life is so much easier to deal with when I have you and my friends here." I may have slurred and even wept a little then. "That's just not cool, I'm usually a very happy drunk and I had a wonderful weekend, weeping now is just dumb."

"Shh, it's okay, Baby. You're going through some tough stuff right now. We've all got your back, you'll be fine," Edward said.

"I know," I smiled at him. "That's just it, my dad is sick and will never fully recover, my ... Renee ... yeah there aren't words for her, well there are but I'd rather not go into it now, just that's what's left of my family. I have no siblings or cousins, no aunts or uncles, that's it for family. But friends... friends are the family you chose. These people here," I waved my hand gesturing toward my friends there, "well the ones I know, 'cause I don't really know Jake and just met Bree..."

"Anyway ..." he said gesturing for me to go on before I went off on another tangent.

I snickered, "Anyway ... you all are the family I choose and I know I'll be okay. I can deal with the crap because you all help me and nights like this and weekends like we just had give me strength to deal with all the other crap."

He smiled and kissed me passionately. We got a round of wolf whistles and I flicked them off while we kissed. I'd been witness to plenty public displays of their affections over the years it was payback time. They all laughed, apparently Edward had flipped them off too.

I buried my face in his neck and told him I loved him. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "Ditto, Baby." And I laughed and kissed him some more.

The week ahead would be insane so it was very nice to sit under the stars and enjoy such great company.

Alice wasn't pregnant, yet, but she and Jasper were thinking of moving. Since she'd promoted Angela, her right-hand woman, to manage our retail empire, she had freed up a whole lot of her time. She also hired an assistant, Sasha.

And at my prompting, Alice hired Siobhan to run our fashion shows. Siobhan had been a professor and taught others how to run fashion shows, she would be ideal for the job. Angela would continue to work from the city, but Alice wanted to be nearer to work even though she had the option to work from home. They were thinking of moving up here and having her work from headquarters, where Siobhan would work as well.

I loved and hated the idea. Alice is like a sister to me, which means I love her dearly even though she drives me crazy. If they don't live too closely, it could work. Same goes if she doesn't try to start running my life. Alice is very maternal, she tries to mother me. Sometimes it's great, she's a wonderful person. But as someone who has never had a real mother, it can be stifling to have someone my own age try to boss me around.

But Alice is a design genius and it would make things a whole lot easier if we were able to just walk across the hall to talk rather than use skype for conferences. Design is a very visual industry, we had to have visual. This would help a lot. It also would be fun to be able to go out for lunches and shopping together. Also we work really well together when designing, it would cut a lot of time spent adapting designs. The more I thought about it the more I loved the idea.

Fortunately they were looking in Lake in the Hills and Algonquin but these towns are big so it could allow plenty of space. Jasper was promoted to run his history department's online classes and would only teach one class in person, so commuting wouldn't be a big deal for him, which is what kept Alice commuting downtown for so long - it was easier to take a train than drive an hour up to HQ.

Soon my house would be empty, Rose would be moving out this week. Actually it was a big week for houses. Edward would officially own his house this week as well. I'd stay at Charlie's but maybe I could return home a few nights a week. I missed my home.

"Hey Alice?" I asked as I watched the fire burn down a bit. It was getting late but I was so happy just to sit here and ponder Manifest Destiny.

"Hmmm?" She was sprawled out on Jasper's lap, too. The guys were talking about sports, which totally bores me, I mean I like to play or watch sports, but talking about it ... not so much.

"I had a thought, about our show."

"Just one?" was her witty reply.

"Ha ha bitch." I said teasing her back.

"...And?"

"Well, on our way to Milwaukee Emily was singing a Taylor Swift song and it got me thinking. I love her fashion sense, she's always dressed nicely, nothing hanging out or looking sloppy, just cute and hip and pretty."

"Which song did she sing? I love Taylor Swift!" That surprised me a bit.

"Liar."

She smirked, "No, really I do like her." She said and stuck her tongue out at me. We laughed.

"I bet that was funny hearing her sing that I'll have to play it for her! That girl is adorable!" and I nodded my agreement. Edward gave me a little squeeze to acknowledge my affection for her.

"It really was, those kids were hysterical, they do impersonations of all of us, they're spot on," I said and we all laughed. Then Alice made a gesture for me to keep talking.

"So? You got inspired for design?" Alice asked, trying to keep me on subject.

"No, what I got to thinking about was celebrity stylists and that whole industry, but I also was thinking about how we could put our own spin on this. I mean sure we could hire models and do the usual stuff, or we could get some celebs to do it for free and donate what we'd have paid the models to Project Heifer or Habitat for Humanity. Or if celebs won't do it, how about we get some hot military chicks to do it, we could put them in combat boots instead of stilettos... I dunno, I mean I bet we could get some celebs to donate their time and wear our gear, but either could be really fun."

"Ooh! I like it," Alice said. "I bet we could get some fashionista celebs to walk for either, but Project Heifer would be a great charity for us to support."

Rose piped in "We'll get lots of coverage for it, especially with the investigation going on, why not use the platform?"

"Exactly, that's what I was thinking," I said. I loved that my girls got me and why I started all this.

We sat and listed pros and cons, as well as which celebrities we'd like to approach and why. I liked the idea a whole lot, but the hot military chicks would be a lot of fun, if we couldn't do it this time, maybe another. I could totally see it in my mind's eye, we could do real combat boots with evening gowns even. It'd be silly and yet prove they're tough but still feminine, still beautiful.

Emmett liked both ideas and encouraged us to pick one and go with it. Either way we knew it'd get a lot of positive attention and would set us apart, which is great for business. If we went the military hottie route I wanted to keep it a total secret and announce it at the end so people would be surprised. We could get Siobhan to teach them their moves. They'd have to burn some leave, but we'd pay their expenses on top of what we'd donate. This idea was quickly growing on me. I'd bring it up again at our staff meeting, when we were all sober, and see what everyone thought once again.

We also discussed the office setup. The drywall was up in the main office. It would be ready for paint and furnishings before the week was out. Once that was complete, we'd redo the other offices that we were currently using, and possibly purchase the next building, if it was available. There was a lot of turnover there so I wasn't too worried. It'd be great to have more operations at headquarters, it just makes everything so much easier. We'd need a workroom for sewing samples and drafting patterns, etc.

There was a whole lot more to this move from gathering to production than I'd really pondered. But we would do fine. If push came to shove we could build our own facilities from the ground up, but I would hate to lose the proximity to home and especially the beautiful view from our building. It was an ideal location but Eclectic was growing despite the current harsh business environment, and needed space to do so.

As I laid in bed back at Charlie's that night I pondered the possibilities. If push came to shove, we could use my the workroom in my home for samples, or push the furniture out of the way and use the basement rec room for sewing machines. I'd hate to do that, but if it was a temporary fix I'd be willing. It's not like I'm living there right now anyway. I could give up my office at Eclectic and have Alice, Rose and me work from the house for a while if we had to. The house is just up the road from the office, it has WIFI and we all work from notebooks and i-phones anyway. There's plenty of workspace.

Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, but if it was temporary I could deal with it. Time would tell if it would become necessary, though the more I thought about it I loved the idea of spending more time there since I couldn't stay there in the evenings.


	25. Chapter 25  Tupelo Honey

**A/N I don't own the characters, just this story.**

**(lemon alert for this chapter)  
><strong>

**Chapter 25 - Tupelo Honey (Van Morrison)**

July passed in a mega blur of media reports, doctor visits for Charlie, Seth's T-ball games, baking with Emily, helping Esme and Edward decorate his new home (he decided moving could wait while he had renovations done to the house) as well as Rose and Emmett as they merged their homes into their adorable new house. T

he main office remodel was completed, which meant more decorating, and more rearranging as we made the other office ready for Alice and a workroom for our seamstresses, as well as setting up work spaces for the other new hires. It was a tight fit but we made it work. I was grateful to not have to expand the office (yet) or extend it into my house.

Alice and Jasper still hadn't found a house, which meant she was going crazy with the commute. It got so insane I'd even offered temporary use of my house, though I was glad they refused as I was spending the occasional night there again with Charlie's medications having kicked in, meaning he was nearly back to his old self, just a bit more forgetful, though there were still occasional nighttime hallucinations. It was truly great to sleep in my own bed and soak in my luxurious bathtub, and it was especially decadent to sit in my favorite chair and read with the lake as my backdrop - not that I had a lot of time for reading.

Mostly July was super busy with work. Not only was the investigation heating up, the fall lines were finalized and began production at our new plants around the world. The extended hours along with all the other activities life tossed my way were taking a toll on me, the most obvious being my waistline!

I hadn't been to the gym once in over three weeks and that would have to stop. I decided to start borrowing Bono to take an early-morning run to get my jeans to zip a bit easier. In my defense, it wasn't too bad but I didn't want to continue the trend and with all the stress, I really needed to run. I hadn't heard from Renee in all that time either, which was kind of a relief and yet kind of painful, but I was too busy to dwell upon it.

Another side effect was the limited time I spent alone with Edward. I mean we were together a lot, but it was for work at Eclectic or work on his home, or we were surrounded by his family or our friends and coworkers.

I felt a little like a junkie in desperate need of a sure we saw each other every day, and our chemistry still sizzled, but from afar. There had been no more accidental sleepovers, smoldering sailing trips or even the occasional motorcycle ride.

My life's pace had me feeling like a kid who had her favorite toy taken away or was grounded during summer break and it needed to end!

So after the regular business meeting was complete I dismissed everyone but the 'gang' to discuss another idea.

"Am I the only one who wonders where July went?" I asked.

A chorus of groans went around the room.

"I was wondering, would you guys want to take a week off to go camping?" Everyone started speaking at once. "Wait! I mean, sure the case is still being investigated and Edward is still working on our regular legal stuff, but the rest of the work is pretty much on track without all of us hovering about. I mean isn't that why we hired extra people? Plus it's not like we'd go super far or out of communication range. What'cha think?"

Edward smirked and spoke first, "What'd you have in mind?"

"Door County."

"Oh! I haven't been there in ages," he replied, lighting up.

"I just think we've all been so under so much pressurize; it'd be great to just slow down a bit and blow off some steam." He nodded. "I used to go to this campground up there when I was a kid, Charlie would trailer his boat and fish every morning then take me water-skiing every afternoon. His buddy Byron would bring his wife and kids, and a bunch of other firemen would come and go with their families. It was one big party for two weeks every August."

"Sounds like fun!" Emmett said. Alice looked skeptical.

"Alice, it isn't roughing-it type of camping. I mean I have an air mattress and there's a bathroom with electricity nearby so you can shower and do your hair, heck by now they've probably got wi-fi! There's a beach, nice biking paths, a harbor and all kinds of cool stuff to take in."

She still didn't look convinced but Rose looked really excited, "I got all that camping gear, I can't wait to finally use it! I'm in."

"When were you thinking we'd go?" Emmett asked.

"Actually I was thinking this weekend, we could wrap up our pressing business and leave marching orders by this Friday and take off Saturday or Sunday morning. I trust Leia to handle things while we're gone. She's a sharp cookie. I wish we could go for two weeks, but I think that's pushing it with Fashion Week looming. It would've been great to sail up there." I suddenly felt wistful, it would really be something to sail up there. On our trip to Milwaukee we'd met a couple of teachers who spent their summer break sailing around the lake with their two kids. That sounded like an insanely-cool way to spend the summer and I hadn't set foot on The Rover in three weeks! So not only was I having Edward withdrawals, I was bored with all work and zero play.

Edward quietly groaned at the mention of sailing up there, I guess he missed sailing too. The smoldering look he gave me let me know I wasn't alone in missing our time together.

Everyone started talking at once again, discussing what would have to be done before they could leave.

It turned out Alice had a meeting Monday so she and Jasper would head up Tuesday morning. Emmett had something he couldn't switch that was the following Friday so he and Rose would go up this weekend but return early.

Most of what Edward was doing could wait. The feds were still building up their case against the Volturi Family, that's what I called it in my mind, like they thought they were mafia or something with their crime ring. Who knows, maybe they are, but they're still building a case, which means we have to wait to build ours, a guilty verdict will make it easier to build a civil case on behalf of our workers. At any rate, with my design work done and Emmett and Leia carrying my business portions of the job, I was free for a while, I thought maybe he and I could extend our trip... probably not, but I mentioned the possibility to Emmett and he thought it'd be fine if we changed our plans.

We all agreed to invite Leia to come up for either weekend, and extended invites to Edward's parents as well as Charlie and Sue. I doubted Charlie would want to miss out on fishing but it was hard on him to break his schedule.

In the end, Edward's parents decided they'd love to join us but not until Wednesday. They also offered, with Esme winking at me, to hang onto the kids until they came up, to allow us time to set up camp. Have I mentioned how much I love Esme and Carlisle? The kids weren't happy until Esme mentioned that she had planned to take them to the County Fair this weekend, and that soothed them more than a little. I told Emily to eat a funnel cake for me. She giggled at that.

Charlie and Sue opted to follow Esme and Carlisle up, which suited me just fine. Depending upon how Charlie fared, Sue planned to stay through the weekend. If he didn't do so well, we'd send him back with Emmett and Rose. His meds worked well enough that I knew he'd be okay on his own for a night or two, though he'd be on strict orders to stay away from the stove. The medicine really helped a lot, which in turn helped me a whole lot, as did Sue.

I was glad Leia and Jake decided to join us. It'd be great for Sue to to have her there with her, but honestly they're two cool chicks and I looked forward to spending time with them away from every-day responsibilities. I told Sue to extend the invite to Paul and his girlfriend, if he had one. Sue winced, apparently she's not fond of his taste in women but she said she'd pass along our invitation.

Edward and I got away for a bit Wednesday night, for a much-needed date and that's when I learned I'd missed his birthday!

"Wait! WHAT? How did I miss your birthday, we're together almost every day? When was it?" I demanded.

"It's June 20," he said with a shrug.

"But we were together the day before fishing on Father's Day! Why didn't you tell me?" I was getting pissed.

"I hate birthdays, my family knows not to make a big deal about it."

"I get that, but I would have liked to acknowledge it!" I said in a huff. He had the nerve to smirk at me, which made me even more annoyed with him. "It didn't have to be a huge deal, but I would've liked to be included." I said feeling more than a little hurt and annoyed as I stared at the table trying to push back traitor tears. I didn't know why this was such a big deal but it was.

"Hey," he said as he pushed my chin up. "Look at me, please?"

I raised my eyes to him. "I'm sorry, Baby." He gave me a crooked grin. "I didn't know it would upset you, I'm really sorry."

I huffed, "I don't even know why it bugs me so much, I guess I'm just frustrated with how the last month has been."

"Believe me, Sweetie, I know! It's been very frustrating, but things are settling down a bit now. We've all been working so hard, I'm glad you came up with the camping trip for a break. And I'm really happy we'll have time together, away from the kids." I smiled at that.

"You're still not off the hook for your birthday screw-up, you know. I want to give you a gift."

He pulled out the cheese by saying, "But you're the only gift I need." I rolled my eyes. "Too much?" he asked and I laughed.

"I know you're from Wisconsin, but that's still beyond cheesy," I said and we both laughed.

"I feel like we've hardly had any time together and haven't played since Milwaukee." I said with a pout and he nodded. Geez what was with me, I was acting about as mature as Emily. "I want us to do something fun together to celebrate your birthday."

"Sounds good, what'd you have in mind?" He asked.

"I don't know, is there something you'd like to do?"

"I dunno, can I get back to you on that?" I nodded yes and smiled at him.

"I know it's weird, we're together all the time, but I've missed you." I said.

"I feel the same way, we're together all the time, but it's like we're always busy with something else," he replied.

I nodded. "That's part of why I wanted us to go camping. There won't be as many distractions."

He held up his pint glass and said a toast, "Here's to fewer distractions!"

"Cheers!" I added, savoring my pint of Harp.

"Don't you mean Slainte!" he said with a chuckle, which made me laugh, too. I loved that Charlie had named his boat after an Irish toast. It seemed so appropriate.

"You're right, Slainte!" I said raising my glass again.

"Speaking of cheers and good things ..." he said, pausing to make sure he had my attention. "...It's official, my anulment went through! I'm no longer married in the eyes of the Church!"

I swear if I smiled any wider my face might split! I jumped up from my chair and flung myself at him hugging and kissing him. "That's wonderful!" I was making a scene but I didn't care! I knew they'd come through with it. Clearly the Sacrament didn't stick if she could walk out on all three of them.

"I knew I wanted this, and even though it has been two years since the divorce finalized, and I didn't think I could be more separated from her, somehow this does feel different ... like even more free of her, if that was possible."

"I totally get it. I knew a couple who were married 15 years, both were divorced previously, and after all that time they finally sought and received annulments so they could marry in the Church. Both said not only did they feel a weight lift about the cause of their failed marriages but also receiving the Sacrament in re-marrying each other inside the Church really made a difference in the state of their marriage. Nothing else had changed and yet it was completely different; better."

"Huh, I hadn't thought about that. It does feel like a weight lifted, like I knew it wasn't really my fault but I always felt like a failure for having the marriage fall apart so easily. But now I know it wasn't right from the beginning. I mean I still own my own failures, but I guess I know now I was fighting a losing battle all along."

I hugged him again. "That's really great news, I'm so happy for you. What did your folks say?"

"You mean besides 'Thank God?'" We both laughed at that. "My dad said he's glad it's in the past and my mom said she's just glad she signed away her custodial rights."

"Wow, she's so much nicer than me. Even though I know it's all done I still want to kick her ass." I said and he laughed.

"Down girl, violence isn't necessary, she's gone," he was still laughing at me. I don't know if I was just exhausted or hormonal but I really felt so much emotion right then.

"Don't laugh at me, I really can't stand her for hurting you and those kids the way she did. She better pray she never runs into me in a dark alley!" I shook my fists. He laughed again.

"Shh, Baby, she doesn't deserve another thought, and especially from you. Don't let her poison you. If she hadn't left I wouldn't be here now, with you, and I happen to think that's where I belong."

Huh. That blew the fire right out of my anger. "Well I happen to agree, but I still don't like her," I said like a petulant child. He laughed again.

"Fair enough."

We finished our drinks and headed out. We decided to walk along the river for a bit before heading back.

We walked hand-in-hand past the marina.

"So I was thinking about what kind of boat we should rent in Door County," I said. "Any preference?"

"I honestly have no idea, whatever you think will be great. I defer to your superior knowledge."

"Wow, um okay. I think something fast but big enough for a crowd. I want to pull a 2-man tube or skis, but I'm sure the guys will want to go fishing in the early mornings." He nodded as I chattered about what we could do up there. Part of me really wanted to ride up, but my bikes are not comfortable for long rides. And then we'd be far apart. I really wanted to be close and have time to just chill together.

He agreed about the bikes. Plus if it rained or if we wanted to take the kids anywhere we'd be stuck. I was a little bummed and wished we could haul them up but that'd be stupid too. I suppose if we really got the urge there's bound to be a Harley dealership where we could rent a couple bikes for a day or two, but I doubted we'd end up doing that.

When we got closer to Charlie's, Edward surprised me by pulling into his driveway. The house really looked great. He'd replaced the roof, siding and windows, added a big party deck out back including a massive hot tub, and refinished the driveway. It was like a new house, inside and out.

Inside, the floor plan was always excellent so all his changes there were cosmetic. With Esme's and my guidance he opted for a beautiful medium-finish hardwood flooring all through the house. The main rooms were painted in a delicious honey-golden color that was warm and inviting. His furniture was very practical in that leather cleans up beautifully, and it's extremely comfortable, and hardwoods are rugged.

We walked through and he offered me a drink. I hadn't been in here lately as the work still wasn't complete. They hadn't officially taken up residence yet so we were all alone. He showed me all the changes and we ended up in his room.

Edward's room was nothing short of an oasis. He chose a beautiful deep Amber color for the walls and his bed was a mahogany-colored leather-upholstered sleigh bed with amber, copper and slate blue-colored textiles, all of it was luxurious to the touch and truly beautiful despite the masculinity of the room. I was very proud of this room as I'd helped him pick out the furnishings from our warehouse.

Edward sat on the bed and watched me as I took in the room. "I like having you in here with me," he said with a devastatingly seductive smile.

"Said the spider to the fly," I said with a chuckle.

He smiled bigger, "Is it wrong to want you? To want you here with me? To want to share my home and life with you?" I shook my head no and smiled at him.

"Absolutely not, it sounds perfect to me," I said as he pulled me to his lap and kissed me passionately. The combination of a full belly, a couple drinks, a walk along the river, finally being alone with him and the intensity of the conversation seemed to catch up with me then. I melted into him. His strong arms around me made me feel safe and treasured. I felt like I could cry again and I had no idea why. I think all my emotions were just bubbling up and overwhelming me.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying, Baby?" He asked me.

"I honestly don't know." I said as I started bawling a bit more.

He rocked me as he held me tightly as I sat in his lap crying. "Shh, it's okay."

"I know. I just..." I gulped. "I just ... I love you so much, Edward. Sometimes everything is so overwhelming. I mean, I've been by myself for so long, I started to give up on finding anyone. And now I'm here with you and you're just so ... so... you're everything I've wanted, like God checked off your traits from my mental list ... well except how anal you are about your car" we both laughed at that. "or how cranky you get in the morning" we laughed again. "But I mean you and your kids, you're so wonderful. And your parents, I love them, too. And Charlie's medicine is working so he's doing so much better, and the business is going crazy well and ..." I hiccuped. "I just I'm so happy and relieved, I guess it just overwhelmed me. Sorry."

"Shh, I told you it's fine. I love you too, Bella. I am so glad I found you. I feel the same way, like you were made for me, too. Even when you get all weepy," he said and we laughed at the weepy part. He handed me a tissue from his bedside table.

And then he kissed me. And oh boy what a kiss. It started out gently and well I think I might have attacked him...yep, definitely. The poor man, though he didn't seem to mind. I straddled his lap and kissed him back fervently.

His hands slipped from my hip up my back, under my shirt and my skin felt like it was on fire. Something in me snapped. I leaned back and pulled my top off. Finally, I was showing off my pretty lingerie! That thought, along with the way Edward's eyes bulged at seeing my breast clad in only my plum-lace demi-cup bra made me feel brave and sexy.

I knew I was playing with fire but at that point I really didn't care. I quickly stood and removed my pants as well. Hell if I was going to show him my bra I wanted him to get the full effect. Once I removed my jeans I stood up and walked back toward him, he stopped me at arm's length, his eyes fully taking me in.

The cheeky panties matched the bra and were among my favorite in my "under armor" collection. Under his smoldering stare I felt sexy and powerful and beautiful and loved.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." I blushed - dammit! "Oh, that blush! Do you know what it does to me? It's so sexy, you're bold and shy at the same time. I love it. And I love you," he said tenderly pulling me into his embrace. I crawled back onto his lap, straddling his legs.

His hands moved down my sides and rested upon my backside and he actually gasped as he felt the line of my cheekies. "Be-laaaa! Are you trying to kill me here?" I giggled at the expression on his face.

"I'm sorry," I said moving like I was going to get up, "I should probably put my clothes back on."

He grabbed my hips and held me firmly to him, "Don't you dare! I think I would cry if you covered back up. There should be laws against you covering this beautiful body." He dragged his hands back up my body, taking in every curve. He reached my breasts and I felt like he couldn't get close enough to them. I arched my back into his touch and he groaned. All thoughts of smart-ass responses died right then and there.

He pulled the bra cups down under my breasts and took one nipple into his mouth. It was so intense and amazing. I swore I might spontaneously explode right there. His hand was working at the other breast, caressing and tweaking my nipple, and generally driving me insane. His other hand, however, snaked its way back down and around to my lace-clad ass, pushing it lower and guiding me against his denim-clad erection. I moaned wantonly and rubbed myself against him.

"These jeans can't be comfortable in the state you're in," I said reaching for his belt but he stilled my hands.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking off your pants," I said to him with a smirk.

"You don't need to do that, Bella. It's probably not a good idea for me to undress, I only have so much self control."

I felt a little dumb for having not thought about that. Here was a man who clearly has needs, and was probably used to getting some on occasion, being forced into celibacy by his virgin girlfriend. How long could I expect him to wait?

"Hey." He held my chin and pulled it up to look me in the eye, "Whatever you're thinking? Stop it. I don't like to see that expression on your face. You went from goddess of my dreams to shrinking violet and I never want to see that again. What are you thinking?"

"I'd rather not say, it was stupid."

"No, not stupid, what is it?" He asked.

Well crap now I really feel dumb trying to get out of voicing my insecurities. "It's really stupid, but I was thinking how I have overlooked your needs; I've not been meeting them ... that you're used to more and ..." I gulped and he made a hand gesture like "go on" "... and I wondered how soon you'd get sick of waiting around for your virgin girlfriend." I finished in a rush.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Bella stop, please. I'd wait forever. You don't get it, you're all I want! As far as I'm concerned you won't be my virgin girlfriend forever. Soon, I hope, you'll be my virgin fiance, then my blushing bride, then the mother of my children, and not just Seth and Emily. I want everything with you, Baby. And I was worried that if we were both fully undressed I might undermine our future because you've waited this long, I don't mind waiting longer to have you according to your terms. I respect that too much to undermine it."

Wow. Here's this gorgeous, sexy, brilliant man, and he's telling me he's all mine. And he's telling me he agrees with my decision to wait for marriage. I think my jaw is permanently unhinged from it dropping in shock. He smirked at my expression.

"You're so worth the wait," he said as his eyes dragged down my body again. I realized then that he was fully dressed under me.

"Well then, how about we agree to keep our underwear on, because it seems you have a rather, a-hem, sizable problem here," I cupped his hard-on and he moaned. "I'd like to lend you a hand with your troubles." I said with my own smirk.

He backpedaled. "Far be it from me to decline help from a beautiful woman."

I stripped him down. I swear my hands could not move fast enough. The man's body is beyond amazing and I needed to see, touch and taste every inch of him.

After I pulled his jeans off I started to crawl back onto him, but he surprised me. In a flash he grabbed me about the waist and tossed me to the middle of the bed, laying across it. "Not so fast, Miss Swan!" He said as his hands slowly slid up my legs and his nose nuzzled my calf and ever. so. slowly. eased up my inner thigh. "You" kiss "look" kiss "good enough" kiss "to" kiss, bite, lick, he moved the center of my panties aside, and OH! MY! He looked me right in the eye and said the last word, "eat." Then, with his eyes still holding mine he placed my left leg over his shoulder and started licking, sucking, biting and otherwise rocking my world.

As I lay their writhing and drowning in passion, he slipped one hand up to caress my breast while he used the other to slowly play with my center. He eased one finger inside me and we both moaned. He watched my face but I had a hard time keeping my eyes open to maintain eye contact. With his hand on my breast and the other teasing my entrance with a single finger, then two and his mouth bringing such exquisite pleasure I came undone. He continued his movements allowing me to ride out my orgasm then, licked me clean, put my panties back in place and placed a kiss over my lace-clad center and grinned up at me as I lay there feeling completely boneless and spent.

"For the record, I really like these," he said slipping his hand under the elastic at the waist of my panties.

"I'm so glad," I said, and I meant it. I wear them for me, but I also want to be attractive for him, too.

He climbed my body and kissed me. I never gave much thought to kissing after oral sex, but it seems like it would be gross. Somehow, tasting myself on him was ... well it was really hot. I luxuriated in his kiss a moment then pushed his shoulders so he would lay back.

I straddled his legs and dragged my hands down his beautiful torso. It is so sculpted and beautiful with his strong yet lanky muscles, I couldn't help but take my time feeling every inch of him. I have no idea how I got so lucky, how this man could be mine, but I wasn't about to second-guess my good fortune. He was so sexy laying there under me wearing only his black boxer briefs, with both of his hands firmly planted on my ass.

I pulled his underwear lower to release his erection and I swear I started salivating. I licked my palm and started stroking his cock. Edward's eyes rolled into his head and he groaned while bucking upward. The angle was awkward so I moved so I was laying on my side next to Edward. I kept stroking but in this position my face was irresistibly close to his crotch and I couldn't resist leaning over and taking him into my mouth. I stroked the base while I sucked and licked and nibbled at him. I had only done this once before, but Edward seemed very pleased based upon the sounds he was making.

I peeked over at him and was surprised to see how keenly he was watching me; not just what I was doing but my body, too. I stopped a second and kissed the tip of his erection. He gasped and his gaze somehow got more erotic and mischievous as I brought his hand up, again, to my center, pushing the lace aside once again. I continued to lick and suck at him as he played with me and soon we were both worked up to a fevered pitch. I had another explosive orgasm and then he came, deep inside my mouth letting out an animalistic growl. It was fucking HOT!

When we finished he pulled me up to snuggle into him planting kisses all over my face. It was really sweet. We lay there together for a moment before he spoke.

"Thank you," he said then kissed my temple.

I leaned up onto my elbow to look at him, "For what?"

"Hang on I'll get my list," he answered with a smirk.

"Smart ass."

"I'll give you smart ass," and the cheeky brat slapped my ass then grabbed it. OH! That was hot! "Damn I wanted to do that the first time I felt those panties." He added, his voice low and dangerously sexy.

"You, sir, are dangerous to my virtue," I said mustering as much propriety as I possibly could, trying to sound pompous for a laugh.

It worked. His chuckle was dark and made me shiver. What was this power he held over my body? It is devastatingly delicious.

He ran his finger under the bottom edge of the lace, teasing my backside a bit, "Is this the kind of thing you've always got under your clothes or was this special for our date?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said like the smart-ass I am.

He gave me another smack, damn that went right through me, and at this point this pair of knickers was probably ruined, he had me so worked up.

I smirked at him but he saw the lust in my eyes. I knew I was on thin ice so I quickly spoke, "I will say this, you are the first man to ever see me in just my lingerie. As to your question, you'll just have to wait and see." He groaned, I smiled.

It took every ounce of my self control but managed to I kiss his lips and very quickly extricate myself from his grip so I could go clean myself up and get dressed again. He begrudgingly got up and did the same, but he looked longingly at his bed as we walked from the room.

At this rate I'd need a chastity belt for our camping trip!


	26. Chapter 26  The Wild Colonial Boy

A/N I still don't own anything that is trademarked or patented. But I like making up stories and hope you'll enjoy reading this.

Please drop me a line and let me know how I'm doing. I love the feedback.

Apparently I also like writing lemons as there's another in this chapter. It would seem Bella got a taste of Edward and is getting a bit bolder. tee he.

**Chapter 26 - The Wild Colonial Boy (Clancy Brothers with Tommy Makem)**

Work filled the rest of the week ... and by Friday I was already suffering Edward withdrawals. How could I not be hooked on Edward and our *cough* play time? I'd have to be gay or dead, that's how. I'm neither and therefore, even though only two days had passed, I was both looking very forward to and dreading our departure in the morning.

There was no small part of me that wanted to, pardon the pun, just say "fuck it" and have my wicked way with him. But honestly what is right is seldom easy and frankly I know I'm made of tougher stuff. But oh the temptation that is Edward - from his intense eyes and scrumptiously-strong body and the way he touches and kisses me, the man is a walking temptation to me. But it helps that he respects my decision helps me with my own self-control, a whole lot.

We wrapped up the work week quite nicely. We decided to have a Friday meeting this week since we won't be here Monday and everyone reported about their progress and those who would be working next week shared concerns about what they'd be working at during the week. It took for-freaking-ever! But it was all important.

In truth, since I'd moved headquarters to Lake in the Hills, I had forgotten how nice it was to have Alice be nearby for running things. Oh sure we Skyped during them, but her energy didn't translate well through the medium. But Alice, in person, radiates energy and enthusiasm, and that is contagious to everyone in the room. I hadn't realized how much I missed her presence.

I also hadn't realized until the day I'd learned about Charlie's condition just how burned out I was, how isolated and hyper-focused I had gotten. I had no life beyond Eclectic and despite that huge effort my company grew somewhat stagnant. I had plans and hopes but I worked myself into the ground so much that I had failed to notice how far gone my own father had been to Alzheimer's Disease. I also wasn't spending enough time with friends.

Now, swamped with brilliantly-creative minds and capable associates, my friends, Eclectic was not only surviving it was thriving, and that translates nicely into my own life, in that I finally got one. I still put in long hours, only these days I got to design and oversee the fun parts of my business. I also finally got a life outside Eclectic. And the business was thriving, not suffering for it, despite the dismal economic environment.

In the new conference room in our remodeled head office I looked around the table at my crew and I felt a sense of security wash over me. I was responsible for their livelihoods, just as I was for my craftsmen and women, but together we would not only get past the Volturi mess, but we'd fight and win.

Rose brought up my ideas about using our own brand of runway models and Alice cringed. Alice wanted easy elegance and had pushed for us to leave the whole charity element out of it and use professionals, particularly since it would be our first fashion show. But Rose latched onto my idea for using military women to model. In the end Alice caved, liking the notoriety we'd gain if we surprised the fashion world. Rose has connections, great ones through her time and reputation in Air Force Public Affairs. One of her former minions is now at the Secretary of the Air Force Public Affairs office here in Chicago, and she just happened to have had lunch with her yesterday. And she just happened to have sworn her to secrecy while getting her on our side in recruiting military babes for our cause.

Rose also had the brilliant idea that we might, instead donate the amount we'd have paid them to their branch's charity. I remember how helpful Air Force Aid Society was for some of the airmen I knew who had families. I remember one guy's son had horrible teeth and they wracked up quite a bill that they couldn't pay, even after insurance paid its portion - Air Force Aid wrote a check and saved the day. They also made it so another crew member was able to get home for his mother's funeral when he had no money for travel. Each branch has one of these kinds of organizations, even the Coast Guard. I loved the idea of these ladies raising funds directly for their own branch a whole lot more than giving to the American Red Cross or some other mega agency.

What really got Alice to cave was the mental image of each woman wearing her own combat boots for the show. It would be certainly garner a lot of attention. And it would be fun! Siobhan loved the idea from the word go. Military women already know how to stand up straight and walk with a certain confidence, we would just need to find the right ones.

Enter Rose's friend and her connections to the Joint Chiefs of Staff's PA and well, we're on the fast-track for getting approval to look for our girls. I asked Rose and Siobhan to cover that, we'd all be part of whittling the final selections these two would make. And no one here would never, ever doubt Rosalie Hale's ability to be my secret weapon - from public relations guru to valiant defender against my raging mothers and back to PA diva with the best connections again, she's my own personal Patriot Missile!

By close of business Friday everyone seemed to either have things in hand or marching orders on how to handle things. I was officially off duty for a whole 10 days!

Edward and I hurried off to gather our gear then spent a couple hours loading things into my truck! We ran to the local lumber yard to load up some firewood - the little packages campgrounds sell are usually flimsy and burn too quickly, not to mention they're a rip off. After that we stopped by my house to pick up my tents and camping gear, mountain bike, water skis, my two-man inner tube (deflated) ski vests and other accoutrement for the boat we rented. Back at Charlie's we added more camping gear, fishing tackle and before we knew it my truck was starting to look like the Clampett's truck! I was so grateful when Emmett drove up with his jeep and offered room on his bike rack for our mountain bikes. That helped a whole lot. He also grabbed Seth's bike and we tossed the bike trailer Edward used for Emily into the truck bed (it folds down, thank goodness). He also offered to bring the extra coolers and my camp stove as well as cooking equipment and boxes of dry foods. It takes a whole lot of food and gear to feed a whole group of people, and while I knew there would be grocery stores up there, I can't help my nature. I'm a planner and I planned our meals and shopped where I could stock up and feel confident we would have all we needed. Plus one of those people is Emmett and the man EATS. 'Nuff said.

Emily and Seth were very excited to see their gear added to ours. Edward had gotten them a two-man tent so they could camp on their own (right next to our tent, naturally), and they both loved picking out their own sleeping bags. They also had foam mattresses instead of air mattresses because it would be insanity to give two wild young things air mattresses and not expect them to pop.

They were also thrilled because they'd begged and pleaded with Emmett that Bono could sleep in their tent and he agreed so both Edward and Emily were thrilled, not that Emmett would say no, he just wanted to negotiate his terms. By the end he'd roped the kids into being his slaves for a day, that would be fun to watch.

We packed Charlie's "chow hall" tent - a large screened tent, and three other tents one for Esme and Carlisle's tent, as well as one each for Charlie and Sue (they'd have to bring their own sleeping bags and pillows!), and a lot of other stuff that made me question my sanity. Seriously, aside from moving I doubt my truck had ever been so full! But we figured we could set up camp for everyone so if they rolled in late, they could just dump their gear and chill out.

When everything was tarped and strapped down we gave a quick high five and went our separate ways for the evening. Edward's kids needed time with just their daddy before he left them for he next few days. And I felt like playing a game of rummy with my own daddy.

Sue was out so Charlie and I opted to order pizza. We got our favorite from Dominick's Pizzeria. We also broke out the paisano wine, an old tradition of ours. This particular wine truly isn't great, it's a cheap red table wine that is an engraved invitation to a hangover unless you cut it with water. Then it's, well it's still not great. but you don't get the hangover. It was our own little tradition though and that made me love it. We played many a game of Rummy over a glass or ten of this stuff over the years. There were lots of laughs and even some tears and God only knows how many more rounds we'll get together so I cherished each moment, and dare I say, even every sip.

"Hey! Grabby Britches, stop picking up the pile all the time, you got my cards ... AGAIN!" Charlie starts name calling when we play. His cheeks were getting red, a sure sign the wine was kicking in. I'd seen him with his whole head bright red more than a few times, he's a fun drunk so I never minded.

"Tough, Old Man! You snooze, you loose!" I said as I sorted the enormous stack of cards I'd just collected. We get rude when we play but it's our own silly way of teasing each other.

We had Irish tunes playing, naturally, and we laughed together and sang along. His memory is still crap but he's easier to manage since his medicine started working. One thing I noticed is he tends to blend the stories he has always told me together so they're all one convoluted tale. Fortunately they still make sense. I'm glad I always listened because I will miss hearing his stories when his mind is completely gone. Since it's late, yeah late is after 7 for him these days, and he's drinking, it's a bit more pronounced tonight.

But who cares? I'm sitting at the trestle table my dad made with his own two hands and drinking in his company.

"When I was a little boy I used to climb into the coal piles on the next block. Your Grandma, she'd never, ever admit this, but one day I lost my shoe. We were really poor, super poor, and I lost my shoe in the coal! She beat me with a strap. But if she ever heard me tell you this she'd deny it, said she never, ever hit me, but hell if I was my dad I'd a hit me too. Did I ever tell you about how my dad was such a drunk he actually fell down the stairs and didn't even spill a drop of his bucket of beer? We were so poor, we had to trace our foot with cardboard and put it inside our shoes for a liner because the bottoms were worn out..."

On and on he went, damn I wanted to record it, I should have but I didn't have anything handy, and if I'd gotten up he'd have stopped talking.

After several hands of Rummy, including a few he won fair and square, I'd never ever belittle him enough to throw a game, Sue returned and somehow the spell broke. He yawned and decided to head up to bed. I cleaned up and just as I was pondering heading to bed a tap at the door scared the daylights out of me.

It was Edward. Cue dreamy sigh.

"Hey Baby."

"Hi" was my genius response.

He pulled me into his arms, "What'd you do tonight? Is that your Irish tunes I hear?"

"Yeah, Charlie and I played cards for a bit, but he turned into a pumpkin. What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"It's 8:30" he said and I laughed.

"The poor old guy just doesn't have it in him to stay up any more," I said. "What time did you want to take off tomorrow?"

"I figure I should say goodbye to the kids, but they're up early so, how about after breakfast?"

"Sure, and what brings you here this fine evening?" I asked, peeking up from under my lashes. I swear the man is gorgeous from any angle or view!

He leaned down and kissed me, running his hands down my sides to cup my rear then lifted me up so my legs wrapped around his waist. "Mmmm wine and garlic, yummy" he said against my lips.

"Well hello there!" I said with a chuckle as he nibbled my neck and carried me to the kitchen counter.

"Is it wrong that I literally can't stay away from you? I swear woman I'm addicted to you," He said as he nibbled on my ear and neck while grinding against me - gah there goes my brain function ... and I think my panties spontaneously combusted.

"How could this be wrong? C'mere" I said and pulled his face to mine and attacked his mouth with mine. His hands dragged up underneath my shirt and discovered my beautiful platinum satin and lace bra.

"What's this? A new treat?" he lifted up my shirt to peek, his new other favorite pastime is to see whatever under armor I've worn that day. What he didn't count on was me having showered after our work loading the gear so this was a different set from what he'd unearthed this morning in my office. The rascal corners me every morning to see what goodies I've got under my clothes. "Dear lord, you've topped yourself again, I didn't think that was possible."

He'd loved my teal silk demi cup and thong set earlier, but this one is simple but sexy in that it's soft and very feminine with a touch of lace the same platinum color as the satin. The bottoms are a very demure bikini cut, no thong or cheekies tonight. What he doesn't know is whenever I buy a bra, I pick out two pairs of undies to match it so I can have options.

He reached his hands down and put then inside my pants, again cupping my ass so he could check out my panties like he was reading Braille...such a guy! "Oh these really are sexy! Wait a minute, are they...? OH I do like these!" He pulled the waistband down a bit in front to take a peek. The panties were solid satin in the back and all lace in the front.

Before we could do much more, I heard footsteps on the stairs!

"Crap, someone's coming." I whispered.

"And dammit it isn't you," Edward said with a chuckle. I smacked his arm and quickly straightened my clothing.

"It really does feel like I'm in high school sneaking around," I said and he laughed.

"Soon, soon I'll be in my house and you can tip toe over there to fool around," he said, teasing me.

"Sure then your kids can bust us" I said still laughing.

Sue walked in then and her eyes got huge as she took in our disheveled appearances. "Sorry guys, I'll be quick." She squeaked then grabbed Charlie's medicines and a bottle of water and quickly got out. We couldn't help but laugh.

Bus-ted.

"I better take off anyway, it's getting late..."

"Yeah, a whopping 9 p.m." I said with a laugh. "Uh, on second thought, don't go anywhere yet" and with that I yanked him back to me and wrapped my legs around his waist again.

He laughed but complied. "What? You think you can get me all worked up and just leave me?" I said.

"You think I'm unaffected?" Edward asked as he rubbed his very affected groin against my center.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, oh!" He said laughing. Then all laughing ceased when he kissed me hard and once again slipped my top up over my breasts, only this time he pulled my breasts out of the bra cups and started working his magic laving my breasts. Oh! He delighted in teasing one then the other. Meanwhile one hand reached down into the front of my pants and inside my panties, stroking my moist flesh beneath the lace. I sat there writhing as I held his face to my breast, my back arched and my breath labored. He kept me going like that, working me up then said, "Fuck it!" under his breath.

He leaned me back and pulled my pants down, and right there in the middle of my father's kitchen, he put my feet over his shoulders and he licked and sucked and nibbled at my clit while his fingers teased my entrance. It was so dirty and yet so. damned. perfect! I came so hard I really did see stars. He kept up his actions as I rode out my orgasm then, he swept his tongue all through my cleft as he licked me clean.

"Better?" He asked, with that smirk planted on his face.

"You know it!" I said returning his smirk as best I could given my bones had melted. I sat up and reached for him, sliding off the counter. "Now it's MY turn," I said and dropped to my knees.

I pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees and his cock stood out proudly, hell I think it even winked at me. How is it possible that even his equipment is beautiful? I don't know, but I also don't care because just the site of it makes me salivate.

I kissed him hello and gave him a flirty lick that made Edward moan. "Shhh!" I said chuckling.

"Sorry," he whispered. Seriously this is so high school, well for most people, I was too busy to fool around like this plus the guys were gross. I always preferred men over boys.

I licked him from base to tip and swirled my tongue a bit around the head then took him in my mouth. He gave a low growl and put his hands in my hair and gently guided me but I had other plans.

I worked with my hands pumping him and started licking his balls, a trick Alice had drunkenly suggested, much to my mortification. But after hearing him moan again as he pumped into my hand, I was thinking I'd need to send her flowers. Soon I had him writhing so I took him back into my mouth and reached around and put my hands on his ass, pulling him toward my mouth as I watched his face. Wow Edward is one sexy man! His green eyes watched me, filled with lust under heavy lids, his bottom lip caught in his teeth to keep himself from calling out, and his strong hands caressing my head. He soon went over the edge, releasing down my throat. I kept going until his orgasm finished then gave his glorious cock another kiss and tucked it back into his pants before standing up.

He immediately grabbed me into a bone-crunching hug. "Wow, Bella, that was truly fantastic," he said then kissed me deeply. He pulled away then chuckled. "I swear I didn't come over here just for that." I laughed too. "Not that I'd ever complain, mind you." He added. Smart ass!

"Nice. I'm your booty call now, I see how it is."

He smacked my bottom and said, "I actually came over to kiss you goodnight, Smart ass" he smirked. "And to tell you how very much I love you." And then he gave me a sweet kiss.

He pulled away and had an odd expression on his face. "Um, Baby? If we're like that in a house with your dad & Sue here, you realize we're in for trouble camping in Door County." As he said this he cupped my ass again and kissed my neck, thus frying my brains again.

I backed away. "I think as long as we keep the underwear rule in effect we should be okay. But I could bring hedge clippers if that would make you feel more secure." I said teasing.

He cringed, "Nope, no, I don't think that'll be necessary."

"Oh, you poor thing, you know I wouldn't hurt you." I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"I think it'll help that there will be people nearby and with walls only as thick as vinyl I think we'll be okay." I added and he nodded.

"Well goodnight, my love. Parting is such sweet sorrow." He said then kissed my nose.

"Sweet dreams," I said as I closed the door behind him. I both loved and hated watching him go.

If my dreams were half as nice as this evening had been, they truly would be sweet.


	27. Chapter 27  Fiesta

A/N I only own this story, and my old Air Force uniforms, and a bunch of squirrel-y kids ... yeah the list could get long, so ... long story short I'm not Stephenie Meyer so I don't own Twilight. *le sigh*

This chapter is quite a bit longer than normal - the story gets a little durrrty in this chapter ... 'cause you know ... they're camping (and away from the kids for the first part, of course they're gonna fool around!)

The boat that inspired the rental boat in this story can be seen here (remove the space after "http:" and replace the word dot with a period): http: /www (dot) boat-world (dot) com/boats-for-sale-03/1216191010 (dot) html

Please read and review, I love to hear your feedback, it warms my heart like a fine Irish whiskey or my dad's cheap red wine. Cheers!

Also, I'm sorry about the delay in posting, RL has been a roller coaster. I had a long explanation listed but I'm guessing you'd rather read the story, though I assure you my life is as dramatic and full of wild characters!

**Chapter 27 - Fiesta (The Pogues)**

After a very long and frustrating day I was FINALLY snuggled into Edward's lap in front of the bonfire in the midst of our own camping village - we'd rented several campground areas and decided the middle one would be the common ground with the main bonfire and cook tent. The surrounding sites had tents set up for everyone who would be arriving in the next few days. Edward and I were so glad Emmett and Rose drove up behind us for a myriad of reasons, not the least being they actually know how to assemble tents, set up and use the equipment we brought.

Emmett and Edward's strength really came in handy when we learned it is in fact illegal to bring firewood from other regions into Wisconsin, something to do with foreign parasites. We had a whole lot of it in my truck and had to get rid of it. That was no small task! We wound up using an old oil barrel to burn it all off, unloading straight into the barrel. It took most of the day but we used it all up then the guys drove to a local landscaping business and bought a ton of local firewood for our evening fires. It was a total pain in the rear but we all got why it was necessary. It'd be our luck to introduce Asian Longhorn Beetles to the region. That would be terrible.

While the guys managed the wood (my inner Bevis and Butthead laughed at that, huh huh 'you said wood') and other heavy lifting Rose and I went about setting up tents for everyone. Emmett brought a couple extra so we set those up too since we didn't know if anyone else would show up.

We'd extended invitations to Paul and to Charlie's buddy Byron's family - he, sadly, passed away a few years back, but his kids are all out of high school now with all four having served or are currently serving in the armed forces. Kate, the second youngest is currently serving in the Navy and stationed at Great Lakes. She assured me if she can get leave she'll be here. Her brothers are all scattered about the US, something that I find really sad since their family was not only a close-knit family, but also because they are the closest thing I have to cousins. Their dad was like an uncle to me, I was so sad when he died but Charlie was crushed. They were like brothers, sharing adventures and misadventures together. Since I'm older than the others, I was always the ring leader or babysitter. It'd be nice to see them all and spent time with all of us being adults and on even footing. One thing is for sure, if we get the green light for the military babes in the fashion show, I'm totally nabbing Kate for it, the girl is 7' tall, well not really but she's got to be 6' at a minimum, but more than that she's gorgeous and fun; a very authentic person who is fun to be around. I really hoped she'd come up, even if only for the weekend.

"I totally didn't think you guys would want a bonfire after all the work you did tending that fire today," I said as I melted against Edward's chest. Muscles I'd long forgotten were aching from all the work we'd done that day.

Edward scoffed, "Are you kidding me, it's personal at this point. Not having a fire was never an option." I laughed, mostly because it was true. We all worked hard today, but the guys really worked at not only getting rid of the illegal wood, but also they had to load the firewood they purchased locally then they unloaded and stacked it here, making a cool little wall to provide a bit of privacy from the road.

I turned in his lap so my legs were across him, and looked up at him, batting my eyelashes I said, in an exaggerated voice, "My hero!" He pinched my side and laughed at me.

"All kidding aside, thank you," I said and kissed his lips. "Also, for the record I loved your parents before, but honestly I'll pledge my unending devotion for them allowing us to come up without having the kids underfoot while setting up. I can't imagine how long all that would've taken with them around, excited to be here after the long car ride but bored because we were too busy to hang out with them."

"No kidding, that would've sucked." He chuckled. It really had been a long, grueling day. "Although I think they might've helped keep Bono busy so he wouldn't have been such a nuisance." The dog had been flushing birds all over the place and had delighted in "helping" us set up tents and beds. I swore he nearly popped my air mattress as he'd barked at it while I was filling it, then he jumped upon it after I placed it inside our tent. Fortunately I'd gotten a very durable brand.

I leaned forward and roasted a marshmallow then made a s'more and held it up for Edward to take a bite.

"Mmm" he had melted chocolate and marshmallow dribbled down his lip to his chin. I kissed it off and he held my head there kissing me until I swear I felt my IQ points dropping.

"Alright, break it up you two!" Emmett had found us. "I get it, you two finally got away from the kids, but I'd rather not have to bleach my eyeballs guys!" he had the nerve to laugh at us.

"Please if anyone has a reason to bleach their eyeballs I think it would be me, you forget when I walked into my own garage last month only to find you with Rosalie bent over MY motorcycle!" Everyone else laughed but I flinched. "She doesn't even like motorcycles! I've been trying to get her to ride with me forever!" I said, frustrated with the indignity - not only did she defile my bike and garage but she managed to add insult to injury.

"Baby, um, you might want to rephrase that last part," Edward whispered in my ear while Emmett roared with laughter and Rose guffawed. "That sounded a bit like you wanted a romp with Rose."

I groaned. "You know what I meant. I had it up on the center stand for storage and ... well ... EWWWW! I didn't need to see that." I added, my argument losing steam while everyone laughed at me. "After that I decided when you guys moved out I needed to wash every surface of the house with bleach!" They laughed again.

"You mock my pain," I said.

"Life IS pain your majesty," Emmett replied. "Anyone who tells you otherwise is selling something." Emmett was always good for responding to my movie quotes.

Rose groaned... "Princess Bride? Really? I don't have the energy or stomach for this," she loved to hate my movie quotes. Whatever. It's fun to see who catches my allusions.

"You seem a decent fellow, I hate to kill you." I said to her.

She cracked a small smile and replied, "You seem a decent fellow ... I hate to die." At that everyone relaxed sipping their drinks, letting quotes fly as we laughed and talked together under the gorgeous starry sky.

After a while I was fighting my eyelids and losing so I stood up and said, "Good night. Good work. Sleep well. I'll most likely kill you in the morning." I leaned over and pet Bono on his head, he'd worn himself out earlier and was enjoying our fireside chat.

Edward held my hand as we walked to the bathrooms before turning in.

Our tent was tucked away, from Emmett and Rose's. I was thankful for that, I really didn't want to hear their nocturnal activities. At the same time, Edward and I hadn't really been alone overnight before. It was intimidating and I'd have been sleeping in my own tent if I didn't trust him entirely.

The tent itself is very familiar to me, I'd gotten it while I was still in the Air Force. It's a pop up that has plenty of miles on it. It had been very good to me over the years. But I'm 5'7" poor Edward is over 6'tall and the poor guy couldn't stand up straight even at the tallest part of the dome. I set down the lantern as Edward zipped the door shut.

He turned to me with a smile.

I had been very sleepy back at the campfire, the combination of a long drive up, a hard day's work, a full tummy, a few beers, great company and the late hour had taken its toll on me.

Suddenly I was wide awake and could feel every nerve ending in my body. And I knew, it was going to be a very great vacation, probably the best ever.

It was also going to be very difficult, because I never, ever wanted anything as much as I wanted Edward. And judging by the gleam in his eye the feeling was mutual.

I gulped and Edward winked at me. I swear sometimes it feels like he can read my mind.

"Come here, Baby," he said holding out his hand. I took it and he pulled me down - the poor man had to kneel in my tent - and wrapped his strong arms around me.

I nuzzled my face in his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," he said.

"Love you too," I said, but I probably sounded like Kenny from South Park because my face was still buried in his shirt.

He pulled back and said, "Come on, let's get some rest."

We stripped down, him to his briefs, me to my underwear and a tank top.

"Nuh-uh," he said with a grin.

"What?"

"I gotta see what you're wearing under that." He busted me when I started to do the trick that confounds men around the world - taking the bra off while keeping the shirt on.

I giggled. What the heck, why not? I stood up and faced away from him then pulled my shirt off. I peeked over my shoulder but he didn't notice. His eyes were focused significantly lower than my face. His expression made me laugh again and I shook my booty at him since he'd been staring at it.

"I take it you like my homage to the North Woods?" I asked. This set was super soft t-shirt cotton bra and undies made in a lumberjack plaid print. I, of course, had to have them and they seemed ideal for our first day in Northern Wisconsin. They weren't masculine, despite the print, they had touches of black eyelet lace but the undies were a basic bikini, and the bra a basic bra with touches of lace. But the black and red plaid always cracked me up.

He smiled at me, "I definitely like." I turned around fully and he smirked at me. He apparently hadn't noticed that I'd unhooked the back of my bra, or at least that's the impression I got when his jaw raced my bra to the floor.

I winked at him before putting my tank top back on. Then I crawled up the bed and slipped inside our sleeping bag, or rather sleeping bags that zipped together. I twisted to reach for the lamp and noticed Edward still hadn't come to bed. Without thinking I asked, "Are you coming?" His expression faltered for a moment then he let out a huge barking laugh. I felt myself blush as I realized the double entendre of my words. I laughed, too. "Sorry, I mean are you ready? I was going to turn out the light. Better?" I asked with a smirk.

"Not remotely," was his reply but he did crawl up the bed and slip into the bag beside me. It was chilly enough that we could snuggle comfortably inside our bedding without getting sweaty or overheated. It was so comfy laying there wrapped around one another on the air mattress with no extra noise or other stress surrounding us. I couldn't help the contented sigh that escaped.

"I feel the same way, you know." He said, his voice low and sultry. I looked up to his face and smiled. There was no moon so I couldn't really see him without the light, but I could tell he was smiling too.

"I don't think this cold be more perfect," I whispered. The quiet that surrounded us made even a hushed voice seem loud.

I felt as much as heard his laughter, "Oh I don't know about that," was Edward's reply. His hands lowered, grazing the skin of my sides and back then each grabbed a handful of my ass and he said, "we could be naked."

I heard the smirk in his voice.I kissed him anyway. " I thought you said you liked my undies." I said in a mock pout.

"I'd like them better if they were on the floor," he said with a little chuckle.

"Don't start that, mister." I said, kissing him again. Man I liked kissing him.

"Sorry, Bella. I'm still a man ... a man with the woman I love laying here, nearly naked, in my arms - I won't push, but you said it couldn't be more perfect, I was merely ... chiming in with my own opinion."

I laughed, "Nice."

He cupped my ass again, "Very." Then he kissed my temple, cheek and finally my lips. I scooted up a bit, my leg draped over him as I was snuggled into his side. I noticed the evidence of his appreciation under my leg.

"Oh my!" I said as I reached my hand down to pet him through his boxers.

"Yes, yours," he said. That statement along with the feel of him in my hand revved my libido. I kissed him more deeply and shifted so I was straddling him slipping the top part of our sleeping bag lower behind me.

He groaned and said, "I wish I could see you."

I reached over for my lantern and turned it on very low. It still seemed very bright so I removed my shirt and tossed it over the lamp and sat back up on Edward. His eyes bugged out again. He was certainly good for my ego.

I chuckled, "I swear it's like you've never seen boobs before."

"Yours are exquisite, I might as well not have seen any before," he said sounding very sincere.

I felt shy again, "Thank you."

Any other reply I might've made was cut off as he reached up and cupped my breasts in his large hands. They felt perfect there, fitting nicely over my c-cups. He seemed to agree as he moved a bit underneath me to reach his face to lick and suckle at my nipple. I moaned and writhed on him, which made him give a low moan as well. The vibrations around my nipple sent tingles all through me.

One hand worked at my other breast, alternating between caressing and tormenting the nipple as his other hand dipped inside my underwear to play with me. I started trembling, trying to stay upright over him while maintaining our pace as we dry humped inside the tent. I came undone with a wonderful intensity, looking in his eyes as he sucked at my other breast. When I caught my breath I reached down and pulled out his cock and started stroking him. I swear I have a Pavlovian response to seeing Edward's penis. I couldn't help but lick my lips and soon found myself slipping down so I could kiss, lick, nibble and suck on his cock. It wasn't long before he emptied into my mouth and I swallowed it all proudly. It's still gross, but I'm quickly becoming addicted to the powerful feeling of knowing I was the one who made Edward feel so good.

"Well that was unexpected," Edward said with a smile.

"We seem to be saying that a whole lot lately" I said smiling back. I reached over to my bottle of water and had a sip. I wiped my mouth with my wrist and added, "Not that I'm complaining."

He smiled hugely and said, "Me neither."

We snuggled back together and fell into a comfortable sleep.

The first light found me pinned under Edward. I was laying on my back, one arm bent so it covered my eyes, the other draped over Edward's shoulders as he lay with his head resting on one breast while his hand seemed to guard the other. His leg draped over my thighs. In short I was being smooshed in the best way possible.

Looking down, I couldn't help but crack up, it's like I was his teddy bear. My brief laughter shook my chest which caused him to stir. I hadn't put my shirt back on before dozing off, and that led to him being stirred further still.

"Mmm, best wake up, ever." He said to my right breast as he took my chilled nipple into his mouth and played with the other. My eyes rolled into my head as I gave a low moan and arched my back.

Before anything else could happen there was a loud crashing sound just outside our tent right next to my head! We both startled and bumped heads as we jumped up. Bono was barking loudly and Emmett's laugh matched the volume and excitement of his dog's. The bastard was banging pots and pans outside our tent!

We both quickly threw on some clothes and climbed out.

"What are you twelve years old?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Dammit Emmett, I nearly peed my pants!" I yelled. He was doubled over laughing and Bono was still barking happily racing around the clearing, enjoying the rukus.

Rose was over by the cook tent and I could see her roll her eyes at Emmett's antic, but she looked happy, which was nice to see, even after the rude interruption we'd just gotten.

She was making coffee on the cook stove and it looked like she was pulling bacon out of the cooler. "Wait. Rose, hang on a minute, I have to go to the bathroom. If you can wait for me, I'll be happy to cook breakfast or at least help you."

She agreed and even went with me.

As we walked she nudged my shoulder with hers, "Sooo, you looked a bit flushed after Emmett startled you."

"Startle? More like attacked," was my only reply.

"Right. Nice tack change, but fess up. What's going on with you and Eddie Boy?"

"Don't let him hear you call him that, especially this early, he's a bear in the morning." I laughed. She gave me a look so I fessed up. "Things were heating up before that knuckle-head pulled his stunt."

"Have you..."

"No." I replied. "He knows my stance and is okay with it." She looked surprised but pleased. "That's not to say we haven't fooled around, but he knows I plan to be a virgin on my wedding day."

"What'd he say?"

I shrugged my shoulder, "That he really respects that and he wishes he'd have had the courage to wait...for me." Her expression of shock was really funny. "What? You don't think I'm worth waiting for?"

She elbowed me. "I know you are, but it's great to hear there are decent men in this world."

"Oh I dunno, you seem to have done okay." As I said this I realized this is the first we've actually talked together about our relationships thanks to the business and other drama that has always taken precedent. It's really nice to have a little time to chat with Rose. "Emmett worships the very quicksand you walk upon."

She rolled her eyes at me and squinted menacingly, "Steel Magnolias?" I nodded. "Ugh, too early, stop it." I laughed. "You're right though, I did do well for myself."

"Did I ever tell you about how he'd fawn over the pictures I had of you when he saw them in my house?"

She grinned. "Nope."

"He had some choice comments, too."

"I'll bet," was her only reply.

"I can't think of anyone better for you," I said.

She smiled. "Me too. Same for you and Edward. He's a good man."

I smiled, too "Yep."

"His kids are adorable."

"Yep." I smiled bigger 'cause they are. They've captured my heart as much as Edward has, possibly even more so.

"I swear whenever I see Emily I spontaneously ovulate," Rose said which made me spit my coffee out in laughter.

"You're too much."

"It's true!" she argued.

"I couldn't agree more, she's adorable."

I was still laughing when Edward joined us at the cook tent. "What do you agree with?"

I laughed again, "That Emily's so cute she makes Rose and me spontaneously ovulate."

It was the guys' turn to spit out their drinks, Rose and I doubled over laughing at the absurdity of our conversation. "Hey, you asked." was her only response.

"So! Who wants a bulls eye?" I asked.

"A what?" Was Rose's response.

"Egg sandwich. You rip out a piece of the center and butter the bread then break an egg into the hole and fry it up."

"Sounds great, I want two," said Edward.

Everyone agreed so I started an assembly line. Everyone wanted at least one sandwich and some bacon. Soon we were all enjoying the food talking about what we'd do that day.

"The boat rental doesn't open for a bit so we could go for a bike ride," I said. They all loved the idea.

We got ready and secured camp then headed out on our bikes. The area has great biking trails so we had a great ride. Bono is such a great dog he didn't have to be leashed for the ride, though technically I think that is illegal, he obeyed Emmett's every command happily. He didn't even veer off course when a bold squirrel crossed the trail in front of him!

After a couple hours of riding, we rode over to the boat rental and picked up our boat. The boat would seem like a bit of overkill, but given the crowd we'd have and the fact that I really wanted us to be able to pull skiers no matter who was aboard meant it wasn't *that* unnecessarily large or powerful- especially since Emmett wanted to ski. The boat was a 21' wake-board boat, perfect for our needs, with a powerful engine and lots of comfy seating plus an inboard motor` and back platform to facilitate getting into and out of the boat. I had rented a slip at the local marina so we gently put the bikes into the bow and took off toward the marina so we could park it and return to camp to get the rest of our gear from the campsite and load it up. We'd rented enough life vests for everyone but didn't need skis or a tube since I'd brought mine along with two good ski vests. We had to rent good vests for the kids since I hadn't gotten to The Rover to collect theirs before the trip.

The marina wasn't far from the rental place, and the campground wasn't a far ride from there. We were back to the campground and excitedly loading everything into my truck within a half hour. We took a break to eat some lunch and change before we took off to play in the water.

The marina had a compressor so we were able to blow up the tube, a massive inner-tube with a cover that had handles all over it. It's meant for one or two people to ride and is a total blast. We opted to use that today since it's so large and would have to be tied down inside the boat when not in use. The next day we'd ski and leave the tube at the campground, out of the way.

Rose and I both laughed at the boys expressions when we stripped down to our swim suits on board. She wore a very sexy red traditional-styled string bikini with ties at the neck, back and hips. I wore my newest and boldest swim suit, a royal blue bikini with a push up halter top with boy-short style bottoms. The top was small and felt pretty racy for me, but I needed full coverage on the bottom for skiing and tubing. It's no fun to flip around on the tube with a massive wedgie. Rose said she would suffer gladly for the reaction she'd gotten from Emmett when he noticed her attire.

And speaking of Emmett, we learned quickly that he couldn't be trusted to drive the boat when Edward or I were on the tube. The man had a sadistic streak a mile wide! Sure we were laughing about it but I was pretty sure I'd have bruises the next day. He was always very gentle for Rosalie though.

I won't lie, Rose and I had fun taking turns beating up the guys, too. When they got on it together it was really fun because it was like we couldn't go fast enough or be rough enough for them! We laughed a whole lot all day long. I couldn't remember ever having more fun on the water, and that is saying something since I had fabulous memories of using this very tube behind Byron's boat as a teenager.

Bono loved riding in the seat by the bow, it was like sticking his head out the ultimate car window! He tried to bite the spray and dutifully barked at ducks and seagulls - he's a lab, that's his job! And he even swam a bit, because you can't keep a lab out of the water. He didn't like when Emmett was on the tube, that was the first time he jumped out, he wanted to save his daddy. Then I was grateful for the platform behind the boat because it made getting him back in the boat a whole lot easier. Bono weighs almost as much as I do, so the platform really helped.

Later we anchored and spent time playing in the water. Emmett had brought a tennis ball and we all laughed and watched as he threw the ball over the water, causing Bono to launch himself, cannon-ball style, into the water to retrieve it. He wasn't happy when his daddy ordered him back onto the boat when he scratched Rose's arm trying to swim to her while she was in the water. But since he's such a great boy, he sat on the platform and barked to us and at the waves.

That evening we grilled porterhouse steaks on the hibachi, and had baked potatoes we'd wrapped in foil and placed in the base of the fire, as well as sauteed mushrooms and onions. It was quite the feast, made even better by the delicious pinot noir we were drinking. The fact that we were exhausted and starving meant there wasn't a morsel left behind, though I did grill a few burgers for Bono, who suddenly seemed to think of me as his new favorite buddy. After dinner he planted himself on my feet and smiled at me. Really, he smiled ... such a cute, sweet boy.

By the time we'd cleaned up camp and had our evening showers Edward and I were too tired to do more than kiss goodnight and snuggle together after stripping down to our just our underwear. I knew he was beat when he failed to check out my undies (a hot pink push up bra with black and white polka dotted ruffles and matching bikini undies). That was part of what I loved about being up North, the fresh air and activity simply wears you out.

I slept soundly and awoke pinned yet again. This time I was on my side with Edward pressed behind me, morning wood and all, his arms around me, one under my head with his hand grasping my breast, the other wrapped around my waist, hand cupping my sex underneath my panties. I couldn't move even if I'd wanted to... and I really didn't want to.

The early light was diffused through the tent's fabric and the birds were singing around us. I felt like a naughty Snow White communing with the wildlife while laying there nearly naked! But I loved every second and every single inch of man pressed against me, pinning my body to his.

I tried to turn toward him but his hands tightened their hold upon me, the delightful sensation nearly made me moan. His strong arms held me against his erection, which was nestled right against my ass.

Deliciously-primal urges washed over me as I lay there feeling all of him wake up.

"Mmm... good morning!" Edward said as he seemed to take stock in his very bold extremities.

I nudged my backside toward him and said, "It is, isn't it." I couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, not that I'm complaining, but ... uh ... how on Earth did we end up like this?" He asked grasping my bare breast and fondling the warm wetness inside my panties.

He tweaked and twiddled and had me gasping for air, there was no way I could speak at that moment, not that I wanted to. After coaxing my orgasm, his arm withdrew and he allowed me to turn to face him.

"It truly is a good morning," I said to him. "And to answer your question, I have no idea, I woke in that position... not that I'm complaining either. It's wonderful to wake in your arms and your love is the icing on the cake" I said smiling and snuggling into his chest.

"I'll show you icing on the cake," he said smirking at me and then he dove under the covers. He was tickling my sides a bit as he lowered himself further. He pushed the center of my underwear aside and licked me from stem to stern. We both moaned quietly. I unzipped the side of the sleeping bag worried he would suffocate. Edward worked me back into a frenzy using his lips, tongue and teeth as well as his fingers. Soon I was sweating from the strain of not crying out with pleasure, but my resolve didn't hold out. Before I knew it I was biting my pillow trying not to scream as I had a brain-melting orgasm. He slowed his ministrations then licked me clean. I felt completely boneless.

Edward resurfaced and grinned broadly. "You are simply exquisite." I couldn't help but smile, too. He flopped onto his back and I rolled to drape myself over him.

"Wow." That was the only word I could say, I wasn't kidding when I said it was a brain-melting orgasm. I was lucky to have my small motor skills functioning.

He cracked up at my expression, "Well I do aim to please."

"Well your aim is definitely true." I said as I leaned in to kiss his chest and licked up to his neck then ear lobe. I whispered in his ear, "I think it's time I showed my appreciation." My hand grasped his erection and he gasped.

"Baby you don't have to ..."

"But I want to, just lie back," I said.

I couldn't help but smile at the gorgeous man beneath me. I adjusted myself so I could stroke him more easily as I kissed his ear and neck again, working myself down to his nipple. He moaned and grasped first the sleeping bag at his sides, then reached out and clutched my breasts, pinching and stroking my nipples. He leaned down, twisting us about so he could latch onto my breast as I continued to stroke him. One hand continued its delightful torture on my other breast while the other reached out and grabbed my ass. It was a little awkward but a whole lot of fabulous as I stroked until he came on our stomachs. He quickly grabbed the t-shirt he'd worn yesterday to wipe away his spunk.

"Good morning indeed," Edward said grinning at me.

"Definitely." I said my grin matching his. I stood up to get my clothes and he whistled a little wolf whistle.

"Wow, those are something else," he gestured to my thong underwear. "How did I miss them last night?"

I smirked, "We were both pretty beat." He nodded.

We got dressed and headed over to the bathrooms, opting to skip showers until after going on the boat. By the time we returned, Emmett and Rosalie had surfaced and had been busy making coffee and breakfast.

We spent another wonderful day on the boat. This time we used my water skis and had a blast. Rosalie opted to wear shorts over her suit bottoms to avoid the painful wedgies that can happen when water skiing in a swimsuit. It took her a couple tries but eventually we got her up on the skis. It was her first time water skiing and she fell in love.

That's one of the nice things about coming up here for boating, the bay provides enough shelter that there are parts that are actually smooth enough for amateurs to ski. Everyone took turns and much sooner than the day before we were ready to go back to camp and rest. All the fresh air, exercise and extracurricular activities were wearing us all out. Plus Alice and Jasper would arrive sometime that evening and we wanted to be sure to be there for their arrival.

Alice and Jazz rolled in just when we were starting to think about dinner. While they settled in Emmett manned the grill - he'd decided tonight we were having grilled Italian sausages with spaghetti. He'd made his Noni's gravy recipe last week so it would be ready for our trip. He brought a ton of it so I knew we'd have it again during the week, which was just fine because it was hands-down the very best sauce I'd ever had!

"Emmett, I didn't know you were Italian," I said as I drifted toward the delicious aroma coming from the cook stove.

"I'm not!"

"How do you have a Nona then?" I asked and he laughed at me.

"My mom's best friend is Italian. Her mother-in-law taught them both how to cook since they were both very young and didn't know how to make much. She was better to me than my own grandma so she's my Nona too. She was very old when she taught me how to make this." He smiled as he told the story. "I swear if there was any woman who deserved to live forever it was her, she was the nicest, toughest old broad ever." He grinned again and wrapped his arm around Rosalie. "She'd have loved you, baby. She'd have loved how sassy you are."

She smiled and kissed him, "I wish I could've met her."

His smile turned melancholy, "Me too."

I stirred the sauce and walked away leaving them to their privacy. I'd spent a deliciously decadent afternoon laying in the shade of a huge old maple reading a novel. I couldn't remember the last time I'd made time for that. Edward napped next to me. At one point while I was laying on my stomach reading I found myself pinned, yet again, by Edward. This time he'd wrapped himself around my butt - he had his face planted on my cheeks and was literally hugging my leg! His sleeping positions were never dull, that's for sure! I hadn't taken a moment for the restroom after peeling myself away from him before being drafted into stirring the sauce so I decided to walk with Alice to the bathroom.

"So? How are things up here? That was a very um interesting way to find you and Edward back there." Alice said with a quirked eyebrow.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Alice every time he sleeps near me we end up in the most absurd positions. It's really funny and... uh ... provocative." We laughed.

"If that's any indication I bet it's a riot!" I nodded and laughed some more. "Have you guys ..."

"Alice! No. You know me better than that!" She had the nerve to smirk at me.

"Are you telling me you have that fine hunk o' man wrapped around your pinky and haven't put out?" I smacked her arm.

"He is pretty hot isn't he" I smirked while she made a fanning motion. "He gets where I'm coming from and says he respects that. Not that we don't fool around, but he knows I want to be a virgin on my wedding day."

She smiled a huge smile at me. "You mean he didn't run away screaming at the mention of the "W" word?"

"No, of course not! He says he wants me forever, we've talked a lot about our future." Alice's jaw dropped and frankly I was surprised that I hadn't told her before. "He's all on board for my dreams."

"Even the whole no birth control thing?" She asked sounding flabbergasted.

"Tell me one guy who wants to use condoms with his own wife, Alice."

She nodded, "That's true, but there's still the pill."

I shook my head, "You know that's not an option for me. Most people don't know this but the pill doesn't prevent you from ovulating, it just makes the womb inhospitable so it's like a mini-abortion whenever you conceive you just don't know it. It also increases the likelihood of breast cancer and all kinds of health issues. I've heard of it rendering women infertile. I just can't gamble like that. Natural Family Planning works pretty well it just means no nookie during the most fertile days... but then that's not a huge issue because he wants more kids with me, too." She smiled at me.

"That's great, Bella. Really. I knew you'd find your prince. Have you talked about a timeline?"

I shook my head no, "Honestly when would we have time? We're still getting to know each other and merging our families. I hope it's sooner than later, I'd love to have Charlie be able to walk me down the aisle."

She sighed and I felt my face fall. I hadn't realized how important that was to me. "Hey, sweetie, don't worry about it, you said his medicine is working better now, right?"

I nodded. "But the doctor found he's got a heart problem too now. His body is just wearing out and so young, it's scary."

"Charlie did a whole lot of living in those years, Bella. It's not like he was a wallflower for his lifetime."

I laughed. You could call my dad a whole lot of things but wallflower is not one of them! I'd spent my childhood going with him on one adventure after another. He'd taught me to sail, captain a fishing boat, he'd been a pilot and gone skydiving, scuba diving, was a firefighter and paramedic, had taken me on crazy portaging adventures on the boundary waters, we'd done so much more than I could truly list, yep ... Charlie Swan was no wallflower. Somehow thinking of how much life he'd crammed into his years helped me to feel better. At least he hadn't wasted the few years he'd gotten. I guess I was selfish in my longing to have him another 20 or 30 more years. He's so warm and loving and fun and everything Renee has never been. I felt evil thinking it but why him? Why not Renee, the cold-hearted witch? I know these things aren't in our hands I just had to wonder at God's methods sometimes. Perhaps He was calling Charlie home because He was needed there more. It's not like I'd truly be alone now that I was surrounded by the Cullens and my friends. But I'd miss him like crazy. Maybe that's why God sent Edward to me when He did.

"Bella ... Be-lllllaaa!"

I snapped out of my reverie. "Huh? Sorry, Alice. You got me thinking. Thanks for saying the bit about him not being a wallflower. It helped more than you can know."

She smiled a sad smile at me. "You'll always have me and Jazzy, we're your family now, too."

I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks. You're the best sister I could've asked for." We'd gotten back to camp by then and pitched in setting up for dinner. I was glad I'd thought to bring some vinyl table cloths, the picnic tables there were well-worn, but it was a great campground full of some of the happiest memories of my youth... and by week's end the list of moments would include the happiest of my adult life as well.


	28. Chapter 28  Unchained Melody

A/N SM still owns Twilight - and speaking of SM ... did you like the new movie? I took my daughter to a marathon that ended with the midnight showing and we had a blast. I really enjoyed it even though I'm not as big a fan of the movies as I picture most of the characters differently in my mind. I think having Stephenie be the executive producer made a huge difference this time around. AND I LOVED the delivery scene, she always said she wanted it to be graphic like a horror movie!

This was a really hard chapter to write with my hubby out of town and the kids driving me batty. It's very hard to write about sexy times in a tent while the kids were whining and fighting all around me! Go figure lol.

I apologize for the dog...you'll see what I mean lol... and for having to break the camping trip up into segments, I wanted to have some fun with the trip. I spent many summers up in Door County camping with my family, it's a great place, go there sometime if you can. It's beautiful and very peaceful plus the people are very nice.

Please let me know if you liked this one, I really did struggle thanks to my loud, obnoxious kids - especially my 12 yo daughter who seems to think "Shhh" means "talk more." haha Now enough chit-chatting, this is a long chapter so here goes:

**Chapter 28 - Unchained Melody (U2)**

Tuesday morning started deliciously slowly. I awoke pinned, yet again, in Edward's iron grip. However this time I found myself face-down on top of him. He was laying on his back and I was straddling him with him holding me to him by my ass cheeks! I couldn't contain the giggles, which woke him up.

His hands squeezed my butt just before his eyes shot open and he groaned.

"Good morning, Sweetheart!" I said through my giggles. "Waking up with you is certainly an adventure," I added still laughing.

He slapped my ass and said, "Laugh it up!" And at that we both started laughing. "You blame me but I've never woken in such intimate positions before. I think you pose me after I've fallen asleep. Yeah, that's it, that's the ticket. Yeah."

I laughed again, "Spoken like a lawyer." That comment earned me a tickle on my ribs.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I shouted, I had a full bladder and so didn't want to have to run off to the bathroom in pain.

I extricated myself from Edward and got dressed. He gave me a little wolf whistle as I covered my purple thong with my jeans and tossed on my favorite tattered Air Force hoodie. Naturally I shook my booty as I pulled my jeans on then winked at him over my shoulder. "Besides, I have witnesses after your nap yesterday." He looked confused for a moment.

"Why? What did I do?"

"Well before I managed to snake out of your grip you were drooling on my butt and hugging my thigh." I said with a laugh.

"Well it _IS_ a drool-worthy ass, Baby." I groaned and he chuckled. "Hey this is Wisconsin and I was born here, I can be cheesy if I want to." I couldn't help but laugh at that. It was rare for him to be so happy in the morning - he's usually a total crank until he's had his coffee.

He dressed and walked with me to the bathrooms. On our way back to camp we discussed that today would be our last day before the kids arrived.

"Should I move to another tent before they get here?" I asked.

"Nope," he said. "They're used to us being together, and they know it's a sleepover. I'm not worried and you shouldn't be."

"I don't want to be a bad influence, Edward."

"They don't know what adults get up to plus it's not like we're doing anything wrong anyway." He had a point.

"It's implied, and if not for the kids then for my dad."

"Bella! For crying out loud, you're a grown woman you can snuggle your boyfriend at night in a campground! No one will think less of you."

I blushed, he was right, it wasn't the Victorian Era, for crying out loud. "Sorry. You're right."

"What was that? I didn't quite make out what you said?" Edward asked, feigning deafness.

"Ha-ha you're a real comedian." I said and bumped his shoulder with mine.

"What do you want to do with the kids? You know the area better." He said.

"I dunno, I definitely want to get them on the tube and I'm sure Seth will want to fish, I guarantee Charlie will, but I think a bike ride would be great, too, to wear them out from the long car ride."

He nodded. "We could put them both in the bike trailer and take them to the beach."

"Won't Seth want to ride?"

"It's a longer ride than he's used to, I figured he'd ride around the campground mostly."

That made sense. "I didn't know they'd both fit in the bike trailer." He nodded. "That's cool, sounds like a plan. We can let the others take the boat out. I'm sure Charlie will want to just go for a ride. He loved when we'd all ski and go tubing." I said.

We held hands as we walked and planned our next few days. Being with Edward was just so easy, so comfortable and right. Apparently I was grinning with a goofy look on my face.

Edward chuckled next to me, "What?" he asked.

"What, what?" I asked.

"You've got a grin on your face, what are you thinking?"

"Oh. I was thinking of how easy this is," I gestured to our hands. "You make me really happy."

He smiled and pulled me into his side, letting go of my hand to wrap his arm around my shoulder then kissed my temple. "Good, I'm glad." He smiled then added, "You make me very happy, too."

"Are they always like this?" I heard Alice's annoying voice cut in.

"Yep," said Emmett - he had the nerve to pop his p. "All the time, I swear I'll have cavities before the week is over."

I stuck my tongue out at them. "Shut up, all of you. I've put up with all your bull over the years so just suck it up."

They all laughed at my outburst. Edward just grinned and pulled me in closer. They were just teasing because they knew they could. We both knew they were all happy for us.

It was decided since it was our last day without the kiddos we all agreed to spend some time in the morning beating each other up on the inner tube and skis. Alice, it turned out was a natural on skis but Jasper had a surprisingly hard time getting up on the water. Once we talked him through it a couple times he got the hang of it and by the end of the day he started showing off, skiing slalom and spinning around ... such a guy!

What really had me laughing was watching Edward and Emmett on the tube together. They managed to make it do random 360 degree flips! Once it flipped over on them and before we could slow down Bono jumped off the bow to get to his daddy. I was very glad I was driving when that happened, an amateur might've run the poor dummy over! It was hysterical though. He was doggie paddling with his tongue hanging out the side of his head, rushing to get to his daddy. Luckily we got to them before Bono, he could really do some damage with his claws trying to swim to you. Once he saw Emmett was okay we were able to coax him back into the boat and naturally once in the cockpit he shook off all the water in his coat - onto us!

The day raced by in a whirl of sun, wind and water, mixed together with lots of laughter and fun. It was magically delicious. As I snuggled with Edward by the fire pit later, having feasted on chicken kabobs with mushrooms, tomatoes and onions, washed down with a summer ale, the contentment of the week washed over me and had I been able, I'd have purred. Of course the fact that I was sitting in Edward's lap, wrapped in his arms and completely exhausted helped produce the feeling of extreme contentment.

I felt him chuckle, "You okay, Baby? Or rather I guess I should say are you coherent?"

"I'm ALLLLL good," I said with a grin and placed a kiss over his heart.

He hugged me tighter and lowered his mouth to my ear and gave a low, "Oh I KNOW you're good, Baby" then licked and nibbled my ear and neck. GAH!

"You're a big meanie." I whined and he laughed at me.

"That's funny I thought I was being nice," he said with a chuckle.

"You're getting me all wound up," I whispered back to him then reached up and kissed his delicious smirk. When I nibbled his lower lip he groaned. Apparently he could dish it out but he couldn't take it.

"Alright, I'll be good." Edward whispered back to me. A seriously large part of me was disappointed but we were not alone and were being rude ignoring our guests. But then I turned my attention back to the fire and found everyone else acting much the same as we were so I turned again and started nibbling on his neck, paying special attention to his Adam's apple.

He groaned and rubbed his hands up and down my back then tangled them into my hair holding my face still then turned his mouth down to kiss me. I was nearly panting as we kissed there by the fire. Before we could get too worked up Emmett gave a loud, obvious cough then said, "SO! Anyone know what time the kids will be here tomorrow?"

We broke apart and grinned at each other. Edward answered, "My folks said they'll call before they get on the road and keep us updated. Charlie and Sue are following them up so they'll arrive together."

"Good, do we have anything planned for tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"Actually I was hoping for some time alone with Bella before everyone descends upon us," Edward said, hugging me more tightly to him.

Alice pouted, "I wanted us girls to go shopping," I wanted to do a fist pump at missing one of her marathon shopping trips. I love the woman dearly but our ideas of recreational shopping are polar opposites. Also I really wanted to be alone with my sweetie.

"Maybe another day, Alice, I really want to enjoy the last few hours Edward and I have together." I said. She smirked at me.

"Fine, Rose you want to go with me?"

"Nah, I'm good," was Rose's answer. It was funny to see Alice pout she wasn't used to not getting her way. But Jazz leaned over and whispered something in her ear and her face brightened.

"Um, Bella, can Jazzy and I borrow the boat tomorrow?" Inwardly I groaned, great, they'd probably conceive their baby on the boat! At least I'd made sure everyone knew how to run it taught them all boater safety.

"Be sure to hose it down when you're done," I said pointing at the two of them. Everyone laughed at me.

Emmett and Rosalie planned to do a long bike ride the next day so that left Edward and me alone to do as we pleased. I shivered with delight at the thought.

"You cold, Baby?" he whispered into my ear and I shook my head no. That made him give a low, diabolical chuckle. I think my undies might have spontaneously disintegrated. So I elbowed him, which only made him laugh more.

I spoke up to the group, "It's too bad the sky is overcast tonight, the meteor showers start tonight." Everyone groaned a bit. "I've seen it before, I hope things clear up, it's truly amazing. I really want to share it with the kids."

"The weather app on my phone says after thunder storms tonight it should be sunny and clear the rest of the week." Emmett said.

"Ooh I love thunderstorms!" I said and everyone else looked at me like I was nuts. "What? We set up the tents with rain flies, we'll all be fine! If you're worried, toss your duffel in your car before it starts."

Alice got up and brought her bags, yes that's right bags - as in plural, to the cab of Jasper's pickup while the rest of us decided to weatherize the cook area and batten down the hatches, so to speak. It was the unofficial end of the evening, despite it being hours earlier than normal. Once everything was secured under tarps and zipped down, and we'd all showered and each headed to our own tents. I was again thankful for the isolated layout of our campground setup. I had a feeling I would be grateful we wouldn't hear other tents or vice versa.

Feeling, shmeeling, this was Edward I'd be snugging with, it didn't take a psychic to know I'd want some privacy that night. And judging by the look in his eyes as he crawled into the tent it was gonna be a spectacular night.

He crawled in just as I was taking off my jeans. I was bent over with my back to the door and peeked over my shoulder to see the predatory gleam in his eye. Of course that might have something to do with the lace dark pink cheeky undies and matching push-up bra I wearing. The way I was bent, my breasts were all but falling out of of my bra as I removed my feet from my jeans.

"Dear God," Edward said, and it sounded so reverent and yet so wicked it might have been a swear or a prayer only he and God knew the difference. "Don't move a muscle."

My heart stuttered inside my chest. I'd never felt more beautiful or full of longing before. I froze as instructed.

He crawled over to me and ran his hands up the back of my legs, followed closely by his tongue and teeth. I was aching with need and began to wonder if I'd make it until my wedding night, this man was kryptonite to my chastity!

He ran his tongue along the lacy edge and my knees nearly gave out as he gave a low growl. "You're absolutely perfect," Edward said to me. "There isn't an inch of you I don't long to taste." He ran his tongue below the curve of my ass and traced the muscle to my center, his hands holding me anchored as my legs struggled to hold me upright. He nibbled the crotch of my underwear and groaned. "I can smell your arousal, Baby. Such a turn-on. Do you like this? Do you like what I do to you? With you?"

As if I could answer! All I could do was nod and push myself closer to his magical mouth. His answering growl proved that was the right answer. As was the way he nibbled again at the seam of my panties.

WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! CRASH! "BONO! BONO! GET BACK HERE!" CRASH! WOOF! GRRRRRRRRR! WOOOF! C-R-A-S-H! "OH SHIT!"

We both froze. I dropped to my knees and turned to look at Edward who had a "what the hell" kinda' look on his face, which rapidly morphed into one of disgust. And then I smelt it too.

"Damn it!" Edward actually growled. "That dumb dog got himself and our campsite SKUNKED!" He was muttering under his breath now and I thought I heard something about reminding him to kick the flea bag tomorrow.

I couldn't help but chuckle, which earned me a dirty look. "Oh come on! You know this is kinda' funny. It's certainly something you'll never forget! And I'm glad it happened before the kids were here."

He nodded, "Yeah but if I'd gotten to finish we both would've never forgotten the experience AND our whole camp wouldn't stink!" I giggled. It seems Edward is a poor loser.

I pulled my jeans back on and he whimpered. I finished re-dressing and we went out to see if we could help. Fortunately the skunk was long gone but poor Bono bore the brunt of the assault. He, according to Emmett, had his teeth wrapped around the critters backside when he sprayed so while that was tough on Bono, it meant less got air born to contaminate the air and our tents.

"Whatever you do don't get him wet," Jasper said and we all looked at him like he was nuts.

"What is he a gremlin now? How do you wash him then?" Emmett asked.

"The water makes it sink in further, don't laugh but my dad swore by using a douche to rinse the stink off," Jazz said and the guys snickered.

"That explains why I saw them in the camp store," Alice said. "I thought that was really weird, like who goes on vacation to douche?" We all laughed.

"Good thing they're not closed yet," I said as Emmett pulled the poor dog that way.

"I'll tie him to the bike rack & get some for him." Emmett said, then added, "Talk amongst yourselves, here's a topic ... other unofficial uses for douches." We all laughed at his lame attempt at imitating Mike Meyers doing his Coffee Talk bit on SNL.

"What was all the crashing we heard?" I asked.

"Bono chased the skunk out of the cook tent." Rose answered.

"Yeah, normally I'd tell him good boy, but the black kitties with the white stripes are a no-no," I said with a groan. "Uh, with the rain coming where will you put him tonight?"

"Probably in one of Em's extra tents we set up." I was really grateful we had extra tents and had put the cook stove a bit away from our sleeping tents the smell should fade pretty quickly, I hoped it'd wash off the dog quickly, too.

Emmett returned before the rain started and was happy to report the douche really helped cut the potency of the stink. "Apparently the vinegar is what does it," he said.

"I'm glad they were stocked up," Rose said as they walked Bono over to the nearly empty tent- Rose had already put Bono's blanket and dishes in there for him. The dog whined a bit but settled in and everyone went back to their tents to settle in for the night.

"Ugh!" I said, wrinkling my nose, "it still stinks in here."

"At least it's not as bad as before, we can air it out a bit before the rain starts," Edward said, opening the window and door zippers to allow a cross-breeze. Then he turned to me with a predatory look in his eye, "Where were we?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Good feeling's gone." I love Pixar movies! Nemo has some great lines in it.

He chuckled, "I can help you find it again." He pulled me to him and kissed me, but my fervor was replaced with exhaustion.

"Edward, Honey, I think maybe it was a good thing we were interrupted, that was HOT, but we're playing with fire." He nodded, looking pained. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a tease."

"No, Baby, you're right. It was really fucking HOT. And it was too much ... for now." I smiled at him.

"You understand, right? I trust you." I said. "I just want to be able to look my kids in the face and tell them I was a virgin on my wedding day so they know it's not an unbelievable goal, that it's possible. And if I can resist YOU, they'll be able to resist anyone!" He laughed at the last part.

"I love you my Bella," he said then kissed me. It was a kiss full of promise and affection. And I really, really liked hearing him call me his.

The rain had started to fall a little, but the window part of our tent was sheltered by a tree so we decided to close the door and leave the window for now. We stripped and readied ourselves for bed.

"By the way, I really like this pair," Edward said as he snapped the waist of my lace undies then ran his finger under the lacy, cheeky lower part of them and growled a little at me. One word: Kryptonite!

"Edward, I'm only human here, please? You're truly killing me here."

He chuckled again, leaned over and bit my ass and laughed when I shrieked.

"OW! I can't believe you bit me!" I said smoothing my hand over the bitten flesh. He bit hard right on the fullest part of my ass cheek.

"Aww, poor sweetie... you want me to kiss it all better?" He said with a dangerous growl in his voice.

I nudged him, "Somehow I don't think that's a good idea" his dark chuckle confirmed my suspicion.

"All right, let's sleep," in a very begrudging tone. I couldn't help but giggle, but we got undressed and snuggled down into the sleeping bag and soon nodded off.

I awoke the following morning to the most bizarre, muffled racket. With my brain still foggy with sleep I wondered if I'd dreamed it. However as I struggled to sit up and catch my breath I realized the source of the sound ... I was laying flat on my back with Edward pinning me as he lay on top of me, face down. Now this was nothing new, given the recent positions as we awoke each morning but what made it funny and different was the way he had his face literally buried in the center of my chest, with both arms wrapped possessively around my breasts, his arms' placement essentially holding them fully upright. In short it looked as if he was motor-boating. But instead of blowing he had been drooling and snoring - loudly I might add, or it would have been had he not muffled the sound with my boobs!

My giggle stirred him from his slumber and I felt awareness creep into his mind and body as he took note of the contents of his hands and started caressing. Soon another part stirred and I found it was nestled right where I longed to have him. I was both grateful for and annoyed by the presence of my panties as he ground against my center and moaned. Once his mind became clear he sucked in his drool and his head darted up and looked to my face as I giggled again at the groggy, embarrassed look on his face.

"I'm surprised you could breathe in there," I said as I giggled.

He looked sheepish then defiant, "Well if I hadn't been able, what a way to go!" We both laughed at that.

He started to roll off me and though I wanted nothing more than to wrap my legs around him and hold him to me I knew that was not smart, particularly given how full my bladder felt.

Outside the storm had passed and it was first light, a wonderful time of day full of promise and accompanied by the beautiful bird songs.

Edward stretched and popped his back a bit. I laughed again. "I'm not surprised your back is out of whack after sleeping like that."

"Laugh it up all you like, but I feel more fully rested than I have in years," was Edward's reply.

"I always sleep like the dead during thunderstorms," I said.

"I have no doubt the storm played a part, but honestly Bella, I've never slept better than I have here with you." Awww, he says the sweetest things.

I smiled at him. "Me too, Edward." I gave him a quick kiss on his nose and pulled on my hoodie, jeans and shoes. Mornings are cold but the day heats nicely later. I had a date with the potty then my toothbrush, followed quickly by coffee, then I could be good company. For whatever reason I was wiped out.

About 20 minutes later I was standing at the cook stove making bulls-eyes for everyone while we quietly sipped our coffee.

"Edward, have you thought more about what you want to do today?" I asked.

"Not really. I mean I wanted to head into town with you and take in the sights, maybe scope out something we could do with the kids. Just sort of chill alone together, our last chance before the kids and the parents get here."

I nodded, it sounded good. "What about when they get here, do you have anything in mind?"

"Actually, not much. The kids will need to unwind from the trip, I figure they'll play with the dog, provided he doesn't stink too badly," he leveled poor Bono with a dirty look, "and ride their bikes around the little campground road, if they come early enough, maybe take them to the beach or out for ice cream...I dunno, just chill and see what happens."

"Good, I agree," I said with a smile. "Tonight it'd be great if we all had dinner and a bonfire together. I was hoping you'd break out your guitar and play for us."

"Sounds like a great plan," Edward said and everyone else just nodded. When Alice was silent you knew it was too fucking early to be alert much less talk.

Edward and I spent the day being silly and sweet and mostly doing nothing at all. We wandered around looking in quaint shops and just enjoying one another's company. Sometimes it really surprised me how comfortable we were together despite knowing each other such a relatively short time. By no means did we know everything about one another, like seriously how did I not know the man gets ketchup on his hot dogs ... ewww. Now that he lives in Chicago I'll have to break him of that! But I digress, I feel like I really know him despite not knowing every detail. I know the important parts, like how kind and generous and loving and ... just everything ... he is everything I want in a man and it surely helps how easy he is on the eyes. Of course that means everyone else notices, too.

I swore I was going to have to beat old ladies off him with a stick, and don't get me started on the younger ones. Hell even little girls were flirting with him in town! Fortunately he was really uncomfortable with it so it made it easy to laugh off. But I got the feeling there was more to his reaction than just wanting to be left alone.

As we walked along nibbling on ice cream cones, I found myself wondering more about Edward's time in New York. "I bet the New York ladies loved you to pieces." I said out of the blue. He looked stunned, and possibly a little guilty as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh.. yeah, I guess."

"What? I mean you're a hotshot lawyer and a hottie, I bet you had a hard time keeping them away." I countered.

"Look, I'm not real proud of this, but there was a time, after the divorce, when I felt really down and, uh, hmmm... how do I put this," I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. "You know I'd never cheat, right?" I nodded, still not liking the direction this was heading. "After Tanya walked out I felt really low and unwanted. Let's just say it felt good to see other women did want me."

"I can only imagine, Edward. That had to be really hard on you."

He nodded. "Like I said I'm really not proud of this, but I went to a dark place for a while, I was out a lot and worked long hours and didn't spend nearly enough time with my kids. I got caught up in things for a while but one day I realized there were strangers spending more time with Seth and Emily than I was and that my life was just plain out of control. I reigned it in and about a year later I gave in and moved back home and finally met the right woman." He said giving my hand a little squeeze.

"Were there a lot of women, Edward?"

He nodded. "Yeah, well I don't know. I mean a lot can vary according to the source."

I bumped him with my shoulder. "That is such a cop out lawyer's answer! What's next are you going to tell me it depends on what my definition of "is is?" I was getting a little scared. "Don't get me wrong, Edward, as long as that's in your past we'll be fine, I just want to wrap my brain around this."

He looked alarmed. "Was it more than ten?" I asked.

"No, Bella. It was six, but it was in a three month span. Like I said I'm really not proud of that but I needed you to know. I feel even worse knowing you've saved yourself for marriage and I ... didn't."

"Oh Edward," I said. "Baby, I didn't think you had only been with Tanya. I know the world we live in and I've been around the block a time or ten. Remember I worked with flight crews, I have seen guys behaving badly up close and personal. It was a decision I made for myself and for my future. I knew a long time ago that, well it was unlikely I'd find, or even want, another virgin."

He looked genuinely relieved. "You're not mad at me?"

"Is it in the past?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a clean bill of health?"

"Yes."

"Will you ever want that lifestyle again?"

"No."

"Then it's in the past and should stay there. I mean I appreciate you telling me, I'm glad you did, but why would I punish you now for something you did over a year ago? And before you even met me...that would be dumb. I accept who you are and what brought you here because it made you the man I love dearly."

He pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. "Oh what a relief! Bella I love you so much and hated the thought that you might not want me after finding out."

"Silly Edward! I'll always want you." I said then kissed him. The kiss was interrupted by his cell pinging.

"That's my mom, they're about a half hour away, we should head back to camp and brace ourselves."

I laughed and he lead the way back to my truck.

_**A/N:** Me again. Sorry for cock-blocking ... we'll get there soon. I felt like Edward needed a little nitty gritty to his personality. I don't like when I read stories where Edward is too perfect, it makes him less interesting. Though this one is still pretty squeaky clean, he needed some dirt under his nails. Plus a hot, rich, single lawyer in NY is gonna have his hands full, let's be honest. And men who've been around a bit but reformed make great pets lol I mean husbands. And the ketchup thing is a totally Chicago thing, none allowed for adults ... but I totally cheat lol I just added that for a silly example. _

_Please review, I love to hear from you. I promise to update as soon as possible. I have so many plot bunnies in my brain they're breeding like crazy I want to get this story done so I can write more and more and more! Much love and thanks to everyone, thanks so much for reading!_


	29. Chapter 29  Reilly's Daughter

**A/N:** I don't own Edward (damn!) or anything Twilight related, I just like to play with SM's characters.

Thanks so much for the feedback on the last chapter. It helped a whole lot. Please, if you feel so inclined, drop me a line...I love to hear feedback from readers! I am writing to try and improve my skills so I welcome your suggestions, even if it's to tell me to quit being repetitive and redundant and repetitive ... sorry lame joke. I will endeavor to try harder to move this story along. I think you'll like this chapter, at least I enjoyed writing it. I have been wanting to write it for weeks now.

As always, thanks for reading. Moochos smooch-os and very warm wishes for your holiday celebrations!

**Chapter 29 - Reilly's Daughter (Clancy Brothers w/Makem)**

It was nearly dinner time by the time everyone arrived and got settled.

I heard "BEWWWWWAAAA!" just in time to brace myself as a cute little girl flung herself at me.

"Emily! Oh how I missed you!" I said. It was true, I did miss her. Grown-up time is great but these kids had tattooed themselves inside my heart. "Did you get taller, Missy? Who said you could grow?" I asked in mock outrage.

She giggled and said, "God did."

"Well not like I can argue with Him, just do me a favor?" She looked at me with rapt attention, awaiting my request, "... stop it! I want you to be my little sweetie forever." I said and smooched her nose.

"Oh Bewwa, I wiw aways be yow sweetie."

"Good, that's all I ask." I gave her a squeeze and we walked over to where Edward was talking with his parents while Seth literally climbed up his back and sat on his shoulders, while Bono bounced around everyone acting like a goof with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth and one of his ears turned inside out.

They were all laughing as Edward told the G-rated version of Bono meeting the skunk.

"Hi Seth!" I said in a sing-songy voice. I stretched up on my tiptoes and he leaned down to give me a kiss.

"Hi Bella! When can we go fishing?" Nice. I gave my dad a look and he suddenly found the tire of the car very interesting.

"Tomorrow morning, before the birds even wake, we'll get you up and out there to catch some fish," I said trying to muster some excitement. I had a feeling I'd be napping at the bow this time around, Edward had learned a lot about boating since our first outing, I had the utmost confidence that he could captain that boat. But who could know how many more fishing days I'd get with my dad, might as well go and be a good sport.

"Emmett made his famous gravy so we're going to have pasta tonight, if that's okay with everyone." They all nodded, good, easy dinner for the masses. "Dinner should be ready in the cook tent in about half an hour."

Before I walked away my dad walked over and pulled me into a hug. Emily was still in my arms, so it was a little awkward, but nice. "Hey Darlin' you havin' fun up here?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled then looked down into my little snuggle bunny's face. She had melted into my chest and was content to rest her face on my neck. He smiled again, "Jeez I remember when you were that small...you were always so darn cute and happy. I loved having you with me, always, Bella. You made me laugh so much I'm so glad you're mine."

A lump caught in my throat. "I love you Dad. I'm glad you're mine, too." I leaned into his chest fighting tears back. Moments like those were so few growing up, I mean I always KNEW he loved me, there was no doubt but he's such a guy, he had a hard time voicing it. But he showed me in all the little ways, like teaching me how to shift his truck even though I was too short to see over the dashboard, even letting me tell him when to use the clutch as I listened to the engine; he'd brag to his friends about it. He taught me to tie my shoes and ride my bike, bait my hook and gut a fish, I learned to play blackjack, Texas Hold 'Em and Rummy with him and the guys from the firehouse, and later he taught me to change a tire, and the oil on the truck and to check all the fluids.

I could never forget when he taught me how to box. He lined me up with all Byron's kids, even though they were at least ten years younger than me, we all had gloves on and he showed us how to throw a punch, of course without gloves he made sure we never tucked in our thumbs. Yeah, there wasn't a whole lot of sweet talk, but I cherished the "Atta girls" he gave me over the years.

"How ya doin' Dad?"

"Well, you know ... after a full belly everything else is a luxury." Dad did that, he'd answer in weird quotes, but I got his meaning loud and clear. He'd take what good came.

"Let's be sure to catch lots of fish tomorrow I've got a surprise, Sue agreed to make her Harry's fish fry recipe for us tomorrow and I refuse to buy fish when I'm surrounded by manly men and their tackle."

He laughed at that. "You got it Darlin' I'll make sure we have good eatin' tomorrow. And I'm glad you thought of this, I haven't been up here since before you went in the Air Force." I grinned remembering that last trip. Byron had gotten tanked and fell overboard. His wife was pissed but had to laugh in the end, it was quite the sight to behold. His kids had never seen their daddy even have a single beer so they were stunned and thought it a riot to see their smart dad act so dumb.

"Did I mentioned I called Kate? She might join us if she can get leave."

His eyebrows shot up, "Really? That'd be great. I wonder if I'm still taller than her." We both laughed, Kate, Byron's youngest and only daughter, is super tall and willowy. "Yeah, I'm gonna try and recruit her for my fashion show next month. We're gonna be sneaky and skip the anorexic models and go for real women, at least we hope to use military women." I didn't think he could look more surprised, then he grinned at me.

"Great idea, Bella. That'll really knock New York on it's ear. It'll be fun to see how the world reacts to that, you're sure to be big news."

I nodded. It was nice to have one parent who not only supported me but who had faith in my decisions and abilities. And cue lump in throat and choking back tears. "What is it?" He asked me.

"Dad what am I gonna do about Renee?" I'd told him about her attitude and rude behavior, he'd told me to trust my gut.

"What does your gut say?" He asked gently, clearly trying hard not to give his own opinion.

"Honestly, I don't know why she bothers with me. She never has a decent thing to say about me or to me. I never measure up. I mean you just told me how great my coup would be if I pull this idea off at Bryant Park and she basically told me I looked like a homeless person when I wore my own designs for the press junket."

I took a breath and tried to calm myself. Emily had fallen asleep on me and frankly I didn't want Renee's poison to infect my beautiful, peaceful vacation."I mean she has been rude about me caring for you, about my business, my fashion and she didn't even let me explain about Edward and the kids before blowing a fuse. Had Rosalie not opened her can of whoop ass on her I don't know what I'd have have done. It's been over a month and there's not been a single call, text or e-mail from her."

He nodded. "Sounds like Renee. What are you thinking? Do you have any idea what you'll do or say?"

"Not really. Honestly, Dad, I haven't really missed her. Hell Esme has been more of a mom to me in the few years we've known her than all the years with Renee flitting around." He nodded. There was no denying that. "It's kinda' nice not having to take a deep breath and square my shoulders three times a week before our workouts at the health club. But I hate to just write her off, too."

"Do you see her changing, Bella?" I shook my head no. "Maybe just see if she comes around and don't pursue it." That made sense. "Leave the ball in her court and deal with her on a case-by-case basis."

"Thanks, Daddy. That helps a lot. I'll do that. And for now I need to set this little one down so I can go make the pasta to go with Emmett's killer sauce."

"Lemme take her, I've missed holding a little one." He said smiling, so I passed her over.

"Dad there are some comfy chairs by the fire pit, why don't you settle in with her, you want a blanket, I can grab one for you." He waved me off and headed toward the guys as they worked to build a fire. It was still light out and the day was perfect; not too hot or too cold, not rushed or stressful in anyway. I sighed and walked to the kitchen only to find Rose had already made the pasta and was ready to call everyone for dinner.

After a very rowdy and delicious meal I found myself nestled in a lounge chair, under a blanket with two little munchkins snuggled into my sides. I couldn't have been happier. No. Wait, scratch that. I had a cold beer in my hand, a happy tummy from dinner, there was a fire in front of me, and I was surrounded by my family and friends while Edward sat nearby strumming his guitar while singing Van Morrison's "Brown Eyed Girl" smiling a delicious smile my way. Yeah, life was pretty damn good.

The sky was dark and clear as we whiled away the time singing along with Edward's guitar. We sang new and old tunes, while others took turns passing the guitar around. I had no idea Jazz and Carlisle could play. I snickered when Carlisle started playing John Denver's "Country Roads" it's corny but honestly it was meant to be sung by a camp fire with acoustic guitar! He also played some Eagles, Elvis and Beatles - I got goosebumps when he played "Here Comes the Sun." Edward played more Irish tunes, even some silly ones like "A Pub with No Beer" and "Beer, Beer, Beer." Emily delighted the crowd as she, again, sang Taylor Swift's song "Mean," adding a little sass, which was made even more adorable by the lisp in her pronunciation. We had a great night, and had I not been exhausted and resting my head against the chair back I might've missed the big reveal.

"Look guys! Quick!" I pointed up and everyone gasped and ooh'ed appropriately. Above us there were a million stars set off by a magnificent array of meteorites streaming across the sky. I was absolutely giddy over being able to show this to Emily and Seth. I had seen it a few times as a kid, when we'd camp at the same campground. Now here I was sharing with them and I felt a lump in my throat that I got to have this moment with them. We all watched and commented on the closer ones, but mostly it was quiet, the music temporarily abandoned as we all sat around basking in the sights of nature and the feel of the warm fire as it slowly burned itself out.

I felt someone move by my side and looked over to see Edward as he lowered himself to kiss my cheek. His eyes were full of warmth and I smiled and looked down at the kids' faces expecting them to be watching the sky. But they weren't they were both twisted around to look at me, grinning their cute little faces off. I looked back to Edward and gasped.

Edward was down on one knee smiling at me as he held something small and sparkly between his thumb and first finger.

"Bella, I love you so much, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I said wishing I could jump at him but I was pinned by two little monkeys who were bouncing up and down on my legs shouting "Yes" and whooping out their happiness.

I had happy tears running down my face as I said, "I love you so much, Edward!" I said as he leaned in and kissed me then slipped the ring on my finger.

I couldn't see a lot of detail in the light but the ring felt heavy and foreign on my finger. In the dim light I could tell the center stone was a big rectangle and not a diamond. I couldn't help my huge smile. My man knew me so well. I love color so much I always wanted a ring with a precious stone in the focal point rather than diamonds.

"That was my grandmother, Elizabeth's ring, I hope you like it." This was Esme's mother's ring?

"Oh Edward it's beautiful and I absolutely love that it's an heirloom. Thank you!" The kids got off my lap as they ran to high five Charlie. "It's kind of hard to see in this light, what kind of stone is this?" Someone shone a flashlight on it and I gasped. The "rock" was a large emerald-cut sapphire surrounded by smaller diamonds. It was simply stunning. I jumped into Edward's arms, knocking him back as I kissed all over his face saying I love you's between each kiss. "It's absolutely perfect, thank you." I said when I finished kissing every inch of his face. The kids were giggling at how I'd tackled him in the grass, then they jumped on him, too.

"Yeah! We get to keep Bella!" Seth said as he threw himself at me and grabbed my neck in a choke-hold that passed for a hug.

When he was done Emily wrapped her arms around my neck from the back and kissed my cheek, "Fank you fow saying yes, Bewwa."

I realized someone was taking pictures, the flash was messing with my I looked around at everyone there, I noticed Esme was smiling with tears in her eyes as Carlisle stood by her side, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, his other hand busy holding a video camera. Oh great, smile you're on Candid Camera! I chuckled and waved to the camera. Charlie looked very pleased, his mustache was twitching and there was a sparkle in his eye. Rosalie was the one manning the camera from Emmett's lap and Alice looked like she might split a seam with her giddiness. Jasper sat back chilled out drinking a beer smiling a Cheshire Cat's grin. Sue was sitting near my dad smiling as well. Something registered then.

"Am I the only one who was surprised tonight?" I asked Edward.

He chuckled. "No, Bella. Actually I'm a bit surprised myself." Now that made no sense what-so-ever. He laughed harder when he saw the confused expression on my face. "I mean I knew I wanted to ask, hell I've been walking around with the ring in my pocket for a couple weeks now, waiting for the right time. I looked over at you and the kids watching the sky and knew this was it."

I smiled and kissed him. "So Charlie knew?"

"Of course. I had to ask permission, Bella!" He said scoffing at me. These are modern times he didn't have to ask him but I was glad he got Charlie's blessing, it meant more to me than words could express. Oh to be a fly on the wall during that conversation.

"Was he cleaning his guns?" I asked as I laughed and pretended to check him for injuries.

Charlie laughed, "One time! One time she brings a boy to the house and I happened to be cleaning my shotgun, I swear I'll never hear the end of it." I laughed. He lies, he had them out every time any boy came over. It became a joke at school, too.

"I'm so happy, Edward. Thank you." I kissed him again.

"You make me very happy, too." Edward said.

"Me too!" Seth piped in.

"Me fwee!" said Emily and we all cracked up. But Seth yawned and we all realized how late it was. We got up and took the kids to the bathrooms to get ready for bed before tucking them into their own little tent next to ours. As we walked, holding hands, I couldn't believe my good fortune.

Once we were snuggled together inside our sleeping bag I found myself wired. I mean I was physically tired but my brain was wide awake.

"Do you have any idea of when you want to do this?" I asked.

"Bella if I had my way we'd have run to Vegas in June." Edward said as he kissed my temple. I couldn't help but smile. That sounded nice. "I think at this point it's a matter of asking how soon can I get you down the aisle?"

"Hmm ... I dunno..." I said teasing and he knew it, he tickled my ribs. "I was just teasing, Edward, I love the idea of very soon. We'll have to do pre-Cana and all that stuff, but I don't think it'll hold things up too much. Thank you for not waiting too long," I said my voice thick with my gratitude that Charlie would get to walk me down the aisle.

Edward knew what I meant and he held me to him more tightly. "I wanted that, too, Baby. I want forever with you and I know you need your dad to walk you down the aisle. I'd be devastated if something happened to me before I could do that with Emily."

I loved how easily he got me. "So it's August now, how does the end of November sound?"

"What about the show next month? Isn't that tight for you?"

"I'm barely involved with that. I mean yeah, I'm involved, but we hired Siobhan to manage that at this point it's her show with our designs. I think I can manage as long as we can get into the classes for the Church. I really don't think I could wait much longer than that," I said as he ran his hands up and down my back and arms.

"Me neither, Bella. Me neither. Do you want a big wedding?"

"No way. I could marry you with just this group with us and I'd be thrilled."

He let out a gush of air. "Oh thank God. I wasn't looking forward to having to schmooze."

I laughed at that. "No way! It's OUR day, I don't want a bunch of strangers who come because they do business with us or I say hi at Mass each Sunday. I want it to be people we know and love who share the day with us."

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked laughing a little. "I mean it, you're so easy-going, Bella I love it. Tanya wanted the whole world there and what joke that was. I swear I never saw 95 percent of those people again." I tensed a little at the mention of his first wedding.

I took a breath and asked the question that had been burning at my brain since he proposed, "Edward, how come you didn't give this ring to Tanya?"

He let out a harsh laugh, "Esme wouldn't let her near anything that was her mother's, she saw right through Tanya's bullshit but I wouldn't listen. Esme is the one who urged me to give you that ring. When she mentioned it I knew it would be perfect for you." I felt him smile against my temple then he ran his nose along my cheek and kissed me.

"It really is perfect for me, I couldn't have picked a better ring myself. And you know me, I love heirlooms. I love that there's already so much love surrounding this ring, it can only bring good things with it."

"Well that's good because you're prefect for me," he said with his cheesy grin. "And you're right, there's already lots of love surrounding that ring, my grandparents were married 52 years."

I smiled and hoped that Edward and I could beat that number. He'll still be sexy when he's old. I know it.

I fell asleep soon after, tucked into Edwards arms, with thoughts of wedding day plans and wedding night anticipation swirling around my mind.

I woke up in a whole other state - Edward, my perverted snuggler, had struck again. This time I was on top of his chest, we were both laying on our backs and he held me pinned to him by my breasts. In fact it was his hand twitching on my nipple that woke me up! Fortunately it was very early, about an hour before first light, or "Oh Dark 30" as we called it in the Air Force, it was time to rally the troops. The fishermen had to catch our dinner!

But first I had a certain foxy fiance to wake. I gently slipped off Edward to the side of him and reached my hand down to grasp his ... well hello there! Someone was waking up! I slipped my hand inside his boxers and grasped his cock and started to gently stroke him.

"Hmmm... that's a very nice way to wake up." Edward said in a gravelly whisper.

"Good morning," I said with a smile.

"Yes, it is a very good morning" he said smiling. I dipped my head down under the covers and proceeded to show him how good our morning could be and by the time I heard the rest of the fishermen stirring, Edward had already nearly bitten his pillow in half from trying not to yell out and wake the whole camp.

We were all smiles as we joined the others around the coffee pot at the cook tent. Fortunately it was still dark and too early for anyone to be alert so our moods went undiscovered.

Charlie was anxious to get out on the water and tried to rush Emmett out without his breakfast by tossing him a granola bar, which Emmett inhaled.

Emmett looked at me and grinned then said, in a wonderful impersonation of Pippin from Lord of the Rings, "What about breakfast!"

I laughed and replied with, "You've already had it."

To which he responded, "We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?"

In my best Merry impersonation, I replied "I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip."

Emmett's reply was immediate, "What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?"

I gave him a serious look and said, "I wouldn't count on it."

We both cackled and Charlie couldn't help but smile a little, "Alright you two, knock it off. Let's go before the fish start feeding!"

Edward woke Seth, Emily had already said no way was she coming with so she crawled into Esme's sleeping bag, which she was delighted to report was still warm after Carlisle had vacated it.

Not long after we were all on board and geared up and pulling away from the dock. As I'd figured, I was curled up at the bow, glad I'd brought a blanket, laughing as I watched the guys try to wake up.

Seth had started out very excited but was cold so he crawled into my lap and shared my blanket with me. He fell asleep fairly quickly, which was understandable given that it wasn't even 5 a.m. and we'd been up late. Emmett bounced around like a little kid and I swear if it wouldn't have scared the fish, Charlie might've tossed him overboard. Jazz was his usual chilled-out self as he, Carlisle and Edward discussed where the harbormaster suggested we might find some fish. Edward was looking mighty fine at the helm with my cranky father in the aft seat.

We'd decided to try trolling for salmon first, then later would bait our hooks for perch. I was glad Seth was there to keep me warm, salmon fishing is so boring - you cast out the lines and let them drag as you very s-l-o-w-l-y make a big circle. You don't even hold your own pole. Like I said, boring! So Seth and I curled up and snoozed for a bit. Not long after the sun rose, stirring Seth back to life, and this time he was alert and ready to fish. By then there was some light and the lines were all set and ready for action. The guys spent the next several hours working at catching salmon and managed a fairly impressive haul.

After I fed them some sandwiches and snacks they switched to fishing for perch, which made Seth very happy. He'd spent several delighted hours digging for worms after dinner the night before. He and Charlie had hunted up earthworms together and they were eager to put them to good use. It delighted me to see them working together, Charlie teaching Seth where to find the good ones, and here, on the boat, Charlie was showing Seth the proper way to bait his hook, having just "instructed" Edward on how to drop anchor.

Edward was such a good sport about Charlie's gruff "lesson" - my dad had essentially called him an idiot and barked out orders ... the wrong orders. Edward looked at me for guidance I shook my head and winked then he knew Charlie was wrong and proceeded to pretend he goofed up and take the tongue lashing Charlie handed out. Seth started to speak up to say that I'd taught them a different way but Carlisle quickly pulled Seth away with his hand over his mouth. It was a tense moment, but Edward smoothed it all over by simply apologizing to my dad and saying thanks for teaching him. Charlie looked pleased by that and let the matter drop before once again praising Seth for the great worms he'd dug up for them.

I sat in my spot at the bow and shook my head at the situation, it was so hard to watch such a great man crumble and lose himself to illness. Then I looked down and admired the way the light reflected off my beautiful ring and couldn't help but smile and thank God for Edward. This next chapter in my life would be such a mixed bag with Charlie's illness, the legal mess at Eclectic, and Renee's nonsense, but it was chock full of blessings and hope for the future, too.


	30. Chapter 30  I'm A Free Born Man

A/N: Hey, I heard you missed me, I'm ba-ack, I brought my pencil, gimme something to write on, man. All kidding aside, I'm really sorry this took a long time. I hope it is worth the wait. Please drop me a line & let me know what you think. This chapter is quite a bit longer than usual, there's a whole lotta' shakin' going on!

SM owns Twilight, I don't. But this story is the product of me playing with her characters meaning no infringement or ill will, I promise to return them unscathed (mostly).

**Chapter 30 - ****I'm A Free Born Man Of The Traveling People (Clancy Brothers with Tommy Makem)**

As is usually the case, fun time flew quickly. I've often wondered why time moves faster during pleasant times and crawls when things are more difficult. The rest of our week in Northern Wisconsin was fantastic. We crammed it full of activities, it was so much fun to share some of my favorite childhood activities with the kids and Edward, oh wait, that's a redundant statement...

I swear from the moment I said yes, Edward turned into the biggest kid around, even bigger than Emmett, something I hadn't thought possible. It started in small way, like doing a cannonball off the boat so the splash would wake me as I napped while the on the boat, and sticking peanut butter to the roof of Bono's mouth. I had a strong feeling that was revenge for his untimely skunking. Another day he nearly gave me a heart attack when I was walking to the showers and he popped out of the woods and grabbed me - he quickly learned his lesson when I gave him a stomp on the foot and elbow to his stomach before realizing my would-be attacker was also my fiance. I couldn't feel badly because the fool asked for it grabbing me in the dark forest! He was a good sport about it, though, and made me promise to teach Emily when she was older.

Speaking of Emily, the big meanie gave Seth some fake spiders and lizards to put inside her sleeping bag, fortunately she caught him while planting them and the two of them decided to pay daddy back. Edward was a great sport and pretended to be terrified when he found them on his own pillow that evening, his "terrified cries" caused delighted giggles to erupt from the peanut gallery in the next tent.

Everyone laughed when Edward dropped a toy "severed hand" through a roof-line window on the outhouse while Jasper was using it. The resulting high-pitched scream could be heard across the campgrounds and was made even more hysterical as Jasper came flying out the outhouse door and fell over as he tried to pull up his pants as he ran. Somehow I fear there isn't enough alcohol in the entire state of Wisconsin to remove from my memory the site of his lily-white ass as he ran away, but of course it doesn't help that Emmett got it on video.

Edward crept over to Emmett and Rose's tent near dawn on their last morning at camp and set off a huge firecracker - I swear it was more like a stick of dynamite than firework. Bono went nuts and tried to rip a hole in the side of their tent and while Emmett was a good sport, knowing he'd earned that after our first morning in camp, Rose was super scary. I think Edward will be sleeping with one eye open for the rest of his life for fear of what Rose might do to him!

He made a tentative peace with her later, though, when he included her in his prank on Carlisle. They filled up a TON of water balloons with the kids and ambushed him. The poor guy unwittingly walked out of the outhouse, magazine tucked under his arm, straight into enemy lines. Edward had lined up the kids behind bushes, with Rose and Edward using slingshots behind them! I stayed out of it but Esme manned the video camera, capturing the whole thing. Charlie was nearly giddy at that one, it reminded him of a firehouse prank, at least until Edward pranked him with a fake snake in his sleeping bag...not a smart move considering nighttime is a significantly less lucid time for Charlie. I ended up being up half the night calming my dad when he later had hallucinations worthy of a scene from Indiana Jones.

A repentant Edward made us all breakfast the next morning before he and I took the kids out for a bike ride along the trails. I was very pleased when the kids insisted they wanted me to pull them behind my bike. I have to say riding behind Edward was a nice motivation to keep up ... bike shorts leave very little to the imagination. Hot damn, the sight of his ass in spandex really made me wonder how soon we could get hitched!

We rode quite a bit that day, the trails are simply gorgeous and we were all enjoying the scenery. We finished our ride at a cute little ice cream shop and ate our cones with our legs dangling off the dock at the harbor. I noticed the boat was out and wondered who had taken it out. Edward must've read my mind because he smirked and told me that Alice and Jasper had borrowed it again. I swear I'm going to have to bleach the whole boat before I return it!

By the time we returned to camp everyone was back and the kids were both asleep in the trailer, looking adorable all flopped together.

"Nothing like fresh air to wear you out," Esme said as she snapped a picture of them.

Edward walked over and laughed, "The Collapsible Frinks collapsed in a heap." Now six months ago I'd have wondered what that meant, but bedtime chez Cullen has taught me how very essential Dr. Seuss' "Sleep Book" is to any family's library. No matter how wild they get, it never fails to lull them to sleep.

I couldn't help but laugh because Edward had nailed it, they were collapsed in a heap. It was so sweet to see how Emily had curled into Seth and Seth wrapped his arm around her and subsequently flopped over on her, they were holding each other up and it was adorable. Edward leaned in to pull them out, "Oh leave them, Edward they'll be fine. I'm sure they'll wake soon." I said. He leaned in and unbuckled their restraints since I had parked in the shade near the cook tent, I knew we'd see and hear them wake up.

Waking up each morning continued to be an adventure in sensual snoozing. I made him laugh when I called it his kama snooze-tra, but each morning I awoke smooshed against Edward in new and naughty ways. I wasn't complaining, far from it, I loved that he even wanted me in his sleep. I wondered if and hoped fervently that we'd always wake like that.

Sadly Leia and Jake never made it up, they'd had car trouble, or so they said, I think Jake just wanted Leia to himself. Much to Sue's delight Paul did show, which was unexpected as he had been noncommittal about it when invited. But he ended up being glad he came when he met my other unexpected guest.

I was pleasantly-surprised when Kate showed up to spend the weekend, she hadn't been sure she'd be able to get away so I was thrilled to see my pseudo cousin. She was surprised by Charlie's health and shocked when I told her how improved he was on his new meds. After being sworn to secrecy she absolutely adored our plan for Fashion Week, claiming she had some gorgeous friends on base. I have to admit it'd be easiest if we could get local girls ... Great Lakes is just an hour or so North of the city, it'd make fittings much easier, to say the least. But we still had lots of details to iron out with that plan if it would work. When Alice laid eyes on her she immediately agreed Kate would be ideal for our show, her statuesque 6' tall frame and beautiful face would be a great image for our line.

But that conversation quickly played out when we saw sparks fly between Paul and Kate. Sue was more than a little pleased at the turn of events, it seems Paul has been playing the field with a lesser caliber of women and the smart, funny, tough Kate was a nice change. We could all see the impact she had upon Paul, he not only couldn't take his eyes off her, he behaved like a *gasp* gentleman! At one point I pulled him aside and had words with him about hurting my friend. He looked sufficiently scared but promised to be good to her. I told him I'd sick Edward, Jasper and Emmett on him if he wasn't good to her and left it at that. What he didn't know is that two of her brothers were Marines and one is currently serving in the Army so not only was she already covered by scarier dudes, she had grown up the only girl in a house full of rough boys and could clearly handle herself. But I'd let him learn that one on his own.

On our last full day there Edward and I took the kids out on the water, just the four of us, and had a wonderful time. I skied one last time then Edward skied a little before we broke out the tube and I gave Edward a long turn with both kids. They enjoyed a slow, pleasant ride on the tube together. I knew they'd always have to come first and would do my best to give them time to themselves without smothering or feeling jealous. They were so cute together on the raft, Edward braced on hands and knees with the kids underneath him - each with one of his knees between their ankles. Both of the kids a mass of freckles and grins, but Edward's grin was biggest of all.

We decided that night, before we continued our nightly tradition of music around the campfire, that our parents would take the kids back with them early since we had to break camp. Jasper and Alice had stayed through the weekend and agreed to help us, as did Kate and Paul.

When camp was cleared and everything all loaded up, we were very sad to leave. It had been a fantastic week. But I was happy to return to real life with my fiance. Fiance, that still bent my mind. I gazed down at my ring and smiled as Edward drove us back toward Illinois.

I was glad we left as early as we did, because unpacking all our gear and delivering stuff to everyone's houses really wore us out. Add the mountains of laundry we'd all accrued and the general exhaustion from all our playing and, it was good to be home before dinner time. Edward and I decided to take the washing to the laundromat and just get it all done at once. I talked Esme into letting me take hers as well, though she flat out refused to include their delicates which made me laugh. Charlie wasn't so demure, but Sue had already started theirs before I offered. Edward and I played cards and ordered pizza, which we ate in the bed of my truck. Then we folded laundry for what seemed like hours, but it was actually fun just hanging out together. It was a welcome bit of domesticity, and even more welcome bit of downtime after all the activity of the previous week.

We returned to the neighborhood with our baskets of folded laundry, and it felt really good to deliver the freshly-laundered clothing to Esme, who had been so good to Charlie and me over the years. I liked being able to help her in some small way. She giggled when I handed it to her and then called me the laundry fairy, which made me giggle too. If I was the laundry fairy she was the grocery fairy. The woman was still bringing groceries and menu plans to Charlie's despite Sue and I both making it clear that we could handle it from there. Esme said she was already planning for her home and it was no bother to simply double up on her purchases for us. I did draw the line at her paying for it so we decided we'd alternate weeks on paying..

By the time we'd delivered baskets to Charlie's, the Cullens' and Edward's houses it was late and we were both ready to flop. I was glad Esme and Carlisle had insisted they just keep the kids for dinner and bed. By the time we'd returned they were both knocked out cold for the night. Edward wasn't fully moved into his house yet but it was ready and waiting for him. Esme winked at me when she offered to keep them overnight and suggested we might stay at his house on our own for the first night. I couldn't help but be happy at that notion. I'd been spoiled sleeping next to him all week long. It'd be hard to go back to sleeping alone.

Sleeping arrangements brought up something that had been nagging at me quite a bit that day.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think we should do with my house?" He looked confused. "I mean I assumed we'd live at your house after the wedding."

"Oh! I don't know, what do you think?"

"Well I mean it makes the most sense for us to live at your house with my dad and your folks right there, but I love my house and don't really want to sell it." I said.

"Huh. I hadn't given it any thought. You're usually at Charlie's so I forget about your house. A lot of people have summer homes that they drive hours to get away or to enjoy a lake, what if we kept it and used it like a weekend getaway?"

I really liked that idea. "That sounds great, I spent so much of my time and energy making it a home, I really hate the thought of selling it."

"You did a great job, too. I love that house, it'll be fun to hang on to it." Edward replied.

"I'll definitely need to redo two of the rooms though, so the kids have bedrooms."

"Shhh, we have time to worry about that, for now let's focus on getting married." He said and smiled at me.

"Pshaw. That's the easy part. The hard part is done, I found you." I said kissing his nose.

"Aww shucks." He said, teasing me.

"I mean it, Edward! It drives me nuts how many people spend all their energy planning a wedding but don't bother to plan their marriage. Don't get me wrong our day will be beautiful and special, but I'd rather plan our life together than go crazy over a single day."

I had to chuckle at the expression on his face. Edward looked absolutely shocked as he said, "I love you so much! I didn't know women were capable of thinking that way!" I smacked his arm. "What? Seriously, I've never heard a woman say something like that. I have no doubt my mom will be attacking you tomorrow to nail down details on china patterns and caterers and all that stuff, and I don't even want to think about the tizzy Alice will go into over all that."

I chuckled, "Oh you really have no idea! She's gonna be Bridezilla enough for both of us. Like I said it'll be a great celebration but I think more energy should go into meshing our lives together than planning a party."

"I agree completely. Hey, come here," Edward said as he pulled me to him and kissed me sweetly. "I have a surprise for you."

"What? Why?" I asked, really surprised by this.

"Just be quiet you, I've had this planned for a while and I want you to just enjoy it."

"Okay."

We were standing in the kitchen at his house, a room I'd taken great pleasure in helping him decorate. It had all top-notch appliances, miles of granite counters and an open, airy feeling as it was connected to the dining area with only a counter top separating them, and no barrier to the living room beside the dining room. It was open and casual and ideal for raising a family.

One feature we both really fell in love with, was the fact that there are two wings to the house, with a bathroom at each end of the house bordered by bedrooms, two at one end, three at the other. The end result from this layout is that there are two semi-private wings to the house, so the kids would have one end with their own bathroom. Edward led me to the other end where he had the master suite and two guest rooms. He'd barred me from the larger of the two rooms, going so far as to lock the door while I was there. He walked to that door and handed me a key then gestured to the closed door.

I opened the door and was shocked by what I saw. He had turned that room into an office and sewing room! It had the same hardwood flooring as the rest of the house and sky blue walls. It was so pretty and perfect for me.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much, Edward!" I jumped up into his arms and kissed him.

"I'm so relieved you like it!"

"Like it? I love it!" He had gotten Koala furniture for the sewing area, including a massive sewing desk that folds down to hide the machine and supplies, and a fold down cutting table, it was fabulous and would allow me to pack everything up and make it nice and neat with minimal work. There was another desk across the way and a cute, dark denim love seat facing a TV mounted on the wall. There were lots of shelves and a Bose sound system and dock for my i-pod on the top shelf.

"I figured we could both work in here," he gestured to the desk and computer desk. "And the kids like to hang out so I figured the couch and TV would be good, actually Alice suggested them and I agreed. My mom swore by the Koala furniture."

"Alice?"

"Yeah, she and my mom were very adamant about what we'd need in here." I laughed.

"Well if anyone would know it's those two." He nodded in agreement. "It's exactly right, thank you so much. And the Koala stuff is excellent, I really love it!" I kissed him again.

He pushed me against the wall and pressed himself against my center as we made out like horny teenagers. I giggled at that thought.

"What's so funny?" He asked me with a mock pout on his delicious lips.

"I was thinking we're like horny teenagers."

"I wasn't like this as a teenager, this is all you, Baby." He said with a smirk. "Let's get to bed, morning is gonna come way too early for me." He lowered me to the ground so we could walk to his bedroom.

"Your boss must be a ball-buster, huh?"

He slapped my ass and said, "You have no idea."

Once we were ready for bed we crawled in and snuggled together. I could feel his erection pressing against my side. I leaned in and kissed him, rubbing my hand along the length of him. He let out a shaky breath then steadied my hand and looked me in the eye.

"Bella, I really don't want to wait to get married. I spent all last week with you wrapped in my arms, I don't want to go back to sleeping alone. I can't wait to start our life together."

"I don't know. I suppose it depends on how soon we can take the Pre-Cana classes. So you don't want to wait for November?"

He shook his head and said, "Not if I can help it. I want you. I want you here with me, with us ... I want our family to be whole. I want everything with you and I want it right away."

I smiled at that. "Oh thank God! I want that too. I was being practical about November, but I wish we could be married tomorrow."

"We could, you know, get married tomorrow. We could fly to Vegas or get a license and marry this week at city hall." I made a face at that. "I know, I know you want the church wedding."

"Yeah, I mean I know we could elope and still do the church thing later, but I want to do this right the first time. Let's call the church tomorrow and see what Father says about classes and dates."

"Okay." Edward kissed my temple and pulled me tighter into his side then shut off the light. "For now, let's get some sleep and we'll call the church in the morning."

"I love you."

"Love you too, Baby." He said and we both nodded off quickly.

I awoke the next morning, super comfy and warm, and completely smooshed. Edward had outdone himself this morning. I was laying on my tummy with my bent out away from my side and Edward was nearly completely on top of me, his body in the same position though his arms were wrapped possessively around me while grasping my breasts. Meanwhile his morning wood was digging into my bottom. He'd have to get this in check before I developed back troubles or suffocated in my sleep! I had a full bladder and couldn't move, and Edward wouldn't wake up!

"Edward." No response. "Edward!" Still nada. "EDWARD!" The man wouldn't stir, so I whined, "DAAADDDDDDYYYYYYYYY!" really loudly.

He jumped and gasped. "Wha!" He looked around, completely flustered.

"Oh thank God! Edward you wouldn't get off me, I was afraid I'd wet the damned bed!"

He had the decency to look sheepish, "Oh. Sorry." He rolled over and tucked himself back into the covers as I got up to use the facilities..

"One of these days you're gonna suffocate me." I said, trying to sound angry, but really it's funny, I just wanted to bust his balls a bit.

He covered his head with his pillow and mumbled something incoherent, such a grump in the morning! You'd think he was the one who couldn't move. "Ya know, if that doesn't stop we won't be able to bring any babies in our bed." I said.

He jerked his head up and stared at me, his jaw open. That got his attention. "You want our kids in our bed?"

"Well, I thought for late night nursing I'd pull them into bed to save some trouble." I said. "I don't want a communal bed or anything."

"You think about that stuff, baby?" He asked, with a beautiful smile on his face.

"Well ... yeah, I mean not obsessively, but ..."

"God I love you!" What? "Just the thought of you pregnant with my babies makes me crazy. You want to nurse them?"

"I'd like to try. It's why God invented breasts, after all." I said with a chuckle.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, baby. I felt terribly that Tanya wouldn't even try with Seth and Emily. I know formula isn't terrible, I just know it helps with bonding and all kinds of health issues, and she pissed me off by refusing to even try because she didn't want her breasts to 'get all big and leaky and saggy,' - her words, not mine."

"Well it's not for everyone, Renee wouldn't nurse me either. She said it reminded her of the cows on the farms downstate, but I have friends who have nursed their babies and it seems so natural and beautiful to me. I want to at least try." I said. I'd never judge others for not breast-feeding, it is a personal matter, I just knew my own mind. "Enough of that, it's getting late and we wouldn't want to make your ball-busting boss angry!" I said with a laugh.

"Oh she can be rough, but we're like this," he crossed his fingers, "She won't mind if I'm a little late." He smirked at me but still got up and we both got ready for work.

"Oh Darling, Sweetheart, Love of My Life," I called out to Edward as I walked into his office.

"Uh oh, what'd I do?" He smirked at me.

"It's not what you've done, but what you'll do," I said smiling. He rolled his hand gesturing for me to go on. "Do you have any firm plans for Friday?"

"Nothing important, why?"

I smiled, "Because Father says there's a one-day seminar on marital preparation that he can get us into, and it will fulfill part of the obligations for getting married!"

"That's great, baby! I'll reschedule and make sure my mom can keep the kids. Where is it?"

"It's done in a different diocese, down in Bolingbrook, but it's a one-day deal instead of returning for several classes. I'm told a nun teaches it, she's supposed to be a real character. Father said don't get offended but she swears like a sailor!"

We both laughed. "We also need to meet with a couple from the church, they're peer mentors and they go over some questions and answers with us, asking difficult questions people often forget to think about before getting married. Oh and we need to meet with Father."

"Who are the couple, do you know them?"

"No, the name is familiar though, I left a message, I'm hoping we can meet with them quickly. Father said it's something that takes a few visits to get through, but can be very helpful in learning to communicate as a couple."

"That'd be great, what did Father Thomas say about a timeline?"

"Well it depends upon the couple's schedule, but Father Thomas said we could come over tomorrow morning and meet with him to discuss our plans and to do our mandatory counseling with him."

"That's fantastic!" He planted a kiss on my lips and said, "Thank you, Baby! I can't wait 'til you're my wife!"

"How about I take my fiance out to lunch so we can plan our wedding," he said as he offered me his elbow.

"Sounds like a great plan," I said with a smile, linking my arm with his.

I returned to work a couple hours later with a spring in my step, having spent lunch with my sweetie. We'd ironed out quite a few details and we were both very pleased with our decisions. We decided to wait until we knew all the details before springing them on our friends and family. It was very exciting to think we could be married within the month!

My excitement kicked up a notch after I received a call from Chelsae Lane, she and her husband, Garrett, were the mentors appointed by Fr. Thomas. She said they would be happy to help us expedite our mentoring sessions. We agreed that faster wouldn't mean skimping, I was only going to do this once and I wanted the full enchilada, so to speak. It would be fast but not rushed.

Chelsae said they were available to meet Monday, Wednesday and Thursday evenings. The three sessions would fulfill the minimum requirement, if we wanted or needed more time they were happy to extend into the weeks ahead. I was blown away by Chelsae's kindness and by how eager she seemed to help us. She had explained that this was their ministry, not that they run it, but that they feel like sharing skills to help other couples enter into marriage aware of their strengths and potential weaknesses was how they give back. The two had been married 28 years, having raised 5 children, with the youngest one leaving the nest this month for college.

After hanging up I ran into Edward's office. "Edward I just got the best news!"

He looked up startled then pulled a face like he super excited and answered in a childish voice, "The Volturi returned the money and are pleading guilty?"

I grinned, knowing he was teasing me, "No."

"You won the lottery?"

I cocked my brow, "No."

"Willy Wonka put out five golden tickets to tour his factory?" I laughed and shook my head no. "Emmett shaved his head?"

I laughed, "What? Why would that be good news?"

He just shrugged and went on guessing, "Buckwheat was shot?"

"Enough smart-ass," I answered.

"You kiss your fiance with that mouth?" He smirked at me and I couldn't help but lean in for a smooch.

"Every chance I get."

He smacked my backside and said, "Well tell me woman! What's your news?"

I felt a little foggy for a second, the man's kisses and touch always seemed to fry my brain functions. I shook my head, which made him smirk again. "We're set for our classes! I talked to the lady from our mentoring couple, Chelsae Lane. She and her husband, Garrett, are willing to see us tonight, Wednesday and Thursday!"

"Really? That's great!" Edward said.

"I know! Chelsea seems great, honestly I have a good feeling about all this. They said the minimum requirement is three sessions though we can continue if we need to, but they're willing to meet quickly though not rush, which was totally fine by me. I want to take it all in."

"So with the meeting tomorrow with the good father, our three sessions and classes on Friday we'll be good to go?"

I nodded and he smiled a huge smile then pulled me into his lap. "Good, I can't wait for you to be my wife!" And he kissed me again.

"I can't wait to be your wife either," I said between kisses.

"Ugh! You two are at it again?" We both looked up to see Alice with a fake annoyed look on her face, she held it a few seconds then laughed. "Bella get off the man and let him do some work!"

I looked at him and we both shook our heads and said, "Nah!" and laughed. I turned back to my friend, "What's up?"

"We found a place!" Alice announced doing a weird sort of jumpy, dance-y, shimmying type of move. I'd seen Emily do it when she had to use the potty so I wondered which came first the chicken or the egg; did Alice teach her or vice-versa? Before we could respond, she launched into the details. "Oh Bella it's fantastic! It's out in Barrington Hills, we got it for a steal, the house needs a lot of work, but the bones are fabulous, and there's a pool and patio just screaming for a party and there's so much land Jasper will be able to keep horses!" She had a dreamy look on her face, probably imagining Jasper in chaps and nothing else ... ewww, I need brain bleach just for thinking that. I shook my head.

"That's fantastic news, Alice!" I jumped up to hug her and Edward congratulated her as well. "When will you close on it?"

"It's a short sale, we close in a couple weeks! I can't wait to gut it! I have big plans for that place..." She started in with exacting detail. Edward's phone rang so we took it out to my office as I listened and chatted home design ideas with her for a little while.

When she came up for air, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to Rose's office. Rose was on the phone and gave us the universal "one minute" sign and we plopped into the chairs by her desk waiting. Once she hung up she gave me a mega-watt smile. "Great news, Belly Button! That was my contact at the Pentagon, they absolutely love your idea and are all aboard to help us!"

"That's fantastic!" Alice and I both shouted, then looked at each other and laughed yelling out "Jinx!" and laughed again.

"Yeah, they love the positive spin for them and of course the donations to help the various branches' charities is a nice draw, not that they officially expect anything from you. But your reputation is excellent and they know me, so they know this will offer them some great publicity, too." Rose continued. "Hey Swanee, I was wondering what you're planning to do about shoes, I know you wanted them in their own boots, but you know the old-school black boots aren't regulation anymore, right?"

"Oh SHIT! I forgot! Is that a big deal?" I looked to Alice and Rose. Alice shrugged.

"Nah," Rose answered dismissively. "The average Joe doesn't pay attention to military dress regulations, it just means that if you want that look, which I think would totally kick ass FYI, then you'll have to hit the Army surplus. I did have another idea though. I saw some adorable Doc Martins that look like combat boots but have a heel to them, that might be cool, too."

Alice was all for that idea, but I really wanted to show these chicks were real women and yet tough so we opted to go the old-school black combat boot route. We would need a source for them though we obviously couldn't order until we selected our models.

"So, there was a reason I dragged Alice in here," I started. "Edward and I are going to get married!"

They both gave me the "duh!" look and I swear you could hear crickets in the office. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Soon," I added. "We're jumping through the hoops so we can get married very, very soon, like in the next couple weeks kinda' soon!"

They both squealed. Literally, I mean they squealed, like 13 year old girls who spotted Robert Pattinson walking down the street. I cleared out my ears and hugged my girls.

"Wait! What will you wear?" Alice, ever the fashionista.

"Really Alice? You really need to ask?" She looked puzzled then I swear I heard the bell ding and saw the bulb light up over her head.

"Your Grandma's gown!" I nodded. "Oh B that'll be fabulous!"

"Well, it's still in great shape and fits beautifully," I said.

"Oh! I've always been jealous of that dress, it's so gorgeous on you! Will you wear her bird-cage veil, too?" Alice was full-on "pinging." She was so fired up she could probably ping off the walls.

"I don't know, Alice, relax! That was a dress veil, her wedding veil was long lace, remember?"

"Oh right, which will you wear?"

"It depends, I have to try it all on and make sure it's everything is still in decent shape. Remember the stuff is like 90 years old now."

"So when's the day, Bella?" Rose finally got a word in.

I smiled, "I don't know! We meet with Father Thomas tomorrow morning then we're gonna treat him to Texas Barbecue, you know that's his favorite."

"Ah yes, the old bribe the priest with pulled pork sandwiches trick! It works every time," Rose chuckled.

"Hey, whatever gets us there," I said teasing. "Actually we're meeting first then going out to lunch. I'll know more after then. But we're having our guidance meetings tonight, Wednesday and Thursday, and our day-long Pre-Cana class Friday ... yeah, Edward and I will be out all day Friday, just so you guys know... anyway, yeah, so ... if we do all that, we might be able to marry next week."

They both looked at me stunned then Alice spoke up, "Why does the Church make it so difficult?"

I laughed, "Well they don't really like it if you marry more than once, so they try to make sure you know what you're getting into, and that there are resources available to help you flourish. They don't do it often, but sometimes they flat-out refuse to marry people, I mean obviously if they don't do the classes they won't marry them, but yeah, sometimes even after the classes if it's apparent the couple shouldn't be together they refuse to marry them. Usually it's because of age or immaturity, though like I said it doesn't happen often."

"Damn, too bad they didn't refuse Edward's first wedding." Rose has such a big mouth!

"Rosalie Hale! Shame on you! If he hadn't married that witch we wouldn't have Seth and Emily, please don't say shit like that any more, especially where the kids might hear you." She had the decency to look guilty. "They don't need to think about her, especially not like that, remember half their DNA is hers. I hated when Renee would say shit about Charlie, I refuse to do that to those kids."

"Sorry, Bella." She said, then she smirked, "Look at you, already going all momma-bear on me for messing with your cubs."

I smirked, "Damn strait. I may not be their bio mom, but I'll be damned if they ever feel gypped by me, I'll be the best mom I can be to those two sweeties."

Suddenly two arms grabbed me from behind and dipped me back. I shrieked then laughed as I realized it was Edward. He smiled down at my face and then kissed me solidly. "And that's why I love you so much, Baby. You'll be the best mom ever." He kissed me again then put me back on my feet, though thankfully held me against him, I was dizzy and not just from him whipping me around.

My friends just laughed at me.

"Uh, did you need something, Edward?" Rose asked with a bemused look on her face.

"Oh I need plenty," he said still looking at me with a fire in his eye that made me blush and my friends laugh at me. "But actually I was walking by when I heard my fiance here launch into her monologue, then I had to kiss her. Guess I better get back to work, eh boss lady?" He smirked at me knowing full well that I had hardly gotten any real work done all day and he'd busted me gossiping with my friends.

"Yeah I should probably try leading by example, huh." He chuckled.

"Wait, Bella! I want to go with you to get that thing we talked about!" Alice whined, pouted and even stomped her foot. I had to chuckle.

"Ooh count me in too," Rose said grabbing her purse and keys. With that I was whisked out of the office by my friends so we could go check out my granny's wedding gown.

The gown was still gorgeous and fit like it was custom-made for me alone. That was a relief. It was very comforting to know I'd wear the dress my beloved grandma wore on her own wedding day, and since she'd been happily married to my grandpa for over 60 years, I couldn't help but feel like it was good luck. Between wearing Esme's mother's ring and this gown, I felt surrounded by love and tradition, which is something I'd always valued.

Since the gown was very simple and traditional I felt like I needed to go with an up-do and my Grandma's lace veil. Alice pouted again, saying one of the cute bird-cage veil would be great with it and finally relented with another gleeful squeal when I suggested she and Rose wear them. Rose looked skeptical but Alice was beyond excited as she dove further into the wardrobe to look for dresses.

"Alice are we playing dress ups or planning my wedding?" I asked laughing at my friend - she had on satin gloves and giant rhinestone rings on every finger and bracelets stacked up her arms and topped the ensemble with a black Persian lamb opera coat. Grandma loved to get dolled up and go dancing with her Charlie, they were quite a glamorous couple.

"Oh hush, you know how much I love all these old treasures!" Rose laughed at her enthusiasm, too.

"You know I won't be able to wear anything in there, I'm a good five inches taller than either of you and well," she made a point of looking at her full D cups then my, Cs and raised a brow.

Alice laughed. "Point taken, but that doesn't mean you need to ruin my fun. Besides, we could totally whip up a dress for you in no time, if we know what we want. Look here, there's a mink stole!" That caught Rose's attention.

"I know fur is murder but this is gorgeous and it's already been dead nearly a century, it wouldn't hurt to take it out for a spin." She wrapped herself up in it and spun around admiring it in the mirror.

"Uh, you do know this is August in CHICAGO! Also, you don't have to wear matching dresses, I mean this is gonna be a tiny party. If I was having a huge ceremony I'd totally have you both stand up, but since it's so small Edward and I decided to just have the kids in it." I felt kinda' bad like I was raining on their parade but if I had them be bridesmaids, there would be more people in the wedding than watching.

"Duh!" Alice said laughing at me. "I just love a theme, if you're wearing a gown from the 20s, I want to wear something inspired, too."

I laughed at my friend. "Actually it does sound like fun," This was from Rose.

"Hey where are we doing the reception?" Alice again.

"I'm not 100 percent sure yet, we talked about a few places, but since we're hoping to do it on a weekday, we figure we'll go to a nice restaurant. It'll literally be under 20 people since we want it to be intimate."

"So what'd you have in mind?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, I mean we had a few ideas, like Melting Pot, we both thought the kids would have fun with that."

"Oh sure, nothing like one of them dumping hot oil on themselves or dripping chocolate down their clothes!" Rose was right. shit.

"Crap I hadn't thought about that. Well we also thought about doing a tapas restaurant, you know great food, cozy atmosphere, there's a great one in Arlington Heights."

"Oh I've been there it is great. I love the idea."

"Yeah, I know, there's lots of great places in the city, too, but a lot aren't kid-friendly. And we don't need a whole banquet hall for our group."

"What about Al Capone's Hideout? Since you're already doing the 20's gown?"

"Alice, that would be cheesy, might as well do Midevil Times or Rainforest Cafe," I said.

"Nah, it'd be fun!"

"I did have that on my list, I haven't been but I've heard good things," I said. "But I still like the idea of tapas more, it'd be fun to have a little taste of everything. We could do Capone's at Halloween, it'd be fun, then but for my wedding, not so much."

"I'm sure Cappone's would accommodate you for a meal like that."

"True, but I'm just not feeling it."

"Bella, have you thought about having it catered at your house, it's a gorgeous place and the view is phenomenal with the lake behind," Rose asked.

"I did, but honestly I don't want it to feel like a backyard barbecue, I mean we do that all the time, I'll only get married once. I want it to feel special."

"True, I hadn't thought about that," Rose said. "I'm sure you guys will figure it out. Do you know what day you'll pick?"

"It depends on Fr. Thomas. When I know I'll let you know asap."

"Well as long as we're playing hookey, why don't we go to the florist and pick out your bouquet?" Alice said. Damn I hadn't thought about how she takes over.

"Actually Alice, that sounds like a great plan but I really should get back to work. Did you get what you needed?" I turned back to where Alice had essentially crawled inside the wardrobe and started laughing.

She had taken off the opera coat and now had a dress hanging around her neck with the hangar sticking up behind her head, while still wearing the gloves and jewelery, only now she also had a cigarette holder in her hand. She reminded me so much of Emily playing dress ups in that moment, all she needed was marabou slippers and a feather boa around her neck. It was great to have such enthusiastic friends.

When my giggles died down I said, "Now that you mention it, let's go pick out some flowers, thanks guys! It means a lot to me to have you here with me."

A/N: Reviews make me *almost* as happy as the mental image of Edward in his riding shorts, so please drop me a line.

P.S. That severed hand prank totally happened to my sis-in-law when shew was a kid. It seemed some boys thought it was their own sister in there, she ran away with her pants falling around her ankles! BWA HA HA! And I pulled the water balloon prank on my husband when we were first married. He was not amused *tee he.*


	31. Chapter 31  Love Rescue Me

SM owns Twilight, I just make her characters have more fun. Just so you know, the nun in this story is real, I just changed her name...she does teach these classes and swears worse than any military man I ever met, and yet is a total sweetheart once you get over the whole shock of a foul-mouthed nun hahaha!

**Chapter 31 - Love Rescue Me (U2)**

"HO-LEEE SHIT! I feel absolutely wrung out," I said.

Edward laughed, "Where'd you learn to talk like that? You've got a fucking potty mouth, Miss Swan." We both laughed hard.

We'd just gotten back to his car after our six-hour Pre-Cana class with the foul-mouthed sister Agnes. "I don't think I've ever heard that many f-bombs away from the flightline!" I said with a groan.

The good sister is a sweet lady and was loaded with wonderful wisdom to help engaged couples find their way to being happily-married couples, but she swore like the illegitimate child born of a sailor and trucker. She claimed it was because she works with the teens at the local school, but I think she likes the shock value. I never met such an extreme example of an oxymoron, and I don't mean she's a pimply idiot.

Sister Agnes is wonderful, I loved watching the little female powerhouse as she talked about common problems in marriage and how to avoid them. Sure it seems ironic to listen to a woman who would never live in a traditional marriage (nuns are wed to God when they take their vows, and their traditional garb is the equivalent to their wedding gown) as she taught the group about marriage, but you don't have to be a car to know how to drive one. Wisdom is wisdom no matter who delivers it. I, for one, soaked up as much as possible.

"She really is something else, huh?" Edward said, still laughing. "Still it was a great class, but I'm beat. Wanna go grab a bite?"

"Yeah, I'm famished and this weak wore me out."

"No kidding!" He replied. "Wanna hit that Cajun place Jazz mentioned?"

"Heaven on Seven?" I said, and he nodded. "Actually I have a hankering for Asian, if you don't mind. One of my favorite places is on the way, would that be okay with you?"

"Sure just point the way." Edward is always a good sport about trying new places. I love that, but then he still doesn't know a ton of places being new here and all. "Which kind of Asian are we having?"

"I think you'll love Stir Crazy, they serve all the best from the different cuisines. I love this place, the Mongolian Barbecue is fantastic!"

It turns out Edward did love Stir Crazy, especially their fried banana wonton dessert. The man has a serious sweet tooth, but that's just fine by me. I loved their mango margarita. I seriously needed a drink after all the classes and discussions over the last week.

"I know I joke a lot about my brain being full and wanting to be excused, but, seriously, if my brain wore pants I'd have to loosen the belt after this week!" I said making Edward laugh and nearly spit his beer out.

"You always surprise me, I never know what will come out your mouth next," Edward said as he laughed.

"What? That was seriously an intense week with all the meetings and today's class," I defended.

"You nailed it, this was definitely an intense week. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No way, you're stuck with me, mister!" I said holding his hand. "It just was a whole lot of info to take in nearly all at once. I mean a lot of it was stuff I knew but didn't know how to voice, but others really bent my mind."

"Like what?" Edward asked.

"Like what Father said about how there's no compromise between one wanting more children and the other not, how the one who doesn't needs to give the other the child they long for. I never thought about that, but if I wanted more kids and you didn't, I could see how resentment would creep in. I am so glad you want more kids." I said. I could totally picture them, too. I couldn't wait to have his green-eyed monsters.

"Are you kidding me? I can't wait to get you knocked up!"

I nearly choked on my drink. "Don't you think we should wait a bit? I mean I think the kids will have enough change with me joining the family and us all moving in together, don't you think?"

"I think the kids will be thrilled when they get a baby brother or sister, they already love you and can't wait to have you as their mom."

"What if they hate me when I act like a mom? I mean sure I'm fun now, but when I make them clean up after themselves or eat their asparagus, they may not want me around then. Adding a new baby might make them jealous," I said.

"Oh I have no doubt we'll have issues, but they can't dictate what happens in our marriage, they will definitely be jealous but they will also love the little one." Edward said. "Emily has already asked if we're going to have another baby."

"She has?" He nodded. "What did you say? What does Seth say?"

Edward ticked off his long, sexy fingers, "I said we'll see. Seth said he hopes it's a boy." Edward said with a chuckle. "Emily told him no way, girls rule and boys drool. I don't know where she learned that one." He chuckled again, shaking his head.

"Sorry, that was probably Rose." I laughed. "Though it might be Alice, I think my friends are a bad influence."

"Nah, they're great, I like how sweet they are to the kids. But I'm still nervous because Emmett made them promise to be his slaves for a day and he's holding it over their heads, I thought he'd collect on vacation but he says he needs a home-field advantage. I think he's still making a list of what he'll make them do." I shook my head, Emmett would make it count for sure.

"Well they brought it upon themselves," I chuckled. "Don't worry, he won't do anything too bad. He's just a big kid himself."

"Oh I know, I just picture him making Emily be his footrest while he watches a baseball game, or something like that."

"Don't give him any ideas!" I laughed. "I can totally picture that too, though she could never hold still long enough."

Edward cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable then spoke, "I know we talked a little about this with Fr. Thomas, but do you want me to sign a prenup?"

"What? No. I meant it, you're stuck with me." I said, more than a little pissed. "Why would I do that?"

"Well I mean with you being soul-owner of Eclectic, I think you should protect that."

"You're starting to piss me off Edward! What's mine is yours. I trust you with my life and livelihood. I'm in this 100 percent, till death do we part means something to me. If you're not you need to speak now or forever hold your peace!" I felt like I could breathe fire or shoot lasers out my eyeballs, I was pissed.

"I'm in it to win it, Baby," Edward smiled his panty-dropping smile at me. Lord have mercy, how am I ever going to be angry with him when he pulls that crap out during an argument? "I'm sorry, I just wanted to put that out there, you know I've always got your back." Edward leaned in and kissed me then told me he loves me. Yeah, he so makes it hard to stay mad at him.

"Well shut up about prenups already. As far as I'm concerned you're my partner in everything."

"Thanks, Bella. That means a lot to me, I know how important Eclectic is to you and I'll do my best for you and the company."

"Edward, it's ridiculous to talk about the company when you're trusting me with the livelihood of Seth and Emily. And it's not like you're a pauper, you have your inheritance and you worked your ass off in NY, hell you've probably got more money than I do, all my capital is wrapped up in the business, except for my house and toys. Do you want me to do a prenup?"

"Not on your life, Bella. I was just being a dumb ass. Forget I said anything." He kissed me again then glanced at his watch. "Wow it's getting late. I feel like I haven't seen the kids all week," he said. "I'd like to at least tuck them in tonight."

"Well with us going on our honeymoon we need to make time for you to spend with them this weekend," I said and he nodded his agreement but he had a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see," Edward replied somewhat mysteriously and also annoyingly. He might as well have been saying, "I know something you don't know!" I wondered what that was about but let it go.

We paid the bill and headed out to his Volvo. As he drove my mind wandered. I was really glad they hadn't had time to move into the house yet, as it stood now, we'd all end up moving in together. It was a nice way to establish ourselves together as a family, on neutral turf, so to speak.

When I voiced this to Edward he looked pleased. He said that he hadn't intended it that way but I was right, it would benefit us all to start anew there, as a whole family.

"Man, it's 7 going on 11! I'm so flippin' tired." I yawned. "I need to turn in early tonight, "Alice has something crazy cooked up for me tomorrow. She's pissed that I don't want a traditional bachelorette party and we don't need a wedding shower so she's dragging me out. At least I get to dress casually, she ordered me to wear jeans, but I have to be up and ready by 8." I said. He smirked again. "What? Why do you keep smirking at me?" He shrugged grinning like the proverbial cat who ate the canary.

"Are you having a bachelor's party?" I asked suddenly feeling nervous and a little sick at the thought of him looking at another woman's body.

"What? No! I have no need for strippers and a hangover, don't worry, Baby, it's a surprise and you'll like it," Edward said. "I promise."

I joined him inside at the Cullen house and spent a little time with the rug rats before leaving them with their daddy. I'd had him with me nearly every evening this week, they needed time with him too. Charlie and Sue were out, he'd been invited to a poker game at one of the firemen's houses so they'd be out late. It was the perfect opportunity to take a bath and turn in early.

I was up bright and early the next morning and felt renewed. I showered and dressed, opting for a pony tail and light makeup, then made myself a bagel and had some fruit salad with it.

My dad and Sue came downstairs and looked at me expectantly, but before I could comment I heard a loud roar outside. Someone, or rather several someones had rolled up the driveway on motorcycles.

I ran to the door and was stunned to see Emmett on a huge Harley, with Rose riding bitch, flanked by Jasper with Alice behind him on another Harley, though not as big as Emmett's, and Edward on a shiny, new Goldwing! Upon seeing me they all revved their engines and smiled at me.

"Wha- ... Wait, what's going on?" I turned back to my dad and he smiled at me.

"Have fun, Darlin'... Ride safe."

Everyone killed their motors and I walked out to Edward, still stunned.

"Surprise!" He said laughing. "We're riding down to Hinkley so we can go skydiving!" Hinkley is a town SW of Chicago, there's a grass-strip airfield with an outfit that does skydiving.

"OH! MY! GOSH! Edward! That's AWESOME!" I was giddy. "Wait, where'd you guys get the bikes?"

"The guys rented theirs but I bought mine. I've been wanting one for a while," Edward replied.

I let out a low whistled, 'cause HOT DAMN, that man is sexy on a normal day but seeing him with a shiny, huge motorcycle between his legs is beyond sexy, and he knew it.

"You like?" Edward asked, still grinning at me as he set it on it's stand and climbed off. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me fiercely.

"Well hello Handsome!" I said smiling up at him. "I love it! I can't believe you got a Goldwing! I thought you wanted something with a side car, not that I'm complaining, I love Goldwings, they look so comfy and fun."

"I did, but then I saw this bad boy," Edward patted the tank. "I knew it'd be more comfy and, though I really am not ready to have the kids riding with me but when I am, this will be safer."

"I'm surprised you went with white and not black," I said looking the bike over. It was a pretty pearly white with a gorgeous gloss.

"I wanted visibility and this fit the bill, though I did like the electric blue, I decided to go with white instead." I nodded.

"Makes sense. This is very nice, I love it."

He smirked at me, "Good."

I turned toward Emmett and said, "I can't believe you got Rose on a bike," I said with a laugh. "You watch, I bet she's hooked by the end of the day." They laughed.

"This is such a surprise!" I said laughing as I took in my friends, still sitting on their rented bikes.

"Alice, you little sneak!" I laughed but she huffed.

"Oh no, blame him!" She said and pointed to Edward. I turned and kissed him.

"Thank you, Edward. It's a wonderful surprise."

Edward responded in a cheesy announcer's voice, "But wait, there's more!" I laughed. "Our parents and the kids are meeting us down there later. We have to attend the class before the jump, but they're going to drive down and bring a picnic so they can watch."

"That's awesome! I love you so much! Thank you!" I kissed him again. "This is so thoughtful and will be so much more fun than going to a nightclub and being forced to wear phallic objects on my head!" I said cringing as I remembered a few bachelorette parties I'd attended over the years. Edward just laughed at me and shook his head.

"So, Miss Swan will you do me the honor of riding on my bike with me?" I hadn't ridden bitch in years, but the thought of spending the day with my arms wrapped around Edward was too good to pass up.

"I'd be delighted," I said. Truthfully, Goldwings are much, MUCH more comfy than my bikes and it would be a long ride down. Edward had sprung for matching helmets with intercoms, so we were able to not only chat back and forth, but he even was able to play music as we rode. I loved my cool old bikes, but I really liked this setup, motorcycles have come a long way since mine were built.

It took a couple hours to get down to Hinkley, where the skydive place was located. It is a long ride anyway, but we took the scenic route and had a really nice ride. I was definitely glad I rode with Edward, I was able to sit back and enjoy the scenery, and thanks to the intercom I could enjoy his company as well. And thanks to the luxuriously comfy seats I didn't even have iron ass, something that was guaranteed when riding my bike.

Our class took another couple hours and by the time we finished I was starving. As I walked out of the hangar something small and solid ran up to me and wrapped itself around my kneecaps!

"Bewwaaa! I misted you!" I couldn't help but giggle. I looked down and took in the site of my soon-to-be daughter. She had worn her red sparkly "Dowoffy" shoes, dark blue with pink sparkles jeans with a pink chiffon tutu over it, and a lime green and yellow striped hoodie over a purple top with red hearts all over it. All this was not to be overshadowed by her huge smile or the pigtails peeking out from beneath the gold sequined beret on her head, or her Hello Kitty sunglasses. I giggled again. Clearly Emily had dressed herself.

"I misted you too, Sweetie!" I said as I bent to pick her up and smooch her adorable freckled face. "Where's Seth?"

"Here, Bella!" I looked over at Seth who was sitting on Edward's head, not shoulders, head! "Hey there kiddo!" I leaned up to kiss Seth but Edward was faster, swooping in to kiss me first. "Hey! I wanted to kiss him, not YOU!" I said teasing him.

"Oh I see how it is now." He teased then he swung Seth down so I could kiss and hug him then plopped him down onto the ground saying, "Take us to you leaders," to Seth. He giggled and ran off toward some very familiar faces.

Under an awning across the yard I spotted Esme, Carlisle, Sue, Charlie, Leia, Jake, Kate and Paul, all sitting in camping chairs near a blanket in the grass upon which was an amazing spread of food.

"Oh my gosh you guys, this is fantastic!" I said as my tummy rumbled. "Thank you for coming and for this!" I said pulling Esme into a hug. It had her touches written all over it.

We visited and ate for a bit and watched the parachutes from other groups as they descended from the sky. It was a beautiful day, and the combination of good company, sunny skies and the peace of the country side mixed with great food had me completely relaxed, until it was time for our jump, that is. Suddenly I regretted having scarfed all my favorite foods.

"You look a little pale there, Pal-ee-Girl," Charlie said. "You okay?"

"I'm scared I'll throw up after eating all that food!" I said, half laughing, half serious.

"Nah, you'll be fine. Just wait, you'll love the rush," Charlie responded. I knew that would be true, everyone I knew who had done it was completely hooked on the sport.

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem Sweetie. I'm proud of you. You done good," he said and I felt a lump in my throat. "It takes guts to do what you're doing and what you've done. Atta girl."

I smiled and hugged him. They called us over the intercom and we all headed over to don our gear before the plane returned to gather our group.

Since no one in our group had jumped before we had to do tandem jumps, that is we were strapped to more experienced skydivers for the actual jump. I was relieved since I was scared I'd blackout or worse, equipment might malfunction. I tried not to think about the possibilities but it was hard not to with Alice freaking out beside me in the plane.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Why couldn't you be normal, we could've spent the day at a spa then gone out dancing tonight?" Alice said gritting her teeth.

I laughed, "Hey who are you calling abby normal, Half-pint!" She laughed too. "Besides this will be much more fun."

"Fun, ha! You're crazy! Tell me, again, why I'm going to jump out of a perfectly good airplane?" Alice said as Jasper hugged her to him to help her relax.

"Because it's fun!" Rose piped in. "I'm glad we're doing this, I've always wanted to but my parents would've freaked. Then I was always too busy." I nodded. Her parents would freak if they knew. We paid extra to get a video of the jump, she promised to murder anyone who told her parents or showed them the video. It's not that she was scared of their reaction, she just didn't want to hear about it for the rest of her life. I understood.

Emmett was shaking the plane as his leg bounced. I had never seen him so excited ... or quiet. "You okay Big Guy?" I asked as I nudged him with my shoulder as the aircraft climbed to altitude.

"Yep." Huh, he must be nervous.

"How 'bout you?" I smiled at Edward, who looked lit up like a Christmas tree and practically vibrated with excitement.

"Great! I can't believe we're doing this!" The instructors laughed at us.

All too soon it was time, our instructors hooked us to them and lined up when the pilot gave the signal. There was another man in the group who was jumping solo, he had a camera bolted to his helmet and would be shooting the video of our group. I gave him a thumbs-up and a smile even though I felt a little green.

One-by-one, or rather two-by-two since we were strapped to the pros, we made our way to the door and jumped out. Once I got to the door all my fears and concerns flew out the window as I looked down at the patchwork of farm fields below. It was absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful and I couldn't wait to jump!

I obeyed my instructor and waited until he said so then we were suddenly floating! I never felt anything like it, the wind was whipping my hair and skin like crazy. I could feel the ripples in my cheeks as we sped toward the ground. I looked around and saw the crazy grins of all my friends and let out a whoop! It was AMAZING!

Soon, as planned, the others all aimed toward one another as we formed up and did some aerial acrobatics, joining hands to spiral and twisting this way and that. All the while, the camera guy zipped this way and that, capturing our activities and expressions. I couldn't wait to see that video! Eventually we had to break ranks and get ready to pull chutes. Once we reached the right altitude we pulled the cord and I felt myself yanked upward as the chute released above us. I laughed again. The wind settled down a bit and everything was so quiet and beautiful as I floated down toward the Earth below.

As the ground approached my instructor reminded me to put my legs out in front of me so he could land us. We touched down on the drop zone and it was super smooth. Everything was excellent and my head fairly buzzed from the adrenaline coursing through my body.

I turned around to see everyone else as they landed. It was funny to see the guy strapped to the back of Emmett, he was the tallest in their group but was still several inches shorter than Emmett. They managed though. Edward's instructor was the same height. I imagine it was uncomfortable for the men to have another man strapped behind them but they never voiced it. As each of my friends touched down, no matter how far away, their mega-watt smiles were clearly visible. Alice was loudest in her cheer, having loved the whole experience.

When my instructor unhooked me I ran to Edward, jumping up to hug him, wrapping my arms and legs around him, nearly knocking him over.

"Thank you!" kiss. "Thank you!" kiss. "Thank you" kiss! "That was FANTASTIC!" kiss. "I love you so much!" kiss, kiss, kiss...

He laughed and kissed me back. We met our friends on the drop zone, having left the instructors to handle the chutes, then walked back to our friends and family, who were cheering for us like we were astronauts returning from a space mission. It was kind of ridiculous but totally great. We all hung out and watched other groups jump, played some volleyball and goofed around playing hacky sack with the kids. It was definitely a memory I'd always cherish.

The following day most of the gang gathered, once again, to attend Mass as a family, followed by a cookout at Esme and Carlisle's house. It had quickly become tradition, one I planned to continue. After so many years of it being mostly Charlie and me, it was so nice to be surrounded by so many wonderful people sharing our Sundays. It was the kind of thing I wished I'd had growing up but was glad I could offer it to my kids. This day it was relatively low-key with everyone worn out from the previous day.

"Are you nervous, Bella?" Sue asked as we chopped veggies and assembled kabobs for the grill.

"Yes and no," I said. "I mean I'm not nervous about marrying Edward, I know he's the one, but with everything else, I kind've am."

"What do you mean everything else?" Sue asked. It was a rare quiet moment with everyone else out on the deck or playing in the yard.

"I mean, I'll be gone 10 days with Edward, I know between you and Esme Charlie will be fine, but what if something happens?"

"Bella, if something happens we'll deal with it, don't stress yourself out. We can call you if something happens. You're going on your honeymoon for crying out loud, don't worry about a single thing. Just go and enjoy this."

"You're right. Thanks, Sue." I stopped and hugged her. "I guess I'm just feeling stressed, I still haven't talked to Renee and I feel a little guilty, I'm getting married and not inviting her."

She made a weird "pshaw" kind of noise. "Please, that woman, she'd just unleash the plagues of Egypt on your wedding day." I laughed but she got a remorseful look on her face, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, she's your mother."

"No you're right, it's not like she gave me much of a chance to tell her. I mean I could call her but she was so terrible the last time we talked, it's just as well. It's been over a month and she hasn't called once. I guess it's her loss."

"That's right, Darlin'." Apparently Charlie had come inside and I hadn't heard him. "I think there's more going on than we know, though. Phil has been a staff coach with the Cubs since he retired from playing but he's been let go. That may be part of why she's been such a bitch but honestly, Bella, she has no right to treat you the way she has been. If you don't want her there, that's fine and it really is her loss. I, for one, am honored to be able to be there and walk you down the aisle, though I hate the thought of giving you away."

Aww shucks. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, giving him a hug. "Thanks, Daddy. Don't worry, you don't have to give me away, you're stuck with me. Heck I'll be living next door." I said with a smile. I loved that we'd make our home on the same block as our parents. We'd have the best of both worlds, autonomy but we'd all be right there should anyone need help. It was especially comforting given how Charlie could be during the nighttime. I knew if Sue needed me she could call and I'd be right there.

"I still can't believe you're getting married this week!" Charlie said. "My little baby is all grown up." He mock pouted. "But at least you're giving me two wonderful grand kids, and who knows maybe you'll come back with another one on the way," he teased.

"Who knows, Daddy. Who knows."

After dinner we played an outrageous game of Pictionary. Esme had realized how wild our group could be so she'd brought out a huge dry erase board and easel. With a group that big it was really entertaining to play that way. Everyone got to see the ridiculous drawings and laugh at the guesses that way. The best was when Emmett had to draw a nuclear reactor without using any symbols, what made it funnier was when Emily yelled out "Tree squirrel!" after looking at his drawing - it looked more like Emily's guess than the actual item.

With our tummies topped off with my yummy "Big Easy Cheesecake" and iced coffee, everyone scattered in the late afternoon. Edward, Emily, Seth and I ended up piled up together on Charlie's sofa watching The Princess Bride. Somewhere along the line we all fell asleep mid snuggle. I awoke to the sound of a camera and the brightness of a flash before my eyelids. Sue had found us and snapped a picture. "I want a copy of that!" I teased.

"You know it, Bella," was Sue's response.

It was nearly dinner time and apparently Sue had been busy, the house smelled fantastic. "What smells so good?" I asked.

"I popped some beef in the crock pot for Italian beef sandwiches and roasted some peppers." My tummy growled at the thought.

"I feel like such a pig, it seems like all I did today was eat!" I laughed. Edward and the kids stirred. "You guys hungry?" They all nodded their heads sleepily. I had to laugh, Edward and Seth both had serious bed head, but they were so cute. "Come on guys, let's go wash our lunch hooks and help Sue in the kitchen.

We feasted on Italian beef sandwiches with mozzarella and peppers, and spinach salad washed down with ice-cold lemonade. It was a wonderful meal for a hot summer's night. To counter our lethargic feelings, and to ensure the kids would sleep that night we walked with the kids to the park. As we strolled along and I watched the kids tease each other I couldn't deny the feeling of peace that washed over me, this was my family and I couldn't be happier to have them and couldn't wait to marry Edward, Wednesday could not come soon enough.

Reviews are nearly as satisfying as "Big Easy Cheesecake" ... the recipe can be found here http:/ www (dot) virtualcities (dot) com/ons/la/r/lar78021 (dot) htm - simply remove spaces & fill in the (dots) with a period. It's a delicious cheesecake recipe and easily made without gluten, for the anti-glutites out there ;)

Thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 32  Lord of the Dance

A/N, SM owns Twilight, I just like to play with her characters.

If you want to see Bella's beautiful gown, check out: http:/www (dot) etsy (dot) com/listing/87516913/1920s-vintage-inspired-wedding-dress-new

Bella's veil is here: http:/www (dot) etsy (dot) com / listing/87517876/couture-alencon-lace-mantilla-wedding?ref=sc_3&sref=you_recently_viewed_this_item

Chapter 32 - Lord of the Dance (The Dubliners)

I, Bella Swan, have worked hard for plenty of things. First, despite the world's continued notions of what a woman should or shouldn't do, I joined the Air Force and worked in a predominately male job as a load master aboard a C-17 Globemaster. Then, while doing said job I earned my degree in business and, after leaving the service, I continued my education in the predominantly catty world of design wherein I found my niche as I built a business that allows me to help artisans earn a decent wage no matter where they live. While doing that I gutted and completely revamped my home. I'm no stranger to work.

That said, planning a wedding in a week is really flippin' hard! Seriously, it's not that I don't care about making things pretty or anything, I mean hello, my business is design, but I just wanted to be married to Edward. Cue the pouty lip, foot stomp and whiny voice. The details surrounding it really didn't matter to me. Also, I was never like other girls, playing bride with a pillow case on their head, imagining a day as a princess...the only thing I ever knew was that I wanted to wear Gran's dress. But as other wedding necessities became apparent I'd need more than a groom and Gran's dress.

I'd never thought about things like a limousine, flowers for the church or colors for linens at the reception, which I flat out refused to worry about since I just wanted them to cordon off a corner of the restaurant. I mistakenly told Alice this and she flipped out on me. Seriously, dogs in neighboring counties covered their ears for fear of the pitch and volume of the words spewing from her mouth. It's good I love that woman, because I wouldn't take that crap from just anyone. But she had a point. As she put it, I'm "kind of a big deal." I had to laugh at that but then my hard work has paid off; I'm a leader in the community and yada, yada. I can't do the average Joe kind of thing with my own wedding. Whatever. Since we're marrying on a Wednesday afternoon -who does that? Me, apparently but that worked with our timeline and I didn't want anyone who didn't already know about our wedding to expect it, but I digress... Since our wedding fell upon on a Wednesday afternoon it was no sweat to secure the restaurant's banquet room and get the royal treatment for our small group.

Alice also insisted upon hiring a DJ. I hadn't even thought of that. Fortunately, one of the firemen knew a guy who was quite good and available, so that was easy. I hadn't thought of what I'd miss without music there, a first dance with my love, a father-daughter dance with Charlie, watching Emily shake her booty dancing with her own daddy... yeah, music would be a good thing.

Then there was the matter of what to wear under my gown. Not that I was a stranger to beautiful lingerie what with my "under armor" collection. I knew Edward's preferences but I wanted something even more dynamic. Because of the shape and style of the gown, it needed to be something that wouldn't cause my shape to interfere with the lines of the dress. I refused to have my breasts bound as women of the Roaring Twenties would have, the look of the twenties discouraged curves on women.

Then again, in the picture I have of my grandparents on their wedding day, she was as curvacious as I am. In fact it's almost as if you could switch out our faces, apparently I inherited her curves. And since the modern shape of a bra wasn't around until women had to move while working in factories during World War II, she probably wore a corset under the gown. I had some, of course, but I needed something new and special for my wedding day. Also, there's a matter of a 10-day honeymoon in Ireland, I wouldn't want to bore Edward with items he's already seen for our special trip. I'd found plenty of goodies and a few fun surprises for our trip, I was pretty sure I'd be rocking Edward's world.

Then there was the matter of what Edward, Emily and Seth would wear. Alice was all about a theme, wanting Edward to wear my grandpa's suit, the same zoot suit Jasper had worn to the Halloween ball. I had to admit I kind of liked the idea, but it did seem a little too kitschy or like we were playing dress-ups. Edward tended to agree with me, saying he'd really like to wear either his tuxedo or a nice suit - and he had some very nice suits from his days as a big-shot lawyer in New York. We opted for the tuxedo because my dress is rather formal and it would allow Edward and Seth to match.

I couldn't wait to see what they picked. I'm sure Alice was all over that detail as I'd left it to Edward. The man is more than capable of dressing himself and he'd been dressing Seth since Day One, so I wouldn't insult him by hovering or controlling that situation. Plus I had enough other stuff to do. But that didn't mean Alice wouldn't assert herself in adding her own touches. Honestly I didn't know if I should hug or choke her this week. Mostly I think hugging would win out as she's a great friend who is lending a much-needed helping hand, and I'd never want to be known as a "Bridezilla."

Esme had a wonderful idea for Emily after the two had watched old movies on TV one afternoon and Emily had fallen in love with Shirley Temple. Esme, rightly, made the point that though it would be corny for us all to wear period outfits, a flower girl should match the bride at least a little, so she actually sewed an adorable old-fashioned style dress for Emily to wear. It was white and ruffly and a-freakin'-dorable, much like Emily. We had Emily's hair done up into banana curls for the big day. The word "cute" couldn't begin to describe that little angel in all her finery.

Rosalie hired a photographer, a task I'd originally overlooked. With her experience in the newspaper industry she was the ideal person to handle this task. Rose she could spot quality a mile away so I knew we'd have fabulous pictures. Rose had also gone to the bakery Alice recommended and picked out our cake. I had no idea what we'd be getting but I knew it'd be great because if Rose says I'll like it, I'll like it. That woman has always just gotten me, so it was a relief to have one less thing to think about. And ... cue the silly movie quotes because whenever I think the words "One less thing," I hear Forest Gump in my mind. I clearly need a break, good thing I'd be on a plane to Ireland tomorrow.

And speaking of Ireland, that was such a nice surprise. When we started talking about honeymoons I had been thinking of staying close since we should be nearby if the kids needed us. However Edward had other plans. He reminded me that the kids would be fine with our parents and friends there to take care of things and we could always hop a plane and return if there was an emergency. Well if he was okay with that how could I complain. Then I figured he'd want somewhere like Hawaii or maybe the Bahamas so I was stunned when he suggested Ireland. I'd been there a couple times but it was always on business and on very quick trips. I yearned to go and explore my heritage and the beautiful castles and ruins, it truly was a great suggestion and I couldn't help but jump on and kiss him when he told me he wanted to go there. We'd be spending 10 days there!

Edward booked everything and didn't tell me much, just to be sure and bring comfortable shoes. Alice tried to offer to pack my bags for me so I could be surprised but if that girl had her way I'd only bring satin and lace negligees and no outerwear. Not that I wouldn't be bringing plenty of negligees, it's just that if we were going to only stay in bed we might as well check into a local hotel for 10 days and not waste our money or energy crossing the pond.

Edward insisted upon hiring limousines, yes plural. He said he wanted to be sure everyone could cut lose and have a good time so the responsible thing was to hire drivers. And he did NOT want to share me on the ride to the reception. That thought had me blushing brighter than the lighthouse on the lakefront.

Yep, there was a lot more work that went into making a successful wedding day than I'd first realized. So much that the last few days had seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. I could hardly believe I was standing in the bedroom at my lakeside house getting ready to marry Edward. It was simply astounding to me.

"Bella! Girl you look F-I-N-E, fine!" Rose was sitting on the bed smiling at me, she had sung the last part doing a horrible impersonation of the Aerosmith song. Alice cackled beside her. They clearly drank more than her quote of the mimosas.

I was standing in front of the mirror wearing my corset, undies and stockings. I'd opted for a beautiful corset made from Irish linen as an homage to our honeymoon destination, though we'd be spending our wedding night at a beautiful local hotel before heading out in the morning. The corset was stunning with its fine stitching, including pleats and ruffles with touches of exquisite lace. The undies, if you could call them that, were tiny and made completely of the lace from the corset. I'd opted for a green garter with a shamrock adorning it for the garter toss, though I wore no stockings as the dress is long, the summer is hot and my shoes are strappy sandals.

We'd spent the morning, along with Esme and Emily, at the spa getting primped and pampered. Emily was adorable; she was so excited about having her nails painted and her hair curled. She loved being included with the "big girls." Esme looked absolutely regal as she took Emily back to her house to feed and dress her promising to meet us at the church since she was hoping to get Emily to nap a bit. It'd be easier at their house than surrounded by the excitement at mine. Thanks to the spa trip my hair and makeup were already set and the time was quickly passing. Soon I'd be a married woman and I couldn't wait.

Alice and Rose were already dressed in gorgeous dresses - I'd managed to talk Alice out of wearing '20s vintage dress and veil. The dresses my friends wore looked like they were inspired by a 1950s prom dress - they were T length and strapless with fuller tulle skirts but made modern by the color and type of fabric as well as the tiny belt tied into a bow around their waists. Alice's was a shade of lime green while Rose's was a bright turquoise, they looked beautiful, mostly, but at the moment they seemed ridiculous...

The girls were still cackling on the bed discussing my varied lingerie choices while I adjusted myself in my corset. I knew I should've gone on that shopping trip alone.

These two women, separate, were the best friends a woman could hope for, together they were my tormentors. They had spent the whole shopping trip giving me sexual advice ... loudly, I might add. I cringed when I thought about it, and here they were deciding since my mom is absent, it was up to them to give me "The Talk," you know, about what to expect on my wedding night. I'd be mortified but they'd been giving me the same talk for years as they'd unsuccessfully tried to get me to give up my "V Card" over the years, their words not mine.

"I remember my wedding day," Alice said with a sigh then cackled menacingly. "My grandma decided I should know what to expect on my wedding night, even though Jasper and I had been living together for a year! I swear it was like something straight out of my nightmares. Of course she did this in front of my mother-in-law, bridesmaids and aunts. It was horrific," Alice laughed again, changing her voice to sound like an old Southern woman as she said, "'You know, it hurts a lot the first time but it gets better and better. It can be very pleasurable to lay with your husband, especially a looker like your Jasper. Just be sure to always wash your hoo-hah before bed, Darlin' so you're nice and fresh for him, you'll find he'll appreciate it and hopefully make it worth your while. Oh and be sure to keep your kitty nice and trim, you don't want him having stray hairs stuck in his teeth. And don't be shy about some of the unusual things he might suggest, they can be very pleasurable when you're in the right frame of mind, why after a couple glasses of wine...' we couldn't stop her fast enough and for a long while anytime Jazzy tried to get a little freaky I wanted to break out the brain bleach!" We were all howling with laughter.

"That's why I'll be dragging you all off to Vegas to elope when I get married," Rose said.

"Any idea when that'll happen?" I asked.

"We're in no hurry," was all Rose said on that matter having hopped up and grabbed my gown, effectively ending the conversation.

I'd opted for an up-do since I wanted to be a more traditional bride, also the veil would flatten my hair anyway. I mean it's really long, past my shoulder blades, and naturally wavy so I didn't want to look like a cocker spaniel by the end of the day with a flat top and puffy sides. It looked truly beautiful in this style, with luxurious curls pinned up on my head.

The veil was gorgeous, all long and flowing but the lace at the edges softened the lines of the flapper-styled gown. I'd decided to only wear the veil for the ceremony, which is why I had such an elaborately-styled hairdo. The dress was exquisite in it's design. I loved that it was an authentic flapper dress, with layers of shimmery applique and fringes, it'd be so much fun to dance in it later. For shoes, I opted for a pearly, sandal with a 3" heel, something that wouldn't have me limping by the end of the night.

I felt so beautiful standing here in my Gran's gown, with her long strand of pearls doubled up so they were like a choker as well as a longer layer that was knotted between my breasts. I wore my sapphire engagement ring, which served as my "blue" as my dress and veil were my old, though technically nearly everything I wore was old. Alice loaned me her pearl and diamond earrings, and my lingerie was new so I was covered on the "old, new, borrowed and blue" tradition.

"Oh Bells, you look so beautiful!" Alice had pulled Charlie into the room, followed closely by the photographer, whom I'd shooed out when I started getting dressed. He quickly raised his camera and started snapping pictures of Rose and Alice fussing over my appearance. "I can't believe my baby is so grown up. I remember the day I took you home, you were so tiny your whole rear end fit on my palm!" I blushed while my friends laughed. "And now you'll be a wife and mom yourself," he started choking up a bit, which made me tear up.

"Hey! None of that, you can't make her cry, Charlie we don't have time to redo her makeup!" Alice playfully scolded him and he laughed.

"Sorry," he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Ya done real good Pal-ee Girl, Edward is a fine man and he'll treat you right. And those kids are great, you picked well."

"It doesn't hurt that we'll be your next door neighbor either, I'm sure," I elbowed him, teasingly.

"That too, my little fishing buddy will be nice and close for helping me dig up night crawlers."

"Oh I see how it is, I've been replaced!" I jokingly harrumphed.

He pulled me into his side and kissed my temple then said, "You've been the best daughter a dad could have, no one could replace you Darlin' I mean that. Edward is a lucky man to get to marry you." I smiled and got a little misty, again, and silently thanked God for letting me have my dad be here with me, in mind and body, for my wedding day.

We all piled into the limo and trekked over to the church, it was so nice to share the anticipation with my dad and two best girlfriends. I felt absolutely giddy! Soon I'd be Mrs. Isabella Cullen. I truly couldn't wait.

Alice and Rose told me to wait while they checked on the details inside the church. They soon came back outside grinning widely, followed closely by a stunning Esme and hyper yet adorable Emily who bounced all around while grinning widely. Esme all but yanked me out of the limo and squeezed me in a fierce hug.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad you two found each other. I'd always wished it but the reality is even better than this old lady's dreams and schemes!" Esme said as she pulled away to look at my gown. "Bella you look simply gorgeous! Edward won't be able to take his eyes off you."

Esme pulled me into another hug. I got misty again. I'd opted not to call Renee figuring had she wanted to be a part of my life, she'd have called sometime in the last two months. A big part of me wished I'd have a mom here with me today. But I realized as I looked into Esme's lovely face, I didn't want Renee there. I wanted a real mom, and thanks to this amazing woman I got that wish. She would be my mom officially, starting today. She'd already played the role beautifully over the last few years, but today she would truly be my mom and again, I found myself silently thanking God for the gift of a real mom, at long last.

"Thank you, Esme." I hugged her again as I fought the tears. "Thank you for being such a wonderful mom. I love you so much and I'm so glad we'll finally, officially, be family. You've been much more of a mom to me these last few years than Renee has ever been so I want you to know how truly blessed I feel to have you in my life."

"Bella, you sweet girl, you're the daughter I always longed to have. Thank you for being such a wonderful person. You're exactly what my family needed and I'm so glad to have you be part of it." She pulled away and started blotting at her eyes. "Now enough blubbering, let's get you married already!" We chuckled then walked arm-in-arm into the church where Alice promptly shoved my bouquet into my hands and started blotting at my makeup. I knew I'd be crying today so I'd stressed waterproof makeup to the makeup artist who did my face. Alice also handed me a handkerchief to tuck behind my bouquet so I'd be covered because she knew as well as I that there'd be plenty of happy tears during the ceremony.

I took a quick moment to pull Emily aside before the ceremony. We stood in a corner and I crouched down to her level. "Emily I am so happy today! I can't wait to be your mommy!"

"Me, too Bewwa! I'm sad 'cause you an' Daddy wiw be gone but Daddy says you'ww bwing me wots uv pweasants when you get back!" She bounced up and down, causing her curls to literally spring.

"We will bring you presents, Seth, too. Right now I have a present for you," I said and her eyes lit up.

"What is it? What is it?"

"Shh, here, I saw this and it made me think of you and your pretty dress." I handed her a small velvet box with a bow on top. She opened it and held up the small diamond and sapphire pendant on the white gold chain.

"Oh Mommy! It's sooooo pwetttttyyy! I wuv it, fank you!" She jumped up and hugged me. I started crying again, that was the first time she had called me "mommy."

"It's almost as pretty as you, Baby girl." She smiled at me. "I love you so much and I'm so glad we'll all be a family now." she nodded and smiled some more. "So how 'bout we put this on you and go get married, huh?"

"YEAH!"

I looked over where some of the others were standing and saw Esme grinning at us with wet cheeks as tears fell freely from her eyes. I sure hit the jackpot in marrying into this family. I mouthed the words, "Where's Seth?" as I hadn't seen him yet. She pointed into the sanctuary and then put up her pointer finger as if to say "hang on a minute," then went to retrieve him. They walked back toward us and when he saw me, Seth looked shocked. Literally his jaw dropped and he stopped in his tracks. I was worried but then I saw the look of awe on his face. He shook his head then literally ran to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I bent down to him and pulled him into another hug. The tears were back in force.

"Hi Seth! Don't you look handsome?" I said smiling at him. And he did look very handsome, he wore a black tuxedo with a blue vest and bow tie. Someone had managed to tame his wild locks and the boy was extremely adorable. "I am so glad you're here with me today, Kiddo. I love you so much and can't wait to be part of your family."

He hugged me tighter.

"I have a little present for you, Seth. Do you want to open it?" I held up another small velvet jewelry box with a bow on top. He grinned at me and nodded his head then grabbed it. I hadn't been sure of what to buy for him. I knew as soon as I saw Emily's gift that it was meant to be hers, but what do you buy a little boy? Then I saw this. Seth opened the box and gasped then gave me a huge smile. Inside was a silver Celtic cross, a kid-sized version of the necklace Edward always wears. Given how much Seth idolizes his Daddy, I thought he'd like it and judging by the smile on his face and the strength of the hug he was giving me I'd say I got it right.

"Thank you, Mom." ... And cue the tears, again.

"You're so very welcome, Seth. I love you and am so glad I get to be your mom."

"I love you too." Seth said then was off in a flash to show Esme and Carlisle. I watched him and chuckled to myself, that was as emotional as he'd get. Sometimes I really envied guys.

Charlie cleared his throat behind me, Bells I believe it's about time they played our song. I grinned at him then stood up and took the elbow he'd extended toward me.

Esme handed Seth the pillow and re-explained his duties, showing him the rings and reminding him where to sit at the front, while Alice handed Emily her basket of rose petals and giggled as Emily twirled around tossing them in the air above her while showing off her mega-watt smile. Esme and Alice locked elbows and escorted one another into the sanctuary and a minute later the music started.

I smiled at my dad, who smiled back at me then told Seth it was his turn to go. We gave him a minute then sent Emily on her way. She'd already scattered so many rose petals that I wondered how far up the aisle she'd run out. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ready Pal?"

"Ready." And arm-in-arm we stepped toward my future.

**A/N - I'll update again really soon, don't worry :) Thanks for reading, reviewing and subscribing!**


	33. Chapter 33  Have I Told You Lately

SM owns Twilight, I do not.

Just a quick note to say thanks for reading and reviewing. I can't tell you how happy it makes me when I get subscription notes and especially your feedback, so thank you very much for taking time to read.

Chapter 33 - Have I Told You Lately (Van Morrison)

It seemed as soon as the ceremony started it was over, even though we'd opted for the full Mass. One minute I was walking toward the most wonderful man in the world, the next we were saying our vows and sealing them with a kiss.

I'll never forget how Edward looked as he waited for me at the end of the aisle. He, too, donned a blue vest and tie, but most important was the expression he wore on his face. His smile was absolutely contagious and his eyes misted as he watched my approach. The sight of him with Emily and Seth, all three dolled up and each showing their eagerness and adoration, made me want to sprint up the aisle so we could start our new life together!

We'd opted for the more traditional readings, which many in the pop culture thought archaic with their talk of the wife obeying the husband. What they missed is the instruction for the man to take care of the wife as well. I think it's a beautiful notion that the woman looks to her husband while the husband looks out for his wife, when both follow the instructions with love and trust it works. It's only when either part is forgotten or abused that it becomes unbalanced and a hindrance. I knew Edward would always have my best interest at heart and therefore could trust him implicitly.

After the rest of the ceremony and presentation of flowers and lighting of unity candles Father Thomas announced us as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, and whole lot of cheering and whooping could be heard from our friends and family. I thought my cheeks might fall off from smiling so much. Edward whisked me down the aisle and out of the sanctuary where he promptly wrapped his arms around me and kissed me soundly before the gang joined us.

He pulled away and smiled at me, "Mrs. Cullen, you are far too exquisite for words."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," I smiled and kissed him again. "You look positively dashing yourself." He grinned at me then the bubble burst with the flashes from cameras from our photographer and family.

We were quickly pulled into hugs and passed around like hot potatoes as our family and friends, though really they grow to be more like family each day, congratulated us.

"Thanks, everyone for coming out to celebrate with us," Edward said. "We'll see you in a bit at La Tasca. See ya!" He swept me up into his arms and ran toward the door while I squealed and laughed like a madwoman.

"WAIT!" Alice shouted. "Don't you dare leave yet, Edward Cullen!" Everyone laughed at how this tiny woman could be so bossy. "You need to get pictures!" Oh. Yeah. Darn it! I wanted to go smooch my new husband in our limo.

Forty-five minutes and a million photos later we were finally on our way to the car.

"Wow, I feel like my face is stuck in a smile," Edward said rubbing his cheeks.

"No kidding! My face hurts from smiling so much." I laughed. "May that be the worst of our complaints for the rest of our lives."

"Amen." Edward replied. "Mmm... c'mere it's been far too long since I kissed my wife." I giggled but leaned in for a kiss, I'm no dummy. After a while we came up for air. "Baby you look so beautiful, I'm the luckiest man in the world." I blushed then attacked his lips again.

"I'm so happy, Edward." I said. "I can't believe we're really married." I sighed. I get to look at his handsome mug every single day for the rest of my life. I'm a lucky, lucky lady.

"I know, I thought we'd have to wait forever, though this last week seemed to last forever."

"I know, between classes, meetings, getting work things settled before vacation, going to Confession, the actual wedding details and everything else, it was a l-o-n-g week - but totally worth it," I said. I had pulled long days both Monday and Tuesday to get work and other details nailed down. Thankfully Edward was able to write up a temporary medical power of attorney document for me to leave Sue in charge should something go wrong with Charlie. He did the same for his parents for the kids, normally that's not necessary but we'd be out of country and we didn't want to leave anything to chance. We both had to clear our work dockets as well. Mine was easier since I have an assistant as well as Emmett and Alice to fill in. Edward's was more difficult since he's a one-man show.

We'd really need to hire him an assistant soon, in addition to his normal work-related duties, things were picking up steam with the lawsuit. The feds were still racking up charges for the Volturi family, thanks to Victoria's leads they unearthed a whole lot more foul play and had garnered a lot of attention since they had wormed their way in with a ton of big-time players in the business world around Chicago and the surrounding areas. This scandal rocked Aro Anderson to the ground, their name, once known as an industry leader, was now worthless and since so many companies had pulled their business, it was sinking ... and fast. We were acting fast to file a suit against them as well as the other two companies on behalf of our contractors so they would get payment and restitution for their hardship of having to wait for their rightful payment. A guilty verdict would help with our case, but at this point the lawsuits were stacking up and we wanted to be sure to get what we could while they still had resources.

But that could wait until we returned from Ireland. I was so looking forward to our trip. I couldn't wait to explore the Emerald Isle with Edward. I couldn't wait to explore Edward even more!

"What's got you looking so far away, Baby?" Edward asked me with a grin.

"Sorry, just thinking about our trip. I can't wait, we're gonna have so much fun!" I was so excited I was practically vibrating in my seat.

"Mmhmmm" he grinned at me then pulled me into his lap, making me giggle. "So, my delectable wife, what have you got on under this beautiful wedding gown? Hmmm?" I giggled again and slapped his hand as it tried to creep under my gown.

"Good things come to those who wait," I said trying to sound prim and proper but my grin gave me away.

"Oh I've waited plenty, just give me a peek." He pouted and gave me those damned puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

"You're such a brat!" We both laughed. "Fine, I'll give you a hint," I said. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather wait?"

"Hell no, Woman! You know how much I love your Under Armor, show me!"

I grinned and knelt on the seat next to him, taking care to lift my gown so I wouldn't kneel on the delicate fabric. Then I slowly lifted the bottom of the gown up to reveal the shamrock garter, his eyes bugged and he grinned, I lifted a little higher and he could see my miniscule lace panties. He gulped. I lifted higher and he could see the bottom of my corset then I stopped. "The rest is for later, Husband." And I leaned forward and kissed him deeply. When we broke the kiss to breathe, Edward kissed down my jaw to my neck as he grabbed my bottom and yanked me over to straddle his lap. I could feel him hard and tantalizingly-placed, just where I needed him.

I rubbed myself against him and he groaned. "Bella, Baby, stop! I don't want to jizz in my pants and I'm not having your first time be in the backseat of a car, even if it is a limo." We both laughed.

"You're right, sorry. In my defense, you're the one who put me there." I teased as I rubbed against him.

He groaned again."You're far too tempting you vixen. Besides, we're nearly there." Oh. I hadn't been paying attention.

I quickly touched up my makeup before we made our way into the restaurant. As we walked in everyone was there, having arrived just before we did. They applauded and Emmett and Jasper shouted, "Kiss her!"

Edward didn't need to be told twice, he grabbed me by the shoulders, spun me around to him and dipped me then planted one on me for the world to see. I couldn't help but sigh like a lovesick fool. It was so silly, sweet and romantic. I was a lucky, lucky lady.

I wasn't the only one who sighed, I heard the hostess and waitresses talking, one called me a lucky bitch, the other said that all the good ones are taken, to which the other replied, "or gay." I couldn't help my Cheshire Cat smile.

We all made our way to the banquet room where the florists had been busy, the room was draped in more of the fragrant flowers that made up my bouquet. There were red roses, white freesias and some other blue flowers I didn't recognize. The fragrance was positively intoxicating. I loved it. I hadn't planned for red, white and blue but I rather liked that it ended up that way. It's like a little homage to my service and patriotism. Corny? Sure, but since it was an accident I could enjoy the happy coincidence and leave it at that.

Also at some point the bakery had delivered and set up the most delectable-looking mountain of cupcakes! They were clearly held in some sort of stand, but they were arranged to look like flowers, or something. There were various colors and toppings and textures visible from where I stood. It looked fabulous. I knew Rose would come through for us.

As I stood looking around I realized the DJ had set up in the corner and was now playing Wagner's "Flight of the Valkyries." I couldn't help but laugh and think of the scene in the Blues Brothers when the Illinois Nazis turn to each other and say, "I've always loved you" before their car plummets. I looked over at Edward and he, clearly has caught the gist of my thoughts and he starts cracking up, too. We both smile at the DJ and give him a thumbs up as he announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Everyone cheered, even though they just clapped for us like two minutes ago in the foyer. I can't help but giggle and appreciate their enthusiasm. We kiss again and walk in to find our seats.

Since our group was small with 16 total - including Father Thomas, our close friends, family, Leia and Jake, and the photographer - we had opted for one long table with the various dished served one per grouping of four and a variety dishes arriving at different times to keep things moving along. We also had opted to serve a nice champagne instead of table wines as champagne goes with anything and the dishes would be quite varied. The food here was exquisite so, combined with our euphoria and great company it was hands-down the best meal I ever experienced.

Emily and Seth sat on either side of Edward and me and we sat in the middle of the table so we could soak up the company. I was surprised that the kids ate as well as they did, they each tried a bit of everything and washed it down with "kiddie cocktails." They were all grins and used their very best table manners. Edward sure did a great job raising these kids, I couldn't help but lean in and whisper that in his ear before I kissed his cheek.

Someone spied our moment and started banging their fork on their champagne flute and soon they all were doing that, our cue to kiss. Not that I needed a reason to kiss my hot husband! I lost myself in the kiss and much too soon Edward pulled away, chuckling at my obvious lack of control. I mean the kids were present as were our parents. He soothed my discomfort by kissing my nose and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

Once the meal was finished we decided to do the cake. Thankfully Edward and I had discussed this ahead of time, ironically enough it was during our session with Father Thomas. He said a lot of couples had fights over this, especially when one bride's gown was stained by the frosting when her new husband smashed a piece of cake in her face. Edward's response thrilled me. "First, I love Bella, I wouldn't humiliate her like that and especially not on our wedding day. Second, I'm sure she'll have spent time getting dressed up for the wedding, why would I ruin her efforts?" Aww, the man is perfect, well not perfect but perfect for me. Later, when we were alone he whispered in my ear, "If I put any frosting on you, it'll be where I can lick it off, slowly," and he traced his finger down between my breasts as he nibbled my ear.

My ovaries gave each other a high five and all I could think was "Aw Hell, Wednesday can't come fast enough!"

So as we headed toward the table I knew Gran's dress would be safe from cake smashing shenanigans. As we drew nearer I could see just what a work of art our cupcake tower truly was. Each type of cupcake was grouped in fives, as if they were petals on a flower, there was different type in the center, it was the same kind in the middle of all of them. I hadn't seen a list, but I could tell there were lemon, strawberry, chocolate and some others that looked like they might have cheesecake frosting.

"Rosalie, this is so cool! Thank you!" I said to my friend as she approached.

"Well I did the tasting with Emmett and we started arguing about which one was the best, then we realized not everyone likes carrot cake or lemon or even chocolate cake so I asked if this was an option. The baker was all over it, telling me she would make it fabulous. So I just gave the request, she went wild with it."

"It's beautiful, thank you!" I turned to the photographer and asked him to be sure he got a picture before we destroyed the work of art. We had him do one separate and some others with us posing by it. I would send the baker a portrait of the cake with a thank you so she could put it in her portfolio, though I'm sure she already snapped a picture, I know I would.

I selected a strawberry shortcake cupcake for myself while Edward picked a death by chocolate cupcake and we each fed the other a nibble. It was sweet up until I leaned in a bit too far and got a bit on the tip of my nose anyway! Everyone roared with laughter and Edward looked terrified until I laughed too. Then he leaned in and sucked it off. It was kinda gross since it was my nose, but really sweet so I went up on my toes and kissed him.

"Mom, Mom, Mommy, MOM!" I startled when I realized Seth was calling ME. I smiled hugely and turned to him.

"What's up Kiddo?" He looked very angry.

"Emily says we can only have one cupcake but I want two, I want a chocolate peanut butter dream AND a cherries jubilee." He pouted.

"Who left her in charge?" I asked with a grin.

I saw comprehension dawn on his face, "Yeah! Who did leave her in charge?" I swear little girls are SO BOSSY!

"Now I don't want you to get sick, Seth but this IS a party and as long as your daddy says it's okay I think it'd be okay for you to have one cupcake now, and another later on after you've danced for a bit. How does that sound?" His grin was huge.

"O-KAY! Thanks Mommy. I love you." And he leaned in and hugged me. I melted. Seriously I was a pile of goo on the floor after telling Seth I love him too.

Edward had seen that and came over to me. I hadn't realized I was crying again when he rubbed his thumbs beneath my eyes to dry them. "Happy tears?"

"The happiest."

"Good, now let's go dance!" He pulled me onto the dance floor and signaled the DJ who promptly switched the song, midway through the song. It had just been background noise so that wasn't a big deal. As Edward pulled me into his arms I heard the first notes of a song that is very dear to my heart, though to be honest since hearing Edward sing and play it, Van Morrison's crooning seemed suddenly substandard. But Edward always knows just what I need and he pulled me closer and started singing, "Have I told you lately that I love you. Have I told you there's no one above you. Fill my heart with gladness, take away my sadness, ease my trouble that's what you do ..."

As we danced slowly, glued together on the floor as Edward sang along to what had immediately become my favorite song, I started to cry again. Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Love if you're this weepy now, what will you be like when you've got one of my green-eyed monsters growing in your tummy?" I laughed at how he'd used my phrase for his babies and at the truth of his statement.

"I'll be thrilled, Edward, simply thrilled." And I kissed his sexy mouth hoping that would happen soon. Edward's only response was to hold me tighter and kiss me.

When our song ended the DJ announced it was time for me to dance with my dad. We decided Edward and Esme would dance as well. The song we'd chosen was Louis Armstrong's "What a Wonderful World." Charlie met me on the dance floor and we shared an awkward dance. It wasn't like we never danced together, but the significance of the day seemed to make it much more emotional and intense. Charlie was many things, but sentimental was not usually one of them so he was clearly out of his element.

"I've always loved this song," Charlie said. "I remember my folks would dance to it in the parlor when I was a boy. They were so in love. You remind me so much of her, Pal-ee Girl. You look at Edward the same way my mom looked at my dad. They were married a long time. I think you two will be, too." My eyes misted again. Jeez! I'm not usually a crier but this day has had the faucets running!

"So do I, Dad."

"I'm so proud of you, Baby Girl. I don't tell you that enough. You've made such a difference in this world. I've never been part of anything or done anything more worthwhile than raising you. I love you so much." He choked up a bit at the last words.

"I love you too, Daddy. I always will. Thanks for being such a great dad." And he was a great dad, too. It can't have been easy on him to have me around most of the time or to worry how I was while he was on his 24-hour shifts.

Fortunately it was right about then that the song ended, Charlie sweetly reached up and wiped my tears for me and said, "It's your wedding day, Bella, no more tears!" We both chuckled and smiled before Carlisle asked to cut in.

The DJ played another of my favorite old songs, Frank Sinatra singing, "I've Got the World on a String." Let the record state that Carlisle Cullen can cut a rug. The man was twirling me all over the dance floor, making me giggle and the women around us swoon. No wonder Esme and Carlisle were still happily married after 35 years of marriage! I swear they should write a book on marriage and keeping it fresh. I know they do weekly date nights, and having experienced Carlisle on the dance floor, I can say with certainty that they must go dancing a lot.

"You look positively radiant, Bella." Carlisle said to me between twirls. I blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, Carlisle, you look great, too." He chuckled. I always had a little crush on Carlisle that was only eclipsed when I met his son. The Cullen family fell out of the pretty tree and hit every branch on the way down. I'm glad my kids will swim in that gene pool. And the best part is how down-to-Earth they are, they are not snobs, they work hard and enjoy their lives together.

"I'm glad I get you to myself for a minute, dear. I have to tell you how pleased I am you and Edward found each other. I've never, ever seen him so happy. And I simply adore watching you with the kids. I know you'll be a great mom to them."

"Thank you, Carlisle. That means so much to me. You and Esme have been so wonderful to Charlie and me over the last few years, I don't know what I would've done without you. I'm so happy we're truly family now." I choked out.

"If I could've built the perfect daughter-in-law myself, I couldn't have done better than you, Sweetheart." He kissed my temple.

"I know how lucky I am to get you and Esme for in-laws. Esme's been more of a mom to me these in the time I've known her than Renee ever was to me. I know when you marry someone you marry their whole family, so ... yeah, thanks for being so great." I blushed at my inarticulate statement.

The song finished and Carlisle gave me a hug then went to find his wife for the next dance. I was passed around as I danced the next hour away.

I loved dancing with Seth. He was a wild man on the dance floor. Actually I think the correct term would be "dangerous on the dance floor." It was fun to see him get funky. Emily liked to boogie, too. She shared a dance with Edward as I danced with Seth to Ella Fitzgerald crooning, "I've Got You Under my Skin." It was very sweet and I, somehow, managed not to cry, probably because Seth was cracking me up with his smooth dance moves. The best was when he tried to spin me but couldn't reach anywhere near my head so I picked him up and we spun around. It was terribly done but a wonderful moment to share. Meanwhile Emily stood on her daddy's toes as they waltzed. Before long Seth went to sit on Edward's shoulders and I put Emily on my hip and we all finished the dance together. It was sappy and wonderful. I think I got a cavity right then and there, but I wouldn't change it for anything. Ever.

Before long it was time for the bouquet and garter toss. There were only two couples there who weren't married but it was funny to watch their response the event. Rose acted like she'd get Anthrax from my bouquet, going so far as to step back and away after I let it fly. Then Emmett all but headbutted Jake to get to my garter. Jake was fine with not catching it, but if his smirk at Leia was any indication he didn't need a garter to tell him he'd be not be dragged to the altar.

When it was time to get the garter, Edward surprised me by using his teeth to claim his prize. Lord have mercy, the man kept eye contact as he put his face under my gown, and the look of intense longing nearly made me faint. I think I had a full-body blush with just that look, add a room full of people watching him put his face under my dress and I blushed ten shades darker, I'm sure. When he nuzzled his nose against my panties I flinched which made everyone in the room laugh before Edward skimmed his teeth along the inside of my thigh then bit the garter and pulled it down my leg and off my foot. *Check please!*

A/N: Aww shucks another cliffie! And before the main event, I'm mean. But you can blame my cock-blocking on my kids. It's hard to write a lemon with your kids all screeching, literally. I'll write more soon, my pretties. Please, drop me a line and let me know what you think. I heart reviews even more than designer cupcakes!


	34. Chapter 34  All I Want is You

**A/N - if you're not allowed to vote, you shouldn't be reading this **- of course if you're anything like I was that age my warning just tempted you more! Seriously, please move along and read something more age-appropriate.

This is the wedding night so it's essentially *cough* steamy and a bit sappy. You can skip it if that's not your thing. I felt like they needed a really good wedding night, especially since Bella had waited 27 years for it (and my readers have been cock-blocked long enough! lol) I spent a few pages building up their sexual tension so they quickly (and frequently) get down to business... I hope you like it. PLEASE drop me a line and tell me what you think, it's really embarrassing to write such dirty stuff for the world to read! It's a bit longer but what can I say, Edward's a sexy beast.

Chapter 34 - All I Want is You (U2)

We I-do-ed, schmoozed and boozed the afternoon away on the dance floor surrounded by our most favorite people. All-in-all this was hands-down the Best. Day. EVER. As I looked around at my family, new and old, and friends, watching them enjoy our special day, I never felt so loved in all my life. It was truly a magical day.

And it wasn't over - not by a long shot! I couldn't wait for the rest. Edward is a big tease. He has spent the day bringing me to a slow boil with his lustful looks, caresses and the smoking-hot kisses - both forced by the near constant pinging of forks on glasses (Emily in particular thought it was hysterical that we had to kiss when she did that), and the passionate moments stolen on the dance floor. I was ready to spontaneously combust by the time we finally left the party.

After long goodbyes full of kisses, hugs, and promises that they could handle everything so we should go and have fun on our honeymoon, we were finally in the limo and on our way to the hotel.

"Damn that was fun," Edward said leaning his head back against the seat, sitting sprawled in the car.

I laughed. "It truly was. I've never enjoyed a day more. It was magical." I said with a sigh.

He cocked a brow and smirked at me, "The day's not done yet, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh I know, and I'm counting on it." I smirked right back at him.

"Mmm, c'mere Wife, gimme some sugar." He pulled me into his lap and I melted into him as we kissed and groped one another.

When we arrived at the hotel, the driver brought in our bags and bid us congratulations before taking off. Edward checked us in and we had an awkward ride up with a bellhop. Really I just wanted to pin Edward to the elevator wall and nibble his delectable lips. I think he caught my thought because he smirked at me and mouthed the word "soon" toward me. I blushed and grinned.

I may blush, and I may be a virgin, but I'm no prude and it was my wedding night, I was finally gonna get some!

At long last we made it to the honeymoon suite and it was gorgeous. Edward had really outdone himself. As Edward directed the bellhop about where to put our luggage I explored a bit. The room was very warm and inviting. There was a king-sized four-poster bed in the middle of the room and a sitting area with a gorgeous stone fireplace. The bathroom had a big jacuzzi tub as well as a massive shower stall with a shower seat built in.

As I imagined showering with Edward, I felt two arms grasp me from behind pulling me into a solid chest. Edward chuckled at my startle and said, "Looks promising, huh?" I nodded and tilted my head to the side as he nibbled my neck.

"I'm looking forward to trying it out. I feel a little ripe from dancing all afternoon, do you want to bathe?"

"Absolutely not! You taste delicious, so don't worry about that. Besides I've been dreaming about peeling you out of this gorgeous gown all day long." Gah! Edward continued, his voice lower and sexier than ever before. "And once I get an eyeful of that sexy corset you've been tormenting me with all day, I'm going to worship every single inch of your beautiful body."

It was a good thing he had a hold on me because I finally understood what the term "weak in the knees" meant. He turned me around and kissed me.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He smirked at me. That smirked snapped me out of my stupor.

"No, but I'm hoping that soon the cat will have your tongue, husband o' mine." I smirked right back at him loving the way his jaw unhinged.

"Is that so, Mrs. Cullen? Far be it from me to deny you anything, especially on our wedding night."

He swept me up into his arms and carried me back into the bedroom, setting me down on the edge of the bed. He knelt down and lifted one foot to him, carefully removing my shoe. I moaned as he gently massaged it. He repeated the action with the other foot before pulling me to stand again and kissed me before signalling for me to turn around. He kissed and nibbled at my neck as he lowered the zipper. Then, Edward carefully lowered the gown from my body, taking care to drape it over a nearby chair. Such care would seem silly but he knew it was a treasured heirloom. His consideration made me love him even more.

Edward turned back to me and returned my smile then his gaze wandered and watching his expression made me suddenly feel extremely sexy and confident. My husband's gaze was so full of love and desire I swear I could feel it on my body. I gave him a little twirl so he could take it all in. "Bella you are exquisite."

I smiled and said, "Thank you. And you, sir, are overdressed." I walked to him and kissed his chin before carefully removing his suit jacket. I draped it with my gown then unfastened his belt and pulled it out of his loops. I teasingly made it pop before setting it aside. Edward laughed at me calling me "Mistress Bella." I kissed him again as I removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

Before I could push the shirt from his shoulders, Edward took over. He tossed his shirt on the floor, kicked off his shoes, yanked off his socks, and grabbed me up in his arms kissing me with a fierce passion. Clearly I had been taking too long.

"I can't believe we're finally here!" He said pulling away to look at my face. "I love you so much, Bella."

"And I love you, Edward." He kissed me again and began to fumble trying to peel me out of my corset. I couldn't help but giggle at his frustration with the device. He didn't know it had easy access in the form of a hidden zipper down the side.

When I showed him he smirked at me and said, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" I giggled again at his enthusiasm this time. When he finally conquered the offending garment, he ravished my breasts with his hands and mouth until he had me moaning like a porn star. When I realized he was still wearing his pants and we were still standing I quickly rectified the situation by pulling his pants off him. Edward stood before me clad only in his boxer briefs, with his erection standing proudly, making a rather large tent in the front of his drawers. My eyes drank up the sight before me; his narrow waist, washboard stomach and firm pecs, framed by his wide shoulders and tall stature - what a fine specimen of man Edward truly was! I immediately thanked God for sending him to me.

I peeled off Edward's underwear and lowered myself to my knees to take him in my mouth. I couldn't wait to taste my husband!

"Bella, wait, love." I looked up at him. "I want tonight to be about you." He reached to help me up but I quickly grabbed his hips, holding him near to me.

"Good then be quiet and let me taste you." He groaned as I licked the entire length of him, making sure to swirl the head with the tip of my tongue. I looked up at his face, expecting him to have his head hanging back but his eyes were glued to me, watching every move I made. I was locked in his gaze as I took in as much as I was able then wrapped my hand around the base of his shaft and started pumping him.

"Baby you have no idea how sexy that is, do you?" I gently shook my head 'no.' "And that makes it even sexier. Here you are, wearing only those tiny white lace panties, with your glorious tits brushing against my legs as you suck my cock on our wedding night. I'm the luckiest bastard ever." He smirked as he said it. Dirty-talking Edward had arrived. The dirty talking was a new thing between us, but once Edward discovered how much it turned me on, he'd indulged me as often as possible, which was never often enough.

"But you need to stop now or I'll come." I once again shook my head 'no' and worked to take more in and suck a little harder, bringing my other hand up to stroke his boys. "You don't play fair, do you? You naughty vixen!" I shook my head 'no' and smiled around his shaft, grazing him a little with my teeth. He groaned deeply again. "So fucking hot and you're all mine, aren't you, Baby." I nodded my head 'yes.' "You like this don't you, having me at your mercy here, don't you." I nodded 'yes' again. "You like sucking my cock?" Whoa boy, I think what was left of my panties melted with his dirty mouth. I nodded, 'yes' again and I could feel his climax approaching as his skin tightened and he all but roared, "Fuck YES! I fucking love you so much, Bella!" as he came down the back of my throat. I swallowed it down and cleaned him up with a grin.

He pulled me up and kissed me senseless then said, "Thank you!" I giggled.

"I thought you might need that, you were digging into my back most of the afternoon, I figured it had to hurt. I didn't want you to have blue balls on our wedding day." I smirked at him and he laughed.

"C'mere Baby. It's your turn now" Edward said as he reached for my panties and lowered them, planting a kiss under my belly button as he did so. I immediately broke out in goosebumps. "Lay down, Bella." I nodded, unable to speak. Eddie Jr. was already on the mend and was quickly approaching large and in-charge, this was gonna be good.

We quickly pulled the covers back then climbed in bed. He pulled me toward the middle and rolled over onto me, kissing and caressing me, again lavishing my breasts with his affections, working me into a tizzy. He worked one with his mouth, while his hand slipped down to my hip then around to my ass. Edward's hands are magnetically drawn to my ass, it's a simple fact. Whenever he's around and no one is looking, he's got at least one hand planted there. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

I moaned and writhed against the leg he had placed between my legs, seeking friction. The man was driving me mad. He groaned and the vibration around my nipple had me even more worked up. "Edward, please." I cried out, rubbing against his leg like a cat in heat.

He chuckled and released my nipple from his mouth and kissed me again before kissing his way down my body. I nearly came when he stuck his tongue in my belly button, and gave an involuntary shudder as he kissed lower, nearing my pubic bone. He wrapped his hands around my legs to grasp my ass with both hands before kissing my sex. I moaned wantonly. He muttered something that sounded a bit like, "So fucking hot" but I couldn't really hear over my own panting.

He dove in, licking and sucking and nibbling as his big hands massaged my ass. I was embarrassed as I found myself involuntarily writhing against his face but his sexy groans and muttered, "Fuck yeah" told me that was okay. He moved his hands, lifting my legs over his shoulders and put one finger inside me. His groan sent shock waves through me. When he quickly added a second then third finger, soon my orgasm crested and I was flooded with the most intense pleasure I ever felt. He kept up his motions allowing me to ride it out watching my every move and expression.

"Beautiful." He said to me with a look of awe. I just smiled at him. I seriously think he melted the part of my brain that allowed for speech.

He kissed my inner thigh, which made me giggle because it really tickled after all that sensation. Then he climbed up my body, planting kisses in random places like my hipbone the bottom of my breast and one right over my heart, before kissing my lips. I could taste myself on him and I smiled at that. The cat had indeed gotten his tongue and gotten it good.

"Hi." I said as he pulled back.

"Hi." he replied.

"I love you." I said.

He centered his body above me, using his hand to guide himself to my entrance. "I love you too, Bella. So much. Look at me please," and as my eyes met his, Edward slid inside me. I could feel myself stretching to accommodate him. There was no sudden pain or barrier, in fact there was no real pain at all - with the active life I've lived the last 27 years I didn't expect my hymen to be intact, but still I thought it would hurt at least a little bit. I smiled when he slid all the way in, then I moaned because Edward had filled and stretched me perfectly. He leaned down and kissed me then adjusted my leg to be over his hip. I responded by wrapping both legs around his waist and he sank even deeper. We both moaned at that.

"Bella, Baby, you feel amazing." Edward said, his eyes rolling into his head.

Speech failed me again so I lifted my hips to tell him I was ready for more.

He got the message, loud and clear. He leaned down further, taking my nipple in his mouth, nibbling and sucking as he pumped into me, working me back up into a frenzy. I met his every stroke, fingers digging into his shoulders and pulling on his hair as pumped into me. It was a a little raw and needy ... and passionate and loving ... and beautiful and everything I'd always hoped it would be.

Edward was clearly nearing his finish when he slowed his pace and lifted my legs onto his shoulders, leaning back onto his legs a bit, the angle was fabulous as he massaged my ass, lifting me a bit. That simple change had me seeing stars as I climaxed again, I was surprised to actually feel his orgasm and his release inside me, it was a huge turn on! My sexy man had claimed me and damn if that didn't make me want more, more, more!

Edward collapsed on me with a "Wow!" that made me giggle.

"Wow, indeed!" I smiled at him as he lifted himself up to look at me. He returned the smile then kissed me.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you, Baby?" Edward asked looking me over with loving concern.

"I'm better than okay! You were fantastic, Edward. That was so much more than I ever thought possible." He kissed me tenderly.

"I was worried I'd hurt you and you'd bleed. It really had me stressed," he said.

"I'm great, no need to worry. But I'm even sweatier now, how about we take a shower?" I asked.

He grinned. "Absolutely."

Edward was so sweet, helping me pull out the millions of hair pins the stylist used to tame my mane. I looked a little like the bride of Frankenstein as we pulled them all out, but eventually we got them all. While Edward heated the shower and gathered our toiletries, I washed my face so I wouldn't break out or have Alice Cooper eyes after the shower. How I still had eye make up on was beyond a mystery to me since I cried so many times throughout the day. They were happy tears, but tears none-the-less.

When I finally joined Edward in the shower, he had already washed and I was disappointed to have missed that, but the steam immediately went to work, relaxing my sore muscles. I moaned and he pulled me to him and kissed me. It was beyond erotic making out with the hot water streaming down our bodies. I felt every nerve ending and it was beyond amazing.

"Turn around, baby I want to wash your hair." I smiled and did as he asked. My favorite part of a haircut is when they scrub my head. That is nothing compared to having Edward massaging my scalp with his erection pressing into my back. It was all I could do not to jump on him, but I really didn't want shampoo in my eyes. He dug his fingertips into my scalp as he massaged and after having worn my hair up all day, his ministrations brought me so much relief. I'm sure I sounded like ridiculous as I moaned while he worked my head over with shampoo then conditioner but I didn't care. I was the luckiest woman on the planet.

Things quickly heated when Edward switched to body wash as he lathered every inch of my body, then he demanded he had to do a quality-control check, with his tongue, to ensure he removed all the soap. When I nearly fell over, he had me sit on the bench as he thoroughly ensured my kitty's cleanliness.

I had expected to be really sore, but it was more of a mild discomfort that was seriously dwarfed by my need to have my husband inside me. Of course this might've had something to do with the fact that I was writhing against his face as he went down on me.

"Edward, please! I need you."

"Oh you've got me, baby." He grunted out as he played with me between nibbles and licks. The man was beyond talented and apparently famished. He curled his fingers and found a magic spot that made me want to sing and I fell apart, shouting his name.

"What was that you needed, Baby?" He said with a smug grin on his face.

"I said I need you."

"I'm right here, what do you need?" Ah he was playing coy.

I leaned forward and licked from his navel up to his Adam's apple to his ear and said, "I need you, my husband, inside of me."

I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed then stood up, lifting me as he did so. He set me on my feet and in a low, demanding voice said, "Bella, turn around and put your hands against the wall." I did so eagerly and he adjusted me so my feet were further apart and my back was arched a bit. He reached around me, with one arm around my breasts, tweaking my nipple and the other playing with me. I gasped and braced myself against the wall because I had jelly legs at that point, his fingers entered me as his thumb played with my clit. Then I was suddenly empty and I whimpered a bit. But Edward quickly replaced them with his cock, causing me to let out another wanton moan.

"Does that feel good, Bella?" he whispered in my ear before biting my ear lobe. I nodded and pushed myself back against him, meeting his thrusts. "You're so fucking sexy. I nearly fucking came when you said you needed me inside you. How did I get so fucking lucky?" I was quickly approaching another release. I swear the man was a machine. "Ugh! So tight! You feel so good wrapped around my cock, Bella. So" thrust. "Fucking." thrust. "Good!" Big thrust and I came again, with the force of a Mack truck. He followed right behind me, slumping over and nearly knocking me over. "Sorry," he said as he righted me. Then he spread kisses up and down my spine.

"Mmm don't be sorry. I think it's sexy that you come so hard you collapse." I told him and he chuckled then kissed the back of my neck.

"We better get out before we turn into prunes," he said.

I giggled, "It'd be a preview of what we'll be like when we're old. I'm sure you'll still be a handsome devil when you're old and gray."

He smiled at me. "And you'll still be the most beautiful woman in the world." We both laughed at how sappy we were being, but hey, if you can't be a sap on your wedding night, when can you?

We opted to order dinner in. The hotel had a steakhouse across the street that delivered. We'd both worked up big appetites so we ordered thick, juicy steaks with all the trimmings, and Edward insisted I have cranberry juice to drink, to discourage my body from getting a bladder infection. He was always looking out for me.

Edward also insisted there be no clothing worn the rest of the evening but he did don a robe to receive our dinner as I hid out in the bathroom.

"Ollie Ollie oxen free!" Edward called out to me, making me giggle. We'd talked about all our childhood games and I was surprised he had used that phrase while playing hide and seek as well. Alice and Rose had used different variations, it was interesting to see how things varied by region.

"Mmmm! That smells delicious! Hurry up and get out of that robe, mister." He chuckled.

"Patience, Wife. Married only eight hours and already you're bossing me around." We laughed.

The food was amazing and I could honestly say it was my first time ever eating steak in the buff, certainly the first time eating naked with company. It was really fun, especially when Edward accidentally on purpose spilled his drunken apples on my nipple. And when he dropped his bite of steak and it happened to fall between my legs. He claimed to have a hard time finding it as he thoroughly searched ... with his tongue. The man was an extraordinarily cunning linguist.

Dinner was temporarily forgotten as Edward introduced me to the wonder of a certain number that starts with a six and ends with a nine. Wow! I didn't think I could enjoy giving or receiving more until I got to combine them. And Edward did this thing with his chin that had me screaming his name a few more times before he succumbed to his own orgasm.

"I think I had an aneurism." I said as I lay next to him trying to grasp the ability to speak and other varied motor skills. He laughed and gave me a cocky smile. "No, REALLY! My brain feels different, like I'm stupider. I think you fucked me dumb." I said and he let out a huge belly laugh.

"You're really great for my ego, Bella." I smiled at him.

"Well you're really great for lots of orgasms so it's all good." I said trying to keep a straight face. "That was 100 percent true! I can practically hear my kitty purring in contentment." He roared again with laughter.

"My pleasure, Baby." He smiled and kissed me.

"Uh, I beg to differ, the pleasure was definitely mine, at least until you flipped me around. That was HOT!" He smirked again.

"Well I aim to please." He kissed me again. "Are you still hungry?"

"I think I'll always be hungry for you, baby but I think Miss Kitty need a break."

He let out another barking laugh, "I meant for food, but I'll keep that in mind." I blushed. One evening of makin' whoopee and I'm suddenly turning into a nympho.

"Yeah, actually I want to finish my steak. I want to keep up my strength after all." I winked at him then kissed his talented lips.

We spent the rest of the evening cuddled up, both spent from our day of dancing followed by our marathon sex-o-rama, basking in the afterglow. Even though we'd had a shower, we decided to clean up again, and this time opted for a bath before bed. This was beyond sweet as I lay wrapped in Edward's arms in the massive tub. I had put my hair up to keep it dry and he was taking full advantage of the access it allowed to my neck.

"Your neck is delicious." He whispered against my skin. "So silky and soft. I love it." I smiled and placed a kiss over his heart. "I love every inch of you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you too, Edward. I'm so glad to be your wife. I promise to take good care of you and the kids, always."

"I know you will. And I promise to take good care of you and our kids, too. I'm so happy we're a family now." I sighed with a smile. Our kids, I liked the sound of that a whole lot. Thankfully I'd cried all my tears out that day so there were no more water works.

When the water started to cool, Edward used his toes to unplug the tub then held me as he stood up, letting the water run down our bodies. It was so erotic and sensual. I wished I wasn't completely spent so I could've acted upon it. As if he could read my mind Edward chuckled and said, tomorrow, Baby. We both need our rest."

And he was right, we had time, check-out time wasn't until noon and I fully intended to fully explore the suite's amenities.

I yawned and acquiesced because he'd simply worn me out. Sleep came quickly that night despite the fact that we were both naked and wrapped around one another.

Early the following morning I woke with a start then a moan in my throat. Edward was wrapped around me again, only this time he was awake and watching me with a smirk as he made a feast of my breast while petting my kitty, it was like a one-two punch to my libido, or rather a one-two charge because it was definitely a positive thing.

"Are you really awake this time, Mrs. Cullen?" He smiled playfully at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, just a few false starts." He chuckled at my confused expression then continued, "I woke up wrapped around you and you were writhing against my leg so I thought I'd help you with that, thinking you were awake. But you talk in your sleep, I caught on pretty quickly when you told me 'the monkeys stole it' whatever 'it' was you wouldn't say."

I groaned and pulled my pillow over my face.

"Don't hide, it's sweet. I love that you can carry a conversation in your sleep. I love to ask you questions and see if you'll tell me about your dreams." Charlie used to tease me about talking in my sleep as a kid but I thought I'd outgrown it.

"Before you mentioned the monkeys, I got you to share some rather kinky suggestions that I'd love to try sometime."

"Do I wanna know?"

He grinned at me, "Probably not. I'll just save those ideas for another time." He laughed at me and I smacked him with my pillow - such a brat. I felt nervous about what had I told him. I couldn't remember my dream.

I started to get up and he looked indignant, "Where are you going? Get back here Mrs. Cullen."

"Now who's getting bossy? Not even married 24 hours and you're already bossing me around." I teased repeating his words from the night before. "I need the bathroom, I'll be right back." I was quick in there and returned feeling much better with an empty bladder, minty breath and my hair brushed.

"There she is." Edward said, lifting the blankets and patting the bed for me to return. I smiled at him. "You look positively delectable this morning." I smiled at him.

"I could say the same about you." He had ridiculous bedhead but honestly that just added to the attraction. I leaned closer and kissed him and he moaned. The air conditioning had my girls standing at attention, which had captured his attention.

He looked down and grinned. "Good morning ladies, I'll be with you in a moment, please wait your turn." I giggled. What a goof!

"You're ridiculous, you know that, right?" I said and he laughed with me.

"Only for you, Bella. I know I sound like a pussy but you make me so happy that I feel fucking giddy sometimes and say stupid shit."

"You make me really happy, too, but I'm still not gonna talk to your dick, Edward!" He laughed at me.

"Deal." And we both laughed some more. At least until my jiggling girls recaptured his attention...

... Several hours later we were both startled back into rational thought as our phones simultaneously chirped. I glanced at the clock - shit! It was nearly 11 a.m. and we were still lounging having spent the morning exploring the suite. Uh ... yeah, that's a nice way to say we had sex on pretty much every flat surface of the place, not that you'd ever hear me complain, I just hoped I could walk to our terminal and could tolerate sitting for the long flight to Dublin.

The texts were from Jasper, who had kindly offered to drive us to the airport and to drop our wedding attire at Eclectic for safe keeping while we're gone. He sent the texts to remind us to be ready, because I'm sure he knew we wouldn't be aware of the time. We had a hurried shower and quickly dressed, gathering our stuff and packing my gown and his suit in the garment bag we'd send with Jazz. All too soon we said goodbye to our love nest and were climbing into Jasper's truck bound for the airport.

**A/N - **so ... yeah ... *blushing* that was the wedding night. Please drop me a line, even if it's to say you need a cigarette after that chapter, 'cause I think I might and I've never smoked. lol. Did I do okay? As always, thanks for reading, recommending and subscribing.

P.S. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I don't ... but I do, apparently, like to make her characters do dirty deeds. Thanks for reading. Cheers!


	35. Chapter 35  Rocky Road to Dublin

A/N Twilight belongs to SM, sadly, not me. One honeymoon coming right up ... I hope you'll enjoy it, I have to say, writing lemons is really hard, pardon the pun. It's awkward as hell, dialogue is difficult to not have it sound like a 13 year old boy's fantasies. Please drop me a line and let me know if I sound like the aforementioned horn-dog or if I got it right. Much love to my pal Stems71, thanks to everyone who has subscribed and left feedback, I appreciate it more than I can express. It is my goal to grow as a writer so your constructive feedback helps me tremendously.

**Chapter 35 Rocky Road to Dublin (Liam Clancy and Luke Kelly) **

The Whitlocks took pity on the newly weds by having a small feast ready for us in Jasper's truck. Alice, henceforth to be known as Alice the Great, packed us a delicious breakfast of everything bagels with my favorite spinach and artichoke spread and a thermos of her kick-ass coffee. Did I mention I love her?

We'd been so rushed to be ready on time we hadn't even pondered food and let's face it airport food, even in Chicago, is pretty lame. Alice also packed us some Italian sub sandwiches for the plane - including tiny containers of dressing so the bread wouldn't get soggy before we ate it, and she added baggies of my favorite veggie puffs from Trader Joe's. Yum! I was in awe of my buddy and vowed then and there that I'd spoil her rotten with goodies from our trip, and possibly even name my firstborn after her. Yeah, I was that hungry.

I must've been quite the site because Jasper was chuckling at me as I inhaled breakfast while he drove, or rather idled in the ever-present traffic, on I-90.

"FANK YOU!" I said around my second bagel. What? I had worked up quite the appetite! Jasper just shook his head and chuckled. I whipped out my phone and sent Alice a text telling her I love her and thanks for the food. She responded with a smiley face and a reminder that she wears a size 2, like I could forget, skinny little pixie!

Meanwhile, Edward let his head drop back against the seat rest, occasionally lifting his coffee cup to his smirking lips.

"Rough nite?" Jasper teased as Edward grinned. I shoved more food in my pie hole. Man I was starving ... well that and a full mouth meant no talking, I wasn't raised by wolves, after all. "Nice," he teased some more. "Bella I've never seen you so hungry, didn't Edward stop to feed you?" I blushed, remembering our dinner break and the subsequent activities. Jasper saw my expression and laughed some more.

After more stilted conversation, we finally reached international departures and Jasper dropped us off, with many hugs and thanks, we were off for the international terminal.

Poor Edward. That's all I could say. The poor guy, got tapped for random search by Homeland Security! I've traveled internationally countless times and never been nabbed, but they nabbed my poor husband right out of the gate. They whisked him away to some unknown location for what seemed like forever before he returned looking rather careworn and cranky, shaking his head and groaning like Lurch from The Adams Family.

Fortunately we'd allowed extra time to deal with things like this, I was no stranger to hurry up and wait, having served my time in the Air Force. So I knew passing security and checking bags and all that crap took extra time. We took some time to call the kids and our parents to check in before shutting off our phones. By the time we boarded, Edward and I were both ready to pass out. I brought a book but there was no way I could focus enough to read. In fact I was out cold within minutes after takeoff.

When I awoke several hours later, it was dark and I was pretty sure we were somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean. I was feeling discombobulated, with a numb arm and damp chest. I looked down and couldn't help but laugh. Edward had leaned over onto me at some point during our nap, he had rested his head on my shoulder and had drooled on my shoulder, neck and collar bone! He had an arm wrapped around me, holding tightly to my opposite hip, and his body weight pressed down upon me, making me lose circulation in my entire arm.

He woke with a start after I laughed, gasping and sucking in his drool. "Huh? ... Oh, hey baby." He smiled a groggy, sweetly crooked smile at me. I laughed some more. He had a crease on his forehead in the shape of a curl. Then Edward looked down and swore, "Shit, baby I'm sorry. I drooled all over you!" I laughed some more, wiping at it with my sleeve.

"That's fine, baby, it had been far too long since we exchanged bodily fluids." We both laughed, until a Barbie-wanna be flight attendant came by.

"Oh I see you're finally awake!" She literally purred at Edward. What. The. Hell? Clearly she'd seen him wrapped around me as we slept. I could feel my eyebrows up in my hairline. "Do you need _anything_?" That dirty slut!

He looked over at me, clearly as shocked as I was. "Well my WIFE and I could use a couple of cokes." She huffed and it was funny because I could tell she wanted to make a face, but clearly the botox injections wouldn't allow her to make any expressions. She stormed off to get our drinks. We both chuckled as she departed.

"I hope she opens the cokes here, I'm scared she'll spit in mine," I whispered to Edward.

He chuckled and kissed my nose. "You're too cute. And I'm hungry, how 'bout we break out our sandwiches?" At the mention of food my tummy roared. "Jeez woman, I definitely need to remember to feed you more often!" We laughed as my tummy growled its agreement.

The bimbo returned with two unopened cans and two cups of ice. I know Edward thought I was joking but I really was relieved the coke wasn't already opened, who knows what I'd catch if she spat in my drink!

Somehow, the top two buttons on Blondie's blouse had conveniently come open, with her huge fake tits nearly falling out as she conveniently leaned across Edward to place my drink on my tray. She all but rubbed them in his face! Seriously, this was like something out of a bad porno what did she expect him to hop up and follow her to the head to bang her?

I snapped my fingers at her. "Hey!" She looked up at me shocked. "Yeah, you. Get your tits out of my husband's face!" I shoved my crumpled up cocktail napkin into her clevich, "And while you're at it, get some self respect! How 'bout you button up your blouse and do your job instead of hitting on married men!" Her jaw dropped - I guess the botox didn't prevent all facial expressions. She straightened up, huffed, stomped her foot and took off.

Edward looked at me shocked. "Well hot damn Bella, you're sexy when you're possessive and pissed off!" I laughed at him.

"Was I supposed to let her crawl in your lap next?" He leaned over and kissed me.

"Oh I wasn't complaining. I hate when that shit happens. I wish those women knew how unattractive that really is. But if _you _want to rub your breasts in my face, I'll only be too happy to oblige." He gave me a smirk.

I winked at him and said, "Maybe later, doll. I wouldn't want to give anyone a show." He groaned then dug into his sandwich. "OH Wow! This is great! So much better than airline food."

I nodded my agreement. "You like?" He nodded. "I'll make them for you sometime, I taught Alice when we were in school. We always brown-bagged our lunches, and she was seriously jealous of my sandwiches so I offered to give her a lesson ... I worked at White Hen during high school, so I was good at making sandwiches. Jazz all but kissed me for that lesson. It seemed he'd been enduring his daily bologna sandwiches with mustard on white bread up till that point." I shuddered thinking of the gross monotony. "Suddenly he had delicious subs on good bread with different meats and cheeses. He was so grateful." Edward laughed at that.

"You laugh, you should've seen how happy he was when I started teaching her how to cook! And I'm not talking fancy, hard meals here. Apparently her repertoire consisted of spaghetti with sauce from a jar, tacos, hamburger helper, mac 'n cheese, and scrambled eggs with bacon. Jasper, being a manly Texan, handled the grill and the chili for them, otherwise they ate a lot of carryout. I taught Alice how to cook and do menu plans to help them save up to get a bigger place. Jazz was still in grad school at the time, working nights and weekends tending bar, while Alice went to school with me during the day and sewed custom clothing orders at night to make extra money. They lived in a tiny studio apartment with a galley kitchen no bigger than the airline bathrooms! Alice's gear took up most of their space!."

"Wait, where did you learn all that stuff?" Edward asked.

"I did that for Charlie and me. He gave me a grocery allowance. Money was tight and he was ... is ... a horrible cook so once I was old enough I took over cooking. Mrs. Cope took me grocery shopping with her on evenings when I stayed with her during Charlie's shifts. At first I was too grand in my meals and it was hard for Charlie to afford ingredients. Mrs. Cope explained that maybe lamb chops would be okay once in a while but I needed to plan more meals with chicken breasts and ground beef. I caught on and was grateful when we didn't have to eat ramen so often. She also taught me how to do planned leftovers, where I'd cook extra chicken to use in other meals. It helped a lot."

"You're remarkable! How old were you?"

"I dunno, maybe 12 or 13 when I started. Once I got the hang of it, it was easy. And boy did it stretch the money out. Mrs. Cope taught me how to cook for the freezer, making big portions then freezing smaller portions so Charlie could have a home-cooked meal at the firehouse. I'd make lasagna but instead of a huge pan, I'd make four small pans and freeze them individually. That kind of stuff really helps when you have a tight budget, plus when you want to eat it, it's ready and waiting for you, just thaw and cook. Alice's dad wasn't around so her mom worked all the time, and she didn't have any grandparents or nice neighbors to help so Alice didn't know that kind of stuff. Jazz's mom is a bitch to Alice so she wasn't any help either. It was fun teaching her and seeing what a difference it made for the year they were ready to rent a bigger space so Ali could have a sewing room. That was a huge deal for her. He always believed in her talent and worked to help her career."

"Did you commute from your dad's house?"

"At first, but it was a pain, the train ride is over an hour each way and no matter how much my dad worked, I was still an adult returning home from the service living with him. That was not really comfortable for either of us. I mean, he never said that, but it just felt awkward. I moved back in for a bit after I graduated AI before my house was livable, then stayed with him while he was fighting cancer, but that was more out of necessity. When I was going to AI I had the GI Bill to help offset costs and I'd saved nearly all my pay while I was an airman, I didn't have to work, so I got a tiny little place in the city and Charlie kept me well-supplied in mace and pepper spray."

Edward laughed at that. "Little did he know you didn't need that, you nearly kicked my ass when I tried to grab you in the forest!"

I smirked, "You won't do that again."

He laughed at that. "Damn straight! But I also won't worry as much about you staying safe when you have to work in the city."

I smiled at his concern. "Yeah, so, when Alice and Jazz started looking at places they found a great apartment a little further North, that had three bedrooms. It was awesome, an older building with hardwood floors and great bones ... lots of natural light. They asked me to move in with them and it was great. Ali and I got to share a studio space - they let me take the master suite since it was more isolated and I wouldn't have to hear their nocturnal activities." Edward chuckled at that. "We all got along great and lived together for the next three years."

"When did you start your business?"

"During the summer after my second year. It was hard going at first, but once I got a customer base and was able to hire someone to be there when I couldn't it was great. Angela Webber, you know her right?" He nodded his head, "She's our retail manager now, but she was our neighbor back then, and she had just graduated but hadn't found a job yet. So just when I was starting to worry how I'd return to school if I had to keep shop hours, she mentioned how hard it was to find a decent job. It worked out beautifully, she's such a nice person, I knew I could trust her. The company wouldn't have survived without her help, and, of course, Alice. Alice was the one who pushed for our other locations later. I was nervous about expanding but she was right, there was definitely a market for our unique brand. Hell Alice has been a driving force for most of our changes. The woman is a dynamo."

"Well it takes one to know one, Bella, you're exceptional, too."

I blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks, babe."

Any further reply was cut off as our favorite slutty attendant was back and this time she turned sideways as someone else passed her in the aisle, conveniently dragging her ass along Edward's arm. "What the hell is wrong with her?" I whisper yelled.

Edward started laughing and shaking his head. "You wouldn't happen to have any wet wipes in your bag would you? She just wiped her ass on me!" We both broke down into fits of laughter. He was lucky I had some wipes in my purse. I laughed as Edward made a funny show of wiping down his hand and sleeve.

I swear if Blondie could've shot lasers out her eyeballs, we'd have been fried. She stomped away, again, and we miraculously had a different person tending to our section. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending upon your outlook, the new attendant was an extremely effeminate man who clearly had a crush on ... both of us! Poor Edward. Clearly Skippy, as I mentally referred to him, found Edward very attractive and doted on him without crossing the lines his predecessor had. I swear you could see hearts floating around his head whenever he looked at Edward - not that I could blame him, Edward is a hottie. However, Skippy also recognized me and went all fan girl on me about how much he loves my company and can't wait to see our clothing designs! He all but did jazz hands as he danced in his pants while talking with me about Eclectic. I felt kind'a bad giggling about his behavior, but he really was odd.

Don't get me wrong, I'm in design and am no stranger to queens - I have no issue with gay men in general, he was just really odd and the way he flittered between worshiping me and wanting to jump Edward had us both nearly in tears with our silent laughter. And we were held captive in our seats so there was no escape. Add that we really just wanted to be left alone to continue our chat and it really was a miserable ride. Eventually we decided to just go back to sleep so he'd leave.

By the time they opened the doors to disembark, Edward and I all but ran for the door, glad to have that flight done. Also glad to begin our new adventure in Dublin!

Edward planned everything. It was such a treat to just relax and go with someone else's schedule and details.

"So ... do I get to know where we're going here?" I asked, giddy that we were finally on our honeymoon.

He hesitated, making me squirm a bit more. "Okay, so I figured it'd be great to see as much as possible so ... we're doing a self-guided driving tour. We'll only see the Southern and Western portions, so we'll have to come back for an anniversary and see the rest." I squealed and threw myself at him, hugging him and kissing all over his face. He laughed and after I calmed down a bit, he continued. "On Saturday we'll leave Dublin and drive to Wicklow and Kilkenny, then onward to Waterford and Cork, Kerry, Clare, and Galway, before doing the Midland Driving Tour as we return to Dublin." Fantastic couldn't possibly begin to convey how much I loved his plan. "Each night, while we're on the road, we'll stay in a different bed & breakfast. I figured it'd be better that way, rather than staying at inns, it allows us to meet the people and see the sites up close and personal."

I kissed him again. "Edward this is perfect! I love that you put so much thought into this!"

"Well I know you like to meet new people, I figured the B&B route would be best."

I smiled and kissed him again - could you blame me? The man is insanely hot and so thoughtful and best of all ... MINE! "I love you baby, thanks for being so thoughtful." I kissed him again, and again, and then he pushed me back.

"Baby you have to stop before I take you right here at the baggage claim!" I giggled.

"Fair enough, but let's hurry to our first stop because I'm feeling rather refreshed from my latest nap and I do believe I have a husband to ravage."

He groaned, slapped me on my ass, (such a sexy punk!) then adjusted himself as we gathered our luggage to find the car rental counter.

Edward had opted for a small SUV, figuring we'd have room for our luggage and space to maneuver. I was glad he opted for a smaller one because the roads are narrow and we were adjusting to driving on the other side of the road. The drive to our hotel was harrowing to say the least. Since I was navigator, I had a map to read, something I'd be eternally grateful for, as Edward scared the crap out of me at least four times inside of a mile as he got used to driving on the other side of the car and street. We actually had our first fight!

"Aaah! Look out!" I screeched.

"WOMAN, don't do that! I see what's going on."

"Obviously you didn't see or you wouldn't have been that close!"

"Obviously I DID see or I'd have hit them!" He sniped back. "And yelling at me doesn't help. Just navigate and let me concentrate."

I shut up and let him drive at that point. We were both stressed and didn't need to be yelling at each other.

When we finally pulled up to the hotel, Edward parked and sat a minute as we both caught our breaths. Dublin's roads are very busy! After a minute he turned to look at me. "I'm so sorry, Baby I didn't mean to yell at you."

"No. I yelled first, I'm sorry."

We both cracked up, "Well we survived our first fight."

I scoffed, "That wasn't a fight."

"What? That was totally a fight."

I grinned, "That was a stressful moment, you haven't seen a fight till you've gone shopping with Alice on Black Friday." He cringed and we both laughed.

He smirked at me, "That was totally a fight, I think we need to go upstairs and have hot make-up sex now."

I beamed at him. "You may be onto something there."

"I love you, Bella. I'm sorry I stressed you out."

"Love you too." I leaned in to kiss him but someone had knocked on Edward's window. We startled back into our own seats. It was the valet and he gave us a knowing smirk.

The man got the porter and they unloaded our bags as we checked into the hotel, no small accomplishment given the lady at the desk spoke at the speed of light and with a heavy accent. We really couldn't understand half of what she said. It was very frustrating for everyone involved.

By the time we got to our room we both fell onto the bed laughing till we cried.

"Is it just me or did you feel really stupid trying to talk with everyone?" Edward asked between chuckles.

"We're not in Kansas anymore Toto." I said with a laugh. "I know what you mean, it's just so hard when they talk SO fast! I mean that woman made Alice seem depressing and slow! It's gonna take some time to adjust, I think." We were positively slap happy, it was probably the jet lag making us act so giddy but I didn't care, it was fun to laugh with Edward.

"They probably think we're really stupid, I swear I've never said the word 'what' so many times in such a short time span!" We laughed some more.

When we both calmed down Edward spoke. "So you wanna join me in a shower? I really need to wash the flight attendant funk off me." I laughed again.

"What was that anyway? I wondered if Aston Kutcher was going to pop out and tell us we were being punked." I said laughing.

Edward got up and offered me his hand. I gladly accepted his help in getting up. I'd worn myself out laughing. All the laughter really warmed my heart and told me that even though we hadn't been together very long, I'd picked the right man to be my husband. I knew that laughter would see us through anything.

We walked into the bathroom and I took a moment to grab our toiletries and set them up as the shower heated.

"So what do you want to do today?" Edward asked as he washed my hair.

"This is your show, did you have anything planned? I asked, groaning a little at the way his wonderful hands massaged my scalp.

"Well I have a list of points of interest, but other than that, not really. I mean I know I want to take you to Quentin's one night, but I figured that'd be our last night here, after our road trip. Now Rinse."

"Oh that sounds nice! I've read a lot about that place" I turned to rinse my hair, and he grabbed my body wash, lathering up my breasts, making sure they were squeaky clean. I grinned at him.

"What I gotta make sure the girls are nice and clean, right ladies?" I chuckled and smacked his chest. "Ouch, woman why are you so violent? We're not even married two full days and you're already abusing me!"

I laughed then kissed his boo boo. "Is that better?" I asked in a patronizing voice.

"No. You missed! It's lower." I kissed above his heart and he smirked at me. "Lower." I laughed and kissed his belly button. He shook his head. "Still too high." I smirked, someone was looking for some sugar.

I dropped to my knees and kissed the tip of his rock hard cock. "There. You found the right spot."

"I sure did," I smiled then licked at the head of his cock before swirling my tongue around it as my hand pumped his length. He groaned delightfully. "Tell me, dear husband o' mine, is this what you wanted?"

He answered with a grunted "Uh huh" and thrust into my mouth. Damn if that wasn't sexy, I loved seeing Edward unleashed and primal!

I nibbled and sucked and swirled my tongue as I whipped him into a frenzy, and he watched every single movement. The intense look in his eyes had me panting as I pleasured him. I swear I could literally feel his gaze on me. I never felt sexier or more alive than with Edward. He surprised me when he pulled out of my mouth before completion.

He offered me his hand, "Stand up, Bella."

"But I wasn't finished," I huffed out.

He grinned at me, "Oh, I know, but when I come I want to come inside you." I shivered at his words. "Your mouth is fantastic, Baby, but nothing compares with your hot, tight pussy." Gah! My dirty-talking' man returned. "Now, stand up and let me return the favor."

I nodded and took his hand, standing up, but my knees were a little weak and the hot water was running out. We quickly finished washing up and toweled off before Edward swept me up off my feet and carried me back to our bed.

He set me down on the edge and unwrapped my towel. My skin immediately reacted to the cold air after the hot mist of the shower, or perhaps to his lustful gaze.

"Mmm...mmm... Bella, you look scrumptious." His voice was low and sexy and his eyes were full of lust and love. I'll never get tired of looking into those gorgeous green eyes. He pushed me further up the bed, kissing me as we moved. He kissed along my jaw to my neck then up to my ear. "Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are? Here you are, laying under me, with your legs wrapped around mine, your beautiful pussy all wet for me, I can smell you, you know. I can smell how turned on you are. You smell fucking delicious. I'm gonna eat you until you scream my name!"

... And there went my IQ points dropping again. He kissed below my ear and licked, nibbled and kissed his way lower, taking time to lavish "the ladies" as Edward calls my breasts, with lots of affection. Meanwhile my nerves went haywire. I was all but whimpering as he worked his way in a tortuously slow manner toward where I needed him most. By the time he gave me a long, slow, lick my back was arching and ready to come undone. He groaned and the added vibrations sent me flying into my release as he lapped and nibbled and sucked while his fingers pumped inside me, sending me higher and higher still. When I finally finished I had indeed cried out his name and probably several saints' names and possibly even spoke in tongues, certainly gibberish. The smug look on Edward's face told me how pleased he was by my reaction as he dragged the tip of his tongue back up my body while I panted.

"Always so responsive," Edward said. He sat back and licked his fingers. "Mmm and so delicious. I love eating your dripping pussy, such a tasty feast. You're my favorite meal, Mrs. Cullen. And I get to eat that manna for the rest of my life." His words were killing me.

Edward, still sitting back, held up my feet, pulling them apart as far as his arms reached, as he gazed down at my sex. "So fucking sexy." He said then plunged inside me with a relentless pace. His gaze was not on my face like before, he was watching himself disappear inside me.

When I moaned his eyes returned to my face and he smiled at me then lowered my feet to wrap them around his back as he lowered himself to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer so we were completely wrapped around one another. He slowed his face as our tongues met in luxuriously long strokes. I was overcome with my love for him as his body joined mine again and again.

This was such a beautiful joining. We had consummated our marriage on our wedding day and the morning after, many times over, but this was different. This was what the catechists were talking about when they called sex a "one flesh union." We were one flesh and I'd never, ever, seen or felt anything so beautiful. I looked into Edward's eyes and I could see he felt the same.

Gone was the fun dirty talk and the bit of kink we enjoyed together. In it's place was warmth and love and eternity. It was beautiful and emotional and I felt every bit of love we shared between us in every kiss, caress and thrust. Hours or possibly minutes later I came undone, pulling Edward over the edge into bliss along with me. He once again collapsed on me and I loved the feel of his weight upon my body as we lay still connected and panting slightly.

I heard a muffled "Wow." from where Edward's face lay buried between my neck and shoulder, smothered by the pillow.

I smiled. "Wow, indeed."

He shifted to pull out of me and remove his weight from my body. I immediately felt the loss. He laid on his side with his head propped up on his elbow, gazing down at my face then leaned in to give me a brief kiss. "I love you so much, Mrs. Cullen."

I smiled. "I love you too, husband o'mine." I leaned in and pressed my body to his to snuggle a bit.

"As much as I'd love to wrap you in my arms and sleep, we really shouldn't if we want to acclimate to Irish Time." I groaned, feeling suddenly exhausted. "How 'bout we go have one of those famous Irish breakfasts then take in the city?"

"Sound's good." I said. "My hair's a rat's nest now, I'm gonna rinse off quickly in the shower then get ready. Why don't you look through your notes and see where we should go?"

"You got it, any requests?" Edward asked.

"I'd really like to see The Book of Kells, but if we don't see it today, we can catch it when we get back." I said.

"No that sounds good, I'll check out the maps and brochures in the lobby."

"Thanks, babe!" I said before grabbing my clothes and heading into the bathroom. I also grabbed a little treat for later that I stashed in my makeup bag in the bathroom so I could surprise Edward later.

I met Edward in the lobby a little while later, all freshened up and dressed in my favorite jean skirt paired and a cute emerald-green top, with my favorite wedge sandals - they're seriously even more comfy than my sneakers. Edward was talking with the concierge, finding out where we could get our Irish breakfast. Apparently the guy first told him some hoity-toity place then Edward asked where he'd go for the real deal and we finally hit pay dirt.

Ralph's was a little rundown but the food was phenomenal. I couldn't get over the smooth consistency of the "black" and "white pudding" which is what they call these sausages. They are simply delicious! When I asked about it, Ralph (pronounced Rayff there) told me that if I wanted to enjoy them again, I'd be better off not knowing. I laughed then quoted Mark Twain, "Those that respect the law and love sausage should watch neither being made."

We laughed together at that. Ralph also told me he's got a lot of family in the Chicago suburbs, near where Alice and Jasper currently live. It truly is a small world. Ralph also had a vast knowledge about places we should go and things to do while in Ireland. Once we got him started the only thing that stopped him was when other customers needed him. We were grateful, both for the information and for the intrusion as we really wanted to enjoy each other's company.

And we really did enjoy each other's company, the whole day was fantastic, even though we were exhausted, Edward and I really enjoyed exploring Dublin. We saw The Book of Kells at Trinity College, it was truly magnificent and awe-inspiring. It sent my creative brain into overdrive but I managed to shut it down. Edward bought me a book about the book so I could be inspired again at home. I loved the colors and fonts, everything about them was stunning.

We got really lucky in our wanderings, as we approached St. Patrick's Cathedral they were about to celebrate Mass, so we were able to participate. Some would think that an odd way to spend the first day of our honeymoon, but we both felt like it was a way to start our trip with our best foot, or rather knee, forward. The Cathedral was amazing, such a visual feast! That's one of the things I especially love about being Catholic, I can go pretty much anywhere in the world and celebrate Mass, it may be in different languages or influenced by the local custom, but underneath it all, it really is universal, the participant knows what's happening - even when the priest speaks at the speed of light!

By the time we returned to our room we were ready to pass out. We had nosed around and window-shopped our way through the city then topped off our amazing day with pub fare, fish and chips, washed down with a real Guinness - well Edward had Guinness, I had a black and tan, which is half Guinness, half Harp, but I digress. I swear what with having the puddings then fried fish, I could feel my arteries hardening. But that's what vacation is for, trying the specialties and enjoying yourself. Soon I'll be back to reality.

I was so tired I nearly forgot my little surprise for Edward. With a groan I peeled myself off the bed and headed to the bathroom. It was difficult to move but this would be so worthwhile.

**Thanks for reading, please take a minute and review - a round of black & tans on me for all the lovelies who write to me. **

P.S. For those who didn't get the Quentin's reference, you might like to read Maeve Binchy's books. She's an Irish author who writes wonderful stories and they usually include a restaurant called Quentin's. Her most famous book is called "Tara Road" and it's very good, but my favorite is "Evening Class," though I also loved "Nights of Rain and Stars."


	36. Chapter 36  The Jolly Tinker

May love and laughter light your days,  
>and warm your heart and home.<br>May good and faithful friends be yours,  
>wherever you may roam.<br>May peace and plenty bless your world  
>with joy that long endures.<br>May all life's passing seasons  
>bring the best to you and yours!<br>-An Irish Blessing. Happy St. Patrick's Day!

**A/N **SM owns all things Twilight, I just play with her characters. We're still on the honeymoon here ... there be a citrus grove ahead so ... smoke 'em if you've got 'em.

**Chapter 36 - The Jolly Tinker (Clancy Brothers with Tommy Makem)**

"What'cha doin' Love?" Edward's voice filtered through the bathroom door just as I was finally ready to rejoin him in the bedroom.

"Why don't you get comfy on the bed and you'll find out in a minute, husband o'mine," I answered in a sing-song voice. I swear I heard a little giggle of excitement from behind the door. Little did he know I was about to rock his world.

I took one more look in the mirror:

Hair sufficiently fluffed and looking sexy? Check.

Makeup in tact but not tacky? Check.

Barely-there shamrock thong looking good? Check.

Glittered four-leaf clover pasties firmly affixed? Check and check.

I took a deep breath, squared my shoulders and quietly opened the door, before watching Edward's jaw drop and his eyes bug out of his head.

Since this was a wild get-up I decided to have a little fun with it. I wasn't great with accents but I could do a passable brogue so with a wee bit o'Blarney (thanks to the pints of liquid courage I'd imbibed earlier at the pub) I said to my husband, "Mr. Cullen, we, here, on the Emerald Isle would like to make sure you _thoroughly _enjoy your stay. Is there _anything _I can do for you to make your stay more pleasant?"

I figured since our plane ride was like something out of a really bad porno, I figured I might as well have some fun with the theme. I'd picked up the shamrock pasties after Edward told me about Ireland, at the time thinking it would be a fun way to kick off our stay. The thong was too good to pass up, the thing is so tiny it should be criminal, the front is green satin and cut in the shape of a shamrock, with green *floss* as Edward calls it, and at the junction above my ass there's another tiny green satin shamrock. With the misadventures on our flight I couldn't resist being cheeky with him.

My bad acting, well that was inspired by our ridiculous flight. After all, he did say he would be happy to oblige me if I wanted to rub my breasts in his face.

Edward still hadn't recovered his shock so I upped the ante, so to speak. "So whaddaya say, Mr. Cullen ... feelin' lucky?"

"Lucky doesn't begin to cover it," Edward said as his eyes devoured me while I crawled up his body to straddle his lap. "You, Mrs. Cullen, never fail to surprise me," he added as his hands grabbed my ass, pulling me down to grind against his erection.

We both moaned. I leaned forward and bit his lower lip, as we enjoyed the delicious friction. "You, sir, are overly dressed." I said as I popped the button on his jeans. He shifted a bit and quickly removed his shirt while I used my teeth to unzip his jeans.

He leaned back against the headboard and watched as I pulled his jeans and boxer briefs down his legs and past his feet. I was standing at the end of the bed as I removed his pants. When I finished he twirled his pointer finger around, indicating he'd like me to spin. I obliged him, turning slowly. He moaned when he saw the back of my thong.

"Damn Bella you have the most delectable ass. Every time I see it I wanna take a bite out of it."

I smirked at him over my shoulder and arched my back a bit, delighting when Edward growled and jumped off the bed and started pawing at me from behind. He groped my breasts and gnawed on my neck while grinding himself against my backside.

"These pasties are cute but they're in the fucking way," he growled at me. "Take them off."

Why was that so sexy to me, had anyone else barked an order and sworn at me like that I'd have told them to go to hell. But for some reason, with Edward, his wish was my command. I carefully peeled them off.

And speaking of a slow peel, while I worked at removing them, Edward's hand crept down into my panties and he started playing with me, making me writhe and moan like the porn star I was pretending to be. He growled again and removed his hand then kissed down my spine before dragging my thong down my legs, using his teeth and hands. I swear I felt my ovaries high five each other. He dragged his tongue back up my leg, dipping behind my knee for an oddly-enticing moment before continuing on his journey. As he neared the top he stopped and fuck if he didn't bite my ass.

"Ow! Hey," I whined, "that's attached!"

He laughed at me. "I told you I wanted to bite your ass." He said with a smirk. "Here let me kiss it all better." And he bent me over the bed and kissed where he marked me then nuzzled my center, giving my slit a long, slow lick, then proceeded to work me over with his tongue, teeth and hands. After another monumental orgasm, Edward pulled back and lifted my hips so my ass was in the air.

He ran his hands over my hips and bottom then groaned and said, "Damn Bella, you have the most spectacular ass I've ever seen."

I turned to look at him over my shoulder, my upper body still pressed to the bed, and smirked, "It's all yours, Baby." I swear his eyes rolled into his head and he let out a long, sexy moan as he continued to run his hands all over my backside. He shifted himself between my legs, sliding one hand to my hip while removing the other hand to position himself at my entrance. I gasped as he thrust himself fully inside me then set a delicious pace of hard thrusts. His other hand returned to my body, resting above my ass, as if to hold me down, while the other tangled itself in my long hair, wrapping the hair around it, tugging lightly. The action made me arch my back a bit more, which changed the angle of his penetration, causing him to hit magical places previously undiscovered. Add that his boys were slapping against my clit and it was a matter of moments before I was climbing, again, toward my release.

"Fuck, Baby, you're even tighter like this. Your curves are so fucking sexy," he ran his hand from my shoulder down to where my waist dips in before my hips flair out. "I love your body, so soft and beautiful, all curvacious and sexy and fucking MINE!" He growled out the last part as my orgasm ripped through me, yanking him over the edge before he collapsed onto me. The odd angle caused him to slip out of me and with that he hopped up and went into the bathroom, returning with a warm, wet washcloth to clean me up.

"Well I'll never again be able to see another shamrock without getting a hard on!" He said with a chuckle. I couldn't help but giggle.

"So you liked your surprise?"

He gave me a look that clearly said, "Duh!" I had to laugh, "Seth makes that same face!" He laughed too.

"That reminds me, they should be waking up soon, let's call and see how they are before we crash."

The kids were having a blast without us, it seems while the cat's away the mice will play ... Alice, Rose, Sue and Esme took Emily to the spa to get a manicure, pedicure and her hair styled before dressing to the nines to have a special tea party, complete with feather boas, floppy hats and marabou slippers - courtesy of Alice, naturally.

Meanwhile, Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett and Jasper took Seth on a chartered fishing trip - Carlisle figured by being on someone else's boat they could avoid triggering authority issues with Charlie. It was only natural he'd want to captain his own boat, but his judgement wasn't entirely sound and they wouldn't have to mutiny on a commercial craft. They had a wonderful day with a huge haul.

It was so sweet that our family and friends took time out of their extremely busy work day to keep the kids busy so they weren't missing Edward too badly. He was clearly touched by that. I often forgot how isolated Edward and the kids had been in New York before he moved to Algonquin. His home and work lives did not mix and therefore he didn't have a support network other than people on his payroll so this meant the world to him.

Sleep found us quickly after that, we were physically spent and jet lag had us loopy with exhaustion.

We woke early the following morning, eager to get on the road. The first day of the trip included something I was eager to see, Avoca Hand Weavers in Wicklow as well as Kilkenny Castle.

Edward had the patience of a saint as I toured the facilities at Avoca. It was exquisite, the mill had been established in 1723 as a co-operative where farmers could spin and weave their wool. There the Mill's uncolored yarn was turned into tweeds and blankets. Soon the artisans began using vivid vegetable dyes in reds, greens, and yellows, and the colors became recognized as Avoca Hand Weavers' signature hues. The Mill thrived through the 1920s and 30s but fell into disrepair by the 1960s. It was purchased in 1974 and restored to it's current thriving industry once again. The store is a wonderful destination and especially important to me since we do a fair bit of business with them. Since I wasn't there on business, we simply wandered the grounds and had lunch in the restaurant before buying entirely too many souvenirs for our family members. Their wares are simply exquisite so there was no way I couldn't buy throws for all my lovelies. We paid extra to have the stuff shipped home so we wouldn't have to lug bins of blankets with us around the Irish countryside and through the airports.

I was thoroughly impressed with their operation and had big plans for incorporating more of their goods into our fall lines.

We spent the afternoon and evening exploring the delights of Kilkeny, including Kilkeny Castle and the medieval city. It was so lush and green everywhere we looked. The people were kind and welcoming and I hated that we would only have a single day in each leg of our trip, I swear I could've spent a month here and not see everything I'd have liked to see. We had a wonderful dinner at the pub up the road from the bed and breakfast, it was great to stretch our legs after washing off the grit from our day's travel.

And I nearly squee'd aloud when an old local started singing in the pub. I thought it was a lie that people did that but sure enough, the old man started singing "The Jolly Tinker" and darn it if he didn't add a certain sparkle and humor to the dirty bits as he sang. A few others joined in on the chorus and I was thrilled that I knew the words... "Well indeed I did, don't 'cha know I did, whack fol too ra laddy don't 'cha know I did."

As I sipped my Smitty's and drank in the experience Edward continued to badger me to sing and I finally gave in when he agreed to join me. We sang "The Jug of Punch" and were even more warmly welcomed by the locals when we knew all the words. We had pints sent our way with pats on our backs and comments like, "Not bad for a couple o' young yanks." I laughed at that one. But truthfully those are really old songs and the old traditions are dying out with younger generations.

They were even more pleased when I bravely belted out, "Up a tall ladder and down a short rope, to Hell with King Billy and God bless The Pope. If that doesn't do, we'll tear him in two and send him to Hell with his red, white and blue!" There were catcalls and whistles and rowdy laughs and more rounds of drinks sent our way. It was a very good night and a very blurry walk back to the B&B where we promptly crashed without even undressing.

The following morning arrived painfully loud and bright, even for me, the woman who doesn't get hangovers! Poor Edward had it really bad as he'd been sampling Irish whiskeys with the men. He opened his eyes and ran for the bathroom, hurling violently until his system was completely spent. He cleaned himself up and felt marginally better after a shower and the promise of some food to settle his tummy chased most of his crabbiness away.

The mistress of the house greeted us in a rather lively manner, which caused us both to wince and her to chuckle. It seemed she'd heard of our adventures at the pub. She was kind enough to pour us some coffee and fussed over Edward, shooing him to sit at the table while she prepared a plate. When she returned with a plate of fresh blackberry scones, rashers and poached eggs with a several slices of fresh, hot soda bread, it was literally just what the doctor ordered. It smelt so tantalizingly good and tasted even better. It was the perfect way to restart our systems.

We'd taken a bit too long getting back on the road and had to shave some items off our itinerary, which was a shame. We both agreed the Waterford Crystal factory was a must-see. As was Blarny Castle, I'd heard the grounds alone were fabulous and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to kiss the Blarney Stone, even if it did mean hanging out the window at the top of the tower! If time allowed, we hoped to visit the Old Midleton Whiskey Distillery, though Edward wasn't too sure he could handle the smell after all he'd imbibed the night before. It turned out that we didn't have the time, but were sure to include other distilleries in our plans for other towns.

That night we opted for a quiet night after calling home to check in. The kids were happy to hear our voices but a little melancholy about missing Edward. He made them laugh telling them about kissing the Blarney Stone and again promised to bring home lots of presents. I didn't want to spoil them, but it seemed everywhere we went there was wonderful items that seemed to be made just for them. I found a beautiful faery costume for Emily, and couldn't resist picking up one for Alice, too. She'd either be thrilled or pissed at the slight against her size, but it was seriously perfect for her, only time would tell. I found a wonderful haberdasher with Irish walking caps and picked up one for each of the men in our lives, Edward's, Carlisle and Seth's all matched. They were a gorgeous green that made Edward's eyes look even more amazing. Who knew that was even possible? I found a nice brown one for Charlie that would be nice with his coloring.

Poor Edward, he was hungover all day long but he took it like a champ, even shopping with me, though I thought the climb up the castle tower at Blarney would do him in. Fortunately summers in Ireland aren't nearly as muggy and hot as in Chicago or New York so he had that advantage. After a quiet meal in a quaint restaurant we made our way to the next B&B. He was hurting so badly he almost didn't want to fool around in the shower. Poor guy. But I took care of him, in the shower then again in our bed.

In the morning I awoke to Edward, feeling much better, returning the favor, as his nimble fingers strummed and cajoled me to orgasm. It was a very nice way to wake up. Even nicer was when I pushed him back and rode his cock while he played with me some more.

But we had a schedule to maintain. I was grateful we did the eight-day tour but were in country for 10 because I hated rushing and I certainly wasn't going to skip the honeymooning parts.

That day we were headed for Kerry and we'd decided that we'd like to stretch our legs at Killarney National Park and Staigue Fort while taking in the beauty of the Ring of Kerry with its craggy cliffs overlooking harbors and gorgeous little villages. We laughed the first time traffic stopped for sheep, but by the third time we knew no one would believe us back home, so we took lots of pictures. Everything looked like it was right out of a post card, the stone walls and how green everything was.

We dared to venture into a pub that evening, though were much more careful about how much we drank. The pub was packed with locals who came out to hear the band as they pounded out more traditional Irish music, complete with toe-tapping, table-slapping drinking songs. It. Was. Awesome.

And awesome, too, was the way my husband tucked me into bed that night, well tucked himself into me before bed that night. I swear the more time we spent together the more I wanted him. I fully expected us to need a small break sometime during the days. I mean we were on Day Four of our trip, constantly together, and yet we couldn't keep our hands off one another. It was kind've freaky but really great. That night we barely made it into our room before Edward was stripping my clothes off me. He was in for another surprise, I hadn't worn any underwear to dinner under my skirt.

As Edward pressed me against the door, I wrapped my legs around his waist, leaning back against the door as he brought his hands up my legs and met no barrier he growled.

"Fuck Baby! No panties?" I shook my head no. "You naughty vixen, you did this to torment me, didn't you?" I shook my head no, again. "Why then?"

"Because I was hoping you'd fuck me against this door." I said without batting an eye. He moaned and made quick work of dropping his pants and underwear while I whipped off my top. He moaned again when he realized I wasn't wearing a bra either.

I quickly unzipped and pulled my skirt over my head and flung it away as well before pulling his shirt off him. I love my man's chest and shoulders and the secure feeling of being held in his strong arms had me fantasizing about him taking me against a wall or door. It's such a turn on that he's so much bigger and stronger than I am.

He pushed me back against the door again. "Are you ready for me, Baby?" I nodded yes and he thrust up inside me. I swear I immediately started seeing stars. It was so amazing the way he just took me like that, holding onto me by my ass and slammed into me repeated. It was so raw and rough and exactly what we needed. My need was all-consuming, we'd had a long day of flirting and touching in the car, and I was beyond worked up. Apparently so was Edward.

It wasn't long before we both found completion. When he pulled out of me, he lowered my feet to the ground then nearly tripped over his pants, that were still around his ankles, caught up by his shoes. We both chuckled at that. It was good I could brace myself against the door because my legs seemed to be made of jello.

I steadied myself then moved to walk away but Edward stopped me. "And where do you think you're going, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Um, to clean up?" He shook his head no as he bent down to remove his shoes and free himself from his pants.

"I'm not through with you, Baby," He said with a brain-melting smile.

"Oh?"

"Oh. Definitely not. C'mere." He reached out for my hand and pulled me to him, kissing me deeply as his hands ran up and down my back and ass. "You're so fucking sexy, Bella."

I melted against him and was surprised to find him hard again. I quirked my eyebrow and he smirked at me. "Can you blame me? My wife is smokin' hot!"

He attached his lips to my breast while he used one hand on the other as the other held me against him, affixed firmly to my ass cheek, as he ground against my center. My legs started to give out and he stopped long enough to pull me over to the leather wing-back chair, where he sat down before pulling me onto his lap. He situated me sideways across his lap then returned to ravaging my breasts with his tongue and teeth. His arm held me up as his hand reached around to my other breast while his other hand thrilled my center, his thumb working my clit as his fingers slipped inside my entrance, stroking and curling and exploring as they moved.

Just as I was nearing my release he spun me around so my back was to him and continued his ministrations before lifting me up onto his cock. I brought my knees up along side his legs and started writhing on him as he pounded upward into me, his hands working my breasts and clit, his mouth nibbling at my neck and ear. I exploded on him as my orgasm overtook me, but he didn't slow down. Instead he kept the pace until I rode out my bliss before he flipped me over the back of the sofa and pounded me from behind.

He had one hand holding my hip, the other wrapped in my hair as he lightly pulled, causing my back to arch as I braced my hands on the seat of the couch. He surprised me when he pulled his hand away from my hipped and slipped it down to play with me some more. I hadn't thought it possible after the intensity of my previous orgasms, but Edward aimed to please and his aim is always true. I gasped and sputtered and swore as I soared ever upward toward my release then fell over the edge puling his along with mine. Edward swore as he rode out his orgasm before collapsing on me.

"Wow, I'll have to skip wearing undies more often if that's what happens when I do." I said with a chuckle.

"I heartily agree, in fact you should just get rid of all your panties."

I mock pouted, "I thought you liked my under armor."

"I do, baby, but not nearly as much as what it guards." Edward said with a cheeky grin. He stood up and slapped my bottom then hoisted me back up onto my feet. "How 'bout a shower darlin'?"

"Well you did get me all dirty." I cocked my eyebrow.

He slapped my bare ass again and leaned in and gave me a sloppy kiss on my cheek before he said, "Just the way I like you." And bolted for the en suite bathroom.

I heard the shower turn on and laughed to myself, that man was a handful, but he was MY handful, and oh boy what a handful!

Once we were in the shower and started washing each other I remembered a very different shower I shared long ago.

"What, pray tell, is so funny Mrs. Cullen?"

"Oh I was just thinking of the first time I shared a shower with anyone else." He sputtered.

"What?"

I grinned. "Actually it wasn't just one person, it was like 30." He looked baffled then I swear I saw the light bulb turn on over his head as he realized I was talking about basic training. "The first night we were there the lady training instructors made us all pile into the shower. It was like 15' square and had 6 or 8 shower heads, I forget exactly how many now, I only remember feeling really freaked out being naked with a bunch of other people pressed in around me."

He laughed, "I think I'd pay money to have seen that." I smacked his arm. "Ouch Woman, don't be so violent!" I laughed at him.

"Yeah, guys think that'd be sexy but really it was uncomfortable and awkward as hell. No one wanted to move for fear they'd bump into someone else and the TIs yelled the whole time. It was awful."

"I can only imagine."

"That was the only time they crammed us all in like that, I think it was their way of saying 'You're not in Kansas anymore, Toto.'" He chuckled again. "After that it was like 12 people at a time, we buddied up so one would lather while the other stood under the water then switched. We also had certain unspoken rules."

"Like what?"

I chuckled, "Like no bending at the waist." He laughed, a big belly laugh. "Oh and no touching or inappropriate looking."

"Did everyone follow the rules?"

"Mostly."

"What happened," curiosity clearly evident on his face.

"Did I ever tell you about 'The Mouth'?" He shook his head no. "Well there was one girl there who was a big mouth. Like the biggest of big mouths, she was already divorced at 18 and thought she was the coolest thing ever. She and I did not mesh well. She started something with me one day and I basically let her know she wouldn't be able to bully me. I think I earned her respect after that, not that we were ever friends, but we just ignored each other. Anyway, there was another girl there who just couldn't get her act together, her name was Daisy. Anyway, Daisy couldn't seem to do much right and the more she messed up the more it messed with her head. She seemed to shrink before our eyes. She was so nervous she had her monthly visitor for an entire month!"

He grimaced. "That's horrible!"

"I know! What's worse is, uh, I dunno how to say this gently ... um, she was ... fastidious about her cleanliness down there and not shy about going about her business. And no one, I mean NO ONE wanted to see Daisy's business. So we all averted eye contact and went on about our own business. Well one time The Mouth was saying something funny and Daisy stops what she's doing and reaches out and touches Mouth's arm."

"EW, she didn't?"

"She did. I thought Mouth was gonna kill her, too. She looks at her all offended and, rightly, disgusted and yells, 'Daisy! Daisy! You don't go touchin' yer hoo-ha then touchin' other PEOPLE!"

He starts laughing again.

"Well me being a yankee girl, I'd never heard the term hoo-ha so I started to laugh and looked at mouth and said, 'Hoo-ha? How do you spell that?' And everyone started laughing. I was seriously worried Mouth would kick her butt right there in the shower and it's not like we all wanted to pull her off or faulted her for wanting too. Fortunately that diffused the situation but we all spent extra time trying to bleach our brains after that one!"

Edward was bent over laughing hard. "Hoo-ha! I love it!"

"Well I should hope so, Husband, I'd be seriously disappointed if you switched teams."

We both laughed. "The funny thing is that after basic I was so used to showering in the shower bay that when I got to tech school, where we had stalls, I was lonely for someone to chat with while I bathed."

He laughed again. "No wonder you like our showers."

"Uh, no. I love our showers because I get to put my hands all over you and occasionally I get to suck your monster cock."

He sputtered again. I loved when I could shock him. And speaking of shock, "Were you scared marrying a virgin?"

"What?"

"I mean, we'd fooled around a little, but were you ever worried I'd be too shy or demure to get wild with you?"

We'd gotten out at this point and were drying ourselves.

"Uh, no, not really. I mean there was always a chance but your body was always so responsive to me and you're no wall flower so I wasn't worried. Plus we have forever to learn each other's needs and wants. I have no doubt you were made for me, so I didn't worry."

Aww, what a sweetie. "I worried."

"Really?"

"Well yeah, I mean I never even saw a penis in person before yours."

"What?" I nodded. "My inner caveman really wants to toss you over my shoulder and claim you again. That's really fucking hot."

"Why are you so surprised? I felt so awkward the first time I touched you."

"You weren't Bella. That was the very best blow job I had ever had."

"What? You're shittin' me."

He smirked. "I wouldn't shit you, you're my favorite turd!" I laughed at that.

"What, are you channeling Emmett? No more boys nights with Emmett that was seriously disturbing." We laughed. "Seriously, you mean that?"

"What that you're my favorite turd?"

I slapped his arm, "No you goof, that it was the best."

"Yeah, I had no idea that was your first time."

"I felt so self conscious at the time."

"How did you know what to do then?"

I groaned, "Alice and Rose."

"What?" Edward asked sounding a bit amused and disturbed.

"They both were always on me about just having some fun, they'd torment me with advice and articles all the time. I think they just wanted to see how red they could make my face blush."

He laughed. "Well I'll have to remember to send them flowers or something."

"Hey! You brat, I'm the one who did the deed." I mock pouted.

"Mmm yes you did, and you're the one who wears my ring." I smiled at that 'cause it's a gorgeous ring from my gorgeous husband. "So ... anyway ... you were worried you'd be too shy?"

With that he'd brought us full circle to our previous conversation. "Well not shy necessarily but I was worried I wouldn't be able to satisfy you because I didn't know what I was doing."

"Well you were wrong, you do know what you're doing. You're absolutely perfect for me. I can't tell you how happy you've made me inside our marriage bed ... and out." He wiggled his eyebrows, probably thinking about what we'd just done in our room.

I giggled. "You should've heard Alice and Rose when we were shopping and Wednesday morning."

"What?"

"They said since Renee wasn't around it was their job to give me 'The Talk'"

"Oh no! They didn't!"

"They did. And loudly ... in public, I might add. Then Wednesday she starts telling me about her own wedding day and how her Grandma had decided to fill her in on what to expect, never mind they'd been living together for a year. Apparently she went into some embarrassing detail about how Jasper's a 'looker' so it'll be more enjoyable, and how she should be sure to keep an open mind about some less traditional bedroom activities because they can be really fun as well."

He was belly laughing again. "Oh wow."

"Wow indeed. It was hysterical, you'll have to ask her to tell the story sometime. She tells it really well, with her grandma's voice and Southern drawl." Alice has lost most of her drawl living in Chicago but it comes out when she drinks, or after a visit down South.

"I'll be sure to ask her, it sounds hysterical."

"Oh it was. Well the story was, not them embarrassing me in lingerie shops."

"Is that when you picked up my Dublin surprise?" Edward asked with his cheeky grin. We were turning back the blankets getting ready to turn in.

"No I ordered that one online, it's not really something Victoria's Secret would carry in July." I giggled remembering how I battled with myself over buying it. It was probably my fear of not being enough that made me do it.

"So does that mean there are other treats?"

"Treats? ... Oh, you mean more lingerie?" He nodded. "Yes, it IS our honeymoon, but you haven't let me change before bedtime yet, you usually have me stripped down the moment we walk in the door." I grinned at him. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Well no one's stopping you now," he grinned.

"True. But I dunno. I like sleeping skin to skin with you."

"Who said anything about sleeping? I mean you did just remind me; this IS our honeymoon after all." He winked at me and I grinned.

"Well since you put it that way..." I quickly grabbed my suitcase and ducked into the bathroom to hopefully delight my husband.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm still feeling awkward about writing lemons. I hope I did okay. I think I get unnerved because it never fails, whenever I'm writing that part of a story my husband walks into the room and starts reading over my shoulder! Seriously, it's like he's magnetically pulled to me then. He won't read the plot line, heck no, just the lemons, then he teases me... the brat! Please drop me a line and tell me your thoughts. I truly appreciate your feedback.

P.S. I didn't mention this earlier but each chapter is named for an Irish tune, or a song performed by an Irish artist (ie: Unchained Melody, which was sung beautifully by Bono). If you haven't listened to this kind of music and are interested, all the songs can be found on you tube, I include the artist where I have written the chapter and title near the top. The Jolly Tinker is a bit of a cheeky, naughty song so I included it for this chapter. The Clancy Brothers and Tommy Makem were all amazing musicians and singers, I highly recommend you check out some of their old songs. Sadly they've all passed on, I bet Heaven's choir never sounded so good. There's a little bit of everything in their repertoire, it's not all depressing war songs or drinking songs, but when they do those, they do them beautifully. Cheers!


	37. Chapter 37  Whiskey you're the Devil

A/N: SM owns Twilight, I do not. Nor have I been to Ireland *sigh* though I'm of Irish heritage and adore the old Irish folk tunes.

Hang onto your hats, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

**Chapter 37 - Whiskey you're the Devil (The Pogues)**

Edward and I made love nearly all night long. Kerry would forever hold very happy memories in my heart and mind ... and hoo-ha. I'd opted to wear a floor length deep blue silk nightgown. I'd picked it because it was the same blue as my sapphire engagement ring, a detail Edward did not miss. He also didn't miss that the entire back of the gown was bare. Nor did he miss a single part of my body in his bid to worship, entice and thrill me that night.

The next morning proved a little awkward at breakfast. Apparently we weren't stealthy in our lovemaking as evidenced by the sparkle in the eyes of the host and hostess. And when we checked out the host slapped Edward on the back and congratulated him on a successful honeymoon. I about died of embarrassment, whereas Edward smirked and shook his hand thanking him for the wonderful amenities, his cheekiness earned a raucous round of laughter from our host and hostess as well as an elbow in his side from yours truly.

That day we visited Claire and its hauntingly beautiful Cliffs of Moher as well as Bunratty Castle. It was a gorgeous day and the sites were spectacular but we were exhausted. We decided to skip the other sites and make way for the B&B in Doolin Village. Edward had picked the town for our rest because Doolin is famous for its traditional Irish music. We were not disappointed!

After a quick shower and nap we walked to the pub for dinner and drinks. There was a huge band playing. It was reminiscent of The Pogues or Chieftains. They were fabulous and we enjoyed every minute they played.

The food was great, the drinks better and music best of all, well except the company, nothing would beat Edward's company in my book. It was great to have Edward all to myself for the week, it seemed like at home we were constantly being interrupted. This time allowed us to really get to know each other.

It's odd, really, our relationship and feelings developed so quickly and deeply that we don't know things newlyweds would traditionally know about their spouse. All the time spent in the car and at pubs allowed us to really get to know one another.

Though we both missed the kids, we decided to make the most of our time alone, and our daily phone calls went a long way to take the edge off missing them. Poor Edward had never spent so much time away from them before, he was feeling it acutely. Of course that barb became impossibly sharper as it became obvious that they were having a blast without their daddy there. Our friends and relatives had truly stepped up to the plate to see them through our separation. We had to put our foot down about a few of their activities - not that they were inappropriate, we wanted to be there with them too! Edward felt terrible telling them no to Six Flags but he wants to be with Seth when he rides his first roller coaster.

I wanted to be there, too! I hadn't been since I graduated high school, ironically that was the date Edward had been there, too! So we soaked up the ambiance and live music as we laughed about how we had both been at Great America the same day and simply missed one another in our youth.

"I can't help but imagine how our life would've been if we'd met that day," Edward said in a wistful tone.

I smiled at his handsome face. "I know, but I might not have joined the Air Force or gone to design school and started Eclectic."

He sighed, "Yeah, I know. And Seth and Emily wouldn't exist, we wouldn't be who we are today. I know all that logically, I just can't help but wonder how life would've been if I met you then. I bet you were a little hottie."

I laughed. "Hardly, I still had the body of a 12-year-old boy then, no curves or strength at all. I left for basic training at the end of June and they kicked my ass into shape. I didn't get breasts till I was nearly 20! Who knows you might've seen me and looked right past me. I bet you, Sir, were the hottie!"

Edward nearly shot Harp out his nose, "Ha! Hardly, I was all tall and gangly. I hadn't grown into my height or feet." I knew this was true, Esme had shown me the pictures, but he was always adorable. I'd totally have drooled if I'd seen him back then.

"So I guess it's better we met as adults."

He smirked, "Mmm...I do like you all grown up. You grew up GOOD." I laughed as he raised his glass for a toast, "To my wife and all her womanly curves!"

I laughed and raised my own glass, "To my husband and how nicely he's grown into his feet!" We clinked glasses as we giggled together.

"Wife, I think it's time we return to our suite and I show you just how well I've grown!"

I giggled, feeling my drink quite well after the many silly toasts we'd raised throughout the evening, "Sir, I concur. Lead the way."

We stumbled back to our room and I learned the joy of sloppy drunken sex. It may not be earth-shattering but boy it hits the spot, repeatedly.

The following morning the alarm sounded early. The sunbeam attacking me from the crack between the curtains assaulted me. I hit the snooze button and rolled over, surprised to find I was not only able to move freely - Edward was not only not pinning me, he was absent. The groaning I heard from the bathroom told me he was feeling hungover.

Edward groaned when I called out to him,"I swear I'll never drink whiskey again!"

"Oh poor sweetie, can I get you something?"

"Yeah, a time machine so I can go back to last night and not drink so much Tullamore Dew."

I couldn't help but giggle at that. "But it tastes so good! I hope you recover quickly we're supposed to tour their distillery the day after tomorrow!"

I didn't think he could turn any greener, but I was wrong. At my words I could see by his expression that his tummy doubted he'd ever want to set foot near there.

I quickly tossed on some clothes and headed down to get him some bread to soak up his stomach acid to settle his tummy. It did the trick and after taking two ibuprofen, a long, hot shower and a nap while I got ready and packed us up, Edward was ready for action, or at the very least to inhale half the breakfast set out by our lovely host and hostess. It turns out bangers and potatoes are quite good hangover food. We were both grateful for that as our next stop involved taking the ferry to see the Aran Islands.

We were both very excited for our next stop. I was so glad Edward opted to extend our stay in the area to two nights. For one thing I was very excited to be able to take in the scenery surrounding Gallway, and especially see the sites of the islands - Inis Mór in particular.

The Aran Sweater Market on Inis Mór is famous for their excellent Irish woolens. As I'd expected we dropped a whole lot of money there. The company is known for their research on the Irish Clans' heritage and stitches. Throughout history the knitting patterns were zealously guarded, kept within the same clan throughout generations. The stitches on the woolen sweaters were often used to help identify bodies of fishermen who washed up on the beach following an accident at sea.

This company did the research and painstakingly recreated the old clan patterns. All of their sweaters are hand knit by local artisans. In short they are my kind of business. Since I was on my honeymoon, I simply left my card with the shop keep, however I hope very much to do business with eventually.

"So ... I have a surprise for you," I told Edward, feeling quite giddy about my discovery. He smiled at me and waited for me to explain. "Okay, so ... I did some homework before we came, I looked up Irish clan names to find their patterns at the shop's website. There's not a Cullen pattern, however I found one for Masen!"

He smiled hugely. "That's great, Baby! Esme will be so happy."

"I know!" Esme's mother, Elisabeth's maiden name was Masen and since I already wear her wedding rings I feel a special bond to her, I loved that they carry her clan's pattern. "I'm going to order one for everyone - they'll be great for keeping us toasty during Chicago's crappy winters." He smiled at me.

"I also discovered there is a Swan pattern so I plan to get one of those for Charlie. Actually, they also have McCarty, though we'll probably have to special order one to fit his huge frame. Oh and I found Hale and Brandon - Brandon is Alice's maiden name, I was surprised they didn't have Whitlock." I added.

"Damn Woman, how much are you gonna drop here?" He chuckled at me.

I shrugged. "The beauty of these sweaters is that each one is hand-knit and literally has over a hundred thousand stitches! They're pricy but I know we'll all have them for a long time. Plus they can be our Christmas presents for everyone."

"I was just teasing, I know they're quality stuff. Make sure you get one for Sue, too. She's so good to the kids, I want her to get a really pretty one."

I smiled at how sweet Edward was about including Sue. We ordered sweaters for everyone, most would be custom-stitched so they'd ship when ready. I couldn't wait to get a picture of everyone wearing theirs at Christmas!

The scenery surrounding Aran Islands was simply stunning, and the people were beyond friendly. It truly broke my heart to get on the ferry back to the mainland. Little did I know that was the calm before the storm.

I leaned into Edward's side and sighed, "It's so beautiful here! I've never seen anything like it."

"I know what you mean, Bella. It's otherworldly, isn't it?" I nodded. "I was half tempted to -" my cell phone's jarring ringtone cut across his words. It was the first time it had rung since we left Chicago so it shocked and alarmed me a bit. Anyone calling us here and now wouldn't call just to chat. Edward was clearly having the same thought as his expression changed into one of concern.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Rose," crap, her tone was all business.

"Oh hey Rose, is everything okay?"

"No." Double crap.

"Hang on a sec." I looked up at Edward and quickly put the phone on speaker. "Okay, you're on speaker now, go ahead."

"Bella I hate to call you while you guys are on your honeymoon but Jacob Black just called Emmett ... Victoria Miller is dead. They found her dead in the so-called safe house, they're doing an autopsy because they suspect murder."

Edward cursed under his breath.

"Oh no! Her poor family. That's terrible." I said, crossing myself and saying a prayer for my former assistant, Victoria, and her family.

Edward spoke up, "What will this mean for the case? I know a lot of their case was built up around her testimony."

Rose cleared her throat, "I don't know, guys. I wasn't sure if I should call you or not ... I figured you'd want to know."

"Thanks, Rose I appreciate it. I mean I hate what she did, but I wouldn't want her dead over it ... and she was helping our case by testifying against them." My eyes started tearing up. That woman worked for me for two years, I'm not heartless, even though she betrayed me, I still hated that she was dead, and possibly murdered, at that.

Edward pulled me into a hug and took the phone then addressed Rose, "Rose, thanks for letting us know, please keep us posted on anything else that happens."

"No problem, Edward. I really am sorry to have interrupted your trip with this," Rose said.

"I know, don't worry. I'm gonna call Jake and see what else he can tell us."

"He was speaking off the record, this case is way out of his hands, so he may not know a lot to begin with," Rose said. "Oh and Bella, I know you, you're getting worked up about this...don't. Victoria made her bed, you know the saying ... in fact Charlie is the one who taught it to me, 'He who lieth down with dogs -'"

'"Riseth up with fleas,' You're right, Rose, thanks."

"No problem Swanny - err, Cullen ... hmmm that's gonna take some getting used to" she said with a chuckle.

"Sounds perfect to me," Edward tossed in. I stretched up on my tippy toes and kissed his perfect lips and smiled because he's right, it did sound perfect.

"Alright, catch ya later guys."

"Bye." We said together as he ended the call.

"Well that's inconvenient." Edward said sarcastically.

"Uh, ya think?" I replied.

We walked to a nearby bench, completely divorced from the gorgeous scenery surrounding us, gloom setting in.

"What will this mean for the case?" I asked Edward.

"Uh, well ... it depends on the evidence they were able to collect. If they were counting on one witness to clinch the case, it's royally screwed. If they have more physical evidence then we have a shot."

"What can we do to help the case?"

"Not much at this point, you gave what you had to the cops, and the rest, as far as I know, came from Victoria's confession and testimony. At least that's all we have from Eclectic, I don't know what they've found at other businesses. I'll call Jake to see what he has to say." I nodded.

Edward called and, as predicted, Jake didn't have much more info other than that the toxicology report from the autopsy had found cyanide in her blood. Victoria was murdered. What that meant for us and our case, I had no idea.

By the time they were done speaking, the ferry was back to dock so we made our way to depart for Gallway City.

Gallway City welcomed us with arms wide open - the pubs, theaters and shops all held the promise for a wonderful evening. We'd been married one full week and Edward was keen to celebrate with a nice dinner out. We checked into our room at the B&B then flopped onto our bed. It was fairly early for dinner yet so we rested and fooled around a bit before opting for a shower together, you know, to conserve water. Ha. More like to get a good look at, and taste of, my delectable husband. For being hungover, the man certainly had stamina and by the time we headed out to dinner we both had worked up quite an appetite.

What we hadn't anticipated was my cell phone ringing, interrupting our delicious meal and the calm we'd managed to gather despite the earlier news.

I quickly pulled it from my purse. "Shit. It's Carlisle, you want to take this?" Edward nodded and reached for the phone. I gnawed on my lip as I listened to Edward's half of the conversation, waiting to hear why he looked so concerned.

By the time Edward hung up he looked miserable. "What's up?"

"Emily broke her arm."

"What?" I screeched. "What happened?"

"She's okay now, Baby. You need to breathe. Emily and Seth were playing at the park and she saw one of the big kids jump off the swings and land on their feet and decided to try it."

"Oh poor baby!"

"I know. She landed wrong, fell forward and smashed her arm against the ground, breaking the radius on her left arm. Mom was there when it happened and took her to see Dad right away at the hospital. Everything is fine now. They waited till it was under control to call so we wouldn't worry."

"How can I we not worry?"

He chuckled at me. "I know! I feel terrible that I wasn't there to hold her and kiss her owee. Apparently she's hamming it up, got Emmett to bring her strawberry ice cream - you know, pink ... to match her cast." He chuckled.

"Wait, she made Emmett bring her ice cream?"

"Oh yeah, she insisted upon calling him, at work, to tell him. Apparently she has him even more wrapped around his finger than before."

I groaned. "Great. Like those two weren't bad enough before."

"I know, apparently she had him coloring with her when he stopped by on his lunch break," Edward said.

"I hope Esme got a picture of that." He chuckled with me. I cleared my throat, "Listen, Edward if we need to go home, I understand. They need to come first, I totally get that."

"Thank you, Baby. That means so much to me, but Dad stressed that it was under control and not to worry about it. I mean I wish I was there to comfort her but it's done at this point, she's in great hands so I don't think that's necessary at this point."

I nodded. "I love you and I love them, if she needs us, we should go to her."

He leaned over and gave me a chaste kiss. "I love you to, Bella. I think she'll be okay though. We'll call when we get back to the room and cheer her up, okay?" I nodded.

"Wow, what a day." I said as I started eating again.

"I know, talk about insane! I hope everyone else is okay."

"Tell me about it. I hate when things go haywire while I'm away and literally can't do anything to help."

We finished up our meal and went for a stroll through town, back toward the B&B. It was a gorgeous summer night and we tried to not let the day's events way us down. We'd only be spending another three nights in Ireland before heading back to Chicago, so we hoped to make the most of our trip.

Once we got back to the room Edward, as promised, called Emily. I think the euphoria of getting to boss people around and play spoiled princess had worn off. Well either that or her pain killers did because she was not a happy camper while Edward talked with her. She cried and I had a hard time containing my own tears hearing her call out for her daddy. I meant what I said, if he said the word, we'd be back in the car and on the road to Dublin so we could catch a flight by morning! I hated not being able to hold and kiss her and it was killing Edward.

Esme assured us, again, that they had matters in hand and not to worry. We both hated hanging up that call. We laid in bed that night holding one another just needing to feel close to each other.

We awoke in the middle of the night when my phone rang again. was almost scared to answer and Edward saved me the trouble when he reached past me and answered. I knew it was bad by the tone of his voice when he told whoever it was to hang on so he could put the call on speaker.

"Okay, we're both here now, go ahead, Sue."

Sue? Now what?

"Hi Bella, I'm really sorry to bug you, especially since it's the middle of the night there, but Charlie is in the hospital, he apparently had a stroke." I gasped and Edward pulled me into his arms. "He collapsed after dinner tonight. I went in to bring him his meds and found him on the floor in the TV room, next to his recliner. I called 9-1-1 right away. I'm so glad you had that power of attorney drawn up, Bella you're so smart to have thought of that. Anyway we just got here and I wanted you to know right away. I'll keep you posted as I hear from doctors."

"Sue did you call my dad?" Edward asked.

"No, this is the first call I made, I'll call him next."

"Okay, thanks, Sue. I really appreciate you letting me know. Don't hesitate to call, okay?"

"You got it, Sweetie. I'm really sorry this happened."

"Me too. And thanks, again, for letting me know. I'm so glad you were there and thought quickly."

"Alright, I'll call when I hear anything, you take care."

"Thanks, you too."

We ended the call and we looked at each other for a minute just grasping at what had happened.

Edward pulled me into his lap, rocking me as he held me to him while I bawled my eyes out.

After a while Edward spoke, "Guess we better pack our bags, huh?" I nodded, suddenly feeling embarrassed at how puffy and snotty my face surely had become. I showered while he checked online for flights. The itinerary called for two more travel days, I wondered how quickly we could trek through the Irish countryside, where sheep often caused roadblocks and traffic jams.

I packed and Edward showered and before long the sun was beginning to rise. Soon the owners of the B&B would be awake and we could check out and be on our way.

Sue hadn't called back in the two hours since we spoke and that concerned me greatly. It wasn't until we were well underway that I realized my damned phone had run out of battery power! I was sick with anger at myself for having not thought to charge it and we hadn't brought Edward's phone since I already had a converter for charging mine in Europe. Fortunately we found a large store and were able to pick up a car charger for my i-phone. When it finally had enough juice there were 19 missed calls and 25 text messages!

I quickly fired off a text telling everyone that we were on our way home and explained why I hadn't answered. I talked with Sue who assured me that my dad was in recovery and holding his own. Sadly his mind was very foggy and he didn't recognize Sue. Fortunately he did recognize Esme and Carlisle so that was a relief to everyone. By the time I hung up I felt marginally better as Edward drove us ever onward toward Dublin and a flight back to Chicago.

I hoped the saying about bad things happening in threes held true because I didn't think my nerves could handle another thing going wrong.


	38. Band Played Waltzing Matilda

A/N SM owns all things Twilight.

**Chapter 38 - Band Played Waltzing Matilda (Liam Clancy)**

The whole drive back to Dublin and up until the flight attendants made me stop, I used my i-phone to read every bit of information I could find about strokes. This is one time technology truly saved my sanity, whereas often it drove me nuts.

Sue didn't have a lot of info for me, but given that my dad has atrial fibrillation, it was fairly safe for me to assume his stroke was caused by his heart problem.

Thanks to my frantic searching I knew a bit about what we're facing, but sometimes you can know too much. I read every worst-case scenario and potential symptom and outcome, hoping and praying fervently that Charlie would not end up with severe brain damage or paralysis from this.

Poor Edward was particularly tired, having driven the entire 3 ½ hour trek across Ireland. He refused to let me drive any portion of the journey because I was so distraught. I definitely married a good man. He took such great care of me in our journey back to Dublin, making sure I ate something decent and all but forcing tea down my throat at regular intervals so I could at least function.

Since we had anticipated the drive taking longer we arrived considerably earlier than our scheduled flight and were able to take an earlier one. After a quick text to let everyone know our ETA, we were homeward-bound.

Edward found sleep quickly after takeoff, thanks to our early wake-up and cross-country trek. We were both exhausted but my mind was revving in the red zone, making sleep seem impossible. Eventually, after saying several decades of The Rosary, I nodded off, feeling slightly more relaxed from meditation and prayer.

We slept a huge portion of the flight to Chicago and were quite grateful there were no obnoxious flight attendants on the flip trip. We touched down just under 9 hours later, just over 15 hours after Sue's call, feeling like absolute crap, but glad to be home and ready to see our family.

We passed through customs easily then met Esme and the kids at the baggage claim. I don't know who was more keyed up, the kids or Edward. As they ran to him he dropped to his knees with arms wide open as they jumped on him, nearly knocking him over. I had already felt tired and emotional so watching their reunion made me get teary-eyed, which was made worse when I saw Esme get weepy-eyed. I giggled and pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome home, guys" Esme said. "I wish it was for better reasons, but you two are a sight for sore eyes."

"Thanks," I said feeling so overwhelmed by everything. "We're worn out, and I agree about the circumstances, but it really is good to be home." I walked over to the pile of people who were my new family and joined them in a group hug.

"Bewwaaaa! ... Oops" Emily slapped her hand over her mouth and giggled. "I mean Mommy!" Yeah, I totally melted.

"Hi Sweetheart! I missed you so much!" I said giving her a big kiss. "Does your arm hurt?" I asked.

She shook her head "no" and said, "Not wots, but when it does Gwamma gives me the yummy bewry med'cin 'n it gets bettewr."

"That's good to hear, I'm glad it helps you." I lowered my voice to a mock whisper, "I bet ice cream helps too." She giggled and nodded her head enthusiastically. I really missed my little dolly.

"Hey Seth, can I get a hug?" I asked. He raced over to me and planted a big, wet, slimy kiss on me - and I loved every gooey second of it.

He had a choke hold on my neck when he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I missed you Mommy." I was suddenly, again, overwhelmed with emotion.

I squeezed him back and told him how much I'd missed him, too. When the luggage carousel started moving we headed quickly found our bags and made our way to Esme's SUV in the parking lot. Edward cracked me up when he insisted upon sitting in the back between the kids' booster seats. It was quite the site to see him smooshed and folded nearly in half and yet smiling ear-to-ear as the kids told us all about their adventures while we were away.

We intentionally didn't talk about Charlie as we didn't want to scare the kids, they only knew he was sick at the hospital, not the frightening circumstances. Besides it was a nice break to hear about tea parties with Alice and Wii tournaments with Grandma and Grandpa, catching lightning bugs with Rose, and playing hide-and-go-seek with Emmett and Jasper. They had us laughing with their descriptions and laughter was just what the doctor ordered.

It was rather late by the time we got back to the neighborhood. Esme brought us home so we could shower and change before we went to the hospital. We figured another half hour wouldn't make much difference at this point and after flying over eight hours after driving all morning I felt scuzzy. Also we didn't want to bring a bunch of international germs into my dad's hospital room.

Esme was keeping the kids again that night since they needed to go to bed and we needed to see Charlie, as well as Carlisle, who had been keeping Sue company and helping oversee his care. Being buds with the hospital chief definitely had its perks. Sue had been keeping vigil there, too. I fully intended to send her home to rest if she hadn't already.

Since I still hadn't moved into Edward's home...rather OUR new home, I had them drop me at Charlie's where I got to slide down the Bat Pole then met Edward at the house so we could take off. Hopefully I could get at least the basics packed and moved in ASAP. I would not be spending my nights apart from my handsome, sexy, wonderful husband, as long as I could help it.

We hurried to the hospital and quickly found my dad in the ICU. We saw Carlisle talking intently with another doctor near the nurse's station. As we walked inside the room, my heart skipped a beat at the sight of my dad looking so frail in his bed.

As I'd anticipated, we found a frazzled-looking Sue beside a sleeping, haggard Charlie. He looked so fragile in the bed with various monitors and IVs and other devices attached to him, each adding its own noise to the low din of the room. I couldn't help but hold his hand and say another prayer for him as tears poured down my cheeks.

My dad and I had been through a lot together over the years, not the least was when he battled lymphoma and kidney cancer, I would never, ever get used to the site of him looking weak and helpless in a hospital bed. I prayed I wouldn't have to, that he'd overcome this, too.

I pulled Sue into a hug, "Thank you for saving his life!" I cried into her shoulder.

"Shh, there, there, Sweetie. Bella I'm just glad I could help." She patted my back and rocked us as she hugged me. Our little moment was disrupted as the cavalry, aka my friends ... scratch that, my family barged in.

Emmett grabbed me up into a big bear hug and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry about a thing, Bella. We've got your back." I never expected us to become close like we had, somehow in the last few months he'd become the loveable big brother I'd always wanted. "Alice, Rosie and I will take care of Eclectic while you take care of Charlie." I nodded and cried some more giving him my thanks. Over his shoulder I saw Rose hug Edward and Jasper talking with Sue.

Alice handed out cups of Starbucks - each according to the person's taste, how she always remembers or knows is beyond me. But we all welcomed her tasty and thoughtful gesture.

Carlisle walked in and immediately Alice thrust a latte into his hand. "Sweet manna from heaven," he said, making me chuckle. Leave it to Grandpa to toss out a Nemo quote. He looked over to where I had tucked myself into Edward's side and said, "Hey you two, sorry for the lousy welcome."

We both hugged him. "Alright, let's get down to brass tacks shall we?" We nodded. "Your dad had what is known as an embolic stroke."

"I thought so, but wasn't the Coumadin supposed to thin the blood to prevent this?" I asked.

"What's an embolic stroke?" Alice asked looking very worried.

As Jasper held Alice, Carlisle patiently explained, "It's type of stroke that can occur when a blood clot or a piece of atherosclerotic plaque (cholesterol and calcium deposits on the wall of the inside of the heart or artery) breaks loose, travels through the bloodstream and lodges in an artery in the brain. When blood flow stops, brain cells do not receive the oxygen and glucose they require to function and a stroke occurs.

"Since Charlie has a heart condition called atrial fibrillation where the upper chambers of the heart do not beat in a coordinated fashion and can cause blood clots to form inside the heart. He takes a medicine called Coumadin, which is a blood thinner that helps to prevent the blood from clotting. I suspect his dosage may have been too low."

"Poor Dad, it seems like his body declared mutiny or something." I said and Carlisle nodded his agreement. "So what happens next?"

"Well, he was awake very briefly but was extremely confused. We'll know more as he wakes again. We're lucky Sue got him here so quickly. Since it was fast, we were able to use all the best resources- CT scan to get images of his brain, and that allowed the doctors to see the problem immediately and they administered a clot-busting drug to dissolve the clot. That drug is only effective for a certain amount of time so, like I said, we're very fortunate Sue was able to bring him in so quickly.

"Now it's a waiting game to see how he responds when awake. He'll definitely need some rehabilitation, but the amount and duration depends upon how much damage has been done. When he woke he spoke briefly, albeit a bit slurred, but that's still a good sign. He did seem to have some signs of hemiplegia on his left side -when there is weakness on one side of the body - that can happen with strokes, . He'll definitely need physical therapy afterward and the duration will depend upon how severe it is. Either way, we'll know more when he wakes and is more alert."

Edward rubbed my back and kissed my temple before whispering, "Breathe Bella."

I hadn't known I was holding my breath and wiped my eyes, again. "Thank you, Carlisle. Any idea when might wake up?"

"No idea, but you shouldn't sit here all night, the nurses will call you when he wakes. I'm sure you two are exhausted."

Edward answered, "You could say that, but we did catch some z's on the flight."

Jasper spoke up, "I'm surprised you could get here so quickly, you weren't due back for another three or four days, right?"

"We weren't too far from Dublin. It was almost a straight shot across the island at that point, and since it didn't take as long as I expected so we were able to catch a much earlier flight. But Dad's right, we're beat from traveling for the past 15 hours."

"Bella, I know you're aware of this but I wanted to remind you that Charlie has a standing DNR on his file."

FUCK! I forgot about his Do Not Resuscitate order. I'd had to sign it to prove it was what he wanted. We had such a fight over that, but he was serious when he was fighting cancer that if for whatever reason his body gave up, he didn't want them to bring him back. Double FUCK!

I started bawling. I fucking hated the idea of my dad's death, especially since he's only 67 years old! But even worse would be him wasting away so, yeah it fucking sucked, but it was his choice to embrace his mortality and to die when his body gave out.

"Shh" Carlisle pulled me into a hug. "Bella, we're not there yet, I just wanted to remind you that if something should happen his wish is to let it happen. I want you prepared for the worst while we all pray for the best."

"Thank you, Carlisle. You're right, it's his choice and thanks for reminding me. I had forgotten about that. Between us, off the record do you think this is it?"

"I don't know, Bella. It depends on the next 48 hours and on how much damage his stroke caused. There are too many variables that we don't know for me to predict anything. It's been a long 24 hours for you two, go home and rest. Esme and I will take care of the kids, this bunch," he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb indicating the rest of the group, "will handle business. You two, take it easy tonight, get some sleep and come back tomorrow. Hopefully we'll know more by then."

We all hugged and said our goodbyes with the assurance that if anything happened the hospital would let us know and we'd tell them. Damn it was good to finally be part of a big, loving family, even in such awful conditions, it helped so much to have them around us.

Edward and I drove Sue home. I wanted to be sure she'd leave the hospital - everyone knows hospitals are the worst place to rest and she'd been by Dad's side since she called the ambulance.

I barely remember going back to the house, stripping and crashing on the bed. I felt like an absolute zombie. Fortunately there were no more emergencies the rest of the night, in fact it seemed everyone gave us a wide berth so we could sleep off a bit of jet lag and collect our emotions.

I awoke alone, feeling like I had a massive hangover. My head throbbed, my eyes were swollen and throat was sore from crying so much, my body ached from sitting still for so long in the car and on the flight and I swear my soul hurt for fear of losing my dad. I curled in on myself and sobbed some more, and that's how Edward found me. He had apparently gone to the kitchen to get me some food and a dose of ibuprofen. He quickly set down the tray and wrapped himself around me.

"Baby, I'm here. I've got you." I noticed he didn't say it would be okay. Edward was always honest and I appreciated it. It wouldn't be okay. Sometime soon my dad would die or forget everything then die. There was no recovery from this. It would only get worse. But there was so much comfort knowing Edward was there with me ... for me. It truly helped soothe me.

Edward sat back and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his strong arms around me, rocking me as he held me to him while I bawled like a big fucking baby. "We'll handle this together, Bella. You and me - we've got this. We'll do whatever we can to help Charlie. We'll make sure he's comfortable and cared for. He's my family, too, now. We're a team, Bella, and we'll get through this and anything else life throws at us together." He kissed my temple and I took comfort in his words and strength.

Whatever happened next, I had Edward and the kids, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper. Even Sue and Leia would be there to help. I would not be alone. I calmed down a bit though I was still breathing funny from the crying jag.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I didn't mean to throw a huge pity party. I was just so overwhelmed."

"Shh, I know. But you're not alone, you've got a ton of people here to help you. Let us help you and we'll get through this." I nodded and he kissed the top of my head.

"Eat some food and then I want you to take a nice hot shower. That'll help." I nodded.

"I want to go to morning Mass, too."

"That's a great idea, Bella. I'll go with you. You better hurry though, it starts in a half hour."

I ate, took the medicine and quickly showered and dressed so we could make it in time. Mass always helped calm me. The hard part about all this was not knowing what was not having anything solid to go on...there were too many maybes for me.

After Mass Edward and I went straight to the hospital. I finally felt centered and ready to take on whatever would come next.

We quickly found Charlie in the ICU and I was disappointed but not surprised to see him still asleep. They had assured me they'd call if there was any change, so like I said, not surprised to see him asleep. I sat by his side and held his hand, telling him about Ireland and talking about our wedding while Edward went to track down someone to talk about his condition.

As I sat there holding his hand, Charlie began to twitch a little. It didn't seem like much so I watched him closely, noticing the monitors hadn't changed or beeped with the motion. He started to twitch some more then jerked his knees up and ... farted, loudly. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Geez Dad, you gotta warn a girl before you go firing one off like that!" And I swear the look on his face was bliss. Apparently that felt really good. Men!

I called the nurse and told her what happened and she laughed, too. Men, I tell ya! She said it was a promising sign, that he was using his body. Now that she mentioned it, I did notice one knee reached higher than the other, so there was obviously some residual damage though we still couldn't tell the extent.

The nurse took his vitals and jokingly offered to crack a window for me. That made me smile, at least until his eyes shot open and he looked me with a very confused expression, the left side of his face drooping, and slurred as he said, "Renee? Where's Bella? I miss my little Pal-ee girl."

A/N: Thanks for reading, please take a second and leave me some love.

By the way, the gas thing totally happened to me with my dad. I was scared out of my mind thinking he was having a heart attack as he jerked around in the bed before his knees shot up to his chest. I was afraid to run and get someone thinking if he dies now I don't want him to be alone (he had a DNR, too). But the goof just farted then smiled as he lowered his feet to continue sleeping! I told the nurses and we all had a good laugh. At times like that you have to laugh or you'll just cry.


	39. Chapter 39  Bonnie Charlie

A/N SM owns Twilight

**Chapter 39 - Bonnie Charlie (Clancy Brothers with Tommy Makem)**

The old saying, "When it rains it pours," seemed to sum up my life at the moment. My father was stuck in a bed, half-crippled because of a stroke, wasting away in a hospital bed and unable to recognize me thanks to the soulless demon known as Alzheimer's Disease; someone ripped off my business and the expanding investigation is stalled because the someone murdered the main witness for the trial; and my so-called mother and I haven't spoken for months despite my father's failing health.

Fortunately my life's storm-clouds include the silver lining that is my wonderful new husband, and our extended family and friends.

Two weeks had passed since we returned from Ireland and Charlie was being a royal pain in the ass. He was angry and lashing out at everyone because he wanted to go home.

Edward, Carlisle, Sue, Esme and I all put our heads together and made a plan of action for my him. We decided that since he really wanted to go home that we'd make that happen for as long as it was possible. I rented a hospital bed that raises and lowers and had it placed in his living room since his bedroom is upstairs, making it out of bounds for him as his partial paralysis prevents him from walking without a walker. We rearranged things and installed a curtain to allow him some semblance of privacy.

Sue was determined that she would be able to handle most of his day-to-day needs, but we arranged to have hospice come to help with bathing and other necessities, and found a physical therapist who would do his treatments at home so we wouldn't have to haul him around too much. I offered the lake house as an alternative, since it's a single level so he could sleep in a bedroom, but he adamantly refused (likely because he had no idea who I was), he wanted to go home - and pronto.

We also rented a wheel chair, which would be great for when he needed some fresh air or a change of scenery. I was ever so grateful that Edward had bought the house next door, because Sue would need frequent breaks if his horrid mood continued. The man was on the war path and gunning for anything that moved. Poor Sue often found herself locked in his cross-hairs.

The other thing he really, really wanted was to see Renee, at least after I reminded him a million times that I'm Bella, not Renee. I was filled with dread. I'd have to call Renee for the first time since Rosalie tore her a new one for the verbal assault she dealt to me. To my knowledge Renee had no idea about my recent nuptials, much less my dad's collapsing health. I really, really didn't want to call her, but I couldn't put it off any longer.

Yep, it had been two very long weeks, indeed, since Charlie stopped recognizing me. Damn that broke my heart. I knew it was coming but I had hoped and prayed it wouldn't happen, especially so soon.

Carlisle says the stroke did a lot of damage. Not only did it somehow aggravate his Alzheimer's Disease, it also left the entire left half of his body paralyzed and caused him to speak with a pronounced slur. It was Hell seeing my hero so debilitated. It truly broke my heart.

"Do you want me to call her for you?" Edward asked and he gently rubbed my back while I stared at my phone.

"No," I huffed out. "Well I mean, yeah I'd rather not have to call, but it's overdue."

"Gird your loins," he teased as I pulled up her number and hit the send button. He sweetly held my hand as the line started ringing.

"Isabella, this is quite a surprise," Renee's harsh tone rang out.

"Uh, yeah. Hi," was my genius response.

"Did you want something?" Her reply was curt. Why wouldn't this woman be warm or endearing? Ugh!

"Yeah, sorry. Listen I know it's been a while and we didn't leave things between us in the greatest state," Renee scoffed, interrupting but I talked over her as I continued. "ANYWAY, Dad took a major turn for the worse a few weeks back. He's not recognizing me or anyone else," I choked up a bit, "But he keeps asking for you, actually he thinks I'm you but I keep reminding that I'm me not you. I thought you might like to see and talk with him."

"Honestly I don't see how that would help, wouldn't it just make him confused that we're not married any more?" Her tone was still steely.

"I don't know, I just know it breaks my heart that he doesn't recognize me or anyone else and he's demanding to see you."

She sighed, aggravation apparent in her tone, "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not," I demanded, feeling extremely pissed off that she wasn't willing to help Charlie when it was clearly his hour of need.

"It's just not a good idea," was her harsh response, the tone clearly saying "end of story."

I huffed. "Are you seriously telling me that when Charlie is at his darkest hour you're going to blow him off? Blow me off?"

"I'm not blowing you off!" She had the nerve to raise her voice to me.

"Well it sure seems like that. You know what? Fine, have it your way, I've got my own family to look out for now. If you're not willing, this is it. I've had enough of your selfishness. It's now or never Renee! You will not be part of my life or my kids' lives if we can't count on you for anything other than your poisonous attitude."

"Your own family? What are you talking about?" She sounded incredulous.

"I married Edward three weeks ago."

"WHAT?" She screeched.

"You heard me. I'd have invited you but we hadn't spoken for months and that was when you launched such a lovely assault on my personality and life."

"You need to toughen up little girl. If what I said was enough to write me off, you've got some really thin skin."

I scoffed. "I've gone head-to-head with the fucking press and interviewed with the FBI and it was like having a tea party compared to a chat with you! You pick me apart every time I see you!"

"I'm your mother, how could you just not tell me you were getting married?"

Oh she was too rich, she was trying to turn this around and put the blame on me!

"Well I tried to talk with you about it but you yelled at me for, and I quote 'dipping in the office pool' and wouldn't let me explain or introduce him to you. You were terrible to me. Plus I figured if you'd wanted to be there you'd have been an active part of my life. But you haven't been for a long time."

I took a breath and tried to calm down, then started in a bit more calmly, "Listen, I hate that we're having this conversation over the phone... no scratch that. I hate that we have to have this conversation at all! But, in my 27 years on this planet you've taught me that there's no pleasing you and now when I need you most you won't even be there for me. I really hope you stay healthy Renee because you're on your own from here on out."

I hung up on her. I told her off and hung up on her. Holy shit! I told her off, wrote her off and hung up on her. That felt terrifying and ... amazing!

I looked up at Edward's face and his expression was incredulous. "Well you heard her, she's not helping," I said.

"Ouch. You okay, Baby?" He asked.

"Not remotely. But I don't regret that conversation."

He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me to him. "I'm just so pissed off! She's such a selfish witch! I tried so hard over the years, always doing what she wanted, always being there for her, but she was never really there for me. And poor Charlie, he loved her always. He never got over her, it's really sad the way she just cast him aside. But you know what? I'm finished crying over that woman. I have a great mom now, Esme's the best and I am a mom now, and I promise you I'll never, ever be like Renee."

He smiled at me. "Sounds great to me, Bella. I know you could never be like that. You're too warm and loving. Honestly this is Renee's loss, not yours, not ours, not the kids and certainly not Charlie's. He got along fine without her all these years, we'll help him through now."

And to think I didn't think I could love him any more than I did on our wedding day. His loyalty and kindness made me fall more and more in love with him every day.

I still wasn't working full-time as I was spending time trying to arrange things for and spend time with my dad. But things at Eclectic were in-freakin'-sane! With the production in full swing, the line being finalized, the selection of the military babes and all the logistics that entailed, the deadline was creeping up at an alarming rate.

All I can say is thank God for my new management team! Not only is Emmett on top of the financial aspects but with Edward all over the legalities and Alice kicking ass and taking names with Rose helping while still doing her regular press duties, and the team Alice assembled the prior month, Eclectic was not only succeeding it was absolutely soaring.

It's a weird feeling when you become redundant in your own business. But that was why we made so many of the changes in management it was because I knew the day would come when Charlie would really need me. I liked it though. I mean I still went in each morning for a half day and managed things, but by lunch time I was on my way to the hospital. That would change soon as my dad would be moving back home soon.

As to the investigation, Edward has been assured, off the record, that Victoria's death, though tragic, has not derailed the Fed's case. That was an awkward situation, I felt like I should've attended her wake at the very least, but Edward advised me to stay away. I sent a card to her mother and father offering my heart-felt condolences and left it at that.

On the home-front things were somewhat strained. Edward continued to be his wonderful self, and the kids were super sweet, but getting used to actually living together as a family was a challenge. It was the little things, but then again, with so much stress hanging over our heads, it was bound to be somewhat strained.

The stress hit our love life - hard. That was seriously shocking to both of us. First, there were two little people we, now, affectionately refer to as our little cock-blockers. They seriously have the most amazing timing! The minute Edward gets that sexy sparkle in his eyes one or both of the kids inevitably find some reason to interrupt. And though our bedrooms are at opposite ends of the house, seeming like it offers privacy, we've since learned that sound carries in the house - big time! Edward came up with the brilliant solution of getting each of the kids an i-pod and dock so they could have some music to listen to each night. That seemed to help. Add that my stress over my dad has decimated my libido and that I got my period this week and you've got a grasp on the situation.

Aunt Flo's arrival really threw me for a loop, I was both sad and relieved that we hadn't conceived a honeymoon baby. I didn't know if I could handle morning sickness on top of everything else, but I loved the thought of carrying one of Edward's green eyed monsters. He seemed disappointed, too, but reminded me how many other things we've got going on right now. I was sure if it was meant to happen it would.

Alice was starting to freak out about not being pregnant yet, despite the fact they'd only been trying for two months. That woman has such a microwave mentality, I swear if the gratification isn't instant she can't cope. It's a good thing Jasper is so chill, he balances her out in so many ways. I demanded that Alice take an extended vacation when things settled down after the show, she worked such crazy hours to compensate for my situation, the stress couldn't be helping their attempts to conceive. Hopefully they'd go somewhere tropical and romantic.

I keep reminding Alice that she and Jasper can borrow Seth and Emily any time they want, but somehow it sounds more like a threat than an offer lately. The kids are wound tight with all the changes. They don't understand what happened with Grandpa Charlie, and are still adjusting to having a mom.

And I was starting to get used to living with untrained males. After the fourth time I fell in the potty because Edward or Seth left the seat up I learned to check the seat status before sitting, but occasionally I forgot in the middle of the night. I trained Charlie a long time ago so it was a shock to my system each time my bottom hit the cold water. Plus it's just nasty! And when it happened while I was PMS-ing, Edward dubbed me, "Mom The Merciless." Nice. That one earned him the finger - in a subtle scratch on the chin sorta way.

When Charlie finally went home Sue took over more of his scheduling and all of his general care. Hospice came to help with scheduling, which allowed Sue a break overnight. We quickly learned that even though he was nearly incapacitated, taking care of my dad became really hard work!

He fought every decision and tried to escape any time an opportunity presented itself! Poor Sue actually cried when he escaped one afternoon while she was using the bathroom. That day I found him hobbling along using his walker a whopping three blocks from the house, nearly to the busy intersection! Fortunately Edward was with me and we were able to coax him into the car.

It was also lucky that we were in Charlie's car, he recognized it and chewed me out on our way back to his house, threatening to call the cops on me for stealing his car.

He couldn't remember that I was his daughter but he remembered his precious car, the one I bought for him. Yeah, that one stung a bit.

Every once in a blue moon Charlie would have a lucid moment and those moments were more valuable than any material item I could possibly own. He'd look at me, really look at me and say, "I love you, Pal-ee Girl." And I'd cry like the daddy's girl I have always been.

Edward was on the receiving end of one of those moments and I was lucky enough to witness it, too. Charlie looked Edward in the eye and slurred out, "You're a lucky man, you know. Bella's one of a kind. I know you'll take good care of her." And then he was lost to the Hell that is Alzheimer's again, babbling about random nonsense.

He held me and we both cried. Later Edward told me how grateful he was that he could meet and get to know Charlie. It meant so much to Edward that my father entrusted me to him. It meant a lot to me too. Though I already knew we had his blessing, it was Charlie's way of saying he knew he wouldn't have to worry about me, and that was something my dad always was concerned about ... my safety and well-being.

Sadly, we didn't get many more of those lucid moments after that. Before he left the hospital Charlie's doctors, including Carlisle, had a meeting with me, along with Edward, Sue, Esme, Alice, and Rose to talk about Charlie's prognosis. They spelled it all out for us ... since Charlie would never fully recover from this, they didn't see a point in him continuing to take his Coumadin. They said it would simply prolong his suffering.

This was not the same as killing him, it was allowing his illness to run its course. They assured me he would be kept comfortable with pain medication and we'd continue his physical therapy to allow him the best quality of life available in his time remaining. They didn't know how soon the loss of the heart medication would effect him, so we had to wait and see what would happen next.

I really fucking hated that it had come to this but, as Carlisle and Esme reminded me, this was not how he would want to remain. He would not like to linger and fade, nor would he ever want to kill himself. This was neither. His pain meds would ensure he didn't suffer unnecessarily while his heart disease ran its course. The man wasn't even in his mid 60s yet he was waiting to die. And didn't even know it!

Father Thomas was beyond valuable during this time. He talked with me at great length about everything. The first day we were back, he hopped in his car and brought Charlie the Sacraments. I will forever be grateful that Charlie was able to receive The Anointing of the Sick and Eucharist when he first awoke. My dad was a good man and a faithful Catholic, I knew he'd be grateful even if he wasn't fully aware of what was going on. He couldn't remember much but he sure knew the responses when Fr. Thomas gave him The Eucharist. He also remembered how to say The Rosary, something he and I did together quite often after his stroke.

Father also took time out to talk with Edward and me so we were clear about our own wishes, if, God forbid, something happened to one of us. It was then that Edward and I decided that I would legally adopt Seth and Emily so that if something should happen to Edward he would know they were safe and cared for. He never wanted the kids to be in Tanya's presence again, much less her custody - not that it was likely as she had signed away her parental rights. But he didn't want to leave it to chance and the court system; he wanted to be absolutely certain that couldn't happen and he wouldn't put it past her to try and get her mitts on the kids' inheritance.

I was all for adopting them, they were mine in my heart anyway. I would do anything I could to keep them safe and told him so. That sentiment earned me a big, wet smooch.

We also agreed we'd do everything we could to fight for the other's life as long as it was possible, unless there was no likelihood of recovery like Charlie's prognosis. I hated thinking of this but it was haunting me since I was afraid this would happen to me, too.

Boy you'd never have known we were newlyweds if you looked at our life. Little did we know when we said "for better or for worse," that worse would arrive so soon! But Edward never complained. He was a saint; truly. He supported and loved me as we dealt with each blow.

Esme was started making one massive dinner and sending the portions to Sue and Charlie as well as our home so we could at least eat well. I sure hit the jackpot having her for a mother-in-law!

As September dawned life got even crazier with Fashion Week drawing so near. Rose pulled off a coup that would turn the fashion world on its ear while Alice and I put all our designs together into a cohesive show with gorgeous military babes to show it all off.

We even managed to fly everyone in for dry runs a week before the show so Eclectic was ready to roll. New York wouldn't know what hit it.

**Thanks for reading, please take a moment and drop me a note, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	40. Chapter 40  Gallant Forty Twa

**SM owns Twilight, I own my combat boots and wish I still fit in my uniforms (other than the maternity BDUs haha) **

Wow, two updates in one week! I hope you like this chapter, I have had most of it written for a while; I just love the mental image of hot military babes marching through Manhattan!

**Chapter 40 - Gallant Forty Twa (Clancy Brothers with Tommy Makem) **

**Eclectic, US Military Invades NY**

**Dateline NY: **Controversial business sensation Eclectic took New York by storm as its featured military women literally marched through Bryant Park and up the runway while modeling the company's debut clothing line at Fashion Week.

"It was crazy! I was standing there waiting for my fashion fix, sipping my macchiato when I heard someone shouting out this really weird song. I look up and there's literally an invading glamazon army marching across the park!" said Richard Sparks, a buying agent for Macy's. "There were like 20 women marching in combat boots and pink trench coats, with a drill sergeant calling out lines to a song about her mama or something. I've never seen anything like it. I really wish I'd gotten tickets to that show." He added.

Eclectic truly shocked the fashion world, and that's not easily done, according to insiders.

"Well it goes against the grain to think of the military as having such beautiful women," said Isabella Swan Cullen, owner and designer, Eclectic, and Air Force veteran. "Most people don't realize they may be tough but they're still feminine."

Cullen and her long-time self-proclaimed partner-in-crime, Alice Whitlock, decided to have some fun with the contrast between the notion of military and the femininity with the result being today's remarkable show.

"Not only are they beautiful but they're real women with various ages, shapes, sizes, and very definitely have curves," Cullen said. "We used that to our advantage and opted out of modifying our ready-to-wear lines. So, in plain English, what you see on the runway is literally what you will get straight off the rack."

Cullen maintains that by using real women, even though military women have to maintain certain height and weight standards, they sought to showcase how their clothing accentuates the bodies of everyday women.

The show lived up to the Eclectic name. A real Marine Corps drill instructor marched the women across the park, singing a Jody call. The models donned traditional black combat boots with pink trench coats covering the various fashions they later showcased on the catwalk.

"They certainly grabbed my attention," said fashion icon Tim Gunn. "The presentation was startling in that it certainly captured our attention, and the clothes were simply stupendous. They had so many great details and I just loved that they were for women of all shapes and sizes."

Eclectic made headlines earlier this year for unearthing an alleged embezzlement scam, which quickly led to the federal investigation of at least three large Chicago-based businesses. Despite being embroiled in court matters pertaining to the on-going investigation Eclectic continues to flourish.

The company is mostly known for its varied style and artisan-made products as well as so-called the fair business practices wherein the manufacturers are contractors paid a "living" wage. Cullen is a vocal opponent of sweat-shop and child labor practices, and has built a niche in the design industry during these difficult economic times despite the higher cost of materials and labor.

But now Eclectic has expanded its operations to include clothing and has done so with the company's usual flair. Each garment has been made in one of their new manufacturing centers, the locations hand-picked by Cullen, to bring economic relief to their regions.

"We spent a long time planning and saving to be able to build our new manufacturing centers," Cullen said. "Our goal was not only to produce high-quality clothing, but also to bring hope to regions with difficult economic climates."

"I, for one, look forward to seeing what they do next," said Gunn.

###

"Are you seriously going to wear those?" Alice looked askance at Rose and me, gesturing toward our feet.

We both grinned shamelessly and answered, "Yep!"

She rolled her eyes and huffed. "I get why for the models but you don't have to wear them, too!"

Alice was seriously put out about the fact that Rose and I decided to wear our combat boots in a sign of solidarity with our sisters-in-arms, aka the models. Well, that, and they're really, really comfy! Despite the outward appearance of glossy perfection, inside they're all broken in and perfectly perfect - even better than the best pair of worn-in gym shoes. There was no way I'd cram my feet into designer high heels when I could get away with wearing those bad boys.

"You do realize you're going to be drawing a lot of attention today, and you're a designer, but you'll be wearing COMBAT BOOTS while the world is looking! That is not professional!" Alice chided me.

She had a point, but still... "I hear you, Alice, but I'm not ashamed of my service, I'm proud of it, I'm wearing one of the designs I plan to show at the Spring Fashion Week, not that they'll know that until then, but why not go with it? I think it's playful and draws attention back to the models," I said.

"I know you're proud of your service, I proud of it too. I just don't want you to give the press any reason to ridicule you or Eclectic," Alice replied.

"Okay, how 'bout this, I'll wear the boots leading up to and through the show then after the show, when I mix and meet do interviews I'll change into Alice-approved shoes? Would that work?"

"Yessssss! Thank you."

"You're such a drama queen!" Rose rolled her eyes at Alice. "I don't care what you say I'm wearing mine all day."

"That's fine; you're not the face of Eclectic!" Alice huffed at Rose.

It was the morning of the show and everyone was in Alice's room getting ready. Our men had joined us in New York for the big event and we were extremely grateful as the logistics were a nightmare. No matter how prepared you might be, there was always a last-minute SNAFU that popped up. They were a huge help the day before when we had a dry run of the actual runway portion. At the moment they were out on an emergency Starbucks run.

Carlisle and Esme stayed with the kids back home and, in particular, to watch over Charlie for me. It's not like the kids couldn't have come here, but it would be hard to work with the kids here needing our attention. More importantly we know Charlie's time is very limited. He's nearly catatonic and the doctors deemed him a fall risk, which means he's essentially strapped into his chair or bed to prevent him from hurting himself. It's heart-wrenching.

I seriously contemplated staying behind with him but, surprisingly, it was Esme who put her foot down and ordered me to go to New York and have some much-needed R&R. I have to admit is has been very nice to have some grown-up time with Edward and everyone else.

I really needed some play time with Edward. The current plan is to stay in NY for a few extra days after the dust settles from the show so we can reconnect and just enjoy each other. How many newlyweds genuinely need a second honeymoon a month after their first? I thank God that we have the means to get away; both monetarily and thanks to our family helping manage things. I was looking forward to seeing where Edward had lived before moving to Algonquin and meeting his friends, I knew it would be a great opportunity to get to know him even better.

"Does this dress make my ass look fat?" I asked, turning around to shake my money maker at the girls. They laughed at my antics. I was wearing a hand-knit Aran knit cashmere sweater dress. The stitch work was exquisite and it was a medium gray so it coordinated with the designs we were showcasing. This dress would be available next year, but in a different color.

"Nope, damn girl you could bounce a quarter off that ass! What are you doing to keep it so tight?" Alice said.

"You mean besides my husband?" we all laughed. Yeah we'd finally gotten somewhat back to the newlywed phase and were back in the saddle, so to speak. "I run in the mornings now, I had no choice; the stress was eating away at me. It really helps. I had to do something, with me not going to Pilates with Renee anymore, I felt inches creeping on."

"Oh give me a break, there were not extra inches!" Alice huffed. She was always aggravated by my self-depreciating attitude.

"Whatever. I saw my ass jiggle in my reflection and decided that would not do so I started running on the river trail in the mornings. It helped my libido too."

"Like that needed any help," Alice said.

"Actually, after we flew home from Ireland, we hit a dry spell for a while. I was so strung out dealing with everything; it really affected my mood and health. But now things are a bit more settled with the kids and, well Charlie's Charlie, there's nothing I can really do but love him and be there for him. The show is today so that's that and the trial is completely out of my hands so things are more manageable now. I'm starting to feel a bit better."

"Lots better from what I could hear through the wall this morning," Rose teased, wiggling her eyebrows! She raised her voice in a silly, mocking sound, "Oh Edward!"

I laughed and chucked a pillow at her head. "Nice."

We all laughed. "It sounded like it was very nice!" Rose guffawed.

"How could you hear over your own racket?" I teased back.

"It was when we took a breather" was Rose's retort.

"Boy I'm glad we're across the hall, I wouldn't want to share a wall with either of you!" Alice said.

"Well with you trying to get knocked up, I wouldn't want that either," Rose countered. "I bet you two are at it like bunny rabbits." We all laughed.

"And that would be different from normal how?" I said.

"Droll Wilma, very droll," Alice said.

"Yebba debba do me, Alice!" Rose said making us howl with laughter.

"You know, guys, if we pull this off today this is gonna be amazing," I said.

"Whaddaya mean IF?" Rose replied.

"This is a huge risk. We didn't apply for any permits or permission for the entrance." Edward told me that we technically were walking and not assembling so we probably would be okay. If not, we'd deal with the consequences.

"Pshaw." Alice waved her arm. "My granny always told me it's easier to beg forgiveness afterward than it is to seek permission before." I laughed at the brilliance of that statement, it was so true.

"Well either way it'll be epic, whether it's a win or we lose, it's gonna be huge," I said.

"I still say you should've been the one to march them in," Rose said.

"Nah, it takes serious skill to call cadence and steer a flight. I would be scared to march them into a wall or something. I love that we got a real female drill sergeant to come and do it." I said then asked Rose, "Was it just me or did you think the women training instructors were scarier than the men?"

"Oh totally! They were way scarier. Plus I don't care how scary a guy is, if you say you have cramps they get out of your face. But you tell a woman you can't run because you have cramps and they not only have zero sympathy but they take joy in your suffering by making you run more!" I laughed hysterically because that was totally true. And all the women TIs I'd seen were tiny women, at the time they reminded me of yippy ankle-biter dogs like chihuahuas - mean and angry. Now that they didn't hold my world in the palm of their hands I could laugh it off.

"Oh damn! I forgot about the male TIs when girls mentioned anything to do with their periods! I swear, mine was a Gulf War vet and he went pale when a girl mentioned needing to borrow a tampon from her neighbor! And when we went over our security drawer contents and how to set them up, before he talked about where pads and tampons should be stored, he said - and I quote - 'If any of ya'll laughs I'll bite your frickin' lips off!' I had such a hard time not laughing at him saying something so ridiculous that I nearly got in trouble. He was so awkward. Then again, he was probably like 25 and was in charge of 35 18-to-20-year-old girls, he was in way over his head."

"All kidding aside, do you think this will work?" Both nodded and said yes. I was relieved and yet still freaked out. This stunt Rose planned would really get attention for Eclectic; I just prayed our instincts were right and that it would be good attention.

Later the girls and I were all in the bus surrounded by the military babes who were all decked out and ready for action. We were slowly approaching Bryant Park. We'd have two minutes to disembark and line up before it was show time. I said a silent prayer that everything would go as planned.

The guys were already on-site. We decided that Rose and I would march behind the ladies and Alice would simply walk nearby since she is not a veteran and has never marched in formation. We had hired some photographers and videographers to capture not only the formation but the crowd's reactions, I couldn't wait to see their footage as I had to pay attention to directions and marching so therefore couldn't watch for myself.

The big surprise: We had a real U.S. Marine Corps Drill Sergeant here to help us form up and literally marched us down the sidewalk and into our tent, up the stairs on the end of the catwalk and back behind the stage before we'd start the show. The sergeant would be calling out a Jody call, which is a sort of song that helps the marchers keep the beat and break up monotony while marching. We adapted one I learned in the Air Force to accommodate all the branches, since we had at least one from all branches, including the Coast Guard.

Rose really did great organizing the branches and getting models from all walks of life. We had such a variety of body type, height and skin tones, and even various ages - from 18 to a very youthful 35. It was truly an eclectic bunch, which was exactly what we wanted - it highlighted that anyone and everyone could wear our designs.

We decided to save some mystery for the runway so each woman, Rose and myself included, would wear old-school black combat boots with mirror-like shine on the toes and a full-length medium-pink trench coat, a last-minute addition ala Alice. I thought that was brilliant... we would garner the attention yet not give away any secrets ahead of time. And if people liked the coats, they could buy one. I knew I'd be keeping mine, it was pink and reversible with the inside done in a gorgeous plaid done in shades pink, white, and gray -light and dark

We got off the bus and formed up in no time at all. I was thrilled to see how efficient and precise the women were in their actions. It made me so proud of them and our military. Very quickly we were ready for action.

"Batallion! Tench - hut! Forward, harch! Hut, two, three, four ..." The sergeant called out cadence. The group came to attention and marched according to her instructions. This was the part that we'd practiced at length the week before. Each branch had its own language, so to speak. We worked on universal commands and how to follow as we had no way of knowing what we'd encounter here in Manhattan, so we had to be able to follow orders and let the sergeant steer and command the group. And they were doing great.

Very quickly we started getting noticed and the sergeant played that up by calling out our Jody call. After she sang a line, we sang it back to her, in unison. It was a silly song that I'd loved singing in basic training. I'd heard other, raunchier songs sung by the guys in Special Forces, but that would not do for this day.

**Mama Mama look at me (Mama Mama look at me)**

**Look what Uncle Sam has done to me (Look what Uncle Sam has done to me)**

**Took away my high-heeled shoes (Took away my high-heeled shoes)**

**Now I'm wearing combat boots (Now I'm wearing combat boots)**

**Wo-oh o-oh! (Wo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)**

**Wo-oh o-oh! (Wo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)**

**Mama Mama look at me (Mama Mama look at me)**

**Look what Uncle Sam has done to me (Look what Uncle Sam has done to me)**

**Took away my fav'rite jeans (Took away my fav'rite jeans)**

**Now I'm wearing GI green (now I'm wearing GI green)**

**Wo-oh o-oh! (Wo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)**

**Wo-oh o-oh! (Wo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)**

**Mama Mama look at me (Mama Mama look at me)**

**Look what Uncle Sam has done to me (Look what Uncle Sam has done to me)**

**Took away my Cadillac (Took away my Cadillac)**

**Now I'm marchin' here and back (Now I'm marchin' here and back)**

**Wo-oh o-oh! (Wo-oh o-oh!) **

**Wo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! (Wo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)**

Oh boy! Our mob of women marching through the park in combat boots and pink trench coats, singing loudly about our mamas, sure got people's attention! It was hard not to laugh or even grin at the reactions people had as we marched passed them.

The sergeant handled it beautifully, marching us in the door and up the aisle to the steps on the runway and back through to the dressing room where everyone lined up and waited for the show to start.

The crowd gave a standing ovation before we even shed our coats!

**A/N: Thanks for reading my story! Also, I appreciate you taking time to review, and those who have subscribed and added me to author alert! **


	41. Chapter 41  Fairytale of New York

SM owns Twilight.

**A/N: **I couldn't resist using this song I used for this chapter's title (even though it's a sort of dysfunctional Christmas song) it just seemed to fit for the events on Bella's birthday. If you haven't listened to this song, it's pretty great; you can find it on you tube.

Thanks so much for reading and to all those who have taken time to review and or subscribe. Words can't express how much I love reading your notes. I read and answer them all. You help me sharpen my skills so I thank you sincerely for taking a moment to drop me a line, and for taking time out of your busy life to read my words.

**Lemon alert, sexy times ahead for the newlyweds **

**Chapter 41 - Fairytale of New York (The Pogues and Kirsty MacColl) **

The show was a rousing success. We were lauded for the extra little details that made the garments fit the Eclectic mold. And all that worrying I did over our demonstration was for naught. We were widely praised for being so bold and creative in our delivery, for truly surprising the fashion world with our presentation.

And I *accidentally-on-purpose* forgot the shoes I was supposed to change into after the show, so I greeted the world in my combat boots. The press and fashionistas alike adored the effect and praised me for my spunk. I was just glad my feet didn't hurt and that I didn't look like an ass in front of the world. Since I've always been proud of my service, it felt good to have earned those boots, which gave me the confidence I needed for the big launch of our first clothing line. I always walk taller in my boots.

It was a huge risk getting the Department of Defense to authorize our unusual request - I was so happy Rose had the balls and clout to make that happen. Then again, their respective branches' charities would be thrilled when they received their checks; the total of all was $100k, which meant $20k for each branch's charity! I was so happy to be able to write those checks. The money goes to the truly great cause of supporting military families, something we were all proud to support.

Another wonderful byproduct of having our military models is that it drew attention to the various military causes - the NY Times did a sidebar to our story giving the charities' details and we were very pleased to hear from the organizations that they raised quite a bit more than our donations thanks to the exposure.

We all stayed for the duration of Fashion Week, networking and all that jazz. It was great for Emmett to see this end of the biz first-hand, especially since he was now in charge of the business end of Eclectic. He made contacts and schmoozed like a pro. Meanwhile Rose shot down offer after offer for modeling gigs and dates with muckety-mucks, among other things.

Rose, Alice and I were in our glory watching the shows, while Edward and Jasper spent time in more manly endeavors like burping and farting...no I jest, they were very relieved when we didn't insist upon them attending all the shows with us. They took in a ball game or two and drank a lot of beer together, surely pitying Emmett drowning in a sea of estrogen. But Emmett truly took things in stride, soaking it all up and taking notes with the spring show in mind, in addition to the other details he noted. It really reinforced the great decision I'd made not only to promote him but to pay for the remainder of his master's in business - he's one helluva businessman and that was one of the best investments I could make for my business as well as my friend.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and I were truly buzzing with ideas for Eclectic, taking copious notes and having powwows over pizza and beer. Alice ate up the attention we got with what the press had dubbed "The Femme Fatales" aka our military babes, and had us brainstorming for our next round of models. My favorite idea so far was to have construction workers in work boots and hard hats with donations going to Habitat for Humanity. It'd be fun to keep up themes if we could continue pull it off.

Again, I loved the idea of taking strong women and highlighting their femininity with our clothing lines. The critics went bonkers over the way we managed that contrast, and they adored the youthful looks that even our office wear boasted. Simply put, ladies feel pretty in our stuff and they look like women. The lines are very curvaceous and flirty but not revealing and never harsh, or so I was told repeatedly by industry insiders.

Alice and I were floating on all the praise. This was a huge deal for us, we'd always worked in home design, this was the first time we'd shown the world what we could do with garments. And the fashion world loved it!

I swear even if I'd wanted to I couldn't shut my brain off. I was sketching like a madwoman with new ideas. I'd have to guard my sketch pad with my life, not that anyone else could make heads or tails from my chicken scratches.

After the wrap of Fashion Week, Edward and I stayed in New York so he could show me around his old haunts. He also wanted to give me a memorable birthday.

Little did he know just how memorable it would be...

"Baby this has been a fantastic day," I cooed to Edward, feeling every ounce of the delicious bottle of Chianti we'd consumed with our feast. "Thank you!" I leaned in and planted a mushy kiss on him.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it," Edward replied, kissing me again. "Happy Birthday, Bella. I love you so much."

He handed me a beautifully-wrapped box that was somewhat flat. I couldn't imagine what it could be – jewelry perhaps?

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to pick out a gift for you?" He teased.

"What d'ya mean? I'm not picky" I pouted at him.

He grinned and kissed my pout. "Woman you have what you need and buy what you want, what could I possibly give you that you couldn't get for yourself?"

He had a point. "Baby I'm just glad to have you here with me. I know that sounds cliché but it's true."

He scoffed at that and said, "Well, open it" gesturing toward the box. I felt giddy. My husband was such a sweetheart.

He laughed when I began to carefully unwrap the gift, peeling the tape and taking care not to rip the paper. "Just rip it already, woman! You're killing me here!" I laughed thinking how it always drove me nuts that my Granny Swan HAD to save all her wrapping paper, a byproduct of surviving the great depression, and there I was doing the same thing. I ripped the silver paper away and lifted the top to the box then gasped.

Inside the box there were court documents...custodial documents, to be precise. I buried my face in Edward's neck and wrapped myself around him crying and saying "thank you" over and over again. I was officially Seth and Emily's mom!

"How?" I asked, still weeping in his arms. "I mean it's so quick!"

"Since we're married and Tanya terminated her maternal rights it wasn't hard to make it happen. You've been so busy with everything else lately; I took care of it for us."

"Thank you, Edward. Really, this means so much. I love you and the kids so much! I get to keep you!" I said with a giggle and kissed him again then wiped my eyes. "I need to go freshen up. I'll be right back, then maybe we should head back to our hotel so I can thank you properly." I winked at him and sauntered off to the ladies' room.

After making sure I didn't look like the spawn of Alice Cooper, I made my way back to our table to find a rather leggy blonde draped in my husband's lap!

I'd swear I was hallucinating but I could tell by the look on Edward's face he was not happy and was trying to be a gentleman while also avoiding garnering any attention from the other patrons. But_ I_ have never been a gentleman. I jumped right in and grabbed a handful of the bimbo's hair and yanked her, ever so gently out of my husband's lap. Ha! If I'd pulled any harder she'd have been airborne.

"What the fuck!" Blondie has the nerve to sneer at me.

As I finally saw her face I recognized the very distinctive nose and lips of my daughter. Aw hell this had to be Tanya.

"You've got some nerve woman," I whisper yelled at her.

"Uh, Bella, let's not make a scene. I paid the check, let's just get out of here," Edward said, gathering my gift and grasping my arm. "Don't let her ruin our evening."

"Eddie!" Edward and I both cringed at not only her awful nickname but also her whiny tone and the fact that she actually stomped her foot like a pouty three year old! "You're my husband-"

"EX!" We both practically shouted.

"I miss you and the kids." She continued her whining.

"Are you kidding me?" I was about to go ballistic on her. Again, Edward was trying to remove me from the situation, pulling me away but I shook him off. "Listen here, Tanya," I barked her name. "I don't blame you for missing them, they are the best thing that could ever happen to anyone but you threw them away. You used Edward and tossed away those precious kids. And here you are, three years later, crawling out of the woodwork like some cockroach to trying to serve your own needs. But you didn't count on me! Edward is married to me now, and I'm their mom. You've got another thing coming if you think I'll let you anywhere near MY family. You've done enough damage and you'll do no more."

She gasped in shock as I turned and took the arm my husband offered me. We held our heads high as we walked out of there, and then broke out into laughter as we walked out in the street.

"Damn, Bella! Just when I didn't think I could love you any more, you go and trump everything by putting Tanya in her place!" Edward planted a big ol' smooch on my lips. "I was so worried when I saw you coming and she was in my lap. I thought you'd flip on me."

"Edward your body language was pretty clear, you were uncomfortable and trying to be a gentleman, but she was using that against you. I mean it's not like you could hit the woman ... but _I_ could." I smirked at him.

"I really didn't want the paparazzi catching any of that going down. I would hate to have her brand of drama overshadow your big week here," Edward said.

"Edward if you think I care about that, think again. You are what's most important, you and our kids." I smiled at him 'cause I loved being able to call them ours. "Eclectic's work stands on its own, heck if anything people would probably like me more, you know how they always call me a goodie-goodie." I laughed.

"Did you see her face when you yanked her out of my lap? That was priceless. Is it terrible that I kind of want to see that on you tube?" We both laughed at that.

"Honestly Edward, I hate that I had to physically remove her from you like that. I'd like to respect her for at least giving birth to the kids and for leaving them in good hands before she took off. I mean, half the kids' DNA comes from her and I wouldn't ever disrespect her to them. We can joke about watching that but I'd hate for the kids to ever know that happened or worse watch it on the web."

He wrapped his arm around me. "I know, Baby. You're already such a great mom to them. I'm so glad we have you now." I leaned into his side and we walked on toward our hotel.

Edward and I shared a long, wonderful bath when we got back to the hotel room. We both wanted to wash our encounter with Tanya from our bodies. We shared a bottle of champagne while we talked and made out in the tub. It was divine: cool bubbly with warm bubble bath while wrapped in my hot husband's arms.

Edward dried my body after our bath. "Baby, how about we see if I can give you another present tonight?"

I snorted, "Are orgasms gifts now?"

He chuckled and wagged his eyebrows teasingly, "Always, but I was more thinking of knocking up my lovely bride."

Oh! THAT kind of gift. "Ah yes ... stretch marks and dirty diapers, truly the gift that keeps on giving." I teased back.

"Oh I see how it is! I give you custody of the kids and you don't want my green-eyed monsters any more." He said, in mock offense.

"You know I want your green-eyed monsters!"

"Fuck just the thought of you pregnant has me so turned on. I can't wait to see your belly all swollen with my baby." He rubbed his hands all over my body, and ground his erection against my hip.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself against his hard body, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you." I said looking up at his handsome face.

"I love you too, Bella." He captured my lips again and swept me up into his arms, carrying me to the bed.

He set me down in the middle of the bed and crawled up the length of my body, kissing and licking as he climbed his way up my legs. His expression was one of pure love and longing, and it made me feel so desired and cherished.

Edward kissed his way to my center and lavished my folds with his own brand of affection, nipping and licking, sucking and fondling until I fell apart moaning his name while writhing against his face.

"Fuck, nothing compares to watching you come, my sweet Bella. Well except maybe feeling you come and coming with you," he smirked as he continued stalking up my body, taking time to show the girls some love as well. I grabbed his hair and held his face to my breast as he licked and nibbled while his hand continued to stroke my sex, working me back into a frenzy before slipping his cock inside me.

Our kisses were languid, we luxuriated in our connection. It was like we literally couldn't get close enough and that was with him already inside me. I wrapped my legs around him, using my feet to pull him to me, meeting his strokes eagerly, elated by the feel of his body's weight upon me. My arms held him to me and his arms caged me in to him, we completely surrounded in one another until I gasped out his name as I found my release, pulling him with me, causing Edward to growl out my name, too.

It was so divinely intimate and beautiful, the kind of moment that made me wish we'd conceived because that was the only way it could get any better.

Edward collapsed on me and I giggled because he drooled a bit on my breast. He lifted his head and cocked a brow asking "What's so funny?"

I giggled again. "You drooled on me!" I pointed to the pool of saliva on my breastbone.

He sucked in and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, "Well it's not like you left me with any brain function after that orgasm, woman!" I giggled at how exasperated he sounded.

"So it was my fault you drooled?"

"Yep." He grinned at me as I wiped the drool off me with the towel I had below me from our bath.

He got up and walked to the bathroom and I felt silly but I remembered Alice once saying her crazy grandma had told her if she wanted to conceive she needed to pull her knees up and give "her man's swimmers" time to do their job. We'd laughed at the notion thinking it an old wives tale, but now that I really wanted Edward's swimmers doing their job I found myself lifting my pelvis hoping to let gravity help them along.

"What are you doing?" Edward chuckled from the doorway.

Crap, busted. "Uh, letting gravity help?"

"Help what? - My libido? Damn Wife, you're nice and bendy." He smirked at me.

I blushed. "Like that's new to you at this stage of the game." I smirked back.

"True, but seeing you like that gives me wicked ideas." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Mmm, I'd rather show you, but you're changing the subject, why are you twisted up like that?"

I blushed again, cracking him up. "Oh it must be good to make you turn all red."

I explained about Alice's batty granny and he cracked up. "The same one who talked about what a hottie Jasper was and how she should be open to the freaky stuff?" I laughed and nodded. "Well she was right about that, who knows?"

"You think Jasper's a hottie?" I teased.

He waved his wrist and spoke with a stereotyped lisp and higher voice saying, "Oh lumpkins, Jazzy's the hottest of hot!" I cackled.

"Now I know what you two were up to during fashion week, I'm really just your beard huh?" It was his turn to laugh. "At least you have great taste."

We both laughed. Throughout the conversation I had my pelvis tilted, hoping Edward's swimmers were Olympians going for gold.

"Damn you're one sexy woman." His lustful stare leveled me as he grabbed my feet and pulled me toward the end of the bed then picked me up. He put me on top of the dresser before he spread my legs and plowed into me. It was a long and truly fabulous night in Manhattan!

**A/N: Thanks, again, for reading. Hope you enjoyed Tanya's cameo and Bella handling of the situation! I was really nervous writing that and the lemon; please take a moment to drop me a line! Ciao!**


	42. Chapter 42  Wild Honey

A/N: SM owns Twilight. I just like to make her characters bend to my will. There's some pretty naughty stuff in this chapter so if you're under 18, please come back when you're older. If lemons aren't your thing, sorry, I felt like they've been too stressed out and needed some whoopee to lighten things up a bit.

Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 42 - Wild Honey (U2)**

"Damn it feels great to be out on the water," I sighed as I watched the sails catch the wind and felt the boat bobbing up and down on the waves as we cruised along. I could feel the stress leaving my body.

Edward came up behind me and pressed a kiss to my neck as he wrapped his arms around me, "It sure does." He leaned in to me and copped a feel while rubbing his hardening cock against my bikini-clad ass. "Now it feels even better." He snickered.

I finally got to wear one of my less family-friendly bikinis. This one was barely there and bright red with flirty ruffles on my butt, like a Latin dancer, I loved it. And so did Edward, judging by the way his jaw dropped when I came above deck wearing it. I loved having that effect on him.

It felt so good to soak up some afternoon sun and relax on the boat with the way things had been going lately. We were lucky it was so unseasonably-warm this time of year, and it felt great to be able to take time to enjoy it.

It had been three weeks since our trip to New York and things were crazy but also fairly good. At Eclectic things were better than ever despite the looming trial. Orders were sky high and Emmett was extremely happy to announce at our last meeting that we were finally able to pay all the vendors who had been screwed by the Volturi scam.

I was very relieved because not only did those people count on that money, they'd earned it. I thought we looked bad having not paid it right away, even though I had just tied up all our equity into building, outfitting and manning our manufacturing facilities. I didn't have any extra money in the bank and I hate debt; it's akin to slavery in my book. That was something Charlie drilled into my head at a young age - when you owe money you give people power over you. I refused to take out a loan because someone else was up to no good.

Again, that made us stand out - whether that was a negative or positive depended upon the beholder. Some saw us as neglecting the so-called little people, while others saw that it was sound business practice to avoid debt wherever possible. Business investors, as Emmett pointed out, salivate over the fact that Eclectic operates without debt, and lament that the business is not publicly traded. *cue shit-eating grin* I didn't bust my ass, earning honors in school for nothing!

I leaned back into Edward's embrace and sighed. "What's up Baby?" He asked me, kissing my neck again.

"I was just thinking about work," I replied. "It's such a relief to have cleared the contracts and paid everyone. It was really stressing me out."

"Everyone knew it wasn't your fault, Bella."

"I know that, but it was still my responsibility. I hated having let those people down," I said. "Well at least that part is over and done."

"The trial is coming up soon. It's surprising how quiet things have been lately. The prosecutors contacted me for the contracts and asked more questions but they were really tight-lipped about things. I can't imagine the pressure they're under. This is a huge case and with Victoria's murder has it amped up even more."

"Do you get a bad feeling about it?" I asked.

"Nah, more like they've got an ace or two up their sleeves and need to keep it quiet."

"Speaking of aces, where on Earth did you find Jessica?" I asked with a giggle.

Edward chuckled. "Believe it or not Sam recommended her to me. He warned me about her idiosyncrasies though." We both laughed. "She had worked for a buddy of his but with the economy in the toilet, the company had to downsize. They hated to let her go but had no choice. It was our gain though; she's fast and knows her stuff."

Edward had been hard at work sorting out our old and new contracts, removing Volturi, Volturi and Jenks from all correspondence. He also checked to be sure all contractual obligations had been met, ensuring we hadn't missed anyone in our investigation. That was a whole lot of work so we brought in Jessica Stanley, a paralegal, to help him.

"Well there's never, ever a dull moment around Jessica," I teased. "I thought you were nuts for hiring her until I saw the quality of her work."

There's no delicate way to put this; Jessica is a total disaster when she talks. She messes up words and flakes out in the biggest way when you talk with her. She's crazy-spazzy and dresses like a color-blind hippy but she's got a heart of gold and really knows her stuff, work-wise.

Together, Edward and Jessica have torn through the current contracts and have begun to whittle away at the old stuff. They'll be busy with that for a while, but the older stuff could wait. We had new contracts and orders coming in by the boatload since Fashion Week. It was truly amazing to see how the world responded to our show.

He raised the tone of his voice and whined out, "Don't be so judgitive, Mrs. Cullen. My clothes may be dramastic but they're cool! Maybe I'll inspired you to use more brightly colors." I couldn't help but laugh, he had nailed "Jessica speak" as we'd come to call it. Her broken English, despite being born and raised locally, made it so hard to take her seriously. Charlie and I always referred to those kinds of verbal errors as "clunks" because it hurts your head like being clubbed.

"Just don't let the kids too near, I'd hate to have them take on her jargon!" I said with a laugh. "Last week I saw her eating something weird from a bowl and asked what it was and she said 'muesli' which I totally love I just didn't recognize it, but she followed that up with 'it's a delicatessen in Europe.' It was so hard not to laugh at her slip from delecassy to delicatessen."

"I know! I have to bite my tongue all the time so I don't hurt her feelings. She does great work though. We might need to hire another assistant to keep her away from the phones, that's not an image we want to project to clients or the press."

"That's kinda' why I thought you were nuts. But you're busy enough that would make sense. Talk with Emmett about it."

"You mean I can't seduce my wife into hiring me another assistant?" He teased as he continued to palm my breasts.

"Oh you can seduce me all you like but Emmett gets a say in hiring." I smirked over my shoulder at him.

"Mmm ... good, 'cause I do so love to seduce my wife," was Edward's response as he slipped his hand down into my swim suit bottoms. I gasped as he teased my entrance and rubbed my clit. He nibbled my neck and continued to play with my nipple as he played with me while I captained the boat. This was straight out of my naughty fantasies.

I rubbed my ass against his erection and panted as he worked me into a lather. It was a gorgeous day out but the lake was fairly empty where we were. I was grateful no one was around to witness us.

He licked up my neck and growled in my ear, "I've fantasized about this since our first day out on the water. I can't wait to break in every inch of this boat!" He bit my earlobe and I found myself barely able to stand on my own.

"I'm gonna take you against the mast and on the bow and bent over the side of the cockpit, for starters." His words sent me over the edge; the thrill of the images he painted and the feel of his long fingers deep inside me while his thumb stroked my clit all culminated in a rip-roaring orgasm that left me heaving for air and hanging on to the helm desperate to stay standing. I turned around in his arms and kissed him deeply.

"That sounds like a great plan, but you forgot one thing." I said peeking up at him under my eyelashes.

He smirked, "What's that?"

I smiled sweetly, "Me sucking your cock while you steer the boat." And I dropped to my knees and freed the monster from his pants.

He groaned as I licked up the length of him, swirling around the head and latching on.

"Uh, Baby, which way should I point the boat?" I giggled and pointed the way we were headed, which was northeast.

I popped my mouth off his cock a moment and told him to aim away from everyone else. He smirked at me and said, "Aye, aye Captain."

"Good thing you know who's in charge," I said as I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and got back to my business, quickly wiping the smirk off his face as he whispered the word 'fuck' over and over again.

There was something so erotic and freeing about sucking him while out in the open air where anyone could see. Well not anyone, we were a long way from shore and the harbor. There were a few boats on the water but they were a ways off as well, unless they were watching with a telescope no one would witness our actions but it still felt like we could be caught. I loved the thrill of that.

I continued sucking him deep in my throat and used one hand to stroke and play with his boys as my other hand pulled him to me by his ass. I watched him as I did so, enjoying his hungry expression and moans of pleasure. When I yanked hard on his ass, pulling him further in my mouth he grunted and swore.

"Fuck, Baby. You feel so good with your rosy lips wrapped around my cock." I grabbed both ass cheeks and pulled him to me again. "You want me to fuck your gorgeous mouth?" I nodded and bit him just a little making him growl a little. He started thrusting in earnest and we both moaned. I loved sucking him; it made me feel powerful to make this amazing man come undone. It didn't take long for him to release down my throat. It was really sexy, too, not to mention necessary. We hadn't had much alone time since returning from New York.

Our home life was a mixed bag.

Married life was great and life as a mom was very fulfilling and wonderful. Seth had started kindergarten at St. Margaret Mary and Emily began preschool there a few days a week. They both matured before our eyes and it was both wonderful and alarming. It was wonderful because they clearly enjoyed their classes and having friends as well as learning new things. What made it scary was they were a bit more grown-up, not the babies any more and it made me miss that a bit. Emily started working on her annunciation more so she wouldn't "sound wike, I mean lllllllike a baby anymowe, anymorrrrrrre." I knew it wasn't right to encourage her mispronunciations but I loved hearing her say her r's and l's as w's. I wanted to pout just thinking of that.

Seth was all about his new friends, it was so sweet to hear him get excited talking about who did what on the playground, or what they brought for show-and-tell. He's always excitable but his energy and enthusiasm were through the roof. He wasn't so happy with the girls in his class; they'd decided he was the perfect boy for playing the daddy in their on-going games of playing house. He was such a gentle, sweet boy that even though he hated playing house, he dutifully participated, even going so far as to help his "wife" with her hair and sing to their "baby." It was so cute to watch - I volunteered my time one morning a week as the "Sunshine Mom." It was a blast reading to the kids and playing games with them. Seth strutted like a little peacock, so proud to have his mom there helping. I was a big ball of mush, loving that he wanted me there.

Life as a daughter, on the other hand, was beyond heart wrenching. Since Charlie became a "fall risk" he essentially became catatonic. He talked a little here and there but nothing really made sense. The doctors decided he needed to be strapped down so he wouldn't get up and hurt himself. It killed me to see my big, strong hero of a dad strapped to his bed, his muscles becoming atrophied from disuse; his body was literally wasting away. We moved his hospital bed up into Charlie's bedroom since he wouldn't be mobile any more; the stairs were no longer a safety concern. It made facilitated taking care of him since he didn't like a lot of noise or bright lights.

Charlie quit eating in the beginning of September. He used to tell me that when old people stopped eating it was their way of preparing for death. He said it was the one thing they could control. I knew it was coming and hated it all the same. He had a full set of strong chompers but he wouldn't chew anything. We tried our best to tempt him with his favorite foods. He had always been a sucker for Italian beef sandwiches, Chicago-style hot dogs, fries, baked beans, ribs, pulled pork, fish ... you name it I tried to get him to eat it - and failed. In the end we managed to get him to eat a few bites here and there but nothing significant. He liked chocolate malts and smoothies so we got some calories and nutrients into his system with them. I also pureed some foods to feed him like a baby - ripe avocado, mashed sweet potatoes and chocolate pudding were easiest because he seemed to like them best.

The other heartbreaking issue for me was the loss of his eyes - my dad hadn't opened his eyes since the end of August! Oh how I missed those eyes! In the beginning I tried everything to get him to open up; hell I even tried prying them open once, hoping he'd snap out of it and keep them open. He simply would not open them. There was no cause for this, he just wouldn't do it. I cried my eyes out over that one. How I missed his big brown eyes and the look of love that always radiated within them when we talked together.

Since Charlie was fairly easy to care for in his state, well easy in that he was no longer trying to escape the house, Sue offered to take care of the kids when they were not in school. This really helped us out. It's hard to trust people with your kids' wellbeing! Edward, Esme, Carlisle or I pick them up from school and drop them with Sue during work hours. They loved being there with her, she's like another grandma to them, taking time to cook with them or help with schoolwork or just playing games and chilling out. And Sue loved having their company, too.

Edward and I talked about it and hoped to keep her on in that capacity after ... well, after. I will inherit his house but together Edward and I already have two so I plan to let Sue stay there and hope she'll remain with us as our nanny. We haven't spoken with her about yet; it feels so cold talking about what to do with Charlie's home when he's gone while he's still alive. I know he wouldn't care but I do, I'd rather have him than his stuff any day. At the same time I didn't want Sue to worry about her livelihood or living arrangements in the midst of everything else so the conversation needed to happen soon.

I was working more hours again. I still spent time daily with my dad, mostly talking to him and praying for/with him before going into work. I also kept up my running as it really helped with my stress and energy levels. I had picked up my hours again as poor Emmett was carrying a heavy load what with CFO duties and his schoolwork. He was very fortunate that DePaul University caters to adults continuing their education while working. He was able to continue his masters program during evening and weekend hours, but I didn't want him to burn out so we adjusted his hours at work. He now works four long days with longer hours so he could have Mondays off. He felt bad asking about adjusting his days but I thought it was a great idea and knew Emmett would give his all while he was in the office so there were no worries. According to Rose he does his school work on Mondays so they can enjoy Sundays together.

Speaking of Sundays, we adjusted our own Sunday routines. Sunday had been an unofficial family day but we made it official. We decided that with life having been so crazy-busy that we weren't making time to enjoy ourselves as much as we could so we had a "family meeting" with EVERYONE. We all agreed that we would have family outings with the kiddos and anyone who wanted to join was welcome but we didn't just want to do brunch after Mass on Sundays.

So each Sunday we do an outing to a zoo or museum, park or beach, whatever we want to do, but we plan it the Sunday before and let everyone know the game plan, well everyone but the kids, they get a surprise. We figured that would help in case the weather doesn't cooperate or the circumstances change, it means less disappointment if it's negative and less nagging if they're excited about activities. In the big family meeting where we originally talked about it we agreed to continue attending Mass together (I loved that together we all take up a whole pew!) and to eat afterward but then we pack a picnic and head out to our destination with whomever is joining us. We all made a list of things we'd like to try, and since we live in Chicagoland, there's a very, very long list of possibilities. We're very fortunate to live in such a busy and interesting place with world-class museums and interesting neighborhoods to explore.

The cool thing for the kids is they have variety not only in destinations but company as the adults opt in according to their own plans. So far Esme and Carlisle have been thrilled to be with us each Sunday, but Jasper is the one who surprised me the most in his enthusiasm. Alice is excited too, but that's normal for her, she's a bundle of positive energy. Jasper is usually content to just be, but this had him genuinely excited and taking a very active role in planning and participating. When I asked Jasper about it he told me that his and Alice's families aren't close by any means and now that they're trying to have a baby he can't wait to have their kids experience this with us. They'll have cousins in our kids, grandparents in Sue, Carlisle and Esme, aunties in Rose and me, and Uncles in Emmett and Edward - in short we're all a close-knit family that does things together and he's grateful and excited about it.

I couldn't help but agree with his sentiment, and weep just a little bit because I longed for Charlie to be a part of it, too. On Sundays we arranged a relief nurse for Sue so she could join us or just have a break. We include her family in our e-mails so they know they're welcome on Sundays too. Paul has been too wrapped up in Kate to bother but I plan to start e-mailing Kate as well - you never know if she'll get a hankering to visit the zoo with a bunch of monkeys. Leia came with us once but she likes to spend time with Jake, but his schedule can be a problem for them. But they know they're welcome so I never sweat it. Rose and Emmett come with us nearly every week, though I think that has more to do with Emmett being a toddler himself than any sense of familial comfort. We were all having fun playing tourist in our own city.

Our first outing was to The Museum of Science and Industry, where the kids (Emmett and Edward included) fell in love with the submarine and coal mine, among other things. It was funny to see Edward climbing all over things with Seth, while Emily rode on Emmett's shoulders and bossed him around like Master Blaster from Mad Max. I swear that girl wrapped him around her pinky on Day One! Next was The Field Museum where Seth lost his mind over dinosaur fossils and teased Sue relentlessly about sharing a name with the ginormous T-Rex, and Emily refused to tour the bugs exhibit, instead she got Emmett to take her for an ice cream cone at the cafe. We all fell in love with the beluga whales at The Shedd Aquarium last weekend.

This week's Sunday activity would happen without Edward and me as the boats need prepping for storage. That's what had us out on the water. I always hated to doing this task since it meant winter was coming. It was only the beginning of October but it needed to be done so we were taking care of it. Esme and Carlisle were keeping the kids for the whole weekend. We had two boats to clear out and prep for storage, which would take time, but they wanted us to take time out alone to just be newlyweds so who were we to argue? Plus we hadn't been out on the water since Milwaukee and that was a crime. And I failed to mention all my fantasies about having sex with my fuckhawt husband on my boat, the ones I was eagerly preparing to make a reality. I think Esme was banking on that since she really wanted more grand babies.

So we had lunch with the kids at Carlisle and Esme's house then headed for the harbor. The plan was to go for a sail and spend the night aboard The Irish Rover. We'd spend the following day cleaning out Charlie's Slainte, to get her ready and do the same on Sunday for Irish Rover before we'd set out to bring them to the crane and have them stored away until spring.

We were off to a wonderful start, I'd say. Anything that put such a delightful smile on Edward's face had to be great. Heaven knew I was felt pretty darn good myself as I licked him clean and tucked him back inside his black board shorts. Hot damn, my husband is one sexy, sexy man. I stood up and kissed his chin, smirking at the look of satisfaction and adoration on his face.

"So where are we headed oh captain, my captain?" Edward asked.

"No idea." I said. "I thought we'd cruise a bit before heading back to sleep in the harbor tonight. There's a great wind and fair weather, we might as well joyride while we can."

"I've got your joyride right here," Edward teased.

"Mmm ... I know and I can't wait!" I teased right back.

Edward gave me a little slap on my ass then wrapped me in his arms, "Anything you want, Bella."

"What I really want is to just sail away for two nights. It would be so nice to just anchor somewhere and screw our brains out for the next 48 hours" I said.

"Why don't we?" Edward asked.

"We have to clean the boats. It has to happen this weekend. The weather's not going to hold for long and we're going to have a very busy time between now and the city's deadline for emptying the harbor."

"That's true." He looked as bummed as I felt.

Halloween was fast-approaching and we'd thrown ourselves under the proverbial bus in deciding to host a joint birthday party for the kids. Their birthdays are four days apart at the end of October so we decided it would be fun to make their party a Halloween party complete with costumes and games, so there were a lot of preparations to be made.

In addition, there was the annual Big Brother's Big Sister's Halloween ball, which had, thanks to Edward's competitive streak, become a competition among our friends to see who could come up with the best costumes. I'd been all about having us come as a theme like Wizard of Oz or something like that but Rose said that was lame that we should go for something like Bond Girls. But Alice had loved when she, Jasper and I all had coordinating costumes and decided we should do themed couples costumes.

That conversation turned into a my-mom-can-beat-up-your-mom type of argument when Edward egged on Emmett saying he better hit the costume shop early since I could design kick-ass costumes and they'd be high and dry. Emmett said he could beat us any day and the two had a really funny pissing contest, ending in a wager that ours would be the best ones there. Since there's always a contest at the event they decided that would suffice as the judge. The losers have to take turns sitting in a dunk tank at the kids' birthday party.

That left me with the problem of what costumes to make for Edward and me. Also, I couldn't wait to make costumes for the kids. They begged us to do a Star Wars theme - Seth was desperate to be Luke Skywalker and Emily wanted to be Princess Leia. Edward almost crapped his pants when she mentioned wanting her bikini! I managed to talk her out of the slave garb by saying it would be too cold by then.

Edward whispered in my ear that he wouldn't mind ME wearing Princess Leia's bikini and delighted in my accompanying blush. He's such a guy! Little did he know I would be ordering one to surprise him sometime.

We decided that Emily would be adorable in a white dress like the one Princess Leia wore in 'A New Hope' aboard the Death Star, easy breezy. It'd be fun making her hair into the weird cinnamon-roll buns on the sides of her head, though we'd have to get some spray-on color for her hair.

When I flat out refused to be C3PO or R2-D2, they rolled their eyes at me and said we'd be Anakin and Padme. Duh! I had to admit the designer in me loved the idea of making a Queen Amidalah gown, though I would probably need a hairdresser, and a makeup artist for my face since Alice couldn't help.

Fortunately Jedi Robes are easy to make, and we'd be set as a family. I had kind of hoped Edward and I could be Han and Leia and the kids could be ewoks but they didn't like that idea, though they said Emmett would be a great Chewbaca. We all laughed at that 'cause it's true, he'd be an epic Chewy.

Edward figured we'd wear our Star Wars Costumes for the ball but I wasn't so sure. I thought it'd be fun to wear something a bit more outrageous, like super heroes.

We toyed with other ideas but none stood out quite as well as Edward in a Batman costume, he certainly had the body to fill it, and with the cloak over his face, his jaw line would be irresistible. And I would be Catwoman. Edward was all for that one, begging me to have a costume like Michelle Pfeiffer's. These would certainly be a challenge to make, but we'd definitely have fun with them.

"Well, there is another option," I said. Edward perked up with an intent look on his face. "We could delegate."

"Delegate?"

"I could hire someone to clean it at storage facility. We could just enjoy a nice weekend on the boat before we take them to the cranes for winter storage," I said.

"YES! Let's do that." Edward agreed emphatically.

"Why don't we stay close to home, though? You haven't slept in the harbor yet. I love Sunday mornings there; you can hear all the church bells ringing through the city. We could go out to eat for breakfast and grab some food to go for lunch and dinner before heading out for the day."

"That sounds great … more time for breaking in the boat, too." He smirked at me. "Why didn't we do that in the first place?"

"This is gonna sound dumb but sometimes I forget I have money for things like that." He chuckled at me. "Shut up! I've worked so hard for a long time; I forget that I can afford to cut myself some slack."

"I get that. That was something Tanya and I fought about all the time. She hated that I worked so hard when I could've sat back and coasted with my trust fund. Esme would've killed me for copping out like that, and I wouldn't want to do that. I like working and it feels good to earn my own way."

"I love that about you, Edward. You bust your ass. I will admit when you bought the house and hired all the crews to make it over I was stunned. More than once I bit my tongue when I wanted to tell you that it was easy to do whatever you were having them do, but I realized you wanted to get in there fast and have it ready for you. I guess I'm still cheap at heart. I hated that you were paying people to do things I knew how to do from rehabbing the lake house. But then I had a little epiphany; my time is worth more than that now. I earn way more working at Eclectic than I save scraping woodwork and sanding wood floors. Plus I have better things to do with my time these days."

He laughed at me. "I never looked at it like that but you're right. Our time is so precious; it would mean time away from the kids and each other, and time delaying our move-in date. That would not do. I figured it was better to just let the pros handle it. I wish I'd been with you for your house's rehab, though. I bet you had fun learning how to do everything."

"The lake house, Baby. The houses aren't mine or yours, they're ours. And you're right; I did have fun learning how to do everything. I can't wait to redo the bedrooms for the kids, they're gonna love staying there on weekends, especially when they're older and want to bring friends for sleepovers! It's so fun there." I beamed. I loved my house. If it weren't for the fact that our parents were in the same cul-de-sac as our current home I'd want to live there all the time. It totally rocks.

"Sorry … _the_ lake house." He smirked at me. "You're right, the kids will love spending time there. I wish we had more time there already."

I giggled. "You know we could totally go there on our date nights to get loud."

"Don't think I haven't thought about it."

I set the auto-pilot rig then smiled up at him, planting a kiss on his lips. "Speaking of loud," I smirked at him then continued, "now that the sun is starting to set and we are all alone out here, what ever will we do to pass the time?"

Edward growled and tossed me over his shoulder carrying me up toward the bow. I had a feeling it was gonna be a wild weekend aboard The Irish Rover.

AN: So? Did I do okay? I always get self-conscious when I write lemons and try to balance the heaviness of Charlie's condition with some levity, did I manage that okay? Please take a moment and drop me a line. I flove hearing from you and promise to reply your messages! I really appreciate those who take time to sound off to me.


	43. Chapter 43 Moondance

**A/N: **SM owns Twilight, but you already knew that. I like to play with her characters and make them do naughty things. I don't own Barbie or any other copyrighted items, sadly. And I totally made up the Big Brothers Big Sisters Halloween Ball. It should totally be real and if I wasn't up to my eyeballs in raising kids I'd make it happen because I FLUV BBBS and have fun planning big events like that. But these days I'm lucky if I get to shower before everyone wakes at oh dark thirty thanks to my little rooster boy.

If the fun police make my story disappear, I'll post it on the writers coffee shop (dot) com. I haven't posted there yet, but I plan to soon. I am thinking of editing this site's story as a PG-13 version and having a note to direct people who want the full story to the other site. Summer break started so I have no idea how much time I'll have to write, but I promise to keep updating as regularly as possible. I will finish this story!

Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 43 - Moondance (Van Morrison)**

Edward walked around humming the theme song from the old TV Show, "The Love Boat," for weeks after our jaunt aboard The Irish Rover. After our weekend he even went so far as to suggest renaming her The Wild Rover. I laughed about that because it would be appropriate. I don't think there's an inch of that boat we didn't bless with our naked bodies over the weekend.

On the first night out, we got caught up in one another and hadn't realized we were a bit farther than we'd planned to journey so we opted for our original plan. We dropped anchor somewhere near the middle of the lower half of the lake and spent the night consuming one another. It was fan-fucking-tastic!

There were a million stars above us, the lake was eerily calm and neither of us donned a stitch of clothing as we lay on deck. Out there in the middle of nowhere if felt like we were the last two people on Earth. We were so far from city lights it seemed like we could see every single star in the sky.

Okay I'll admit it was also a little chilly, but Edward made sure to keep me warm. In fact we worked up quite a sweat, and then paid someone else to clean the boats after we had them dry-docked. It was worth every single penny, heck I'd call it an investment!

So, yeah ... Edward totally earned the cocky smirk as well as the right to whistle that cheesy song. Every single time I heard him hum or whistle it, I couldn't help the smile on my face. Sometimes, I'll admit, I hummed it, too, causing his smirk to grow nearly as large as another part of him, which he'd promptly put to good use. And THAT made me really glad that we'd rehabbed the main office and included a shower in my new bathroom! We'd totally broken in my new desk, chair, credenza, walls, carpeting, shower and any other place we could catch a few minutes alone at work.

We were also working our way through the lake house during our lunch breaks. Since the kids were stifling our lovemaking at home, we found our way around it. That eventually led to Edward humming a different song after our lunch-hour romps: "Love Shack," by The B-52s. That one totally made me giggle. It was funny hearing my big, strong, handsome husband singing in a high voice, "Love shack, Baby. Love shack!"

It was more than a little obvious to everyone around us that we were having nooners, I mean you couldn't miss us rushing out the door or returning disheveled and a little late, with me often walking bull-legged. Thankfully, other than a little teasing from Emmett about us going off to "play hide the salami," no one else said anything. They could laugh; they didn't have their own adorable little cock-blockers at home - yet. I supposed it also helped that I was the boss and worked just as hard as they did. Plus ... hello ... we're newlyweds!

I totally busted my butt putting together costumes and party plans for the kids' birthday extravaganza. We rented some really cool carnival-type equipment and planned to host the party in our little cul-de-sac. It wasn't a problem since we own two of the three houses in it, with his parents owning the third. We would block it off and set up all sorts of carnival games; including a dunk tank, skee ball, a bounce castle, and some other midway-type of games like squirting the water into the clown's mouth and throwing darts to pop balloons to earn a prize. Yeah we were totally going all out for them. They invited all their classmates so it would be a flippin' zoo - oh wait; we ordered one of those too! It's a cool "petting" zoo with all kinds of sweet and odd animals from bunnies to a tarantula - something for everyone.

I wondered who would get stuck taking turns in the dunk tank. It would all be settled that night, as it was the night of the big Halloween ball and we'd find out there. Each of us was sworn to secrecy by our spouses so I had no idea what costumes the others would wear. I was stunned when Leia and Jake said they wanted in on the wager, too. I always buy a table for Eclectic employees who want to attend, but this year there were so many of us we ended up with three tables of ten people!

In addition to the usual crew plus Leia and Jake, Esme and Carlisle would round out our first table. Other employees like Bree (Emmett's assistant) and her date, Angela (our retail manager) and her husband Ben, Jessica and her partner Lauren, Siobhan, and various other employees from the office, warehouse and store would also attend. Who wanted to turn down a free party? I loved being able to invite them and it showed the world we're a tight crew that supports great causes like Big Brothers/Big Sisters of America.

Even though no one would share which costumes they'd be wearing, the smack talk had reached epic proportions around the office.

Emmett started grunting like a wookie after having heard how Emily said he'd be a great Chewbacca. Edward told him it wouldn't be so bad if he'd just wax his back, and Emmett started singing "Moobs like Jabba" to the tune of "Moves like Jagger," making us all bust a gut. Edward was far from having "moobs" (man boobs), but it was too funny to not laugh. Edward put a bottle of Nair on Emmett's desk. For the record, Emmett's back is probably the only part of him that's not hairy but, again, it was too funny to not laugh.

With all the chaos in the months since our trip to Ireland I hadn't given everyone all their gifts, so I had a little fun with Alice. On her desk I put the fairy costume I bought for her in Ireland. In my defense the costume is exquisite, but Alice hates being called fairy or pixie so it's a beautiful jab. I was thinking it'd be fun to make Jasper a Peter Pan costume to match. Alas I didn't have much time for that at the moment.

Alice countered with the very same Princess Leia slave bikini Edward had hinted I ought to wear. Unfortunately she left it in Edward's office instead of mine so there were rounds of teasing about him wearing it for one of our nooners, reminders to tuck while wearing the bottoms and so on. I snatched that bikini up and hid it away so I could surprise him when he least expected it. Alice also sent me a banana hammock and told me to be sure I got enough potassium. Edward laughingly approved and offered up his banana.

While out and about I spotted a Barbie that looked *just* like Rose so that magically appeared in her office. I took the liberty of changing her outfit though. Instead of the cheap whore dress she wore in the box, I made mini BDUs and hand-embroidered her name, rank and insignia on the tiny shirt. It was a total pita but fun none-the-less. I had a hard time finding combat boots, so I spray painted some other Barbie boots black and cut them down to size. Rose loved her mini-me but got pissed because Emmett brought in a dark-haired Ken doll and would randomly pose them in inappropriate ways! He even bought other clothes to mess with her.

Rose retaliated by stitching the flap shut on Emmett's boxers and he nearly peed himself trying to work his own underwear! She got Alice and me by sending certain blackmail footage from our early exploits on a ladies' night. It may or may not have included us singing a karaoke version of "I Will Survive" - badly. I know she's still holding Alice's horrific rendition of Bette Middler's "Wind Beneath My Wings" over her head, I pray she never shows anyone the version of me singing The Air Force Song, apparently I made up a little dance to go with it and had the whole Enlisted Club in stitches. There's a reason I don't drink tequila any more.

Someone, probably Emmett, sent Jasper a skin-tight jester's costume. We're talking spandex in emasculating shades of purple, green, gold, and white. It was hideous! Alice retaliated by gouging out our eyes ... or rather making us want to. She had him pose in it then snapped a picture and sent it to us via text to all of us. Let's just say there are some things you can't UN-see.

I'd like to say the pranks started because of the bet, but the truth is we were all riding such a high from the success at the show and all the great press we received. And we were blowing off steam from all the hard work and stress from everything else. Either way it was a lot of fun and we never knew what to expect around the office. I was never happier to have all my friends working with me at Eclectic.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I tried desperately to pull up the side zipper on my Cat Woman suit. It was rather snug and I was extremely grateful I'd gone with the stretch velvet instead of the leather Rose insisted would be hotter – literally and figuratively. I really, really didn't want to sweat my butt off in a leather suit. Plus, I noticed whenever I wore anything soft, Edward tended to pet me, and that always led to good things. Frankly the last couple weeks I'd been beyond horny, a fact Edward was happy to exploit. If he started petting me at the party we might end up rushing for a hidden coatroom!

I had installed a hidden zipper on the side so I wouldn't need help in the bathroom, and it allowed me to surprise Edward with my costume, as it allowed me to dress myself. I had the strapless velvet cat suit with a sleek and sexy tail, fuck-me ankle boots and a mask with cat ears to hide the upper part of my face, and carried a real whip. I had set my long hair in hot rollers to give a total va-voom look. Edward would flip his lid when he saw me. What wouldn't be immediately apparent to him is the see-through black corset I was wearing underneath or the fact that I wasn't wearing any panties. I made it from a sheer nylon mesh with a spider web motif … perfect for Halloween!

The bustier was a little difficult to wear - I didn't remember it being so snug or itchy. It was making my nipples feel rather sensitive in a delicious way. But I loved the way my breasts spilled out the top, looking like more than my usual C cups, making the low-cut strapless body suit look that much hotter.

I heard Edward before I saw him. "Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na BAT MAN!"

I cracked up. "You mean I went with the wrong Batman era? I was supposed to do campy 60s Batman?"

I turned around and my jaw hit the mother-loving floor. Hot damn tamale ... my husband was way hotter than Christian Bale! When I finished eye-fucking him I realized it was a mutually stunning moment. "Holy hot husband, Batman," I said.

We both cracked up.

"Baby you look so fucking sexy!" Edward said, grabbing me by my ass and pulling me against him. "We should skip the party and stay home instead."

"No way, Jose … I worked too hard on these costumes to stay in! Yours was a total pita, by the way, I'm so glad it was worth the hassle. You look amazing!"

He smiled at me. "We're so gonna win this!" I grinned back. His costume had been a nightmare. I couldn't figure out the right fabric, it needed to show off his physique and be rugged, not flamboyant. Spandex would've been great for showing him off, but I didn't want him looking like Freddy Mercury! But then I realized he looks great no matter what and I really didn't want other women looking at his goods so I went with a sturdy, double-dyed black duck cloth. It was masculine and durable, something Batman would need. I made a utility belt as well as a soft cape and cowl. That part was fun. The night I made that I went to bed wearing his cape/cowl and nothing else. It was a very good night.

And speaking of good nights, we'd be having some fun tonight. We rented a room at The Drake, where they were hosting the event, so we could fully enjoy having the kids stay over with Sue at Charlie's house.

"Did you get our bag?" I asked Edward.

"Mmhmm..." he moaned out while sucking on the sweet spot on my neck, the one right below my ear, making me groan.

"Stop it, I worked too hard to get into this, I swear I need to add another mile to my morning run, I could barely get the zipper up."

He grabbed my ass again and said, "You're fucking perfect, don't change a thing." Gah! He still fries my brain in close proximity.

"I mean it, we can't. Besides, you'll have to wait till we're in the hotel to open your present." I teased.

"Present?"

"Mmhmmm ... I may or may not have made an addition to my under armor collection." He groaned. "Actually, I literally made this. I'm thinking of adding a lingerie line for Eclectic. Who better to design lingerie than someone who wears and appreciates it?"

"That's a great idea, Baby! You'll take the industry by storm." I love my husband, so sweet and supportive. "And you can model them for me ANY TIME." He smirked. The Lord giveth, the Lord taketh away. Actually that's a win, win. He encourages me and modeling will surely lead to some hot lovin' - that's always a good thing with Edward!

He starts to feel my body, like he's reading Braille. "Ooh! Is that a corset?" I nodded. He feels lower, lower, lower. "Bel-la!" He groans. "Are you ... did you ... shit! You're not wearing panties? You're a naughty little vixen!" He growls. I swear he's ready to throw me over his shoulder ... or knee.

I take a step back, "I can neither confirm nor deny your allegations, sir. And we really need to leave now, there's no telling what traffic will be like at this hour."

He groans then adjusts himself before holding out his hand to gesture for me to lead the way. He groans again while walking behind me. "Fuck, Baby! I hit the damned lottery when I got you for a wife. I'm going to have to beat the men off with a stick tonight."

That thought made me giggle. "Uh, have you looked in a mirror, Edward? You're smokin' hot yourself. I'll have to use my whip to keep the women away from you!"

"I can't wait to see what our kids will look like," Edward said offhand. "I hope our daughters get your build... wait, I hope they don't I don't want boys sniffing around our girls – what's wrong, Bella?" I had stopped suddenly in front of Edward and he nearly ran me over. "What is it?" He spun me around to see my face. I had frozen. "Bella, you're freaking me out, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Edward," I said looking up at him. "Actually I think something is very right."

"What?"

My smile was so wide it nearly split my face. "I can't believe I hadn't noticed. Things have been so crazy around here!"

"Spit it out woman!"

"Edward, I think I'm pregnant! It just occurred to me, I've only had one period since we got back from Ireland in August! It's October 22! My boobs are tender, my costume barely zipped, I've been horny like a cat in heat," He quirked his eyebrow at the expression given my costume that was a poor choice of words. I continued, "My tummy has felt a little off lately, I've been tired and cranky..."

Edward grabbed me up and kissed me hard. "Do you have any tests here?" Damn it! I didn't have any! I shook my head no. "Come with me." He pulled me into the kitchen where he pulled out a huge cup and filled it with cold water. "Drink this, I'll be right back."

I had to laugh. "I bet the clerks have never seen Batman buy a pregnancy test before!" He laughed and ran out the door.

"Let's hope it's not a litter of kittens, smart ass," he said, planting another kiss on me before running out to the Batmobile, err … his Volvo.

I finished the huge cup and was glad when he got back, I already had to pee, the walnut-sized bladder seemed to have already kicked in!

"Come on!" He pulled me to our bathroom. "I can't fucking wait!" He was giddy, it was so cute.

I walked into our en-suite and he followed. "Uh, Edward, you're gonna give me performance anxiety, can you wait in our room?"

"No way, Bella; I want to be right here with you." Eww. "What? I've seen all your equipment, bedsides if you are pregnant, I'm gonna see way worse than that in the delivery room!"

"Fine, have it your way." He opened the package and handed me the test. It was a digital one - cool! I did my business and washed my hands, setting the test on the box on the counter.

"Now we wait ... three minutes." He said as he read over the instructions for probably the fifth time. "I can't wait to see you all big and round!" He was so excited. I was too, but it made me nervous.

"What if I'm not" I asked, feeling intimidated. What if I read my body wrong?

"Then we get to keep trying." He winked at me.

"Perv! Is it time?"

He picked up the test. "Eww! Edward I peed on that!"

He laughed at me. "Not on the handle and so fucking what, Bella. I'll wash my hands!" He said exasperated. Then he looked down and let out a big whoop. "We're gonna have a baby, Baby!" He grabbed me into a hug and kissed me again. We both couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm so glad we found out before the party, I would've been drinking tonight!" I gasped.

"Plenty of women have drank before they found out, it would've been fine, Bella. Don't worry about it. Do you want to tell everyone right away?"

"No, I think we should see my doctor first, make sure everything is okay then we can tell them when we know more."

"That sounds like a good idea." He said. "I guess you're drinking virgin daiquiris tonight."

I smiled at the thought. I had a baby growing inside me, what a wonderful surprise. I just wished I could tell Charlie. He still hadn't opened his eyes or said much of anything coherent. It was hell to see him wasting away. How I wished that he'd be well and could hold the baby and love him or her the way I knew he would, given the chance. It was all so bittersweet. Charlie was hanging on by a thread, getting weaker every day, and would never hold this child.

We got to the ball and Edward hadn't been kidding about fighting off the men. He was stuck to me like white on rice, constantly touching and petting me. I loved being in such close proximity to him, with his steady hand upon me. His possessive/protective side was a major turn on! He actually growled at one guy, not that I blamed him, the guy wouldn't take his eyes off my girls. And the dude just wouldn't go away! He kept rambling about the difference between Marvel and DC Comics. Like I care! Edward's growl did the trick - it scared him off and turned me on. I felt like rubbing against him whilst purring. I also felt like scratching out the eyes of nearly every woman who came near him.

Apparently super heroes were quite popular. We spied a much lamer-looking Batman as well as an Iron Man, a couple dressed as Superman and Wonder woman, a body builder had worn shredded shorts and painted himself green to be The Hulk, there was another guy dressed as The Flash and later I saw Captain America.

But those weren't the best costumes. My friends had clearly outdone themselves. We clearly had the best dressed table! Alice and Jasper dressed as Jack Skellington and Sally! They were adorable! I didn't recognize them at first, their makeup and costumes were absolutely flawless.

Rosalie and Emmett went all out dressed as Marilyn Monroe and Elvis Presley! Rose's dress was somehow rigged to stay UP like the famous pictures of Marilyn. She wore white satin ruffled rumba pants underneath for modesty. Emmett, on the other hand, wore a white sequined jumpsuit with huge bell-bottoms and a massive belt. He straightened his hair and wore it in a perfect Elvis coif. Of course he walked around smirking and saying, "Thank you, thank you very much!" and shook his hips a lot. It was all just so very ... Emmett.

Jake and Leia also captured their fair share of attention dressed as the Big, Bad Wolf and Little Red Riding-hood! Whoever did Jake's makeup could win awards - he had a snout glued to his face and his whole face was painted to look very wolf-like. He also wore ears and a bushy tail! And Leia was more like Red Hot Riding Hood in her tiny dress with red cape and basket of goodies.

Carlisle and Esme rounded out the group with one of the funniest costumes I'd ever seen. Carlisle was a prisoner in the typical striped getup, but there was a shackle on his ankle. The chain on the shackle was connected to Esme, who was dressed as the ball and chain! She had a huge paper-mâché circle around her body, it reminded me of when little kids dressed as pumpkins. She had on a black blouse, black satin skirt and adorable black lace stockings and heels. She was still dressed up despite the huge ball around her. Damn mamacita had some nice gams!

Some of the other guests from Eclectic wore fun costumes, too. Their costumes included a cone head, Rainbow Bright, Cupid and Slash - that costume was epic, John our store's stock manager wore a huge wig and top hat, black shades and a velvet smoking jacket, black leather pants, and he kept an unlit cigarette in his mouth and had a guitar strapped on! Angela and her husband Ben were a riot! He wore lederhosen and she looked a bit like the St. Pauly girl! Another couple was dressed in Gryffindor robes - they were Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. One of our stock men made me laugh and sing a Monty Python tune as he was dressed as a lumberjack but wore a pushup bra over his flannel, while the person next to him was a Charlie Brown ghost - he wore a sheet with holes all over it and carried a bag with a rock in it.

At other tables I spied a few group-costume themes - there was the whole gang from South Park, Hugh Heffner with his Playboy bunnies, and a group of Vikings that made us all laugh and say, "What's in your wallet?"

When it came time for the contest, there was some very stiff competition, and I don't mean Heffner with his harem and a full bottle of Viagra! There was a very convincing MC Hammer; a duo dressed as Gandalf and a little person dressed as Frodo Baggins - complete with nasty cosmetically-enhanced hobbit feet; Pippi Longstocking; Charlie Chaplin; and our whole table.

We were all beat by a very clever man who dressed as a werewolf who wore a Union Jack t-shirt, while he carried a Chinese menu and a pina colada. When they announced the winner they played his song, Werewolves of London. We all howled along in the chorus.

We all agreed to share dunk-tank duties for the party and had a great laugh over all the costumes. I was grateful that the coordinators set up professional photographers so we were able to order portraits, including a massive group shot. Those would be a lot of fun to frame at headquarters.

Edward was pretty sneaky about getting me my virgin drinks, so no one noticed my lack of alcoholic intake. They probably thought I was drunk the way Edward and I not-so-subtly groped one another on the dance floor. I was thrilled when the DJ played one of my favorite songs by Van the Man, "Moondance." We had a really great time and danced the night away.

By the time we were ready to leave I was nearly falling over with exhaustion. Edward and I had danced together most of the night and my feet were killing me so my sweet man gave me a piggyback ride up to our room before we peeled off our costume and shared a shower - you know, to conserve water.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And especially thanks to those who took time to write to me. I LOVE hearing from you!**

I have wanted to write this chapter for a while, I love when people get creative with Halloween costumes. I had some great costumes when I was single, now I usually wear a rubber Viking helmet with blonde braids and my favorite Irish woolen for trick-or-treating, but a couple years ago I wore a green wig, fluffy green boa and green outfit with bright red lips and huge fake eyelashes - I was a "green-ga." Silly, yes, but it went over really well in my VERY Hispanic neighborhood. One man, very dramatically, cut off a rose from his beautiful rose bush and handed it to me with a low bow and huge grin. It was quite funny.

When I was 18, I went to a concert a week before Halloween and decided to give my costume a test-run. I went as Pippi Longstocking – complete with my long red braids sticking out! I told everyone there my name was Wendy (like the fast food chain & they believed me!). I got pulled over after the concert, and after the cop finally straightened up and stopped laughing at me he told me to go home (it was after curfew & I was speeding to get my friend home on time!). I bet he still tells the story of how he met Pippy when he stopped her for speeding. *grins* Have you seen any good costumes? What was the best costume you ever wore?


	44. Chapter 44 The Parting Glass

SM owns Twilight, I just mess with her characters. Thanks for reading, reviewing and subscribing. I love having company on this journey!

*Hankie alert* 

**Chapter 44 - The Parting Glass (Shaun Davey)**

As it turned out, the kids never did get their big party. Instead we hosted a wake and funeral for my dad. It was one of those things that was horrible and yet such a relief. He wasn't in there any more, plain and simple - there had been no one home for a while. His heart condition was the eventual cause of death, but Alzheimer's Disease had stolen Charlie's life three months earlier.

By the time he took his last breath, my dad was almost unrecognizable laying in his bed. It seemed so cold, so harsh, so ... utterly terrible to be relieved. And yet I was. Not because my dad was gone, but because he was no longer trapped here inside his shriveled body, wasting away.

All his life he'd been larger-than-life; big personality, big hobbies, big job, tons of friends and big faith and family man - it seemed like such a cruel end to have him wither away while stuck inside his own mind. He was such a good and decent man, and now he was free from the wretched disease and weakness of this body.

Did I want him dead? No. Did I want him here suffering ... hell no. But it was never up to me.

It was all so sad. Our children would grow up never knowing him. Emily, at nearly four years old, was so young she'd likely forget most things about him but Seth, who would soon be five, would hopefully keep some memories of magical days spent with his fishing buddy and Charlie cheering at all Seth's t-ball games. Perhaps he'd remember watching the Cubs and our Sundays together, too. Charlie loved them like his own grand kids and I'd be forever grateful he got to know them, even if it was only for a season.

Our future babies would only know stories and photos. They'd never be bounced on his knee, or have The Tickle Bug creep upon them making them giggle, or know the silly song about giving babies away with half a ton of clay where he'd toss them in the air and make them squeal. Oh how I loved that game, he'd swing me so high and fast I swore my feet would fly right off my legs. I'd beg over and over for him to do it again, and he loved me so much he did it, even though he was tired and I wasn't a baby any more.

There'd be no more 'Atta Girl' moments or being called Pal-ee Girl, no more calling me "grabby britches" while drinking terrible paisano wine and listening to Irish tunes while playing rummy. No more mornings with him dragging me out of bed long before the sun to drive his boat while he reeled in salmon, enduring the stinky exhaust fumes, or the naps on the bow that inevitably followed when I got nauseous from the stink of the fish and exhaust combined with the big waves rolling us around while we idled on the water. No more poker nights with him and his firemen buddies or big camp outs with his group of friends and their families. No more silly debates about Cubs versus Sox.

I did smile when I thought about all we'd done during the summer, the adventures we had after learning of his illness - all the lasts we'd snuck in under the wire. I'd be forever grateful to my new family for surrounding us with love and helping us make those events happen. From Edward whisking him off to the hospital where we learned of his illness to Esme and Carlisle helping us adapt our lifestyles, and my friends dropping so many of their own issues to help with mine - Emmett taking the helm at Eclectic; Rose relocating and rescuing Eclectic's image amidst total chaos; Alice's switch to headquarters and picking up my slack in leading the company in the creative sector; Edward deciphering and resuscitating our legal mess; Leia's insight, loyalty and excellent work ethic; and Sue's invaluable assistance not only with caring for Charlie but also our kids. Both Sue and Leia had become wonderful friends to me, too. I'd truly be sunk without them, not to mention without each of them, I'd not have been able to savor my dad's precious few remaining waking months.

And again, they carried me through the difficulty ... my mind retreated behind tears and so much sadness, sometimes simply breathing seemed a crushing burden. So my family, both the Cullens and my friends who were like siblings to me, carried me through and helped manage the details.

Charlie was so young and the disease worked so quickly many of his friends were unaware of his health's demise. There were a lot of calls to be made, arrangements for wake and funeral, funeral home - there were lots of details I'd not considered. Thank God for Esme and Sue. They made so many calls for me - I just couldn't tell people he died, much less say it over and over again. I couldn't hear their platitudes, no matter how heart-felt they may be. I couldn't do it! So they called his friends for me and Rosalie wrote a beautiful obituary that ran in all the newspapers. Charlie knew a lot of people, I didn't want anyone to be left unaware.

Alice and Edward held my hand as we picked flowers and arrange a funeral home. Sue called a fireman who does pig roasts and arranged food for the wake. We all agreed the lake house would be the ideal location for that as it could accommodate a lot of people and yet it was intimate. She made sure it was prepped and ready for the crowd, handling all aspects of it, including catering of other foods, thank God. I couldn't do it!

Edward, Esme and I planned his funeral Mass. I had no idea there were so many variations or that the family could choose nearly every aspect of it. We had to pick all the readings and songs from their lists; it was so hard to do ... but somehow we picked them. I had no recollection of which ones we chose or any of the details. I'm fairly certain Esme led those decisions because I couldn't do it!

Edward arranged for a piper to play at Charlie's funeral as well as his burial site. It was something I wish I'd thought of, something I knew my dad would love. I was so grateful that Edward had even those short few months to get to know Charlie because it meant the world to me that Charlie approved of Edward but also Edward understood Charlie, and somehow knew he'd appreciate the piper.

I was surprised, but not really, when The Knights of Columbus approached us about an honor guard procession at his funeral. I knew Charlie was a knight, but I'd also forgotten since he wasn't participating in their functions since he got sick again. I was grateful that they'd asked and that they'd help spread the word about the arrangements. They were so kind and offered their help, but thankfully I had help.

Seemingly the whole community reached out to help me, well nearly the whole community. There was never any word from Renee.

He died on a Sunday, the day after the Halloween Ball. Sue called us early that morning urging us to get home. She said it would happen soon, that his heart rate was weakening. Leia took the kids to her place for us after we had a chat about Grandpa Charlie getting ready for his trip to Heaven. They had known for a while that he was sick and would not get better, but that didn't mean they understood it. They each gave him one last kiss before they went with Leia for ice cream and a sleepover.

The day was so bittersweet. I prayed by his side, not only for his soul but I also prayed the Rosary. Charlie had prayed it daily nearly his whole life, so I had continued that with him since he took to his bed. Today Edward, Esme, Carlisle and Sue joined Charlie and me. We were all sitting around his bed while we prayed. It was such a beautiful and sad occasion. I think it brought us each a measure of comfort as we prayed together.

Afterward, we sat and told stories. I had the most to tell, having known him longest, of course, but Esme and Carlisle shared a few whoppers I'd never heard. Had I known about the time Carlisle busted him for spitting beer onto a flaming burger on the grill I might not have allowed him to man the grill again! No wonder Carlisle always insisted upon doing the grilling! Ew.

I had them in stitches telling about the time he "shot Freddy Kruger" when he and a few of his buddies took their families camping in Colorado. We were literally in the middle of nowhere and he crawled out of our tent for a midnight potty break when he fired off live rounds from his pistol shouting out, "Take THAT Freddy Kruger!" He nearly made me wet the bed, he scared me so badly.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper joined us a little later, and shared a few more stories. Emmett talked of how scared he was when he met Charlie and how intimidating he was at first.

Alice had a sweet relationship with Charlie. I think he knew she always wanted a father so he treated her like another daughter. He treated all my friends like family. I think it's because he'd always wanted a big family and missed that opportunity. That, and his massive heart made him collect daughters. He'd have done anything for his girls.

Edward brought in his guitar and strummed a little while we sang a few of Charlie's favorite songs as well as a few of our own. We simply hung out together, around my dad, all afternoon.

When he drew his last breath, Charles Joseph Swan was surrounded by people whom he loved and who loved him. There wasn't a dry eye in the room as we watched the pulse in his neck slow then stop. The hospice nurse declared his time of death at 3:18 p.m. October 23, 2011.

I thought it would be creepy to be with someone who died, but it wasn't. It was peaceful and somewhat beautiful - especially when you consider he was there when I was born, and he was there for me every day of my life, and I'd miss him every day after.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." I heard these words over and over and over again through the wake and funeral. What could I say to that? Of course I said "Thank you" but I wanted to do was bawl my eyes out and curl up in a fetal position, crying out "Me too!"

Edward was my rock in the days that followed. He took such amazing care of me. He made sure I ate at regular intervals and took my vitamins, rubbed my back and feet, and the one time I did get sick, he held my hair back for me. Sunday he held me all afternoon and evening while I bawled my eyes out. He just held me and let me vent my grief while I soaked his poor shirt. He cried, too. My dad was a very good man and the world was worse off without him in it.

Leia returned the kids the next morning and, we all spent some time together watching my videos of Charlie and me from before we all knew each other. The kids delighted at seeing me as a little girl with pigtails and a big grin as I waved to the camera before jumping off the side of his old boat, "Da Boata," which he named for the way I'd mispronounced 'boat' as a toddler. They asked a million question as we sat together at the lake house going through old photos as well. They hadn't been there yet, I couldn't believe we'd been married months already and the kids hadn't been to my house ... er ... our other house.

Truth be told, I found it very comforting sitting with my new family in my old favorite spot - the bonus room out back that overlooks the lake. We built a fire in the wood stove and sipped some hot cider as I shared my life from before with them.

"It boggles my mind when I think about how much my life has changed in the seven months I've loved you guys," I said getting misty-eyed ... again. "Even with my dad being sick and leaving us, my life is so much better with all of you in it!"

I pulled the kids into a hug and Edward smashed them between us as we did an awkward group-hug pileup on the couch. They giggled and tickled him, which turned into an all-out tickle war. A feeling of complete awe and gratitude washed over me - I wasn't alone any more. Had Edward not moved home, I'd have dealt with all of this on my own. I'd have been alone and felt so unloved. Instead I had a wonderful husband, two great kids and a baby on the way! I said a silent prayer of thanksgiving, for all my blessings, including having had such a great dad. God called him home but He shared my dad with me for 28 wonderful years first. I would try very hard to celebrate Charlie's life as I mourned my loss.

The turnout for Charlie's wake was enormous - even more so than I expected. His firehouse sent an honor guard to salute him, a gesture that had me bawling into Edward's shirt again. My dad had loved being a fireman/paramedic - the challenge of the job, the camaraderie, the food ... he loved everything about it, except perhaps the late-night calls. So having those men take time out to honor him and to pay their last respects touched me very deeply.

The Knights of Columbus rolled out the proverbial red carpet for us as well. It seemed like everyone was there offering me any help I could ever want or need. I think if I'd asked one of their ladies to be a surrogate they might've done it! They take their obligations to members' families very seriously. It turns out the fireman Sue got to do the pig roast was also a Knight, and the Knights would be manning the grill-spit as they roasted a massive pig for us the following day. This was in addition to the honor guard they would provide for his funeral procession.

Emily, Seth, Alice, Rose, Sue and Esme had helped me prepare photo boards full of snapshots from my dad's life. They were full of big smiles during his life's adventures and milestones. Edward insisted we blow up a few of them to frame for our home as well. His favorites were the ones with Charlie and me - him holding me as a baby, him helping me reel in a big fish, Charlie so proud his buttons might pop at my Air Force basic training graduation in San Antonio, us walking together down the aisle at our wedding ... these were just a few that Edward insisted would have place of pride in our new home. They were present on the board at the funeral home as well as my dad's childhood photos and lots more. I loved the one of him the day I surprised him with his Camaro, I swear his smile was so bright that day you could see it from the moon! Edward liked the one of Dad and me on our motorcycles, visors up and wearing our leathers, we looked so cool! I remember that day well - we rode up to Lake Geneva and cruised around the countryside. It was so much fun.

People loved my pictures and even shared copies of their own! I loved seeing the ones the firemen brought of Charlie helping me work on the lake house. We were so dirty in all of them, but we were so pleased with each new accomplishment! We both put a lot of blood sweat and tears into that place! The firemen who helped said I was their best apprentice, they'd watched me grow up so they were like uncles to me, it was great fun to spend that time with them even though we'd been working. It was great to see pictures from that time, not only of us doing the labor but the meals and drinks (and often card games) that followed.

I loved hearing their stories about him as one-by-one people came up to pay their last respects to Charlie. We laughed and cried together. It was hard and yet it helped so much. I would not be the only person who missed Charlie Swan.

A curious thing happened the morning of the funeral - even though it was late October in Chicagoland it was PERFECT sailing weather.

When Edward saw me smile as we walked toward the church he gave me a questioning look.

"Charlie got perfect sailing weather," I gestured up. "It's warm, the sun is shining in the clear blue sky, and the wind is steady and strong!" It was nearly unheard of for that time of year. "It feels like a sign from Charlie ... I know it's silly, but it feels like he's telling me that he's got smooth sailing wherever he is now."

Edward smiled at me as I delighted in it. Sometimes you have to take all the little comforts where you find them!

"I forgot that you never sailed with Charlie," I said to him. "That's a shame. He taught me everything I know about it. We spent a lot of time sailing when I was a teen. We always had a great time out on the water."

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him, "I'm so glad you got to do that with him, Bella. I hope I'm half the dad Charlie was to you."

I smiled at him, "You're a great daddy, Edward, and you'll be a great dad to this one, too," I said patting my still-flat lower abdomen.

The was a gasp behind us. Esme had overheard us! I winked at her and lifted my finger to my lip as if to say "shh, keep it to yourself!" She gave a little squeal then fixed her expression.

We both chuckled a little, "Uh, Baby, I hate to tell you but I think the cat's outta' the bag," Edward whisper-yelled to me, making me laugh.

"Well it's nice to have something to look forward to, in the middle of all of this," I said. "It's a reminder that life goes on for the rest of us, as it should."

Edward kissed my cheek and held the door open for me as I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders before walking in.

We decided the kids should be able to say their own goodbyes so they'd be attending the funeral, burial and luncheon. Sue planned to help us tend to them - they're well-behaved but I couldn't leave to take Emily to the potty, for example.

At the front of the church, after they closed Charlie's casket, Emily pointed at said casket and said, somewhat loudly though with awe, "Wook Daddy! A PIWATE'S TWEASUWE!" We all chuckled and I was fairly certain Charlie heard and loved that comment, too. Looking at it through a child's eyes, I could see what she meant. It was pretty, for what it was, made with a beautiful oak finish, shaped kinda' like a pirate's treasure chest! I hadn't noticed that when I selected that one, but that made me feel like I picked the right one. He certainly was a treasure...

By the time we'd laid him to rest in the cemetery and fed then said goodbye to nearly everyone at the lake house, I felt completely wrung out. All who remained, aside from my little family, were what I considered my new family: The Cullens, Sue and Leia, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. The kids were crashed out on the downstairs couch, having snuggled together to watch Nightmare Before Christmas. My family surrounded me and I could feel the love there among us as we all cleaned up.

I nudged Edward, then whispered in his ear, "I wanna tell everyone."

He grinned at me, "Oh thank God! It was killing me. I knew you'd cave first though!" I laughed because it was true, I'm terrible at keeping good secrets.

I turned toward everyone congregated around the kitchen island and table. They'd all stopped and watched us, with bemused looks on their faces. I cleared my throat, "Thanks, guys, for everything. I couldn't have done all this without all of you. I mean it, I'm so glad you're all in my life. I think of each of you as my family, so thank you." I teared up a bit. "I wanted to share a bit of good news, for a change." Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him, then caressed my lower abdomen as I said, "Edward and I are going to have a baby!"

They cheered so loud, you'd have thought the Cubs had actually won the World Series!

"That's wonderful!"

"Congratulations!"

"Yay! I'm gonna be an auntie!"

Celebratory sentiments went round and round as we all hugged and kissed.

When things finally settled down Alice spoke up, "I'm pregnant, too!" I jumped up and down squealing like Alice at a shoe sale as the room erupted in congratulations, again. She pulled me to her, "I hope you don't mind, we've been waiting to tell you because of everything and didn't want to steal your thunder."

"Are you kidding me, this is great! I'm so glad you told us!" I hugged her and we both got silly jumping together, giggling.

Despite losing Charlie, my eclectic family was growing!

A/N. Phew! *swipes forehead and slumps over* That was hard to write. Thanks for reading. Please take a moment and share your thoughts with me.


	45. Chapter 45 It's Christmas

**A/N:** SM owns all things Twilight, I own the plot of this story.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 45 - It's Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) (U2)**

Despite Charlie's absence time marched on. I tried desperately to avoid pity parties. Charlie was in a much better place. Of that I was certain. So I was sad for me; missing my dad, missing the plans that would never come to fruition. Oh my kids would still have grandparents in Carlisle and Esme, also a pseudo-grandma in Sue, but they won't have Charlie. He'd never meet our little angel and that made me very sad.

As the world kept spinning, it seemed to spin my inner ear - not really, that was likely my morning sickness. I didn't get physically ill often; instead I got lightheaded and felt off in the mornings. Usually a piece of toast with peanut butter cured this rather quickly. I ate so much peanut butter Edward had taken to calling the baby "Peanut" in my tummy.

The kids were over the moon when we told them about the baby, each offering to share their room with the baby. I thought that was so sweet. We reminded them of the extra room at our end of the house, but promised when he or she was older one of them would get a roommate, depending upon if "Peanut" was a boy or girl. They were each adamant they'd get one their same gender.

Everyone was guessing as my tummy started to pooch a bit. It was fun to speculate but quite a few people were displeased when Edward and I revealed that we would not be learning the baby's gender at our ultrasounds.

You'd have thought I had three heads when people asked about it - as if we were inconveniencing them by enjoying the mystery and anticipation of my pregnancy. They'd say "What are you having?" and I'd answer them, "A baby." Oh boy the looks people gave me! Alice was the worst though - and got worse after she and Jasper learned there baby was a boy.

"Bella this isn't 1920, we have this technology for a reason! It's convenient, you can plan and ... ugh, how can you stand not knowing?"

"Alice, you were one of those kids who peeked at their Christmas presents, weren't you - I bet you carefully opened and re-wrapped your gifts so you wouldn't get caught." Everyone laughed at the blush spreading across her cheeks. "I happen to really like surprises and I've had some rather unpleasant ones lately. It's nice to have a good surprise to savor. Besides, I'm only 12 weeks along; we wouldn't be able to tell for another month anyway!"

"Yeah!" Edward said teasingly as if he was a bratty little girl on a playground. "No more picking on the preggo."

Emmett howled with laughter, "Preggo - It's in there!" Like the old Prego Pasta sauce commercials. He poked at me tickling my ribs.

Edward piped up with, "HEY! Leggo my Preggo!" And Emmett barked out another guttural laugh.

Jasper added to the antics, "What's the difference between a pregnant woman and a light bulb? You can UN-screw a light bulb." Everyone groaned. I remembered Steve Martin telling that joke in "My Blue Heaven" and couldn't help but chuckle when Alice teasingly elbowed him in the ribs.

I was laughing so hard at their antics I had tears rolling down my cheeks, "Guys stop, you're gonna make me wet my pants!" They continued to guffaw at my expense.

"Depends ... what's in it for me?" Emmett chimes in and everyone boos because seriously, that's lame even for him.

We were out to lunch at Cheeseburger in Paradise to satisfy my baby's insane burger cravings and were getting some rude looks from other tables - though we were probably the rude ones since Emmett has no indoor voice and Edward gets loud when he's with Emmett.

"Nice. I'll be right back, see if you can grow up by the time I get back," I say feeling my mood change on a dime. Darn it! Sometimes pregnancy hormones really sucked. Alice and Rose followed me into the bathroom.

"You okay?" Rose asked me.

"Yeah, I dunno what that was about, actually I do. I felt a little cornered - they hit a sore spot for me. I hope I don't end up having to wear depends, I did nearly pee myself back there and I'm barely showing now, what will it be like when I look like I swallowed a beach ball?"

"You'll be fine, just do your kegels, at least that's what my doc said. It's supposed to help with pushing, too," Alice said.

"I know, not like being worried ever changed anything anyway," I said.

"So true," Alice said as we washed our hands and checked our makeup in the mirror before rejoining the guys.

"You want me to beat 'em up for you, Bella?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"Nah, I'm just being a big baby."

"More like having one," Alice teased and we all laughed.

When we rejoined the men at our table, they were suitably subdued and even apologized for making me mad. I just chalked it up to my crazy hormones and they moved on to talk about other things.

When Alice brought up the baby gender question again, I reiterated to her (yet again!) that, either way I'd need diapers, some baby clothing, my breasts, a car seat and a bassinette. If anything else HAD to be gender specific, it could wait. Life has so few really great surprises so we decided to savor the moment.

At home, things were great. Sue stayed on as our nanny. I loved having her at Charlie's home, I felt like she was doing me a favor by living there. She, however, said she felt like a nuisance. I wanted her to live there for free and she refused, saying I was already paying her so we compromised with a reduced pay to include her rent.

I understood how she felt though. It still felt odd to me, having actual money. I grew up counting pennies so to find myself with not one but THREE homes, all owned free and clear without mortgages, was somewhat disconcerting. I'd have given it to Sue but her pride would not allow it. There was a small part of me that wondered if any of the kids would all live there as adults. That was a very cool thought. It would be their decision much, much further down the road. No matter what, Edward and I totally lucked out getting to keep Sue next door.

Sue, bless her heart, had been very helpful in cleaning out Charlie's possessions. She and Esme essentially boxed all his small stuff and swapped out Sue's boxes in the shed for Charlie's. This bought me some time before I'd have to wade through it all. At the moment it was cold and my hormones made sentimental things much more difficult. I'd go through it all a little at a time later on, when I was ready. We donated his usable clothing and whatever furniture Sue didn't want as we already had two furnished homes. I think Paul took the bed from the guest room. I was glad to see it put to good use.

I royally ticked Sue off when I sent in a painting crew to paint every single room, I told her to pick whatever colors she wanted, but she raised a fuss saying it was unnecessary. I said she better pick or else I would, it needed to be done so she finally caved but she was miffed at me for a while. I had planned to overhaul the bathroom, too. But that would have to wait or she might quit and move out. I'd save that for when she went on a vacation or something.

I was pleasantly surprised when Leia moved in with Sue. It was a great way for Leia to pay off her student loans and save some money so I was all for it. Leia was quickly becoming a very good friend to me. I wouldn't have managed half as well through Charlie's illness without her there to help me. It helped that we just clicked, she got what I meant and I never had to repeat myself with her because she was on it, whatever "it" happened to be. I totally respected her abilities and trusted her judgment.

After I got over the initial shock of losing my dad, I jumped back into work as much as possible. Keeping busy helped keep me afloat. With Leia and Emmett in the office, my workload was so much more manageable I got to dive headlong into the pleasure of designing more clothing and house wares. I could definitely see myself handing more of the "work" of running Eclectic over to them so I could spend more time at "play" aka designing.

I showed Alice my ideas about having our own line of "under armor" and she was giddy then showed me her sketches for maternity wear. I was thrilled. With our manufacturing centers we could totally do all of it! We'd have to devote a lot more time and attention to design, and quickly! We decided the other lines would help keep our production lines busy between seasons - we'd just have to be super organized and way ahead with those decisions. Our first priorities would be our new clothing lines, which meant the spring lines needed to be completed and sampled like yesterday, so we could schedule the manufacturing slots for all our items.

Together Alice, Edward, Emmett and I decided to hire an assistant for Leia and farm out more of my office tasks to Leia, who had more than proven herself in the past few months. We also decided to promote Angela, again. She would be in charge of acquiring purchases for our stores. Essentially she'd do the purchasing but Alice and I had the final say-so in what she did or did not purchase. In other words, she hunted and we said yay or nay. It was handy to not have to globetrot, especially given our pregnancies. Angela wouldn't have to travel as often as I had in the beginning, since we had an established network of artisans. We could also have them ship samples and talk shop via skype. That would help keep costs down, too.

Eclectic continued to grow and improve, despite the horrific economy. I was so proud of all we'd accomplished in relatively few years.

The company also grew despite the tarnish of the looming trial. I received a summons to testify at the trial, set to begin in early January. Part of me really wished they'd just get it over and done with. I didn't want the drama dragging into another year. The rest of me was glad it would happen after the holidays and would give the prosecution more time to organize their case. We were really flying blind where the case was concerned. There were no more leaks or credible sources commenting on the status. I hoped they had something good to bring those bastards down. I hated that they'd not only messed with us, but other hard-working business owners too.

At home we were busy with the kids. Seth's basketball season kicked off and Emily's dance class was rehearsing for their Christmas pageant ... err... excuse me, I meant "Winter Holiday Extravaganza." Every single kid in the group attended our church, why on Earth they felt the need to eliminate the word "Christmas" was beyond me. Edward joked that they'd be dancing around a Festivus Pole, and then cringed when he realized he'd made a joke about his daughter dancing around a pole. It was quite amusing.

They roped me into making some of the costumes for the event. And by "roped" I really mean I hopped up and down on my tiptoes waving my hand in the air like Hermione Granger when she knows the answer. "Ooh! Ooh! Let me! Let me!" I loved having a little girl and making pretty things for her was par for the course in my book. She was thrilled and offered herself as my helper, which was code for playing with pins and buttons whilst chatting my ears off my head as I stitched along. Of course that delighted me beyond measure - as did Edward's response to seeing me toil for his beloved princess. His grin was quite large as was mine after he demonstrated, multiple times, just how much he loved me.

I had to duke it out with Esme, but in the end, we all agreed that our lake house was ideal for hosting Thanksgiving dinner. There we have the basement "Romper Room," complete with pool table, full-service bar and big, comfy couch with ginormous plasma T.V. for game time. We also have a huge dining room table plus the kitchen table for extra seating, if necessary. Plus that kitchen totally rocks for cooking. Esme and I divvied up the workload as she was thrilled to feed a whole crowd. Sue, Leia, Jake, Paul and Kate would be joining our regular crowd for the day, bringing our total to fourteen.

I had an ulterior motive for hosting the dinner at that house, though. I had always made the meal at Charlie's house, so this would be my first Thanksgiving at this house. We would be making new memories together. That was the final straw that broke Esme's will in allowing me to play hostess. She understood. However that did not stop her from demanding that she be allowed to handle the turkey. Apparently Esme and Carlisle have a long-standing rivalry about the best way to cook a turkey and they'd finally have a crowd large enough to warrant cooking two turkeys - they would settle it by vote, once and for all.

Edward just rolled his eyes and walked away shaking his head when he heard that Carlisle would be preparing his "Famous Weber Turkey" for our "dining pleasure." Those two were a riot - Edward had no clue how lucky he was to have them for parents. Well I think he had an inkling since learning about Renee, but seriously, how fun it was to have a rivalry over turkeys, of all things! Emmett wanted to do a fried turkey too, but I put my foot down, saying we'd have turkey coming out our ears! I promised him he could do one for another holiday and that placated him a little bit. Instead he decided to bring his Nona's sweet potato pie, saying we had three people from the South and it would be criminal if Jasper, Alice and he had to go without. I rolled my eyes because, hello, I'm pregnant, like I'll turn down yummy pie - especially if someone else was making it!

It turns out by taking over the turkey responsibility, Esme had essentially spoiled me. There was no early-morning wake-up for this lady Thanksgiving morning. That was probably a big part of why Esme was so adamant about it. She wanted to spare me while I still suffered my morning dizzy spells. I was always a big believer in planning ahead, so a lot of my prep work was already done, pies were baked and I had ingredients ready to go so it would be smooth sailing later on. Edward even got up with the kids and let me sleep in a bit.

We still hadn't remodeled the kids' rooms at the lake house, so they shared the guest room at the moment. We'd have to shuffle rooms and stuff around soon to accommodate them; I really hoped we'd use this house as a weekend/summer retreat so I wanted it to be as user-friendly as possible. I had big plans, but they'd hold for a while.

In the meantime, I dressed and headed into the kitchen to marshal the troops. We had a lot of work to do before everyone would arrive for dinner.

As it turned out, my guess about Esme wanting to spoil me was complete crap. She and Carlisle were completely serious in there competition over the turkey and I learned this when my father-in-law showed up with his Weber grill and his "special blend" of fuel for said grill around 11 a.m., he was going to grill it at the house so his wife wouldn't "tamper with my masterpiece." Edward just shook his head and rolled his eyes as he helped his dad unload and set up his grill.

Carlisle was great fun in the kitchen, he helped me chop stir, and he was especially great help for drinking the beer! He had a mild buzz going while we watched football and cooked the feast. He even made a delicious broccoli salad, something his mom had made for him all his life. I boiled and mashed potatoes; baked sweet potatoes - both the decadent sweet version with maple syrup and pecans, as well as my special savory version; made the requisite green bean casserole topped with french-fried onions; corn casserole; and a delicious Lithuanian bacon roll recipe Mrs. Cope had taught me many years ago. Esme was handling the stuffing and a few other side dishes, and Sue would bring her "famous" home-made cranberry sauce. The others were bringing their own specialty dishes as well as beer, wine and ice cream for the pies. It would be quite the feast.

By the time 3 p.m. rolled around, the house was sparkling, the tables were set beautifully, and the house smelled of good things to eat. Esme rolled in with a turkey that looked as if Norman Rockwell had painted it, and promptly took over my kitchen in her usual fashion, something I didn't mind in the least. She plated dishes and set out casserole dishes that I'd had warming in the oven, and did all the last-minute preparations, including making gravy from the drippings, along side Carlisle who did the same with his own drippings, because neither wanted the other to get credit for their turkey's unique flavoring. Edward grinned at my expression of disbelief.

"They had you snowed, didn't they, Bella. Oh sure they seem all sweet like Ozzy and Harriet, but they're cut-throat when it comes to competitions!" He said.

"Thank God!" I said. "They seem much more human, less Stepford, this way. Seriously, your folks are like too perfect normally, with the way my parents were it felt unnatural. This," I gestured between the two," I can totally relate to," I added making everyone laugh.

Soon the rest of the crowd arrived and the entire feast was laid out on the tables, which we'd pushed together so we could all eat as one big family. When we went around the table to share what we were each grateful for, it became very apparent how happy everyone was to be together, part of our family, and for the two little additions who would be arriving in the springtime.

The evening passed so pleasantly I was nearly spared the heartache of missing my dad, but when everything reminds you, it's hard not to think about it. He would've loved the football games and especially the fierce game of Uno we played, not to mention all the delicious desserts. In honor of my dad, I made my special cherry pie, his favorite, as well as blueberry, pumpkin and a pumpkin cheesecake - another of Charlie's favorites. Emmett's pie was to-die-for; he would be teaching me how to make his flaky crust if he ever wanted to eat my food again. He swore the recipe would go to the grave with him on Nona's orders, but I begged to differ, anything that amazing cannot become extinct.

We had epic games of eight-ball, alternating between teams of couples then boy versus girl and even straight pool and nine-ball variations. Despite not being able to drink, I had a truly fabulous time.

The Saturday after Thanksgiving Edward suggested we have a "family meeting" with the kids to discuss Christmas plans. It was a riot to see how seriously they took the meeting. I had never witnessed anything like that, but then it was usually just Charlie and me, so anytime we were together was a meeting. But this was different. When Edward said, "family meeting," even Emily got very serious. She went and got crayons and paper to take notes. The girl can't read or write yet, but she was going to take notes! What a little cutie.

Edward informed me that he used that term when he wanted their undivided attention, when they heard "family meeting" it meant he wanted to talk with them and they needed to be serious. Well done, I thought to myself. When everyone was seated around the dining room table Edward started.

"Since this is our first year with all of us together, I wanted to talk about Christmas and traditions. I want this to be very special for everyone so please, remember one at a time, tell us what you love to do at Christmas time."

Seth piped up immediately, "I like to make cookies with different shapes and sprinkles!"

Emily said, "Me too! And I love to eat fudge!"

Seth said, "I like to make ornaments for our Christmas tree."

Emily said "Me too!" She also started "writing" on her paper. It was random letters and shapes that she said was her list of activities. Had I not already been pregnant I might have ovulated then and there!

Seth continued, "I like to listen to Christmas music and sing along."

Emily, again, agreed with him, then added, "I want to be in the Christmas play at church!"

Seth said, "Me too!" and I couldn't help but giggle because they were so alike sometimes. Then he added, "And like when we get to open one gift on Christmas Even, even though I wish we could open them all!"

Emily giggled, agreeing that it would be nice to be able to open all their gifts earlier.

I piped in with a few of my own suggestions and they loved them. I thought it would be cute if we had matching pajamas for Christmas morning. Edward groaned a little bit but he was a sucker for Emily's puppy dog eyes, but Seth and I joined in and he caved. I also suggested we make our "Family Day" activities be more Christmas oriented, something they thought was "awesome," even though I didn't elaborate on the plans I had because we still loved to surprise the kids with our outings.

I also had a few tricks up my sleeve to surprise each of them.

I piped up with a tradition I'd read about and decided to adapt for our own family. It was based upon a short story called "The Last Straw." "Guys I have one other thing. See this basket?" They all nodded. I'd shared the idea with Edward ahead of time and he loved the idea. "We're going to pretend that it's Baby Jesus' bed. See this bin?" I held up a bin with tiny fabric scraps from my sewing studio and they nodded. "We're going to set this up on the sofa table in the living room. Every time we do a good deed for someone, especially without being asked, we get to add a piece of fabric. Each piece will help make Jesus' bed nice and soft for when He comes on Christmas. We won't really have a baby in there, but imagine how nice and soft you'd like Jesus' bed to be, so be extra helpful to others, okay?" They both nodded and Edward grinned at the eager looks on their faces. I though this would be so much nicer than threatening that Santa wouldn't come or some other tactic, the kids were mostly good but even good kids get wildly eager at Christmas time.

Emily asked if she could set it up and she ran off with the basket and bin then came running back. "I put one in because I helped you," she said, beaming with pride.

I smiled at her, "Very good, baby!"

"Can I put one in? I took out the recycling earlier," Seth asked.

I nodded, "Of course! And when you guys go to school and help others, that counts too."

I loved the idea of spreading it out to the world around them; it would help spread Christmas cheer to others. It also helped us to celebrate Advent, as it kept us looking forward to Christ's appearance at Christmas, instead of counting down until Santa arrived, or that was the plan anyway. We would see how that panned out. I was new to this whole parenting thing but so far I absolutely loved it.

Our Thanksgiving had been so enjoyable that even Esme admitted it was ideal for entertaining and ought to be the location of our Christmas celebrations. She was less begrudging when I insisted that she and Carlisle should stay over Christmas Eve and enjoy Christmas Day with us as well. What they didn't know was that I had made them pajamas to match all of ours; I knew they'd get a kick out of having us all match.

The plan we hatched was this, since Seth and Emily would be performing in the Church's Nativity play, we'd all be eagerly attending that Mass with everyone returning to the lake house to party together - we'd have finger foods instead of a heavy meal, and a special dessert plus cocktails for those who could drink. I, for one, could see that becoming a new tradition for the whole family. It's not like Midnight Mass is very realistic when you have small children, and they get more out of church if they're awake and alert. Plus the Nativity play was so adorable with all the parish kids dressed up and acting out the First Christmas. This year Emily would be an angel and Seth would play the donkey that carried Mary. His costume was adorable. Fortunately he only had to crawl next to Mary and Joseph, not actually carry anyone on his back.

Anyone who wanted to return for dinner on Christmas Day would be welcome. I planned to serve my stuffed pork roast and all the best side dishes, and some yummy desserts.

The Sunday "Family Day" adventures leading up to Christmas were among my favorites. The first weekend, we took in the awesome "Christmas Around the World Exhibit" at the Museum of Science and Industry - I loved sharing that with Emily and Esme especially since they each have a flair for creativity. We took pictures of our favorites and planned to Google how to make some of the more intricate woven ones. Our favorites, by far, were the Irish, Polish and Peruvian displays. The Irish one had a gorgeous Baleek crèche set up below it.

The next Sunday we took in the window displays at Macy's downtown - the old Marshall Field's building was famous for it's Christmas window displays, a tradition the new company had continued. We also stocked up on Frango Mints (a local delicacy) and other goodies in addition to doing some Christmas shopping. I was starting to appreciate Edward's sentiment at my birthday dinner - it was really flippin' hard to buy a gift for someone who buys what he needs or wants! Didn't most couples have this problem when they bought gifts for their parents, not each other?

It was hard to not overdo it, too. I would've loved to buy him a classic car or some other insanely expensive gift, simply because I could, but I didn't. In the end I paid for a guys' weekend at a ski resort in Galena Illinois. I'd overheard Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle talking about skiing on Thanksgiving. Edward had declined going because I couldn't, because of the baby, and he seemed a little bummed by that. So I booked a suite for the guys and paid for their lift tickets. I checked with Esme and Alice to be sure their hubbies would be able to miss work, and both loved the idea. Alice actually piggy-backed my gift by buying Jasper his own ski gear. I thought that was a great idea and copied her, buying Edward a ski outfit but I thought he should buy his own skis and boots. That's hard to buy for someone else.

We had bought most of our gifts for our family while we were on our honeymoon, so I didn't have a lot of shopping to do besides Edward and the kids. We got the kids each a fully-loaded I-pad and I-tunes cards in case we missed any fun apps. We also debated getting a puppy but decided it the timing was lousy as no one would be home with the dog at the moment. Also, with a baby on the way we weren't sure how much chaos we'd want in the house! Of course there were lots of other toys and cute outfits and trinkets. Frankly we would be spoiling them come Christmas morning, but they're always so good, we didn't see the harm in being so generous this Christmas. Edward even bought a train set to set up around the Christmas tree. I couldn't wait to see them open their gifts!

The next Sunday everyone who wanted to help invaded the kitchen at the lake house (it had the most work surface available of all our homes, with tons of counters plus the island and tables!) and we made tons of cookies in all shapes, sizes and flavors. Alice surprised everyone with matching aprons - she appliquéd tiny little apron shapes on ours, applied right about where our babies were growing. The adults' aprons coordinated with the kids' - ours were made from a homespun green with red batik trim, and the kids' aprons were smaller and made from the red batik fabric with the green as the trim. We were glad to have them by the time the flour settled! We were all gooey from cooking all day long, but the house smelled fabulous and we had very happy tummies.

That week, I had a special date with each of the kids. I took Seth to the local do-it-yourself pottery place where he painted a mug for Edward's Christmas gift. I swear he picked the biggest mug available used every color they had there! But he was so excited to make something special for his dad. I thought about it and he probably never had someone able to make the time take him to do something like with him. But I didn't want to focus on the past; we had a bright future together. I also had him paint a mug for Carlisle. He picked a smaller one and used blue and orange because Carlisle was a Bears fan. It was actually really cool, he painted the logo on one side and did the body of the mug in blue with the inside and handle painted orange.

For Emily's "date" we looked through Esme's photo albums for a nice picture of Edward and the kids, which we enlarged at the photo booth at Target. Then I took Emily to the pottery place so she could paint a frame for the picture. She was excited that her daddy would be able to keep the picture at work with him. Emily was thoughtful enough to only pick "boy colors" for her daddy's frame, but she still used ALL of them - green, blue, orange, red, black, gray, yellow, brown ... yeah, all of them. It was quite a site to behold when she was finished and I knew Edward would absolutely love his gifts from the kids. She also painted a mug for Esme, this time using only "girl's colors" of pink and purple with white, yellow and some green. She decided to paint the inside of the mug pink and the handle purple the body of the mug was also pink but it had polka dots of all shapes and sizes and in all the colors she'd chosen. It was very cute and very clearly painted by Miss Emily, I had no doubt Esme would cherish her mug.

What the kids didn't know is I made another trip alone and painted one for each of them and one for myself so we could all have special mugs for our cocoa on Christmas morning.

I wanted to take the kids to see The Nutcracker at McCormick Place, but Edward said it would be a waste this year - even though Emily was in dance, it's a long ballet and the kids would be bored. We compromised by watching it on Channel 11, and Edward was totally right, they were so bored they each went to their rooms on their own accord and we spent the evening making out on the couch, I voted to make that another family tradition and Edward seconded it.

Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones, and maybe it was the thrill of being married and having my own family, but I had never enjoyed the holiday season more than I did that year. Neither the sadness of losing my dad, the conspicuous absence of Renee, nor the looming trial could dampen my spirits.

**Thanks for reading!**


	46. Chapter 46 Walsh's Hornpipe

**A/N: **I'm still not SM so I don't own Twilight. This is the last regular chapter. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 46 - Walsh's Hornpipe (The Chieftains)**

"I'm in a store and I'm singing, I'M IN A STORE AND I'M SINGING!" Seth sang (loudly) as he jumped up and down in front of the dressing-room mirrors while he and Edward waited outside the dressing room at the maternity store where I tried on tents ... err… I mean clothes.

I couldn't help but chuckle while listening to the chaos, also known as Seth, wondering how many new-moms he would terrify as they watched him bounce off the walls – making them hope their baby would be a girl.

One of the other new traditions we'd adopted as a family was Friday night movie night. We ordered pizza and wore our jammies as we ate in the living room while watching a movie together, allowing each person to take a turn picking which movie we watched. Of course in the weeks leading up to Christmas we'd watched seasonal movies, with "Elf" being the one we'd watched most often.

We were at the maternity store because I couldn't zip my pants any more and I needed some decent clothes that fit. Edward had insisted upon coming with me as had Emily, which meant Seth was stuck tagging along. Seth absolutely loved Buddy the Elf, I'd caught him answering the house phone, "Buddy the Elf, what's your favorite color?" and now he was driving his daddy crazy with his manic energy and enthusiasm for all things Buddy. I laughed again as I heard my husband mutter something about needing "syrup" in his coffee. Emily looked up from the bench inside the dressing room where I was changing, shooting me a weird look as if to ask if I'm going crazy because I was standing there giggling to myself. I winked at her then pointed out to where Seth was goofing off and she giggled too.

The low-rise jeans I'd tried on were great so I decided to buy them in every color available in my size. I also picked a few cute tops and sweaters even though I wasn't huge, I'd get there sooner enough. Though maternity clothes had come a long way, there was still plenty of room for improvement. I could see Eclectic taking a bite out of that niche as well as lingerie and kids' clothing. Why not? We certainly had the talent and it would help keep our sewing centers busy.

Edward gave me a wolf whistle as I walked out of the dressing room to check the outfit in the mirror. I grinned at him. He loved my new curves, which was good because he's the reason I had them to begin with! I loved them too, though I could've done without the new double-d breasts! My girls had grown considerably - they were super sensitive and starting to weigh down my neck. I wondered what size they'd be when it came time to nurse; I'd heard they could go up as many as three cup sizes and that worried me while it thrilled my husband. Well a thrilled husband might be worth wearing a literal over-the-shoulder-boulder-holder… _maybe_.

He was all hands as I walked by to change again. I handed the outfit to the cashier so she could remove the tags and safety devices as I'd be wearing that one out of the store. I had cried earlier when I couldn't zip my jeans, something that made Edward panic. Tanya had put him through the ringer with her body issues so he wanted to be sure I was okay with my pregnant body. Plus he really did love my emerging curves. He talked to my little bump all the time; it was so sweet it made me afraid I'd wake up and this would've all been a dream. I thanked God every day for sending me my new family, they made me so happy, even when they were embarrassingly loud in the mall, I snorted as I listened to Seth continue his monologue of Buddy-isms like "The best way to spread Christmas Cheer is singing loud for all to hear."

Emily had planted herself in Edward's lap while I was out of the dressing room, and I could hear her listing all the things she hoped Santa would bring for her. I melted a little, listening to their exchange. I rolled my eyes at myself, lurking like a creeper rather than hurrying so I could go out there and be with them. I changed clothes more quickly to speed the process along. I found a cute sweater dress but the materials were synthetic and a bit uncomfortable. I tended to get warm since I'd been pregnant and figured I wasn't alone, I would definitely include more natural fibers if I designed a maternity line. I'd also include plus-sized maternity designs because those poor women had like three racks of clothing in the whole store and most of it was really ugly.

I huffed and changed again, there was no way I'd wear that itchy polyester sweater dress. I'd rather stretch out one of the ones I had at home! I was losing patience fast. I had a few basics and that would be enough for the meantime. The lady had returned the other outfit so I put it back on and collected my purchases so I could get my family out of the mall and on with our plans.

Edward had been very surprised when I refused to set up the Christmas tree the day after Thanksgiving. Apparently the Cullens always did it then, which was why Esme had wanted Seth and Emily with her that weekend. I appreciated that, and we were happy to share. I, however, wanted to anticipate having it there and enjoy the season of Advent a little longer. We put up a little ceramic tree that had been Edward's grandmother's and decorated the rest of the house. We bought a beautiful advent wreath and compromised that we would put up the tree a week before Christmas. I'd have done it Christmas Eve but Edward wanted it to be something special we did as a family - just our family. That made me absolutely giddy, I loved that we had our own family.

In the meantime, we'd done a few craft nights together making ornaments for our tree, and for the kids to give as gifts for the adults in their lives. Seth had gone bonkers over making salt dough ornaments. The kid was pretty talented with sculpting. It really surprised me. He made little three-dimensional figurines of everyone. His Emmett was hysterical, he'd included his dimples and a huge grin, and his ornament was easily twice the size of the Rosalie ornament. He put his Carlisle ornament in a doctor's jacket and scrubs, Esme's wore a flowered dress, and Alice's looked like a little fairy, something that would earn him a tickle torture - he had a huge not-so-secret crush on Alice. His Jasper was funny – he put him in a cowboy hat and boots, something that would please Jasper greatly. Rosalie's was in Air Force fatigues. He made one for Sue and made a Charlie one that looked like an angel and made me a little weepy. I loved that Seth remembered my dad as he thought of the adults in his life.

Emily wasn't so great at sculpting or painting so she used cookie cutters and rolled her dough out like play dough then used a bamboo skewer to make a hole for ornament ties before baking. After they cooled she had fun painting them in wild combinations.

Another night we used pipe cleaners and beads to make various ornaments. Mostly it was Edward and me making them with the kids handing the beads they wanted us to use. The style of ornament had been a bit advanced for them. They enjoyed twisting multiple pipe cleaners together and bending them to make candy canes and wreaths. Even the ones that weren't as successful were a big hit with the kids and we all had fun creating together.

I got tapped to help with costumes for the church's nativity play so I didn't have time to make our family pajamas. Instead I hired one of our sample makers to make them in her off time. I picked out a plus flannel that was red with various sized white snowflakes all over it. I couldn't see Edward and Carlisle wearing juvenile prints or the kids in stuffy adult prints. This was a nice compromise. Also, I had her make only bottoms for the boys and for the girls. I got plain white Ts for the guys to wear since none of them are fond of wearing pajama shirts. I couldn't wait to get a picture of all of us wearing our pajamas together. I would ask Rose to hang back after everyone goes and snap the picture for us. She was very good with a camera and lived a block away from the lake house.

I paid a couple of the warehouse guys to come pack up the library at the lake house to make room for a set of bunk beds. The books were all in the downstairs bedroom awaiting a more permanent setup, and we hadn't repainted that room yet, but it would do for the time being. Esme and Carlisle could take the guest room and the kids could sleep in the bunks in the library.

Another tradition I couldn't wait to continue was St. Nicholas Day - I put chocolate-filled gold coins in everyone's shoes before they woke up. Edward hadn't done that before, and I remembered Charlie going crazy with it for me, even as recently as last year! He must've gotten a huge bag of them because he'd fill all my shoes to overflowing! It was exciting as a kid and fun as a teen and adult. I didn't go as crazy as he did; I just filled each person's main favorite pairs. But it gave me a thrill to carry on that tradition.

By the time we decorated the tree with so many of our own ornaments and a few cherished keepsakes, the house looked gorgeous! Then we realized we should've put the tree up at the lake house! We all face-palmed then proceeded to remove all the trimmings and take them, along with the tree, to the other house only to redo everything. It wasn't difficult; we got to leave the lights on the tree at least. We all agreed to buy another (pre-lit fake) tree for our house and raided Esme's leftover ornaments and the ones we hadn't used from Charlie's as well as more of my own stash from years past. We were all beat but had a good laugh over our mistake. Both houses looked beautiful in the end, and I was dog-tired.

Edward put the kids to bed and rubbed my feet as we sipped cocoa and sat in the dim room, lit only by the Christmas tree lights. It was a beautiful moment, made even better when he made love to me there on the couch - after making doubly sure the kids were asleep!

I had never been so busy during the holiday season but it thrilled me to no end! I'd also never been more ready or eager for Christmas to arrive! I couldn't wait to see their Christmas pageant or to watch them open their gifts.

Sadly, as is often the case, the holiday was so busy and such a blur it seemed to be over as soon as it started! The play was adorable and really helped remind us all about why we celebrate Christmas. It also made my kids so hyper; they were pinging around the house during the after party! When it was jammy time, the adults were still partying so everyone who was staying overnight changed into their special pajamas, too, for picture time. It was so cute to watch Alice and Emmett pout over not having their own jammies so I made a mental note to include everyone in "jammy time" next year. Now THAT would be a fun picture! And by then we'd have two more babies to dress, a thought that made me grin even more.

It took forever for the kids to fall asleep and the adults to leave before Santa and Mrs. Claus could get to work! It was a very good thing that the kids never go into the garage and Mrs. Claus had been very organized and busy ahead of time! I had even bought special "Santa" wrapping paper and ribbons - the paper was a fancy gold with glitter design and the ribbons were real, wire-edged ribbons with beautiful bows tied in them!

Edward set up the train around the base of the tree. Of course since the man doesn't do anything halfway, he bought extra tracks and it took him half an hour just to design and set up the thing as it reached halfway around the room by the time he was done. We hadn't put any of our gifts under the tree so by the time we put the ones from Mom and Dad as well as the Santa gifts, along with the train; it truly looked like Santa had been there.

And in the wee hours of the morning, long before sun-up, Emily let fly the squeal heard 'round the world, waking the entire house! We quickly ran to check on her only to find she'd been in the living room and had seen all Santa (a word she said with a sigh as if madly in love with him) had brought. After our heart rates had returned to normal we could appreciate the humor - and coffee thanks to my coffee maker set to brew nice and early for the day.

We all gathered around the tree and Edward said, "Let the wild rumpus start!" We all giggled because "Where the Wild Things Are" is a favorite bedtime story in our home, and because it really was a wild rumpus as wrapping paper flew around the room!

Seth was thrilled by the train and everyone loved their gifts. My favorite part was watching how excited the kids would get whenever they gave one of the gifts they made. Everyone absolutely loved their gifts, especially the ones the kids made.

Esme had made Edward a scrapbook of all his pictures from before he moved to Algonquin. I loved looking at the pictures of the kids when they were little and hearing them tell me all about their life from before. Esme made another scrapbook for us including pictures of us all together. It was full of great memories - seemingly too many for such a short time, and yet it was perfect. It had shots I'd taken on our "date" at Millennium Park and Navy Pier, of us fishing on Father's Day, of our sailing adventures, of camping, of our wedding, our barbecues, Sunday brunches and especially our Family Day outings. That was one jam-packed album and it hadn't been a year yet, heck it wasn't even nine months! I wept a little looking at all the memories we'd made with the kids and looked forward to the life we were building together.

Everyone had adored the Irish woolens and other gifts we brought from our honeymoon. I had honestly forgotten just how much I'd gotten because I wrapped them as soon as we unpacked them, so it was a gift to me to see what they opened, too! Edward surprised me with gorgeous diamond earrings from the kids, and a mother's pendant with our birth stones at the top, with a line descending adorned with the kids' birth stones. He said once "Peanut" was born the jeweler would add another link and stone, he didn't want to jinx us by adding it early and risk it being wrong.

Edward adored his gift, as did Carlisle and the other guys. They would have fun on their ski weekend and we girls would have a sleepover to play on our own, while they were gone. The ski gear looked great on him, too – I'd chosen a dark green parka that really made his eyes pop.

My wonderful mother-in-love spoiled us all by making a wonderful feast of home-made cinnamon buns with crispy bacon and eggs. It was even more delicious because she would not let me lift a finger to help. I voted for that to become a new tradition as well, something Esme was sweet enough to second. Hallelujah and pass the hot, gooey cinnamon buns!

I had done most of the dinner prep work ahead of time so dinner was a breeze – roast chicken; spiral-cut honey ham; potatoes au gratin, roasted veggies, mashed potatoes and gravy; cranberry sauce; Carlisle's broccoli salad; and other goodies loaded down the table as our friends/extended family gathered around to say Grace and enjoy the feast. Pretty much everyone who had been there the night before joined us again. Only Kate and Jake were missing as they both had to work.

I felt the sting of missing Charlie but being surrounded by the rest of my family helped me a whole lot.

The days after Christmas were agony. We were all feeling over-stimulated and lacking in rest. The kids were super hyper from so much sugar and frankly from being spoiled rotten by everyone! Edward finally snapped and yelled at them. It wasn't pretty but they did calm down a bit. We decided they probably had cabin fever, so we took them out bowling. It was cute to see Emily with a hot pink sparkly ball and Seth found one that was "snot green" his words, not mine (such a boy!). Edward also took them roller-skating another day, something I wasn't able to do, but did a great job wearing them out.

We opted for a quiet evening at home for New Year's Eve and were super grateful to Esme for asking if she could keep her grand babies for the night. Not that we don't love the kids dearly, but it was nice to get the chance to miss them after so much togetherness. We stayed at the lake house and finally got to test out the enormous bathtub...

By the time school and work started again in the New Year we were very ready to get back into the daily grind. The court date loomed large just a week away! To counter the intimidating feeling, I worked on maternity clothing. I needed clothes and the world needed more fun maternity clothes!

Alice was all over that one with me. We worked together to draft dresses, blouses, sweaters, jeans and skirts that could all mix and match to be a full wardrobe and had our samples made in our sizes to try them out. We used as many natural fibers as possible and the results were phenomenal! We had clothes that made us feel beautiful and comfortable. We had no doubts these would do well in the market and immediately had the patterns graded (drafted in different sizes) to include all sizes for manufacturing including plus sizes, and started shopping our suppliers for fabric options.

We decided the under armor collection would take a back burner for the time being. We'd keep sketching our ideas but focus on our fall line as well as getting the maternity line into production and finding buyers. Alice had "accidentally" let slip our plans for a maternity line and the Target rep immediately showed a great interest, as did our contacts at Von Maur, we'd have to make them different via complexity of design and quality of material, but there was a lot of potential for both places. Since our existing line was a huge hit, they were all over anything we offered up. That was a very gratifying experience, to say the least.

After what seemed like forever the trial finally started - and finished! The feds absolutely bowled over the defense with an open-and-shut case that was chock full of solid evidence.

"I can't believe they bothered to have you sequestered without calling you to the stands," Rose said emphatically. "It's a relief and annoyance at the same time!"

"I know, right?" I said. "After all the worry and fuss and Victoria's murder, it feels a little like an empty victory or a fizzle to not get my time on the stand." Because they sequestered me I didn't even get to watch thtrial.

"It sure didn't take long for the DA to rest," Emmett chimed in. We were all out to dinner celebrating the win. Rose suggested a high-visibility restaurant like Frontera Grill, which is where we were eating Rick Bayless' fabulous Mexican food. This allowed the press to get shots (and later some quotes as we left) of us enjoying the victory - it should keep them off our backs in the long run. "I still can't believe that cheating prick brought them all down like dominoes!" He added with a laugh.

It turns out the case was open and shut thanks to James Smith's inability to remain monogamous in his long-time relationship with Victoria Miller. When the press reported on Victoria's murder, James' other girlfriend Senna Avila wasn't too pleased to learn he had been unfaithful to her. She turned evidence and helped the Feds gather some pretty damning evidence and was even bold enough to wear a wire for them.

"I guess it's true that 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,'" Edward said with a laugh. The jury barely took any time to deliver a guilty charge and the judge handed down a pretty severe penalty to the defendants Cais, Marcus and Laurent Volturi, who had been our lawyers; Gianna Tucci who ran the temp agency where I had hired Victoria; Aro Andersen, the man who built the now infamous accountancy firm; and James Smith, who had been our accountant at the firm, were all sent away for conspiracy, theft and a laundry list of other criminal charges. "Soon they'll all stand trial for manslaughter and conspiring to murder Victoria," He added. "If it all sticks they'll go away for a long, long time."

"Well I'm just glad we got the money and don't have to go through a civil suit to get our money back," Emmett said. The judge ordered them to pay reparations to all the companies. Our cut of the final payout was $1.5 million. "By the way, Bella, I love your idea about using the extra money to help the villages."

I shrugged then said, "It just seems wrong to keep it," Since we'd already paid our workers their missing money, minus expenses we incurred thanks to the mess the Volturi had made, we decided to use the surplus money to reinvest in the impacted communities by providing grants to their schools for books and other supplies. "Especially with how much the company has grown since the story broke. And Emmett, fyi, I'll never, ever forget the look on your face when you stormed into my office last May demanding answers!" We all laughed then I gasped as I felt the baby start kicking me.

Jasper piped up, "You sure stuck your nose in a hornets nest with that audit, huh?" We laughed at the mental image he painted. "I bet they'll be telling your story in college textbooks to remind business students about how important audits are and to always follow your gut." Emmett thought the numbers seemed low on the contracts and followed the money, as they say. He not only saved my business, but also several others in and around Chicagoland. He proved the old saying, "The devil is in the details."

It had been nine months since Emmett had unearthed the discrepancies in the books and so much had changed that it was hard to recognize my own life sometimes. The only thing I'd change would be to have Charlie back with us - with all his faculties, that is. But that simply wasn't meant to be. I still miss him every single day, but it got easier as time passed. He certainly left me in great company.

The last ten months was a really wild ride! From Emmett's discovery to finally meeting Esme and Carlisle's gorgeous son and grand kids, then Edward finding Charlie *ahem* indisposed in broad daylight; from falling in love to losing my dad; from marrying my Edward to adopting Seth and Emily; launching successful clothing lines and merging our friends/families while having to write off my poor-excuse-of-a-mother, Renee; and then being thrilled to find out I was carrying Edward's baby; it certainly had been an eclectic and beautiful year!

**A/N: **Thanks for sticking with me.


	47. Chapter 47 Beautiful Day

A/N: Here's the Epilogue I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 47 - Beautiful Day (U2)

"Mommy!" Emily gasped and called out to me in terror after she noticed I'd stopped in my tracks halfway down the aisle at the grocery store. I had my legs crossed and my arms around my belly because the baby had very suddenly dropped and I swear it felt like "Peanut" might fall out!

"Shh, it's okay, sweetie. I think," I stood straighter and slowly let go of my tummy then started laughing. "See, Peanut was just getting comfy and freaked me out a little."

She smiled, "You scawrrred me, Mommy!" Then she looked to my tummy and pointed her finger as if to scold, "Peanut, don't huwrt Momma!" I giggled and I think I heard the sound of women all around me as they ovulated from watching Her Royal Cuteness in action. Emily was too cute for words, especially when she dressed herself, as she had that morning. She was wearing a lime green tutu over purple leggings and an orange top with red polka dots, her hair was in pig tails on top of her head and she wore mismatched converse (red on one foot, yellow on the other) I was calling her "Rainbow Bright" in my head.

I was 5 days past my due date with Peanut and had tried every trick people had suggested, including scrubbing the kitchen floor on my hands and knees. But nothing worked; not even copious amounts of lovin' my hot hubby - not that I minded trying. So I decided to try to just go on about my business and wait it out. My doc wasn't worried so I wouldn't stress about it, even though I was way past ready to have this baby.

We quickly got what we needed and left the store. I had a feeling the baby's shift was going to kick off my labor. I was both thrilled and terrified. We took every class available and knew what to expect, had a great doctor and Edward had coached two other babies into the world but that didn't stop me from being terrified of the pain. I don't care who you are, when you know you're going to squeeze a bowling ball out of your hoo-ha you have to fight the urge to cross your legs!

We got back to the house and I honked for the guys to come get the bags for me. When I made my way around to unbuckle Emily, Edward gasped. My belly was noticeably lower; something we agreed was definitely a good thing. When he called Carlisle, he confirmed that means the head is engaging the birth canal; it wouldn't be long at all. - HA! I waited another two days (TWO DAYS!) before active labor started! Then it took 15 hours of back labor and another two hours of pushing before Peanut rocked our world.

But first, or rather last, I was gasping for air feeling panic set it because labor was never going to end, I just knew it. At that the nurse grabbed me by the shoulders and put her face in mine and commanded me, "Bella! Breathe ... PUSH!"

One more push for the head and then another for the baby's body then ... relief! I fell back against the bed so grateful to have that kid out of me!

"What is it ... what is it?" Edward all but shouted in gleeful anticipation, capturing my attention and making me feel badly because I'd been so exhausted I forgot to check.

"It's A Girl!" He sighed out, sounding completely, utterly, and madly in love already.

He cut the cord and held my hand as the nurses sprang into action - she had meconium so they had to clean her up immediately. "Well done, Mamma," Edward said leaning over to kiss my forehead, careful not to jostle me as the doctor stitched me up. "I love you so much, Bella. Thank you for the beautiful baby girl!"

Edward and I had gone back and forth on baby names all along but guarded our selections carefully, which drove Alice absolutely bonkers. She's such a control freak; I keep secrets just to push her buttons sometimes! But this was our little secret to savor. Alice had her boy, Christopher Aiden Whitlock, three weeks prior. He was adorable, but it kind of bothered me that we knew she was having a boy and already knew his name, we were just sort of hanging out waiting to meet him. Don't get me wrong, we were thrilled to meet him, it just seemed a little flat there wasn't much anticipation beyond "Is he healthy," and "Is Alice okay?" So we remained fervently, stubbornly resolved in our secrecy.

After they put Humpty Dumpty back together again, and the baby was all cleaned up and weighed in at a whopping 8 pound 15 ounces and measured at 20" long, Edward handed me a very adorable little pink bundle.

"Hello my beautiful little Charlotte … I'm your mommy and I love you very much!" Edward surprised me when he suggested her name as a tribute to my dad. I loved it and agreed as long as her middle name was for his mom.

I unwrapped the little baby burrito to count her fingers and toes. Charlotte Esme was do beautiful! I wept as I attempted to feed her the first time. She latched right on and drank greedily; apparently I wasn't the only one who got a workout that day!

Edward smiled and wiped his own tear as he watched and hovered a little to help me adjust her as we switched sides. "That's got to be one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen," he said as he snapped a picture. Thankfully I was covered so it was modest, but I was glad he got that shot.

After Charlotte finished eating and gave us a cute little burp Edward went to call everyone in - and I do mean EVERYONE! We were immediately swarmed as everyone tried to get a peek at our newest celebrity and congratulated us.

Edward pulled the kids front and center so they could meet their baby sister. They oohed and aahed over her.

"Well?" Alice all but shouted in exasperation, "What's her name?"

Edward and I grinned at each other; he liked yanking her chain, too. He often teased her saying, "For such a tiny person you're hugely annoying." She always took it with the good nature he intended.

"Charlotte Esme Cullen," Edward told them and Esme started to weep a little as Carlisle pulled her to him and winked at me over the top of her head. They were clearly touched that we'd decided to name her after her grandma. I was named for mine, and I couldn't think of a better namesake for our little girl.

Everyone fussed and played hot potato with our girl, no one could hold her long because everyone wanted a turn. I laid there watching my family and my heart felt so full! 

When I took the lactation classes offered by the nurse, she mentioned that after the initial bleeding from delivery I might not get my cycle for a while. Naturally I was thrilled. What she didn't mention was you don't necessarily get a period before your cycles restart so we were a bit stunned when six months later I just couldn't shake a stomach bug and went to the doctor – only to learn I was pregnant again! While it was unexpected, the pregnancy was definitely welcome. We loved that Emily and Seth were close in age and this one and Char would be as well. I had plenty of help at home so I wasn't too worried to find myself pregnant so soon.

According to the ultrasound I was only six weeks along so it was all good. It was like my body said, "Hey, I know the drill," and immediately my uterus expanded ... and expanded ... and expanded. By three months I was pretty big, but second babies are often larger than first and Char was a healthy size, plus Edward is over six feet tall, so I didn't sweat it. At the 16 week ultrasound, the doc affirmed my suspicions; the baby was just a decent size. Since I was only 5'5" my doctor was concerned about me carrying a huge baby but we decided to take a wait-and-see approach.

By seven months it became apparent there was something going on - I was bigger than I had been with Char when I delivered a week late! My belly nearly reached my knees when I bent over! When I saw my doctor and he measured me he insisted on doing an ultrasound immediately and this time he did the test himself, taking a much more invasive approach, nudging me and examining from all angles. I swear I nearly pooped in my pants when I saw the screen.

"Is that ..." Edward's voice cracked, "Is that ... another baby?"

"Huh ... it would seem you have been harboring a fugitive Mrs. Cullen," the doctor teased. "We don't want to know the gender, right?" We nodded. "Good because they're both hiding the goods." We laughed.

"Ho-o-o-l-eeeeey shit!" I gasped out. As if one of the babies knew I was saying a bad word, I got a mighty jab in the ribs, made even more poignant as I watched it happen on the screen! I looked to Edward taking in the shock on his face. "Do twins run in your family?" I asked him.

He shook his head "no." "Mine neither, as far as I know, I never knew Renee's family, but ... huh! Twins?"

The doc laughed at our shocked expressions. "Well the good news is this explains why you can't eat much, they're smashing your stomach! And all they're tap-dancing on your bladder, it sure explains a lot, huh." Edward said, teasing a bit.

"The good news is they look very healthy," the doctor said. "In fact they're full-sized, but you don't want to deliver before their lungs fully develop so you need to take it easy these next two months. I'm not putting you on bed rest, but I want you to rest often and put your feet up so you can keep them from swelling."

"How did we miss this?" I asked, still feeling the shock. "I mean I saw the last ultrasound, there was only one in there!"

"Well … their hearts are in synch and they're back to back, so it seems they've been playing hide-and-seek."

I nodded and marveled at the pictures he printed for us – two babies … wow!

Back home we circled the wagons - everyone came for dinner. We ordered pizzas to keep it simple. I was lying sideways on the couch with my feet up on the arm, snuggling Char when the family started arriving.

"Damn, B, you're HUGE," Emmett, ever the master of the obvious.

"Thanks, Emmett. You're a real peach, ya know that?" I teased. I had been very sensitive about my size, making sure to slather on cocoa butter night and day, until the meeting when I learned why I was the size of a barn.

"I'm just teasing," he said, leaning over to kiss Char's little head. She had just nursed and was blissed out, snuggling against me as I lay there.

Soon everyone had arrived and we were all sitting down to eat when Edward got all their attention and stunned them all silent with out news. A minute later the roar was so loud it woke the babies in my tummy making them jump so much you could actually see my bump jump!

Congratulations circulated as Emily and Seth jumped up and down cheering. Seth sincerely hoped at least one of them was a boy.

It turned out they were both boys, God help me! After 18 hours of labor then a mercifully-quick C-section, Michael Carlisle and Stephen Emmett made their way into the world. They surprised the doctor and staff by not only arriving on their due date but full-sized at 7 pounds each! Emmett shed a tear when he heard Stephen's middle name. We decided to use saint's names for our kids' first names and to use family names for the middle names. And over the last couple years Emmett had become like a brother to both of us, and definitely treated the kids as an uncle would. He was indispensable in our family.

Carlisle was also touched to have his grandson named for him, and Seth, well he actually dropped to his knees with his hands held up as if in prayer and kept saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" What a ham

We definitely had to adjust to our new life with five kids, but we were very fortunate that we could afford to work less and have our trusted nanny, whom the kids had started calling "Nana," as she was like a grandmother to them all. I thanked my lucky stars for Sue having not only stayed on as our nanny but for her living next door. With the extra kids and all the duty (or rather doody) that came along with three kids in diapers, I finally talked her into waving the rent she was paying. I was just so grateful to have her there, in my delirium of lack of sleep I might've signed the whole house over to her just so I could have a nap!

But we persevered. At work, Leia had become vital in helping run things since I couldn't be there full time. I didn't want to miss my babies' firsts. Edward was part-time too; having hired another paralegal and an administrative assistant significantly reduced his workload. I was able to sketch during nap time, occasionally the stars would align and they'd all nap at the same time. Usually Sue shooed me off to work in my home studio so I could be nearby but not interrupted needlessly. 

About a year after the twins' birth Edward had the basement finished as we'd originally planned. It was rather similar to the one at the lake house, in that it had a huge plasma TV and comfy sectional leather couch. We learned quickly that leather is awesome when you have little kids because you can wipe up the inevitable spills. It was a Godsend to have that space more useable. Edward also built a bigger studio/office down there for me. It was a far cry from my old space at the lake house in that there wasn't a big window with a great view, but it was huge and could accommodate whatever task I needed to accomplish - from actual sewing to pattern drafting and sketching, I could do it all in there.

When the dust settled, somewhat, we paid close attention to the signs from my body, watching to be sure when I was ovulating. It took a lot longer for my cycles to start again since I was nursing two babies with some supplementing with formula early on, but eventually my cycles returned and it became easier to make sure we prevented pregnancy. I was surprised by how easy it was to tell when I was ovulating once I learned about the signs.

Two and a half years later we were thrilled to have everyone out of diapers and much more easily managed. Edward and I took a weekend trip to get away and reconnect. Apparently we missed a flashing neon sign and nine months later Mary Rosalie was born via C-section, a whopping 10 pounds, three ounces. Sadly I had serious problems in the delivery room and the doctor couldn't stop my bleeding so he had to do an emergency partial hysterectomy. It was sad but we'd had a good run with six kids all under 12. I mourned the loss but little Mary was such a gem it was hard to stay down.

We teased Jasper saying he'll be our namesake if we ever get a dog. He took our ribbing with ease and grace before telling me he'd name his own bitch Bella.

When we chose Mary's name it was for both her aunties, Alice's first name was Mary but she never used it, and obviously Rosalie was for my soul sister, Rose. Our little dolly was sweet and totally adorable.

There had never been more doting aunties. Alice hadn't had another child after Christopher, so having girls to dress was a real treat for her. And though Rose and Emmett stayed together, never marrying, she claimed he was enough of a kid for her to handle so she simply borrowed a kid whenever she needed a fix and promptly returned said child after filling him or her with sugar and shaking them vigorously. It was a standing joke in our family. In fact, Emmett became known as Uncle Toy because he would wave them around and be their own personal roller coaster. And despite the fact that each child had tossed their cookies at least once after playing with him, he continued the tradition. And in true Emmett fashion, he dubbed his signature roller-coaster move, "The Rolling Stomach." 

Our family changed a little over the years with Leia marrying Jake, followed by them adopting two wonderful little girls, Maya and Nicole. Paul never married.

Sadly we said goodbye to Sue far too soon after she lost her brief but brutal battle with pancreatic cancer. We were all devastated by her death; but death is a part of life. And we knew Sue had lived a wonderful life – both before she joined our family and especially after. She was always laughing and playing with the kids. She taught them about the culture of her tribe and delighted in baking with the kids, even taking time to teach them her special recipes. She was a true grandma to them, despite not being blood-related. Our kids grew up with their "cousins" as their best friends, especially Maya and Nicole as Jake and Leia had moved into Charlie's house to care for Sue in her battle with cancer, and ended up staying because it would've broken the kids' hearts (and mine!) to have them leave.

As the kids grew life was never dull chez Cullen. We had marvelous holiday celebrations and spectacular camping trips to the very place where I agreed to marry Edward so long ago. We also rarely missed our "Family Day" Sunday adventures – over the years we all spent our Sundays attending cultural events and festivals; touring cool museums; sailing, fishing, and tubing on the lake; and generally playing tourist at the sights all around Northern Illinois and parts of Southern Wisconsin.

We packed as much life and love into our family as we could manage over the years and it truly was a glorious life.

*The End!*

****

**Author's Note:**

I really do appreciate every bit of feedback – from reviews and subscribers as well as those who added me to their favorites list. I feel such a sense of relief because I did it! I finished a story! Thanks so much for taking the ride with me.

If you're looking for story recommendations, check out my profile, I wrote up a list of my favorites plus check out my "favorites lists" there are some very good stories and authors listed there.


	48. Chapter 48 Gloria

Hi everyone! This is just a little ditty that refused to leave me alone. I hope you like it. Warning: This chapter is full of swear words and lemony goodness so if that's not your thing or you're not old enough to vote, move along! You won't hurt my feelings if you do, but you might want to check out my profile for some great fic story recommendations.

I'm just playing with SM's characters here, not making any money or sweating the small stuff. Smoke 'em if you got 'em…

Chapter 48 – Gloria (Van Morrison)

I couldn't believe the news – with all the attention and press surrounding Eclectic I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised but I was. Producers from the show "Project Runway" called and made us an offer we couldn't refuse…Alice and I would be guest judges on the show that had inspired us so much in our early years!

There was a problem though. The filming schedule meant a very narrow window for us to film and that was set when Sue would be on vacation – the vacation I'd forced upon her by buying nonrefundable tickets for a Caribbean cruise. But we were lucky, Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Leia and Jake all volunteered to take care of our funsters so Edward and I could have a bit of a romantic getaway; we could mix business and pleasure in LA. Jasper was joining Alice, too, so the gang took Christopher as well. The plan was for the older kids to alternate between Emmett and Rose, and Leia and Jake's homes while Esme and Carlisle tended to the terror tots aka Michael and Stephen, who were smack-dab in the midst of the Terrible Twos. Lord, have mercy on my wonderful in-laws.

I was super excited to get away with Edward and threw myself into all the preparations for our trip, both business-wise and personal details. I snuck away to a spa for a full workup, figuring with five kids I deserved a little pampering. I'd worked hard to keep my figure, though it was hard after the twins had annihilated my abdomen. I adored that my husband's eyes still sparkled whenever he took in my form and fought tooth and nail to keep that spark alive, including continuing my use of "under armor." So after receiving the full monty at the spa, I made my way to my favorite lingerie store and perused their selections…everything felt … flat. I had pushed my ideas for a lingerie line onto the back burner with Eclectic's success and the expansion of my family but it seemed the time might just be ripe for us to take on that endeavor.

With that notion I returned to my studio and started sketching sexy lingerie. I drew out matched bra and panty sets and teddies as well as nightgowns and corsets with matching, and rather skimpy, skivvies. I drew till my hand cramped then I drew some more. I searched online for materials to make my prototypes and then wrapped it all up into a neat little presentation for our next weekly meeting, which they of course loved..

I left a few designs out figuring I could show them after I'd surprised my dear, sweet, sexy man on our trip. One of the designs I kept behind was a sweet bustier done in a gorgeous electric blue chinois satin print with hot pink accents. It was innocent and sultry at the same time. The matching panties were your basic g-string bikinis done in the contrasting color to add to the sizzle. Edward loved when I wore bustiers and corsets because they pulled everything up and over the top of the cuffs, making my D cups even more ample. They also narrowed my waist offering a larger contrast between my rounded hips and still-slim waist. He loved my hips and said they were all woman, then he'd proceed to tell me how he was going to grab my hips and slam into me from behind. Yep, Edward still melted my knickers with his dirty talk. I fucking loved every minute of it!

It took a solid week of laundry and packing to get everyone ready for their adventures. I hoped and prayed everyone would be good for their victims … err I mean babysitters. Don't get me wrong, my kids were great, but give them an inch and they take that proverbial mile. Add that we'd be gone a week and that could get dicey; not that I had any doubts the adults could handle it – if I did we wouldn't be going.

I was positively giddy walking up the terminal in O'Hare, holding hands with my sweetie.

"Wow, Baby, we've been talking for over an hour and no one has interrupted us," Edward teased. "Who knew that was possible?"

I bumped my shoulder into his side, smiling at him. "I know! I haven't heard you say so much since you said 'I do.'" It was a running joke with us, he was the quiet one, I was the talker. "It's great to hear your voice saying something other than 'chew with your mouth closed' or 'don't drag your feet.'"

He Edward cocked his sexy eyebrow at me and his voice dropped an octave as he drawled out, "Oh you want to hear my voice, huh?" Gulp. Sexy Eddie was back in the house – YAY!

He leaned down and big my ear lobe then ran his tongue along the outer shell, causing shivers to run up and down my spine, before continuing. "You want to hear what I'm going to do with you now that I finally have you all to myself? How I'm going to eat that tasty little pussy of yours? How I'm going to lick and suck and nibble until you're screaming my name then do it some more?" Gah! "Or do you want to hear how I'm going to bury myself deep inside you and work you over till you positively froth? Is that what you wanted to hear, Baby?"

"Fuck me," was my ingenious response. Four years of marriage and the man still caused my central nervous system to short circuit with just a look or his sexy talk.

"That was the general idea," he smirked at me.

I smacked his arm. "You're so mean to me! We're waiting to board a plane for a three-hour flight and you've got me all worked up."

He smirked again, "I see you quiver with antici ... pation."

Oh now he's pulling out the Rocky Horror Picture Show quotes? I smirked back, "Nice. You gonna sport a black corset and fish nets, too?"

He scoffed. "You know I'm more of a baby-doll man."

"You're such a tease!"

"And you fucking love it," Edward responded.

"I do. I really do. I fucking love you, too. I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else or without our laughter."

The flight passed quickly with our light banter. Edward tried to get me to join the mile high club but it was not worth the bad press if we were caught. He knew that, but he's still a guy and had to try.

We were wound up so tightly that we barely made it to our suite at the hotel. We burst into our door and dropped the luggage then Edward bent me over the back of the couch. He didn't even bother to remove our clothing; he just yanked up my skirt and pushed my panties aside before plunging into me. I was already soaked from all the foreplay on our flight. The man was my kryptonite, I tell ya!

He was also a sexy beast! It had been so long since we were able to really cut loose and enjoy each other. We'd definitely have to rectify that when we got home. Perhaps our love nest by the lake needed a bit more action…

It was a damned good thing we had a couple days before we met with the people for the show because Edward and I had a lot of unrequited fantasies to play out where our kids couldn't hear us. The first night, after our passionate quickie and a very dirty shower, we ordered in room service. Edward tied me to the bed using his silk ties then used me as a plate as he ate the chocolate mousse. I didn't think I would ever be able to see him wear those ties or see a chocolate mousse without getting turned on … or blushing.

The next day we slept, between rounds of hot and sweaty, animalistic sex. We hadn't gotten this hot or heavy since the days we were trying to conceive Char at the lake house. I hadn't realized how much I missed this side of Edward. Oh we still had romance but we were always so tired and constantly being interrupted by the kids. It's not like it was a big surprise to be interrupted, we had five kids after all, and three of them were under four years old!

So it was especially decadent to wake to my husband ravishing me with his mouth and hands. And it was an even bigger treat to wake him for the next round with my own mouth. It was downright delightful to not have to suppress the squeal of delight when he realized what I was doing and grabbed me to twist around so I was poised on my knees with my center over his face so I could continue as he returned the favor. No one would call out, "Are you okay Mommy?" or "What was that sound?" or my own personal favorite, when Seth had called out, just as I was climaxing, "Mom! Char's breathing funny! You need to check on her RIGHT NOW!" And he wouldn't take no for an answer, we tried to say it was the TV in our room but he demanded we check on Char. We started to think about sound-proofing our room after that particular fiasco. But it was nice to have a son who was looking out for his baby sister so we took it in stride.

But in that hotel room no one would come running so we got to be as loud and wild as we wanted – and it was fan-freaking-tastic.

I was sad when duty called, but even that was cut short when Edward came along to watch. He said it turned him on to see me in work mode. I think he liked the way my ass looked in my jeans. I couldn't blame him; I liked how it looked, too. They were from our new line, made in the heart of Indiana. They were part of the challenge for the five remaining contestants. We asked them to design jeans and a top for us to include in our next season's lineup.

What I failed to anticipate was that the co-host, Heidi Klum was recently divorced and my husband is sex-on-legs. I had to run interference for a bit, but when I calmly told her that if she didn't get away from my husband I'd shove my size 8 combat boots so far up her ass they'd pop out her mouth she backed off. Tim Gunn was highly amused and teased me that I should realize that a man that good looking was bound to distract anyone with good taste. I had to agree with him on that count. Jasper was distracting everyone as well. It was funny to see tiny Alice shooting glares at all the models and gay designers who flirted with her man. If they were smart they'd back off, Alice could be really scary!

After we filmed the initial challenge the four of us went to lunch.

"Oh my gosh! I was ready to cut a bitch," Alice seethed. "Seriously, it's the fashion world, have they not seen good-looking men before?"

We all laughed. Edward and Jasper had both strutted a little after having gotten so much attention.

"I know! At least we know they only have eyes for us." Edward winked at me then. " It 'was so awkward. I felt bad for Jazz when that Garrett guy was hitting on him." We all laughed remembering how high Jasper had leapt when the designer pinched his ass.

"I don't know about you Jazz, but I found it incredibly hot to have my wife defending my honor with the likes of Heidi Klum!" He leveled me with a look that promised our suite would see a lot more action that night. And it did...repeatedly.

We all enjoyed the following day at the beach. Alice had essentially frog-marched us out of our room, saying we needed to come up for air. I felt a little nervous wearing a bikini at my age and with five kids, but Edward's hands were all over me so I knew it looked okay. His was the only opinion that mattered anyway. But it was a tiny little thing in baby pink with ruffles on my booty. Thank God for bra-tops on bikinis. After nursing a few babies, my girls, though ample in size, weren't as perky as they'd once been. Edward liked the way the top pushed everything up and over. His attention made me feel essentially naked or like I was wearing lingerie, but I didn't mind because the look of longing on his face set me aflame.

Alice rolled her eyes as we not-so-discretely walked into the water to fool around. Jazz snickered at her reaction then tossed her over his shoulder, gave her ass a little smack, then dragged her in a bit further down the beach. She was all smiles later when we all gathered again at our gear.

We didn't see much more of them until the taping of the show.

When the runway show started my jaw hit the floor. These designers were so talented! I seriously wanted nearly all the designs to go in our line!

The first contestant, Jane, had decided to pay homage to my military roots. She made dungarees in the Navy styling with a high waist and six button closure, three down each side, and they were bell-bottoms. I fucking LOVED them – especially when the model turned around and her rear looked great. Bell bottoms were hard to get right; a woman could end up looking as wide as she was tall if it wasn't done right. These were fitted exactly right. She had paired it with a simple red boat-neck knit top and cute red patent leather peep-toe pumps. The simplicity was exactly what I loved. She could've made it more elaborate, especially given Ecletic's usual ethnic flair, but the simplicity was what sold me. Alice wasn't as thrilled. She liked things very tailored yet feminine.

The second contestant, Eric, took a sort of rockabilly/Americana approach since our big claim on our denim was that they're made in the Heartland. He featured a distressed-looking skinny jean with a size zip and no back pockets, something that seemed odd but made even the emaciated-looking model look like she had curves! The bottom of the jeans had long zippers at the side of the ankles to gather the bottom tightly to the leg. He topped those with a red plaid top. It was an adorable top, cut on the bias with ruffles, a sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves. The model wore sexy little black ankle boots with a high stiletto heel. He had gone the extra mile and made a jean jacket to match. He cut it in the classic biker leather style with zippers and carefully distressed detailing. Alice was practically drooling over the ensemble.

Alec, the third contestant, Liam, threw caution to the wind and made skin-tight pedal pushers instead of jeans. I liked his daring. I also really liked the design. They were low-rise and very dark denim with accented stitching in the traditional gold thread. They had a seam stitched down the front and back of the legs that elongated the figure of the person wearing them – I really liked that detail. They weren't of the caliber of the other designs, but they were very commercially-viable. If we made them a little looser, older women would buy them in a heartbeat. The top he paired them with was white Swiss dot with smocking and ruffles. It was a nice contrast between the sleek and sexy tight bottoms and the innocent, very feminine, square-necked top. On her feet, the model wore platform sandals with white eyelet lace. Alice loved the top and tolerated the bottom.

The final contestant, the infamous butt-pincher Garrett, presented a modern, denim take on parachute pants. They were kind of hideous and a little fabulous. I hadn't ever been a fan of that style but I liked his creativity. I also liked the deconstructed top he'd paired with it. I wasn't normally a fan because I liked beautiful details, but the combo was interesting and not unattractive. But it was my least favorite of what was presented that afternoon. Alice flat-out hated it. We both explained that while his talent was apparent, it was not the type of clothing Eclectic would normally carry. Our stuff was about making a woman feel beautiful, and while his designs were beautiful, we both felt like the clothes wore the model instead of the model wearing the clothing. They overpowered her. He understood and thanked us for our feedback. I encouraged him to keep it up, there was a market for him – it just wasn't ours.

It was hard to narrow down a winner, had I been able to pick on my own, I'd have probably gone with Jane. I loved her gumption to feminize the Navy's dungarees. I told her so during the review we revealed the winner. I also encouraged her to look us up after the show was done airing. I wanted her look in our lineup! I could see her fitting in well at Eclectic or as a freelance designer if she didn't want to relocate to f-f-freezing-cold Chicago.

In the end, Eric won with his rockabilly look. It was so polished and exceptional, he was the clear winner. I was excited to add his biker denim to our lineup as well as his jeans and adorable top.

I discussed Liam's designs with him after the taping finished, and encouraged him to call us after the show aired. His design aesthetic was very like our own but with a bit more edge to it. And with us taking on lingerie in addition to our recently-added maternity and children's clothing lines we would need new designers.

They sent Jane home that day. She took it mostly with grace, thanking everyone for the opportunity, yada yada. The only part that was iffy was that I swore if looks could kill Heidi would be writhing in pain. I wondered what that was about but shook it off. I gave Jane my card and encouraged her to call me.

I was both sad and glad to return home the next morning. We'd had a fabulous vacation, but I missed my babies. It turns out that wasn't all I missed that month. Apparently there was a reason I acted like a bitch in heat … I was ovulating during our trip! And the result, nine months later was our sweet little Mary Rosalie. I wouldn't have changed any part of it for all the silk in China.

**A/N** Thanks for reading! And thanks for the love; I get a little thrill every time I read a review or PM.


End file.
